The Blacksmith's Apprentice
by harrypanther
Summary: AU. Hiccup never took the shot on that fateful night-and the war continued. Three years later, Berk is beset by dragon raids and hostile tribes while the boy who should have saved the island is merely the assistant in the forge. With only Astrid as his friend, fate gives Hiccup one more chance to end the war and become the hero he was meant to be. Hiccstrid.
1. The Assistant

**THE BLACKSMITH'S APPRENTICE**

 **AU. Hiccup never took the shot on that fateful night. Toothless was never shot down-and the war continued. Three years later, Berk is beset by dragon raids and hostile tribes while the boy who should have saved the island is merely the assistant in the forge. Replaced as Heir and with only the beautiful Shield Maiden Astrid as his friend, fate gives Hiccup one more chance to end the war and become the hero he was meant to be. Hiccstrid.**

 **A/N: What would have happened if Hiccup missed? Or never even took the shot? Certainly, the raids would continue, the search for the Nest would continue and the teens would grow up-with Hiccup becoming more isolated… and Berk a darker and less friendly place. I am aware others have visited this AU. Here is my version…**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **One:**

The horn for the Dragon attack jerked Astrid Hofferson from sleep, azure eyes snapping open and hand automatically reaching for her axe. She stamped on her boots and charged for the door of the Great Hall, where she was sleeping during the frigid night. The recent raids had damaged a lot of homes and there was no spare room for her to stay with her neighbours so she slept in the Hall with all her worldly belongings in one modest chest. Pulling her fur-lined tunic and hood on, she tossed her sleeping furs into her chest and slammed the lid as she turned and ran for the battle. She threw the doors to the Great Hall open and dashed down the long stair, waving encouragement to the mothers shepherding their young children up the winding stair to the safety of the Hall. Ducking under a fireball, the Shield Maiden threw herself into the fray, screaming as she slammed her axe into an attacking Gronckle, hearing its desperate cry as it collapsed to the earth.

"FIRE!" she yelled and the younger teens raced forward, performing the job she herself had when she was fourteen and fifteen. Now, she was a fully-fledged warrior, the winner of Dragon Training and the finest young warrior in Berk. Ducking aside, she raced with the rest of the adults towards the food stores, fighting off the dragons.

"Get those Nadders away!" came the bellow of Chief Stoick the Vast, roaring above the sounds of dragons and fire and combat. Astrid nodded, running forward with Snotlout Jorgensen and Hoark. Automatically, Astrid dodged into the dragon's blind spot, weaved from side to side and swung the axe, taking the dragon down. Beside her, she could hear Snotlout killing his foe and the rest of the village fought back. But when the dragons finally retreated, four more houses were fire-damaged, one store house was emptied and there were more casualties-though no deaths, this time. Astrid, who was supervising the fire crew as well as fighting, walked forward with the other teens and the senior warriors to take the Chief's orders.

"Four houses damaged but only two are unfit for habitation," Ack reported.

"The fourth store-house has been raided and almost everything taken," Fishlegs Ingerman added.

"No major damage elsewhere and all fires under control," Astrid added. Stoick's cool glance flicked to her and he nodded, a small look of pride in his face. The Chief had been very kind and supportive when her parents died and her house was destroyed, acting like a kindly uncle rather than the leader of the village. Of course, he couldn't replace her family entirely but he protected her as much as he could and she was very grateful to him and unyieldingly loyal.

"Astrid-organise the teens to help clean up," he commanded. "Then can you help find lodgings for those who have lost homes?"

"I'll try my best, Chief," she said firmly, "but pretty much everyone is doubling up already." He nodded, his eyes sympathetic.

"Do your best, lass," he said warmly then scanned the crowd. "Where's my Heir?"

"Here, Chief!" Snotlout said casually.

"You're with me," Stoick told him, his massive shape still straight and tall. His braided flaming red beard was grizzled now and there were more lines around his cool grey-green eyes. His fur cloak billowed as he walked and the much shorter, stockier shape of Snotlout scurried alongside, his blue eyes facing up to his Uncle. It had been inevitable that Stoick would adopt his nephew as his Heir, even though Snotlout was arrogant, mutton-headed and oblivious to anyone's feelings but his own. Casting a scornful glare at the young man, who was already whining about being tired, Astrid turned to the fire crew and faced them thoughtfully. Gustav Larson, Hilda Forfang, Else Jorgensen, Tiril Gunnarson and Yaklegs Ingerman were all fourteen or fifteen, three or four years younger than Astrid but they all looked up to her. She smiled thinly and walked back and forth along the line, seeing them smudged with ashes, tired but not hurt.

"You heard the Chief," she said. "Help the Solbergs and the Halvardsons rescue what they can from their homes and make them weatherproof and I'll see what I can to do to find beds for the Elofsons and the Dagmars."

"You can rely on us, Astrid!" Gustav Larson said, his grey eyes cheekily meeting hers. His short jet hair was styled like Snotlout's and he modelled his cockiness on the Heir as well, even imagining that he stood a chance with the Shield Maiden. _As if_. Suppressing a roll of the eyes, she folded her arms and stared stonily at the boy until he looked away self-consciously and headed out to his task. Sighing, she turned away to the village and stared calculatingly down the homes, trying to find a couple of families who would be willing to take in the displaced.

The sun had risen and the grey and dreary morning bathed Berk in icy drizzle as Astrid finally escorted the last of the displaced families to their new lodgings. People in Berk were generally very generous and they had made every effort to house the displaced families-which made the fact she was sleeping in the Great Hall all the harder to swallow. She forced a smile onto her face as she waved the relieved Dagmars goodbye and then turned away, flicking her braid over her left shoulder and hefting her axe across her back. She paused and then sighed: she had finished her chores and the clean-up was in full swing. With a sigh, she went to get her axe sharpened, knowing the edge had been dulled in the fight.

The forge was set to the lower end of the Plaza, a familiar location and the clang of metal on metal was sounding rhythmically from within as they dealt with the aftermath of the raid. Astrid saw a stream of vikings head to the hatch, drop off weapons that were _all_ the single most important in the village and then stomp away, scowling and grumbling. Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith, was tossing the bent metal on the growing pile as his assistant continued to hammer another sword back into shape. The large man grinned broadly, scratching his chin with the hook that replaced his left hand and winking indiscreetly at her. Astrid smiled back because she had always gotten on well with Gobber since she had won Dragon Training back when they had been fifteen. The final had been abandoned due to a particularly disastrous raid and Astrid had slain a Monstrous Nightmare during the raid, being declared the champion without killing the penned dragon in the Arena.

"Yer axe need sharpening again, lass?" he called and she sighed.

"I can come back if you're busy," she admitted but Gobber motioned her in.

"I need ter see the Chief anyway," he said gruffly. "The lad will look after yer." And with that, he swaggered out and ambled up the hill. For a long moment, she watched him limp away and then walked confidently into the forge, her eyes fixed on the tall shape at the anvil, his back to her as he continued to pound on the sword.

The blacksmith's assistant was tall and lean with messy, tousled dark auburn hair which was sticking in tendrils to his sweat soaked neck and face. His shoulders were a little broader than would be expected from looking at the rest of him and his grubby green tunic was sticking to him as he continued to work. Finally, he laid down the hammer in his left hand and ran his dexterous fingers very gently along the reshaped blade. With a sigh, he swiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and stuck the blade back into the fire, before he turned enough to glimpse her and his emerald green eyes widened, starting in shock before a smile warmed his features. He turned to face her and nodded.

"Hi, Astrid," he said cheerfully, taking a hesitant step towards her. "How-how can I help you?"

"Hi, Hiccup," she replied, allowing herself to smile. Hiccup Haddock was her age, the son of Stoick the Vast and former Heir but after the debacle of Dragon Training, his father had finally decided that his scrawny runt of a son was never going to make the grade as a Viking Heir and had adopted his much more Viking-like nephew in Hiccup's place. The boy's aptitude at blacksmithing had meant he was formally apprenticed to Gobber and had been quietly shuffled aside and while everyone treated Snotlout as if he was Stoick's son, his real son was generally despised, ignored or-worse-intermittently bullied by his peers. And though time had meant Hiccup had finally grown, topping all his peers, he remained skinny and awkward though he did everything in his power to remain cheerful and helpful. He always smiled at Astrid and never turned her down, no matter how busy he was. He walked a little closer and she saw the pleasure in his handsome, sharp-jawed face. His quick eyes flicked to her and he smirked.

"I take it your axe needs servicing, Milady?" he asked her cheerfully. Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, unstrapping the weapon and handing it to him. No longer a runt, he hefted the familiar weapon confidently and inspected the edge keenly then sighed. "What have you been using it on?" he asked with a groan.

"Gronckles," she admitted with a small smile. "Thick hide and…" He nodded, his fingers gently stroking the edge.

"You know you're approaching your sharpening limit with this axe?" he murmured gently and her eyes widened but she nodded. She grimaced.

"Just do your best, Hiccup," she sighed. "I can't afford another…" His eyes lingered on her proud shape, the faint slump of her armoured shoulders betraying her embarrassment at the admission and his hands tightened reassuringly on the haft of her precious weapon.

"Leave it with me, Milady," he promised. "It'll be fine this time-but I'll see what I can do-what metal I can scrounge to repair it…" She stared at him: he had almost nothing. Even his room in his childhood home had been given away to the new Heir but he never faltered and here he was, trying to help her. She smiled then lunged forward, rising onto her toes to peck a brief kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Hiccup," she said in a soft voice. "That means a lot to me: I mean it!" His head dipped slightly and his faintly freckled cheeks blushed fiercely.

"Um-you're welcome. Really," he said honestly. She smiled and turned away. "I'll bring it to you," he promised as she waved farewell and headed up towards the Great Hall to get some food. Hiccup sighed as she rounded the corner and vanished.

oOo

Hiccup waited until she had vanished before he collapsed back against the wall of the forge and allowed his exhaustion to wash over him. He had been up since the middle of the night, issuing weapons, mending swords and axes and feeding the fire, working his ass off. Gobber had gone out to join the fighting, leaving his assistant to mind the shop, and when he had finally returned, he had taken over the hatch, leaving Hiccup mending everything. And there was still a huge pile to be dealt with.

He straightened up, rolling his cramped shoulders and walking tiredly to the anvil. He shoved a couple more twisted swords into the fire to soften while he reverently lifted Astrid's axe and carefully fixed it, before he started to cautiously sharpen the edge. His experienced eyes read an axe that would take maybe two more sharpenings, meaning he would have to work hard to get the metal together to build a new axe for Astrid before the axe head broke. Carefully, a small smile playing over his lips, he polished the head and the haft-just as a large shape arrived at the hatch.

"Hey!" a rough voice growled and Hiccup looked up, his face folding into a smile.

"Can I help?" he asked pleasantly as the bulky, pig-faced Viking leaned through and grabbed him.

"Where's my sword?" he snarled and for a moment, Hiccup glanced guiltily at the fire, guessing it was probably one of the ones still to be repaired.

"It's being attended to," he said quickly but the Viking wasn't listening, the sweet smell of mead wafting on his generally foul breath. Swiftly, he punched Hiccup hard, the impact slamming the young man back and impacting him into the work-table. Astrid's axe spun from the table and landed hard directly on the blade. It shattered and Hiccup stared at it in horror, blinking at the punch and breathing hard.

"I want it NOW!" the man bellowed and Hiccup stared for a long moment, gently collecting up the pieces of the shattered axe and laying them tenderly on the table. Then he quietly lifted the Viking's bent sword from the fire and stared at it.

"Here you go," he said and flung it from the hatch. The Viking's meaty fist shot forward and grabbed Hiccup's tunic, lifting the lanky young Viking from the floor.

"I want it fixed!" the man snarled, hauled him very close.

"Then put me down," Hiccup said evenly. "Or you can mend it yourself." He was expecting the punch but as he crashed to the floor, he glanced up with a defiant look. "And attacking me won't get you any help."

"I tell Gobber and he'll kick your scrawny ass!" the Viking menaced.

"Oh joy-I can barely wait," Hiccup shot back sarcastically. With a mouthful of abuse, the Viking moved off and the younger man grimaced then slowly got up, shaking his head and carefully inspecting the axe head. Being hit was something he had got used to-though it wasn't something he enjoyed. But between Vikings-who were not known for their patience, his so-called peers and a drunken mentor, he had become adept at ducking or picking himself up with a sarcastic or sassy come-back…because that was all he had. People who treated him well were few and far between, so Astrid was especially precious. He had nursed a secret and completely unrequited crush on her since he was about ten-but as a beautiful, brave, fierce, accomplished young woman, she was so far out of his reach that he just treasured every time she spoke to him…because it was the closest he would ever get to being her boyfriend. Even with the death of her family and her impoverishment, she was still respected and he knew she would marry well…or not at all, as a Shield Maiden. But she was always kind to him…so he knew he couldn't go to her and tell her that he had let her axe be destroyed, no matter how accidentally…because that would lose him the only person he counted as a friend.

Gently, he lifted the largest piece of her axe and stared at it with a shuddering breath. It had been his finest work, created when he was about ten and recently apprenticed with Gobber. In fact, the blacksmith had overseen his efforts in creating the magnificent axe for the girl of his dreams-though she had never known he was the creator. Now he was eight years older and more skilled-and he couldn't fail her, no matter how difficult it may be. With a sudden burst of determination, he made a mould and found a crucible, then unbound the remains of the axe head from the haft and put in the pieces of the axe head, locating some high quality iron and adding it to the mix. Carefully putting it on the fire, he pumped the bellows and watched the metal soften and blur, brows furrowed as he concentrated on the design that Astrid had carved into her beloved axe. Quietly, he turned back to the red-hot swords as the metal slowly melted, occasionally pumping the bellows to boost the fire between hammering the bent and twisted swords straight once more.

His stomach was growling with hunger and his head thumping with a headache from dehydration but he ignored the pain, pushing on and pouring the melted iron into the mould, carefully laying it aside to cool and turning to mend a few more weapons. Finally, exhausted, he broke off as dusk fell and headed up to the Great Hall to snatch a bite. He hadn't eaten since the previous evening and he was feeling lightheaded-but he knew the axe-head would be cooled enough for him to start to shape and temper it soon. Carefully shutting up the shop and banking the forge, he headed up the long stair and pulled the large doors open, absently sliding through and dragging his grimy and exhausted shape up to grab a plate of yak meat and bread and sitting in the furthest corner, sipping his cup of water and desperately cramming in his food. He could feel eyes on him and guessed, with a sinking feeling, that he wouldn't get a quiet meal.

His plate was nearly cleaned when the ugly Viking from earlier lumbered up-with an angry-looking Gobber alongside. The big blacksmith's piercing blue eyes were slightly hazed from mead and he was scowling at his assistant. Recognising the signs, the younger man continued eating quietly until his mentor shoved Hiccup's shoulder as he sat at the table.

"What're yer doing here?" the two-limbed blacksmith demanded, his words slightly slurred and his accent thicker. Hiccup swallowed his mouthful and stared up, green eyes defensive.

"Eating," he explained truthfully. "I've been in the forge all day and most of last night and I needed to eat something!"

"There are still weapons ter be fixed!" Gobber told him shortly.

"And they can wait," Hiccup replied evenly. "There's only one of me and I am about to fall over. I need some food and then I'll head back and…"

"And what do yer think yer doin', cheeking me customers?" Gobber growled. Hiccup's eyes drifted treacherously to the smug man beside his mentor. "Yeah-I see yer recognise Boarface…"

" _Really_? Honestly, I thought this village had plumbed the depths of naming but naming _that_ guy _that_ name…harsh!" he commented. Boarface the Unpleasant twisted his unfortunately- and very aptly-named features into a furious scowl as Gobber didn't hesitate and slapped the young man hard across the face.

There was a sudden silence in the hall as every eye fell on the blacksmith at the echo of the blow. Hiccup stared at him in utter shock, green eyes wide with a look almost of betrayal.

"Yer don't insult my customers and you mend every damned weapon in order!" he ordered his assistant.

"Why? You don't!" Hiccup retorted. Gobber's second slap was even harder and Hiccup felt as if his cheek was on fire.

"It's my shop and I can do what I want!" the blacksmith roared at him.

"As the only person in there actually working, I was in charge and when he grabbed me and said he wanted his weapon back, all I did was give it to him," Hiccup replied, his scarlet cheek obvious. Gobber slapped him again and his head snapped round, a flinch of pain flashing over his features.

"Yer a disgrace!" Gobber condemned him and he gave a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah, so not news," he retorted. "Hey, I've been disowned by my Dad and family-are you gonna join the crowd?" Gobber leaned close.

"Get back to work or I'll throw yer out!" he snapped and with one final betrayed look, Hiccup slowly got to his feet. His knees wobbled a bit from the impacts that had only worsened his headache but he crammed the last mouthful of his dinner in and turned away without another word. Gobber grabbed his arm roughly. "Aren't yer forgettin' something?" he asked and jerked Hiccup back, shoving the twisted sword into his hand. "Mend that or Gods help you!" he threatened and Hiccup turned away, wordlessly staring ahead and trying to ignore the looks of contempt and disgust at his very public dressing-down. He really wouldn't have been more harshly treated if he had been a thrall-which is what he felt like, most of the time. The hubbub of voices immediately restarted as he reached the door and he stared at the wood, then pulled it open and slipped out before he said something he knew he would regret. It was only once he was out in the cold night, the frost already edging the grass and turning his breath into clouds, that he allowed himself to gently touch his cheek. It was already swelling and he knew the bruise would be obvious the next morning. And though he was no stranger to bruises, this was a much more obvious mark of shame.

 _Not that anyone cares,_ he thought bitterly. _My Dad moved me out once he decided I couldn't be the son he wanted and from that day on, everyone feels they can treat me like a slave. Some days, I wish he'd let that Monstrous Nightmare kill me…_

But he took a shuddering breath and continued his aching way down the stairs and back to the forge. At least he knew Gobber would be in the Hall for the rest of the night, drinking mead and bemoaning his useless apprentice-so Hiccup would have ample time to finish Astrid's axe.


	2. The Price of An Axe

**Two. The Price of An Axe**

He was still working at dawn, his eyes deeply shadowed and face colourless with exhaustion. The pile of weapons was pretty much gone and Boarlegs' bent sword had been fixed…though Hiccup had carefully ensured the metal was weakened so the weapon would shatter the next time it was used. He really didn't care what Gobber did to him for that-because he knew the man would never throw him out, since Hiccup did almost all of the smithing in the village now. The past few years had been very hard and the losses had been difficult to take: as soon as he had had reluctantly accepted his friend's son as his full-time assistant, he had largely stepped back from smithing and everyone-especially Hiccup-knew that Gobber was more interested in drinking with his remaining friends, fighting dragons and complaining about his assistant. It did nothing for the young man's self-esteem, knowing that his mentor and godfather, the only person who had made an effort and supported him when he was younger now despised him so much. And honestly, Hiccup couldn't understand what he had done, what had supposedly changed but it had, ever since that horrible day when the Chief had stood in front of him and told the fifteen-year-old Hiccup that he would never be Chief and that his cousin would supplant him.

He shuddered. He had been truly hurt that his father thought so little of him, that he had dismissed him so brutally-and when he was told that he would be moved to live in the forge with Gobber so that Snotlout could take his place, Hiccup had begged his father to reconsider. All it had achieved had been to intensify the look of disappointment in Stoick's cool eyes and the boy had quietly gathered what possessions he could from his room before trudging down the hill to the forge. The only place the boy could stay was in his little workroom behind the main forge so for the past three years, he had slept on the ground, huddled to keep warm and wishing against all hope this was some horrible nightmare he would wake from. But every morning, when he opened his eyes, he was still isolated, despised and disowned.

But Astrid's axe was finished. He had spent much of the night shaping and tempering the axe head, making the edge keen and the metal strong. Gobber had taught him well and he had used every technique he knew to make the best weapon he could for the girl he really liked. It was in the freezing small hours that he had carefully etched a delicate pattern on the blade for the girl, bent over the metal by the light of a couple of candles, pouring his heart and soul into the work. It didn't matter if she even noticed: it was for Astrid and he would know he had given her his finest work.

He just prayed to Thor she would like it-and not kill him for destroying her precious axe.

He had tidied up and was working on a dented mace when Gobber lumbered into the forge, seeing the grimy and exhausted shape still working. From where he came in, the purple bruise on the boy's pale cheek was very obvious and there was a brief moment when the big man regretted his actions. He knew he was sometimes pretty mean when he was drunk but Boarface had bent his ear for almost an hour about how rude his apprentice had been and Gobber had finally broke when he saw the tall, skinny shape slip in for a well-needed break. And Gobber had _known_ he needed the break as well because the lad was a hard worker and never shirked-but as he was on his fourth flask of mead, he had managed to silence the little voice of reason and had shouted at the boy. And being Hiccup, he had been sassy back and then-as so often recently-he had hit him. There was a pause-and then he moved forward as Hiccup laid the mace aside and grabbed a sword from the fire.

"I see yer finished the work," he said awkwardly and Hiccup's eyes flicked up for a moment.

"Yeah, Gobber," he said quietly and turned back to his task.

"Er…good," the older man said, scratching his chin with his hook. "Look, lad…" Hiccup clanged his hammer down hard on the broken sword, starting to fuse the red hot metal shards together and concentrating on the work. "Yesterday…"

Hiccup snapped round, his green eyes piercingly glaring at the older man. The silence was imposing.

"What about yesterday?" he asked quietly, his words almost devoid of expression. Gobber felt himself shuffle his foot, unnerved by the blazing emerald gaze.

"I-I didn't mean it," he mumbled in embarrassment. Hiccup's brows dipped.

"Which part?" he asked clearly. "The part where you seemed to think I didn't deserve a break after working all day and most of the night? The part where you accused me of being rude to an incredibly rude and violent Viking? The part where you basically told me to do every weapon in order-and then chewed me for doing that, since that guy's weapon was near the bottom of the pile? The part where you called me a disgrace? The part where you threatened to throw me out? Or the part where you hit me?"

"Um…all of them?" Gobber said in a really embarrassed voice. "I know yer didnae deserve tae be chewed out like that…"

"Ya think?" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "So why did you?" The big man moved closer.

"I was…" The word 'drunk' was unspoken. Hiccup sighed.

"So that's it," he said tonelessly. "You tear me apart _again_ , you disgrace me in front of the village _again_ , you hit me _again_ -and it's the same excuse. Gobber…" He took a slow breath and shook his head. "You keep doing it. And you say the same things every time. So you clearly _do_ mean it. I am sorry you didn't want me here. I'm sorry I was a disappointment…though I'm not really sure what for. I mean, you're sort of an Uncle to me but _I'm_ the one who was disowned and thrown out of my home. I'm the one who lost his birthright. I'm the one saddled with the name 'Hiccup the Useless'. I'm the one even the younger teens and kids point at and laugh at. I can't work any harder, Gobber. If I'm not good enough, it's because I'm not good enough."

He snatched Astrid's axe and walked past Gobber.

"I need to deliver this-and I ought to get some rest or I will fall over," he admitted, his gaunt face and the deep shadows under his eyes highlighting his exhaustion. "Will you be okay?" The big man nodded, ashamed as his young assistant awkwardly walked past him and, impulsively, he grabbed his arm. His ample stomach curled in shame at the brief stiffening before Hiccup forced himself to relax.

"Take yer time," Gobber told him and he nodded softly before heading out into the cold morning. He grabbed his fur vest-too short for him but he had no other. His tunic was in desperate need of a wash-as was Hiccup himself-but he needed a sleep more and he knew he would be dead to the world the moment his head hit the pillow.

He knew where Astrid would be: the Arena. She ran Dragon Training now and weapons and combat training when Dragon Training classes weren't in session. This morning, she had the younger teens-the fire crew-for basic weapons practice and for a moment, he hung back as she barked orders and the teens skipped to obey her. He leaned against the wall in the entrance, swathed in the shadows and watched Gustav make an inappropriate and very personal suggestion to her. Her eyes narrowed and she screamed an sharp order at him:

"Drop down and give me THIRTY!"

"Aww, Astrid!" Gustav protested. "You know you're a total babe and you really can't hope to do better than me. Why don't you give in to your attraction to me and be my girlfriend…"

"FORTY!" the enraged Shield Maiden snarled.

"I'll just have to woo you with my manly awesomeness!"

"FIFTY!"

 _And mini-Snotlout has as much success as his hero,_ Hiccup thought ironically, watching the younger boy drop down and start his push-ups swiftly, trying to show off. After ten, his arms collapsed and he was bright red and sweating profusely. The other teens were preparing for axe-throwing practice and Hiccup walked through the gate-then cleared his throat. Astrid turned, her eyes glittering with annoyance that faded as she saw Hiccup. Hiccup grinned in delight as he saw her.

"Hi Astrid," he grinned and revealed his present. "Sorry it took a while. Could I speak for a moment?" She smiled back and nodded, waving the teens to continue their preparations and glaring at Gustav who was whining in a manner that Snotlout would have been proud of. She led them over to the side of the Arena, by the gate. He gently placed the axe in her hands and she smiled-though the expression faded as she registered what she was holding.

"Hiccup?" she asked cautiously and he sighed.

"The edge wouldn't take sharpening," he told her with a sigh. "And I couldn't leave you without a weapon, what with all the raids. So I melted it down and put some new high grade iron in to make you a new axe head. Um…that's why it took so long…"

"I thought it was all that work you had," she admitted and he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think everyone heard that," he said awkwardly. "So…the axe head is your axe head-it's all the same iron, just reshaped and strengthened. I used the same template because it suits your reach and it's what you're used to-but it's better tempered and very sharp." She turned it over in her hands, feeling the comforting contours of her own axe-haft and checking the balance: of course, it was absolutely perfect, as she had expected. Her eyes focussed on the delicate etching and her lips curled up in a delighted smile.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she gasped. "Perfect weight and balance and absolutely stunning." She flung her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear and he wrapped his arms around her in a delighted hug, reluctantly releasing her as she pulled away.

"For you, Milady-anything," he admitted with a smile. She twirled the weapon in her hands and then slung it comfortably across her back, a relieved smile lighting her eyes.

"That feels so much better," she told him and he nodded.

"Um…you did have something missing," he teased her gently. "Astrid Hofferson with no axe? Unthinkable!" She gently swatted his shoulder and he grinned back.

"I guess I should be grateful you didn't hit me with the axe," he quipped and she smiled at him then.

"I better go," she murmured, leaning close. "If I leave Gustav for long, he'll blow up the Arena."

"Mini-Snot," he murmured and she caught his dry words, then laughed in delight.

"Gods, that's brilliant," she giggled. "I may use that!" He sketched a slight bow.

"You're welcome," he smirked and nodded, then turned and left. The teens were all lined up, most of them whispering and nudging each other.

"Oooh! Astrid loves Hiccup!" Else Jorgensen sneered. The girl was solid with regular broad features, jet hair in two thick braids and cool blue eyes like her older brother. She set great store on the fact that she was the sister of the Heir. Tiril Gunnarson was a slight blonde girl with a wicked sense of humour-as would be expected in a cousin of the twins while the hefty Hilda Forfang was a powerfully-built girl with thick brown braids whose Aunt was the intimidating Phlegma the Fierce. The last member of the group, Yaklegs Ingerman, was a husky lad with chubby features that echoed his older brother Fishlegs. He was more of an extrovert, though he was still bright and had an encyclopaedic knowledge of the most unexpected-and frequently irrelevant-things.

'Why would she want to do that?" Hilda asked in a disparaging voice. "I mean, he's Useless, scrawny and worthless!"

"Yeah-we all saw Gobber chew him out!" Gustav piped up from the ground. "Forty-one" he added.

"Hiccup is a skilled smith," Astrid interrupted sharply. "He mended my axe. He is clearly not Useless!"

"He can't fight," Tiril reminded her. "He was lucky to survive Dragon Training! And his own father disowned him as he was no good!" Astrid bit back her instinctive reply-that Hiccup wasn't aggressive or overconfident or brash but he was kind, skilled and determined and he never deserved the abuse heaped on him-because she knew the kids were just repeating what they had been told. This was Berk-and most people repeated what they were told and followed the crowd. So instead, she drew her axe and threw it in the same motion, splitting the centre of the target.

"He mended and rebalanced my axe," she told them coldly, talking forward and pulling it from the target, feeling the sleek blade slide easily from the wood. "He delivered it in person. That deserves thanks."

"It's his job," Yaklegs pointed out.

"And yours is to be training-but seeing precious little of that," Astrid reminded them sharply. "Unless you all want twenty?" Predictably, they all grabbed their axes and began throwing-but their aim was poor and the clatter of metal on the stone floor of the Arena echoed loudly. Astrid slung her axe back in position and watched. Somehow, she knew Hiccup would have a few more axes to mend by the end of this lesson…

oOo

The next day, all hands were needed at the docks because the fleet had been out and for once, all the fishing boats returned laden with huge catches. Everyone was needed to help unload, gut and salt the bounty before it was stowed in the emergency store houses and caves to provide for the hungry people of Berk. Gobber had remained at the warm forge and sent his assistant down to help. Predictably, he was jeered mercilessly.

"They'll need the catch carrying by more than one fish at a time!" Snotlout sneered.

"Maybe we can find him a couple of herrings he can manage?" Tuffnut Thorston, the male twin added. He and his sister Ruffnut were both eighteen, lanky with long blonde hair, long faces and grey-blue eyes. Ruffnut had three thick braids that she treated with fish oils and stank while Tuff had his long hair in dreadlocks which were just as unpleasant.

"Maybe an eel?" Ruff suggested, equally scornfully. The pair were tough, cruel and merciless, taunting Hiccup along with their friend Snotlout. More than once, they had helped him beat the young blacksmith and Hiccup kept a wary distance from them. He silently accepted the small cart he was given, loaded it with a net of fish as directed and began to push the heavy load all the way up the very long zigzag ramp all the way up to the village at the top of the cliffs. He was much stronger than he looked because spending all his days hammering out metal and lifting maces and war-hammers soon cured weakness. But none of that mattered because everyone had already made their judgement and he was landed with the taunts that no amount of evidence to the contrary would silence.

Snotlout winked to the twins, then walked past the toiling Hiccup and deliberately slammed the cart aside, knocking the precious net of fish over as the cart overturned. Silvery fish flowed over the ramp and many over the side directly down onto the docks and into the harbour.

"WHO DID THAT?" Stoick roared and every eye turned again to the lean shape, desperately gathering up the spilled food, his motions angry at the deliberate act…until he heard the thud of steps and looked up-into the furious face of his father.

"Don't say it," Hiccup said bitterly. "It was an accident. Someone knocked the cart and it overturned. I can…"

"Are you trying to ruin us, boy?" his father roared. "Is there no limit to your clumsiness or incompetence?"

"Hardly fair when the cart was knocked over by someone else!" Hiccup protested.

"You were responsible for that cart of food and you have wasted it! We need every fish…" the Chief snarled.

"And I will pick up every one," Hiccup said determinedly. "I know how serious things are, Dad. I…"

"What did you call me?" The Chief's voice was arctic and the young man stiffened, dipping his head.

"S-sorry, sir," he mumbled, shrinking back. He had momentarily forgotten that the man who had raised him and was his closest relative had screamed for the young man to never refer to him as his father again. "I-I'll pick all the fish up…"

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" Stoick growled and for a moment, Hiccup looked up, his green eyes defensive. "Why can't you be like Snotlout?"

"What?" Hiccup gasped. "It was Snotlout who knocked me over! And who spilled all that precious food! But as usual, Hiccup get the blame and you never listen to a word I…" Stoick loomed over him and he backed up a pace.

"Keep your jealous lies to yourself!" the Chief growled. "I expect you to collect every fish!" Then he turned away and his son opened his mouth to make a soft plea…but he closed it again, knowing it would be rejected. Swallowing hard, he turned back to collecting the spilled food, feeling the scornful glares. Wearily, he pushed the cart all the way down again, collecting the fish on the docks and seeing a handful floating on the water. Suddenly, he felt a shove and found himself plunging forward into the sea, hearing the raucous laughs of the twins. He surfaced, coughing and spitting out seawater to turn and see Ruff and Tuff pointing at him and roaring with laughter.

"At least you can get those fish now," Ruff told him and he glared, then grabbed the fish and swam back to the dock, struggling to haul himself out of the freezing water. Tuff grinned and shoved Hiccup back in before the twins ran away, laughing. Teeth chattering, the young man scrambled out again and lay on the dock, breathing hard. Stoick's voice bellowed across the harbour and he shuddered, then slowly pulled himself to his knees and tossed the final fish into the cart. He was soaked and thoroughly depressed, freezing and once again feeling utterly hopeless. With a weary sigh, he grabbed the handles of his cart, checked out for the twins and Snotlout and achingly began to push the cart back up the ramp again.

Once he had unloaded his cart, he headed back down and spent the rest of the day ferrying food up from the docks, his back aching and shoulders burning. The exertion had warmed him up but he was still feeling wretched: the reminder of his father's rejection had hit him hard. Being told he wasn't good enough to be the Heir to Berk hadn't been as painful as Stoick's next declaration-that he wasn't good enough to be his son either. That had really been a pretty awful moment and not only had the young man been told his room was being given away but his status as Stoick's son was being taken away as well. Finally, as the sun was setting and the torches warmed the ramp, he made his last journey from the last boat. He knew that the women and some of the less mobile men had been hard at work preserving the fish while he had been trudging up and down the ramp and a small part of him knew he should be grateful that he at least got out in the fresh air-but he was just aching and cold.

He was aware of the glares as he went into the Great Hall for a meal, dragging his exhausted body into the warmth and helping himself to the fish stew and bread on offer. As usual, he found a space in the furthest corner of the hall and tucked in, guessing that he wouldn't get a peaceful meal. And he was right for a group of Vikings came towards him when he was only half-finished.

"Hey! What're you doing?" one called.

"You shouldn't be here when you nearly lost all that fish!" another added.

"Yeah-you're just a liability!" a third jeered, emboldened by mead and the murmurings that began through the hall. Hiccup swallowed his mouthful and looked up, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You almost lost food-so you shouldn't be eating here!" the first man snapped. Hiccup chewed his bread.

"By that reasoning, all the warriors who let the dragons actually take the food shouldn't be allowed to eat either," he pointed out. The murmurings were definitely more hostile. He shrugged. "Just putting that out there-because that what these guys said. Not me!" He scooped another mouthful of his stew. The men shared a look-and then came for him. He scrambled away urgently.

"You know, I wonder what the Chief will say about your sedition?" the first Viking sneered, grabbing the lean young man and hauling him forward. Hiccup fought furiously, writhing and trying to break free as he was hauled up before Stoick, who was eating closest to the fire on a large table with Snotlout, Snotlout's father Spitelout, Hoark, Ack, Gobber and Gothi the Elder. He was shoved forward as the three Vikings smirked. With a scowl, Stoick glared at the young Viking, seeing the anger in the green eyes.

"This boy has been speaking against you, Chief!" the second man sneered. "He said that the warriors who lost food in raids shouldn't be allowed food!" Hiccup glared.

"These guys told me I shouldn't be allowed anything to eat because I _almost_ lost some fish today!" he protested. "I just pointed out that by their completely illogical reasoning, our warriors wouldn't get fed at all because they _actually_ lost food to the dragons!" The Council shared glances and Snotlout gave a nasty laugh.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you Useless?" he taunted his cousin.

"You know, you really have no idea," Hiccup replied shortly. "Just for once, could you maybe try to act like a prospective Chief rather than some mutton-headed clown? I have every right to eat here and I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

"Of course you do," Spitelout sneered. "You're a disgrace to the village! No one has ever been removed as Heir before!" Hiccup stared at him.

"And I suppose the fact your son took over my birthright has nothing to do with it?" he replied bitingly. "I suppose you never said a word to my…the Chief, suggesting that your own offspring would be better? That even as stupid, insensitive and reckless as he was, your son would be better than me? I'm sure no one here commented that I would never amount to anything. That no one spoke up on my behalf?"

"You don't know what you're…" the man began to bluster, his mean eyes narrowing.

"Of course not!" Hiccup shot back sarcastically. "I mean, in what way did I disgrace the village? Did I insult a neighbouring tribe? Attack the Chief? Or was I small and weak and clumsy because that was how I was when I was younger-and in the absence of anyone training me with a weapon, how was I supposed to improve? With a father who ignored me and shouted at me at every opportunity, how on Midgard was I supposed to learn anything? And you don't think I didn't hear the whispers, the murmurings about how Spitelout was boasting about his fine son and how he had said he would be far better than the Hiccup that Stoick had as his Heir?" His green eyes turned to his father, the fire in his words surprising his father. "On the walls of this Hall, there are portraits of the former Chiefs with their sons. But you never got one done with me, D…Stoick. You never told me you were proud, that you cared. I can only guess you were embarrassed because I was small and didn't grow…well, not until after you had discarded me. No other Chief threw aside his Heir." He stared piercingly into the Chief's eyes. "I guess I have no father," he said quietly then turned and walked away. There was a scraping behind him as Stoick rose to his feet.

"Come back here!" the Chief roared. Hiccup froze and then turned.

"For what?" he asked directly. "You've made it clear what you think of me. These men have lied to you. I am loyal to you. And you know-I never even wanted to run the village, Dad. I just wanted your love, your approval. I don't think that was too much to ask." His shoulders slumped. "Okay, say what you want. It doesn't matter. Not really." Stock went puce.

"How dare you challenge me?" he bellowed. Backing up a pace, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I haven't said a word against you," he told the man clearly. "This is a village of bone-headed stubborn Vikings who argue about everything-but I actually obey my Chief. Even when he only believes the worst of me…"

"Gobber," Stoick said through his teeth, "weren't you telling me that some of your highest quality iron was missing?" Hiccup froze. The two-limbed blacksmith nodded.

"Aye-my best that I was saving," he admitted, swigging his mead. "Half of it vanished." He looked over at the tall shape. Hiccup was looking guilty, his face pale, the fading bruise on his cheek livid against his pale skin. His blue eyes locked on his assistant. "I think I know who took it…"

"I did," Hiccup said immediately. "I used it to repair a weapon that was damaged when that mutton-head Boarface threw me about the forge because his sword wasn't first on the list. I thought that was what metal was there for?"

"Yer know my scrap pile and my best metal-and yer stole my best," Gobber accused him. Hiccup gave a despondent shrug.

"I needed to repair the weapon," he said honestly.

"You stole valuable resources from the village," Stock condemned him. He leaned forward. "Maybe a week in the cells will help you to learn that you can't just take what you want, boy!"

Hiccup just stared at him, his gut twisting in dismay. He had told them what happened-that he had used the metal to make a weapon. Why didn't he say whose weapon? And then he lowered his gaze. He knew Astrid couldn't afford the pricey metal to repair her axe…and her axe was the only real thing that she possessed. He couldn't let her be cornered for this when he was responsible for her axe being broken: he would pay the price.

"Hey, I needed a break," he said smartly. "A few days resting, a little time to meditate and…"

"You will be given only water," Stoick said coldly. "Your family can bring you food, if they wish…" _The family who disowned you three years ago._ Sighing in defeat, he felt Hoark and Ack take his arms. Giving a small smile, he faced his father.

"Hey, I could stand to lose a little weight," he said sarcastically. "See ya, Chief." And then he allowed himself to be led away.

Astrid looked up from the table where she was sitting with the twins, Fishlegs and the fire crew as he passed and she met his emerald eyes for a brief moment. Her eyes widened as she guessed which weapon he had used the metal on and she opened her mouth-but he shook his head slightly. Suddenly wracked by guilt, she watched him led from the Hall, hearing the sneering condemnation of the others at the table. Staring at the table for a second, she then looked up towards the Council and saw the Chief discussing with his brother and nephew while Gobber was just chugging mead from a flask.

"The nerve of Useless!" Gustav announced in outrage.

"That metal belonged to all of us," Hilde added.

"And it was used to make a weapon to be used to protect us," Astrid pointed out, drinking her water. Else flicked her braids over her shoulders.

"But it was Gobber's call," she argued. "And Useless disobeyed him."

"I think," Astrid said carefully, "Gobber gave no orders either way, since he was in here drinking rather than in the forge."

"But he is the boss," Yaklegs declared. "Useless must know Gobber's orders and…"

"Will you stop calling him that!" Astrid snapped. "He has a name."

"Hiccup!" Ruff sneered. "The runt of the litter!"

"And he is useless!" Tuff added.

"He services all the weapons in the village, works his ass off in the forge and helps Gobber," she said angrily. "How can you call him useless?" The fire crew were staring at her and she glared back, then rose to her feet. "I need a walk," she murmured and stalked out, closing the door and walking down the stairs. Ahead, she could see Hiccup being taken into the jail and her heart sunk. It had almost seemed that they had decided to punish him for…what? Being clumsy? Being knocked aside by Snotlout-which Astrid had seen clearly? She glanced back at the Hall. Something was fundamentally wrong in Berk, wrong in the Hooligan tribe that purported to protect its own-yet ostracised the son of the Chief and didn't really offer any succour for the isolated young woman either.

She walked to the forge and sat on her chest, which she had left for safekeeping with Gobber. Despite the fact the man intermittently abused Hiccup, he was always very kind to Astrid and had repeatedly offered to put her up for the night in the forge. Tonight, she was taking him up on his offer. Quietly, she peered into the workroom, where Hiccup usually slept, his notebooks and plans spread over the desk and his sleeping furs rolled up on a stool. She sighed and opened her chest, laying down her own sleeping furs and huddling up. Then she stared over at Hiccup's furs and knew the young man would be cold and lonely, locked up for helping her. Quietly, she reached out and wrapped his furs around her as well, her eyes burning with tears that he was paying such a price for an act of kindness to someone who he had always liked. And all he asked in return was a smile and a kind word.

Closing her eyes, she vowed that she would give him that-and much more-starting in the morning. Because despite everything, she realised she was just as much of an outcast as he was-and she really couldn't understand why.


	3. The Offer

**Three. The Offer**

Hiccup woke early, curled up as tightly as he could to try to keep warm on the low wooden platform that was the bed in the cell. As feet approached, he sat up, wincing as he felt stiff and ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, framing his face and highlighting his bright green eyes. With a sigh, he rose and walked towards the bars.

"Top of the morning," he said pleasantly to the guard, though the man scowled at him and passed a narrow flask through the bars.

"Water," the man said and turned away. Hiccup stared at him.

"He really means not to feed me at all?" he asked softly and the guard nodded.

"Jail is meant to be a punishment, not an easy time," he growled. Hiccup gestured to his bare cell.

"Yeah-because between the sumptuous soft furnishings, the extensive wine list and gourmet menu, why would I want to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your family could alway bring you food," the guard reminded him. "That is permitted."

"Oh, joy," Hiccup shot back. "Because my family didn't actually condemn me to be in here! Oh wait-they did!" The guard cast him a sneering look.

"Not my problem," he said coldly and walked out, the door clanging shut behind him. Hiccup sighed and took a sip of the water: it didn't exactly taste fresh either.

"No-but it's very much mine," he sighed.

The day passed, very cold and boring. He curled up on the little wooden platform, arms wrapped around his cold body, knees pulled tight to his chest, desperately missing the warmth of the forge and even Gobber's sarcasm. Apart from the water, he wasn't given any food or drink and eventually, he just dozed, feeling cold and pretty miserable. The guard kept coming in and checking on him, sneering at the prisoner and in the end, he gave up even trying to reply.

It was dusk and the temperature was dropping when the door to the cells opened again. Cracking a bleary emerald eye open, Hiccup looked disinterestedly at the door-and then abruptly straightened up as he saw the familiar blonde shape of Astrid walking in. Self-consciously, he ran hand through his messy hair and a smile warmed his face. Astrid looked stern-but then, she was carefully carrying a covered bowl that smelled delicious and had his mouth watering and stomach growling in hunger. He scrambled to his feet.

"Afternoon, Milady," he said cheerfully, hands grasping the bars as she stopped opposite him. "What brings you here?" Her fair brows dipped and she gestured to the bowl.

"I've brought you something to eat," she said sternly. "I know you think you could maybe stand to lose a few pounds but personally, if you lose any more weight, I won't be able to see you side on…" He grinned.

"You heard?" he said cheerfully. "Hey, I wasn't going to say how that made me feel so…" He shrugged as she passed the bowl through the bars and his hands briefly brushed hers as he gratefully accepted the gift. Urgently, he uncovered the bowl, finding thick meaty-smelling yak stew and a hunk of black rye bread. Eyes sparkling in gratitude, he dived in, desperately wolfing the food, not caring that she was watching-because he was so hungry it _hurt_. It was only when he had nearly finished that he slowed and he glanced up to meet her pitying eyes. He wiped his mouth and took a mouthful of bread. She smiled.

"Better?" she asked and he nodded with a relieved sigh.

"Gods, yes," he murmured.

"Good," she said and handed over a folded bundle of cloth. He started: it was his spare tunic and his vest and he accepted them gratefully, hauling them on.

"H-how?" he asked. She smiled.

"I asked Gobber if I could take them to you," she said. _Because I'm staying in your room,_ she added silently. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said genuinely. "I really mean that, Astrid. I-I…" He shrugged. "Not a single member of my family would lift a finger to help me." There was an awkward pause. "And I don't know what I did wrong. Not really…" The unspoken reason- _you were too small and weak_ -wouldn't explain why his kin had treated Hiccup the boy so badly and Astrid could see that the rejection still hurt him. Admittedly, he was incredibly un-Vikinglike, with his cheerful optimism, his kindness and his desire to help-but he was determined, brave and protective. All of those were things any Viking-any _human_ -could relate to. But it seemed in Berk that if you weren't buff, violent and slew dragons by the handful, then you were nothing.

"Nor me," she added more kindly. "Look-you're here because of me, aren't you?" He nodded and blushed slightly.

"If Gobber demanded payment for the iron, you couldn't afford it," he told her softly. "And you have to have an axe, Astrid. You're the finest warrior in Berk and you deserve it. So I made sure you had a weapon worthy of your…skills." She looked at his thoughtful face.

"I should tell Gobber and…"

"NO!" he interrupted urgently. "No, Astrid. If Gobber wanted to speak to me about it, he would. He has in the past. Why-why do you think I don't build inventions any more? He shouted and bellowed and-and…" He paused, too ashamed to admit any more. "He got his point across," he admitted in a small voice. "So I know not to take materials without permission. No, they were determined to lock me up for something-because I dropped the fish today…"

"Even though you didn't," she cut in, her rage boiling in her chest. The knowledge that they had conspired to lock Hiccup up-kind, goofy, generally despised Hiccup-just because he was the victim of another cruel prank by Snotlout made her incredibly angry. Moreso because he had worked his ass off all day without a single friendly word. "I saw what happened…"

He reached through the bars and his hand gently rested on her tight fist.

"It's okay, Astrid," he said in a resigned voice. "Look, please-say nothing, okay? Snotlout can do no wrong and I don't want you to be treated badly because you are my friend…" Then his eyes widened and he withdrew his hand as he saw her turn and inspect him very carefully. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he gabbled anxiously. "Gods, I-I didn't mean anything…please, _please_ don't ignore me just because I said…"

"Relax," she soothed him, reaching out and gently grasping his hand. "I _am_ your friend, Hiccup. Why do you think I'm here?" His cold hand tightened around hers for a long moment.

"Um…pity?" he asked hesitantly but the wry smile softened the words. She gave a smug smile.

"That too," she said lightly, "but I couldn't let my friend starve." Reluctantly, she collected the bowl and nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." He watched her walk briskly out of the jail and then tenderly raised the hand she had held to his lips.

"Thank you, Thor," he murmured. "Even if she only ever says it once, it's something to give me strength. Because without anyone, I don't think I could go on."

oOo

Astrid had visited him every day, taking a large bowl of stew or broth, some bread and, if she could manage it, some meat. She knew it was pretty thin fare and that he was cold, hungry and alone but she had duties and chores to attend to and she was anxious to maintain her status in the village. But as she sat by the others in the Great Hall, eating her evening meal, a bowl of hot stew and bread already wrapped up for Hiccup, she could hear Gobber arguing with the Chief.

"What did yer have tae put him in jail for?" Gobber growled, loudly enough for half the village to hear. The big blacksmith was drinking again, his slurred voice petulant. Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"We've discussed this," he said impatiently, his growl menacing.

"And I need the laddie!" the blacksmith protested. "I canna cope with all the demands from yer bunch of mutton-heads! Thor only knows what ye do with yer weapons but I have never seen such stupid damage…"

"He's only in for a week," Stoick pointed out. "Surely you can…"

"Who do ye think has been doing most of the smithing for the last five years?" Gobber asked him, belching loudly. "Hiccup was doing a lot of work even a couple of years before ye disowned him-and when he became me assistant…well, he's basically done almost everything…" Stoick scowled at the confirmation that his friend had not really been working for a while.

"Well, you'll have to manage without him for another three days!" the Chief said unsympathetically.

"All so ye could make an example of the laddie for spilling that food," Gobber sneered. "There are a hundred worse things done every day and yet ye are obsessed with the boy, even though yer disowned him and seem to enjoy humiliating the boy every chance ye get! And I can tell ye he was right! We all saw it-all but ye, Stoick! Snotlout deliberately knocking him aside so the food was spilled. The lad was just picking it up and yer not only blame him for someone else's crime, ye call him a liar as well! But we both know he's a pitiful liar! Ye may have chosen that Snot-boy but that one has flaws a mile wide! And thinking that losing food is an acceptable joke to humble his former rival is one of the worst. So if ye don't make an example of him as well, yer'll lose respect-and that mutton-head never will anyway!"

"Gobber, how dare…"

"Oh, put a yak in it, Stoick!" Gobber retorted rudely. "We can all see it. And you trying to persuade yourself that you've made the right choice with Snotlout ain't fooling no one. You replaced a boy who, though scrawny…though not so much now, I would say…was obedient, hard-working, smart, determined, who would work until his hands bled to make yer proud of him and who never shirked any task or responsibility. And instead you chose the loud, lazy, stupid, arrogant, insensitive boy that Spitelout had been bending yer ear about from the moment yer own son was born! And yer fell for it!"

"Gobber, I don't want to hear another word…"

"I'll bet yer don't!" Gobber scoffed. "But yer should anyway. Yer think with the Meatheads coming in a few days that Snotlout will be able to handle himself with Thuggory? Or Mogadon? And that they won't ask why you've banished your own son to the forge and adopted the most brainless, undiplomatic ridiculous boy in Berk as your Heir?" Stoick rose and glared at his friend.

"Haven't you got work to do?" he snapped.

"Nope," the blacksmith said. "It'll have tae wait until me apprentice gets out of jail. Pass me that flask of mead, Ack!" Stoick folded his arms and glared at the big blacksmith-who was completely impervious-and then at the rest of the village, who were watching thoughtfully.

 _Damn him, he's got a point,_ Stoick realised as he saw the variety of embarrassed glances flying at the oblivious boy, who was stuffing his face with a leg of mutton. _Snotlout won't be able to handle them. Hiccup had fifteen years of practice-and I have deliberately been keeping Snotlout away from the other Chiefs and Heirs…because he is a liability. But what can I do? Hiccup is wholly unsuitable but far more diplomatic and smart…while Snotlout looks like a proper Heir and is strong but has the sense of a yak…while Astrid is the best compromise but would never be acceptable to the Tribe while I have any blood kin._ He could feel a two-ice-block-headache coming on. _Unless I make use of what Gobber said…because he does have a point. Hiccup is obedient, loyal-though sassy-and he never shirked a task or responsibility. And I know what task I can set him…_

oOo

Cold, bored and hungry, Hiccup was curled on his side on the bed in his cell. The guards ignored him and he was being given barely enough water to stay alive-so he was constantly horribly thirsty. He sighed and clasped his body a little tighter. The cell was cold and the temperature had dropped the last couple of days so that there was definitely frost edging the tiny windows at night. He had three days left in jail and then…

He jumped as the door slammed open and the huge, familiar form of Stoick stomped into the calls, his bushy brows curled down in a scowl as he inspected the curled up shape of the single prisoner. Wearily, Hiccup levered himself to his feet, walking forward and staring warily at his father.

"Hi, Chief," he said cautiously. "I thought visiting hours weren't 'til later…" The stony glare his words earned him made his heart sink.

"I have need of you," Stoick stated firmly. Hiccup inclined his head slightly, emerald eyes narrowing as he tried to read his father's expression.

"Wow. Not really sure what to say to that, to be honest," he admitted. "What do you need me for? Not met your daily quota of shouting yet?" For a moment, Stoick looked at the young man, seeing a tall lean young man-still topped by almost a head by his enormous father but the tallest of his generation. His handsome face with the sharp jaw and the bright emerald eyes was open, the fading bruise on his cheek an ugly reminder that his life had not been what it should. Stoick's fist tightened.

"I need you to be my Heir for next few days," he said.

Hiccup stared at him, his mind in sudden and utter turmoil. The words were spoken as if he was asking Hiccup to mind his house or do a repair…but what he was talking about was one of the most painful subjects he could touch on. The fact his father had discarded him as being unsatisfactory, like a substandard plate, had utterly torn him apart and the disownment that had followed had shattered his life. And now what was Stoick asking? For him to just step back into the role for a few days-then step aside once more? To pretend to be what he was born to be and not resent the fact it had been stolen?

"I-I don't understand…" he managed to say, breathing hard. Stoick took a step closer and stared hard at the shocked young man.

"The Meathead Tribe are coming for a visit," he explained. "And frankly, Snotlout isn't capable of acting like an Heir should."

"Shame, since he's the Heir you chose," Hiccup shot back, his eyes betraying his deep hurt.

"So I want you to act as the Heir for the duration of the visit and deal with Mogadon and Thuggory," Stoick said bluntly. "You have the experience, the diplomacy, the wits to deal with them-and the sense not to start a war or shatter the Treaty through bone-headed idleness, pride or stupidity."

"Way to make me feel good," Hiccup muttered. Stoick's eyes narrowed.

"So will you do it?" the Chief asked directly.

" _Honestly_? You really think lying to the Meatheads is a good way to maintain a Treaty?" Hiccup asked him sarcastically. "And when something happens to you-Odin forbid though let's be honest, it will happen someday-what happens then? The Meatheads find the Heir they were expecting isn't and they have to deal with that fat-headed arrogant conceited Snotlout instead? And that you lied to them about it-because being honest, D… _sir_ , he will boast about when he was made Heir from day one! I can guarantee they won't be impressed and they probably won't trust us ever again!"

"Yes, but will you do it?" Stock insisted.

"Weren't you listening?" Hiccup retorted. "You do this and you'll leave us with a legacy of mistrust and possible war!"

"And if I don't we'll be at war by the end of the week!" Stoick snapped.

"Then teach Snotlout how to behave like an Heir!" Hiccup persisted. The Chief gave a growl in his throat.

"He seems incapable of understanding subtlety," he admitted reluctantly.

"Or explain to Mogadon…" Hiccup suggested wildly. Stoick lurched forward so abruptly that Hiccup stumbled back a pace, alarmed. His father had gone puce with anger.

"And what? Lose face? Put up with that brutal lunatic scorning me for my worthless son and my equally inadequate choice of replacement?" Stoick snarled. "Unthinkable!"

"Unbelievable…" Hiccup replied, trying not to wince as the matter-of-fact dismissal of his own value. "So your pride is worth more than the safety of Berk. What about 'a Chief protects his own'?" Stoick scowled.

"So you were listening," he scorned. Hiccup sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Dad-I was always listening," he said wearily. "I wanted to make you proud-yeah, that longship has sailed! But you decided I wasn't good enough to be your successor. So why am I good enough now when the safety of the island is at stake?"

"Are you refusing?" Stoick asked softly, an edge to his voice. Hiccup swallowed.

"No," he said in a quiet voice. "My Chief-and my father-has asked me to do something for the safety of our Tribe and I will always do whatever I can to help Berk." He turned away. "But I really don't think you have the smallest clue what you are asking."

"Of course I do," Stoick said blithely. "Come up to the house, stay in your old room for a few days, act like my son…"

"I am your son," Hiccup said through his teeth. "Until you disowned me. And not for doing anything wrong. I didn't commit treason. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't break any laws. I just wasn't very tall or buff or good with weapons. And while I couldn't do a lot about the first two, a loving father could have fixed the third one…but I never had one of those." Stoick stared at him.

"Chiefing takes a lot of time," Stoick said in a low voice.

"Or you could have asked one of your friends to teach me," Hiccup persisted. "Hoark, Ack-even Phlegma the Fierce…but you didn't. So while all the other kids were taught weapons, I wasn't. And was it any shock I was useless? So was I disowned for being useless because my father couldn't spare the time, attention or effort to teach me what every other parent on Berk did? Is that what we're looking at?"

"And you were poor at Dragon Training…" Stoick reminded him brutally.

"Again, I may have stood some sort of a chance if I had been taught to fight," Hiccup reminded him. "Astrid was only a little taller than me and not much bulkier-but she was trained from when she was small. And she's the best warrior on Berk. So it can be done…if you're willing to actually put in the effort." He sighed. "So when did you decide I wasn't worth the effort, sir? Because I really need to know if I ever stood a chance of succeeding or if I had been written off when I was born small and early?" Stoick stared at him: this was the kind of conversation he had avoided for years, the kind of honest examination of his treatment of his son that he tended to duck. Stoick stared into the bright emerald eyes, seeing the flash of determination and spirit that reminded him that Hiccup was his son and for once, he refused the confrontation, knowing in the smallest corner of his soul that he was too ashamed to own up to his actions.

"We are not discussing this," he said coldly. "You will act as my Heir for the duration of the visit and Snotlout will act…" He paused. "Who am I kidding? I'll order him to shut up and stay away from the Meatheads…" Hiccup stared into the red face and gave a defeated nod.

"Only because it protects the others," he said wearily. "I guess you'll come and get me before they arrive so I sort of look like an Heir and not a thrall…" Stoick nodded and gestured to the jailor.

"Let him out," he commanded and the key was turned. Stoick pulled the door open and his son faced him, before pulling back his shoulders, lifting his chin and slowly walking out. Stoick looked him up and down and his lip curled. "Is this all you have to wear?" he asked. Hiccup cast him a disbelieving look.

"Are you kidding?" he replied sarcastically. "These are just my prison casuals. My extensive wardrobe is back at the forge…"

"Hiccup…"

"Yes!" the young man snapped. "I've grown a lot the last three years so all I have is what I stand in, okay? I have no money and Gobber certainly won't buy me any more clothes. So your so-called Heir is going to look like a thrall. Sorry, Chief-but there you are. Wanna reconsider? Or do you want to explain why I only have two worn out tunics and a fur vest I had when I was a skinny runt of fourteen?" The Chief scowled at him and for a moment, father and son glared at each other.

"I will ensure you have suitable clothes," the father decided. "Fetch your possessions and we'll move you back into your room…" Hiccup sighed.

"I think you should probably tell Snot first," he suggested. "Though maybe I could go into hiding before you do?" Stoick glanced at him and his cheeks warmed gently with embarrassment. "Yeah-he may not be too pleased and he may possibly want to have a word with me about that…" There was a narrowing of the eyes as the Chief inspected him.

"I will order Snotlout not to attack you before the visit," he said sternly. Hiccup glanced up at him, hearing the edge of disappointment in his voice at his weakness and he looked away.

"Um…sorry…" he mumbled. "But can I ask you one thing? I get you don't want to answer when you decided I was not Heir material but could you at least tell me why you had to disown me completely? Why when you took away my place as your Heir, you had to strip everything else-my family, my name, any support I may have? Because it is such a cruel thing to do for something that really was beyond my control. And I wondered…why?" He swallowed and glanced up. Stoick paused and looked at the slump-shouldered shape at his side.

"I could not alter my Heir while I had a son," he said gruffly. "So to adopt Snotlout as my Heir, I had to remove you as my son. So I had to disown you."

Hiccup stiffened and he closed his eyes.

"So you disowned me in front of the village so you could have Snotlout," he said in a shaky voice. "And you couldn't, say _explain_ this to me ahead of time? And maybe still treat me like kin? Not make me feel utterly worthless and unwanted."

"It had to be real," Stoick told him grimly. Hiccup swallowed.

"So you ruined my life, broke my heart and cast me aside like trash so you could have Snotlout as your Heir?" he said, his voice rising with anger. "Snotlout who is so damned stupid and arrogant and-and _hopeless_ that you have to order me to pretend to be your Heir to prevent that mutton-head destroying our island?" He walked away. "Yeah, thanks Dad! Really feeling the love! Tell you what-come and get me when you think you actually want me to save the damned island!" And despite the aching in his heart, he lifted his head and moved away from his father, not daring to look back and see if there was anything in Stoick's expression. If he saw one iota of compassion, of affection, Hiccup knew he would break so he walked away.

 **A/N: I have had queries about the updating schedule. I plan weekly updates for this story (and already have the next few chapters written)**

 **And yes, Toothless will appear (eventually)-hp**


	4. Friends and Family

**Four. Friends and Family**

Astrid found Hiccup in the forge after dusk, sitting aimlessly by the fire and staring vacantly into the flames. He looked pale and unhappy-but he forced himself to look up and he smiled as he saw the beautiful blonde approach with a covered bowl and hunk of bread wrapped in rags to keep it warm.

"Evening, Milady!" he said with forced cheerfulness. She frowned as she saw him and settled at his side, handing over the meal.

"The jailer said you'd been freed this afternoon-by the Chief?" she asked and he took an urgent mouthful of his stew, giving a little sigh at the sensation of hot food warming his body. He nodded.

"Yeah…um, that was something unexpected," he mumbled. "Not especially comfortable, to be honest, since he was pretty blunt about what he thinks of me." Her azure gaze slid over him and found it: the sorrow lurking behind his brave smile and light words. "But he let me out because he has a task for me…" His shoulders slumped and she scooched a little closer.

"What task?" she asked and he stiffened. "Or is it a secret?" He shrugged and chewed another mouthful of stew.

"Everyone will find out soon enough so you may as well know now," he admitted. "The Chief has asked me to act as his Heir for the Meathead visit-because I think he's worried Snotlout will make us a laughing-stock or start a war…" Astrid sighed.

"Both of those are a real possibility," she admitted, stretching her legs out in front of her and eyeing her scuffed boots. They were starting to give at the seams and she would need new ones by the end of the year. "He was put in charge of rounding up a herd of wild boars that had been raiding Mildew's cabbage fields. He ended up destroying most of the cabbage crop, half of the fencing and flattening the twins, Mildew and Gustav! Of course, he tried to blame everyone else-but he was in charge and it was a disaster. He just wanted to showboat and couldn't give any clear orders. He's not a leader." Hiccup glanced up and managed a small smile.

"So what did you do?" he asked her, knowing Astrid's no-nonsense approach and her complete lack of patience with fools. She smirked.

"I rounded up the rest of the team, we corralled the boars and trapped them in Sven's barn and I made the twins and Snotlout repair the fences before we left the farm," she said calmly. "I also reported to the Chief…though he had already received a report from Snotlout who tried to take all the credit for the mission." There was a tightness in her voice. "But Hoark and Mildew actually both told the Chief what actually happened-and who sorted things out." Hiccup grinned as he finished his meal.

"I have every faith in you," he said proudly. "Gods, you were head and shoulders above the rest of us in Dragon Training. I know the Chief trusts you. Odin help us when the Chief is gone and that idiot is supposedly in charge!" She patted his shoulder.

"That will be the reason why Stoick would want you to act as his Heir," she admitted. "Because you can act like a Chief. You can answer thoughtfully and avoid being baited. You can talk like an adult…"

"Sometimes," Hiccup put in with a small smile.

"And you can make plans, act decisively and you aren't afraid to do what is necessary," she told him. His emerald eyes flicked up to inspect her lovely face, her cheeks warmed by reflections from the fire.

"I think you may be confusing me with someone else," he mumbled self-consciously. Her hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Hiccup-you were prepared to go to jail to make sure I kept my axe," she told him more gently. "If that isn't brave, decisive and-and amazing…I don't know what is…" He blushed.

"Um…I would do anything for you-because you're my friend," he murmured. "Thanks, Astrid." She smiled and then stared at her feet, looking self-conscious.

"I-I er need to ask you a favour," she said very self consciously. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Of course," he said immediately. "Anything." She looked into his familiar face and then she stared at the ground again.

"I need to stay here," she said, her cheeks scarlet with embarrassment. His eyes widened.

"Um…I thought you stayed up in the Hall?" he gabbled. "Not that I don't want you here-Thor, that would be my greatest wish-but it gets cold and is pretty lonely here…"

"I know," she murmured. "I've been staying here since you were jailed." His eyes widened in astonishment, his face filled with shock.

"H-here?' he stammered. "Um-in the workshop?" She nodded and she saw his head drop. He swallowed. Then he nodded. "It's-it's okay. I understand…"

"No, Hiccup," she said gently. "They wanted me out of the Great Hall because it's being readied for the visit…so Gobber said I could stay here. But I won't steal your home. I can only stay if you will let me…I can sleep in the forge itself…" He was already shaking his head.

"Oh no, Astrid," he said immediately, gesturing to the practical surroundings. "I can't do that to you. The forge is open to the elements and gets really drafty at night. Um…really, definitely. And it's really not safe…You take the workshop and I-I'll sleep in the forge." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Or we could _both_ sleep in the workshop," she said definitely and she smiled as he blushed scarlet.

"Aargh! I mean…what-what about your reputation, your honour?" he asked urgently. "Please, Astrid-don't risk it just to be nice to me…" His face was stricken and she turned and wrapped a hug around him, feeling his arms self-consciously wind around her.

"Idiot," she sighed. "My reputation means nothing. It's worthless. Because, though I am brave, dedicated and peerless with my axe, no one will lift a finger to help me. My parents died and not even the few distant relatives will give me the time of day, let alone a few feet of floor space to sleep. No one will offer me shelter. No one has volunteered to help me rebuild my home. So all I have is one small trunk, my axe and my precious honour!" The last word was spat out. "But what exactly is that worth? Because no one would marry me without a dowry and even Snotlout-who has flirted with me for years-has told me he wouldn't marry me because I have no family so there is no advantage to his marrying me. I won't bring him any wealth or influence so I am…unwanted."

Hiccup's eyes widened, feeling her arms tighten fiercely around him and he hugged her harder. Of course, he hadn't realised. No one spoke to him about anything-though he had wondered why the best warrior was disrespected so. He sighed.

"You're wanted by me," he murmured. "You're amazing-brave, fierce, beautiful, smart, determined-everything anyone could want. Gods, anyone who thinks you're not worthy of them is an utter idiot! But if you want to stay, of course you can. I-I would be honoured. Though I think I may snore…" She buried her face in his shoulder for a long moment and then smiled.

"I'm a Viking," she said firmly. "I can deal with a little snoring."

But bedtime was very awkward, as Hiccup insisted she slept in the most sheltered spot-his-while he took his furs and curled up awkwardly by the door. He had lain very anxious and had stared at her as she settled down, methodically wrapping herself in her furs and blanket, loosening her hair and carefully laying her Kransen at her side, by her axe. He buried his face in the roll of old material that acted as his pillow and groaned: this was incredibly unwise and he slowly began to get up to move out into the main forge in the hope of salvaging something of her reputation…

"Move another inch and I'll knock you senseless," Astrid said quietly from the gloom. The faintest flickers from the fire outlined her golden hair and glittered in her eyes and he knew she could see him, silhouetted against the glow. He froze.

"Please, let me," he begged her softly. "I'm disgraced and dishonoured. Don't let that happen to you as well."

"For some reason, it already has," she said in a toneless voice. "At least for once, I have some company-and the company of a friend. So please-stay, Hiccup. Let me wake up for once with someone who cares-even a little-for me."

He stared at her. She was strong and she was tough and no one would dare to call her anything but brave…yet that tiny plea had broken his heart because it betrayed how much she had missed her family. Mourning her parents, she had found scant succour from her neighbours and what distant kin she had and she had essentially become a vagrant, unsupported by the village and Tribe she was so admired by. He shook his head.

"I care more than a little," he sighed and guiltily lay back down. "You are always welcome here, Astrid. You don't have to ask. And I wish…I wish I had the means to help rebuild your family home as well." She blinked hard, her vision swimming at the simple sincerity in his words. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Hiccup," she said softly. "Now get some rest."

But as her breathing evened into sleep, he wondered what the true reason was why she was treated so unfairly and promised if there was anything he could do about it, he would.

oOo

The next morning, he was up before she was, rolling his furs up and sneaking out into the forge to stretch and take a few deep breaths of the cold morning air. The little workshop had been appreciably warmer with two people in it and he had found her soft, sighing breaths soothing. It was an impossible dream, of course, but he had allowed himself to imagine that this was more than an awkward act-of-necessity thing but that he could hope to wake to Astrid Hofferson every morning, hope to spend his life with her. He shook himself and stared across the slowly-waking village. It was the ultimate fantasy and would never come true…but a guy had to dream.

He had rekindled the fire in the forge and had fetched some water from the well when she emerged, her hair rebraided and Kransen back in place. She smiled as she saw him and he returned it, emerald eyes glittering with happiness he got to spend some time with her. She gratefully used the water he had fetched to wash her face and then she stared around.

"So…what do you do for entertainment around here?" she asked him casually and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Usually, I get the fire going and then get to work…" he admitted and then he gestured to the large pile of weapons needing servicing. "And I guess Gobber will expect me to make up for my little holiday…" She sighed then looked round the forge and grabbed a pair of swords.

"I usually train a little before I eat," she told him and tossed one to him. He caught it with much more ease than she remembered-but then, she hadn't trained or seen him in action with a weapon since he was that scrawny fishbone of a fifteen year old. Eighteen year old Hiccup was taller and three years stronger though still very lean and lanky. She noted he held the sword in his left hand with relative comfort. He looked self-conscious.

"Um…not got anyone to train with," he mumbled but she smiled and led him round the back of the forge.

"You have now," she told him, lifting her sword. He backed up a pace, then adopted a balanced stance and rested his sword against hers.

"Go easy on me," he murmured. "I mean, I'm pretty hopeless…" She grinned and slammed her sword straight into his and he parried with a very sturdy grip. She swiftly began to rain blows on his weapon and he steadfastly parried, backing away slowly, his eyes locked on her.

"Come on, Hiccup," she encouraged him. "I'm sure you can manage a little aggression…" He swatted two furious blows at his head away and shook his head.

"Not really an aggressive sort of guy," he admitted. "I just need to defend myself…" She switched, dropping to a knee and slamming a blow at his body. He swiftly spun and blocked, continuing the spin and swatting her sword up before his backswing slapped it from her hand. Her eyes widened in utter shock. He backed up a pace and offered her his hand. "Um…sorry…" he apologised. "You are okay, aren't you?" She accepted his hand and for a second, there was a look of annoyance in her sea-blue eyes-swiftly replaced by admiration.

"That was…amazing!" she told him, a broad smile lighting her face. "Hiccup-that was really great!"

"Just…lucky? I guess?" he said uncertainly but she smiled and collected her sword.

"Hiccup-none of the others have come close to beating me for years!" she told him matter-of-factly. "Not even Snotlout, by the way! So that is really…"

"Lucky," Hiccup said with a small grin. "I'll take lucky, every day of the week." She stared into his kindly face and briefly pressed a hand to his cheek, her fingers warm on the fading bruise.

"Why do you do this?" she asked softly. "Why do you keep putting yourself down?" He briefly closed his eyes and leaned slightly into her touch before opening them again.

"Just sticking with the general consensus," he reminded her with a smile. She winked at him.

"It won't get you an easy time off me again," she teased him with a smirk. "Okay-take your stance, sword boy!"

"Sword boy?"

"Hey, if it fits, run with it," Astrid smirked and rested her sword against his.

"I think that's a very mixed metaphor, by the way," Hiccup pointed out, smiling as well.

"If it works, why worry?" she grinned and attacked.

They finished when Gobber finally got up, half an hour later. The honours had evened up and Astrid had beaten Hiccup as much as she had lost-but she had relished the challenge of someone who was actually skilled at the sword-not that Hiccup would admit to anything. She knew his father, the Chief, was an excellent swordsman, and she wondered if he had inherited his aptitude with the blade. Certainly, he had been practising-though probably on his own, since he was extremely self-conscious about his ability-but his grip was good, his eye excellent and reflexes very fast. She gave him some pointers as they sparred and he picked up on them swiftly, improving with every bout. It gave a warm feeling of accomplishment that she could help him improve his swordsmanship along with a sense of sadness that he would have loved to make his father proud with his skill-but that it was too late. Stoick would never forgive Hiccup for being…well, Hiccup.

Heading off to her chores, Hiccup turned back to his work, grabbing the first damaged sword and dipping it into the fire, his green gaze sweeping across the chaos in the forge. Sighing, he set to work tidying and reordering the space and then turning back to the red-hot sword. He stuffed another couple into the fire, pumped the bellows a couple of times and pulled his leather apron on, then began to pound the sword back into shape.

"Yer better mending them than playing with them," Gobber commented, perching on his stool by the hatch and swigging from a flask of mead.

"Yeah-but Astrid wanted to practice so…" Hiccup mumbled, his hammer clanging regularly against the metal. He paused, adjusted the sword and recommenced his repair.

"Yer sweet on her, aren't you?" Gobber commented. Hiccup sighed.

"Most of my life," he admitted, "but she doesn't feel the same so friendship is as good as it can gets. I would do anything for her-because, quite frankly, she is about my only friend! So if she wants to practice with the sword, I'll practice with her-no matter how useless I am." Gobber took another gulp and his eyes narrowed.

"Yer know why yer father let yer out of the jail?" Gobber asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah," he said bitterly and the blacksmith looked at his assistant. The edge to Hiccup's tone told his mentor more than he usually revealed and Gobber frowned.

"Why didn't yer turn him down?" he asked bluntly and Hiccup laid his hammer down, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"He's my Chief as well as my-well, _former_ -father," Hiccup reminded him. "I would always do what he asked. It is my duty." _And it may keep Astrid safe-at least for the moment._

"It was his duty as a father to protect and prepare you for life in Berk," Gobber reminded him and Hiccup sighed, covering his eyes with his hand for a second.

"Never said he wasn't a lousy father," he mumbled. "Doesn't mean I should be a lousy son-or subject." Gobber looked an him and gently reached forward, patting the lad on the shoulder. Hiccup stiffened for the briefest of moments until the man withdrew.

"You're a more forgiving man than most of this village," he commented and Hiccup sighed.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" he complained. Gobber glanced up the Plaza and sighed.

"Yer know, when yer see Snotlout, what were ye planning on saying tae him?" he asked thoughtfully. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Byeeee," he sighed, looking at his boss. "And then hiding in the caves by Thor's beach for the next month, probably."

"I think ye need a better plan," Gobber pointed out, "'coz he's heading straight down the hill towards yer!" Hiccup snapped round to see Snotlout and the twins mere yards away. Turning in a panic, he threw off his leather apron and chased out of the back of the forge-to find Gustav and Else grabbing him. He shrugged them off-but they had delayed him long enough for the twins to grab his arms and haul him back. Snotlout glared as the auburn-haired young man was pressed back against the wall of the forge and the Heir swaggered forward, an unpleasant smile crossing his features.

"Hello, Useless," he snarked. Hiccup swallowed.

"I have a name, you know," he replied. Snotlout inspected his fingernails, picking at one nonchalantly.

"Yeah-and it's Useless!" he sneered. "So why am I having to let the Chief pretend you are the Heir instead of me? What did you say to make him treat you special?"

 _He's never treated me specially,_ Hiccup thought miserably. _Nope. Always thinks the worst of me in any situation._ "He came to _me_ with the order." He emphasised the word as he finally answered aloud. "Said I had to do it for the good of the Tribe. I told him you wouldn't be happy-and that it was probably a really bad idea…but he's the Chief…"

Snotlout rammed his fist into Hiccup's midriff and the taller young man gasped in pain, bowing forward as far as the twins would allow him.

"I bet you could always turn him down," he leered. Hiccup coughed in pain, his face suddenly pale.

"Don't think so," he groaned. Snotlout punched his body again.

"I could make you," he threatened and Hiccup closed this eyes in pain.

"Didn't the Chief order you not to beat me up before the Meathead delegation came?" he groaned. There was a pause.

"How did you know about that?" Snotlout growled, his tone annoyed that his victim was aware of the order and Hiccup forced his bleary green gaze to inspect the stocky and powerful young man whose cold blue eyes held only menace.

"Because he told me," he wheezed. There was a jerk on his arms.

"Before the delegation comes," Ruffnut murmured. "He didn't say anything about after, did he?"

 _Oh Gods…_

"No," Snotlout said with a nasty grin. "Okay, Useless-be seeing ya! Once they've gone, we'll pick this up-and we can have a proper talk in case you get any ideas above your place…"

"Can't see that happening," Hiccup mumbled, earning himself a final blow in to gut. It was like being hit by an iron mace.

"Don't get comfortable," Snotlout warned him and nodded. With a laugh, the twins threw him to the ground and the walked off, laughing.

"Oh Gods," he groaned. "I mean why when they're so amazingly mutton-headed do they pick up on that? Is this some kind of joke, Thor?"

"Nah, he's just a Viking," Gobber commented from the forge. "And Vikings are good at being cruel and vicious…" Hiccup staggered to his feet, his arms wrapped around his abused middle.

"And you couldn't…?" he asked dryly.

"I knew ye'd do fine, lad," he commented and took another swig. Hiccup shook his head and limped back into the forge, slumping by Gobber, grabbing the flask and taking a swig as well.

"That makes one of us," he said painfully. "And the damned Meatheads haven't even arrived yet."


	5. The Acting Heir

**Five. The Acting Heir**

The ships approached the docks slowly, sails trimmed as they readied the ropes for mooring. Stoick the Vast stood massive and proud at the head of his welcoming party, flanked by his best friend, his brother, his nephew-and his son.

Astrid could see Hiccup was incredibly tense, his shoulders taut as he stood to the side of his father, playing the role of Heir. He was carefully as far from Snotlout as he could manage, a new deep red tunic and deep olive leggings clothing his tall shape. A new belt was tight around his narrow waist, his old knife comfortably sitting on one hip-and a well-worn sword borrowed from the armoury sat on the other. She smiled: he had bathed carefully and she had volunteered to cut his hair, though he had briefly wondered if he should just braid it like most of the Hooligans.

"I mean, the Chief has his hair completely braided and…" he argued but she had sat by him in the forge, her fingers combing through his soft, auburn locks and she had smiled.

"I can't imagine you with long braids," she murmured. "Kind of always see you with shorter hair." His lips curled up in a small smile that froze as she grabbed her axe.

"Um…Astrid? May need my head for the visit…" he said nervously but she smiled and gently began to use the extremely sharp blade to trim the auburn mess.

"Keep still," she murmured and he hardly dared breathe as she carefully sliced away until she was satisfied, ensuring his hair was above his shoulders, cut wispily to frame his face. He gave a wry smile as she finally moved the axe away and warily checked his head.

"Thank Thor-still there," he sighed and she swatted his shoulder.

"Were you implying I may not be perfectly accurate with my axe, Haddock?" she teased him and his eyes widened comically.

"Implying nothing, Milady!" he said hurriedly as she grinned, then snagged a hank of hair behind his right ear. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Hold still," she ordered him and tugged harder.

"Ow…I'm trying…" he protested as she worked swiftly, deft fingers winding the hair into a small braid. His emerald eyes widened as she smiled and concentrated on making a second small braid by the first. When she had finished, she had smiled triumphantly.

"There! You look just like a Hooligan Heir should!" she said and regretted the words as she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before it was replaced by a smile at the compliment.

"Why thank you, Milady," he murmured softly. She looked him up and down.

"Hmm…red looks good on you," she added and was rewarded by a blush. His emerald gaze flicked up, seeing the warmth in her eyes and his heart briefly soared.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Though I'd rather be several islands away from Snotlout during this. He's not going to be happy." She leaned against him as they stared into the fire down in the forge.

"Just remember that fathead will get us all killed and that Stoick had to swallow his pride and ask you to save us, Hiccup," she reminded him. "I have faith in you."

She saw him lift his head as the gangplank slammed onto the dock. Stoick stood up straighter as the Meathead delegation walked wont to meet them. Mogadon, Chief of Meathead, was a large, brutal-looking man who was renowned for being rude, aggressive and violent: in other words, a perfect Viking. His son Thuggory was tall, buff and handsome with dark hair, dark eyes and a smug, calculating face.

"Greeting, Stoick, you old bastard!" the Meathead Chief announced loudly. "Not dead yet?"

"I could say the same for you!" Stoick replied in his booming voice and the two men instantly clasped hands, the gesture of friendship still edged with the keen rivalry. Thuggory eyed Hiccup calculatingly, his dark eyes mocking.

"Fishbone! You still alive?" he scoffed. "Haven't seen you for a few years at the Annual Chief gathering!" Hiccup hitched up a small smile.

"Well, Yakface, the raids are worse than ever and my Dad doesn't want himself and his Heir off the island when we're being raided," Hiccup said honestly. Thuggory eyed him up disparagingly.

"So you lead defence against the raids?" he said disbelievingly. Hiccup stared straight into his eyes.

"The Elders lead the defences and I serve the people of Berk as my father wishes," he said truthfully. "While you hide, I guess?" The small lift of the corner of his mouth had Thuggory growing red with anger at the accusation.

"I fight as a Meathead should!" he shouted. "You scrawny weakling fishbone!"

Hiccup stared at him, recalling so many Chief Meetings where he had been ostracised and ruthlessly teased by the other, bigger heirs. There had been so many times he had sat at the back, excluded and abused but he knew how they wold expect him to react-and he had the measure of them.

"Better than a brainless, yak-faced, cowardly oaf!" he shot back strongly and every eye turned to him. Snotlout's jaw dropped and he elbowed his father, expecting the Meathead Heir to run his cousin through. But Thuggory threw his head back and roared with laughter. Mogadon clapped Stoick on the shoulder powerfully.

"He's your son, for sure!" he roared in delight. "By Odin, the boy has balls!" Stoick nodded absently as Thuggory grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and stared into the wide emerald eyes.

"Damn, Hicc-it's good to see you again!" he exclaimed. "And look at you! You've grown.." He gestured upwards. Hiccup gave a wry smile.

"Yeah," he admitted, gesturing round his middle. "This way, not so much…" Thuggory roared with laughter again and draped his arm across Hiccup's shoulder. "I guess you don't recall the others in the party?" He gestured to the others in order. "Gobber the Belch-blacksmith and the Chief's Right Hook Man…Spitelout Jorgensen, the Chief's brother…Snotlout Jorgensen, his son and my cousin…"

"Ah, the mutton-headed Snotman, the dumbest boy on Berk…" Thuggory scoffed and Hiccup saw his cousin's eyes narrow: he tried to calculate the number of punches and kicks this would earn him. He shrugged and turned away from the seething Jorgensen.

"I couldn't possibly comment," he said heavily. "Behind we have the warriors Hoark, Ack, Phlegma the Fierce and Astrid Hofferson, the Shield Maiden of Berk!" Astrid gave a small smile back, her blue eyes calm. Thuggory's dark eyes lingered for a few seconds too long on her slim form, a small smile lifting his lips.

"Berk is a very fortunate place," he murmured and Hiccup felt an unfamiliar curl of jealousy in his chest but he crushed it. Astrid would take care of herself and it wasn't his business what people thought of her-or who she chose to speak to. He was just fortunate that she sometimes chose to spend time with him. But he forced his face to be neutral and gestured up the hill, after their fathers.

"I think we should catch up and then you can have to whole tour," he invited and the Meathead headed off up the hill with Hiccup walking alongside, laughing politely at the visitor's comments and trying to keep him away from Snotlout. But the Heir lingered, scowling angrily at the long, lean shape of his predecessor who was carrying off the role of Heir with some aplomb. His fists curled with a tight crack, knuckles white against his skin.

"Who in Odin's name does he think he is?" he ground out through his teeth. The twins sniggered.

"Heir to Berk," Tuff pointed out. "After all, he knows all the other Heirs and they all know he's the Chief's son. And he certainly knows how to handle that Thuggory…"

"I could have insulted him just as well," Snotlout grumbled.

"No, you would have punched him and started a fight," Astrid said in exasperation. "Hiccup has that relationship with him which means he knows how far he can go."

"He'll pay for insulting me," Snotlout promised. "I'll beat him to a pulp for it!" Shooting a disgusted look at the self-absorbed young man, Astrid rolled her eyes and stalked up the ramp after them. Her eyes trailed the tall, lean shape and saw Hiccup smiling, the quiet confidence he exuded utterly convincing. Stoick was already halfway up the Plaza with Gobber, Hoark and Spitelout, bantering with Modadon and his retinue while Thuggory peered around the village, his eyes mildly pitying at the obvious damage from the raids.

"I hadn't realised things were this bad," he murmured soberly and Hiccup gave a small shrug: this was all he knew.

"Old village, all new houses," he commented dryly. "We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues-so we'll carry on." And then he paused, seeing a small group of Vikings talking about thinking about rebuilding some homes. "Okay, gather round," he called and they reluctantly came closer: the Chief had ordered them to obey Hiccup as if he was the Heir during the visit. No one seemed happy as it meant that they would have to be seen to obey the generally despised young man but Stoick had been very clear about his orders. Facing a sea of unfriendly faces, Hiccup knew he was really pushing his luck, but he hoped he could make this work.

"Our village is desperately short of homes since the last raid and we all need to pull together to fix this," he announced. "So rather than just crowd around and build one home, I suggest we pool our resources and build several all at once." There was a pause. "You-can you get the timbers for the frames for three houses?" he asked. There was a pause and a handful of very bearded Hooligans nodded. It was easy enough to chop down several trees as one. He turned to another group. "Can you get the shingles for the roofs-see what you can salvage from the homes that have been lost. Likewise boards from the the outside." There were nods and thoughtful looks.

"What are you planning U…Hiccup?" Snotlout sneered from the back. Clasping his hands, Hiccup focussed his emerald gaze on the group.

"Three homes," he said. "Everyone pitches in. For two of them-for the Dagmars and Elofsons-we can use the foundations and remains from the recent raid. The third, we can build on old foundations-of the Hofferson home." Astrid stared at him in shock but he had continued talking. "We can do this, guys! Everyone pitch in on every home-don't just help your kinsman or your neighbour: help your fellow Hooligans. All of them!" He paused. "You have your tasks. Go!"

Despite their reservations, the vikings nodded and separated into groups, preparing the plots, salvaging materials and fetching the frames. Snotlout wandered forward with the twins, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want us to do, Hiccup?" he asked in a tight voice. Eyes drifting up the Plaza, they lingered for a moment on his father.

"Help fetch the wood for the frames then assist construction of the homes," he said firmly. "Snot, twins-you're on frames. Fishlegs-you too. Astrid-you and the fire crew are lighter and agile-can you start on the roofs as soon as possible. Get the kids involved in picking though the remains of these and other ruined homes for building materials." He paused and gave a smile, looking at Astrid. "Make it a game with a prize for the kid who finds the most useable material. That should appeal to their competitive instincts…" Astrid nodded and flashed a small smile before turning away to her crew. Looking around slightly nervously, he nodded. "Um…carry on," he announced and with a scowl, Snotlout turned away, already complaining to the twins and Fishlegs. Thuggory inspected the lean shape by his side and nodded.

"Impressive," he commented. "I wouldn't know how to build a home and just getting them to build three…is ambitious…" Hiccup shrugged.

"A Chief serves his people," he quoted blandly. "We get raided every week or so and if we don't act quickly, we'll end up with no village. The raids have been much worse recently so we've lost a lot of homes. I'm just doing what I can to help the village." Thuggory clapped him on the shoulder and he almost lost his footing.

"You know, I think your strongest muscle is up here," he murmured, tapping the side of his head. Hiccup shrugged.

"I think your father wants you to have the full tour," he commented and led the Heir away. "And I know my Dad wants to show off the village himself!"

oOo

By dusk, the guests had been shown the village from top to bottom including the dragon-killing arena. Hiccup had hung back, trying to suppress the memories of his less than successful turn in dragon training. Almost killed by a Gronckle and subsequently by a Nadder, his innate clumsiness and lack of muscle had ended in him being pulled from the class, humiliating the Chief and ending any chance for Hiccup to impress his dragon-slaying father. Fighting the urge to cringe back or run, he compromised by leaning against the wall at the back of the group and trying not to garner any notice as Stoick showed his guests around.

"I'll bet your son was a star in the class," Mogadon probed, his tone taunting. Stoick stiffened but with a sigh, Hiccup moved forward.

"I never stood a chance," he said pleasantly, "because my class had Astrid Hofferson in it. And she is head and shoulders above all of our generation." The Meathead Chief looked at him with a sneer on his face.

"You were beaten by a girl," he scorned.

"I was beaten by Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said with a smile. "The finest warrior on Berk-and our Shield Maiden. I would guess that your son wouldn't stand a chance against her either!" As expected, both the Meathead Chief and his Heir bridled at the insult and began to harangue Hiccup but the young man merely looked at them calmly. He had far too much experience of being insulted to allow the empty threats to bother him but Stoick grew red and Hiccup could see his father's temper rising.

"Enough!" the Chief snapped, his face as flaming red as his hair. "The meal is ready up in the Great Hall." He brusquely gestured and after a long look between the Meathead delegation members which ended in sniggers as they glanced at Hiccup, they headed in the direction indicated. But Stoick grabbed Hiccup's arm none-too-gently as he made to go after them. "What was that?" he hissed. The young man sighed.

"My failure in Dragon Training is a matter of fact," he said in a low voice, his eyes scanning the angry face and cringing inwardly at the scorching disappointment. "No point in denying that-so why not make a positive of it? Astrid is an asset to our island D…sir. I just took the opportunity to point out what we have-and they haven't." He gave a small smile. "We both know they're testing us, challenging your authority and the strength of the Hooligan Tribe. So I will do what I can to push back." Stoick met the emerald gaze and gave a curt nod: it was easy with the disappointment at Hiccup's lack of physical prowess to forget the boy's intelligence and previous training.

"And what were you saying to the villagers?" he growled. Hiccup sighed, guessing his father would be angered at his nerve in ordering them to work when technically, he had no right to.

"Proving the point," he replied, glancing after the visitors. "We have more raids than any other island, Dad, and there is a huge amount of damage. I wanted to demonstrate that we are strong and organised. I know the traditional way is for each family to mend their own home but that kind of falls down if you don't have a family. So I'm trying something called 'economy of scale'. We build three homes together so it's more efficient."

"That is not the Viking way," Stoick growled and Hiccup nodded as they turned to follow the Meatheads.

"True-but when you think about it, the Viking way has almost every home crammed with displaced people and houses built at a pitifully slow rate and only by kin and direct neighbours, not everyone,," Hiccup said, his brows slightly furrowed. "So I have the village rebuilding the Dagmars' and Elofsons' houses-and Astrid's." Stoick snorted and Hiccup turned his emerald gaze on his father, who was pacing along swiftly beside him. Hiccup had to lengthen his stride to keep up. "And that always troubled me as well, Chief," he added in a low voice, as they reached the lower part of the village and started to head up the Plaza. "Why no one will take Astrid in and no one would help her rebuild her home?"

"That's not your business, boy," the Chief told him gruffly. Hiccup shook his head.

"Actually, it is," he said quietly. "If I am acting as your Heir, sir, then I have to do what you taught me-that a Chief protects his own. And Astrid is one of us. So why is she being treated worse than an outcast?" Stoick stared at him, hearing the faint edge of anger in the words.

"She's a lone woman-and no wife will want to take her into their home-unless they were kin," he mumbled gruffly. "And her distant kin said they couldn't place her."

"And you, Dad?" Hiccup asked him directly. "You couldn't offer her a home?" He flicked a contemptuous look at the younger man.

"I did," he growled. "But she refused. She said she could not live under the same roof as Snotlout…" Hiccup sighed.

"Who has pestered her and flirted with her for years, refusing to take no for an answer," he murmured. "Boy, I can understand that! And I guess when people learned she had refused to stay with you, none of them would offer her a place." Stoick nodded and Hiccup's face creased in a frown.

"But that is unfair," he protested. "She certainly doesn't deserve to be homeless just because she doesn't want to have to fend of Snotlout's attentions every minute of the day!"

"I've spoken to him to remind Snotlout than he cannot marry Astrid," Stoick revealed. "As Heir, he will have to marry for politics. A contract will be arranged for him with a suitable girl to the advantage of Berk. We are beset by raids and need all the allies we can get. And Astrid, while a beautiful and accomplished lass, has no wealth, power or influence to contribute. She will be lucky to marry at all-so it's a blessing she has chosen to become a Shield Maiden."

"I can't believe it," Hiccup said quietly. "So the tragedy that killed her family and made her homeless means she has to stay homeless and alone?" He lifted his chin. "At least I can help with one of those." Stoick opened his mouth to argue and then his eyes swept over the Plaza and he gaped. There were three new houses almost completed, the frames finished, roofing almost complete and side panels being eagerly hammered into place by the villagers.

"What…?" the Chief murmured, seeing the Meatheads gaping and staring in shock at the speed and efficiency of the construction process. "I-I have never…" Hiccup sighed, seeing Astrid shouting at Gustav to stop showboating and finishing the shingles on the Elofsons's rebuilt home.

"Okay-so not the Viking way," he admitted. "But for today, it can be the Hooligan way…at least in front of the visitors?" His eyes widened in shock as he felt the pat on the shoulder.

"Good work, Hiccup," Stoick told him and nodded, before striding away. For a long moment, the young man just stared after his father and he shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks," Hiccup murmured quietly. "Couldn't have said that three years ago? Or _ever,_ previously?" And then he trudged up the Plaza past the almost-rebuilt homes.

oOo

Snotlout Jorgensen was in a foul mood, sitting with the other older teens and the fire crew, watching Hiccup the Useless sitting in HIS place, taking HIS plaudits and acting like HE was still the Heir of Berk. It was almost enough to put a man off his food.

"Look at him," he grumbled to Fishlegs and the twins through a mouthful of roast yak. "Sitting in my place, pretending to be me and…"

"Actually, I think he's pretending to be him," Fishlegs pointed out. "He was the Heir-and the Meatheads don't know there was any change. And he's getting on fine with them…"

"Yeah-but he made us work!" Tuff complained.

"Yeah-what was that about?" Ruff grumbled. "Who knew Useless could be a tyrant?"

"My arms are going to drop off from all that hammering!" Gustav whined pathetically.

"He looks too comfortable up there," Snotlout snarked. "He's gonna need reminding hard when they leave…"

"We're all with you, big brother," Else reassured him. "You're the Heir we're want. And that scrawny boy is gonna pay for upsetting my brother."

Astrid chewed her yak roast and listened with some dismay. All Snotlout thought about was himself and his stupid pride, not the good of the Tribe or the others he was meant to be protecting as the Heir and prospective Chief. The stocky young man had protested all day at being expected to work and help rebuild the homes and Astrid, who had been hammering roof shingles on all day, felt her frustration rise at his selfishness and laziness. He tended to duck work and expect everyone else to follow his orders while he sat back and watched. She knew that Hiccup had always worked hard, she was trained to pitch in whenever possible and the Chief firmly believed that no job was too small for a Chief to serve his people. She couldn't imagine the Tribe under Snotlout.

"And a Hunt tomorrow," Snotlout announced. "Time to demonstrate my awesome prowess at Dragon killing."

"Hah-Useless will crash and burn-maybe literally!" Gustav suggested. "He almost got eaten three times in your Dragon Training class, didn't he?" Snotlout gave a nasty grin.

"And if Hiccup ends up dead-then there will be no question who's the Heir-no matter who comes to visit!" he said darkly.

"But the Chief will protect him, if he's in danger," Else pointed out.

"It would be a matter of honour for him not to see his 'Heir' killed in front of him," Yaklegs added.

"Unless he isn't killed-but really really hurt…" Tuff suggested.

"Or put in a situation where he could be," Fishlegs noted thoughtfully. Every eye turned on him and Astrid tried to catch his eye and shut him up but, oblivious, he rambled on. "I mean, if he had to fight Thuggory, he would be shamed or killed."

"Both of which would be a disaster for the Tribe!" Astrid reminded him sharply, but Snotlout totally ignored her, stroking his chin.

"That's a great idea, Fishface!" he said eagerly. "Now to think. How to get Thuggory to kick Hiccup's ass."


	6. Hunted

**Six: Hunted**

The visitors were up early, eager to get out into the forests of Berk and go hunting dragons while the older teens were preparing to accompany the hunt. Hiccup was panicking because he had failed Dragon Training and now he would be expected to demonstrate the skills he patently did not possess. So he had slept poorly in his old bed, lying on the hard wooden base, staring at the ceiling he had inspected so many times as a child and sighing. It was no longer his room, his home, but the memories ached because there had been so much disappointment and sorrow there…and prior to that, for a few brief years, his father had loved him and he had been sort of happy.

He had gotten up before the dawn and headed down to the well to draw the water for the house, then headed back to the forge to find Astrid already up and zinging with tension. She had slept in his space in the workshop until her house was finished but expected to spend her first night there that night. She stared at his shape as he slumped onto Gobber's stool and dug his hands worriedly into his hair.

"And I'm dead," he told her frantically. "I've been running over it all night in my head and if the dragons don't kill me, Snotlout probably will." She sighed: she had warned him that Snotlout was plotting and though they both knew that the Heir was painfully stupid, he was very capable of cunning and ruthlessness.

"I'll watch him," she promised, "as long as you watch out for those dragons!" He gave a small sigh and nodded, his head bowed.

"I'm sure they'll be watching out for me," he groaned "They need toothpicks, after all…" She slapped his shoulder and he winced.

"Stop putting yourself down," she ordered him irritably. "Honestly, Hiccup-in one day, you've gotten three houses rebuilt-including mine, which I honestly thought would never happen-and you've really given as good as you've got from Thuggory. So you're doing fine!"

"And that so fills me with confidence," he sighed, running his hands through his hair again. "Thuggory has got his eye on you, by the way." She started and stared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" she asked in an icy voice. His shoulders slumped at her annoyance.

"Um, sorry," he apologised. "But he's spotted the most beautiful woman on Berk and he fancies himself as a ladies' man…and he'll expect you to swoon and fall at his feet…" The furious look on her face would melt metal and he shrugged. "Not that you ever would," he added hastily. _I hope,_ he added silently.

"Arrogant boar," Astrid spat irritably. "He's just like Snotlout except taller…and smarter… All the Heirs are the same…" Hiccup sighed and she realised what she had said. "Except you," she amended, feeling guilty. His green gaze flicked up.

"Be careful," he warned her. "He may seem to be pleasant but he can be ruthless when he's got his eye on something." She shrugged.

"I don't have any money or connections,' she reminded him softly, sitting by him and shrugging. "Can't see the Heir of Meathead wanting to marry a girl from Berk with no family or dowry…"

"But you are our Shield Maiden," Hiccup pointed out, relishing her closeness. "And our best warrior. I wouldn't put it past them to want you just to deprive us of you."

"And I will refuse," she told him firmly. "I am not leaving Berk-especially not for that ass!" He very cautiously took her hand and stared into her azure eyes.

"Just…be careful around him," he advised in a low voice. "I would hate for you be to be targeted as a prize in a game to humiliate Berk…" Her hand curled around his.

"I'll take care if you do," she told him earnestly. "And keep an eye on Snotlout!"

"Boy, this is going to be fun," he grumbled. "The first time I've been on a hunt-and I'm the prey."

By the time the sun was up and Hiccup had returned from the forge, Stoick was up and ready to go, silently offering the young man a hunk of bread and cold yak meat. Head down, Hiccup slid into the chair opposite, immediately feeling that failure of a fifteen year old boy again. The Chief stared at the young man as he ate self-consciously and then took a sip of his ale.

"You don't eat enough," he told Hiccup gruffly and his son flicked a defensive look at him, then stared back at his plate.

"Not your concern any more," he said slowly. "Whether I am permitted to eat or chased out of the Great Hall and abused for coming to take a break after nearly an entire day working without a rest, you made it clear it wasn't your business." He swallowed.

"You're thin," Stoick commented. Hiccup almost dropped his plate and stared at his father.

"You mean you never wondered why people called me a fishbone?" Hiccup replied with instinctive sarcasm.

"Stay close to me," the Chief ordered him. "I'm not sure what the Meatheads will get up to but I wouldn't put it past Mogadon to try to get you harmed. And his son is mean and cunning."

"Thanks for the warning," Hiccup said tonelessly. The Chief cleared his throat.

"Just because things have worked out…the way they have…doesn't mean I don't care for you…" he began awkwardly. Hiccup did drop his plate then and stared at him, emerald eyes wide in utter shock before an unfamiliar flicker of anger crossed his face.

"Actually, it means exactly that," he reminded his father coldly. "You gave away my birthright, you disowned me, you told me you couldn't even warn me or show me any affection because 'it had to be real' so you utterly ruined my life and broke my heart…and now you claim that you still care for me?" He rose and glared at his father. "Thor, I didn't think you could be even more insensitive, Stoick-but it seems I was wrong. Because that is the single most crass and hurtful thing I have ever heard." He rose and headed for the stairs. "I'll get my sword. I think I may need it." Stoick rose as well.

"Hiccup, I-I…" he began, unable to frame the words-that somehow, he had realised that his son wasn't the weak and useless prospect he had appeared as a scrawny lad of fifteen. The young man paused halfway up the stairs, though he didn't look back to the huge flame-haired shape of the Chief.

"Prove it," Hiccup said in a cool voice. "Actions speak truer than words. So far, all your actions have shown is that you believed I was too weak to be your Heir but that the person you chose to replace me was so unsuited that you had to order me to pretend to be what you removed from me. If you imagine you care for me- _Dad_ -then show it." And then he headed up to the platform and collected his sword. Below him, Stoick stared after his son for a long time before turning and walking away. Hiccup's hand closed on the sword as he heard the door thud closed and he gave a shuddering sigh. All he ever wanted was his father's affection and approval…but he guessed now there was no chance he would ever earn that.

He emerged as the Meatheads arrived in front of the Chief's House, weapons in hand. Stoick had ordered the older teens, Spitelout, Hoark and Ack to attend. Gustav and the rest of the fire crew were also coming. Mogadon and Thuggory were in good spirits, armed to the teeth and wagering how many dragons they would slay while Snotlout was smirking and baiting the Meathead Heir. The Chiefs set out at the front of the party and Hiccup drifted forward until he was close to Stoick and Thuggory, listening to his opposite number and hearing the man sneer a disparaging comment about himself.

The walk was steep and the twins and Snotlout were soon moaning that it was too far and that their feet were hurting. Once over the mountain that formed most of the village, Berk flattened out a little and spread back into a series of valleys, ridges and coves all covered in dense fir forests. All the Hooligans knew that the island was infested with dragons and there were dragon traps set in various places. Hiccup was on alert, his hand close to the hilt of his sword and eyes drifting to check the others. Astrid was on alert her eyes darting over the vegetation, seeking for dragon sign and the fire crew were tailing Hiccup, muttering insults and disparaging comments just loud enough for the fake Heir to hear.

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout moaned, his mouth turned down in an expression of discontent. The twins instantly took up the refrain.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are…"

"SHUT! UP!" the Chief bellowed in anger and rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was his actual Heir and his friends behaving like five year olds in front of the troublesome Meathead visitors. For about the dozenth time in the last day, he was doubting the wisdom of his decision to make Snotlout his Heir in favour of Hiccup. The young auburn-haired Viking quietly walked forward-then paused and his head snapped round as the shrubbery rustled and a flaming green and orange Nadder erupted out.

Everyone leapt back and Hiccup almost snatched his sword-but he saw the dragon startled by their proximity-and only heard the growl the moment his hand dropped to the sword. Instinctively, he removed his hand and the growl died…until Astrid lunged forward. The dragon snapped round, pupils vanishing to slits, spines snapping up and a roar rumbling through its scaly body. Hiccup ducked under the swinging tail as the Shield Maiden dodged into the dragon's blind spot and slowly swayed until it pulled away…and then Thuggory attacked with his axe, hacking the exposed neck. The Nadder gave a despairing shriek as the other Meatheads all fell on the dragon and Hiccup ducked back, his face vaguely distressed.

The dragon had been startled and had calmed when he took his hand away from the sword, showing he was not a threat. Did it understand that much? Could it respond like an intelligent beast, only attacking when threatened?

He blinked. It was dead now and no one would ever know.

"You froze!" Snotlout sneered. "Some Heir you are!"

"Astrid was in no danger," Hiccup said baldly, staring at the corpse. He had seen dead Vikings and dead dragons before but he never killed for fun or sport. In fact, he had probably never killed anything anyway. "And the Hunt was for our guests." Thuggory looked up, a smear of dragon blood on his cheek.

"You were welcome to chip in," he noted, reading distaste in Hiccup's face. The young Hooligan swallowed.

"Didn't want to spoil your fun," he said hollowly. Stoick frowned and glared at him. "You hunt: I'll only kill if threatened."

"So you're a coward," Mogadon accused him, wiping his axe on his arm-bindings. Pale, Hiccup shook his head.

"I have seen too much battle and death to find killing for sport in any way amusing," he said evenly. "I respect your wishes-but I'll leave slaughtering dumb animals to our guests." Astrid cast him an annoyed glance: she couldn't understand this qualms. These were _dragons_ , after all. The same mindless beasts that killed her parents and hundreds of villagers over the years-and yet he was unwilling to slay them.

"The only good dragon is a dead dragon," she said and he backed away, feeling the familiar weight of failure fall over him. For a sickening moment, he was back in Dragon Training, being so utterly hopeless with Astrid screaming at him that he should work out which side of the war he was on. That he should just leave the class if he wasn't good enough-and Stoick had accepted her suggestion. He lost almost everything then. If Astrid was angry at him now, if his weakness lost her…

"As you say," he murmured tonelessly and Snotlout sniggered. The sound snapped Astrid from her anger and she saw his shoulders drop into the familiar slump, the defeated pose he had largely managed to keep at bay returning. Cursing herself for her temper and shocked that after all the insults from the Meatheads, _her_ words broke his facade, she walked to his side and hefted her axe back across her back.

"But hunting for sport is not the Hooligan way," she forced herself to say, her azure gaze directed at the visitors. "Maybe we could locate some further sport for our guests?" Stoick nodded curtly, turning away and stomping off. Snotlout scurried after him, offering some smug comments to the Chief and the Meatheads followed, Thuggory casting a calculating glance at the stiff shape of Hiccup, watching as Astrid leaned towards him. "Are you okay?" she murmured. He nodded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I knew your parents were killed by dragons but…you know me…" He tried to give a wan smile. "I'd probably get myself eaten and embarrass the entire Tribe…" She walked alongside him, seeing him look ashamed. "I can't fight dragons-we proved that three years ago. But you go on-because someone here has to uphold the honour of the Tribe." He shrugged. "I promise I'll try not to get eaten while you impress our guests!" She smiled and punched his shoulder.

"You dork," she said. "You better not. Who would look after my axe then?" His eyes twinkled and his smile was a little more genuine.

"Ha! So that's all I am to you," he managed in a plaintive voice. "Axe sharpener extraordinaire…"

"Damned right," she smirked and accelerated to catch up with the Chief.

"You know you're never going to have a girlfriend?" Gustav asked him cruelly. "She's way above you!"

"You too, I think," Hiccup murmured, seeing the boy watch the lithe, toned shape of Astrid half-run to pull alongside the Chief, tilting her head up to answer his question and smile. And he saw Thuggory inspect her with a covetous look, making his heart sink. "But someone else has his eye on her, Gustav."

"No one will marry her," Gustav said. "She's poor with no family."

 _I would. In a second. But she deserves so much better._

"Come on," Hiccup sighed, ignoring the rest of the fire crew. "Maybe you can get yourself eaten by a Monstrous Nightmare."

"The most powerful dragon in the Archipelago!" Gustav exclaimed. "Cool!"

Half a mile further along brought them to a group of Gronckles and the Meatheads, Snotlout and the twins all got stuck in, hacking at the lumpy, tough-skinned dragons that spat lava at the attackers, trying to fly away from the ambush. Stoick and the Meatheads stood to one side as Hiccup stood alongside Astrid. He sighed, seeing his cousin showing off but noting the dragons trying to protect a smaller, female who seemed to have an injured wing. He looked instead at the Meatheads and saw Modagon murmuring to his retinue and son, their eyes trailing over Astrid. Misgivings landed in his stomach like lead, worrying what they had planned.

The morning trailed on and they encountered more Nadders and a pair of Monstrous Nightmares that fought furiously. Even Hiccup had needed to join in to keep them corralled and Astrid had fought furiously, landing a few heavy blows on the smaller dragon while the Meathead Chief had dispatched the larger. Thuggory took over and killed the second dragon, laughing as he landed the lethal blow. Astrid stood back, seeing him exult as the dragon gave a pathetic whimper and collapsed, its last heaving breaths leaving it. Hiccup felt something akin to sadness at watching it die and shook himself: _what was wrong with him?_ It was a dragon, for Thor's sake!

"We make a great team," Thuggory said to her, his face beaded with sweat from his exertions. He smeared the dragon's blood on his cheeks and then leaned forward, dabbing a smear on each of her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she backed away, swiping the stuff from her skin with an expression of disgust.

"I thought Hiccup was exaggerating but you are a fine warrior," the Meathead Chief growled, his eyes sweeping over her face. "Yes, you might have been worthy of a Shield Maiden as well…"

"Chief Stoick, I demand the hand of Astrid Hofferson," Thuggory said boldly, his eyes determined.

"What? No!" Astrid protested. "I am not marrying anyone!"

"Astrid-when the Heir of an Allied Tribe asks for a member of the Tribe for his wife, I cannot refuse unless there is a pre-existing contract," Stoick told her with regret in his eyes.

"But I am a Shield Maiden," she protested. "I want to dedicate my life to battle and honour, not becoming a wife and mother!"

"Astrid," the Chief said sadly, "lass-I am afraid there is no way out of this."

"But…but…" she protested, her eyes wide with shock. "Sir…I trusted you! You promised to protect me after my parents died. How is this protecting me?"

"It's protecting the Tribe," he admitted in a heavy voice. "I am sorry…" Thuggory gave a smirk and reached for her-but someone got there first, a tall, lean shape pushing her behind him and facing the smirking Thuggory. Hiccup's emerald eyes were absolutely determined, glittering with anger.

"You can't have her," he said firmly. "The Heir gets first pick of all the women on Berk-ahead of even a visiting dignitary. And I choose…Astrid Hofferson." Thuggery's face curled into an angry scowl, a look of hatred at being thwarted.

"I have already claimed her," he snapped. Hiccup lifted his chin, brows dipping and hand gently closing around hers.

"Too late," he breathed. "You can't have her if I want her. And she's mine!" The Meathead Heir leaned forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You're a coward and a liar," he hissed. "I _will_ have her. Fight me or we will declare Berk an island of cowards and liars across the Archipelago."

"Son…" Stoick growled, his eyes hardening as he glared at the auburn-haired shape.

"No, Dad," Hiccup said determinedly. "That is the law. And as Heir, I choose Astrid for my bride. I accept!" But as Thuggory drew, roaring a challenge, he shook his head. "In the Arena, Thuggory. Not in the middle of the forest, where tree roots and a carelessly stuck out foot from your retinue could skew the result…" Stoick's eyes widened in shock: it was a remarkably cool-headed observation from a man who was clearly facing defeat. Hoark and Spitelout muttered in assent, hands on their weapons. Stoick inspected the tall shape of his disowned son and knew that he was playing an incredibly dangerous game-but it was the only option he had to spare Astrid. And it was plain, even to Stoick's rather insensitive eye, that the young man really cared for the girl, no matter whether or not it was requited. He was prepared to risk his life to save her from an unwanted marriage to Thuggory-but at least he would uphold the honour of Berk. He nodded.

"My son is correct," he announced. "They can fight in the Arena." Mogadon scowled but gave a nod and beckoned his son closer, muttering orders into his ear. Breathing hard, Hiccup turned to face Astrid-who looked furious.

"What in Thor's name do you think you're doing?" she hissed. He swallowed.

"The only thing I could," he murmured softly, leaning close to her. She looked up into the gentle emerald eyes, still lit with his determination. But rage was still boiling in her chest.

"I don't need you to protect me," she hissed. "I can take care of myself…"

"So you want to marry Thuggory? My mistake-I'll just tell him so he doesn't try to kill me!" Hiccup hissed back.

"No-I don't want to marry anyone!" she spat.

"Yes, I know that!" he replied urgently. "But the moment he demanded you for his wife, you lost that option. Stoick would not deny him because we need the Meatheads as allies. Heir's Privilege is the only way I could ensure you didn't sail back to Meathead as his bride-to-be, Astrid. And I am sorry because I know you can fight better than me and I would rather see you fight Thuggory as well but I have to do this." She stared into his face.

"What about only fighting when you were threatened?" she asked him, calming a little. She could read the anxiety in his face and knew his low opinion of his fighting abilities…though she knew he was reasonably skilled with the sword.

"Um…I was," he reminded her softly. "I was threatened with having my friend forced into marriage and stolen to another island. I think that's worth fighting for…" She smiled suddenly and punched his shoulder.

"That's for stepping in a protecting me," she said, reminding him that she really didn't need that sort of protection. He yelped and eyed her warily. Then she swiped the bangs from her left eye and pecked a very swift kiss onto his cheek. "And that's for…well, being sweet and risking your life for me." His cheek warmed with a blush and a goofy smile split his face.

"Anything for you, Milady," he said gently as they turned to follow the rest of the party as they headed back towards Berk. But Astrid's eyes narrowed with concern as she saw Snotlout leaning towards Thuggory and whispering as they walked along. Nodding, Thuggory and Mogadon paid very close attention to his words. With a groan, she guessed he was already helping the visitors against his cousin and his Tribe. Seeing her watching, his blue eyes crinkled as he gave a nasty, smug smile before turning back to the Meathead Heir and continuing his urgent conversation.

Astrid knew she would have to keep a very close eye on Snotlout because she certainly couldn't trust him to do the right thing for Berk-or anyone but himself.


	7. Single Combat

**Seven: Single Combat**

The entire village was buzzing with the prospect of a fight between their supposed-but-not-really Heir, Hiccup, and the Meathead Heir Thuggory. Snotlout and the twins were already taking wagers while Fishlegs was trying to find out everything he could about the Meathead Heir's fighting style, ostensibly to help Snotlout organise the betting but also to inform Astrid, who had threatened to axe his legs off if he don't comply. Hiccup was in a flat panic, sitting in 'his' bedroom and staring at the floor, expecting to be killed. Stoick had blanked him so he guessed he was in serious trouble and he didn't look up when footsteps ascended the stairs, though he peeked through his bangs with relief when he saw Astrid walk in.

"The twins are offering three to one that you'll be killed in the first two minutes," she told him cheerfully. He looked up glumly.

"Those are good odds," he murmured. "Maybe I should put a bet on myself." She walked forward and sat on the bed next to him, seeing him look dejected.

"Nah-if I had any money, I'd put it on you to win," she told him cheerfully and he groaned.

"Thor, that would be another guilt to carry with me to Valhalla," he groaned then looked up with a small smile. "Hmm…at least I would get into Valhalla, dying in combat rather than ending up somewhere else because I was accidentally pushed off a cliff for being useless…" She nudged against him.

"Hiccup, they think you're still that clumsy, self-conscious, scrawny fifteen year old boy," she told him gently. "Snotlout and the village dismissed you years ago. But you haven't given up, Hiccup. You have worked hard, doing your duty to the village and you have been practising with the sword, haven't you?" He nodded.

"Um, mostly on my own," he admitted. She elbowed him.

"Cut that out," she scolded him. "I've fought with you, Hiccup and you're good. You've got a good eye and you have quick reflexes…"

"Need them to duck whenever someone decides Useless deserves a cuff around the head," he murmured and he hunched forward a little more. She took his hand.

"Hiccup…you're risking your life to stop me being forced to go to Meathead," she murmured. "And I have no idea what will happen when you win…"

"If…" he mumbled.

"When," she said sternly. "I mean-will we be engaged? Or promised?" A horrible thought struck her. "Or will I be promised to the Heir, meaning _Snotlout,_ once those idiots leave?" He sighed and glanced up at her, his hands clasped together.

"Maybe you could consider….saying that you choose…whoever you chose by name, not status," he murmured. "So that if there is any argument, you will have named the person you want to be with, not just 'the Heir' because hey-we know how confusing that is…" He paused. "Of course, if it all goes to plan, you won't have to marry anyone…you can continue to be the Shield Maiden you always wanted to be, Astrid." He offered a small smile, though his heart was aching at the thought. Marrying Astrid would be his dearest wish but though he loved her, he knew she didn't feel the same. That she was sitting by him now was a miracle and he savoured her smile.

"Come on," she said and patted his knee. He glanced up, perplexed.

"Um…where?" he asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I think we need to see Gobber," she told him. His emerald eyes widened comically as he stared at her.

"Okay-I guess I should apologise to him for getting killed and leaving him with a big backlog of repairs…" he shrugged but she scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"No, mutton-head!" she scolded him. "Gobber is a canny old warrior and he can give you some guidance on dirty tricks and ploys to gain an advantage…" Grimacing, Hiccup nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Um…not sure I'm really that kind of guy," he reminded her and she face-palmed in exasperation.

"Apart from the obvious fact that you are a Viking and Vikings are violent, ruthless and amoral and will do anything to win…" she began but he opened his mouth. "And yes, I know you completely fail all of those criteria, Hiccup-which is why I really like you, honestly-but you are going to fight someone who fulfils all those criteria and is certain to try underhand tricks and cheating!"

"And we're not even talking about Snotlout," he murmured. She stopped and jerked the young man round to face her.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" she said in a dangerous voice, "you are worth a hundred Snotlouts!"

"I like that rate of exchange," he murmured and she scowled.

"You were the only person who did anything," she told him intensely. "The rest of them would have just watched and let Thuggory take me!" Hiccup sighed.

"Um…he still might if I lose," he pointed out.

"Not gonna happen," she told him firmly. "Because I believe in you, Hiccup. I know you can do this-and that will prove to all those people that you are far better than they believed!"

"Um…not good with pressure…" he mumbled. She pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Hiccup-I believe in you and I am relying on you! I know you can do this," she told him, feeling his skin heat up with his blush, his bashful expression making her heart flutter. Then he nodded.

"Okay," he said, "but be prepared for a very long talk. Gobber can't keep to the point…at all!" She bit her lip: she knew Gobber sometimes abused Hiccup but he was prepared to follow her suggestion because he was desperate.

Gobber was half-soaked but when faced with a very serious and stern Astrid, he was surprisingly able to focus and impart his decades of experience. And Hiccup was appalled at the number of plots and tricks he would never even have considered. At heart, he was a decent, honest, hard-working guy and the idea people would stoop to such underhand means to win was shocking-but not so much when he forced himself to think about his cousin.

"Keep yer guard up, laddie," Gobber had instructed him, tapping the side of his nose. "Let him make the first move and then see what he does..."

"Um...and if he cheats?" Hiccup mumbled, his tone concerned. Gobber grinned.

"Yer lass will axe him intae small pieces," he announced and took another swig of his mead.

"Oh joy-that makes it so much better," Hiccup sighed. "At least I'll be avenged!"

oOo

Lying in his childhood bed, staring at the ceiling, he had felt the long hours of the night slowly pass. Astrid had advised him to get some sleep, practically reminding him that he would need a rested, clear head for the battle-but he was far too wound up and anxious to sleep. In the end, he sneaked down the stairs, as he had so many times as boy, past his sleeping father and out to the top of the steps down to the village.

Berk lay below him, the houses clustered together in little huddles against the frosty night. A few curls of smoke wafted from the buildings and the torches still burned outside the Great Hall and in the Plaza. Overhead, the cloudless night was lit by a thousand stars, watching over the Vikings. As Hiccup watched, just for a second, a shape zoomed invisibly across the panoply, only hinted at the the blur of vanishing stars. He shrugged: there was no sign of a raid so he dismissed the observation.

Down the hill, the starlight gleamed off the domed chain roof of the Arena, where he would fight in a few short hours. He shivered: he guessed this was what it felt like to be facing a battle, a war but in those circumstances, a man usually had his comrades and friends by his side. Hiccup was alone, with only the girl he loved-but who didn't love him back-and possibly his drunken and mildly abusive boss on his side. Even his father, who admittedly had already disowned him, hadn't said a word of encouragement or advice. He sighed and glanced at Astrid's new house. If he died in the morning, at least he had achieved something.

"Can't sleep?"

Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin: he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Stoick approach- though the big Chief could move surprisingly silently for one so large. He nodded.

"Um...never faced definitely dying before so...yeah, not really sleepy," he admitted. The Chief moved to his side and stared down the hill.

"It makes me feel warm to see them," he said thoughtfully, gesturing to the houses. "To see them all safe. It's a good feeling." Hiccup nodded absently, not commenting that he wasn't safe and hadn't been for a while though that had never seemed to bother his father. Stoick's gaze drifted to the tall, lean shape at his side and he hesitantly rested a hand on the bony shoulder. Hiccup stiffened, his emerald eyes widening in shock. "I am proud of you," he added softly.

Hiccup stared.

"You-you are?" he managed to stammer out. Stoick nodded.

"What you did was very brave, very decisive and very smart," he said simply. "I only acted as I did to protect the tribe. You acted to protect your friend. It was the action of a Chief." Hiccup sighed.

"And now I have to fight him," he sighed. Stoick turned to face him and stared into the downcast face.

"When you fight, you represent all of us," he told Hiccup. "You represent me. And our ancestors. So be cautious. Watch him. Let him make the first move. Counter-attack when you have his measure. And don't get killed!" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Great advice, Dad," he said sarcastically to a small smile from his Chief. "What about my being the worst Viking in the three hundred year history of Berk?" Stoick sighed.

"I may have been wrong," he admired. "You seem to have been a late developer..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You think?" he asked sharply. "I have grown-but I learned all about Chiefing when I was younger. I listened to everything you said. And I remembered." He paused and his shoulders slumped. "But if by some miracle, I do win, what will happen to Astrid? I only invoked the Heir's Privilege to keep Thuggory off her-but I don't want Snotlout thinking he can use it to enforce an engagement on her. If I win, she is legally promised to me, _Hiccup_ -not 'the Heir'. And whether I chose to ever act on that or allow her to remain a Shield Maiden forever will be my choice and no one else's?" His green gaze was determined and Stoick again cursed that he had been blind to the young man's finer qualities when he was younger and smaller. The Chief nodded.

"You have my word as Chief of Berk," he promised and then he paused. "But you can only be promised to one woman, Hiccup. If you protect Astrid like that, you can never marry." His son gave a grim smile.

"No one wants to marry me anyway," he said bitterly. "And never will. I am Hiccup _the Useless_ after all-disgraced, disowned and despised by everyone." Stoick stared at him in shock, feeling an unfamiliar curl of guilt at the consequences of his actions for his only son. So much so he almost missed his next words. "And I wouldn't want to marry anyone but Astrid anyway."

Stoick's heart shuddered in sympathy at the quiet, defeated tone. He had peripherally recognised that Hiccup had a crush on Astrid for years but for his son to still pine for her made him feel sad. He patted his son on the shoulder.

"You look so much like your mother," he sighed. "You have her eyes and hair. I miss her." Hiccup sighed.

"I never knew her," he admitted. "I'm sorry I let you down. I always tried-but I'm just not good enough." The grip on his shoulder tightened.

"I think today, no one is better," he assured his son. "No matter what happens, I am proud of you."

oOo

The stands around the Arena were bursting with excited Vikings as pretty much the entire Hooligan tribe and all the visiting Meatheads crowded to see the fight. Thuggory was already in the bowl, milking the crowds and practising with his sword. His heavy black leather armour was impressive and made fighting him more awkward-especially since Hiccup had no armour and just his new red tunic to protect his body. _At least it won't show the blood,_ he thought despondently. He arrived at the entrance to the arena and his eyes widened at the sight of the entire village watching, cheering and snacking on mutton and yak sandwiches. He leaned back against the wall of the passage.

"I can't do this," he groaned.

"Of course you can," Astrid told him firmly. "I believe in you, Hiccup. I know how good you are!"

"At messing up!" he pointed out. "Thor, _what_ was I thinking? He'll _slaughter_ me!"

"Only if yer let him, lad," Gobber said, lumbering up. He had something folded under his arm and he self-consciously handed it over. "I made this fer ye, laddie," he added. "I hoped it might help..." Frowning, Hiccup investigated to find a pair of brown leather vambraces and a plain leather sleeveless tunic that fastened with buckles across the front of the garment. He looked up in shock. "I wanted tae make sure yer had some protection," the blacksmith added with a grin. Hiccup stared at the gifts for a moment more before hugging his mentor.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said in a shocked voice.

"Yer still me unofficial nephew," Gobber reminded him, "and though I'm a drunken and curmudgeonly old bastard, I do care fer ye! Try not tae get killed!" he added in a loud whisper as Hiccup pulled the leather vest on: it was excellent quality, as he would expect from his mentor and fitted really well. He stood up straighter as he fastened the vambraces and stared determinedly into the Arena. He nodded.

"Hate to make you have to train a new apprentice," he shot back with a hint of sarcasm that made Gobber chuckle.

"Watch out for that Viking," Astrid said softly and he smiled.

"Anything for you, Milady," he said and stepped into the Arena.

There were roars and, astonishingly, cheers as his lean shape walked evenly into the centre of the bowl. His eyes drifted up to the Chief's great stone seat where his father was seated. Spitelout and Snotlout, Gothi, Mogadon and the Meathead delegation were all clustered by the Chief. The Meathead Chief was taunting Stoick and Hiccup could see his father's face turning puce at the sneering words as Mogadon baited him over the deficiencies of Hiccup compared to the impressive Thuggory. Tearing his eyes back to Thuggory, the Meathead Heir gave a sneer.

"Your father looks mad," he commented. Hiccup gave a nonchalant shrug.

"He's looked mad ever since I was born but I'm sure there's no connection," he quipped back then stared into the handsome face opposite him. "Why are you doing this, Thuggory? You don't really want Astrid-and she certainly doesn't want you. This fight could break the alliance. So why risk it?" The opponent gave a calculating smile.

"She's precious to Berk," he said. "She's impressive and gains your island respect. So we want her. My father wants to strip everything from you that he can-because he can. Berk is weak, impoverished and wrecked. Only Chief Stoick maintains any respect for your Tribe. And you-you're nothing. Skinny, weak, unimpressive-and soon to be no more. Once you're gone, what is left? Snotlout? That guy has no clue and couldn't run a yak sandwich stall, let alone an island! So Berk will be ripe for conquest when the Chief dies."

Breathing hard, Hiccup stared at him in horror. "So you kill me and wait for the Chief to die, carrying off our Shield Maiden and dishonouring the remains of our Tribe?" he clarified. Thuggory drew his sword.

"Glad you at least managed to understand that," he sneered. "And you were supposed to be smart. Though your cousin is such a mutton-head he's even been giving me tips how to beat you. I think he imagines he's suited to take your place…"

 _You have no idea,_ Hiccup thought grimly, backing up a pace and drawing his sword as well, the blade clamped tight in his left hand, his eyes narrowed and weight slightly forward. Suddenly, Thuggory lunged at him and he back-pedalled, his sword swinging up to parry the attack away. His feet skipped back and he stumbled away as the Meathead slammed his sword against his over and over. Ducking and spinning away, Hiccup almost missed the foot swinging up to slam into his side, tossing him off balance. He scrabbled away, hearing the other man laugh scornfully.

 _He's been primed by Snotlout-with information three years out of date,_ he realised, parrying and scrambling back. _But I beat Astrid Hofferson-and she made me a better swordsman in an hour. She believes in me. And this is for her._ So he backed up, parrying and watching the other Heir, dodging sideways as he snatched out a dagger and sliced at his side, grateful for the leather tunic Gobber had made him. But then he danced back, dancing sideways and watching Thuggory turn his foot on the uneven cobble that Hiccup knew from his days Dragon Training. And as the other Heir stumbled, Hiccup lurched forward, his swift swordplay slamming the Meathead repeatedly, slapping him back and swatting the sword from his stinging hand.

But Thuggory was proud and he refused to lose, slashing at Hiccup's chest and as the younger man slapped the knife away, Thuggory wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him furiously and trapping his arms. Barely able to breath and rapidly losing the feeling in his arms, Hiccup felt the sword slide from his hand and he felt himself lifted from the ground. Kicking furiously, he managed to connect with Thuggery's knee and the other man bellowed and released him, sending him sprawling on his hands and knees. But before he could move, a boot crashed into his middle, tossing him a yard through the air and slamming him onto his back. He groaned and rolled, another kick thudding into his side. He scrambled away-to find a fist cracking across his face. He staggered back, lifting his arms to protect him as Thuggory thudded a brace of punches into his body. He groaned and stumbled back, breathing hard.

"Oh no," Astrid murmured. "Why did it have to go down to hand to hand combat? Hiccup really isn't any good at this…" Gobber stared at her.

"Yer think, lass?" he said, his own face looking concerned. "He lacks confidence…"

"And training and technique and frankly any sort of a fighting stance…" Astrid added, leaning forward in the tunnel and staring as Thuggory punched Hiccup to the ground once more. "That bastard is enjoying this. He wants to humiliate him!"

"Contrary to popular belief, lass. he isn't a weakling," Gobber reminded her. "He can lift an axe or mace in one hand, he can hammer a thick piece of iron with ease, he lifts and carries heavy bags of weapons every day. Over the years, he has gained strength and stamina…he just doesn't believe it himself…"

"And without that belief, he's getting murdered!" Astrid groaned.

"Look, one thing that lad can do is take a beating," Gobber pointed out with cheerful obliviousness. "He's had enough practice, for Thor's sake!" Staring at the lean shape that staggered and was punched to the ground once more, Astrid shuddered. She had seen it-they all had. The intermittent but ruthless persecution of Hiccup throughout his teen years, from being the runt son and Heir of Berk through to his current outcast and diminished state. But every time, he got up and carried on, determined not to let his tormentors beat him. He was very brave and stronger than anyone Astrid knew-not in terms of brute strength but in courage and will.

And then she looked up, azure eyes widening. The crowd were baying for blood, keen to see one of the combatants beaten, hopefully badly. They wouldn't even mind a death-and none of them realised or cared that the young man they were shouting down was their own representative, the young man fighting for the honour of Berk. And yet all the citizens of Berk were screaming for his blood. All-except Astrid, Gobber-and his father. Stoick was staring around his Tribe, shocked and astonished that they were all supporting their enemy against one of their own…egged on most vociferously by Snotlout and Spitelout. Fists tightening in rage, Stoick rose to his feet.

"Come on, son!" he roared. "You can beat this smug Meatheaded bastard!"

The crowd quietened, many of them realising briefly that they were actually cheering _for_ an enemy of Berk. Half of them didn't care because there was blood on offer-and they were Vikings, after all-but some managed a few ragged cheers in support of Hiccup. Astrid leaned forward.

"Get up, Hiccup!" she shouted. "I believe you can do it! I've _seen_ it!"

"Aye, come on, laddie! Do it fer old Gobber!" the blacksmith added. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Like that's really gonna encourage him," she groaned. "HICCUP! GET UP! You CAN'T let him win!"

Thuggery's head snapped round to glare at her and he gave a smug smile, pressing a couple of fingers to his lips, kissing them and tossing them towards him in an unbearably cocky move. Simultaneously, an auburn head blearily lifted and emerald eyes blinked muzzily. His head was spinning but he had a tiny window Astrid had bought for him. He scrambled up and launched himself at the Meathead, slamming him to the ground. Thuggory slammed his head against the ground as Hiccup rolled, throwing the man across his body and slamming him against the ground once more. Thuggory flailed out and shoved Hiccup back and the younger man landed in a crouch, watching as Thuggory staggered to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"I. BELIEVE. IN. YOU!" Astrid screamed and in that moment, his emerald eyes narrowed, his brows dipped and he rocked his weight forward slightly. "You know you can do this!" Hiccup tightened his fist, knowing he probably had one shot as the other man tried to gather himself. And in that moment, he struck, putting his entire body, his entire weight into one punch with his dominant hand. Years of working in the forge, of being bullied by Snotlout and the twins, of being abused by drunken Gobber and sneered at by various villagers were all poured into one devastating blow, cracking directly on the point of Thuggery's square-jawed chin.

Eyes rolling back, Thuggory staggered back three paces and went down like a felled tree. There was a collective gasp that ran round the Arena and the twins whooped.

"WHOA! THOR'S MIGHTY HAMMER!" Tuff yelled as Hiccup staggered sideways, still stunned by the fight.

"Thuggory's paper jaw!" Ruff added, whooping and banging heads with her twin. But Hiccup's hand snagged the sword and before the Meathead Heir stood a chance of recovering, Hiccup stumbled forward and dug the point deep into his throat, twisting to get his attention.

"Yield," he demanded breathlessly.

"Never," Thuggory breathed. Hiccup twisted again and a trickle of blood began from the point. Dark eyes widened as the Meathead stared up into the battered face.

"Surrender. You've lost. Berk is not weak," Hiccup insisted, his voice very steady. "I can kill you, if I wish. Exactly the fate you planned for me. YIELD!" Thuggory opened his eyes to read the determination in the green eyes boring into his stunned gaze.

"I surrender!" he shouted.

"You renounce any and all claims on Astrid Hofferson for ever!" Hiccup persisted.

"I renounced all claims on Astrid for ever," Thuggory said more desperately as the sword dug a little deeper.

"You acknowledge the courage and honour of Berk!" Hiccup announced.

"I do!"

"You confirm the Treaty and Alliance with Berk!" Hiccup proclaimed.

"I confirm it!" Thuggory repeated wildly.

"Berk wins," Hiccup asserted.

"Berk wins," Thuggory whined. "I lost." Finally, Hiccup stumbled back, the sword still in his hand. He lifted his head up to look into his father's eyes, seeing pride and relief and saluted him with the sword, before turning and stumbling painfully towards the gate of the Arena. His head was pounding from the blows, his body singing a hundred protests and he was weary beyond words…but there was an unfamiliar light feeling of triumph in his chest and Astrid's smile at him as he stumbled closer had him smiling back like an idiot.

But Thuggory was a poor loser and as soon as he was released, he scrambled up, grabbing at his sword and running at the stumbling shape of the victor, the sword raised to crash into the unprotected back…

"LOOK OUT, SON!" Stoick roared, having Hiccup turning and seeing the danger approaching…

…but before he could respond, an axe went tumbling forward with ferocious accuracy, slamming the cowardly sword aside and shattering the blade, before landing with a perfect clang on the Arena floor. Astrid leaned forward as Hiccup finished his turn, his sword jabbing right into Thuggery's chest over his heart.

"Give me one good reason why I should spare your life," Hiccup breathed, fear and anger surging through him. Thuggory stared at him in utter shock: Snotlout had assured him that no one would stand up for Hiccup, that his father despised him and even Astrid thought he was a loser. That Hiccup was a failure, a coward and useless with any weapon.

 _Thor, he's not._

"Because I yield utterly," he gabbled. "I surrender to you. Meathead surrenders to Berk! Spare me!" Hiccup glared into his eyes, breathing hard for a long moment.

"Chief Mogadon? Anything you want to add?" he shouted, never taking his eyes from Thuggory's. Stoick's eyes widened in shock at the bold move and he found himself smiling. The Meathead glared at Berk's Chief and almost shook with rage.

"I confirm everything my son promises," he ground out through his teeth. "We will honour the Treaty, renounce all claims on the girl in perpetuity, proclaim the honour of Berk and that Berk is strong-as is her Chief…and his Heir!" Hiccup took a slow, shuddering breath and then jerked his head.

"Go," he growled through his teeth, feeling his head spinning more. Nodding, Thuggory backed away and almost ran for the gate to the Arena, not even stopping for the remains of his sword. Astrid passed him with a contemptuous sneer and retrieved her axe, then turned to Hiccup.

"I knew you could do it," she told him smugly, a little smile lifting her lips.

"Glad you had confidence in me," he mumbled, sheathing his sword. "Um…more than I had…" She stared into his bruised face and sighed.

"You were amazing," she told him. "Gods, that was how a Viking fights…"

"I was just wearing him down by letting him beat me to a pulp," he murmured, blinking.

"Hiccup…?" she asked worriedly, seeing him pale and his eyelids flutter. His vision greyed .

"S'okay," he mumbled. "I won…"

And then he crashed onto his face.


	8. Reversal

**Eight: Reversal**

His eyelids fluttered and wearily cracked open in response the the insistent shaking.

"Wake up, Hiccup! You need to wake up now…"

His brow furrowed and as consciousness began to properly kick in, so did the pain: his head was still pounding, his face was stiff and sore, his body hurt, his ribs jagged pain every time he took a breath. Unthinkingly, he whined in pain, curling up and resting his hands hard against his battered body.

"Wake up, Hiccup," Astrid insisted and her hand gently rested against his head. He painfully forced his eyes open again, gritting his teeth and looking up into her concerned face.

"Astrid…?" he gasped and she gently stroked his face.

"Who else?" she smiled. "Are you okay?" He tried to move but everything was hurting and the bits that weren't, were aching.

"Never better…" he lied. She read his discomfort and sighed.

"Liar," she murmured gently, seeing him cringe as he slowly levered himself upright. "The Chief wants you. The Meatheads are leaving..." Hiccup grimaced and slowly got up, legs unsteady and he sighed, then realised he was still in the leather vest Gobber had made him.

"Astrid-what happened?" he murmured.

"You won," she reminded him, a hint of pride in her voice. "You defeated Thuggory and defended Berk's honour." He blinked and a frown furrowed his brow.

"Which is why I feel that a dozen Vikings have trampled on me?" he checked. She nodded.

"You were amazing," she reminded him cheerfully. "Now let's head down for the harbour and see them safely off the island." He nodded and staggered. Instantly, she was at his side, steadying him and helping him down the village, through the Plaza and down the ramps to the docks. The Meathead ship was preparing to set sail and Stoick and the rest of the welcoming party were standing ready to see them off. Hiccup was astonished to see Stoick's face light up as he limped up-and even more as the Chief rested his arm proudly across Hiccup's shoulders.

"Here he is," he boomed. "The Hero of the hour. The Pride of Berk!" Mogadon's expression was sour enough to curdle milk as Hiccup shuffled his feet.

"Um, thanks," he said self-consciously. "I…um…I just did what was needed to protect our own." Stoick stared at him in shock and then grinned.

"There's the rest of the ceremony to complete," Mogadon growled bad-temperedly and his son walked up, his chin black and swollen from the punch. Hiccup guessed he still looked worse, even though he was the winner of the fight. Thuggory was in his black leather armour, a black bearskin cloak falling from his shoulders as he faced his conquerer. But his eyes flicked to the blonde standing by Hiccup and bowed.

"I acknowledge my defeat and the courage and skill of Berk's Heir, Hiccup Haddock, and his prior claim to the hand of the Shield Maiden, Astrid Hofferson," he announced. "The better man won." He bowed and backed away as Hiccup took a shuddering breath and looked embarrassed. Stoick looked at the young woman and Astrid lifted her chin.

"I acknowledge the results of the disagreement and accept the verdict," she announced clearly. "And I choose Hiccup. He is my _only_ choice." He blushed and dipped his head. The Chief felt a small tug of amusement at the embarrassed response but noted Snotlout's eyes narrow in obvious jealousy. No matter how well Hiccup had behaved and conducted himself as Heir, Snotlout would be determined to make his life miserable once things reverted to normal. And while his choices had limited what he could now do for the young man, the least he could do was prevent the backlash harming Astrid…or trapping her in any sort of unwanted arrangement. Hiccup had risked his life to protect her from Thuggory: Stoick would protect her from Snotlout as well.

"Then depart as allies, Mogadon, Thuggory," Stoick announced, the edge to his tone adding _I know what you were planning._ The Meatheads filed onto their longship and waved and then they pushed off from the dock, furled their sails and pulled away as the wind took them home. Stoick snorted and turned to Gobber.

"Thank Thor that's done," the blacksmith commented in relief.

"And they are some of our closest allies," Stoick added. He turned to his son. "Well done, Hiccup. Excellent work." The young man smiled thinly but realised that this was effectively his dismissal.

"Always happy to help, Chief," he said, biting his lip against the urge to call the man 'Dad'. For a few brief minutes the previous night, he had felt closer to his father than he had since he was very small…but he could already see Spitelout moving towards the Chief, reminding him that Spitelout's son, not Stoick's was the official Heir-and Hiccup had to go back to being nothing and no one. "I'll go fetch my things from your house." Stoick nodded as Spitelout leaned closer and with a brief look where his emerald eyes betrayed the desperate hope his father would ask him to stay, he turned away.

Snotlout's eyes were already trailing him as he limped up the village, narrowing as they watched the occasional villager greet the auburn-haired young man with a smile or nod.

"Don't get used to it, Useless," he muttered under his breath. "There's only room for one Heir in Berk."

oOo

He remained in the forge for the rest of the day, his things moved back into the workshop. Astrid's trunk and possessions were gone, relocated to her new home, but their absence made the small space look even more desolate. Gobber made him sit and man the hatch while the older man put his energies into hammering away at the heated metal, singing 'I'm a Viking through and through…" really badly. Hiccup managed a smile, even though the singing was dreadful, because for once, Gobber was cheerful, in a good mood and sober.

"Well, I've got my axe and I've got my bludgeon and there's a dozen Outcasts locked in me dungeon, I'm a Viking through and through…" Gobber yodelled and Hiccup winced. "Ah-ye think yer can sing better than old Gobber, laddie?" There was a twinkle in the blue eyes and Hiccup grinned painfully.

"Um, never even thought that Gobber-but my head is pounding from where I was trying to wear Thuggery's fists out with my face," he admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, a critic are we?" Gobber teased him. Hiccup grimaced.

"I believe there are dragons howling on neighbouring islands at the singing, Gobber," he replied and the blacksmith sighed, hammering the iron once more. Then he paused.

"You know he has to do this, lad," he said more gently and Hiccup glanced up, frowning.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Go back to how things were," Gobber told his apprentice sympathetically. "He can't become the father he should be to you. He can't keep you in his home. He can't call you 'son' or express his pride in how well you acted. The choices he made lost you all of that." Hiccup stared at him.

"But why?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hiccup-you aren't his son-not any more," he said in an embarrassed voice. "He can't throw everything into chaos just because you…."

"Because I wasn't useless," Hiccup said in a dead voice. "So no matter what I do, I can never be forgiven. He's given away everything…and though he acted like my father…the moment they leave, he drops the act and I'm nothing again? Gods, Gobber-even Mildew gets more respect around here than me-and I am his son. No matter what some stupid declaration says, I am his son. I look like my dead mother. I'm a stubborn as he is. I recall all he told me on Chiefing. And he even said he was proud of me." He screwed his eyes closed. "I agreed to help him because it protected all of you…but to go back after being treated like a normal person for a few days is no thanks. In fact, it's…cruel." Gobber turned round and limped over to him, wrapping an arm around the shoulders and squeezing.

"Hiccup-he can't show it-but you did what he and certainly Snotlout couldn't do," he said thoughtfully. "He is proud of you. He just can't show it." Hiccup groaned.

"If just one other person treats me a like a human, it would be better," he murmured. "But Hooligans never think, do they?"

"Not frequently," Gobber admitted. "Come on, lad. Yer need tae eat…" He shrugged then stumbled to his feet.

"Yeah, I could eat," he admitted, feeling hollow in the middle. Gobber clapped him hard on the back and he almost pitched onto his face. "Oww…" he yelped, his ribs badly bruised from the kicks and Gobber gave a sheepish grin as the battered face shot an exasperated look at his mentor.

"Come on, laddie," Gobber encouraged him. "We need tae build yer up…" Hiccup straightened up and limped alongside as they slowly made their way up to the Great Hall. The noise level dropped as they entered and Hiccup instantly felt self-conscious, dipping his head and hunching his shoulders. But with his neater hair cut, new clothes and smart leather vest, Hiccup knew he looked different to the scruffy shape he had been and eyes were on him, not all of them friendly. He quietly walked to the table, serving Gobber and himself generous plates of yak stew and bread and watched as Gobber was beckoned over to sit by the Chief. Hiccup stared after him, seeing a single seat and the hostile glares of the rest of the Council-then turned away, his emerald gaze flicking from table to table before seeing a gap on the table where Astrid and Fishlegs were sitting. Cautiously, he sat down by the husky young man.

"Mind if I…?" he murmured and Astrid grinned, nodding.

"Of course," she said and her eyes flicked over to Fishlegs, asking the question. The husky young man looked up, his round face surprised. He had been friendly with Hiccup a long time ago, when they were young boys but as Hiccup had failed to grow and his innate clumsiness and lack of confidence had isolated him, Fishlegs chose popularity. In with the rest of the kids his age-Snotlout, the twins, Astrid-Fishlegs had dropped Hiccup and largely ignored or teased him ever since.

"Fine with me," the larger boy said, his voice a little nervous. His blue eyes and short blonde hair were pretty typical for a Viking of Berk but he was heavily built with shortish legs, a round face and a generally easygoing personality. Astrid knew he was very bright, with an encyclopaedic knowledge of dragons, but he tended to go along with Snotlout and the twins to avoid becoming a target. But he paused and looked over at the lean, battered shape of the acting-Heir and cleared his throat. "What you did for Astrid was pretty brave-and you fought really well. It was really impressive that you beat him-and I doubt Snot could have done that."

Hiccup chewed his bread and then scrutinised Fishlegs carefully. "Thanks," he managed warily, then turned his emerald gaze back to Astrid. "And thank you," he added. She looked puzzled.

"For what?" she asked. "I mean, I should be thanking you! You got my home rebuilt-when no one would for _months_ -and then you saved me from Thuggory and gave me a choice." She smiled. "I chose you, remember?" He sighed.

"You are your own woman," he said heavily. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Astrid. All I want is for you to be happy."

Her spoon dropped with a clatter and stared at her, hearing the faint yearning in his voice-but also defeat. Azure eyes were wide as she stared at him and breathed hard. _Was he rejecting her? Did he truly have no interest in her?_ She blinked. No, his tone and his words indicated he had harboured feelings for her for a long time-feelings which he was certain were unrequited. _After all, he was the most despised and ostracised man in the village, the person with the lowest status_. She had heard Snotlout joke that some of the yaks had higher status that Hiccup the Useless-and he was probably right, if she was honest. And he had been so pathetically grateful when she had called him a friend… _He doesn't want to lose my friendship,_ she realised.

"Maybe I could be happy promised to you?" she suggested and his eyes jerked up to look at her, wide and shocked. He was already shaking his head.

"Er…Thor, no," he murmured. "You do realise that will give you the status of…probably a thrall? You're a Shield Maiden-or going to be-and I would never ask you to give up on your dreams. You are far better than me, Astrid. I'll do what I have to so you can be safe." She reached over and took his hand, thumb gently stroking the white knuckles.

"Hiccup, let's make a deal, okay?" she said softly. "For the moment, I am promised to you. And if I desire to break that off, then I will ask. But until then, I am your promised. So don't think you can get rid of me that easily…"

"No-other people will do that far more efficiently…and here they come," Hiccup said tightly as footsteps closed.

"What in Thor's name is HE doing here?" Snotlout demanded furiously, seeing the lean shape at 'his' table. "Get back to your place, Useless! No one wants you here!"

"Actually-I did," Astrid said sternly, her hand gently resting on Hiccup's. Snotlout stared at her for a long moment, his jealousy warring with his natural fear of her violent nature: after all, she was a far better warrior than he was. He decided to ignore the transgression.

"Do you think you're suddenly one of the gang, Useless? That pretending to be me makes you have any worth?" Hiccup stiffened.

"I have worth," he said tightly, staring at the table. "I defeated the Meathead Heir in combat. I doubt someone worthless or useless could have done that!"

The twins stared at him in shock: they rarely heard him fight back and now he had, he had made a pretty good point.

"Go tell someone who cares!" Snotlout sneered. "Go back to sleeping Gods know where. Go back to having no family, no name, no friends, no one to care. All you can do is bang metal in the forge, Useless…"

"…and save this island from the treachery of the Meatheads and, of course, the stupidity and incompetence of Snotlout," Hiccup retorted. The black-haired young man stared at him in shock. "You realise that the Chief could never introduce you as his Heir? You are too stupid to know anything or understand the slightest bit about diplomacy, protocol or negotiation. I understand them all-because I was trained all my life. And I'm not as stupid as a rock."

"You think I need all those…" Snotlout sneered and Hiccup stared at him, rising slowly to remind him that the outcast looked down on him.

"You do," Hiccup breathed, "because they were itching to get me out of the way-because they knew when the Chief did die and if you were Heir, Meathead would conquer us in less than an hour." For a moment, Snotlout glared at him, though his face betrayed his uncertainty. Then it closed again.

"Get off my table," he snarled. "Or do I have to throw you off?" Hiccup grabbed his plate.

"No," he replied tautly. "Neighbourhood's just gone downhill." He nodded to Astrid and Fishlegs and then turned away. Astrid immediately rose but Snotlout grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded and she shook him off, her eyes blazing with rage.

"To sit with Hiccup!" she spat.

"Uh-huh," he told her, shaking his head. "You're sitting with me, Princess, since we're getting married!"

"When Helheim freezes over!" she growled.

"I think you weren't paying attention, sweetcheeks," he taunted her. "When the Meatheads left? You were promised to the Heir?" She glared-and then suddenly gave him a pitying expression.

"Oh no-it's _you_ that weren't paying any attention, Snotface," she taunted him back. "I said I chose _Hiccup_ , not the Heir. So I am promised to Hiccup! And _no one_ else." His face grew puce.

"Then…I'll invoke that Heir Privilege thingy!" he said urgently, his eyes narrowed. They very clearly said: _You WILL be mine._ But she was adamant.

"Oh no-that has lapsed on Berk-but Hiccup used it against the Outsiders," she told him. "They weren't to know one way or the other. And their only source of information was someone so mutton-headed he didn't even know it was a thing." He glared at her. She smiled smugly. "Anyway-he used it when he was the Heir-and once promised, even the Heir thingy can't undo that!" He gave her a death stare in his rage as she grabbed her plate and cup and stalked to the furthest table where Hiccup was sitting, hunched up. There was a pause and the scrape of a chair-and Fishlegs got up and followed her, not daring to meet the eyes of the other three. Snotlout stared after them, his face beet red and boiling with rage.

"If that's how he wants it? Fine," he said darkly. "I can play dirty as well. I always get what I want!"

oOo

The others had left a while before and Hiccup was still sitting in the Great Hall with Astrid. Fishlegs was boring them both with dragon facts and the pair had shared a couple of glances that had expressed their pain at the choice of subject matter. Then Hiccup finally interrupted the husky blond boy.

"Not that it's not astonishingly fascinating, Fishlegs, but can I ask why you're here?" he asked cautiously. The big guy smiled.

"It's Dinner time," he said happily. Astrid huffed opposite him and Hiccup swallowed carefully.

"I mean here? At this table?" he asked. Fishlegs frowned, his big and open face confused.

"Sitting with you," he said as if it was obvious.

"Again-why?" Hiccup probed gently. "I mean-it was when we were-ten? Eleven? Around then when you basically abandoned me as being small and weak and not worth being friends with." He paused and saw the other guy blush. "You have ignored me for years-apart from the odd insult. So why are you suddenly sitting with us, chatting away like old friends?" Fishlegs paused and his eyes locked on Hiccup.

"Apart from the obvious fact-that we are old friends," he said, his voice offended, "none of the others were at all interested in me or my dragon facts. No one listened to a word I said. All they were interested in was causing trouble, getting whatever they could-often not fairly or legally-and bigging up Snotlout. Oh, and thinking of ways to torture you."

"Thanks." The word was laced with sarcasm.

"You know I only went with them to stop myself being bullied as well?" Fishlegs asked him. Hiccup stared, his expression cynical. "Well, before I grew…but then, you were an outcast and they were just too violent and mean and-and why are you not giving Astrid all this grief?" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"She has been kind to me for some time," he said in a very quiet voice. "About the only person who has treated me like a human for a couple of years." Astrid blushed at the sincerity in his tone and Fishlegs stared at her.

"Really?" he squeaked. "But you're…you're…"

"I'm what?" she snapped.

"Popular. Respected. Well thought-of!" he explained. "And if people knew you were being kind to Hiccup…" The threat was implicit and the auburn-haired boy groaned.

"Everyone would treat you badly as well…" he realised and he covered his face with his hands. "Thor, this isn't going to work, is it?"

"It might," she said firmly. "Because you have shown a lot of people you aren't useless. You beat the Meathead Heir in front of the village, Hiccup. That is pretty cool. And Hooligans sometimes notice acts of courage-which that certainly was. But anyway-I _am_ your friend and I'm not going to blank you."

"Nor me," Fishlegs said and they both stared at him. "What?"

"Are you sure what you're saying?" Astrid checked. "The other three won't be happy…"

"And they won't bother me either," Fishlegs pointed out, gesturing to himself and self-consciously acknowledging his very large size. "They're cruel and mean. You've been nice-I know you weren't that interested in the dragon facts but I am just so fascinated and at least you were kind enough to hear me out, instead of interrupting and making fun of me. And-and I would really rather be your friend than theirs. Even if it means they call me names and look funnily at me." He paused and mumbled: "They do that anyway."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, his gaze conflicted. He had been very hurt by the way Fishlegs-who had been a good friend when he was much smaller-had just dumped him, leaving him essentially friendless. But that the other young man was arguing to be his friend had an air of unreality that made him feel disorientated. And he wasn't that guy who bore a grudge or was cruel to other people because he knew how vile Snotlout and the twins could be-along with some of the bigger kids they had hung out with. He shuddered: he could understand why the younger Fishlegs wouldn't want to face Dogsbreath, Sheepeye Svein, Muttonface or Lars the Stupid, a boy whose parents were so massively dumb they imagined the name "Lars' was enough to scare away gnomes and trolls. The joke had been that a scary name wasn't needed because Lars was already a troll: certainly he was huge, stupid and violent but he was certainly someone to be avoided-as Hiccup knew to his cost.

He nodded. "Okay, Fishlegs," he said after a long moment. "But being a friend doesn't just mean standing back and nodding when people pick on your friend. It does mean acknowledging that I exist and maybe even offering me some help. Can you do that?"

Fishlegs looked into the emerald eyes, reading Hiccup's worries that the other guy would renege on the friendship as he had once before-and he nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I'll be there for you when you need it. And I am sorry. I was an idiot."

"Yup. Complete mutton-head," Astrid commented cheerfully. Hiccup nodded and the husky boy rose.

"Thanks," he said. "I won't let you down…" Then he smiled, gave a little wave and scuttled off. Hiccup glanced around: they were almost the last people in the Great Hall. With a sigh, he rose to his feet.

"Shall we?" he asked and Astrid smiled, strapping her trusty axe across her back and walking self-consciously alongside him as they emerged into the cold night. They were silent as they walked down to the main part of the village, though Hiccup stole a handful of glances at the beautiful young woman, her eyes sparkling and face glowing in the moonlight. They finally stopped at the door of her new house. He could see smoke curling from a fire in the hearth and rays of orange light escaping under the door. She smiled.

"You know you're welcome to stay, rather than in the workshop," she told him. His eyes widened in shock and he started.

"Um…what about your reputation?" he asked in shock. She stared into his bruised face and smiled gently.

"I owe it to you anyway-otherwise, I would be betrothed to the Meathead Heir just to deprive our island of our Shield Maiden," she reminded him. "And you shared your home with me, even though you had practically nothing…" He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Um…but I thought we'd established no one left a friend to freeze outside," he mumbled, blushing. She gently pressed a hand on his scorching cheek.

"Hiccup-you are welcome anytime, okay?" she told him earnestly. He nodded with a little smile.

"Thank you," he said. "You know, I may take you up on that when the weather gets colder…" She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, their breath already coming in clouds and the grass already frosty.

"Anytime," she repeated and then turned into her house, closing the door. He stared at the wood for a long time, smiling gently, then turned away, heading down the Plaza towards the forge. He knew Gobber had headed out with the Chief, which usually meant that they would drink long into the night and sleep up in the Chief's House. He would have the forge to himself tonight.

Tiredly, he made it to the building and smiled: the fire was low and banked, meaning there would be a small amount of heat and he was seriously considering curling up by the fire. It was a very cold night, for all his bravado, but staying with Astrid was unthinkable…because he didn't want her ruined by any rumours or gossip.

Hands grabbed him and hauled him round the back of the forge, concealed from view. The hand covering his mouth prevented any cry for help-not that there was any to come. He thrashed and fought but there was nothing he could do as the twins dragged him further away from the village, back towards the cliffs-and the stocky, cross-armed shape of Snotlout. Hiccup fought desperately, seeing the naked menace in his cousin's face. Snotlout stared into the wide emerald eyes, reading his fear.

"Surprised?" he sneered and Hiccup shook his head, gasping as Tuff's hand was taken away, the grip tightening on his arms ferociously.

"Nothing surprises me about you, Snot," he said, breathing hard. He knew Snotlout was lazy, stupid, self-centred, vain, brutal, vicious, violent and completely ruthless.

"Are you scared?" his cousin sneered. Hiccup stared into his eyes.

 _Of course I am. Because I know what's going to happen. Oh Thor, please let me live._

"What are you planning, Snot?" he asked roughly. Snotlout gave a nasty smile.

"You remember when you messed up my chances with Astrid in Dragon Training?" he menaced. Hiccup took a shuddering breath.

"Um…actually, you managed that all on your own without any help," he pointed out, straining against the twins. Ruff elbowed him in the side and he hissed in pain, his bruised ribs jabbing pain through his tense body. Their grips on his arms were so tight his hands felt numb and he knew there would be bruises.

"Do you remember what happened when you messed that up?" Snotlout hissed. Hiccup stared into his face and shook his head. He still got nightmares…

"Don't," he breathed softly. "Snotlout…please…this doesn't solve anything…"

"It reminds you that there is only one Heir to Berk and that you don't sass me, you don't answer me back and you don't imagine you're anything other than nothing!" Snotlout hissed. Hiccup knew what was coming; knew no matter what he did, he would be badly hurt…and no one would see or hear anything, out here beyond the limits of the village.

"Could _nothing_ have dealt with Mogadon and beaten Thuggory? Could you?" he asked. Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "Precisely what I suspected!" Hiccup added sassily. The grips tightened around his arms and he steeled himself. He had just guaranteed it was going to be as bad as they could make it.

Then Snotlout pulled back his arm and hit him.


	9. Nothing

**Nine: Nothing**

Astrid registered voices as she prepared for bed, her door barred against any intruder or dragon. In the privacy of her home, her hair was loose and unbraided, brushed out and hanging over her shoulders. She had shed her armour and boots but was still clothed-because it was a cold night and Viking houses didn't keep all the draughts out. She stiffened, hearing the echoes of familiar voices as they walked past her house and she moved silently to the door, listening.

"Did you see his face?" Ruff sneered.

"What was left of it," her twin sniggered.

"Useless won't forget his place now," Snotlout scoffed. "Not that he has anything left to call his own. Did you get everything?"

"Yes, Snotboss," Tuff said cheerily. "It all went in the fire. When he finally gets back-he'll find nothing."

"Great," Snotlout purred. "No one will imagine that wretch in rags is anything other than a worthless thrall. And he'll never sass me again. How could anyone think he could be the Heir? Now come on-I wonder if there's any mutton left?"

Astrid remained silent as they moved away-and then she burst into action, racing to braid her hair and cram her Kransen back on, before stamping into her boots and grabbing a sleeping fur as a cloak. Snatching her axe, she lit a torch and emerged into the freezing night, the air so cold her face felt as if she had been slapped. She closed the door to her home, then headed down the Plaza towards the forge. She could have been mistaken, could have misheard-so she ought to check that Hiccup wasn't safely asleep first. But when she ducked into the forge, there was no sign of the lean shape either in the main forge or in his workshop…but as she looked, she found his belongings had been torn to pieces, his journal ripped up, his sleeping furs fouled and his clothes…missing. She spun on her heel and walked to the fire, a horrible feeling bubbling in her stomach. And as she expected, the remains of his new and old clothes were poking out of the fire, the flames much higher from the material they had already burnt.

Her jaw tightened in rage, knowing how little he had to call his own-and angered beyond reason that even that had been destroyed. But her worry worsened as she wondered where Hiccup was. She emerged and stared at the ground, seeing a line of steps on the frosty grass-until they were suddenly obscured by another two sets of footsteps-that led to the back of the forge. She grasped her axe tighter and raised her torch-but there was no sign of anyone.

She narrowed her eyes. She had been taught tracking skills by her father and she was persistent and stubborn so she swept her gaze and saw the obvious trail on the frosted grass, heading beyond the houses and towards the cliffs. Her eyes widened.

"Dear Odin-please, no…" she breathed, unable to bear the thought that Hiccup-kind, brave, sarcastic Hiccup who loved her without any expectation-had been thrown to his death. But Snotlout's words indicated that he expected Hiccup to return and be broken by what Snotlout had done to him. And she hated herself praying for Snotlout's cowardice and cruelty to spare her friend. But as she advanced, she lifted the torch higher and there, right on the edge of the cliffs was sprawled a pale shape, motionless. Breath freezing in her throat, she dashed forward as the torch lit up tousled auburn hair, two tiny braids poking jauntily up from behind his right ear.

"Hiccup," she breathed, frozen with horror. He had been badly beaten, his face swollen with welts, lips split and mouth bloody. His hair was wild and there was blood clotted in the soft auburn locks. She gently knelt by him, seeing his red tunic torn to shreds and cut apart in places, shallow slices on his skin marking where a careless hand had cut his tunic away with scant concern for the body beneath. His torso was marked with black bruises over his chest and stomach and a hand was swollen from where someone had stamped on it. She gasped and covered her mouth, before whipping her cloak off and wrapping it around his limp, unconscious shape.

It was then she realised he was absolutely freezing, his skin like ice. But she gently rested her head against his bruised chest and listened, hearing the slow thump of his heart and she released a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. She gently shook him, stroking his battered face.

"Wake up, Hiccup," she hissed. "If you stay here, you'll freeze to death…"

 _Which is what they were hoping,_ a treacherous voice reminded her. She glanced around and saw his beautiful leather vest, sliced into pieces in a vicious, destructive act. His belt was cut into pieces and his dagger snapped as well. Then she grabbed his wrecked possessions, bundled them up and wrapped them up with him. But then she had a problem: though he was skinny and lean, Hiccup was over half a head taller than her and he was astonishingly heavy for someone who looked like a fishbone. But she tucked the cloak around him, grabbed the fur and began to painstakingly drag him along the ground back to the village. By the time they were nearly at the houses, she was sweating profusely, her back was aching and she knew she couldn't drag him all the way down the village. So she gently rested him in the shelter of the nearest house and sped up the hill until she reached the Ingerman house. Without hesitating, she hammered on the door until it was finally opened.

She was faced with Marta Ingerman, Fishlegs's mother. Behind her, her sons Fishlegs and Yaklegs appeared, both concerned about the disruption so late. Astrid took a deep breath.

"I need to speak to Fishlegs. Now!" she said firmly and though she looked dubious, Marta gestured for her larger, older son to move forward. Yawning, Fishlegs lumbered forward.

"Hi, Astrid," he said in a sleepy voice. "What brings you here so late?"

"You remember a _promise_ you made this evening?" she asked him sternly.

"Um…yeah?" he said, still disorientated from sleep.

"Well, that friend needs your help- _NOW_!" she told him aggressively. He started.

"What-right now?" he gabbled. She scowled and folded her arms, her axe slung across her back. "Can I get my heavy cloak? It's cold out there and…"

"Just HURRY!" she snapped. "Our friend is out there and freezing!" Fishlegs's eyes snapped wide open, he grabbed his boots and a cloak and raced after Astrid-though lumber was a more appropriate term. They sped down the slope and raced to where Astrid had left Hiccup. The moment the husky boy saw him, he stilled and his face hardened.

"Thor," he breathed. "I-I never realised…" Astrid looked up, her face a mask of rage and also concern.

"He needs Gothi," she said grimly. Nodding, the husky blond man wrapped his own cloak around the unconscious shape and lifted Hiccup easily in his arms. Swiftly, they headed down to the cliffs and down the stair to the bridge to Gothi's isolated home. Fishlegs stared into the battered face and winced.

"Did they…?" he asked. Astrid nodded.

"Worse," she said grimly. "They have destroyed pretty much everything that he owns as well."

"But why?" he asked as they began to trudge up the final flight to Gothi's house. Astrid shook her head.

"Jealousy," she sighed. "They hated he had been admired for his actions and that people were questioning that he wasn't useless. That they were impressed at the fight. So they were determined to take away everything they could from him." She bit her lip. "It's my fault. Snot wanted me-but I made sure I was promised to Hiccup, not the Heir. Snotlout hates being thwarted."

"And that's his fault, not yours," Fishlegs told her. "Look, they chose to ambush him and half kill him…"

"Then leave him to die of hypothermia," she said. Fishlegs gently adjusted the limp shape in his arms and they reached the door.

"You do realise Gothi will be grumpy as Helheim," he noted. She nodded.

"We can take it-we're Vikings," she noted. "And he needs her. She's the only one who will treat him. She'll tell the Chief and Gobber, the only two other people who may care whether he lives or dies…" There was a grim pause and Astrid rapped on the door. There was a long pause, then the sounds of a staff hitting the floor rhythmically as someone approached the door. It jerked open and Fishlegs found himself hit over the head with a staff.

"OWW!" he protested. Astrid gestured to the warmly swaddled shape and adopted a respectful expression.

"We are sorry to wake you this late, Elder, but Hiccup desperately needs your help…" Gothi peered at the shape, her squinting expression turning to one of shock as she read the damage. She urgently gestured them in and they laid him on a hard wooden bed. She made to shoo them out but Astrid shook her head. "I have to stay," Astrid said sternly. "He is my friend and he has no one else." Fishlegs's eyes widened and he shrugged. "Fish is a good friend but Hiccup is my Promised." The Elder accepted this and though she was directed to a wooden stool in the corner, the husky boy found himself out on the cold platform.

"I'll just head home then," he grumbled and began the long trek back to his house.

oOo

Hiccup slowly became aware, realising he was cold, almost naked with only a rudimentary covering shielding his modesty under the furs and he was in a hut with a very strong old lady smell.

He was at Gothi's.

The moment his brain clicked enough into gear to process that fact, the pain hit him full on and he gasped pitifully, the sound deteriorating into a long whine of pain as he tried to curl up and hug the pain away from his broken body. Every scrap of him was agonising and he just wanted to slide back into sweet unconsciousness. But as he whimpered, a strong arm slid under his shoulders and lifted him, his head dropping against an armoured shoulder as a bowl was carefully lifted to his split lips.

"Drink," Astrid urged him softly. He managed the tiniest nod then swallowed the bitter liquid, the faintest aftertaste of honey easing his throat at the end. She was very close, curled around him with her cheek resting against his hair as he relaxed.

"Th-thanks..." he breathed, curling into her. She rested the bowl aside and stroked his hair gently.

"I was worried," she admitted, feeling his ragged breathing. "I thought they'd killed you."

There was a pause as he sighed and scrambled for what remained of his courage to frame a sassy response-but he had nothing left. "Me too," he sighed, his eyes closed. She nuzzled against him tenderly.

"Gothi is furious," she murmured softly. "She's summoned the Chief." He flinched.

"He won't do anything," he mumbled. "Can't."

"But he has to!" she protested angrily. "He can't allow this to..."

The door slammed open and the Chief stormed in, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Get away from him!" he roared. Immediately, she curled her arms protectively around him. Stoick advanced on her furiously and tore her away, throwing her across the room. She slammed into the wall with a thud and a pained cry, before scrambling to a crouch, staring up in shock. Gothi stomped forward, her eyes furious. She slammed her staff on the floor, challenging the Chief. But Stoick just glared back, his fists bunched.

"Get out of my way, old woman," he snarled. "That slut tried to kill my son!"

Silence fell over the room and Astrid gaped. She shook her head in utter disorientation.

"Sir...I would never hurt Hiccup..." she began.

"LIES!" the Chief shouted. "You were seen-you and that Ingerman boy!"

"Fishlegs?" Astrid gasped. "No, sir-you have got it very wrong..."

"Lying bitch!" Stoick condemned her viciously. "The attack was witnessed..." Astrid rose to her feet, her shoulders back and fists clenched.

"By who?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"That's not your business..." he began but she gave a short, bitter laugh.

"If I am being falsely accused of a heinous crime against the man I love, I think I have EVERY right to know my accusers," she said clearly. "But you don't have to tell me their names: I know them. Snotlout and the twins told you, didn't they?" He stared at her. "The same Snotlout and Thorston twins who did this."

"They said you'd say this," Stoick growled at her. Her fists tightened.

"And who do you believe?" she asked him directly. "The stupidest, laziest, most self-serving boy in Berk who is beyond angry that you shuffled him aside to let his so-called 'useless' predecessor perform outstandingly as your Heir or _me_ , who was saved by Hiccup from being married off to Thuggory-and Snotlout as well, by the way-and who has never been anything but loyal and honourable?"

Stoick stared at her coldly.

"There are three witnesses against you," he said. She stared at him with definite disappointment.

"And what about the witness that counts?" she asked, turning to the curled up, beaten shape on the bed. Stoick turned to see his battered former son and his breath hitched.

"Hiccup..." he breathed. He took a shuddering breath. "Oh son-I should have stopped this..." Hiccup swallowed and forced his bruised eyes open, his bleary vision focussing on the huge shape looming over him.

"D-doubt you could," he mumbled, curled up painfully. "Um…and what happened about dis-disowning me anyway?" Then he looked past his father at the furious shape of Astrid. "Did you mean it?" he asked her. She blinked.

"Wh-what?"

"D-did you mean it?" he asked, his soft tone pleading. She reran her words and groaned: the words had been automatic, a statement of fact. She gave a long sigh.

"Yes," she admitted, her cheeks warming with a blush. He managed a choking laugh.

"Even though I currently look like something a herd of yaks has stampeded over. Twice?" he checked roughly.

"Even then," she admitted, though her eyes were warm with affection.

"Hiccup..." his father interrupted and the young man sighed, staring up into the big face.

"Do-do you _ever_ pay any attention?" he asked the Chief wearily. "Astrid has j-just told me she loves me and you interrupt?" Stoick stared at him in shock. "Ruff and Tuff grabbed me outside the forge after I had dropped Astrid at her house. They dragged me away to the cliff side to Snotlout and they all beat me up. A lot. And then they destroyed everything I had."

"I-I can't believe that..." the Chief began and despite his injuries, Hiccup dug an elbow into the bed and hitched his body up. He narrowed his eyes at the Chief.

"So what?" he growled. "I have told you what happened, which three people beat me up and left me to die and you don't believe me. Is there any point talking any more? Or do I not matter enough to know what happened to me? To not be worth justice?" He lifted his left arm, the hand bandaged. "To not recognise the person who stamped on my hand. To not feel two hands on each arm, holding me helpless?" He gestured to the obvious bruises round his upper arms and Stoick's eyes widened. "Two hands per arm, Chief. Because I was fighting for my life. And they thought it was funny."

He looked away, his head dropping and shoulders heaving.

"I d-did what was asked of me," he said thickly. "I-I protected Astrid and f-fought because it had to be d-done. I committed no-no crimes. Thor, you-you even s-said you were p-proud of me. But my only r-reward…was this. No one will t-treat me any b-better than this."

Heart breaking at his broken words, Astrid pushed past the Chief and crouched by him.

"I will," she promised, seeing unshed tears in his eyes. Gently, she stroked his tousled hair and his breath hitched. The Chief stared as his son leaned against her, his breathing ragged.

"You-you don't have to...if you don't want to..." he murmured. "I-I know what people s-say and think and I-I know you really w-want to be the Shield Maiden you always d-dreamed of. Don't give that up..." She leaned forward and gently hugged him, feeling him wrap his long arms around her.

"Mutton-Head," she scolded him. "I told you I loved you. That we're Promised until I want to break it off. It's okay."

Stoick just stared in turmoil. Snotlout had been smug when he had reported the attack, rather than grave and it was clear he and the twins thought it a joke. The Chief hadn't wanted to believe such a crime of Astrid-but all three stories were word perfect. _Absolutely_ word perfect… So Stoick had gone to check his son…former son…and then arrest Astrid...

...who was sitting at his bedside, caring for him. Who unselfconsciously declared her feelings for his sometime son and then, embarrassed, confirmed them. Who was tenderly holding the mess they had made of Hiccup, stroking his hair and murmuring reassurances to him...

...the same Astrid he had protected before and now and who he clearly loved.

He clasped his huge hands and stared at the two young people, both of whom were outsiders and neither for any good reason. His own son had been attacked and he had willingly believed a terrible lie against the most respected warrior in the village when it was obvious he was the last person she would harm.

"I am sorry," he said and Astrid slowly lifted her head.

"Yes," she said ambiguously. "But you have to act, Chief. They have to know its not okay to harm him just for fun-or any other reason. They have to understand that beating him isn't a game. That he did well. That he protected Berk. That you are proud of him. That he isn't useless! He's a skilled smith, he's always helpful and kind, he works his ass off for no thanks and less consideration and he doesn't deserve to be shouted at or abused or picked on or-or made to feel bad just because he was small when he was younger and couldn't kill dragons. He tried-Gods, he tried. I saw. We _all_ saw-but we made him an outcast anyway, even though it wasn't his fault. And he knows as much as anyone else how dangerous they are-because they took his Mom. He has suffered too much. You have to stop it."

"But Snotlout…Gods, this is a disaster," Stoick said slowly.

"Yes it is," she pointed out as Hiccup slowly raised his head, his arms still tightly wrapped around her. "But not of Hiccup's making. Is he a member of this Tribe, Chief? Just answer me that!"

"Yes, yes of course," Stoick answered immediately.

"And is he a thrall or a slave?" she persisted. His face dropped into an angry scowl.

"Of course not!" he snapped.

"So why should the rest of this Tribe get away with treating him like one?" she replied angrily. "He is as much a member of this Tribe as you or Gothi or Gobber or Snotlout or Silent Sven or Fishlegs or Phlegma the Fierce or…"

"I get the point," Stoick admitted wryly.

"Then treat him like a Hooligan!" she insisted. "Protect him-he is one of us. Grant him justice. Be fair."

That stung. Stock the Vast, Chief of Berk, prided himself on being a fair and just Chief, serving his people and never shirking a duty. That this young woman, already almost an outcast for no good reason, was pointing out what was glaringly obvious really wounded him. And-worse-it was true: he was being extremely unfair to the young man who was his son but whom he had disowned for just being small and poor at slaying dragons. But his son was actually brave, smart, stubborn, determined, inventive and sarcastic. And all Hiccup's persistence had earned him was worse treatment. The Chief sighed.

"You're right, lass," he confessed wearily. "But Snotlout is my Heir and the Tribe likes him…" Hiccup sighed.

"K-keep telling yourself that, sir," he murmured, grimacing as he tried to sit up. He cringed as Gothi limped forward and scowled, then slathered a yellowish paste across his battered chest and stomach. He whined in pain and tried to pull away but the old woman hissed and he froze until she was done. Stoick scowled.

"What do you mean, son?" he demanded. Astrid sat on the side of the bed and let him rest against her. Hiccup shifted slightly in the bed.

"They were all keen when you adopted him instead of me-but it wasn't long before they realised he was arrogant, smug, overbearing, lazy, stupid, short-tempered, selfish and unfair to any but his friends," he said. "There are more and more people who realise he's a terrible choice."

"So you're saying I should reinstate you?" the Chief asked. The young man shook his head.

"I'm just the blacksmith's apprentice," he said roughly. "Hiccup the Useless, worth less than many of the yaks in the village. No one cares about me. But they realise that Snotlout will take us to disaster, probably within three days of becoming Chief."

"Just-don't let them get away with this," Astrid added softly. "Because next time, they will kill him." She paused. "And then I will kill them all." There was an edge to her voice that left the Chief in no doubt that the would-be Shield Maiden would slaughter the people who harmed her beloved Hiccup. Stoick nodded.

"I think we ought to see what the boy has to say for himself," he said thoughtfully. "In the meantime-you cannot stay in the workshop…" He frowned. "It's not safe-and far too cold and unsuitable for you in this…state. Have you got anything to wear?" Astrid softly rose and reached for the remains of his tunic and leather vest. Wordlessly, she handed them to the Chief.

"This was deliberate," she said grimly, indicating the deliberate and vicious cuts to rend the garments to pieces beyond any hope of repair. "I have been to his space in the forge. They have destroyed _everything_ and burnt every stitch of clothing he owns. I heard them talking-and Snotlout said ' _No one will imagine that wretch in rags is anything other than a worthless thrall. And he'll never sass me again. How could anyone think he could be the Heir?_ '" She sighed. "There can be no doubt that they were to blame." Hiccup grimaced and lay back on the hard bed, pulling the furs up.

"So I really do have nothing," he sighed, breathing painfully.

"I will get you more clothes, son," the Chief said. "That is the least I should do. Stay here for the moment-once Gothi is happy and you are…um…better equipped…you'll need to move somewhere more appropriate."

"If you can get me a bed, I can look after him," Astrid volunteered softly, seeing his eyes flick over to her in shock.

"Could you not give up your own, lass?" the Chief asked. She lifted her chin.

"I have no bed. I sleep on the floor," she told him proudly. "But he cannot-not now. Maybe Gobber could help…?" Stoick's eyes widened as he stared at the woman. Astrid helped whenever she was asked, she taught Dragon Training and Weapons Training, she fought dragons, she protected Berk-but no one would offer her a roof over her head when her home was destroyed and her family killed-and even when Hiccup had managed to trick them into rebuilding her house, no one had offered to help her build even a chair, bench, table or bed. He stared at the door.

"Why when we have to all pull together to survive, have they decided not to help you?" he breathed. "Either of you?" Hiccup sighed.

"Only you will know that," he said gently. "You're in charge. These are your people-and the village you rule." Stoick met his bleary emerald gaze and nodded, again feeling ashamed of his own fellow Hooligans.

"I will fix this, son," he promised. "It will mean that you are able to be treated like a human being once more." He moved forward and knelt by the low bed. "Please-trust me?" Hiccup grimaced as he braced his arms and gently sat up. His eyes shimmered.

"How-how can I?" he asked brokenly. "You are my f-father. But you cast me aside, replaced me as your son, treated me like a-a stranger…blamed me for _everything_ and anything…" He took a shuddering breath. "You put me in _jail_ …when it wasn't my fault. How-how can I trust you?" The pain in his voice cut Stoick to the quick and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the beaten shape, hugging him close. For a moment, Hiccup gasped in pain…and then he wound his arms around his father and buried his face in his chest. His bruised shoulders jerked with his sobbing breaths.

"Because I am a fool," the Chief murmured. "But…I love you, Hiccup. You are my son. And I will find a way to make it up to you." He paused and looked up at Astrid. "To you both." She stole a glance at the battered shape of Hiccup and sighed-though her voice was cynical.

"Until Snotlout is dealt with-we have nothing," she said.

 **A/N: Double update next week**


	10. Fight my own way

**Ten: Fight my own way**

Curled up on a hard wooden bed in Astrid's new house, Hiccup was drowsy from the infusion Gothi had left strict instructions to feed him morning and night. It was bitter and made him very sleepy but right now, it was a blessing because he needed the rest. And, though he was ashamed to consider it, he was feeling far safer with her than he had back in the forge.

Stoick and Gobber had brought a hard and basic bed to Astrid's home that afternoon and had installed it in the ground door, by the fire-pit. The Chief had also supplied another couple of the deep red tunics, olive green leggings and a basic belt. Hiccup had already decided he would mend his own dagger when he was stronger and his broken hand was knitting-and his agile mind had already considered that the rent strips of leather from the ruined tunic could be woven into a flexible tunic-with a few pieces of padding and armour… And then Astrid, Stoick and Gobber had helped Hiccup to Astrid's house-meaning the stubborn young man had tried to walk himself and had been lifted into the Chief's arms once his strength had failed and carried up to the Shield Maiden's rebuilt home.

Astrid's home had been appallingly plain and devoid of possessions but a fire was burning in the fire pit and she had his furs washed and cleaned and waiting for him-along with the torn remains of his journal and the plans and blueprints the vandals hadn't found. He had limped in, being gently helped onto the bed.

"I…um…think I probably need to help you a bit…" he mumbled, embarrassed but she pointedly pulled the furs up over his beaten shape and stroked his hair.

"You can help me when you're more healed," she said sternly. "Hiccup-you have done so much for me and I really haven't done much for you at all."

"Um…except saving my life and getting me medical help and giving me a roof over my head…" he mumbled, blushing. Then he looked up, emerald eyes wide and grateful. "And I can never thank you enough," he admitted softly. She smiled and tucked him in.

"You can thank me when you're well," she repeated. "For now, I'm going to get us some food from the Great Hall and then we can eat here together…"

"You don't have to," he said quickly but when she smiled his heart fluttered.

"Just try to stop me, Hiccup," she said gently and flounced to the door. She tossed him a smirk and left the small room. And then, exhausted and in pain, he had curled up and dropped asleep.

He was woken when Astrid returned, perching gently on the edge of the bed with two bowls of hot stew. Blinking owlishly, he painfully sat up and gave a grateful smile. She scooted next to him and gently handed him his stew. They quietly ate, her eyes flicking up to inspect his beaten shape and smile as she saw him swallow the desperately needed food. He finished first, having learnt to eat much quicker than she did.

"I feel ashamed that you're sleeping on the floor while I have a bed," he mumbled, laying the bowl aside. She smiled and chewed her bread cheerfully.

"I promised to look after you," she reminded him. "After all, I was the one who claimed you were the man I love. And letting you sleep on the floor when you have been so injured isn't a great way of showing that."

"Kind of matches up with how the rest of my family shows they care," he muttered but she smiled at him and swatted his shoulder gently. He groaned. "Owww…." he whimpered. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him towards her.

"Mutton-head," she scolded him. "I care." He winced.

"Are you always this violent?" he protested.

"All the time," she confirmed and he gave a small smile.

"Guess I'll have to get used to bruises," he sighed, "not that I'm not already…" She stared into his eyes.

"I may have messed up on being a perfect Shield Maiden," she admitted, "so can I check? Are we…a couple now, Hiccup?" He stared at her and chewed his lip.

"I think it's up to you," he said very quietly. "I am your friend. I have loved you for years. I will be whatever you want me to be-but I will always be your friend, no matter what." Her eyes flicked to his bruised lips, then back up to his green eyes, staring back with hope and kindness. So she lunged forward and her lips met his, pressing hard. His eyes widened in shock and amazement and then he softly kissed her back.

They were both breathing hard when they pulled away from the brief kiss, cheeks warm with mutual embarrassment. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes lingering on her face.

"I knew it," he murmured ironically. "I am actually dying…or maybe freezing to death on the cliffs…and I'm hallucinating. That's the only way I could be kissing Astrid Hofferson…" She laughed. "Oh Gods-and I was terrible as well…" he added.

"Well, I have never been kissed before, Hiccup-so you're the best kisser I've ever met," she told him. He sighed.

"And by that reasoning-also the worst!" he pointed out. She pecked another kiss on his cheek.

"Get some rest, sword-boy," she told him and he gave a quick salute.

"Yes, Milady," he replied sarcastically.

"Milady?"

"If it fits, run with it," he replied as he painfully lay down, his eyes locked on her face. She tucked him in and smiled. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want to," he added softly. She turned to the stairs then paused as she glanced back.

"Have you ever considered that I want to?" she asked him as she vanished up to bed.

oOo

The horn for the dragon attack jolted him from sleep and he hissed in pain as he tried to move. Everything was stiff and hurt. He heard the thud of steps as Astrid charged down the stairs, dressed and holding her axe. He grimaced as he sat up and tried to get out of the bed.

"Stay. Here!" she told him.

"But I need to help," he protested, his face stricken. "I can't be…" He couldn't say the word and through her hurry, she understood his pain. She paused and flashed him a tight smile.

"Never. Guard the house, then," she told him. "Be safe, Hiccup."

"You too," he called to her retreating back as the door slammed closed behind her. Wincing, he managed to get to his feet and stumbled forward, grabbing the sword that Gobber had dropped off to ensure he had some protection. He swayed, then stumbled out of the door, closing it behind him-and staring with eyes wide at the carnage. If anything, it was worse than he remembered, though he hadn't been out in a raid for three years, living and working at the forge during raids since he was disowned. His eyes drifted to the forge and he could hear Gobber's voice shouting at customers and the clangs of the hammer. He felt instantly embarrassed at letting his boss down.

A screech drew him back to the present and a green Nadder advanced towards him. He backed up a pace, waving the sword and seeing its pupils narrow to angry slits. He was tempted to lower the sword and try his observation from the forest but this was the middle of a raid and the dragons were rampaging everywhere. So he leaned forward, breathing hard as the tail flicked up and a volley of spines stitched the wall where he had been-but he had thrown himself forward, slapping his sword against the dragon's nose-horn. It screeched-and then flamed at him.

He threw himself to the floor and swatted the dragon again-but a bola clattered against its head and it fled. Painfully crawling back, he grabbed the full water buckets on the front step and tossed them against the flames, extinguishing them. Then he leaned against the wall, breathing hard, his entire body hurting. He wasn't fit to fight-and was a liability. The only place he was useful was denied to him because his left hand was broken and so he was unable to even contribute. So he remained by the house, watching and keeping his sword raised to protect Astrid's home.

As he stared over the village, flames licking briefly from houses before the Fire Crew doused them, his emerald eyes narrowed as he saw a brief shadow against the stars and he stiffened as the characteristic whine sounded. _The dragon no one has ever seen. The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself._

"NIGHT FURY!"

The cry rang through the village as one of the catapults exploded in a welter of purple fire as the shadows zoomed past. Night Fury attacks had been very rare over the last couple of years and Hiccup was vividly reminded that he had been obsessed with shooting down the elusive dragon. But he had never gotten a chance to try his bola-throwing device…where had it gotten to? He paused. Maybe while he was out of action, he could take it out and test it. If the Night Fury was back, then the village would need all the help it could get.

A scream alerted him and he saw Astrid backing away from three Nadders and a Gronckle. He glanced around and saw no one nearby. He swallowed in anxiety but a jolt of adrenaline shot through him and he switched the sword to his broken left hand, then grabbed the bucket and hurled it with all his strength at the nearest dragon. It squawked in rage and turned on him as he shambled towards it and smacked it in the face with the flat of the sword.

Instantly the dragons all turned on him and he backed away-though he was relieved to see Astrid scramble up and retrieve her axe.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. He backed up and waved his sword.

"Um…distracting them?" he suggested. "Little help?"

"AARGH!" Astrid roared and leaped at the nearest dragon with her axe. There were squawks and screeches as she hit devastatingly and the nearest dragon fell. Hiccup backed up as she vaulted over to land by him and he lifted the sword shakily, stumbling. She cast him an irritated look.

"What are you still doing here?" she hissed, her eyes focussed on the dragons. He gulped.

"Getting in your way?" he guessed and backed off, his feet suddenly clumsy and head spinning with the effort.

"Watch the house," she snapped and roared again as she attacked the dragons, scattering them. Backing away, he staggered back, cringing. Everyone in the village knew he was useless at fighting dragons but it had been instinctive, running to help her-even though she was 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson, Shield Maiden of Berk. He had probably angered her and lost his place with her…but he would rather she was alive to hate him than dead. He tripped over the front step and his legs buckled.

"Might have known all Useless could do would be to fall of his own feet and get in the way!" Gustav sneered on his way to replenish his bucket for his duty on the Fire Crew. Grimacing and clutching his broken hand to his chest, Hiccup slowly got to his knees then stared at the boy.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" he rasped, his voice hoarse with pain.

"Nope-this is fun enough," Gustav sniggered.

"Rephrase: Gustav-go and do your Thor-damned duty!" Hiccup growled. The boy pulled a sneering face.

"You're not the Thor-damned supposed Heir now and you can't order me around!" Gustav retorted spiritedly. "Wait 'til I tell Snotlout you're still throwing your weight around. He'll come back and give you another spanking!" Hiccup groaned, his daze focussing on the village behind the boy. Overhead, a piercing whistle sounded and another catapult exploded into a welter of purple flame.

"NIGHT FURY!" came the all too familiar cry. Hiccup flinched: of course his attempts to shoot down the dragon when he was younger had been doomed…but that had been when he still had hope. But his eyes trailed over the village once more and he sighed. Another catapult exploded.

"Gustav-your home is on fire," he sighed.

"Ha! You can't fool me, Useless! I…"

"GUSTAV! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR HOME IS ON FIRE!" Yaklegs bellowed and the black-haired boy snapped round, his grey eyes wide with shock.

"Oh Thor," he breathed and raced off, all elbows and knees as he headed urgently for the well. Hiccup groaned.

"Last thing I need, being threatened by mini-Snot," he sighed as he painfully dragged himself to his knees. His legs were shaking so much he couldn't stand so he dragged himself to sit against the front of the house, his sword gripped in his hand and stared across the village, emerald gaze seeing fires doused and dragons slowly withdrawing with their prizes. Shivering, he drew his knees up to his chest and prayed he hadn't ruined everything with Astrid.

oOo

Once the dragons had withdrawn and the fires were under control, Hiccup painfully stumbled to his feet. He was cold and felt exhausted but he didn't want to go back to the house. So he staggered down the hill, whimpering in pain as he moved and eventually made it to the forge, hearing the heavy clangs of Gobber repairing broken weapons from the raid. Slowly, he slid into the overly warm space and leaned against the door. Gobber sighed and looked up-then started as he saw the listing shape.

"Hiccup? What on Midgard are yer doing here?" he asked gruffly, seeing the battered shape by the door. "I thought yer'd be resting up with Astrid…" He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I-I think I may have annoyed her," he mumbled and slid onto the stool. Gobber stared at him and ambled forward, his blue eyes reading complete hopelessness. Kindly, he patted the young man hard on the shoulder and the young man flinched. "Lad, how badly did they treat yer?" he asked thoughtfully. Hiccup stared at the floor.

"Um…not well," he sighed, lifting his battered face and Gobber sighed at the damage, having seen him after various beatings across the years. His heart clenched for the boy, recognising real damage before his eyes alighted on the bandaged left hand.

"Gods damn it, why did they break yer hand?" he grumbled. Hiccup shook his head.

"You'd need to ask Snotlout. He was the one who stamped on it," he said tonelessly. "Sorry, Gobber. Can't be much use smithing until it's healed…can't be much use for anything anyway…" The blacksmith patted his shoulder more gently and sighed. Despite his bad temper, disillusionment that stemmed from too many friends lost and too little hope, frustration at Hiccup and his situation, Gobber did still care for the boy: he was just really bad at showing it. But he knew there was one word that defined the boy's life and he knew how much the boy worked to defy it.

"Laddie, yer never useless," he assured the young man thoughtfully. "If yer got a minute, could yer mebbe man the hatch while I get on mending these wrecked weapons? It would be a great help…" Hiccup nodded and moved very achingly towards the hatch and the line of Vikings waiting impatiently to hand over their damaged weapons. He sighed and forced a small smile onto his battered face as the first viking gave a scowl and growled a mouthful of abuse at the assistant.

Astrid had supervised the fire crew and helped the clean up automatically. She was one of the Chief's most trusted deputies and she knew her duties after a raid-though she knew with a frisson of excitement she now had a home to go to once the work was done. An unfamiliar sense of relief washed over her as she walked back to her home, seeing two scorched patches on the new wood and realising that Hiccup had done as he had promised in defending the house. She glanced up at the blue sky and smiled, then pushed the door open and walked in.

Then she stopped. The fire was burning low and the room was empty, the bed rumpled as it had been left when he had followed her out to fight the raid: there was no sign of Hiccup. She looked around in shock and grabbed her axe, heading out. She didn't trust Snotlout or the twins, and though she knew they should be otherwise occupied after a raid, she had been busy-as everyone else-so if they had planned to harm Hiccup, they would have a free hand. So she headed down, wondering where he would go…and her gaze inexorably drifted down the plaza to the shape of the forge, the smoke curling from the chimney. Glancing around, she strode purposefully down the plaza and saw the line of Vikings, grumbling as they waited at the hatch to hand in their damaged weapons.

Astrid frowned. Though she knew that weapons got damaged during raids, she could kind of see Gobber's point: there was far more damage than a sane person would expect. She had her axe for eight years and it had only broken when it had run out resharpenings: she had always taken the greatest care of her beloved weapon. But it was clear the sorry specimens being handed over had been used carelessly, cast at dragons or used as levers or as some other tool because the owner had been too lazy to fetch the correct item. And it was clear the Vikings were all very grumpy at having to wait to have their own personal weapon fixed when it was clearly the most important in the village. She joined the end of the line because she could see the battered auburn-haired shape manning the hatch, calmly collecting the weapons and accepting scant words of greeting for his exceptional performance as temporary Heir-and far more casual abuse every single Viking aimed at him. She winced.

"I don't want your useless hands on my weapon, apprentice!" a rotund, middle-aged Viking sneered, his small, mean eyes narrowed. Hiccup sighed and gestured.

"Well, you can either try to toss the weapon through the hatch-though that may worsen the damage when it lands and who knows when Gobber will get to it-or you can hand it over and I will put it in its place in the order of work," he told the Viking. There was a frosty pause at his exasperated tone and the Viking clenched his fist.

"You must enjoy being hit," he growled.

"Not really," Hiccup commented tiredly-and Astrid could see how pale he was looking under his bruises, the shadows under his dulled emerald eyes showing his exhaustion. His emerald eyes flicked up but he couldn't avoid the punch and he stumbled back, his legs buckling under him. There was an awkward pause and the clangs stopped. Gobber stomped forward to see his assistant on the floor and the Viking mouthing obscenities from the hatch. He shook his head as the Viking snorted.

"Ah-the master, not the thrall!" he sneered as Astrid pushed past as well and let herself into the forge. Gobber scowled.

"Rockears, did yer just hit my assistant?" he demanded angrily. The Viking nodded.

"I'm not having _him_ touching my sword," he said smugly and held it out for Gobber to take. The big blacksmith folded his arms and glared back, pale blue eyes cold.

"Well, I'm not touchin' it neither!" he growled. "If it's not good enough for my assistant-who built it anyway-then I'm not servicing it." Rockears gaped.

"But you have to…" he mumbled but Gobber shook his head, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm fed up of yer lot abusing my assistant!" the blacksmith said loudly, his eyes sweeping over the entire line and impervious to the hypocrisy of the statement. "The lad works hard and he does most of the repairs. I decide who works on what weapon in my forge. If yer want tae make conditions, then yer can mend yer own weapons! As of now, I won't touch or repair ANY weapons belonging to anyone who abuses mae apprentice."

"But you have to…" Rockears repeated in shock.

"Mebbe yer'll have tae take some care o' your weapons," Gobber shouted furiously. "Thor, I never saw such a sorry collection of weapons. How did you break all of these? And don't blame dragon attacks-because I've never broken a weapon like this-nor has the lass Astrid or the Chief in an attack. So yer can all think about what yer doing and if those pitiful bits of iron really need work, you can ready those apologies for my assistant!" Then he slammed the hatch closed.

"Wow," Hiccup murmured, Astrid kneeling in front of him and wincing as she peered into his slightly dazed eyes. "Didn't expect that…" She stared into his face and frowned as Gobber stomped to the back in search of a flask of mead.

"Hiccup?" she asked sharply. "Why are you here? Gothi was very serious about you resting…" He managed a sheepish smile and sighed.

"Well, when you think about it, Berk-small island, lots of dragon raids, few people and lots of jobs to be done. Rest really isn't an option…" She swatted his shoulder gently.

"That's not it, is it?" she guessed, seeing him look away. "Hiccup-you're a dreadful liar." Her tone turned firm and he nodded.

"Um…busted," he admitted tonelessly. "I knew I got in your way during the raid and…um…I guessed that I probably wasn't welcome…" There was a vague hopelessness in his voice that made her pause-and then she punched him in the shoulder. He flinched and grabbed at the wound, teeth gritted against a groan.

"What are you talking about, mutton-head?" she asked, frowning. Wary green eyes flicked up to inspect her and he sighed.

"I…" he mumbled as she stared at him.

"You mean when you saved my life?" she asked him pointedly. He stared at her and then self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought I just got in your way…" he said quietly but she took his unbandaged hand. She squeezed.

"You mean when you charged the dragons that had me surrounded and weaponless?" she asked him directly. "Even though you've never killed a dragon-never come close, even!-but managed to distract them so I could get free and get my axe?" He nodded and sighed.

"I mean, you're the best dragon-killer in the village…except possibly my…the Chief," he reminded her awkwardly. "And it may damage your reputation having Hiccup the Useless sort of help you." He squeezed her hand back. "Let them all think I'm useless if they keep respecting you." He gave a small shrug. "I doubt they'll ever respect me," he added, the words barely audible.

And she gaped…because it was the first time he had ever given any indication he was giving up, that he saw no way out of his lowly and despised state. Ever since she could recall, Hiccup had picked himself up-when he had been scolded for attempting to fight dragons using his crazy inventions and frequently causing more damage than the winged reptiles; when he had been beaten by his bullies; when he had been thrown out of Dragon Training; when he had been disowned; when he had been subjected to a constant drip-drip of taunts, abuse and neglect. But the most recent attack-an ambush that could well have killed him, that had him fighting for his life without hope of rescue or escape-seemed to have brought home the reality of his hopelessness. And the knowledge that no matter what he did, how well he performed when asked by the Chief to save the Tribe, he would be a target for his jealous and vicious cousin. And that rivalry had almost killed him already.

But he had saved her life-no matter how beaten and battered he had been. Hiccup hadn't been allowed to fight dragons and had spent every raid for the last three years in the forge, but he had worked on his fighting skills which Astrid had helped him with and he had grown so he was faster, more agile, stronger. But he had no self-confidence in his abilities-the abilities which had saved her when no one else could.

So she leaned forward and wrapped him in a fierce hug, burying her face in his neck.

"Mutton-head," she murmured as she felt his arms wrap around her. "You know how stupid and yak-brained most of our Tribe are…"

"Way to cheer me up," he mumbled. She squeezed him tighter and he flinched.

"Hiccup," she whispered, "I respect you. I trust you. You saved the house. You saved me. You saved the Tribe. And I will teach you to be a better fighter. Those Vikings…I am so mad I've half a mind to axe various bits of them off to teach them to respect you!" Hiccup nuzzled her neck for a brief moment.

"Pretty sure that will make then respect _you_ a lot more…though none of them will be able to run after me any more afterwards so…" he mumbled dryly.

"See-it's working already," she smiled and pulled back, feeling his arms reluctantly release her. She rose lithely, then grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Hiccup-I will make you a better fighter if you promise to keep on fighting. You deserve more and I am going to make sure people understand that!" He shuddered.

"Um…won't be fighting much," he admitted, waving his bandaged left hand. She smiled smugly.

"When I've finished with you, Haddock-you'll be rivalling everyone but me!" she assured him as he limped alongside her towards the door at the back of the forge. "Now come home-you're looking as if you'll keel over…and I don't fancy dragging you back up the village." He twitched a small smile.

"Can manage all this raw Vikingness?" he teased her gently and she lightly punched his shoulder. He flinched. "Oww! Bit tenderised here, Milady…" he reminded her and she gave a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Hiccup," she said genuinely. He shrugged cautiously. "Come on-I'll cook you something and then you need to get some rest…"

"Oh Thor…now I'm going to be poisoned," he muttered ironically and she gave him a brief, good-humoured scowl. A couple of years earlier, she had developed a new Snoggletog tradition, a drink she had dubbed 'Yaknog.' Unfortunately, after rendering a score of Vikings ill with intractable vomiting and stomach pains, Stoick had banned it for the safety of the village. As far as anyone was aware, it was officially the only thing that Astrid wasn't good at-but as she had dedicated her life to training as a Shield Maiden, she had completely neglected domestic training and almost certainly could barely cook. "Um…maybe I could cook you something and then I could get a rest? Secure in the knowledge I won't die of food poisoning during my sleep?" She cast him a self-confident smile, encouraged as his sarcastic tone: that was more like her friend.

"It's a date," she smiled and led the way out. But limping after her, his gaze trailed over a shape at the back of the forge, half-covered with a discarded and ripped sail canvas. It was the Mangler, his dragon-fighting bola-throwing machine that was, in fact, the last invention he had completed before he was disowned and Gobber, disappointed and disillusioned, had forbidden him to waste any more time on his 'destructive contraptions.' But Astrid's words rolled around this head as he limped back up the Plaza, the beautiful Shield Maiden matching her pace to his.

 _Maybe I can keep on fighting-but my way,_ he thought as they made their way past two badly damaged homes and a knot of grieving relatives. _I'll find a way to have a look at that and see if I can get it working. Because we need all the help we can get. The raids are getting worse._

 **A/N: Second part of the double update on Sunday!**


	11. You Can Only Try

**Eleven: You Can Only Try**

The clean-up over the next few days after the raid had not been as bad as usual but Hiccup had felt immensely guilty for landing Gobber with all the work on his own-even though the blacksmith had reminded the young man that he had been mending the village's weapons since long before Hiccup was born. But the implication to the young man-that he was currently useless-had meant he had helped as best he could with general labouring in the clean-up…to scant thanks and generous casual abuse. Dejected, he had returned to the forge, pumping the bellows, fetching and carrying and manning the hatch. And feeling even more worthless than he had when he was disowned.

Gobber had tried to cheer the lad up but Hiccup had been quiet for most of the time, answering with grunts and the occasional nod, completely unlike his cheerful and optimistic self. Finally, Gobber had sat him down at the back of the forge as they rested towards lunchtime and stared at him.

"Spit it out, laddie," he had urged the young man and Hiccup had sighed.

"I don't belong here," he said slowly. Gobber gaped.

"What?" he spluttered. "But this is yer home, Hiccup! Yer a Hooligan, the son of the Chief and…"

"No, I'm not," the young man said heavily. "I was disowned by my father and thrown out of my family. My Tribe treats me like dirt and mostly like a thrall. Now I'm not even able to help you with the same things I have done for years. I am just...worthless."

"That's yak dung, laddie, and yer know it!" Gobber scolded him but he shook his head wearily.

"Then what has happened to Snot and the twins?" he asked softly. "I was attacked for doing nothing but the task the Chief set me-and I was almost killed. But the people who attacked me just walk around with no censure. So either I am worthless and not worthy of justice or the Chief doesn't want to face the problem and is just ignoring it." Gobber gaped. It was a bold statement for a young man who had maintained his positive front for years. "And you know, when I was facing Thuggory, he even said he was proud of me...but it was clearly a lie." He shook his head. "I'm still his embarrassment of a former son." Gobber fished out his flask of mead and pressed it into Hiccup's hand. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"You know that doesn't solve anything," he pointed out.

"It does fer a few minutes," Gobber commented.

"And after that, my hand is still broken and I can't smith," Hiccup sighed, taking a small sip. It was Gobber's own home brew, which meant it was very rough and _very_ alcoholic. Gobber nodded.

"Only fer a few weeks," the older man reassured him. "Then yer'll be back tae yer told self..." He paused. "But in the mean time, yer could clean out the back and sort through that junk. Maybe yer could find something that could be recycled or useful. Maybe..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. _Maybe even one of yer crazy and dangerous contraptions?_ But Hiccup nodded absently.

"Okay," he sighed. "But can't guarantee I'm gonna find the answer to all your problems..."

 _I think I'm already looking at him,_ Gobber thought as he wearily levered himself up and headed it back.

Once the sounds of clanging and really bad singing were filling the forge once more, Hiccup began to poke around the back of the forge. No one had cleared this area for years, merely adding more stuff haphazardly to the pile. Of course, it was once Hiccup's job but since he had effectively become the blacksmith, he had spent most of his time repairing and making weapons and the rest avoiding Snotlout and just...surviving. It had been almost three years since he had looked at the pile-including his inventions. And about the same amount of time since he had invented, in no part due to Gobber's...discouragement. He sighed. The part of Hiccup that had been the inventor had been shouted at, beaten, ridiculed and had finally given up-not because it didn't exist but because it was safer and less painful not to allow it any consideration.

But seeing a few of the destroyed unsuccessful models, Hiccup felt a sudden flicker of that part of him once more. And he knew it was perilous and Thor, he had more than enough problems but seeing the devices, he found himself wondering if it could be done. He could visualise the designs-now destroyed-and he found a hand trailing proudly over one of the machines which had prematurely fired and blown up one of the store houses. Of course, the outcome had been disastrous because Hiccup fully acknowledged that he had been desperate to impress his father and gain some meagre crumb of acceptance, so he had deployed the device with no trials or any sort of assessment of accuracy. But for some of them, the principle had been good, it was just the execution that had been poor. And that had been down to the desperate boy he had been.

He pulled the covering off and stared at his last device, the one had had planned to use...but never got round to trying. That raid had been Hel and he had never been able to leave the forge to try it out. And of course, they had lost a quarter of the village, the entire Svendson family and Mulch in the catastrophe so when Hiccup had been thrown out of Dragon Training and disowned, it had been forgotten. He crouched down, seeing the device and allowing a small smile to tilt his lips as he ran his hand over the device. He barely managed to duck as it went off, launching a bola hard into the wall a scant yard away. And then he stared: part of the bola had gone straight through the wall of the forge.

 _Wow,_ he thought, staring at the device. _Serious hair trigger. Hmm. Really got some calibration issues...but maybe I can sort those out, seeing I'm not much use for anything else._ And then he sighed. _But after I've completed what Gobber asked me to do. He may be being nice now but when he's meaded up and I screw up again, I don't fancy facing him accusing me of neglecting my work and then..._ He couldn't think about it because he loved Gobber, who was the only person who had cared for him throughout his pretty harsh childhood...but it had been terrifying and almost shattering when Gobber had forbidden him to develop or try any more dragon-fighting inventions-and when Hiccup had protested about the ban... He shivered. It had been the first time Gobber had raised his hand...and as really the only person who hadn't torn Hiccup down before, the beating-and it _had_ been a beating-had broken Hiccup's spirit. And worse, Gobber, consistently drunken following Mulch's horrific death, had been grimly proud that he had achieved what Stoick couldn't: he had stopped Hiccup wasting time and destroying the village. And only at the cost of breaking Hiccup's heart.

He shook himself, blinking against the mist in his vision. He hadn't thought about that for years, schooled himself against that betrayal that was almost the worst of the lot...but his eyes drifted back to the device and unconsciously, he reached in and adjusted the spring tension, frowning as he tried to calculate the angle and distance he would need to bring down a Night Fury.

"HICCUP?"

He almost jumped out of his skin, hearing Gobber closer than he had expected. Urgently, he threw the covering over the device and hauled it against the wall, to the back and out of sight, then knelt by another of his disasters-now in pieces, as the blacksmith arrived.

"What in Odin's name is happenin' and why is there a hole in meh wall?" he demanded as Hiccup stared guiltily up.

"Um...one of my old contraptions went off and launched a bola," he said truthfully. "Just missed me, in fact. It's dealt with now. I'll fix it, I promise!" There was a pause and Gobber nodded, his anger damped down by the sight of the young man hunched submissively. He didn't like to see Hiccup so defeated and he had to shamefully admit he was partly to blame. He sighed.

"This place is draughty enough without any new holes in the wall," he admitted. "Hammer a board over it, will yer?" Hiccup nodded gratefully as Gobber looked around the space. There was a difference already and he nodded. "Keep it up, lad. Yer doin' grand." And then he left, never seeing the young man sag in relief. He still had a lot of tidying to do-but his mind was already swinging back to how and when he would run some tests on the device to see if it could actually work...

oOo

Snotlout stamped angrily into the Dragon Training arena, his sister and Phlegma's niece, Hilde, trailing behind him.

"What exactly does Useless think he's doing?" he growled, grabbing an axe and throwing it full at the target. Of course, it split the centre and stuck deep into the wood. "I mean, why hasn't he just jumped off a cliff or-or _died?_ Instead, Uncle has bought him new clothes and he's shacked up with my Princess!" Else shook her head.

"Brother, you know we've gone over this," she sighed. "You can't marry Astrid. She's poor and has no worth or influence!"

"She was worth enough for Thuggory to challenge 'the Heir' for her," the young man growled, grabbing the axe, wrenching it from the target and stomping back to his mark. He threw with his other hand-but with the same result. "And anyway, she should be Promised to me. She said she chose the Heir..."

"She chose _Hiccup,_ " Hilde reminded him. She was ferocious and Astrid had been one of her heroes-though she was disappointed that the young woman had chosen the most despised man in the village as her Promised. _Not that she had any choice,_ she acknowledged silently. _Though I would have leapt off Odin's Leap before selling myself to that scrawny...loser._

"But he used Heir's Privilege," Snotlout insisted. "And I'm the Heir..."

"At the time, he was," Else sighed. "And the Chief allowed it." She shook her head. "What worries me more is how she got away with attacking him and..." Hilde glared at the girl.

"Else," she said steadily, "your brother and the twins are the ones who nearly killed Hiccup." The other girl stared at her and then turned on her brother.

"You _WHAT?" s_ he shouted. Completely unworried, Snotlout fetched his axe and threw again.

"Hey, he needed a lesson," he said calmly. "He was getting ideas above his station. People were even starting to think he wasn't completely hopeless. So he needed to be disposed of..." Hilde stared in shock at the declaration-completely devoid of any remorse or even insight that what he had done was a terrible crime. And though Else was her friend, she inspected the stocky young man once more and wondered for the first time what the village would be like under a man who casually spoke of 'disposing' of a perceived rival whose only crime was to be better at acting the Heir to Berk than the current holder of that title.

"You IDIOT!" Else raged. "You could be imprisoned or Outcast for a crime like that!" Snotlout finally looked at her, his blue eyes mocking.

" _Please!_ We are talking about Useless here!" he scoffed. "I should be being awarded a medal for putting him in his place." Hilde shook her head, struck again by his self-absorption and complete lack of insight.

"Brother-half the village was impressed by his performance in the arena," she said in an exasperated voice.

"And the other half?" He sneered.

"Were _very_ impressed," she finished. He scowled.

"I really should have killed him," he growled, "and..."

"ENOUGH!" All three teens looked up to see Spitelout walk into the Arena, his face locked in a sneer. "I didn't think I raised a son to be so stupid!" he commented. Snotlout turned to face him.

"A Jorgensen takes what he wants!" he shot back. "And I wanted Useless gone. You made sure Uncle Stoick made me Heir-I was just making sure there was no chance he would change his mind." Spitelout walked up and tapped his finger painfully against his son's forehead.

"Think, boyo!" he snapped. "We're talking about your cousin here! Apart from the fact that Odin really takes a dim view of that sort of thing, it's _Hiccup_ we're talking about! If you leave him a few days, he'll screw up on his own with no help from anyone and things will just go back to how they were before." He folded his arms aggressively. "So we have to do some damage limitation." He paused. "How much do you like those twins?"

"Um, Dad-they're really good friends..." Snotlout began but Spitelout shook his head.

"They're crazy manipulative violent lunatics!" he corrected Snotlout. "You hang with them because you always have but you're becoming increasingly worried about their erraticness and their violence. They suggested the attack and captured Hiccup, didn't they?"

"Erm..."

"Yes," Else prompted her brother.

 _"Didn't they?"_

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

"It was five days ago, mutton-head!" Spitelout sighed. "And they got you drunk with their home-made Akvavit..." Snotlout immediately looked guilty. Of course, everyone on the island knew the Thorstons brewed the most lethal liquor in the Archipelago but it was officially a secret from the Chief. Though Stoick certainly knew, not only because he made it his business to know everything on Berk but because _his_ generation had gotten their Akvavit from Bluffnut, the twins' father.

"Okay, so I drink some of their liquor occasionally," Snotlout said defensively. His father groaned and hit him upside his head.

"No-you were drunk or you would never have dreamed of making such a vicious attack on Hiccup, let alone leaving him to die on the cliffs..." he growled. "And the twins destroyed his belongings, didn't they?" Snotlout nodded slowly, light beginning to dawn in his cunning but not very bright brain.

"It was all their idea," he said. "I'm feeling really broken up about..."

"Don't overdo it," Else snapped. "No one would believe it. Say...you were jealous and were moaning to the twins-which you were, we all heard you-and they got you drunk and then they hatched up this stupid plan and you went along because you were drunk but you regret hurting him so badly. That's all. No false platitudes or exaggeration. People will believe that…and others will take the real blame."

"I can see where the family brains went," Spitelout noted. "Look, your sister is correct. And I know Stoick is struggling to find a way to tackle this that won't reflect badly on him as a Chief and leader. So go up and confess. Apologise for lying about Astrid-say you were drunken and it was all part of the twins' plan! Say you regret the attack and that you would never wish to kill or hurt Hiccup like that...though you have disagreements like all...people."

"But I **_do_** want to hurt Hiccup," Snotlout said in a low voice. His father clapped him on the shoulder, his smile very cruel.

"You only have to say the words, not mean them," he reminded his son. "And in a few weeks or months, this will all have blown over and no one will care. And if the odd fist or kick heads his way...who is going to worry?" His smile widened. "And, of course, when Stoick is dead, what you do with the weakest, almost-outcast villager is the decision of the Chief."

Snotlout smiled.

oOo

Astrid found Hiccup grimy and tired, piling up the last of the scrap and feeding the last few shreds of useless rope and leather into the forge to burn away. The area was tidy now and even Gobber had been impressed at the transformation. But the last device-Hiccup's Mangler (the name had come back to him when he accidentally ran over his foot with it while moving it to a more secure position)-was carefully concealed and a few stray scraps of wire, rope and leather were secreted as well, ready for him to tinker when he had a moment-though he hadn't been able to resist and had already had a small fiddle with the main cable.

"Hey," she said, staring at his sweaty shape. Offering a weary smile, he turned to face her-and found a canteen of fresh water handed to him.

"Afternoon, Milady," he smirked before he took a well-needed drink. She smiled, glancing around the space.

"You've been busy," she complimented him but he dipped his head and his expression fell a little.

"Anyone could have done this," he muttered, favouring his painful left hand. "All I did was sort through this pile of stuff." She frowned, folding her arms.

"Can't you just say something positive?" she asked him in a slightly impatient voice.

"I'm positively sure anyone could have done this-while I should be smithing with Gobber...except Snotlout stamped on my hand and broke it," he sighed. "Look, everyone calls me 'Useless' anyway but just now...really feeling it."

"He confessed, you know," she told him and his head snapped up.

"What?"

"That's what I came to tell you," she explained. "Snotlout confessed. Said it was all the twins' idea and that he was drunk and it sounded like a good idea at the time. The Council have just finished meeting and they sentenced him to two weeks in jail-while the twins have ben exiled to Eel Island for two months."

"What?"

She smirked. "They protested it was all Snotlout-but Else, Hilde, Gustav and Yaklegs all testified that the twins were the ones behind the attack, though Snotlout wasn't let off. Only Tiril protested but then she's their cousin."

"While Else is Snot's sister, Hilde's her best friend and Gustav is Snotlout's entire fan club," Hiccup noted tonelessly. "So he got away with it. Why did no one call me to ask what happened?"

"Snotlout didn't dispute what happened," Astrid said, frowning at his tone. "He accepted the attack and apologised."

"Not to me," Hiccup said tonelessly.

"So he's been sentenced to jail and they get exiled," she finished. "Look-I thought you would be happy?" But as she stared into his pale, battered face, with the horrible fading bruises and the wary emerald eyes, he didn't look happy.

"Snotlout wasn't drunk," Hiccup said quietly. "He was completely in control. He was the one giving the orders. The twins were doing exactly as they were told. It was all Snotlout, Astrid. And he got away with it. And when he becomes Chief, he will kill me."

"Then we have to tell the Chief and..." she began but he cut her off with a brusque chopping motion of his broken hand.

"It's too late," he said harshly. "The Council has ruled and justice has been served. It's too late to go back and get them to listen. He's got away with it."

"The twins are pissed-I know that," Astrid commented, drifting to his side and gently taking his hand, feeling the tension in his muscles. He was taut as a bowstring. "And the Chief and Council are happy they've dealt with it..."

"...without having to change the Heir," Hiccup said tonelessly. "So that's it. I do what they asked, protect the village, Snot beats me almost to death and gets away with it and everyone's happy." He shook his head. Astrid's hand tightened around his. "I'm not-but no one cares anyway," he sighed. Then he shook himself. "Look-I have an idea that I want to try and I wonder if you would let me try it on your house." Her eyes widened abruptly, the legacy of his mixed abilities as an inventor instantly putting her on alert. "Um...you don't have to if you don't want to, by the way," he added, the defeated tone back. "It wasn't going to blow anything up or anything but...yeah, I understand..." She blinked and sighed.

"What was the idea?" she asked gently, seeing his depression. "I trust you, Hiccup...it's just your previous ideas...well, let's say they haven't exactly had a stellar success rate..." He shrugged.

"S'okay," he sighed and retreated back into the little space. He gestured aimlessly. "Um...got a few things left to do, by the way..." Rolling her eyes, she walked forward and took his hands.

"Hiccup," she said sternly, "tell me your idea." Emerald eyes flicked up and there was just the faintest plea, the tiniest shred of hope that made her heart clench painfully for him. He was really feeling horrible for being deprived of the one unique contribution he could make to the village and he was desperate for something that could help regain a little of the self-worth that he had briefly regained during his stint as Acting-Heir...and which had been brutally beaten out of him on the cliffs.

"Um, okay," he said hesitantly.

"Hiccup!" she snapped. "Tell me the Gods-damned idea!" He looked embarrassed.

"Um...itsafirepreventionsystem," he mumbled ashamedly and she stared at him.

"What?" He took a defeated breath.

"It's...a fire prevention system," he admitted. She stared at him. "Okay, forget it. Sorry. Stupid idea. Useless strikes again..."

Her hand found his shoulder, gripping tightly.

"No, it's not," she murmured, eyes shining. "If it works...it could save lives." _So no one else would have to die like my parents, trapped in a blazing house that the fire crew got to too late..._ He stared at her and then his face fell.

"Gods! I am so sorry," he gabbled, his face stricken. "I-I never even thought...so _stupid_ , Hiccup! How could you even mention…?" But she was shaking her head, both hands gripping his shoulders painfully tightly.

"No," she said in a shaky voice. "No, if it works, it's brilliant! Gods...thank you..." And she flung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Breathing hard, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close and feeling the hitch in her breaths she would reveal to no one else. Tenderly, he rested his cheek against her hair, noting it smelled of the fresh air and the pine forest she had been training in until she finally pulled away. Her eyes were red and his tunic was damp but he would never embarrass her by mentioning it.

"If it works," he murmured wryly. "That's the real trick..." She swiped her face and stared up into his self-deprecating expression.

"Hiccup-you're three years older and more experienced in smithing and fixing things," she reminded him. "This isn't something you have to try to develop in secret and use before testing. I'll help with this. And we can get Fishlegs to help as well. If we can make this work...it will change things for the better." _For you as well as the village, I think,_ she added silently. She knew they were all wary of his inventions but this wasn't something destructive and she hoped her trust would be repaid. He smiled.

"You can only try," he sighed and began to explain his idea.

 **A/N: Think fire prevention measure from HTTYD2! Also...a certain someone features in the next chapter...**


	12. Success and Failure

**Twelve: Success and failure**

Fishlegs had taken some convincing because he would need to help with the building-such as it was. Hiccup had already identified a couple of struts from defunct dragon-fighting devices and Astrid and Fishlegs located some old water troughs that were surplus to requirements in deserted pastures on the other side of the mountain. Once the concept had been explained, though, Fishlegs was very enthusiastic because he insisted that if it worked, he wanted his house modified next-and Hiccup had gladly agreed. The Ingerman family was vulnerable as well, for the boys' father, Boarlegs, had died two years earlier from a Gronckle attack, and with both Fishlegs and Yaklegs having duties during the raid, he was concerned for his mother, alone in the house.

There had been some interest and a lot of sneers from the fire crew as Hiccup had clambered up the ladder and begun hammering the strut to the front of Astrid's new house.

"What are you doing, Useless?" Gustav had called cheekily, his eyes narrowed. "Are you going to destroy Astrid's house as well as her prospects and respect?"

He had flinched at the words but had inclined his head enough to glare at the scrawny lad.

"No," he said quietly. "I'm making your job easier."

"What? Are you going to stop fighting dragons?" The younger boy sneered and Hiccup's fists tightened.

"I don't fight dragons," Hiccup snapped. "I'm no good at it-we all know that. I should be in the forge but some idiot-let me think, maybe your hero Snotface?-stamped on my hand and stopped me smithing. So now all the weapons repairs are backed up. Be sure to thank Snotlout for that!"

"Hey! It's not his fault he was drunk!" Gustav protested hotly.

"Really think it is," Hiccup shot back, seeing the boy start to become flustered.

"Shut up, Hiccup!" Gustav snarled. "It was all the twins..." Hiccup twisted to look the boy full in the eye.

"Really? Do you actually believe your hero is so stupid and weak-willed to be led along by the twins…?" he challenged the younger boy. Gustav's face transmuted into a look of panic, realising it was a trick question.

"Um...I..."

"I know," Hiccup told him softly. "I was there, remember? Unlike you and all the rest who lied for him. So if anything happens to Astrid's home or the Ingerman home, I will come back from Helheim and kill you-clear?" Gustav gulped: for a second, Hiccup sounded awfully like an Heir, the commanding edge to his voice one he recognised from Stoick the Vast. For a fleeting second, the younger boy wondered why Hiccup had been cast aside when he could manage to scare him so much with a few simple words that he was certain Hiccup meant with all his soul. "Now, you can help Fishlegs in carrying those troughs down the hill. If this works, it will make your job easier so fewer homes are lost. Does that sound like something worth trying?" Withering under the piercing emerald glare, Gustav nodded.

"Y-yes," he mumbled and raced off up the hill-as Astrid approached.

"It won't make a difference," she pointed out as Hiccup turned back to his work, grimacing as he tried to hammer the strut into place with his wrong hand.

"I know, but I certainly felt better for it," he commented with a small smile.

The second strut had been placed far back on the house and two long troughs were attached end to end and balanced on a long wooden pole. A simple pulley held the trough upright and a rope released the tension. Standing back proudly, Hiccup gestured.

"There," he announced. Astrid, Fishlegs and Yaklegs-who had joined Gustav in helping-all stared blankly.

"Um...what does it do?" Yaklegs asked. Hiccup pointed.

"The trough is filled with water," he explained. "If the house gets hit, you pull the release rope. That unlocks the pulley and the trough flips round, emptying the water over the house, dousing the flames." There was a long pause and he sighed. They had half-filled the trough to demonstrate so Hiccup motioned them to stand back. "Okay, say the house gets hit...there..." He gestured to the left side of the roof. "I pull the rope, the pulley releases and..."

The trough flipped sideways and water sluiced all over the roof...including the putative area of fire. There was a shocked silence.

"It worked?" Gustav gasped. "But his things never work!"

"It worked!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"It worked!" Astrid yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Whoo!"

Hiccup stared in shock.

"It worked?" he breathed. "Thank you, Thor." There was a short pause-before Astrid flung herself forward and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered and he hugged her tightly for a long moment.

"You're welcome, Milady," he murmured softly before releasing her.

"What's going on here?" Stoick's voice boomed across the little gathering and everyone turned round in shock. Hiccup took a couple of steps back automatically as Stoick advanced. The Chief stared at him. "I said...what's going on here?" he repeated. Hiccup gulped.

"Prototype fire-control measures," he admitted warily. Stoick scowled.

"And who authorised this?" He demanded.

"I did," Astrid said clearly. "It's on my house. Hiccup explained the principle so we constructed it to see if it will function-and in the next raid, we can see if it actually works." She gestured. "It may save some homes...and lives..." Nodding in understanding, the Chief narrowed his eyes and took in the construction: it wasn't that complicated, it was just...a brilliant idea. Unbidden, his eyes flicked over to inspect his former son and nodded.

"Good," he said. "Raid's due tonight or tomorrow night. Fill it up, reset it and we can see if it helps the fire crew. But no slacking, boys! Every house-including this one-will need your attention." And he paused. "And if anything happens to this house-if the device is sabotaged, if it is set on fire deliberately or anything else...you and the rest of the crew _and_ Snotlout can all join the Thorstons on Eel Island-permanently." There were open mouths and wide eyes. "Just putting that out there," the Chief growled. "Make sure _everyone_ gets the message?" There were nods as Gustav and Yaklegs raced off to tell the others.

 _Warn the others,_ Hiccup realised.

"Was that necessary, Chief?" Astrid asked respectfully and Stoick nodded absently, his gaze trailing over the battered auburn-haired shape.

"I think so," he murmured. "Sometimes, they need reminding that I'm not a fool. I can guess that they would plan...an 'accident'." His brows dipped. "Good work, Hiccup..."

"You didn't ask me," he said suddenly. Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Snotlout. I was there. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't being led on. He was sober and in charge and very ruthless. He got away with it." Stoick reached out to grip his shoulder but the young man shied away, backing up quickly. Blinking in shock at the rejection, Stoick slowly withdrew his hand.

"I know," he said evenly. "But he came to the Council while we were meeting. He was very plausible. He admitted wanting to hurt you but not kill you. He said he was jealous of your achievements..."

"Like Hel," Hiccup muttered.

"...and he confessed to the attack. He blamed the twins. The Council-most of which are friends or allies of the Jorgensens-accepted his account. They voted immediately. I gave the hardest sentence I could."

"It wasn't enough," Hiccup said coldly. "I was almost killed-and he spends a mere two weeks in jail? I won't even have healed from his injuries when he's out, all debts supposedly paid!"

"He's the Heir-and they supported him." Stoick's voice was terse as his son turned away.

"I was the Heir-and you _never_ supported me," he pointed out quietly. "Even when you ordered me to act as your Heir, you didn't protect me afterwards. This is the final insult. Don't ask me again, please. You chose Snotlout. You chose him then and you've just chosen him again over me. So you stick with your choice-even if he gets us all killed."

"Hiccup..."

"NO!" the young man snapped, turning round sharply. "No. You don't get to lay any kind of guilt trip on me. You don't try to blame me for the Tribe getting exterminated by dragons or storms or whatever Tribe visits next...because this is all YOUR fault. You chose to throw me aside. You chose to make me act as your Heir. And you chose to let off the person who almost killed me for doing that. Next time, he won't fail. So next time you want a fake Heir, tough. Find someone you care enough about to protect."

And then he walked away to the back of the house, to begin winching the trough back into its ready position. Astrid stared at his retreating shape and then back to the Chief. Stoick was looking stunned...and then angry...

"Sir..." she began. Massive fists clenched.

"I shall watch the trial with interest," he said stiffly and turned away, walking swiftly up the hill. Fishlegs walked closer.

"What was that?" he asked in shock.

"Story of Hiccup's life," Astrid sighed. "And the sad thing is-he's right. Stoick let him down again. What he's done is no deterrent to Snotlout from repeating the beating. And Hiccup did everything he was asked to as Acting Heir, no matter how difficult it was. He deserves better." She sighed. "Help me refill the trough, will you? And then we can see if we can get one of these on your house?"

oOo

The raid came as expected that night, the horn jolting the battered Hiccup from sleep, though he managed to be out of bed by the time Astrid came charging down the stairs, axe in hand. He was feeling more and more self-conscious about sleeping in her house but she merely insisted that until Gothi said he was mended, he was her guest. So he had helped her prepare for the raid and the buckets of water were ready by the door.

"Take care, Astrid," he told her gently and she smiled grimly.

"You too," she reminded him. "Try not to get accidentally eaten!"

"Ha ha," he shot back, ironically. "You too." She nodded and dashed out-as a pair of Gronckles barrelled past and headed for the sheep pen. Hiccup grabbed his sword and took a deep breath. "Here we go again," he murmured and entered the fray.

Astrid's fire control device wasn't used-but the Ingerman one was and it gave Hiccup a sudden warm feeling as he saw the flames from a Monstrous Nightmare coat one side of their modest longhouse-only to be doused when Yaklegs tugged the release rope and emptied the troughs of water over the flames. Without even slowing, the boy had rejoined the fire crew tackling another blaze...but the success only buoyed Hiccup as he went and helped Gobber anyway, handing out weapons and sorting the damaged ones into piles. Strangely enough, no one argued about his capabilities in the middle of a raid when necessity overwhelmed prejudice. But he glanced up as the familiar whistle sliced through the starry night.

"NIGHT FURY!"

Hiccup's head snapped up and he made a snap decision. Ensuring the customers were all dealt with for the second, he raced out back and hauled the Mangler to the back of the forge. There was a small rise, a flat piece of ground well away from most prying eyes that backed onto the cliffs...where they had...

He shook his head. _Focus, Hiccup. You can do this!_ And though his heart started hammering in his chest at the thought, he dragged the device out onto the cliff path and snapped the bola launcher open.

The whistle sounded again, cutting through the night...and a catapult exploded in a welter of purple fire, the main arm flipping end over end as it toppled down the cliff and into the harbour below. He could see men running from the sister catapult as the black, bat-like shape wheeled around and came in for a second pass. And as the catapult exploded, Hiccup saw the shape against the flames and the stars for a fraction of a second...just enough to swing the Mangler round and fire where the dragon should be.

There was a screech and the shape arched down into the darkness that marked Raven Point and the dense forest beyond. Eyes wide, Hiccup flung his arms in the air in delight.

"Oh wow! I hit it! I _actually_ hit it!" he exulted...and turned to the forge...

...to see Dogsbreath, Lars the rock-headed and Svein Sheepeye, three men a couple of years older than Hiccup who were friends of Snotlout advancing on him. And they were all armed...

Hiccup backed up a pace and stared in horror at the men closing on him. He had dropped his sword in the forge because his hands were full pushing the Mangler and he stole a glance back in sudden regret. Maybe this was it, the final act of his life: killing the Night Fury and freeing his people of its tyranny. He raised his hands appealingly and offered a nervous smile at the buff shapes closing on him. Dogsbreath was big, dumb and violent with short dark hair and small, mean eyes. Lars was as buff and blond but even dimmer and Svein had a squint that meant one eye stared out to the side, like a sheep. He had been teased about it his entire life so when he started growing-and he was an exceptionally buff and solid young man now-he had taken his anger out on anyone weaker than himself. Hiccup had always been a popular target.

"What're you doing back here, Useless?" Dogsbreath sneered. "You should be helping with the raid."

"So should you," Hiccup pointed out.

"We are," Lars growled. "We're sweeping for dragons...and deserters..."

"Um...growl?" Hiccup offered. Dogsbreath leered and came even closer.

"Are you hiding like the worthless coward you are?" he challenged Hiccup and the auburn-haired young Viking stiffened.

"Are you for real?" he hissed. "I challenged Thuggory for Astrid! Was that being a coward?"

"But you're not fighting him now!" Lars growled. "I see a coward."

"Can't fight-or smith, thanks to your buddy Snot," Hiccup shot back, breathing fast. His space was contracting and he was beginning to panic.

"Yeah, Snot sends his regards..." Svein squeaked. In addition to a squinting eye, he had a ridiculously high-pitched voice, not unlike his uncle, Silent Sven. Hiccup frowned.

"That's...nice," he said warily as the man advanced, his war-axe raised. Svein laughed madly and charged at him...

...as a screech sounded from behind him and a blue and yellow Nadder came swooping down, a spray of spines impaling Svein. The man's eyes bugged out and he stiffened, blood trickling from his mouth-before he pitched forward, dead. Hiccup spun round, his arms wide and unarmed. He bowed his head and froze. The others didn't even hesitate, turning tail and running for their lives, abandoning him to his fate. There was a screech and the snikt of spines being shot but there were no yells, so they must have evaded them...

...but Hiccup didn't have a hope in Helheim. Head bowed, eyes closed, he held his arms out in front of him, awaiting the end...

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he whispered. "I'm sorry I never told you what I felt, how much I love you..."

And then something warm and scaly was pressed against his hand. He stiffened and then cracked his eyes open a second-to see the Nadder's snout pushed into his loose grasp. He nodded, glancing into acid yellow eyes with enlarged trusting-looking pupils.

"Um...thanks for not killing me..." he murmured. "I would _really_ be grateful if you carried on not killing me. Preferably indefinitely..."

The dragon squawked and bounced up and down, before turning and flapping away. Trembling, the young man stared at his hands in shock.

"Did-did that just happen?" he breathed, staring at the retreating shape. "Odin-you like to keep me confused, don't you? I shoot a dragon down and another saves my life. How-how am I supposed to interpret that? What do you mean? Oh why am I talking to you? You already know what I'm thinking. And I sound like a seriously crazy person! But..."

"HICCUP! Where the Helheim are yer? There's a line running back tae the Plaza..." The young man cringed.

"And that happened," he muttered, steeling himself for at best a dressing down and at worst... Then he ran back to the forge, facing a furious Gobber and silently accepting the verbal pasting he took for wandering off. And though Gobber didn't lay a hand on him, a slap would have been preferable because he was still trembling from the closeness of his escapes and the knowledge that Snotlout's friends among the older cohort who had just entered their twenties and were more experienced warriors were after him gave him no comfort at all. And being told he was a lazy good-fer-nothing scrap of dragon's-bait just completely collapsed the brief flash of achievement he had in shooting down the dragon...

He stiffened. _The Night Fury!_ He would need to go and find the body to prove at least he had done one thing right...and then a slap did connect with his cheek, bringing him back to the violent reality of the raid and he meekly bowed his head and accepted the first broken weapon.

oOo

Astrid went by the forge after the raid was over and the immediate problems-fire and injuries and losses-were under control. Hiccup-despite his broken hand-was hammering a sword straight while Gobber was nowhere to be seen. But there was a fresh bruise on his cheek and he was cringing in pain as every impact jarred his broken bones. Furious, she erupted into the forge and grabbed the hammer from his hand.

"What are you doing, mutton-head?" she hissed. "You know what Gothi said…scratched...ordered... whatever! Your hand may never heal properly!" Hiccup just stood still, head bowed and not meeting her eye.

"He doesn't care," he said softly. "I went out back for a few minutes and when I came back...he'd obviously had a few swigs of mead and was getting pretty ornery. And I wasn't quick enough at the hatch so he told me to 'mend the damn weapons, boy. I don't care if yer hand does end up weak or painful forever. Look at me-I've only got one and I manage fine!' So…yeah…" Astrid walked forward but he shied back.

"Hiccup?" she asked warily. "What were you doing out the back?" He stared determinedly at the floor and for a moment she wondered if he would lie to her...but she knew he never had. He sighed.

"Um, while I was cleaning out the back, I found one of my old dragon-killing devices and it was still in working order. So I checked it out and recalibrated it as the last thing before bed and then when I heard a dragon go over I pushed it onto the cliffs and shot a dragon down. It came down in Raven Point...so I am going to go and check to see if it worked." He chanced a look up and saw exactly what he was expecting: an exasperated scowl.

"Hiccup," Astrid said in a trying-to-be-patient voice, "I thought we'd agreed this years ago. That you weren't going to do any more of this silly nonsense-especially now when some people are looking at you and really re-evaluating their opinion of you as a person and a Hooligan! Why would you risk that all now?" He looked up then, the desolation bright in his eyes.

"Because just about now, I _am_ useless," he said in a pained voice. "I can't fight dragons, I can't smith, I couldn't put up your fire control system...I really am a waste of space. And this seemed to be the only way I could try to help. So I checked and double checked, I did it out the back from the cliffs where there was no one and nothing I could accidentally destroy and the only person at risk was me."

"And...?" She knew there was more from his expression.

"Some-some of Snotlout's friends came after me," he admitted, his voice shaking. "Dog, Lars and Svein..." Astrid frowned, her eyes sweeping across his skinny shape.

"Sheep-eye?" she frowned. "Are you okay? They didn't...?" He shook his head.

"Um, no," he admitted, his voice steadying. "Svein came forward with his axe but a Nadder attacked and it...killed him. Impaled him with three spines. The others ran and left me to die. So I just closed my eyes and prayed and..." He paused and shook his head. "It didn't kill me-just pressed it nose against my hands and then flew away. I-I don't understand. I mean, it must be a sign from Thor or Odin, to be honest because how could anything like that happen and it not be? A dragon always goes for the kill-isn't that right?" Astrid nodded, her eyes wide in shock. "And I really _really_ honestly thought I was going to die and then...oh Thor, I don't understand..."

She closed the distance between them in seconds, her hands taking his and pulling him close into a tight embrace. This time, he was shaking and nuzzling desperately into her neck, unable to frame the words-or daring to speak the words-that expressed what he felt. She tenderly stroked his tousled hair and held him tight until he was able to speak again.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she soothed him. "And it was on the cliffs again, wasn't it?" He nodded wordlessly, face still buried in her neck.

"I may never be able to go for a walk there again," he murmured. She smiled, giving him an extra squeeze.

"Mutton-head," she murmured. "You obviously weren't fated to die there, so Lord Odin prevented the dragon from killing you."

"That must be it," he muttered, recalling the trusting expression and the gentleness it had in its contact...and further back to the Hunt and the way the Nadder and Gronckles had behaved. He was sure now that there was something wrong with their assessment of how dragons behaved. He sighed. "Look, I needed to do this, Astrid. I needed to prove I wasn't worthless-because you get more for yak stealing than Snot did for almost killing me. So I'm not worth enough for justice. Maybe if I became a dragon killer, they would value me some more. I need to find that corpse...or what happened, at least. Otherwise...I can't contribute anything..."

"What are you talking about?" she gaped. "Hiccup-you invented the fire control system-and half the village is talking about that. It's amazing-and they all want one!"

"Yeah, and soon it'll just be something we always had and not only will I not get any credit, I'll probably be blamed for almost ruining it," Hiccup told her grimly. "Face it, Astrid. The only way anyone round here would respect me was if I brought back the head of a Night Fury!' She rolled her eyes and stared at him, pulling away.

"Hiccup," she warned. "By the way, I respect you. But..." And then her voice softened. "I know what you mean. I'll tell Gobber I sent you back to the House and that I will speak to Gothi if he makes you work again like that until she gives you the all-clear! Go on...and take care!" She reached to one side and handed him his sword. "Just...be careful, okay? There are wild dragons in the forest and you're not very mobile right now." Self consciously, he ran his hand through his hair, then pecked a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Milady," he whispered and then turned and sped from the forge. She stared after him, her heart sinking. Everything he had said was true, which was the sad thing. He had invented something amazing-and in a few months, it would just be something that Berk has. Not something that Hiccup invented to better everyone's lives. And he would still be despised by the very people who benefited from his invention.

Halfway up the village, Hiccup paused to catch his breath and rest his sword against the back of Astrid's home. He knew he didn't need it-and turning up with a sword would do more harm than good. If he was wrong, he was dead-but he had almost died twice today already, so if the Gods demanded his life, he couldn't stop it anyway. Then he paused and went back to grab it: it wasn't the dragons he was worried about but monsters of a more human kind. Hating himself for his cowardice and heart pounding, he made it all the way up to the tree line and paused, stealing a last look at his home.

"No turning back," he breathed then headed into the forest.

Two hours later, he was exhausted and wondering if he should turn back. A part of him wanted to moan that the Gods hated him but he knew that couldn't be completely true because he was still alive. However, he was certain he was only alive to provide entertainment for them: he hoped his fruitless search of Raven Point had met their expectations. Shaking his head, he turned-straight into a snapped branch. He frowned and raised a hand to gently touch the split wood. The edges were crisp and sharp-he winced as he got a splinter-and completely fresh. He could smell the scent of pine and sap wafting from the wound. And then his eyes widened in realisation.

The branch was as thick as his leg. Something very heavy-or very fast-must have hit here with tremendous force to snap this like a twig. He ducked under the branch and peered down the little gulley-to see a furrow dredged into the soft peat of the forest floor, bushes and brambles stripped away as something skidded very hard...in that direction. Hand tightening on his sword, he slipped into the gouge and hesitantly made his way to a small ridge-and then peered over.

Bound up in bola ropes and lying in its side, one wing half-furled and its eyes closed, was the dragon.

Hiccup ducked down, his heart hammering so hard he thought it would leap clean out of his chest. He hoped the creature couldn't hear it...and then he peeked over the ridge again. The creature was still. _Had he killed it?_ Possibly. _Had he shot it down?_ YES!

Heart soaring with that sense of achievement once more, he vaulted over the rise and scrambled down the shallow slope to cringe behind a large boulder, just by the dragon. And he heard...nothing. So he chanced another look and then stood up, the grip on his sword tightening. Instincts almost took over, that faint, orphaned desire from his younger teen years raising its head.

 _Kill it. Be the dragon killer your father always wanted. This is your chance, Hiccup. Kill the Night Fury-and he will take you back. He's proud of you for how you fought Thuggory. Now you can finally be the son he wanted. He'll have to reinstate you..._

The sword rose, the dull grey light gleaming off the deadly sharp edge. It was only a very basic weapon, no runes or good luck symbols carved or etched into the blade, but it would be the first blade to kill a Night Fury. It would make him a hero, a legend.

His second hand closed round the hilt and he took a step closer, lifting the blade over the creature's chest. One blow and his life would change, everything would get better. He would finally be worthy of Astrid...

He tensed and began to bring the blade down…


	13. Lightning and Death Itself

**Thirteen: Lightning and Death Itself**

And then the creature opened its eye, the acid green globe fixing on his face. He paused, just for a moment because the sleek black dragon was nothing he had seen before...and in that second, he saw it.

 _Fear_.

The creature was afraid. Bound, helpless, facing death with no hope of rescue.

Exactly how he had felt a few short hours earlier when the men had cornered him...and again when facing the dragon...

...but it had given him its trust, touching his hand and giving him a small noise before flying away...

...and sparing him.

He shook his head _. No! This is your chance! Maybe your last chance. Don't screw it up, Hiccup. This is what you always wanted..._

 _As if this would make the slightest difference._ They would claim he found it dead. They would call him a coward and a liar and a disgrace. He would kill the dragon that no one had ever seen...and no one would believe him.

 _It's Useless, lying again. Remember when he claimed to have shot down a Night Fury before and it was just a gull? And he destroyed three houses in the process? And now he suddenly kills one on his own? Ha! He must have found it dead from a disease. Burn it before he kills us all!_

He lowered the sword and covered his face with his hand.

"I did this," he moaned, shoulders slumped. He knew there was more to dragons than just mindless savagery. The Nadder had protected him from Svein. The Gronckles had been protecting an injured female. And he knew the Night Fury never raided, never took any food. He stole another look into the despondent eyes...

...and finally, with utter defeat, he saw himself.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I did this and it wasn't fair. I hurt you because I was desperate to be accepted...but the truth is-I will _never_ be accepted. I'm not a Viking. I'm just a screw-up...a mistake...a Hiccup." And then he leaned forward and used the sword to slice through the entangling ropes before flinging it away and standing back, his eyes closed and empty hands held in front of his chest. He heard the dragon move, the swift snap of the remaining ropes, the leathery sound of it scrambling to its feet and turning on him. He heard a huff of breath, short and angry.

"Make it quick," he whispered.

The blow slammed into his middle, still bruised from Snotlout's attack and he went down with a thud, cracking his head against the rock behind him. His eyes snapped open in terror as the creature leaned right over him, pupils tightened to narrow slits and back arched in fury. Its mouth was open, ferocious teeth inches from his face and he could feel the intake of breath, expecting his death.

"Goodbye, Astrid," he murmured.

The roar hit him like a blow, his head reverberating and vision greying with the solid impact of sound. A hand desperately brushed its scaly face just for a second and the dragon stopped, pupils widening in shock. And then it pulled away, leaving the sprawled shape slumped against the rock. Head spinning and limbs feeling like jelly, Hiccup stared as the creature leapt into the air, flapped its wings twice...

...and then sagged to the left, vanishing behind another ridge.

And then everything went black.

oOo

He had no idea how much time had passed when he regained consciousness. His ears were still ringing and there was a faint buzzing audible. He blinked and looked at his hands in shock. He was _still_ alive. Three times in one day! Boy, Thor really must have some plans for him! And then he realised his head was pounding, his neck was incredibly stiff from the horrible position he had been lying in and there were globlets of saliva sprayed all over him from the roar. He brushed his hand across it: sticky and very tenacious. _And I bet that doesn't wash out,_ he thought randomly.

Levering himself up, he looked at the cut ropes of the bolas and sighed. It had worked perfectly. He finally had an invention that did exactly what it was intended to do...and he could never tell anyone. He didn't want to hurt dragons again-because even the Night Fury, the most ferocious, dangerous dragon in the world, hadn't killed him.

 _If you meet one, hide and pray it does not find you._

 _Well, it found me-or more accurately, I found it, and it didn't kill me. Something makes them aggressive. Maybe Vikings running at you with axes and swords shouting 'Argh!' will do that? But even when I had threatened to kill it, it spared me._

And then he crouched down, staring at one of the bolas. It was heavily stained with blood, cool and sticky. He turned his hand over, his face stricken. It had been wounded. _He_ _had wounded it_. He stared in the direction it had gone, recalling the erratic flight and wondering if its injury had caused the weird dip to the left.

 _Only one way to find out,_ he told himself. "This has to be the most insane thing I have ever done..."

And then he headed off in the direction the dragon had gone...

He almost fell over the edge of the rocky cove, arms windmilling as he stared down and scrabbled back from the abrupt edge. Below him was a neat little valley, containing a small lake, mossy ground-and one Night Fury. As he watched, it tried to flap its way up-but it sagged to the left and slammed into the turf with a painful-sounding thud.

Emerald eyes widened as Hiccup peered cautiously over the edge and saw what appeared to be an opening down and to his left. Cautiously, he backed away and followed the line of the lip of the cove, then found it: a narrow crack between two rocks that opened out onto a small ledge . Thanking Odin that he was a skinny guy-because there was no way on Midgard that Fishlegs would ever be able to make his way through-Hiccup scrambled onto the cliff and looked down. The Night Fury was licking at his tail, a pained sound leaving his mouth. Now he could see properly, as he crawled to the edge, Hiccup realised the left tail fin was badly mangled, deep rips in the membrane lying between small supporting bones that had clearly been snapped and wrenched from the tail itself. Glancing at his own mangled hand, he winced in sympathy.

And then a crazy idea formed in his head: he had done this and he owed the dragon the attempt to put it right. If the bones were broken, they would need splinting. And he could guess that the membrane would never heal unless it was sewn back together. He sighed. It was simple medicine-or maybe just smithing-that he knew he could manage...provided the dragon would allow him to come close. He had to win its trust.

 _But how do you gain the trust of a dragon you have shot down, maimed and trapped?_

He crouched on his haunches and sighed, seeing the dragon despondently walk to the lake and snap at a couple of small silvery fish. They escaped easily with a flick of the tail that caused the dragon to make a grumbling sound and Hiccup stared. It was hungry! _Of course it was hungry! It had flown a raid and been shot down by some skinny loser. It was now trapped, starving and desperate._

"I know how to gain its trust," he murmured and backed away, heading back to the village.

It was dark and very cold when he got back and he headed straight for the forge. Gobber had closed up long ago and was no doubt in the Great Hall, downing Mead with his remaining friends and complaining about his apprentice being absent due to injury. He sighed. He was about to steal valuable materials from the forge, the kind of thing that had gotten him stuck in jail not that long ago-and he _really_ didn't want to be in jail while Snotlout was there. That really would be his vision of Helheim.

He found his battered satchel stuffed in a bucket, almost forgotten and sagging but one of the few things that the twins hadn't found and burned-not that it was of any real use to the young outcast. Then he peered at the forge, finding it banked. It didn't take long to pump the bellows and fire it up, then find a few shards of broken sword that he could hammer down into rods as thick as his little finger, carefully finished to not have any sharp edges to dig into the soft tissue of the fin and a small loop at both ends. Then he found a stiff needle for sewing leather and a smaller needle for sewing heavy cloth and brought them both, along with threads. Finally, he sneaked to the back of store number one and grabbed a basket of fish.

Sighing, he stashed his kit behind Astrid's house in the wood store and wearily dragged himself back in. She was sitting by the fire, a covered bowl just near enough to the flames to keep it warm and two mugs of warmed mint tea waiting, steam curling from the freshly-brewed infusion. Seeing him approach, she looked up into his face and sighed, rising easily.

"No good?" she asked and he sighed.

"It got away," he admitted. _Because I let it,_ he added silently. She gently rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "Maybe you just need stronger ropes on the bolas?" He nodded. "I know this meant a lot to you...but you did shoot it down. That's something, isn't it?" He nodded, though the slump of his shoulders told a different story. Eyes softening with sympathy, she pulled him to the fire. "Your hands are freezing," she said gently, sitting him down and handing him the bowl. "I got this for you because I wasn't sure when you would get back." He managed a small smile then, feeling guilty for not being truthful but knowing she wouldn't understand. To Astrid, it was black and white: Vikings and dragons were enemies and the only good dragon was a dead one. What he had done was treason and all he would earn from her was hatred and betrayal.

"Thanks," he mumbled, eating the hot food. The moment he began, he realised how famished he was-and that made him only feel more guilty at the plight of the Night Fury...but he knew he had a basket of fish behind the house and he could make up for his actions tomorrow. Then he smiled at Astrid: she was amazing and was still putting up with his sorry excuse for a house guest when by all rights, he should be back in his freezing cold little room behind the forge. He really didn't deserve her. But she gave him the tea and they sat together in companionable silence until she explained what she had been doing-and that three more families wanted his fire-control system fitting. He gaped.

"They do know it was designed by me?" he checked and she smirked.

"Yup. First thing I tell 'em!" she said smugly. "And it doesn't put them off because they can see it's working. Even the Chief was impressed-though I think he's still sore at you shouting at him..." Hiccup groaned and slumped back, staring at the roof and sighing.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," he groaned.

"Though you do know the Berserkers are due to visit in a couple of weeks?" she reminded him. "They've had the Treaty signing at the Chief meeting the last three years but this year, Chief Oswald the Agreeable and Dagur, his son will be signing it here. And the Chief knows Dagur will want to see you."

Hiccup's eyes slammed open and he shook his head urgently.

"If I ever heard an argument against pretending to be the Heir, that's it!" he gabbled urgently. "Astrid...Dagur used to torture me when we were younger. He thought I was his plaything and he beat me, burnt me, hung me upside down from a tree, trapped me in a pit, tried to drown me, used me as knife practice…Gods, I have nightmares about him every few weeks. I can't deal with him again!"

"Hiccup…"

"Let Snotlout deal with him!" Hiccup protested. "Gods, that would be fairer…I don't know who would have the worse time. Hey, I might even feel sorry for Dagur…no, scratch that…"

"Snotlout is in jail," Astrid pointed out, secretly alarmed that he was so discomposed. They had all known that Dagur was weird, violent and sadistic but none of them had understood how badly he had treated Stoick's young Heir…and then she shook herself. No one had known because no one was a friend to younger Hiccup and he had not only suffered, but suffered alone.

"Then Dagur can visit him there," Hiccup replied sharply, sitting up. "I'll go hide in the forest. Possibly for weeks until I'm sure he's gone…" Covering his face, he gave a heavy sigh. "And I know that the Chief will come and put pressure on me to deal with that lunatic and honestly, I can't do it, Astrid. I have tried…Thor, I couldn't have tried more…but I can't do this." She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned against her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I shouldn't have brought it up." His arms closed around her.

"No, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm not really helping, am I? I can't do anything, I'm invading your home, I shot down a dragon but let it escape…and now I'm such a coward that I can't face another Heir from Berserk…" She rested her head against his.

"You performed brilliantly as the acting Heir, you were horribly attacked by Snotlout and hurt, you still managed to shoot down a dragon and you're so welcome here because I won't have you freezing in the forge when I have a nice warm house to share! As for Dagur…well, we all know how strange and dangerous he is!" He gave a small shrug.

"Thanks, Milady," he murmured then shivered. There was a bitter wind blowing through the village and even Astrid's house was feeling cold away from the fire. He sighed. She had a new house, without any other possessions or any chance to insulate or modify it and it wasn't too warm. He looked up. "You can't sleep upstairs-you'll freeze!"

"I'm a Viking," she reminded him with a proud smile. "I can stand a little cold…"

"Sleep down here," he said softly, the memories of the day, of his impending deaths swirling around him. He had said goodbye to Astrid at least twice and he felt a deep, overwhelming desire to keep her close through the dark hours of the Berk night. "Please?" She stared at him, seeing his pleading emerald eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"You, sir, are suggesting that I, an unmarried maiden, sleep with you?" she teased him and he blushed bright red, right to the tips of his ears. His emerald eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"I-I-I-I n-n-never even su-suggested…" he stammered and she grinned at him in amusement.

"Mutton-head!" she chuckled, seeing him almost rendered speechless. "Don't get your hopes up!" He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, then managed a offer a small smile.

"Managing to resist all this raw Vikingness?" he mumbled. She grinned.

"Okay-I'll get my furs," she said and nodded. "It will be a bit warmer, to be honest." He finished his tea as she sped up the stairs and brought her furs down-and then he gestured to the bed. She shook her head.

"Listen-I can't watch you sleep on the floor while I'm on the bed," he said softly, his voice edged with guilt but she pointedly laid her furs by the hearth, sitting down by him. Giving a small smile, he lowered himself to sit by her, eyes locked onto hers. "We sleep here or we sleep on the bed," he murmured. "Um…if you want to…" She peered up at the bed and smiled.

"It is rather draughty down here," she admitted "And it would be nice to have a warm body to rest against…"

"Hmm…I was thinking the same," he admitted with a bashful smile as she scrambled up and launched onto the bed, dragging her furs over her. Hiccup achingly pulled himself up-and gave a groan of protest. "Hey!" She grinned.

"Hmm…I'm liking this bed-it's very cosy," she said smugly and he sighed.

"It's all yours, Milady," he said gently and gave a small bow, then began to back away-but she snared his wrist and pulled him close.

"Oh no, Mister Promised-get your scrawny shape over here!" she ordered and he arched a definite eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I could be shamed and exiled for sleeping with my Promised before we're wed…" he protested as she dragged him forward so he collapsed across her. She giggled.

"Stop messing around!" she ordered him as he crawled to his side of the bed and slid under his furs. He was still stiff and sore but he managed to slide in next to her-chivalrously taking the side away from the fire. The air was chill, an icy draught coming round the bolted door. Astrid threw another log onto the flames and then snuggled down against Hiccup. He blushed scarlet and scarcely dared breathe but Astrid gazed over at him and huffed. "Remember our survival lessons, Hiccup? Shared body heat?"

"Aargh? I mean, yeah?" he gabbled but she scooched closer, smiling at the warmth radiating from his embarrassed shape. Carefully, she pulled the furs over them both and snuggled up, wrapping her arms around him. Very carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. _Thor, don't let anyone come in and see us. Please?_

"You are lovely and warm," she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder. "I should have thought of this before…"

"I may have combusted if you had…" he mumbled, lying stiffly next to her. Her face stretched into a genuine smile.

"There are no raids, the door is locked and it's too cold for anyone to be messing around," she reassured him softly. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted and we both have work tomorrow." And somewhere in the fog of embarrassment, he felt her fall asleep against him. Cautiously snuggling closer, he ghosted a kiss on the top of her head and then wrapped his arms around her. Despite everything, he had ended up somewhere in his best dream, lying peaceful and sort of safe in Astrid's arms. But somewhere, out in the dark, there was a dragon waiting…and Hiccup knew, as sleep claimed him, that doing what he planned would probably lose him Astrid, his nascent acceptance and probably his life.

oOo

They both woke in the cold dawn, snuggled close, still fully clothed, furs pulled high and air cold in the little house. Astrid grinned at him as he yelped on waking, finding Astrid Hofferson wound determinedly around him, her cheek resting against his shoulder. And finding himself in that amazing position, his resolve almost- _almost_ -wavered…but his sense of guilt in shooting the Night Fury down was strong enough to overcome all his misgivings. But guessing this was his only chance, he briefly tightened his arms around her, feeling the slight tightening of her grip as she returned the hug-before pulling away. He really hoped that was a look of regret on her face at having to leave the warmth: he certainly mourned her loss and was resigned to never experiencing that magical embrace again. Wearily, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up as well.

Astrid smirked at him as he cast her sideways looks from under his bangs and eventually, she burst out laughing, seeing his expressive emerald eyes widen almost comically. "Okay, sword boy-what is it?' she asked in an amused voice. And to her shock, he blushed scarlet.

"Sorry, sorry," he gabbled. "I…erm…was just stunned…at how amazing you look in the morning…" She stared at him, searching his words for his instinctive sarcasm-and finding none. His words were totally sincere. And then she raised her hands, realising her hair was askew, bangs sticking all over and wisps escaping the braid, as usually happened overnight.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him bluntly. "My hair is a complete bird's nest!" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"I hadn't noticed," he breathed and it was Astrid's turn to blush. "You are always stunning to me." Smiling, she dipped her head and turned away, inspecting the pot of boiling water. Swiftly, she sloshed water over a mint and pine mulch that passed for morning tea and handed him a mug.

"Um…I'll just head upstairs and fix my hair…um…right…" she said, blushing and racing up the stairs to the loft, leaving Hiccup completely disconcerted. Was Astrid blushing and flustered? He sipped his tea and ran his fingers through his wild auburn hair, trying to smooth the tousled locks down a little…but a small smile tilted his lips. Her smile made his chest flutter just a little with warmth and he sighed. He was going to throw it all away with his stupidity…but he owed the Night Fury a debt. And he was nothing if not stubborn. He would not turn back on the silent promise he had made.

So after a quiet breakfast of bread and yak jerky, they had separated: Astrid had early training with the fire crew while Hiccup was going into the forest-ostensibly to get some practice in but in reality, to see the dragon. So he waited until she was out of sight before he fetched his satchel and the basket of fish from the wood store and trudged achingly up the hill and into the trees. It took him almost no time to reach the cove, his crowded thoughts distracting him as he walked the surprisingly familiar pathway through the mossy pine forest, the damp grey morning smelling of moss and pine needles. He took a deep breath in, momentarily dispelling the stench of fish-and then he headed through the crack and into the cove.

At first, he didn't see the dragon-but then he located the black shape, curled up on a scorched patch of ground at the far side of the small lake. Taking a shaking breath, Hiccup scrambled carefully down to the cove floor and looked across to the dragon to see acid-green eyes crack open-and then the dragon jerked up, his shoulders arching a little. Carefully, he rested the basket of fish down and then, without ever taking his eyes from the dragon, he slipped his satchel over his head and unfastened his knife, tossing both by a nearly boulder. And then he grabbed a large, impressive looking salmon and held it towards the dragon.

"I know you're hungry," he said gently, taking a small step forward. "And I know you're hurt. And that's my fault. I-I wanna make it up to you. I want to help."

The dragon looked into his earnest face, reading fear and anxiety…but also genuine determination. And the Night Fury sensed compassion. This was the human who had decided not to kill him-and had released him when he had expected death. And the human who had found him in this cove.

The Night Fury was extremely hungry.

Inching forward, the dragon extended his neck and flicked his eyes up to inspect the human's pale face…and then snatched the fish. Hiccup watched as he polished it off in two starving bites, guilt welling in his chest. Hunger he knew all too well from times of shortages and times when there was food-but it was denied to him deliberately. Drawing back, the dragon paused and sat back on his haunches as the young viking facing him backed away and grabbed another slippery fish-a large cod-and inched forward, his arms extended.

"I know you're hungry and I want to help," he repeated. "Please-I mean you no harm…" The dragon inspected him, his pupils widening from narrow slits to wider, more oblong shapes and it snatched the cod, taking three bites this time to dispatch the large fish. Hiccup stared over his empty hands at the Night Fury and offered a small smile. "Ya want more?" he asked and the dragon gave a little warbling sound. Hiccup managed a small smile as he bent down and fished out a large eel. The effect was instantaneous: the dragon gave a roar and scrabbled backwards, looking fearful.

 _Fearful? The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was scared of a dead eel?_

But Hiccup leapt forward and grabbed the slimy thing, flinging it away into the scrub and raising his hands to calm the cringing dragon. "It's okay, it's okay!' he gabbled urgently. "I-I don't like eel either! Bleurgh! I'll get you another salmon! Please…" The dragon dropped back to its feet, eyeing Hiccup warily until he produced another large salmon. Slowly, it inched closer, taking the salmon from his hands and licking its lips eagerly. All the way through, Hiccup kept up a constant monologue, his voice calm and bright, his wide green eyes observing the creature.

"I know you're trapped and your tail is injured," Hiccup said, fetching more and more fish from the basket. "And I did that. And what was I thinking? I mean, I know you guys aren't all that we thought! You are intelligent and you fight to defend yourselves…and you protect others. I mean-I don't think you raid at all, you just protect the others while they do the raiding. So logically, you should starve-but you don't. I think you understand me. So I want to help heal your tail and get you back in the sky." He stared into the big green eyes. "Just trust me."

The Night Fury sniffed at the tall young man, his very sensitive nose smelling pain and blood, the scent of a female and the smells of iron and fire. The male who was facing him wasn't an alpha-nowhere near-though he was persistent and calm. The dragon sat back on his haunches once more as the young Viking inched closer. Quietly, the young man extended his left hand, heavily bandaged, towards the dragon.

"I know what it's like to be hurt," he said quietly. "I know what it's like to feel…trapped and hopeless. And I will help you. I want to treat your tail." He gestured with his bandaged hand. Then he closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Please, trust me…and let me help you."

There was a long pause and he felt his shoulders sag. The posture had worked with the Nadder, however inadvertently. Hiccup realised he was making himself vulnerable, trusting his safety to the dragon…and he hoped the dragon would accept the gesture. He could literally hear his heart pounding in his ears, his throat was dry and his hand aching…until he felt painful pressure against his bandaged palm, his fingers pressing onto the dry, warm scaly face of the dragon. He let out a relieved, shuddering breath before he dared to crack his eyes open a sliver and peer up at into the acid-green orbs, staring into the quizzical dark pupils of the dragon. The dragon pressed harder and the young man lifted his head, staring into the scaly face with a sudden astonished smile.

"Hello," he said gently, his other hand rising to stroke the dragon's jaw. "It's good to meet you, bud." The dragon gave a small croon and Hiccup felt the vibration through his touch. The dragon opened this mouth slightly, revealing toothless gums…and he started. "Toothless, eh? I could have sworn you had…" The teeth snapped down as the dragon darted past Hiccup and snagged another salmon. "…teeth," he finished and found a small laugh in his voice. But once he had eaten all the fish, Hiccup fetched his satchel and gestured to the tail…though the dragon kept flicking his wounded extremity away. Exasperated, Hiccup paused-and then determinedly unwound the bandage from his mangled left hand, finally exposing the battered flesh, still black with bruising and swollen with the breaks from Snotlout's vicious stamp. Tentatively, he offered the hand again to the dragon and this time, the Night Fury sniffed it. He gave a small growl.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed, wincing as he waggled his fingers. "I know how you feel. But I can help…" Carefully, he dropped to a stiff crouch by the mangled tail and got a good look at it. Three of the supporting bones in the tail fin were snapped and a large rent tore through the membrane. Gently, he drew out the fine metal rods he had crafted and lay then alongside the fractures, looking askance from the dragon, which sat, watching him warily. With a shaking hand, he found the needle and heavy thread and paused. "This may be sore, bud," he admitted as he swiftly threw a stitch through the membrane, tying the struts next to the broken bones to act as splints. Toothless gave a grumble but endured the discomfort until Hiccup had finished.

Sitting back on his heels, the young Viking realised he was sweating. And it wasn't just the fact he was treating a ferocious dragon that could kill him with one heavy swipe of his paw-no, it was also the stark fact that Hiccup was quietly committing treason in helping a dragon. He looked at his trembling hands and took a long breath…to find the dragon gently nuzzling him. It crooned in an almost reassuring manner. Hiccup looked up, green eyes tired. "I still need to repair your membrane. You up for it, bud?"

Quietly, the dragon gave him a lick and Hiccup nodded, grabbing the finer thread and deftly sewing the tears back together, finally nodding and sitting back on his heels. The dragon gave his toothless smile.

"So…Toothless," Hiccup murmured. "You have retractible teeth? I guess it makes them last longer and protects them?" The dragon nudged Hiccup as he whipped his tail away, the affected fin hanging limp and not moving as the uninjured one did. Emerald eyes trailed over the tail and he sighed. "Hope that works," he said as the dragon rubbed against his shoulder. Slowly, he levered himself to his feet and tenderly stroked the scaly face. The dragon looked up into his eyes and nuzzled against him, but Hiccup's eyes trailed to the limp half of his tail and sighed.

"Okay," he said to steady himself, his head almost spinning at the fatal choice he had made. "I've made my choice. I promise I will see you healed-and you will fly again."


	14. Troubled

**Fourteen: Troubled**

Back in the village, Hiccup put his head down and worked hard in the forge, slaving at menial tasks for all he was worth. He had returned from his 'walk' and set to labouring, polishing weapons, pumping the fire and manning the hatch…anything that could distract him from the massively stupid choice he had just made. Hel, he had just spent the night with Astrid in his arms, his father was sort of almost acknowledging he existed and there were a small number of people who even thought he wasn't totally 100% useless…and then he had to go and befriend and start treating a dragon. And not any dragon-the deadliest dragon of them all, a Night Fury.

 _Toothless._

Strange how giving something terrifying and deadly a name made it seem less threatening. Toothless tended to fly invisibly during raids, blasting catapults-and the people on them-with unerring accuracy and he had jumped Hiccup. The young man had stared up into the face of a raging monster, about to blast him into Valhalla and he had named him Toothless.

 _Honestly, what is wrong with me? It's the stupidest name and why in Thor's name would I befriend a Night Fury anyway?_

 _Because I'm Hiccup. Maybe I've been punched in the head one time too many. Oh Thor, that really is a horrible thought. Am I insane? Or just-as I suspect-massively stupid, stubborn and unVikinglike? Do I really believe that dragons are not the rampaging monsters everyone else believes and that it is possible to befriend them…him? And that the knowledge may lead to some way of making peace and ending three hundred years worth of war with them?_

 _Yeah-like that's gonna happen! I'll be caught by Snot when he gets out of jail and they'll execute me in the Plaza._

He stopped and rubbed his sweaty face. His hand was hurting again but he needed the distraction because outside, life was normal. Astrid was teaching weapons to the fire crew and the younger teens, fish were being caught, livestock were being tended and the villagers were going about their usual tasks. Gobber was singing badly-as usual-and Hiccup had a pile of swords to polish up. Wearily, he took a seat and began to shine the grimy weapons, even when Gobber headed off for his midday meal. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the visitors at first…until a small stone hit the back of his head and he looked up-to see Else, Hilde and Gustav standing at the hatch. Exhaustedly, he stood up and walked towards them.

"We know what you're doing," Else sneered menacingly and Hiccup couldn't stop his eyes widening.

"Wh-what?" he managed, wondering if he had been followed, if he had been spied upon…

"You think you can supplant my brother?" she continued and he tried to calm his breathing. He shook his head.

"I think you are mistaken," he told her evenly. Hilde stared at him unforgivingly.

"He's in jail because of you!" she said coldly, even though she knew the truth. He made a so-what gesture.

"Actually, he's in jail because of himself," he shot back more harshly than he had intended. "And he tried to frame Astrid, who came and saved my life. Otherwise I would have died of my injuries and of the cold. It must be some Jorgensen family trait, blaming other people for your crimes!" Else stiffened but Hiccup turned to face her, his eyes hardening. "Your brother tried blaming Astrid and then the twins for his attack on me which he orchestrated and led. And now you you try to blame ME for Snotlout trying to kill me!" The girl bunched her fists.

"That's a blood insult," she hissed and Hiccup leaned closer to her.

"Good," he breathed, just for once allowing his anger at how he was treated to peek through his facade. "Of course, you do know that by calling insult, _you_ have to face me to answer it? Not your precious Daddy or your brainless brother-you, all alone? So I look forward to seeing you in the Arena. How many seconds do you think you'll last before I kill you? I beat Thuggory, a skilled Meathead warrior and Heir who has been trained from the second he could walk: you are nothing compared to him!" And he couldn't deny there was a small shameful surge of pleasure at seeing the anger and sudden fear in her face. She paled and backed away, lowering her eyes and mumbling a retraction. "What was that?" he taunted her. She swallowed.

"I…um…apologise…" she muttered. "I meant no insult…"

 _Yes, you did,_ Hiccup thought but he gave a curt nod, having made his point. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hilde and Gustav back away in shock as well at his response-firmly putting the younger girl in her place as any other Viking would have. He folded his arms. "Now do you have any weapons to service, are you buying or are you just wasting my time?" Gustav stared at him in shock: there was an edge of the cold tone he had used a few days earlier and he nodded dumbly, momentarily cowed by this flash of aggression. He handed over his dagger.

"I think I've notched the blade," he mumbled as Hiccup drew it and peered at it. There was a chunk missing out of the side of the small blade that would be very hard to repair in such a small and low quality blade.

"Beyond repair," he said coldly and tossed it onto the scrap pile. "Anything else you want repairing?" Hilde stared at him and she frowned, suspecting that they had automatically moved to the back of the queue.

"Will anything be repaired?" she asked with exasperation. Hiccup shook his head.

"Doubtful," he said. "You can always come back when Gobber is here…" There was a pause as they all realised how much consideration they would be given by the blacksmith: Gobber had been becoming increasingly impatient with any weapon he considered had been misused and was refusing to repair any of them. Else glared at him and was about to speak when he glared at her once more and she shook her head, walking away angrily. The others followed though Gustav cast him a vaguely admiring look before he accelerated to catch up with the girls. Sighing, Hiccup turned back to his work-to see a familiar and welcome blonde shape sitting on his recently-vacated stool. He jumped, his eyes widening. "M-milady?" he gulped.

"Wow," she smirked. "Hiccup the Badass." He stiffened and dipped his head slightly.

"You saw?" he asked her softly, seeing her azure gaze flick up to inspect his face. She nodded and rose to her feet.

"It was…impressive," she admitted wryly, "though not the Hiccup I know." There was an awkward pause.

"Maybe the Hiccup you know is fed up of being pushed around, beaten up and treated like a thrall," he said a little more sharply than he intended and he backed up a pace as she rose and stared into his emerald eyes, inclining her head. her expression was unreadable and he wondered if he had angered her, 'Sorry," he murmured, his tone much gentler, "but when Else-who is my cousin, Gods damn it-wanted to call blood insult on me for pointing out what a lazy treacherous, lying, duplicitous ass her brother is, I had to speak. I couldn't just stand back meekly and let her laugh at me again-along with the other Jorgensens and their friends and allies!" His eyes were glittering with emotion. "Astrid-for a few moments when I realised my device worked, I actually felt a little…pride in something I had done. And being with you last night, feeling…wanted…made me feel that I had to stand up for what I know is right."

Her hand gently slid down his arm to curl around his hand and his head bowed, his eyes following the gentle slide of her fingers, finally lacing his with hers. "I'm not saying it was wrong," she said clearly, her eyes inspecting his embarrassed face. "But angry Hiccup isn't you…"

"He could be," Hiccup said quietly. "He probably should be-if I was a proper Viking!" Her fingers tightened around his.

"Look at me," she said sternly and his anxious emerald eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Hiccup-stand up for what you believe in. I already know you are brave and that you will risk all for those you love. I know you have endured already what would break most men. I know you are clever and inventive and determined. That you see things differently to most Vikings-including me. And I know I love you and you love me. I hate to see you hurt. And I hate that everyone treats you so badly as a matter of course."

"Not too keen on it myself," he admitted slowly, "but I expected you to chew me out for threatening one of your students…" She did smile then, staring up into his bright emerald gaze and she rested her other hand very gently on his cheek.

"Hel, no," she said with feeling. "Else needed the scare-and the others too. Stoick has warned them…but a little extra reminder always helps." He pressed his cheek against her hand. "Just be careful, babe. And make sure, no matter what you do to their weapons, you keep mine safe. Okay?"

"I wouldn't dare to do anything different," he admitted, "not after everything I had to do to get that axe for you." She gently punched his shoulder.

"And don't you forget it, mister!" she reminded him with a smirk. "C'mon. Come and grab some food with me before you finish polishing every weapon in the village." She turned and headed for the door. He shrugged and glanced around the forge: he could spare a few minutes. But later…he would need to visit the dragon again…

oOo

He managed to finish all his work and sneak up to the cove as dusk was falling, handing over three large salmon to the dragon, which was waiting for him. Toothless gently licked him and he gave a small grin.

"How are ya doing, bud?" he asked, craning his neck to glance at the tail. Was it him or was the tear knitting together already? Hiccup had far more personal experience of injuries that he should and that wound definitely looked to be healing. But Toothless was friendly, nudging him gently and demanding rubs and scratches. And Hiccup, desperate to know more about the amazing and ferocious creature he had befriended, was more than willing to oblige. Until he scratched under the dragon's chin…and the creature slumped, boneless with his eyes rolled back in his head. Hiccup back-pedalled at top speed, eyes bugging out with utter horror. _What had he done?_

But the dragon was drooling and purring in apparent ecstasy…and the young Viking realised that scratching that point was very enjoyable for the Night Fury. In fact, the dragon was reacting more like a large cat or puppy, curious about the young Viking and sniffing him carefully when he arrived. And Hiccup did want to stay…but as the dusk waned, he knew there were other dangers in the forest so he said goodbye to Toothless and scrambled out, before beginning to jog back down the path and back to the village, dodging into the Great Hall and catching Astrid there. She was sitting with Fishlegs and the fire crew-but as he arrived, there was a pause-and then Else, Hilde, Gustav and Tiril all rose and left. There was a moment's pause before Yaklegs rose-with an apologetic look at his brother-and followed them. Hiccup's shoulders sagged.

"Yup-still as popular as a case of Eel Pox," he sighed. "I can go and leave you…" Astrid scowled at him and jerked her head towards the chair by her side. He sat down and took a spoonful of his stew…before looking across to Fishlegs. "I'm sorry, Fish." The husky boy sighed.

"I thought when you helped make the fire control system to protect Mom that he would come round…but he's very much like me and doesn't want to be isolated and teased," he admitted. "And I know he's got a crush on Tiril-even though she doesn't acknowledge him."

"Sounds familiar," Astrid whispered.

"But I know Else is furious her brother's locked up and Tiril is mad the twins are on Eel Island and the others are sticking by them…"

"Even Yaklegs, despite the fact Snotlout tried to frame you and me for the attack," Astrid cut in dryly. Squeaking in shock, Fishlegs looked over at Hiccup, who nodded. "I'm sure he doesn't know that…" Hiccup sighed.

"He may do," he murmured. "I just seem like a magnet for trouble…" Fishlegs sighed.

"You may be right," he admitted. "He's never been very brave and he will side with his friends against anyone older…" he added. Astrid snorted.

"When did we become older?" she grumbled and Hiccup couldn't help smirking at her tone. She was a young woman and being counted as one of the older people in the village clearly irked her.

"When we got older and other teens took over the fire crew," he suggested. "When you both became fully fledged warriors." _And I was disowned and shuffled aside._ Astrid glanced up, catching the faint edge of his tone. Her hand ghosted over his and he looked across, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Just goes to prove, young doesn't equal smart," she commented dryly. "Those kids are just buying what they're told, instead of thinking. And that means they're not ready to pass my class yet."

"I know that look," Hiccup groaned. "You've got a plan…" Astrid looked up, big blue eyes innocent.

"Me?" she asked sweetly. "My job is to train them as warriors…and I've just identified a glaring weakness in their abilities. So I'm going to have to take them on exercises to encourage independent thinking…" Hiccup stared at her and though he nodded and forced his lips to curl in a smile, inwardly he was dismayed. Going to see Toothless would be infinitely harder with Astrid and the teens crashing around the forest.

oOo

His fears were well-founded as he spent the next four days dodging the fire crew and the even younger cohort-Gustav's younger sister and brother, Ida and Frode, Tiril's younger twin siblings, Brit and Odd-Knut, Hans Harildson, Tove Dagmar, Sven Elofsson and Bjorn Nilsson-when he travelled through the forest to the cove. Not that he didn't have a right to walk in the forest, but he guessed the fact he was often carrying a basket or bag of fish would raise some questions for which he had no satisfactory answers.

Toothless continued to become more friendly as the days went by and Hiccup learned more about dragons in those few hours, spent with the supposedly ferocious Night Fury than he had in his entire life-including his abortive attempt at attending Dragon Training. The Night Fury was playful, often pouncing on the young man and stalking him, though when he was borne to the ground, Toothless licked him affectionately and lay on him. He would chase a reflection, pouncing and patting like a giant scaly cat and loved a scratch. When Hiccup had taken a very wide diversion to miss the fire crew doing trust exercises, he had trudged through a wide field of an unusual grass that had gotten stuck in his boots and belt and really seemed to mellow the dragon out when he sniffed it: Hiccup had paused, pulling the strands from his belt where they had snagged and frowning. A trip back to collect more had confirmed the grass-he termed in 'dragon nip'-would calm the Night Fury and render it temporarily stuporous. Chewing his lip, he had collected more to experiment with and had stored it in Astrid's wood store as well.

But though the tail was clearly healing, the wounded half-fin remained limp. The remaining struts did move and there was a little movement, but most of the fin was lax and useless-and Hiccup's worried eyes had watched Toothless attempt to fly-but sag to the left as he lost stability. No matter that he had tried to make up for his actions, he seemed to have ripped the power of flight from a creature that was clearly perfectly designed for the sky. And that realisation filled him with deep shame and redoubled his resolve to solve this problem and restore what had been lost.

But around manning the hatch and doing the menial jobs around the forge while his hand was healing, offering his help to the others as they fitted the fire control system to more homes and fitting in some training with Astrid-which she insisted on-his days were very full and he had little time to even sit still, let alone allow his mind to fly free and try to imagine a solution to the almost impossible problem he had created. He was walking miles as well, heading up to the cove twice a day but racing back to spend some time with Astrid-she insisted on eating her meals with him-so when bedtime came around, he was exhausted. And that was also a problem, because Astrid had decided she was enjoying having a warm Hiccup-shaped pillow so after that first night, she had insisted they share the bed. And that was affecting his sleep as well-because lying in bed with Astrid snuggled against him, her warm and soft shape in his arms, was playing havoc with his nerves. Despite every indication that she enjoyed the closeness and didn't find him repulsive, he was horribly self-conscious and aware that his body was responding to his beautiful bedmate in a very unwelcome way, sometimes leaving him with a problem that took some time to go away. But Astrid just gently laughed at his worries and reminded him that she had chosen him _and no one else._

And he had chosen her a long time ago, without hope or expectation, yet…miraculously…here she was. He was living his dream, maybe not accepted but certainly less actively persecuted by the village and living with the woman he loved. And that was the problem: he did love Astrid, he wanted to be with her and it was starting to become painful not to be wholly honest with her. He knew he couldn't tell her about Toothless but he knew as well that she was intelligent, observant and determined. He couldn't keep Toothless a secret forever.

And when she found out, it would all come crashing down.

oOo

Over the days, Astrid had noted that Hiccup was nervous and distracted and she knew he was anxious about Snotlout's impeding release and the repercussions of his imprisonment…and the upcoming Berserker visit. While Stoick hadn't asked Hiccup to act as his Heir yet, they both suspected the Chief would demand Hiccup fulfil some role in the visit. And Astrid knew that the young Viking wouldn't refuse to help, despite his deep hurt at how he had been treated after he had played the role last time-because that was who he was, though he wouldn't want to be the Heir again. But Stoick hadn't spoken to Hiccup at all since the young man had publicly told him off for allowing Snotlout to fool him and escape responsibility for the attack.

Chewing a fingernail, Astrid glanced up the slope as she wandered through the forest, her axe slung across her back. She had sent the teens back half an hour earlier and had then run through a light workout before heading back herself. Snotlout escaped or ducked any responsibility, wanting the glory but not the duty of his role. He never took responsibility for any of his misdemeanours and she was worried that he would blame Hiccup for the attack Snotlout had made on the auburn-haired young Viking. Snotlout was a dangerous foe-and he had some very nasty friends among the young warriors, a few years older than themselves. She blinked: they had already tried to ambush Hiccup once and he had been improbably saved by a dragon. She doubted he would be that lucky again and knew she had to keep a closer eye on him.

Because she did love him.

Shaking her head, she trudged up the slope. She hadn't thought she would ever fall in love, because she had focussed on becoming a Shield Maiden and Snotlout's irritating and self-important pursuit of her had had really put her off the idea of being married. She had considered Hiccup a friend, someone a bit clumsy and accident-prone but otherwise harmless and well-meaning rather than a comrade-in-arms. She had always been aware he looked at her with puppy eyes when he thought she wasn't looking and tended to stammer and blush a lot around her but she couldn't help what he felt, only what she did. But she had consciously tried to be kinder to him than she was with the others because he plainly was taunted, mistreated and abused by everyone else-especially his family. And since the loss of her family, when he had been the kindest and most supportive person, she had realised he was actually the one person she could rely on. And then there was the way he had leapt forward to protect her from being handed over to the Meathead Heir without any protest.

It was as she heard him fiercely defend her rights and as she watched him fight for her freedom, she had realised that he was more than a friend. He was someone who would risk his life for her happiness, who would give up his dreams and hopes to allow hers to flourish and surrender any chance of marriage to protect her. It was an astonishing sacrifice for a young woman who had never given him any reason to believe she loved him.

But she did.

She blinked and swiped her eyes. Whatever they were, it was _Hiccup and Astrid_. A couple, an item, joined by a bond that went beyond explanation because she was an exemplary, ferocious young Viking warrior and he wasn't Vikinglike. He wasn't fierce or buff or aggressive or rich or powerful. No, Hiccup was intelligent, smart, sassy, kind, generous, caring and protective. And she found that she was fierce enough for them both, hot-tempered enough to need a kind, understanding person to love her because a fierce Viking would fight her, not calm her. And she wanted to protect him as well.

But something was worrying him…and she felt helpless to do anything about it. She could demand what was wrong and force him to tell her…but she knew Hiccup was stubborn as well and that, coupled with his pitiful self-esteem, would almost certainly mean he would deny there was nothing wrong. No, she had to be cunning about this and get him somewhere quiet where she could get in touch with her sensitive side-which was almost as well-developed as her cooking abilities. She knew she could rely on him: she just wished he would rely on her.

A flash of red caught her eye and she realised it was Hiccup, walking slowly up the hill, his satchel slung across his body. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down: he looked dejected. Suddenly wondering what was wrong and why Hiccup was out here in the forest at this time in the afternoon, looking so down, she ducked behind a tree. And then she peered after him.

There was no time like the present: she would follow him and see if she could find out what was wrong…

 **A/N: Bonus update on Monday!**


	15. The Worst Kind of Treason

**Fifteen:** **The worst kind of treason.**

Quietly, Astrid followed him, her stealth capabilities far better than his. She knew he was hiding something from her-and she knew he was really unhappy at the choice he felt he had to make, though it was clear it was the only one he felt he had. But he was moving confidently enough, up the path and into the forest, walking confidently through the trees and over the low rise into the deep forest, where the trees were close and fir branches meshed sometimes, making an almost impenetrable barrier. Astrid preferred the eastern side of the woods, for they were more open and good for training but this was unfamiliar territory to her. Yet Hiccup was quick and confident and had clearly been this way many times before.

And then he vanished. She frowned: she hadn't taken her eye off him for more than a couple of seconds to duck under a broken branch and he had vanished. He wasn't up ahead and she knew she hadn't made any noise, so it couldn't be because he was hiding. She frowned and retraced her steps...then retraced _his._ He was light on his feet but she found his trail and then she saw it-nothing more than a small crack between two rocks that a very skinny young man-or slender and lithe young woman-could get through. So she cautiously inched forward, glancing up at the smooth, greyish rocks and the sliver of light opening before her-to reveal a cove, a lovely sunken little valley with rocky walls, tree roots growing down and a small lake. There were some more rocks, a few shrubs, one stubborn tree and beside the lake was the tall, lean shape of Hiccup-standing beside a black dragon.

Astrid almost gasped but slapped her hand over her mouth and pressed her body against the rock, her grip on her axe tightening painfully. She prayed it hadn't seen her and wondered what was going on...until she heard Hiccup's words, echoing up faint but clear from below. And then the bottom fell out of her stomach and she felt utterly and completely betrayed.

"Hey, bud," the auburn-haired viking said gently, reaching a hand out to caress the blunt, rounded muzzle, so much smoother and more streamlined than any other dragon she had seen. The dragon was black with wide, bat-like wings, a sleek aerodynamic body and four sturdy legs with a long sinuous tail with stabilising fins. And then it clicked: it was a Night Fury. Hiccup had actually done it. Then she shook herself: _of_ _course_ _he_ _had_ _done_ _it_. She of all people shouldn't underestimate her friend's capabilities. His fire-control system was all over the village already and he was an excellent smith...her azure gaze trailed to the grimy bandage on his left hand. Well, he had been, until Snotlout and the twins had taken that from him, hopefully only temporarily. She blinked: the dragon was nuzzling his hand, his big round green eyes filled with wide black pupils, making the dragon look cute and puppyish. He seemed to have ears which pricked in response to the creature's mood and he wasn't trying to kill Hiccup.

 _What?_

"Yeah, I know," Hiccup continued, drawing a fish from his battered satchel and handing it to the dragon. Its face looked pleased and the creature consumed the fish in two hungry bites. "Sorry it's not more but they don't really give me any food and I can't claim any because they would take that from Astrid's ration and she doesn't deserve to be mixed up in any of this." His voice sounded defeated. "I think she knows something's up. I mean, of course she knows! She's Astrid! But if I tell her about this...Gods, she'll hate me first...and that would kill me on its own, bud, because I really love her, though I can't tell her that either." Her eyes widened. "I mean, how do you tell someone that great, that wonderful that you love them with all your heart? Especially when you're the most despised, most hated and ostracised person on the island? Even Mildew is more popular than me! Probably even my loving her is some sort of crime!" And then he sagged. "And knowing you is _definitely_ a crime."

The dragon gave a small warble and sat on its hind legs, towering over the young man. Hiccup sighed and pulled his satchel off with a wince.

"Show me," he murmured and the dragon crooned, flicking its tail round and showing a device with a couple of metal rods attached to its tail fin. There was what looked like stitching in the black membrane and Astrid realised with disgust that he had been _treating_ the creature, trying to heal its wounds rather than plunging his sword into its heart, as any right-thinking Viking would and _should_ have done. She inched closer as he crouched down and sighed.

"The fine bones haven't knitted," he sighed. "Look, you'll need to keep the rods on-the membrane is already healing over the stitches-but we need to find some way to help you move that fin or you won't be able to fly." He stroked the worried face. "I know, bud," he said soothingly. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon. Almost as dead as me." He sat back on his heels, his shoulders slumped and head sagging forward. The dragon crooned worriedly and gave him a small lick. He automatically stroked the monster, shaking his head.

"I'll have to tell her," he sighed heavily. "I can build a simple set of gears that will match the motion of this fin to the matching one so you can control it and fly. And as soon as I do that, I'll turn myself in to Astrid and she can do what she wants with me."

"I think you got that the wrong way round," Astrid announced, emerging from the crack and jumping down to the floor of the cove agilely. Her axe gleamed in her hand and Hiccup cringed, seeing his own work and guessing he had crafted the instrument of his own destruction. He rose, his face bloodless and stood between the girl and the snarling dragon. Its pupils had slitted, its back was arched and teeth had snapped down from its apparently edentulous gums. A low growl vibrated through it as Hiccup faced her.

"H-hi, Astrid," he stammered, eyes wide with anxiety. "I-I can explain." She lifted her axe and pointed at the dragon.

"Really?" she demanded. "Because it looks for all Midgard to be like you have an Odin-damned _dragon_ standing next to you which you've been tending and feeding, Hiccup! That is the worst kind of treason and demands immediate execution!" He swallowed, his pale throat bobbing.

"I know," he said softly. "But _please,_ Astrid-just let me explain. If you don't accept what I have to say afterwards, I'll come with you without a struggle and accept whatever you choose to do. Because I trust you with my life..."

"And you've thrown it away!" she shouted at him in a fury. "Damn you, Hiccup! How could you do this to me?" He started.

"Um...what?" he mumbled.

"This!" she snapped, her arm waving to encompass the cove, the dragon, the satchel which had contained fish. "You know dragons killed my parents...my entire _family,_ Hiccup! This is the worst betrayal..."

"They killed my Mom as well!" he shouted at her suddenly. "At least you had a Mom for most of your life! Mine went before I ever got to know her. I have no memories-none at all. And once she was gone, Dad really didn't care. I was raised more by Gobber than by him...so I have reasons to hate them as well. But you know me-I'm no killer and I find a way to mess everything up. So here I am, messing up the one simple choice."

"What choice?" she snapped. He took a shuddering breath.

"The choice to slay a wounded and bound dragon or not," he confessed. "I caught it. My device...worked. He came down in the woods close by here. And I found him that day after the raid. He was completely snared in the bolas and his left tail fin was broken and torn. I stood over him with my sword and raised it above his heart-and then he opened his eyes and looked at me. And I-I-I..." He stopped and dropped his head. "I saw myself," he said in a toneless voice. "Someone trapped, afraid, facing death, feeling alone, about to _die_ alone...and I couldn't do it. Because that would make me just like everyone in the village who made me feel like that!"

"That's...insane!" she exploded. "This is a dangerous wild beast!"

"No it's not," he told her sharply. "I already knew they weren't exactly what they thought they were." She scowled and he cringed. "Okay...on the hunt-that first Nadder that Thuggory accused me of being scared of. It was startled...but when I took my hand away from my sword, it calmed. It was just backing away when it was killed. And the Gronckles were protecting a smaller female that was injured and couldn't fly..."

"That's insane..." she scoffed.

"Is it?" he asked her pointedly. "We know bull yaks and rams protect their females from predators, even at risk of their own lives. Why shouldn't dragons-which I think we can all agree are far more cunning that your average sheep or yak-do the same?"

"Because they're mindless beasts!" Astrid snapped.

"Cunning, intelligent mindless beasts," he murmured. "That can sniff out where we hide the food. That can get round our defences. They have a dragon that specifically takes out catapults and guard posts and never raids. How-how is that mindless? That shows intelligence, strategy and coordination! They're not mindless!" She took a step forward and slapped him hard on the cheek. He flinched: she hadn't hit him like that before and though it stung, the fact it was _Astrid_ made it a hundred times worse.

"You-you're defending them!" she spat in a disgusted voice. He shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "I'm explaining why I couldn't kill it. Remember a Nadder saved my life shortly after I shot him down? As I was standing there, helpless and unarmed, it pressed its muzzle into my hands and gave a little squawk-then flew away. It didn't harm me. It didn't attack me. It saved me from being murdered, Astrid!" She stared at him in shock and then she shook her head, pity filling her face.

"You've gone insane, Hiccup," she realised, her face revolted. "Gods, I knew you were suffering but this is...sad..."

His shoulders dropped and his emerald eyes momentarily filled with anger before finally admitting defeat.

"Then I'm done," he sighed. "If not you, then no one will believe me. No one will even give me a chance. I'll be ridiculed, shut up and then murdered by the villagers. And it won't be Snotlout or Dogsbreath or the twins who'll do this-it will be you." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I'm sorry I can't be the person you hoped I was. I can't be the friend you wanted me to be. I can't protect you by being Promised. All I can be is me. And I will _never_ be good enough for you anyway. I'm not a killer. I'm not a fighter. I don't look for the advantage. I just do what I can. And I know I'm not a Viking and when they execute me, I'll end in Helheim."

She lowered her axe, staring at the defeated shape...and suddenly realising they were both still alive. _The dragon hadn't attacked._ Her azure eyes narrowed and she looked at Toothless. The dragon was standing by the slumped shape of her friend, his arched shoulders by Hiccup's hips, his long tail curled protectively round the young man.

 _We know even bull yaks and rams protect their females. Why shouldn't dragons?_

 _Because they're mindless beasts._

 _And our visceral foes,_ Astrid recalled _. We hate them too much to ever change our view. But what if we're looking at it all wrong?_

"So why do they attack us, if they are so protective?" she asked him sharply. He shook his head.

"I-I don't know," he admitted softly. "But I was here during that raid last week-the unexpected one. And Toothless changed. His eyes narrowed and he looked as if...he was listening to something..."

"Did he attack you?" she asked him worriedly but he shook his head.

"I was scared," he admitted. "But I-I talked to him, stroked him...and he calmed down. His eyes went big once more and...he was himself again..." She looked at him, breathing fast and tense. The dragon gave a small croon and nudged him and he dropped his hand to stroke the flattened head. "It's okay, bud. I guess you couldn't help it."

"Maybe none of them can?" she suggested softly, taking a small step closer. "Maybe they have a-a Chief or something that orders them to raid us." Hiccup gave a sigh.

"Definitely a Snotlout," he mumbled.

"That's not funny!" she scolded him, though there was a definite desire to smile at his dry observation. "I mean, why are you keeping him here-apart from a serious death wish?"

"I was hoping maybe I could ride him?" he murmured distantly. "When I fix his tail, I think he trusts me enough to allow me to sit on his back..." He looked up and for a moment, his eyes shone with a look he had only ever had for her before. "I-I sat with him while he tried to fly away and realised his broken tail fin meant he couldn't steer. I-I tried holding it open...but it didn't work well enough." There was an unfamiliar affection in his voice. And the frisson of jealousy that flickered in her breast told her more than she wanted to about what she would do. She lunged forward and punched him in the face, this time knocking him to the floor. He stared up in shock, his hand pressed to his lip, which was bleeding.

"Why the Helheim didn't you tell me?" she shouted at him. Toothless growled but she glared at him. _"Shut. Up!"_ she added in a frosty voice and the dragon backed down, smelling the pheromones that the two young humans weren't even aware of. To Toothless, they smelled like mates-and he wasn't stupid enough to get embroiled in an altercation between mates! "Well?" she snapped, turning back to Hiccup. He gulped and stared up at her, making a helpless gesture.

"This?" he suggested. "Um...and maybe the fact I thought you would turn me into the Chief and he would execute me horribly. Oh, and the fact that you may be liable to be accused of helping me." He paused and his voice dropped. "And the fact that I love you and I didn't want to see the hate in your eyes that would come when you found out..." She glared at him.

"I know you love me, Hiccup!" she growled. "I think I've known for a long time-and I certainly knew after my family died." He swallowed again.

"H-how?" he mumbled. She sighed and calmed her breathing.

"When I was standing there, alone and devastated, when my only distant relative left with the rest and all I had was a pile of burnt timbers where everything I owned and everyone I loved had been destroyed, you were were the only one who came," she reminded him. "You stood by me and said that you were sorry and then you took my hand and said it was okay to cry."

"And you said that Hoffersons didn't cry," he reminded her gently, sitting up. "You said you had to be strong."

"And then you said you would be strong for both of us if I wanted-just for a few minutes. And then you hugged me." She blinked. "And it must have been because I was so...devastated...but you made me feel safe so I could mourn them...just for a bit. And you protected me." He nodded. "You helped me pick through the wreckage and find so much...when I thought I had nothing. When everyone else would have left me with nothing." She paused. "And you had nothing of your own." He shrugged.

"You were never cruel to me like the others," he reminded her. "You just kind of ignored me...though you always spoke to me when I looked after your axe and were nicer to me than anyone else. And after your parents died...you treated me like a human being."

"I realised you were more of a friend to me than anyone else," she admitted. "You helped me pick over the remains of my parents' home. You were there when I needed to talk...or rant or cry. You never judged me. You were always pleased to see me."

"Hey, I know what it's like to lose everything," he sighed, slowly clambering to his feet. "All I ever wanted was your friendship. But I couldn't kill him. He protected me from a Monstrous Nightmare that landed in the cove and came after me. He..." He dropped his head. "He's my friend. I'm sorry." She stared at him.

"Tell me again the bit where you love me," she said sternly. "Because I really need to hear that now..."

"Wh-what...?" He mumbled.

 _"How do you tell someone that wonderful that you love them with all your heart,"_ she repeated slowly and his eyes widened. He shook his head.

"You don't," he said in and emotionless voice. "Because I am not worthy of you. And now...I never will be. You will do what you have to and I will die. Toothless will die, when he isn't a mindless beast...and when what he has shown us offers maybe hope to stop the killing." He sighed defeatedly. "I'm sorry..."

"Will you _stop_ saying that?" she shouted at him. She lurched forward and grabbed his tunic, hauling him close. He stiffened, unsure if she would hit him again. "Just tell me one Loki-damned thing. No dissembling or sass or sarcasm. Here and now-do you love me?" His eyes widened and he nodded dumbly, meeting her angry gaze for a second before staring at the ground.

"Yes," he said quietly. "With every beat of my heart. But it's not enough. I did what I have because I could see it was the only way things may change. Otherwise, in another century, we'll still be fighting dragons and losing homes and food and families. And no one will ever do anything..." He swallowed. "And my only regret is making you hate me, because that breaks my heart. But it won't be for long because you'll turn me in."

She pulled him closer and kissed him, his shape going rigid with shock before desperately kissing her back, hands rising to tenderly cup her cheeks. When she pulled back, he was staring at her in utter shock.

"I don't hate you, Hiccup," she told him softly. "And I do love you."

"But you have to..." he mumbled so she pressed a finger to his lips.

"No," she told him sighing. "I'm afraid the fact that we're standing here with a Night Fury sitting next to us-a Night Fury I told to shut up and which then backed down!-means that some of what we believe about them is wrong. And if you believe that there could be a way to stop all the killing...then we have to follow it." He stared at her.

"What have you done with Astrid?" he mumbled and she gave a small smile, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"What have we got to lose?" she asked him pointedly. "We're being raided. No one will believe you. And if there is something in charge, maybe we can find out how to stop it...or change its mind." She stared at him: there was a guilty look in his eyes and she smiled. "And you already figured that out and were planning to find the nest, weren't you? On your own?" He nodded.

"Um...if I got eaten by dragons, no one would bother anyway so I am expendable," he said quietly. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You aren't to me," she assured him and the dragon crooned softly, causing his lips to tilt slightly.

"Thanks, Astrid; thanks, bud," he said heavily. His arms wound around her and he hugged her tight, burying his head in her shoulder, his ragged breathing shuddering through him.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she murmured into his hair. "I love you." He sniffed, nuzzling into her neck.

"Love you too," he breathed and sighed against her, the soft caress of his breath sending shivers down her spine. "So what do we do now?"


	16. The Deranged's Brother

**Sixteen: The Deranged's Brother**

They went home after Hiccup had made a proper introduction between Astrid and Toothless. And though the girl was fighting her natural animosity to the dragon-the species that killed her beloved Uncle Finn in cold blood and condemned her parents to the horrible end of burning to death in her old home-the way the dragon moved, its gentle croons and warbles and the way it pressed into her hand and interacted with Hiccup made her realise this wasn't a mindless beast. It could sense the young man's concern and gently rubbed against him. And there was the almost unconscious trail of his hand across its head, the flicker of a smile as they interacted that told her that he reciprocated the affection.

They walked a long way through the forest in silence, hand in hand, before Astrid looked up into his face and sighed.

"You really are the most unViking Viking Berk has ever seen, aren't you?" she commented and he gave a shrug.

"Astrid-meet Hiccup. His special skill is screwing things up," he said sarcastically and she punched him in the shoulder without hesitating. "Ow!"

"Or maybe seeing things differently to everyone else," she told him firmly. His emerald eyes flicked down to inspect her face.

"Different…is good?" he asked her softly with just a little note of hope in his voice. She jerked him round to face her and clasped his face between her hands, then pressed a very determined kiss on his lips, smiling as she felt him respond, his hands sliding around her waist and down to rest possessively on her hips. When she pulled back, her sparkling azure eyes looked up into his with amusement, seeing the confusion and smouldering desire.

"Oh, very good, dragon boy," she smirked. "Of course, no one can ever know…but now I can help you, support you…and protect you…"

"Probably from myself," he admitted with a small smile, resting his forehead against hers. His hands tightened on her hips. "You know he gets out tomorrow?" She nodded.

"He won't do anything, babe," she reassured him.

"He doesn't need to," Hiccup sighed, pulling back and lacing his fingers with hers once more. They fell into step again, topping the rise and heading across the low valley before they clambered to the back of the summit behind the village. "He has Lars and Dog. They'll do his dirty work for him…"

"And you have me…and Toothless, I think," she reminded him as they began to climb back up to the top of the village. "And when you try to get yourself killed finding the nest, I'm going with you."

"Hiccup and Astrid," he murmured with a wry smile. "Hmm…I like the sound of that…"

"Sounds better as Astrid and Hiccup," she grinned back as they topped the rise and broke through the treeline at the top of the village. "Though being with you is enough and…"

"HICCUP!"

The voice echoed through the village and the young man stiffened, his emerald eyes widening in fear. It was Stoick-and he sounded mad. The grip on Astrid's hand tightened furiously and took a shuddering breath before letting her hand drop and walking towards the huge shape that was storming up the hill towards them. As she watched, he lifted his chin and he forced a cheerful expression on his face as he walked towards his father.

"Hey, Chief," he managed in a level voice, "how can I help?" Stoick arrived in front of his former son and glared at the skinny shape, causing him to almost back up a pace-but Astrid arrived at his side and smiled at the Chief, her hand ghosting against her Promised's.

"Sir?" she added and Stoick stared coldly at her for a second-then gestured down the hill towards the cliff, the seastacks…and on the horizon…a line of ships. No, more than a line…an _armada_.

"Berserkers," Stoick said in a growl, deep with anger and command. "A day ahead of schedule. I'm releasing Snotlout-and I need you at the docks because Oswald and Dagur will want to see my son."

"Shame-because you have no son," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Not for the last three years. Or did you forget…sir?"

"Oswald and Dagur still assume you're my son and they will expect you to be at the dock to welcome them…" the Chief repeated. "Do I need to order you to be there?" Hiccup took a slow, deep breath through his nose and nodded, his expression hurt. He was still in pain from the wounds he had received as a result of Stoick's last order to help.

"Actually, yes," he murmured. "Because the last time I offered to help you protect the village, I was almost killed on the cliffs by my jealous cousin-who I believe you said you have just let out of the jail after not even serving his full pitiful sentence of two weeks!" Stoick glared at him.

"Consider yourself ordered to the docks-now!" Stoick snapped. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Then I will come…as your son," he conceded tiredly. "That biological fact is unchanged, no matter what Tribal law says. But don't call me your Heir or anything else, sir." Stoick stared at him…and then nodded shortly.

"They will be docking in a few minutes," the chief snapped, turning away. "Hurry. It would be immensely disrespectful to not be waiting for them when they dock!" Emerald eyes slid sideways and Astrid saw Hiccup's anxiety but she nodded.

"I can come too, sir?" she asked and Stoick nodded, accelerating down the slope.

"Yes-as long as you come now!" he snapped over his shoulder. Hiccup winced.

"Would it kill him to treat me like a normal human being?" he groaned as they walked briskly after him. "Thought I guess I should be insanely grateful he didn't ask us what we were doing in the forest together..." There was a stony pause and she stared at him, her lips twitching with suppressed mirth.

"Did you just say that?" she inquired sweetly and he glanced across and gulped.

"Erm...said nothing..." he protested.

"You were thinking..." she accused him playfully and his eyes widened comically.

"Can't really help that...um...I mean it's the only thing I can do about you and...oh Thor that really came out badly..." He gulped and expected the punch to his shoulder.

"You may have to cut out _any_ thinking!" she told him with a smirk.

 _You could always kiss me again. That effectively halts any coherent thought and...AAARGH! No! I can't think that either because one day I may accidentally say it and then you'd probably kill me..._ But he just gave a small grin as they hit the wooden walkway down the cliffs to the docks.

"Anything Milady commands," he replied cheekily as they saw the welcoming party and sped up. The flagship was closing on the docks, the familiar symbol-a dragon surrounded by jagged lines, the Skrill, symbol of the Berserker Tribe-boldly painted in red on the wide canvas sail. The ship was only yards from the dock as they reached the party-Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Else and Snotlout. Hiccup stiffened and for a moment, as Snotlout turned to glare at him, he was like a rabbit facing a wolf...but then he took a deep breath and faced the approaching ship.

"Don't worry, Useless," the Heir sneered clearly. "This time, I will be acting as who I am. Don't get in my way! I very much doubt Dagur will want to deal with a disowned, dishonoured useless blacksmith's apprentice!" Hiccup nodded, his eyes fixed on the lines thrown by the Berserker crew that were capably caught by the Hooligans manning the dock.

"Fine with me," he mumbled as the gangplank slammed down and an honour guard of Berserkers walked forward, one in a more elaborate studded black leather armour standing aside as his four comrades stood on the dock, obscuring the gangplank. The single Berserker grinned.

"Presenting the High Chief of the Berserker Tribe...Cracker of Skulls...Slayer of Beasts...Conquerer of..." The Hooligan welcoming party was starting to look confused and Gobber and Stoick shared a wary look.

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber murmured under his breath but Hiccup could feel a churning in his stomach that had nothing to do with missing lunch. His hand grabbed Astrid's as the Berserker grinned and announced...

"Dagur the Deranged!" And then the men parted to reveal the new Chief of the Berserkers, his buff form tense with excitement and a psychotic grin twisting his broad face. A high-horned helm enclosed his head though his ginger red hair was tied behind his head. But what was striking were his pale, fey eyes, a woad tattoo over the left looking like three claw marks. And then he laughed, a completely insane, unhinged sound.

"Dagur?" Stoick spluttered.

" _Deranged?"_ Gobber repeated, his thick blonde unibrow dipping. Hiccup stared and then flung himself sideways, bearing Astrid to the wooden boards of the dock and narrowly avoiding the axe flung at him.

"Oh Thor," he breathed, staring down into her eyes for long enough to see her wink before she shoved him off her and got up. "Just _perfect!"_ he added sarcastically and scrambled to his feet. "Why?" he demanded, his eyes glittering.

"You were getting too good at avoiding knives last time. I thought you needed more of a challenge," Dagur told him unselfconsciously, ignoring the Chief. Stoick cleared his throat pointedly.

"Dagur!" he snapped. "Where's your father?" The Berserker Chief turned back to his host, the expression on his face like that of a petulant child.

"My father has retired," he said carelessly. "He had lost his taste for blood and a change was needed. I, on the other hand, am _starving_!" He glanced around the welcoming party. "Hmph. Not that impressive-but I suppose you are only a small and poor Tribe. I will expect the full tour..." Stoick nodded.

"I would offer nothing less," he responded tightly. "May I present..."

"Hiccup!" Dagur said, cutting Stoick off abruptly and turning to the lean shape standing to the side. "Look at you! All grown up!" He gave a very unsettling smirk. "And quite the ladies' man, I'll wager..." He lunged forward and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, squeezing the incredibly tense young man tightly. "What fun we're gonna have! I'm now the Chief...have you got any plans to...succeed your father in the near future?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he cast a shocked look at his father.

"Um...no!" he managed. There was a pause.

"Want me to help you make some?" Dagur offered conspiratorially. Hiccup could practically feel the eyes burning into his back now.

"You know, I'm good, thanks!" he replied nervously. Finally releasing him, Dagur dealt him a huge slap on the back that almost propelled him into the harbour.

"Maybe later!" Dagur grinned. "Hey-now you're grown up, we can go wenching together and..."

He couldn't help it: Hiccup gave a strangled squeak. "I-I'm f-fine…" he stammered, blushing. Dagur frowned slightly.

"Ah…awkward…I didn't realise…I'm sure we can find some guys who…"

"ARGH! NO!" Hiccup managed, blushing even brighter scarlet as Snotlout and Else started to laugh but Astrid glared and stepped forward, her hand brushing against his and he half-turned his head to her with a grateful look, before turning back to look at Dagur . "Actually, I am Promised to Astrid Hofferson so going out wenching would probably end with me being axed to small pieces. Very, _very_ small pieces." He managed a small smile and saw Dagur's eyes flatten with momentary irritation-before he gave a loud laugh and pointed at the tall, lean shape, his hand gently closed around the beautiful girl's.

"You sly dog!" Dagur chuckled. "I might have known you'd be exploiting your position. I mean, you couldn't be a runt for ever-am I right?" His eyes swept over the young couple and he leaned close. "How is she, by the way? What positions have you…?"

"Dagur," Hiccup managed through his teeth, "I am not answering that."

"Boring, boring," the Berserker growled and finally turned back to Stoick, rolling his eyes. "I suppose we ought to do the tour- _dull, dull, dull_ -and the Treaty signing- _even duller!_ -before I can kick back and have the feast and some fun!"

Stoick's glacial expression spoke volumes.

"You know, you're as boring as my father was before he retired," Dagur grumped childishly. "He was always telling me what to do. ' _Sign the Treaty, Dagur!' 'Leave that chicken alone, Dagur!' 'Dagur-put down that axe!'_ " Stoick's fists clenched.

"Your father is a great man and a good friend and I'll not have you disrespect him!" he growled but Hiccup felt his blood run cold as Dagur's face grew expressionless.

"My father WAS a coward," he said coldly, carefully using the past tense. "I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory…something my father was never capable of doing…" Gobber grabbed Stoick's hand as it reached for his sword.

"Not in front of the Armada!" he hissed. "Yer need ter keep yer heed, Stoick! He's a lot of men short of a horde and if yer antagonise him, we'll be the first ones he uses tae prove the Berserkers are glorious once more!"

"You can't let this pass," Spitelout growled from the other side. "He murdered our ally!"

"And he is our ally now," Gobber persisted, glaring at Spitelout to shut up. "We must offer him all the hospitality we would offer any visiting allied Chief!"

"But we must…"

Hiccup took a shuddering sigh. Dagur was getting fidgety, his fingers playing with the pommel of his sword as he watched the discussion and the young Hooligan knew what he had to do. With a final squeeze, he let Astrid's hand go and walked forward.

"You know old people," he said casually. "Talk, talk, talk. I'll give you the tour and we'll be finished and in the Meade Hall while they're still arguing!" The Berserker Chief brightened up and draped an arm tightly round his shoulders as Hiccup steered him up the ramp, away from the Chief and his squabbling advisers, and mentally prepared himself for a very testing time.

"More time to tell me about your sexual exploits, you hound!" Dagur grinned. "I never thought you'd ever have a girlfriend, to be honest. You always looked like the type who'd end up with a boyfriend…"

"Thanks." The tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm happy to be surprised," Dagur told him brashly as they reached a bend in the ramp and headed higher. "So…Astrid Hofferson…"

 _Oh Thor. Either he's going to kill me…or she is…_ He stole a glance at the girl, who was following a few yards back with Snotlout and Else. The Heir had a face like thunder, completely blanked by the Berserker Chief and already plotting to make Hiccup pay for that omission, by the looks of it. But all the while he kept Dagur busy, the Berserker wasn't imagining he was being insulted or planning to invade. Though Dagur was asking him about his sexual prowess and he felt his heart sink into his boots. _Just remember, Hiccup, this is for her…no matter how painful, embarrassing or dangerous it is…_

 _But how am I going to get away to feed Toothless?_

oOo

Astrid was getting concerned because it was well past nightfall and Hiccup remained up at the Great Hall with the Chief, Gobber, the Council, Snotlout and Else as well as Dagur and his entourage. Against her better instincts, she had gone 'training' late in the afternoon-and taken three large salmon to the cove for Toothless. The Night Fury had been disappointed and clearly unhappy that Hiccup wasn't there, but the girl had explained very calmly that he couldn't get away as he had completed the tour of the village but Dagur had insisted that the auburn-haired young man remained at his side as his 'brother' during the feast.

Huffing, she rose and headed up the hill to the Great Hall, ostensibly to collect some food for the evening but in reality, to check on her friend. Hiccup had been doing a good job of interacting with Dagur, his sensitivity to the Berserker's volatile moods an advantage, though she could read the strain on his face. Nevertheless, she strode up the long stair to the Great Hall easily, approaching the door-and then ducking back behind the statues that guarded the door as a tall shape emerged unsteadily, followed by a shorter, stockier male.

"I want a word with you, Useless!" Snotlout's voice was menacing and the swaying shape of Hiccup paused and unsteadily turned to face him.

"What?" he asked, his voice slurred. Astrid frowned, her eyes narrowing. He stumbled as Snotlout leaned closer, his voice low and determined.

"Are you going to tell Dagur you aren't the Heir or should I?" he snapped. Hiccup gave a little laugh.

"Y'see, thish is what I've been mishing while you've been incar…incarsha…in jail…" he slurred happily. "The famous Snotlout shelf importance and oblivioushneshnesh!"

"Shut up, Hiccup!" Snotlout growled.

"Shelfishness?" Hiccup tried and frowned. He suddenly giggled. "Thor, that shounds like a plate of clams!"

"Be quiet!"

"Then how am I shposed to ansher?" Hiccup slurred, staggering again. Astrid sneaked a peek and sighed: he was clearly extremely drunk-not surprising since Dagur had been knocking back the mead since they arrived in the Hall and Hiccup had been forced to match drinks with a man older, heavier and far more habituated to alcohol.

"Are you going to tell him?" Snotlout insisted, speaking slowly and angrily. Hiccup leaned closer and smiled.

"No," he said. Snotlout huffed and turned back to the doorway, a nasty look on his face.

"Then this is your fault!" he sneered but Hiccup grabbed his arm.

"No," he said firmly. "Ish yours. Coz if you're the Heir, you protect the Hooligan Tribe and their shafety and whether they think you're the Heir or not, it doesn't matter…"

"Of course it does!" Snotlout sneered. "My position…"

"Is irrel…irrelev…irrevola…not important…" Hiccup insisted, his hand latching tightly to the other boy's wrist.

"Let me go, Useless!" Snotlout growled but Hiccup leaned closer, his glassy emerald eyes focussed on his cousin's wide face.

"Not until you realise that a Chief…and Heir…protectsh their own…the Tribe above themshelves…no job ish too shmall or too irritating…sho you don't drop ush all in the yak dung jush coz your pride ish hurt coz Dagur's weirdly fashinated by me…which I don' want by the way! You grin and keep shilent and wait until he shines the Treaty and we're all shafe for another year! Thash wha' an Heir hash to do…"

"You think I care?" Snotlout sneered. "I want Astrid. You hand her over and I won't tell Dagur…" Hiccup blinked slowly, his face confused.

"Astrid…ish with me only as long ash she wantsh," he explained carefully. "If she doeshn't wanna ever wed, she doeshn't have to. If she finishes with me, then that ish her choice. I will never finish with her…and not because you shay sho!" Snotlout gave a nasty sneer.

"I will have her," he promised. "And I won't marry her…but I will have her…and I'm gonna make sure you know exactly what I'm doing with her…" Hiccup stared at him in shock and shook his head, backing up a pace and balling his fists unthreateningly.

"I will protect her to my dying breath," he promised dramatically and almost overbalanced.

"You know, Dagur will be so upset when he finds his precious 'brother' is disgraced, disowned and has been lying to him all this time," Snotlout sneered. "He may just kill you on the spot…" Hiccup blinked owlishly and stared at the ground.

"This shpot?" he asked fuzzily.

"Or I could make Astrid dump you and watch your face when she chooses me…as she should have in the first place…" the Heir sneered. Hiccup stared at him, his face suddenly calm.

"She hates you, Shnot," he slurred. "Leave her alone." Snotlout shoved him backwards and he stumbled, swaying at the top of the long flight of stairs. The Heir gave a nasty grin, his cool blue gaze flicking back and forth between the very drunken young Viking and the very long flight of stairs behind him.

"Make me," he menaced…and then froze, something very sharp prickling between his shoulder blades.

"I'll make you myself," Astrid said in a low dangerous voice. "Step back, Snot. I don't want any accidental pushes while he's a bit…drunk…"

"Or…?" the Heir asked her, his voice just slightly uncertain. There was a pregnant pause.

"I'll split you open from neck to navel," she promised silkily. "And don't threaten him or me. Just remember, Snot-you tell Dagur what you were threatening-and there won't be a Tribe to be Heir of. And I will make sure you are carved up by the Chief before we are all slaughtered by Berserkers." There was a pause and the stocky young man backed away.

"This isn't over!" he spat and vanished back into the Hall. Hiccup gazed at her and gave a wide grin.

"Ashtrid!" he exclaimed, his glassy eyes focussed happily on her. He lunged forward and wrapped her in a huge hug, arms tightening around her. "I've mishted you!" She managed to swing her axe away just before he impaled himself and then hugged him back.

"How much have you been drinking?" she asked him. She could smell the mead on him as he nuzzled against her neck.

"Lotsh," he admitted, clinging to her. "And my legsh aren't working properly now. And those shtairs are really moving…"

"Mutton-head," she murmured softly. "I'll help you." He sighed heavily.

"I did mean it," he admitted gently. "I will protect you…whatever it takes. Becosh I love you. I really do, Ashtrid…" She looked deep into the emerald depths and read everything. All his walls, his caution was gone in this incredibly drunken and vulnerable moment and she smiled. _He meant it with all his heart._

"I love you too, Hiccup," she smiled, wrapping her arm around his middle as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ish the ground moving?" he asked her blearily, his auburn head dipping wearily. She shook her head as they made the first step.

"You're just really, really drunk, babe,' she murmured as he stumbled on the third step.

"Shorry…" he mumbled. "Total lightweight…" But she pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You've spent all day with Dagur, keeping him busy and distracted and not trying to fight with the Chief or call his armada to invade us," she reminded him. "And I heard him telling you all the details about his own exploits…with men as well as woman!" Hiccup pulled a face.

"Bleurgh…can't unhear that!" he admitted. "But I shwear I never shed a thing about you…promish…"

"I know, Hiccup," she smiled as they reached the halfway point. "We're nearly home now." He paused and his emerald eyes were dark with his love.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "For everything." She smirked.

"And in the morning, you'll be begging me to axe your head off," she told him cheerily. His arm tightened around her and she noted he was looking green.

"Maybe even tonight," he murmured, leaned away from her and doubled up, spasms heaving through him. She sighed as she heard him retch. It was going to be a long night…

oOo

Come morning, Hiccup looked like death warmed over, ashen and still green around the eyes-which were thoroughly bloodshot. He had spent half the night vomiting into the bucket Astrid had thoughtfully brought in from the front of the house and was lying pathetically on his side, his eyes closed and hands over his eyes.

"Any time now with the axe to put me out of my misery," he moaned as Astrid sat up, smiling.

"Told you, babe," she smirked gently, watching him groan and take a couple of deep breaths. She wasn't heartless because she could tell he was in real pain-but his voice was back to normal-roughened from the throwing up but definitely Hiccup. And she had gently rubbed his lean back as he had heaved through the small hours, trying not to disturb her and silently paying the price for the mead he had no choice in consuming. But after the spasms had settled, he had snuggled against her, his clammy face buried in her hair, clinging to her for comfort as the room spun and his head pounded fiercely.

"Has the Valkyrie arrived yet to take me away?" he groaned. "Definitely dying." But Astrid just giggled at his plaintive groan.

"Take a bit more water, babe," she suggested and offered him a small cup. He gave a very small shrug and took a wary gulp, because this hadn't gone well earlier…but this time, the water stayed down and he lay back on the thin pillow slowly, eyes closed against the pounding headache.

"Maybe you could just bury me and wait for me to die," he murmured. "Shouldn't be too long…and will save time…" She snorted in laughter. Hiccup generally pushed on through everything and most of the time denied there was anything wrong-her mind slipped back to the memory of him helping in the forge even when he was wounded from the attack on the cliffs-but a hangover had overwhelmed his resolve. "Not funny, Milady," he groaned reproachfully but she leaned forward and ghosted a kiss on his forehead, wisps of her blonde tresses tickling his face and he opened his bleary eyes, arms winding around her. "Don't leave me…" he whimpered. She shook her head, pulling away.

"Of course not, mutton-head," she teased him, running her hands through her completely wild bed hair. "But I do have to get up. I've got training with the fire crew this afternoon." He released her with a huge sigh and watched as she grabbed her studded skirt, shimmying it up over her hips and fastening it tightly around her slender waist. The swing of the panels stirred something in his befuddled brain.

"While I will have to see Dagur again," he murmured, his eyes fixed on her skirt. Slowly, he sat up, his eyes still fixed on her waist. Astrid turned round, braiding her long golden hair with swift, nimble fingers and her brow furrowed as she saw his expression.

"Babe-why are you staring at me?" she asked him thoughtfully and a slow smile lifted his lips.

"I know how to make Toothless fly again," he said.


	17. That Dragon Is Mine

**Seventeen: That Dragon is Mine**

Despite a pounding head and near-terminal hangover, Hiccup headed straight down to the forge with Astrid in tow, bringing a flask of mint tea and bread and jerky. Gobber was asleep up at Stoick's house, as he often did after a heavy night at the Hall. Dagur's flagship was still moored at the harbour, the guards looking alert and fierce looking-even from the top of the cliffs. As she watched, Hiccup pumped the bellows and began to rifle through the drawers under the work surface, his quick eyes searching for components he recalled from years working in the forge and a few he had tinkered with behind Gobber's back. She perched on the stool, sipping the tea, as he grabbed a scrap of parchment, found a sliver of charcoal and deftly sketched a design.

"What is it, babe?" she asked as the young man paused, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, fighting nausea.

"Watching how the panels of your skirt hang from the waist band gave me the idea how to fix Toothless's tail," he tried to explain. "The rods in his tail that support the broken bones are already growing in, becoming covered in membrane. There are small loops in the ends-which I can use to attach to a device that matches their movement to the remaining fin." He frowned. "All it needs is a supporting rod, a stabilising strut, some internal gearing and…" Astrid raised her hands in surrender.

"You lost me at stabilising strut!" she laughed. "Can you really build that?" He nodded cautiously.

"Yeah," he admitted roughly, accepting the mint tea and taking a small sip. Thoughtfully, he turned his bandaged left hand over and back and nodded. "Not gonna be comfortable-and I may need to pull an all-nighter…but yes." He sagged. "The machines I built to fight dragons were a lot more complicated…in fact…" His eyes widened and he grinned, then scurried to the back. The wreckage of the disasters was still neatly piled there for Gobber to recycle from Hiccup's clean-up. He began to rummage. "I can repurpose some of the components to reduce build time…" Astrid watched him become engrossed in the project, his enthusiasm warming his pallid face and eyes sparkling with excitement. She got to her feet and smiled.

"I'm off training, babe," she told him. "Take care!" He glanced up and grinned: the carefree, enthusiastic smile she had missed for far too long.

"And you, Milady," he replied as she swung from the forge. "Try not to kill the entire forest!"

Once he had sorted through the back and assembled most of the components he needed, he made moulds based on the existing cogs and screws and melted some scrap metal from a shattered axe and dagger to pour into the moulds. Quietly, he poured the bubbling white-hot liquid into the moulds and used the remainder to fill a small dagger mould. Sitting back, he cast around the forge for something easy he could repair while he waited for the remaining components to cool-and he saw a very bent plough share. Frowning, he lifted it and saw the metal was worn, the edge pitted and it was starting to rust: there was only one person who would cling to such an appalling old piece of rubbish.

"Mildew," he murmured and shoved the plough into the fire, pumping the bellows. There were a couple of swords that needed straightening so he dipped them into the fire as well, then pulled on his leather apron, used the tongs to put the plough in a vice and tightened it. Staring at his bandaged hand, he grabbed the hammer in his right hand, stared at the red hot metal and gave a cautious blow. Grimacing, he lined up and began to hammer the distorted metal straight.

"Ere-yer won't mend me plough just tappin' it like a girl!" an unfamiliar and snide voice sneered. Taking a shuddering breath-because the rhythmic clanging of the hammer was worsening his headache-Hiccup's head slowly lifted and he sighed as he saw the scrawny, unpleasant shape of Mildew, the man's mean eyes narrowed and straggly moustache and whiskers moving gently in the cold wind.

"Metal's old and brittle," he said slowly. "Hitting it too hard will shatter it."

"There's nothing wrong with it that a proper smith couldn't mend," the old man sneered. "Why're yer touchin' it anyway?" Emerald eyes flicked up again and met the scornful expression.

"Well, Gobber's unconscious up at the Chief's House after entertaining the Berserker guests so either I mend it or you wait until he gets up…probably in a few days…" Hiccup said sarcastically. He disliked Mildew intensely because the old man had always been viciously cruel to him as a boy and not much better since his disownment and he knew the feeling was mutual-but he was also sure the old man wouldn't physically attack him because that wasn't his style. Mildew worked by isolating and tearing down his victim without ever risking his own person.

"I need me plough now or you'll not have any cabbages!" Mildew threatened but the young man hammered the plough blade again, seeing the metal slowly beaten back into shape.

"So you can either wait while I mend it or go away and come back when I've mended it or wait until Gobber's around to mend it…in about four days," Hiccup muttered ironically.

"I don't like yer attitude, boy," Mildew sneered. "It were a great day when yer father finally saw sense and removed yer as Heir." The hammering stopped and Hiccup stilled, breathing hard. The corners of Mildew's mean mouth turned up slightly, realising he was getting through to the young man. "In my opinion, he was wrong to defy tradition. Yer a runt, boy! Yer should 'ave bin floated out ter sea as a baby and sent back ter the Gods as the mistake yer always were!"

Hiccup's head dropped and his shoulders hunched for a long moment…but his right hand instinctively rose to the small braids Astrid had put in his hair and he took a slow breath as he heard Astrid's words again…

 _I already know you are brave and that you will risk all for those you love. I know you have endured already what would break most men. I know you are clever and inventive and determined. That you see things differently to most Vikings-including me. And I know I love you and you love me._

 _You are not worthless._

"Excuse me if I don't agree with your opinion." Hiccup shot back sarcastically. "And I wonder why they built your house the far side of the mountain, Mildew? You may not like me…but when I was disowned, I was still welcomed in the village. You're not."

"Why you scrawny…" Mildew growled and lurched forward, but Hiccup slammed his hammer onto the plough share and there was a dissonant snap as the blade shattered.

"Oops," he said calmly and then turned back to Mildew. The young blacksmith's apprentice lifted his chin and stared challengingly into the old man's eyes with no hint of remorse at the old man's dismay and fury. "I guess you're gonna have to wait for Gobber-because I can't mend this."

"You 'ave ter!" Mildew shouted. "It ain't right, treatin' an old man like this! I'll complain!" Hiccup folded his arms and stared flatly back.

"Please do," he invited the old man, knowing that Gobber loathed the old man as much as Hiccup did. "He'll file it under 'complaint of the week' I think. Now, I have other customers' weapons to mend…" And he turned away, grabbing a sword and beginning to hammer it straight while hearing the old man snort and mutter a stream of foul curses…before his footsteps finally receded. Breathing hard, he lowered his hammer and stared at the weapon he had just mended. His left hand was hurting again and Astrid would punch him if she found out he had been using it again for smithing: she took Gothi's scratched orders to heart. He absently moved his fingers and stared at the grimy bandage: he could feel his hand improving but the repeated impacts through the breaks still caused a hot ache inside.

"I would have beheaded him, brother, but meh…your way works, I guess," Dagur said from the back of the forge. Hiccup went rigid in shock and sudden fear, wondering exactly how much he had heard. "He is a foul old man, hmm?" He forced himself to give a little laugh.

"The worst," he agreed, not looking at the Berserker Chief. "What are you doing here?" Dagur took a couple of steps closer, his face unreadable.

"I should be asking you the same question, brother," he said coldly. Hiccup took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I-I've always worked here since I was ten," he explained, gesturing round the forge. "Never been buff so they developed my dexterity and innovation."

"But a forge…?" Dagur's eyes were narrowed, his face openly unfriendly.

"What better place to know and understand weapons?" Hiccup asked pointedly. "Where else can I develop weapons to fight the dragons that scourge our village? My Dad always said no job was too small to serve his people-and here I can serve them to the very best of my abilities…"

"Except that wizened old yak!" Dagur said with sudden approval, wandering round and lifting a half-finished axe. "Hmm…what did you mean about being disowned?"

He froze, his heart almost hammering through his chest wall, his emerald eyes wide as he sought something plausible. He knew he was a horrible and completely unconvincing liar so he had learned his lesson and tried to avoid telling a direct untruth. He gave a sigh.

"Misunderstanding after Dragon Training," he admitted. "Um…I did horribly badly…" He shrugged. "You remember how scrawny I was…?" Dagur was suddenly in his face, pallid green eyes staring into Hiccup's wide emerald gaze.

"So…" he sneered.

"Just ask Thuggory which Heir of Berk fought him for Astrid Hofferson's hand!" Hiccup replied spiritedly. Dagur glared for a second longer before clapping Hiccup so hard on the shoulder that he slammed against the anvil.

"You dog!" he roared, laughing uncontrollably. "I guessed you'd have to do something spectacular to win that feisty Valkyrie from Thuggory the womaniser!"

"Yeah," Hiccup managed in a shaky voice. "It was spectacular alright…"

"And now she's yours…" Dagur grinned. "And I can see why you staggered out of the Great Hall last night if I had something that appetising waiting for me!" Hiccup blushed as the Berserker wrapped his muscular arm around Hiccup's bony shoulders and the lean Viking cringed at the mead-laced morning breath as he leaned very close, completely oblivious of any concept of personal space. "Enough of this! Bored now! We're going dragon hunting to get some dragon blood to sign the Treaty. You coming?" Hiccup tried to pull away.

"Actually…" he began, trying to claw any sort of excuse.

"You're coming anyway," Dagur decided, steering him towards the door and Hiccup just managed to kick the door to the fire closed before he was hauled out by the crazed Berserker. "I can give you some pointers on successful dragon hunting. I've spent time on one of the uninhabited islands, honing my skills-and boy, I am an expert now…" It took all his willpower for Hiccup to assemble a lopsided smile.

"Wow…" he mumbled as he was half-dragged by an eager Dagur, who was already boasting about how many dragons he was going to kill. "My lucky day…" _Not. Why is it always dragon hunting? I mean, do these guys never think of anything else? A bit of wrestling? Axe-throwing contest? Needlepoint? A game of Maces and Talons? And I'll probably throw up and disgrace myself…I feel like it anyway…and I can't kill a dragon._

 _Thor, how am I going to keep them from Toothless?_

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Hoark, Ack and the Berserkers were waiting by the Chief's House as Dagur arrived, a triumphant smile on his face. "I told you I'd find him!" he said cheerfully. "My brother here was mending weapons! Weird but that's my brother!"

"I'm not your brother," Hiccup protested as Snotlout sniggered.

"Of course not," he muttered loud enough for Dagur to hear…and the Berserker snapped round to glare at him.

"What did you say…Snotface, is it?" he sneered. The Heir went puce and glared back.

"I'll have you know that…" he began furiously but Hiccup elbowed Dagur.

"Ignore him," he interrupted swiftly. "He's always wanting attention!" _Oh Thor-did I really say that? I must have a death wish!_ But he was relieved as Spitelout grabbed his son and hauled him back, hissing orders to _shut up_ in no uncertain terms. Stoick flashed a look of relief at his former son and then turned back to Gobber as the party moved up the hill and into the forest. Dagur was rambling, laughing and offering tips on dragon slaying to the auburn-haired Viking. And Hiccup was desperately searching for Astrid or any way out. Snotlout was glaring daggers at him and he wondered if his cousin would 'accidentally' kill him during the hunt. Stoick looked back at him and the young man mouthed 'help' but the Chief turned away, surrounded as they were by Dagur's retinue. There was really nothing he could do.

They had already slaughtered a handful of Terrible Terrors, a Monstrous Nightmare and a small green Gronckle but Dagur showed no signs of turning back as they ambled through Raven Point Forest. Gobber had pointedly collected a flask of blood from the Monstrous Nightmare for the Treaty signing but Dagur had pressed on, directing his men as they beat their way through the undergrowth and checked the way ahead.

"Are you looking for anything specific, Dagur?" Stoick asked coldly and the Berserker Chief finally spared him a glance, as if recalling he was the guest, not the host.

"I have heard tales that this island has been scourged by a Night Fury during raids," he said in a very sharp tone. "That dragon is the most dangerous around-so I want to find it and kill it. A feat worthy of the High Chief of Berserkers! Oooh…it makes me all tingly…"

"A Night Fury has never been seen on Berk-and only heard during a raid!" Stoick pointed out.

"Thing's gotta have a nest, right?" Dagur replied, peering down the the trail. "Hmm…someone's been along this way recently…" Hiccup stiffened and felt his pulse accelerate with anxiety.

 _Yeah-me. Odin-he's heading towards the Cove…and Toothless…_

"The dragons fly in and out for raids from their nest, somewhere in Helheim's Gate!" Stoick told him grumpily.

"WELL, I WANNA LOOK!" Dagur yelled, his eyes suddenly flashing with fury. "Are you denying me that hospitality, Stoick? Hardly the action of an ally…" The Chief of Berk turned slowly to face the raging Berserker, his grey-green eyes cool and controlled.

"You are free to waste as much time as you wish, Dagur," Stoick told him dismissively. "But at some point, we would like to sit down and complete the Treaty signing. Another raid is due tomorrow night and I need to make sure my village is prepared…" Dagur's eyelid twitched and he stared at the huge shape facing him.

"Okay…but if we don't find him, I'll stay and help you fight the raid," he said without subtlety. "Maybe I can bag myself the Night Fury then…"

 _Or not,_ Hiccup thought with a small smile. _I just have to keep him from Toothless here and then he'll get bored and finally go. Please._

Dagur was moving fast, his axe in his hand as they loped along the trail, his men in a tight formation behind him. Hiccup knew that if he didn't do something, they could uncover the Cove-though he was pretty confident the entrance was too well-hidden for Dagur to locate. He trotted after them, breathing hard as Snotlout moved alongside.

"What the Helheim do you think you're doing, Useless?" he sneered. "Making me look bad in front of Dagur? I should…" Hiccup abruptly stopped, aware-as Snotlout seemed not to be-that the adult Hooligans were hard by and listening and he faced his cousin.

"Are you threatening me? When you've only just got out of jail for attacking me?" he snapped. The Heir sneered at him.

"Yeah-what a shame," he scoffed. "All done and dusted."

"We both know you were in charge, not the twins," Hiccup told him evenly.

"Prove it!" Snotlout hissed. "You lose, Useless! I'm the Heir, I'm gonna be Chief and when you are…" He moved the tip of his finger over his throat in a slicing motion. Hiccup stiffened as Snotlout grinned more. "And you'll pay for insulting me back there…"

"You mutton-head!" Hiccup told him shortly. "Dagur has no patience, an incredibly short fuse and for some reason, he's fixated on me. The last thing we need is you contradicting him-which he hates, by the way-and shoving the fact that you're now the Heir down his throat. Your father was trying to explain that to you! Just…shut up, okay? If you keep annoying him, there won't be a Tribe!" Snotlout shoved him back.

"You don't tell me what to do, Useless!" he snapped. "I am the Heir and I decide what needs to be done and…"

"I think you'll find that is my decision, not yours!" Stoick growled at him, breaking the moment. Snotlout's eyes snapped open wide and he looked round at the ring of angry-and in the case of his father, disgusted and ashamed-faces. "Hiccup is aware of my standing orders NOT to reveal anything about the change of Heir to Dagur, not to contradict him and play along until we get the Treaty successfully signed and Dagur off the island! Now, if you cannot follow my orders, Snotlout, I will send you back to the village immediately!" Mouth dropping open, the younger Jorgensen looked round the ring of accusing faces.

"No, I-I….I understand," he forced himself to say, nodding. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I was just…upset…" Stoick gave a curt nod and turned to follow the Berserkers, who were now ten yards or so ahead. But as he turned away, Snotlout leaned close to Hiccup. "This isn't over-you can be sure of it. And I swear on Odin that I'll do everything to take what you have away!"

Hiccup stared after him in shock, his hands trembling and heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. The sheer venom in the menacing words had him quaking in fear-not only for himself but for Astrid and the dragon. He finally had something to lose-and that meant he had to take the threats very seriously because he could tell that Snotlout meant every word. But he forced his long legs to carry him up the path as he could hear cries of ' _Oh Brother-where are you_?' drifting from ahead.

When he caught up with Dagur, the man was a mere twenty yards from the Cove and if he found the edge, he would see Toothless and the downed Night Fury would soon be nothing but a trophy for the Berserker, rather than the intelligent, playful amazing creature Hiccup had come to love. Thinking furiously, he ghosted a smile-and then it struck him. He looked alarmed, slammed a hand over his mouth, pressed another to his stomach and managed to gulp "Oh no!" before he dived into the bushes, making retching noises as he heard Snotlout laugh and derisively shout:

"Just can't hold his mead!" Making more retching sounds, Hiccup scrambled deeper into the undergrowth and slid down into the little crack that formed the entrance to the Cove, then ducked through and leapt down to ground level. He knew he had moments only.

"Toothless!" he hissed, hearing the sounds of footsteps up above, closing on the edge. Emerald eyes cast around the cove and saw the familiar black shape sunning himself on a rocky patch by the shallow lake. Hiccup beckoned as the dragon opened a lazy acid-green eye, an ear-flap twitching tiredly. "Come on, bud! This is serious!"

Struck by his friend's anxiety, the Night Fury got to his feet, gave a stretch and ran forward, nuzzling Hiccup urgently and though the boy hugged his dragon, he was still tense with urgency. Hiccup held him close for a second, then desperately started pulling the dragon back into a shallow cave that lay just under the entrance. It was barely a scrape but it was shadowy and concealed and Hiccup pulled the dragon as deep as he could under the rocky overhang.

"Stay with me, bud," he murmured, pressing his lean shape against the back wall. Toothless could sense his anxiety as his ears picked up the crashing of feet as the Berserkers found the cove. "Stay close…" And in response, the dragon curled round the young Viking, his head pressed against Hiccup's chest, his body shielding the young man and tail curled tightly round him. All that was visible to an observer was the smooth black aspect of Toothless's back which was swathed in the shadows.

"Well, what have we here?" Dagur's voice rang out. "A little valley-and completely empty. Hmm…scorch marks so dragons have been here…but maybe you're right, Stoick. Maybe they do all fly home after the raid…unless we shoot them down first…"

 _Please don't try to shoot anything down…_ Hiccup prayed.

"I can have the Armada line up their catapults and help drive the dragons away during the raid," Dagur persisted but Hiccup could imagine the chaos even as his father's clipped voice rang out.

"That's very generous of you, Dagur, but firing from the sea would mean the shots would land _on_ the village and destroy houses and kill people!" There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" Dagur asked him directly. "I mean I could shoot a Night Fury down to save you…that would be worth a few homes and unimportant villagers…"

The silence grew frosty.

"No one is unimportant in Berk," Stoick growled and Dagur gave an audible huff.

 _Except me,_ Hiccup thought silently, feeling Toothless warble against him.

"Well, if you're going to be ungrateful, I withdraw my offer of help," the Berserker Chief snarked. "You can shoot your own dragons down. I'm still staying for the raid though…"

"And we will value your assistance," Stoick announced. "Shall we move on? There's nothing here…" The steps moved away and Hiccup finally dared breathe again. Toothless lifted his head and gave a small coo.

"That was close, bud," he breathed as the dragon gave him a small lick. "I think you need to stay here a bit longer before you come out…" Toothless gave a small grumble. "Yeah, I know you want to lie in the sun but those guys want your head on a spear as a trophy…and I would hate that."

Toothless nudged him and rolled his eyes. It was a grudging acquiescence.

"Yeah, and I'll be back later with loads of fish, okay?" Hiccup promised him gently, hugging the dragon strongly. "I-I just couldn't bear if anything happened to you, bud. I really couldn't…" He slid past the dragon and raised his hand. "Stay, Toothless," he said firmly and then scrambled up to the entrance, crawling carefully through the bushes until he was close to the group. Taking a deep breath, he emerged, his hand still pressed tenderly to his middle and an apologetic look on his face. Dagur turned back to glare at him and he shrugged. "Sorry-too much mead," he said by way of apology. The Berserker gave a roll of the eyes and beckoned the auburn-haired Viking closer.

"You need to toughen up, brother," he growled. "Can't have you keeling over. And we still need to find the Night Fury…" Offering a wan smile, Hiccup stumbled alongside.

"Or maybe not, if it has gone back to the nest," he suggested but Dagur shook his head.

"I'll find it," he growled. "In the forest…or in the raid. Believe me-that dragon is mine!"

Hiccup stared at him and bit back the answer he wanted to snap at the Berserker.

 _No,_ he thought. _Toothless is mine. And I need to get him away sooner rather than later-before this madman finds him!_


	18. The Call of the Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics (or part thereof) that may accidentally appear in this chapter.**

 **Eighteen: The Call of the Sky**

After the fruitless hunt, Dagur had retreated to his flagship to brood and Hiccup had headed back to the forge, retrieving his newly-moulded components and finding a rasp to smooth off the edges and ensure they fit the gears he had envisaged. He wasn't feeling hungry, because his insides were unsettled by the excess mead and the anxiety from too long in the company of Dagur's brand of sadistic craziness. And, of course, he felt sick from witnessing the dragons being slaughtered with glee by the laughing Berserker. He really was at a loss to understand what made the other man tick, to comprehend a mindset that killed for fun, that tormented and manipulated people for amusement and threatened to destroy a whole other tribe on a whim.

He sat back and carefully rasped a gearing smooth, running a calloused finger along the improved edge. He hadn't even sketched out the plan in detail, the solution to the problem so obvious he could envisage the details of it easily. Carefully, he laid the gearing down and lifted a rod, checking the alignment.

"I thought I'd find yer here," Gobber said and Hiccup shrugged.

"It's where I'm happiest," he admitted. Gobber peered at him and frowned.

"What's that yer doing, laddie?" he asked, indicating to the pieces with his hook. Emerald eyes flicked up guiltily and Hiccup sighed.

"Something I'm working on for Astrid," he said slowly. "Um…haven't actually taken any good iron, by the way. It's recycled from your 'bits and bobs' drawer and from those contraptions I recycled from the back." Gobber stared at the young man, his eyes averted and he sighed.

"The other iron was for Astrid, wasn't it?" he guessed and Hiccup nodded.

"Boarface threw me back and when I hit the bench, her axe fell and shattered," he admitted. "Astrid couldn't afford a brand new axe-and she is the best warrior in the village. The breakage was my fault so I replaced it. And I paid for the iron…" Gobber felt his inners cringe, recalling the time Hiccup had served in the freezing jail for the metal to replace that axe-one which the blacksmith knew he should've replaced anyway. He patted the young man lightly on the shoulder and Hiccup's head ducked lower.

"I'm sorry," Gobber offered gruffly. "That wasnae fair." Hiccup shrugged. "And what is it I heard about you breaking Mildew's plough?" As expected, the head snapped up and emerald eyes looked up from under the bangs, wary but not apologetic.

"It was beyond mending…especially when he started telling me I was a runt who should have been drowned at birth," he explained. Gobber's brow dipped and the young man steeled himself…but Gobber began to chuckle.

"Now while I am not completely happy when yer cheek me customers, I have made it clear that I willnae tolerate rudeness tae my assistant…and when it's Mildew, even more so!" he exclaimed. "Good work, laddie. He's refusing tae let yer touch his replacement so he can wait…right at the bottom of the pile!" There was a pause and Hiccup's lips curled into a smile. Gobber paused as he turned away. "By the way, lad-good thinking in shutting Snotlout up and dealing with Dagur! We all heard what Snotlout said…and what you did. The Chief knows what you did for us. Hoark and Ack, too…" Hiccup nodded absently.

"Thanks, Gobber," he sighed and then paused. "Has he sighed yet?"

"The signing is in the morning and then he'll stay for the raid," Gobber sighed. "Yer may have tae hide out here a bit longer…" Hiccup gestured to his components.

"At least I've got something to keep me busy," he admitted and turned back to his tasks as the blacksmith ambled to the forge and began to mend the next weapon in the pile.

oOo

Astrid came to find him an hour or so before dusk, finding his lean shape bent over a metal contraption smoothing whale blubber grease into the joints and checking the movement. He started as she arrived and gave a visible sigh of relief.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him. "Who were you expecting?" He gave an embarrassed look, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Dagur," he admitted ashamedly. "He came in here shortly after you left."

"I heard about the hunt," she told him, peering at the device. "They were up by Raven Point?"

"They found the Cove," he said quietly to her audible gasp. "But I got there first and hid Toothless. What's worrying is that Dagur seems obsessed in killing a Night Fury…and he's waiting here because word has got round that we regularly get raided by one."

"Or we did," Astrid murmured with a small smile. "There was a rumour you had words with Snot as well." Hiccup sighed and bundled the device up in thin leather straps.

"Well, he did try to tell Dagur he was…you know…and I had to shut him up, which he didn't like," he admitted. "He threatened me…and you, by the way…"

"That stinking rancid munge-bucket son of a one-legged half-troll!" Astrid growled, her fists tightening….and Hiccup found his mood lightening at her fury.

"Milady-that's one of the things I love most about you: your delicate way with words," he smirked and her azure gaze turned to him playfully.

"I was trying to be polite!" she added and he chuckled.

"Though I should point out that, as my cousin, describing him as a son of a one-legged half-troll means that Spitelout is a one-legged half-troll…not that inaccurate except the number of legs, to be honest…but it may cast some aspersions on the parentage of our beloved Chief. And me," he suggested dryly. She gave him a brilliant grin.

"As he's Stoick's half-brother, I'm sure the parent Spitelout has that isn't related to you is the troll," she said cheerfully.

"And that makes me feel so much better!" he retorted. She snuggled against him, her hands finding his.

"I think you've been in here too long, mister skinny," she told him softly. "I think we should go for a walk…maybe in the forest. Just you and me…and that contraption you've built…"

"And a large bag of fish for a very grumpy someone," Hiccup added and she smirked.

"Already sorted, babe," she smiled and laced her hand with his. He smiled, grabbed the tail prosthetic and made sure the fire was banked before pulling down the shutters and securing the forge. Then, hand in hand, they headed up to the forest, unaware of jealous blue eyes watching them walk, talking and murmuring softly. They vanished into the tree line and vanished.

Snotlout turned to Dogsbreath and Lars.

"Follow them," he snapped.

oOo

They swiftly made their way through the forest, the way very familiar now, and made the Cove unseen. There was a roar and Hiccup was flattened by an excited black shape, licking the young Viking frantically to the peals of laughter from his beautiful blonde companion.

"BUD! You know that doesn't wash out!" he protested.

"Tell me about it," Astrid grumped.

"And we've got you some food…" Hiccup groaned, trying to lift the head off his chest but Toothless's head shot up, sniffing and sticking his face into the bag, filching a fish urgently and devouring it hungrily. Pangs of guilt shot through Hiccup as he saw the dragon stick his head into the sack and make short work of an entire large bag of fish that had they had stolen from the stores but as he got up, he grabbed the device and walked round to the tail. "Let me have a look, bud?" he asked and the dragon grumbled but allowed the young Viking to kneel by his mangled tail, seeing the tears healed and the rods overgrown by skin, making them part of the tail with the rounded ends still protruding. The broken tail bones moved but the fin remained limp so Hiccup carefully laid the device alongside the rods by the snapped bones and screwed them in, the gears clicking into place and strut attaching to the normal tail fin. Finally, he tightened the straps and checked.

"Try it," he murmured as Toothless frowned, flicking his tail from side to side, trying to get rid of the unfamiliar device. He began to caper, the tail flicks becoming more angry and unsettled and Hiccup rose, looking worried. "Hey…settle down, bud…" he said, trying to soothe the dragon but Toothless was getting more and more agitated…

…and then the fin opened. The dragon stilled, his eyes widening in utter shock. He slowly opened and closed the fin, the motion matching to the opposite side and then he looked at Hiccup, calming, his pupils wide and trusting. The young man gave a smile and nodded.

"I promised," he said quietly. "It's okay. You can go free!"

Great wings opened and then dragon hunched, then leapt into the air, the first downbeat so powerful the wingtips almost touched the ground. Heading vertically up, the black shape beat higher and higher into the darkening dusk sky…and rolled, wings opening wide as the dragon levelled out and banked round, casting a last look at the cove that had been his prison for the last few weeks…and the tall, lean shape staring up at him with shining emerald eyes, haunted with loss and longing.

Toothless grumbled, the call of the sky almost deafening…but the Viking had healed him and more, he had created the…thing…that was on his tail, enabling him to reach the sky once more. The Viking who had fed him, scratched him, played with him, healed him, who had shared his hopes and fears and pain with the dragon, who had spent time with the creature because so few of his own kind cared for him.

 _The Viking, who had spoken with aching desire, of his wish to fly._

Shaking his head, Toothless could almost hear her siren call, the nagging itch in his mind, calling him back to the nest, back to the smothering blanket of servitude and slavery…but the emerald eyes of the boy haunted him and he looked down once more, seeing the blonde female slide her front paw against his but his eyes remained desolate. His ears flickered but the pull of the boy was far stronger, snapping the last lingering desire to return to Her and the Night Fury dipped a wing, lazily spiralling down to land mere feet from the young man. He cooed.

"Bud?" His voice thick with emotion, Hiccup stared at the black dragon and saw the wide pupils as the dragon lowered his head and waggled his body invitingly. He had felt his heart crack as the dragon rocketed into the air without a backwards glance and the fact that he had come back for him when he could have just gone had filled him with a mixture of hope, excitement-and just a pinch of trepidation. He swallowed. "You-you mean it? Really?" He pulled away from Astrid's grasp, casting her a small look-but she smiled and nodded.

"Go," she breathed. "This is your dream, Hiccup. Just…come safely back…" And then she paused, bending forward and tugging the rope from the neck of the sack. "Use this to hang on," she advised him and handed him the rope. Eagerly, he approached the dragon and quietly looped the rope around the dragon's sturdy neck, securing it so it wasn't too tight and then swinging his leg over the dragon's shoulders. His legs tightened around the dragon's warm neck as a hand closed on the rope. Hiccup leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he felt the muscles bunch under him.

"Okay, bud…nice and slow…I'm just a novice, remember?" he said, resting a hand flat on the smooth top of the dragon's head. Ears pricked and Toothless gave a little rumble, then made a noise almost like laughter. "Nice and slow," Hiccup repeated and took a shaky breath.

And then the dragon launched.

He gave a scream of shock and joy, never realising just how forceful the jump was. Toothless had a wingspan of about forty-eight feet, give or take a couple, and he needed a powerful jump to allow him to give that first powerful downbeat to accelerate his sleek body into the air. Hiccup was almost wrenched from his seat and his legs tightened further against the dragon's muscular neck as he flapped directly upwards into the sky, eyes fixed on the high clouds. Hiccup was screaming and whooping, feeling the wind race through his shaggy auburn hair and sting his eyes. His face felt cold and he could feel every movement of the dragon's powerful muscles through his hunched seat. Then Toothless topped out and spread his wings and for a brief moment, he felt completely weightless, the deep green of Raven Point spread below them and the abrupt edge of the island at the steep cliffs clearly visible from their lofty position. The cove and Astrid had completely vanished.

Then Toothless leaned to one side, a wing dipping and they rolled into a dive and Hiccup couldn't help it. "Yeah baby!" he whooped, leaning low over the dragon as they suddenly soared up again, before Toothless arrowed down towards the coast, heading towards the seastacks. Toothless was a supreme aeronaut and after being grounded for so long, he was keen to stretch his wings. The wing roar got louder and louder…and the rush was mingling with a high pitched screaming whistle that signalled…

Night Fury.

 _He was riding a Night Fury._

Toothless skimmed the sea, the water exploding up in a curtain behind them as they flew so fast, the wind buffeting the young man clinging on for dear life. And in that moment, he didn't care if he died in this flight because the experience was worth it. For the first and only time in his life, he felt completely free. He was one with the dragon, one with the wind and sky, with the waves below and the birds that flittered overhead as they scorched under an arch of rock. As Toothless zig-zagged through the seastacks, Hiccup found himself unconsciously leaning into each change of direction, knowing when to change position from the tension in the dragon's muscles. He had played with Toothless and learned how the dragon moved and it just felt…right.

And then they were through the maze, through the dizzying series of turns and jinks and up, up into the the thin cold air, the boiling gold and amber of the last of the sunset still warming the western sky and gilding the clouds, though the sky at their back was fading to a deeper pink and bruised purple. Toothless spread his wings and glided, his body almost convulsing as he fired a huge blot of purple plasma that exploded, expanding into the air ahead of them…and then as Hiccup's eyes widened…they flew through.

Coughing and lightly singed, his head sticking in all directions, Hiccup sat up on the dragon and gave an incoherent yell of utter joy, arms flung up into the air in triumph. He had ridden a dragon and no matter what happened in the rest of his wretched life, no one could take the utter magic of this experience away from him. And then he leaned forward and hugged the dragon, his voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you, buddy-for everything," he sighed. "You're amazing. Completely amazing. And I can never thank you enough for this." But Toothless gave a gentle coo and leaned into a lazy turn, slowly circling low over the forest before finally landing back in the cove. Hiccup was breathing hard, really not wanting to ever get off the dragon…but he knew he had to. He looked up and saw Astrid waiting, worried and he gave her such a brilliant smile that she knew he had achieved his dream. She ran forward as he clambered off and hugged Toothless again.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" she called, grasping his hand. He nodded eagerly, pressing a very quick kiss on her cheek.

"Never better!" he told her breathlessly. "Gods, Astrid-it was the most amazing, scary, exhilarating, liberating experience I have ever had!" he turned back to the dragon. "Thank you, bud," he sighed and hugged him again. "For everything." But the dragon gave a gummy smile and nudged Hiccup, giving him a small lick, before wandering over to his favourite sheltered spot, flaming the ground with his whitish flame and curling up on the warm spot. Hiccup gaped. "Are-are you staying?' he asked and Toothless cracked open a tired green eye, giving a small croon.

"I think that means yes," Astrid noted with a smile. Hiccup gave a huge grin.

"I'll bring you a much bigger basket of fish in the morning!" he promised and Toothless gave a happy warble, then closed his eyes. Hiccup turned to Astrid-then gave her an eager hug. "Oh Astrid-it was so amazing! I felt free…and could see the cliffs and the mountains and the forest all at once. And it was so fast and…" Astrid kissed him just to silence his excited rambles and he stared into her eyes, his emerald orbs still sparkling.

"Was there any need to get singed as well?" she asked him dryly and he looked at himself…then gave a wide grin.

"You know me-I love to make an entrance," he smirked as they clambered out of the cove together, joining hands as they walked through the dusk forest. "Now, what I really want is a quiet evening at home without any excitement at all…" She cast him an amused grin…then slammed him against a trunk, his eyes widening in shock and almost freaking out. "Astrid?" he mumbled-as she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…" she whispered in his ear as she leaned close, feeling his breathing hitch, her azure gaze flicking sideways as two shapes-Tiril and Gustav-sneaked by, clearly looking for the two older teens. But the two concealed watchers had scarcely taken a breath when two more sinister shapes followed them-Dogsbreath and Lars.

Hiccup stilled, his eyes widening and the joy vanishing from his face. Astrid pressed close, her hand twined with his and body against his, feeling him tremble. They had tried to kill him once and that they were looking for him after what Snotlout said…all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her close until they crashed on through the forest and were gone. Astrid's eyes flared with rage at their presence-and Hiccup's reaction.

"I'll see Snotlout pay for this," she swore. "It's okay, babe. We're together. We're stronger than he is." Hiccup nodded, a hand gently stroking her face.

"I'd bet on you against him every day of the week," he mumbled. "Now let's go home. Please."

oOo

The next day was busy and Hiccup managed to avoid the Berserkers by leaving to see Toothless at dawn with a whole basket of fish. The dragon had been overjoyed to see the young Viking and had insisted that Hiccup ride him again, soaring high and fast over the forest and up to the northern tip of the island, before racing back and landing neatly. The Night Fury seemed in no haste at all to leave Berk-and his human friend-and Hiccup had fussed the dragon generously before Toothless had settled down for a nap and the boy had begun his walk back to the village.

Riding Toothless was amazing…but still a precarious occupation. Hanging onto a crudely tied piece of rope didn't make him feel stable and he found himself wondering if you could build a saddle for riding a dragon.

 _It shouldn't be too hard…but it just needs to be light and secure…maybe with a handle and somewhere to rest your feet…_

He heard shouts as he walked through the forest but he knew the way very well and was easily able to avoid the teens, who were crashing around practising stealth but with little apparent success. He headed straight to the forge and sorted through the work, getting the weapons he could mend underway because there was a raid due and Gobber was still stuck with the Berserker Treaty-though he was pleased to learn that Dagur had finally signed when Gobber came back to the shop mid-morning. Gobber was relieved to be away, leaving Dagur to his friend, Stoick, while the two-limbed blacksmith hid in the shop.

"That Dagur has been going on and on about killing a Night Fury," Gobber commented as he hammered another sword straight while Hiccup repaired a set of bolas. Silently, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"He does get obsessed easily," he admitted, tightening the knot. "I've refurbished seven sets. D'you think we need more, Gobber?"

"We always need more, laddie," he commented, "but that's good work!" The young man paused and looked up.

"This may sound weird-and you can say no if you want…on account of it being your shop, of course…but can I scrounge any left-over scraps and pieces of leather?" he asked cautiously. "Um…I want to try to repair the leather tunic you made me…maybe use what's left over to trim it…" _And maybe make a saddle as well?_ he added silently. But he looked up hopefully at Gobber and the big blacksmith grinned.

"Laddie-yer take whatever you want!" he said cheerfully. "As long as yer not trying to blow up half the village, yer a talented and inventive young man. I know you can mek something of all those scraps…" And he was rewarded by Hiccup's lopsided smile.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said gratefully. "You won't regret it!" Gobber stared at the young man and for once, saw more confidence and even a small smile.

 _That girl is doing wonders for him,_ the blacksmith thought with relief. "I'm sure I won't…but I'll be glad when that hand is better and I can have yer helping me pound some hot metal without worrying Gothi will hit me over the head with her staff!" Hiccup gave a small grin.

"You and me both!" Hiccup agreed and turned back to his work. But an hour later, when Gobber headed up for lunch, the apprentice searched the back and found enough strips to mend the wrecked leather vest…as well as plenty of good quality leather to make a streamlined, lightweight saddle for Toothless…

Astrid had collected him at dinner time by which time he had already managed to tack together the body of a saddle and had sewn himself a set on temporary riding straps, as well as reducing any scraps of leather or ends to a set of narrow strips that he could weave into a new vest from the remains of his old one. He found his vambraces, which he had put back on and some scraps with which to make pauldrons…but he was grateful to see the girl and eagerly put his work aside to spend some down time with her, heading back to the house…and on to the cove to feed Toothless and steal another quick flight. He was able to fit the riding straps and check they didn't irritate Toothless…and he found they made him feel so much more safer as they soared and swooped and landed. But he was finally at peace as he sat by Astrid by the fire, getting her to tell him what her training group had been up to and relaxing.

Somehow, he had told her about the dragon and she was still at his side. And though he was guilty of treason and had the Heir and his cronies after his blood, Hiccup for a brief moment felt completely at peace.

oOo

The dragon attack horn jerked them both from sleep and they scrambled up immediately. Both had slept fully dressed because they had known what was coming, so they were able to be up and about straight away. They shared a wordless look and a very quick kiss before they emerged into the chaos of the raid. Astrid dodged sideways and scared some Nadders back from the Larsons' goats before charging down to the main Plaza and the main focus of the attack. Hiccup glanced back as he headed for the forge-to see the Berserkers joining in, actively attacking every dragon they could find. And as they attacked, the dragons were more aggressive and the damage was worse than usual.

"Where is it?" Dagur growled, turning around, the light of the fires gilding his armour and making the blood edging his axe appear black. "Where is that damned Night Fury?" Hiccup stared guiltily up at the forest.

 _Stay where you are, Toothless and stay away. Please._

He as he glanced up from the doorway, he saw Astrid backing away from a Nightmare and a Nadder, fiercely fighting back against the Monstrous Nightmare and earning a superficial slash to her side before she was able to drive it back. But a Zippleback explosion knocked her sideways, the axe flying from her hand and the Nadder advanced, hissing and slashing at the young Viking who was inexorably being blocked into a corner. On instinct, he raced forward, approaching the Nadder which was the blue and gold dragon that had saved him on the cliffs. He slowed as he approached and it hissed, riled up and agitated. But, undeterred, he approached, talking calmly.

"Hey, girl-you know me," he said pleasantly, his hand outstretched. "You came to help me on the cliffs. You know I'm no threat to you. Now just calm down and trust me…" He inched closer and Astrid's eyes widened in shock, managing to back away a little. To her expert eye, she could see the dragon's pupils starting to widen, making her look more friendly-like Toothless. Hiccup was almost able to touch her now…

"BERSERK!" Dagur roared and lunged at the Nadder, causing her to screech in fury and jerk away from the auburn-haired Viking. her pupils narrowed to slits as she saw the Berserk Chief swing his axe at her. And as she startled, instinct and the Imperative took over-and she grabbed the first sacrifice she could for Her…

…and Astrid screamed as the talons closed around her. In a second, with the whoosh of wings, she was gone…


	19. What No One Else Has

**Chapter Nineteen. What No One Else Has.**

"ASTRID!"

Hiccup's scream echoed through the Plaza, his emerald eyes staring up into the velvet, orange-tinged dark where she had been snatched by the Nadder. His hand was still outstretched, breaths shuddering through him and he felt as if his heart had been torn out.

 _Had this been how it was for his father, all those years ago, when Hiccup's mother had been stolen away?_

"Oops."

The casual word dragged him back to the chaotic present, the roars and shrieks continuing, the crackle of flames and thud of battle penetrating his shock. Around him, he could smell burning and blood and cooked meat and sweat and leather. Slowly, he turned, seeing the recalcitrant and uncaring shape of Dagur, looking after Astrid with a ' _oh well, that happened_ ' look. And rage literally boiled in Hiccup's chest at seeing the man who had abused and tormented him for so many years and who had just screwed up his efforts to get her safely away stand there uncaring of what he had lost for Hiccup.

"Oops?" Hiccup growled through his teeth. " _Oops_? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I'm waiting for your thanks for saving your life, brother," Dagur said smugly but Hiccup had turned to face him fully now, his shoulders rigid and fists clenched in fury.

"I didn't need saving!" Hiccup yelled in his face. "I _wasn't_ in danger!"

"Of course you did!" Dagur scoffed. "That dragon…"

"Was calming!" Hiccup yelled at him. "I had it distracted…another few seconds and it would be calm enough for Astrid to get away. But no….Dagur the frickin' Deranged had to barge in to try to show off how 'glorious' he is-which he _isn't_!-and screw it up!"

"What do you mean _distracted_?" Dagur sneered.

"You never think!" Hiccup yelled. "Astrid was in danger and I was making sure she got away. And you ruined it! You caused that dragon to startle and she was taken as a result!"

"I don't like your attitude to our help…" Dagur sneered, his eyes flattening with anger. Hiccup closed to a few inches, glaring directly into the pale, mad eyes, angry almost beyond reason himself.

"Your 'help' has made things far worse!" Hiccup shouted in his face. "Let's not even start on your stupid idea to bombard the village into matchwood just to keep the dragons off it! No-this is the worst raid for months-because the dragons are far more aggressive because your people are actively seeking dragons and attacking them! We only fight them when they attack our stores our houses. If they are flying over, we leave them! We have found it causes less casualties and destroyed fewer homes that way! But you are costing our people their homes and food because you just want to kill a Night Fury for your own aggrandisement!" Dagur's lip curled back in a sneer.

"This is how we fight dragons in Berserk!" Dagur sneered.

"Where you have far fewer raids and about four times the population!" Hiccup yelled at him. "This is _Berk_! And we're going to pay for your hubris with our homes! And your arrogance has cost me…Astrid!" Dagur gave a scornful snort.

"She wasn't worth it if she was so easily taken!" he scoffed.

Instinct took over and Hiccup swung, putting every ounce of his frustration, rage and hatred of Dagur in that moment into a punch that floored the Berserker Chief. Staring up into the flashing green eyes, Dagur automatically raised a hand to his chin, his face almost in shock.

"She is worth EVERYTHING!" he shouted. "And worth more than a thousand Dagurs and your _entire_ Tribe!" Slowly, Dagur rose to his feet, his face no longer pleasant or friendly but twisted in rage.

"You don't get to say that to me!" he threatened. "I think you forget your place!"

"Oh, I know my place!" Hiccup said sarcastically. "I couldn't know my place more. Everyone tells me where my place is and what I am worth! So believe me when I say to you-GET THE HEL OFF BERK!" Dagur's hand closed on his axe and he bared his teeth.

"You are not my brother!" he snarled.

"Gods, how long did that take to get through your thick skull?" Hiccup retorted. "Never was, never wanted to be! Now get out of my way! I still have a chance to save the woman I love!" He shoved past Dagur and began to run up the hill, heading for the forest. Eyes trailing after him, Dagur took a few heavy breaths.

"If that's how you want it, brother, then that's how it'll be!" he swore. "If you're not my friend, you're prey. And I will get my hands on you, Hic- _cup_! And you'll regret ever rejecting my friendship!" He waved to his men. "MOVE OUT! BACK TO THE SHIPS!"

oOo

Further up the village, Stoick saw the Berserkers pull out with a mixed feelings-but predominantly relief. He could see they were exacerbating things and causing the dragons to be far more vicious than they usually were. And though he was reluctant to admit it, Hiccup's fire control system had been a boon, for the houses protected all stood, mainly undamaged and the fire crew had been freed to concentrate on those without, reducing total losses. But the food stores had been raided badly and there were a lot of casualties from Hooligans were were exposed and pushed from their normal safe places by Berserkers barging in and fighting just for fun.

Breathing hard, he lowered his hammer and stared across his village, his people. The Jorgensen house was seriously damaged and Stoick knew he would have to offer his kin sanctuary-even though spending more time than was necessary with Spitelout was exceptionally trying. There were four homes uninhabitable and people were already taking stock, even as the last dragons were still attacking. But he frowned as Gobber lumbered up the Plaza, his axe prosthesis bloodstained and pants singed.

"STOICK!" the blacksmith yelled. The Chief strode down to meet him, absently smacking a Gronckle aside and hitting the poor beast so hard it flew off with a distressed shriek. Grey-green eyes narrowed in concern.

"Gobber? Are you alright?" he asked his friend and the blacksmith shook his head.

"Have yer seen Hiccup?" he asked directly and Stoick read something he didn't want to see in Gobber's grimy face: grief.

"Hiccup?" The Chief snapped his head round, his keen eyes noting the absence of the tall, lean shape at the hatch in the forge. Sense of foreboding growing, he desperately searched the village but there was no sign of his former son anywhere. "Gobber? Is he…?"

"He's alive," Gobber revealed, shaking his head. "But Astrid…" He paused. "She's gone. She was taken. Right in front o' him."

"Oh Odin," Stoick murmured, his throat thickening in sympathy. He could still see Valka, screaming his name as she was torn away from the village, clasped in the claws of that four-winged, owl-faced dragon, leaving Stoick holding his year old baby son in the inferno of their home. That his son should have to endure the same horrific vision and loss was the cruellest joke of the Gods and Stoick's heart shuddered in sympathy. "Where is he?" Gobber sighed.

"He ran intae the forest," he admitted. "I think…he may have built one of his dragon-killing contraptions there." He gestured aimlessly at the forge. "He cleared out the forge and found some of his previous…attempts. But he's not done anything here…though he's been going intae the forest a lot since…especially with Astrid." Stoick's bushy brows lifted and Gobber made a poo-pooing gesture. "I don't think for that! But he's been so much happier the last couple of weeks, so much more like the boy he was."

"Being in love will do that for you," Stoick said quietly, almost to himself.

"But he's been in love with Astrid fer years!" Gobber argued brashly though Stoick shook his head, a reflective look in his eyes.

"But it's only been requited for a few weeks," he replied. "And knowing that the person you love actually loves you back is an entire Realm of difference." Gobber stared at him for a long moment and then nodded, an unfamiliar look of introspection in his eyes.

"Hiccup needs tae be loved," he admitted. "He's not a buff, warlike man. There's something too kind and generous in there fer him tae ever be the Snotlout of a son yer wanted. But he flourishes like a flower in the sun when he's loved. The past three years since he was disowned, he's bin in the shadows and he's bin withering."

"Losing her will probably kill him," Stoick murmured. "He will give up."

"He was on the brink when Snotlout and the twins…yer know…" Gobber revealed. "I think the lass was the only reason he pulled through." Stoick nodded and looked down the village at the new house Hiccup had managed to get built for Astrid, at the fire control system he had invented to protect her, at the life he must have been hoping they could share together and he sighed.

"I just hope and pray to Thor and Odin that his machine-however crazy it is-works, just this once," he said clearly. "And if it doesn't and he loses her, then we will be there for him. I was wrong, Gobber. I hurt him more than I could ever realise. And though I can never truly make it up, I will find a way to make him my son again."

"That's a nice idea," Gobber murmured ironically, "but if he loses Astrid, d'ye think yer'll ever see him again?"

oOo

He couldn't remember the trip to the cove, only that he had run the entire way and his entire body was shaking with the effort, breath scorching through his tight chest as he scrambled down into the depression. His emerald eyes frantically searched the shadowy space, the cold blue moonlight casting ocean deep shadows under the rocks and overhang. He paused for a few second to just grasp the breath he needed to speak.

"Toothless?" he called. "TOOTHLESS!" He looked around: the cove was empty and he felt despair spear his heart. This was his only hope, his last chance to save Astrid. And it was crazy and insane and probably suicidal and would probably cause him to be executed even if he succeeded because there was no way he could ever explain how he rescued her…but he was happy to accept all that if he could just hold her in his arms, one more time… But there was no Toothless and without that there was no hope.

"Please, bud," he whispered. And then he heard the sound as the thump as the dragon landed, scurrying towards the young Viking, his eyes wide and concerned. A croon sounded and Hiccup flung himself forward to hug the dragon's neck fiercely. "Toothless," he gasped, still struggling to catch his breath but pulling back to look into the dragon's huge green eyes. "Bud, I really _really_ need your help. Please! They've taken her!"

Toothless stared at him. Hiccup was grimy and dishevelled, the smells of fire and blood clinging to him, as evidence of the raid that was still happening. Toothless knew there was a raid because he could hear the orders, whispering in the back of his mind like the most annoying of itches that could never be scratched, though he had the strength now to resist. Somehow, when he was shot down, he had been freed from the influence and been far enough away to once again become master of his fate. But the others weren't and they had attacked the village. The boy's distress and the wild gesticulations could only mean one thing: someone had taken his mate as a Tribute to Her.

The dragon stared at the young Viking once more, meeting the despair and hopelessness that he had seen when he had first met the boy. And since, they had bonded, became friends and he had seen life fill the boy's eyes and face. But now…it was all gone. And though Toothless had no mate-yet-he had seen dragons lose their soulmates and the horrible aftermath of that bereavement: he never wanted that for his human friend. To help him, it would mean heading back to the nest and risking his freedom once more…but Hiccup was more than a friend: he was a brother. He had given Toothless back his flight with no conditions, no expectations…and Toothless had stayed with him because he wanted to. _Because he loved his human friend._

Warbling gently, he nudged Hiccup once more and lowered his head, waggling his shoulders. There was a hitch in the breath and the young man rose to his feet, his face moving into a relieved smile. "Thanks, bud," he sighed. "You really are the best. You're her only hope!" Then he flung his leg over the dragon's neck and grasped the riding straps, tightening his grip. "Let's go, bud. Please…" And he leaned low over Toothless's neck as the dragon bounced forward and accelerated into the air, skimming the lip of the cove and arrowing low over the trees directly out to sea in the direction of the departed dragons.

For Hiccup, the rush of freezing air in his face and hair was so exhilarating it almost dulled the agonising pain and anxiety about Astrid's abduction. That image played over and over behind his eyes, seeing her azure eyes widen and her mouth move, screaming, moving in a familiar shape…

 ** _Hiccup._**

 _She had screamed his name as she was taken._

He leaned even closer to Toothless's neck, eyes focussed up ahead. "You can go faster, bud," he murmured. "I can take it. Get us to Astrid in time!" Even as he spoke, he felt the change, the increased tension in the muscles moving under him, the rising rush of the freezing wind in his face, the shriek of the Night Fury in his ear…and he found his lips stretching into an instinctive smile. Nothing was faster than a Night Fury.

But the dragons had a good lead because it had taken Hiccup precious time he probably didn't have to fight with Dagur and run all the way from the village to the cove to get to Toothless. Yet Toothless was unerring, arrowing directly toward Helheim's gate, the thick bank of fogs swirling ahead, blanking all the way from sea to sky. Toothless's ears were twitching, faint little whirring noises coming from him as he arched up into the clammy grey fog before topping out and then diving down, making his way to a few feet above sea level and beginning to slalom through the ragged seastacks, seeing wrecks from previous failed expeditions that his father-and his predecessors-had led to try to find the nest. And it struck Hiccup then that of all the Vikings-all the Haddocks of Berk-he was going to be the one to locate the nest while he was the only one who didn't actually want to.

Then they broke through the fog and Toothless slowed, for ahead of them was a tall, conical mountain, the slightly flattened top pouring smoke into the sky, adding to the foul brew of air that swirled around them. The air was beginning to take on the scents of rotten eggs and Hiccup gave a cough, wrinkling his nose. But they had almost caught the dragons, for they were just flying into a huge entrance halfway up the mountain, a cave that glowed faintly orange. The young Viking leaned forward, all thoughts of the foul air forgotten.

"There they are, bud!" he said. "Go get 'em!"

Toothless's eyes narrowed and he raced forward, into the tunnel and towards the orange glow that warmed the yawning exit. The smell was much stronger ahead and there was heat shimmering in the air as they broke through into a huge cavern, the rocky walls laced with ledges that had dragons perched everywhere-but up ahead, the raiding party were swooping towards a fog-swathed chasm, each in turn dropping their offerings into the roiling smoke below.

"Oh, it is so gratifying to see all our food being dumped into a hole," Hiccup noted sarcastically, his emerald eyes scanning the dragons ahead-and finally finding the blue and gold Nadder with the kicking shape of Astrid still struggling in her grasp. "THERE! Toothless-you have to get her…!"

And he leaned into the bank before there was a bank and the dragon responded to the shift in weight, looping round and simultaneously firing at the Nadder. The impact slammed the pretty dragon sideways, the detonation echoing round the chamber. Every dragon cringed as far back as they could from the hole while the Nadder wailed, her flank bleeding from the impact. As she struggled to overcome the shock of the attack, her talons opened and screaming, Astrid fell, her legs pinwheeling as she dropped towards oblivion.

As one, Hiccup and Toothless leaned forward, screaming forward and closing on the falling girl. With a flip of the wings, the Night Fury spun underneath Astrid and grabbed her in his strong paws before continuing the roll and arching vertically upwards as there was a sudden roar that shuddered the very foundations of the volcano. There was a sense of movement as Toothless's wings pumped furiously and Astrid, who was still staring down in shock at the abyss she had almost vanished into, saw an enormous grey red-studded head with six tiny, mad eyes rise sudden from the fog. The mountain shook as huge jaws snapped at them, missing but bisecting a hapless Gronckle. Toothless raced higher and higher, joined by more dragons all of whom looked terrified by the monster. It lurched closer and snapped again, this time swallowing a Zippleback whole. But Toothless was faster than anything and he roared up, breaking through the tunnel and upwards into the freezing night sky as the dragons of the nest all flooded out, fleeing the ire of their Queen.

"Did you get her, bud?" Hiccup shouted from his seat and the dragon flipped her up, landing more or less behind him. Warm arms closed ferociously around his lean waist and one of his hands closed tightly around her hand.

"He got me, babe," Astrid managed in a shaky voice, her body shivering against his. Immediately, he sat up in his position and turned to wrap an arm backwards around her.

"I've got you," he murmured and looked around: up ahead there was a lone seastack. And though there was an enormous roar behind them, Toothless gave a triumphant warble and his ears pricked. "Land, Toothless. There!" The dragon responded as Hiccup leaned his weight and they glided effortlessly down to touch down. In a moment, he was off Toothless's neck and facing Astrid properly, seeing streaks on her cheeks from tears and her hair completely windblown. There were wounds on her shoulder from where she had been taken, talons curling cruelly round her shoulder guards and into her flesh and the slash to her side…but she was alive. And here with him.

Gently, he took her hands and pulled her off the dragon and towards him. And for a moment, she stood, trembling and almost looking lost-before her eyes locked on his and she flung herself against him, arms locking around his lean shape, face burying into his chest even as his arms wrapped around her to cocoon her from the horror that had almost claimed her. He buried his face in her hair, feeling the shivering get worse if anything.

"I am never letting you go," he mumbled into her hair. She gave a choked sob.

"You better not," she whispered against him and his heart soared. Somehow, he had managed the impossible and saved her from being fed to that monster, the huge dragon that had clearly been controlling the raids for hundreds of years. He gave a sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, feeling her shake her head.

"I'll live though," she mumbled. "That-that was amazing…" He gave a smile and looked over at his friend.

"He's amazing," he admitted. "I owe Toothless everything…" And then she did lift her tear-streaked face, her azure eyes still shimmering with tears.

"No," she said more firmly, though her voice was roughened by tears. "This was Hiccup as well. _You_ rebuilt his tail-Thor, I can't understand how, but you did! _You_ learned how to fly. _You_ were the idiot who thought to follow a raiding party of dragons to fight them for your girlfriend! You saved me!" He managed a small smile.

"Right about the idiot bit," he admitted, treacherous memory striking him. "I shouted at Dagur for getting you taken. I may actually have punched him…quite hard, if I say so myself!" And then he sighed. "So he's after my blood as well…if I haven't already caused us to be at war with the Berserkers…" Astrid rested a hand on his cheek and managed a wan smile.

"My mutton-headed boyfriend," she murmured. "We have a Treaty and I hope he'll abide by that…for the moment." She stared into his emerald eyes. "And if anything good came out of this, I guess it was that we found their Chief after all-and you were right. He's a Snotlout."

"Yeah…I can see the resemblance," he murmured sarcastically. She grinned a little more, her shivering beginning to subside, though she remained pressed hard against him.

"No-have you seen anyone try to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" she reminded him and his eyes widened and then his grin did as well.

"I see. No one makes that mistake twice, do they?" he recalled and leaned forward, lifting her chin and kissing her very tenderly on the mouth. "I thought I'd lost you-and I would have risked everything to get you back. And…I have. Because I have absolutely no idea how I can explain getting you back from that dragon…" She looked thoughtful and kissed him again, then smiled.

"Tell the truth," she suggested. "Because frankly, you're a hopeless liar. Say you shot the dragon down and it let me go. And then you had to rescue me from a seastack it had dropped me on…which took all this time." Hiccup grinned at her proudly.

"You see why I love you?" he asked her. "Smart and brave and very beautiful. What more could a man want?" She dipped her head, acutely aware she looked a complete sight, with her damaged and bloodstained vest, windblown hair and tear-streaked and grimy face. But as she blushed, she pulled away from the tall shape and walked to the black dragon, then hugged him hard around the neck.

"Thank you, Toothless," she said honestly. "I owe you my life. I really do." He warbled, pupils large and ears pricked, as if to say ' _you're welcome_ '. "You are amazing!" And she tentatively scratched Toothless under the chin as she had seen Hiccup do before-and was rewarded by the dragon's eyes rolling back blissfully into his head and the Night Fury collapsing onto the ground bonelessly, one leg twitching with utter relaxation. Then she got to her feet and turned back to the amused auburn-haired Viking. "And you, dragon boy…you have done something no one else has done!"

He smiled and gave a small shrug. "Ridden a dragon?" he suggested. She nodded but walked back to take his hands, looking deep into his emerald gaze and almost getting lost in the luminous depths.

"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking about," she said thoughtfully. "You are the first person to ever rescue someone who has been taken by a dragon!"

He stilled then and quietly nodded, looking away.

"Something I know my father would give both arms and legs to have been able to do," he murmured and her grip tightened.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know you lost your Mom like that. But you did what Stoick the Vast couldn't do-and could never have done…" His pensive gaze looked up, silently acknowledging the fact.

"I'm sure he could have…" he began but she wasn't letting the one go.

"Hiccup! Your father would have killed Toothless. He would never have had the imagination to consider riding a dragon, let alone use one to chase down an abducted Hooligan!"

"He couldn't have shot down a dragon," he admitted. "Well, not a Night Fury anyway. He would carry on doing things the Viking way until we finally lost Berk."

"You can say you have one of your dragon-fighting machines hidden up in the forest," she suggested gently and her eyes trailed to the black dragon, still lying blissfully on the ground, drooling gently.

"Yeah, he looks especially efficient at the moment," Hiccup commented sarcastically.

"Well, he is a dragon-fighting machine," she reminded him. "He's just a draconic dragon-fighting machine…" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"I'm not trying to explain that to Gobber!" he shot back with a smirk. "And you do realise that he's going to be chilled out for another quarter of an hour or so, Milady?" She gave him a small smile.

"I had hoped," she said quietly, "because I wanted to spend some time alone with you." His emerald eyes widened and he blushed furiously-to a giggle from the blonde girl. "Ha! You were completely calm when you were flying a dragon into a volcano to rescue me from being eaten by a giant monster…but the moment I suggest spending any time with you alone, you turn into a beetroot!"

"Oh Thor," he mumbled. "I…erm…you…oh Thor…"

"And I broke him," Astrid grinned, trailing a hand down his scorching cheek. "Babe? Are you in there?" He nodded wordlessly. "We're not going to be doing anything…" His eyes looked almost disappointed but also relieved. "Not that I don't want to with you…just not yet…"

"Oh thank Thor," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her passionately. "Um…doesn't that mean you might want to…one day…?" She smiled.

"I think that's a definite," she smirked and he stared into her eyes, his own briefly devoid of confidence once more.

"Are you sure? I mean, I am Hiccup the Useless," he reminded her and her brows dipped into an angry scowl.

" _Never_ use that name to me again!" she snapped.

"Hiccup?"

" _Useless_!" she growled. "Could someone _useless_ shoot down a dragon? Befriend a Night Fury? Mend an injured dragon's tail? Ride a dragon? Rescue me from certain death in the dragons' nest?" He shook his head.

"I guess…"

"I know," she told him strongly. "Look, babe-you aren't a normal Viking-but the determination and courage you showed in rescuing me were worthy of the greatest hero in the most famous sagas! Being physically strong and bashing your head stupidly against a rock all day doesn't make you a hero. Going above and beyond everything that could be expected of you despite the odds is! Going against what is accepted to do what is right is! Saving the woman you love from certain death by the most miraculous means… _is_!" He managed a small smile.

"I would do anything to save you," he murmured. "And I know that what I am doing is treason. Just promise me…if something goes wrong, you'll say it was all me…and try to get him away." She punched his shoulder instantly, her eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"Mutton-head!" she snapped. "I'm in this with you. And if you stand trial for treason, I will be by your side." And then she sighed. "But I would rather neither of us had to face that. I want to stay with you and…get married and spend my life with you." His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in shock. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tight. "As I was hauled away and expecting to die, as I saw you vanish in the distance, I felt such…loss. Like half of myself was missing. And I knew then…I needed to be with you. Not just for now but forever. There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

"But being a Shield Maiden…" he murmured and she lifted her head gently.

"I am a warrior," she said quietly. "I was raised to be a warrior. And I will always be a warrior. But I don't want to be alone to keep that. And I know the man I love would allow me to be myself so I can be the warrior I am, not some perfect little ideal of a wife…"

"You're perfect anyway, just as you are, Milady," he told her. "And…um…if I tried to stop you, you'd kill me anyway?" She nuzzled into his neck once more.

"Probably," she teased him gently, "though I'd prefer to just hold you-and have you hold me. I nearly died…and I'm here with the man I love. Thank Thor." Hiccup hugged her fiercely, never wanting to let her go and savouring her warmth and presence-but his eyes drifted to the relaxed dragon.

 _And thank you, Toothless._


	20. Almost a Hero

**Twenty: Almost a Hero**

Their arrival back in the village around dawn caused nothing short of a commotion as everyone stared at Astrid, who was already being mourned as being lost. Both looked exhausted and Astrid's wounds needed tending but people kept staring as they walked down the village to stand in front of the Chief in the Plaza. Stoick's mouth dropped open in utter amazement.

"Astrid?" he mouthed. "But they said…I thought…you were taken…" She nodded.

"I was, Chief," she admitted clearly, "but Hiccup saved me."

Silence fell over the village.

"Useless?" Snotlout's voice echoed across the Plaza and Astrid's fists tightened in fury.

"Clearly not since he saved my life!" she yelled. "What have you ever done for this village or anyone but yourself?" Hiccup gently caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Easy, Milady," he soothed her softly. "You're safe here and he isn't worth it."

"But…how?" Stoick mouthed, his cool grey-green eyes wide with shock. He had prepared himself to comfort the boy who used to be his son, to share his desolation over the loss of Valka, the boy's mother and sympathise with another who had seen their love stolen from them by the curse that was dragons. Yet here Hiccup was, Astrid by his side and quietly confident. Emerald eyes flicked up and he looked embarrassed.

"Um…shot down the dragon and…um…it let her go…" he said, stammering, rubbing the back of his neck in a sure sign he was very self-conscious. "But…I had to try because I can't lose Astrid." The girl smiled at him, her eyes relieved.

"I have never felt so relieved as when I saw you," she assured him before turning back to the Chief, assuming her usual responsibilities after a raid. "Do you need any help with the clean-up, sir? There seems to be a lot of damage…" Stoick blinked and shook his head.

"A number of the houses were protected but we lost more food," he told her. "I don't feel the Berserkers were of much help…"

"That's for sure," Hiccup murmured darkly and Astrid gave a small smile at his residual protective anger.

"Easy, babe," she soothed him, her hand finding his. "I guess they've gone and left us to clear up without them…" Hiccup leaned closer to her.

"You need Gothi," he reminded her gently. "Once you're there, I'll go and help Gobber…"

"'E should be Outcast!" a voice piped up-Hiccup recognised Mildew with a shudder. "'E angered the Berserker Chief and almost wrecked the Treaty!" Fists suddenly clenched, Hiccup raised his chin and turned to face Mildew, who was standing centre of a crowd of angry-looking villagers.

"His stupidity and recklessness caused Astrid to be taken!" he retorted. "The man was telling me it was Astrid's fault she was taken while the woman I loved was in the clutches of a dragon being taken to her death. Who here wouldn't shout at the idiot who had caused that?" There were murmurs.

"And Dagur were 'elpin' us fight the raid…" Mildew began but Stoick walked forward.

"Even the most generous of us could see his efforts were making the damage worse," he announced. "And the only reason why he was here was to try to shoot down a Night Fury. And we all know how well that activity goes for the village!" There were audible chuckles and snorts.

"And they weren't working with us in any case," Gobber added. "They were disrupting the Chief's battle plan-and in some cases, doing exactly the opposite! Dagur has signed a Treaty and he will abide by it-unless we give him reason not to. And his 'brother' yelling at him certainly isn't it." There were sniggers from Snotlout and the Fire Crew at the description of Hiccup but the young man blushed.

"Stand down, Mildew," Stoick ordered him. "No one is being Outcast."

"Then 'ow did 'e shoot down that dragon? It were long gone and…"

"I have one of my devices hidden up in Raven Point," Hiccup cut in. "I ran there because the dragons were going slowly and circling to fly back as a group once the whole raid was over. I-I've seen them go that way before. I got lucky and shot down the Nadder that had Astrid. She fell onto the cliffs and it took ages to get her back." He looked at her and wrapped an arm around her, seeing her pale. "Now, I need to take her to Gothi. She's injured…"

"That's ain't an explanation!" Mildew protested. "And them dragons was really fast! 'E's lying!"

"So what are you suggesting, Mildew?" Stoick asked him irritably. "The dragon just brought Astrid back? Maybe Hiccup flew after him?" A ripple of laughter ran through the assembled villagers.

"With those stick arms?" Lars scoffed. "As if!"

"We all know the boy has dragon-fighting devices-which nearly destroyed the village on a number of occasions," Sven added cheerfully. "By chance, he must have managed to get one to work!"

"We're just glad it wasn't in the village!" Thorstein yelled. "The Berserkers did enough damage without Hiccup adding to it!" But the tone wasn't threatening, merely relieved. Hiccup's arm closed tighter around the swaying shape of Astrid and he leaned close.

"It'll be fine, Milady," he murmured into her ear as he steered her away from the crowd. "Now lets get those wounds tended..."

But a number of pairs of suspicious or unfriendly eyes trailed the tall shape as he tenderly escorted his girlfriend down the village towards the Elder's house. Snotlout turned to his sister and their cronies.

"I don't believe Useless could have done the impossible," he growled, ignoring the evidence of his own eyes. "There's something very wrong with his story. Search the forest and find out what he's up to!"

oOo

Astrid had insisted Hiccup go back to the forge once she as at Gothi's and he had walked tiredly through the village and slipped into the forge, where Gobber was pounding a mace cheerfully and singing horribly.

" _I'm a Viking through and through…_ "

"And I'm not," Hiccup commented as Gobber caught sight of him. The blacksmith tossed the weapon he was mending aside-further denting it-and lunged at his assistant, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Hiccup stiffened for a moment and then realised he was being crushed. He patted Gobber and struggled for air. "Gobber…need to breathe…" he gasped as the big man released him with an embarrassed look.

"Laddie! Ye managed ter save yer lass!" he exclaimed, his big face suddenly filled with admiration. Hiccup nodded and stared at the floor.

"Um…yeah…" he mumbled but Gobber grabbed his shoulders as best a man could with one hand and one hammer, his eyes more serious than Hiccup had seen for a long while.

"No, I don't think yer understand what yer've done," he said seriously, looking at the self-conscious young man.

"Saved Astrid," Hiccup said quietly but Gobber was shaking his head, his face suddenly enthusiastic.

"No," he said. "Well, _yes_ …but you did something more. You brought back someone who was taken, something we thought was impossible. You rescued her. You gave us all hope." Emerald eyes flicked up guiltily.

"Um…I… _what_?" he asked. Gobber gave his wide grin, something Hiccup had seen too little of the past three years.

"Yer gave us hope that the impossible is possible!" he exclaimed. "Oh, I know yer father still gives that 'Vikings can move mountains' speech on occasion but no one really believes it. Sometimes, when yer've take too many blows, yer start tae give up."

 _Yeah, I know that all too well,_ Hiccup thought silently but allowed his mentor to ramble on-because Gobber was clearly enthused as he hadn't been since Mulch died.

"But suddenly-someone who was taken, who was given up fer dead, is brought back-alive and we can believe again," Gobber continued. "If you could get Astrid back, mebbe we could finally find that nest and end the war!"

He couldn't help it then: he flinched. Horrific memories of that hideous heat and stench, of the urgency and the fear of losing her, of the roiling abyss with the monster that controlled the dragons and had almost eaten Astrid reared up. He blinked, knowing that if his father ever found the nest, he and the Tribe would be destroyed. They wouldn't stand a chance!

"Um…yeah…" he managed. But Gobber was on a roll now, an arm wrapped avuncularly around Hiccup's shoulders.

"And yer shot down a dragon!" Gobber enthused. "Yer actually shot down a dragon! Without killing yourself or blowing everything up. And Astrid survived! So…yer machine works! And if it shot that dragon down, then it can shoot more down here in Berk!"

 _Oh Thor…that is the last thing I want! Why did I say I shot down a dragon? Well, how else could I explain how I got Astrid back and it was sort of the truth-except Toothless shot the dragon down, not me and…oh Thor. I don't want to fight dragons. Not any more. And I don't really want to help them kill them either._

But he smiled weakly and nodded. "Um…great…go me!" he said unenthusiastically. Gobber's unibrow dipped and he stared at the younger man, his blue eyes raking the uncomfortable shape.

"Okay-spit it out!" he demanded, folded his arms across his ample belly. "Yer used tae be completely obsessed with shooting down a dragon, Hiccup…" The apprentice looked up then, his eyes accusing.

"And you know what happened," he shot back, unable to control himself. Gobber stiffened and guilt washed over his face.

"Oh…" he mouthed, guessing why the younger man was so wary. "I-I'm sorry, Hiccup. I never thought…but surely yer gotta be happy that people are finally impressed by yer?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I gave up on that a long time ago," he said quietly. "You're being nice to me now but come tomorrow when you're cranky or drunk, you'll go back to being how you normally are. And so will everyone else. They'll call me 'useless' and sneer at me or punch me or ambush me once more and all this will just be forgotten." He swallowed. "I always wanted my Dad to be proud of me-but he never will. He's proved over and over that, no matter what he says, he never cares enough to actually do anything about it. I am nothing to him. The only person I care about and who cares about me-is Astrid. So I risked everything to get her back."

Gobber gaped.

"I care about yer, lad," he protested and shivered as Hiccup's emerald eyes bored into his. And then, after a long moment that had Gobber sweating inexplicably, he gave a small shrug, looking away.

"You're just really, _really_ bad at showing it a lot of the time," he admitted defeatedly. "I mean, you did take me in when my own father threw me out of the family and took everything away from me…and I am grateful, Gobber. But I'm not going to trust this village to treat me any better. That's not why I did this. I just wanted to save Astrid." Gobber hugged him again, this time more gently.

"Yer may have to get used ter people looking at yer differently," he told the boy gently. "Differently good. But be yourself, lad. Yer chewed out Dagur and then punched him! That got their attention! And then yer run off and managed to bring Astrid back alive-which is worthy of a saga all of itself. Stay true ter who yer are, lad-because the more I see of that young man, the more impressed I am." Closing his eyes, Hiccup hugged him back.

"Thanks, Gobber," he managed through the lump in his throat. Then he forced a wan smile onto his face. "Um…maybe we should get back to mending some of these weapons? I think you just dented the mace more than it was when it was brought in!" Gobber pulled away and gave his broadest grin.

"Ha! That will teach that Snotlout!"

oOo

Astrid had returned to the forge once Gothi had tended her and sat quietly as Hiccup and Gobber repaired the weapons damaged in the raid. And though he was still barred from doing the heaviest work, he was able to service and hone weapons with a skill and dexterity that Astrid found herself admiring. And she blushed when he looked up, emerald eyes twinkling as he smiled at her.

"Um…have I grown a second head, Milady? Pair of wings? Third eye?" he teased her and she blushed harder, shocked. Astrid Hofferson didn't blush! But this skinny, unVikinglike, inventive, brave, kind young man turned her into a…a _girl_!

"Hmm…I was just wondering how come a skinny self-conscious unconfident guy can look so hot when he's sharpening a sword?" she asked him in a sultry voice and saw him blush beet red.

"Wha…how…I…" he gabbled and she burst out into laughter.

"And now he's lost the power of speech!" she giggled. Gobber grinned as well from the anvil, where he was hammering a sword that the owner seemed to have been trying to turn into a corkscrew.

"Lass, please stop breaking my assistant!" he said gruffly, trying not to laugh as well. "How are yer?" She smiled up at him, moving gingerly.

"Bruises, a deep slash to the side and claw marks both shoulders," she reported calmly. "I'll live-though I may have to limit my practice for a few days…" Hiccup cocked an eyebrow cynically and Astrid folded her arms carefully. "Yes-I will, Mister Skinny! Because some of us are capable of actually following Gothi's orders…"

"And what were those?" he asked her, resting his sword down and looking carefully into her azure eyes.

"Food, rest, someone to take care of me," she told him softly and he read the residual shock she had been fighting. Quietly, he took her hands and looked at Gobber. The blacksmith checked the small remaining pile of damaged weapons, then nodded.

"Off with yer!" he said gruffly. "Yer've put in a good shift, lad-and she needs you." Hiccup smiled and removed his leather apron before he offered Astrid his hand and gently led her up to the house-but she pointed further up the hill.

"Let's eat first, Hiccup-and then I can rest," she suggested and they slowly walked up the long flight of stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall with Hiccup watching her as if she was a Monstrous Nightmare about to explode. She paused then glared at him. "What?" she asked sharply.

"Um…are you okay?" he asked her solicitously and she glared at him.

"Hiccup," she said in a low voice, "I'm a warrior. I can take a few knocks…" He gulped but the concern remained in his wary emerald eyes.

"Of course, of course-I mean you're Astrid! You can take anything! It's just…" He paused. "It's just…I _can't_. And seeing you taken by that Nadder, seeing you fall into the pit…I just keep seeing that and I just want to make sure you're okay because Icouldn'tgoonwithoutyou…" The last words were mumbled and he looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry I'm too weak. You are _so_ much braver and fiercer than I am but I just don't want to let you out of my sight because I'm afraid you'll be taken and I won't be able to do anything about it this time and that would kill me and…"

"Hiccup…" she said gently, resting a hand very gently against his cheek, fingers splayed. He closed his eyes.

"You don't need me hovering over you because you're tough enough…but I'm not…" he said tiredly, lifting a hand to rest on hers, savouring her touch on his skin. "Sorry, Milady. Coming over here pathetic and needy again…" She stepped forward and pressed against him, head tucked under his chin as his arm automatically wrapped around her.

"Right now, I need you more than ever, babe," she told him softly. "Let's eat now and then you can watch over me as long as you want…"

"Now sounding creepy as well as needy," he grumbled gently and her lips curved into a small smile.

"That's my Hiccup," she commented, grasping her hand as they turned to the doors and quietly walked into the huge room…

…to a ragged but heartfelt round of cheers. Both froze and Hiccup's grip tightened on Astrid's hand as he backed up a half-pace. The girl looked up into his face and then looked around the room.

"They're cheering for you," she told him and he gulped, dipping his head self-consciously and staring at the ground for a long moment before looking up with a shy smile.

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly and nodded. "Thanks."

"Hooray for Hiccup!" came a voice which sounded very much like Fishlegs and three ragged cheers were duly provided as Hiccup blushed and looked very self-conscious.

"You do know, if you were Snotlout, you would be proclaiming your magnificence, your bravery and your qualifications to rule the Tribe right about…now!" Astrid whispered into his ear.

"Thank Thor I'm not Snotlout," Hiccup hissed back, "though if he finds out about this, he is going to kill me even more than he was planning to before."

"Good thing we just came for a plate of fish stew, then," she smiled and pulled him forward. He politely acknowledged everyone who congratulated him on his feat but said nothing more than thanks-no boasting or arrogance and Astrid felt very proud of him. He really was very different to all the other Vikings of Berk…including the group sitting at the favoured table. Snotlout's eyes trailed over her, lingering indecently where they shouldn't and then he leaned over to mutter a comment. Dosgbreath, Lars and Sven the Dim all roared with laughter but Tiril, Yaklegs, Hilde and Gustav all looked uncomfortable at the comment while Else scowled at her brother, though she said nothing. A small shiver danced down her spine before she led Hiccup to 'their' table-a long way from the fire-and they settled quietly, eating while both consumed by their thoughts, though Hiccup kept flicking concerned looks in her direction.

"What was it like?" Both looked up at Fishlegs's question as the husky boy settled opposite them, digging eagerly into his stew. "I mean, being carried by a dragon?"

Hiccup stared at him. There was a slight edge to his words that suggested the husky young man had wondered exactly what Hiccup had: what is it liked to fly with a dragon? Of course, Hiccup had the answer- _amazing_ -but he could never tell Fishlegs because the boy was pretty much incapable to keeping a secret, though he seemed to be a genuine friend now. Astrid sighed.

"Pretty terrifying," she admitted. "I kept fighting all the way but that dragon had me tightly grabbed and I couldn't get free. And honestly, I would have preferred falling to my death to being eaten…" She chewed her lip, not wanted to say any more in case she gave something say-but Fishlegs's eyes had grown round with interest.

"So why did it grab you?" he asked curiously. "I-I saw Hiccup sort of calming it down and it looked like you were about to get away…"

"Dagur," Hiccup growled, unable to contain himself. "He had to rush in and scare it-and then it just grabbed Astrid." Fishlegs stared at him.

"But you were calming it down, weren't you," he murmured. "So it is possible. They certainly respond worse to aggression…so how can you calm them?"

 _Trust. You demonstrate you trust them and you are not threat. And I can never tell you how I learned that…_

"I-I was just trying what I've seen other people do when approaching aggressive animals," Hiccup mumbled, staring at his plate. "I mean, that's all they are, isn't it?"

Fishlegs stared at him and nodded, his eyes wide with shock and admiration. Because no one else in Berk had made that deduction. To the Hooligans, dragons were 'demons' or 'devils'…but never animals, because those could be useful, could be tamed…and sometimes loved. Yet dragons were animals…and that mindset opened a host of new opportunities…

"Yeah," he commented and took a mouthful of stew. "Mmm mph 'ook of 'agons." Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it needs amending," he smiled and met Astrid's eyes. She was looking exhausted but wanted to give him the time with his new friend. "Though I'm not sure we can make any changes to Dragon Training until someone could show how it works so it can effectively help us during a raid." Fishlegs nodded, seeing their empty bowls and grinned.

"Look-if you need anything-any help or um…you know where I am," he said. "Your device saved our home _again_ last night-and Mom. So whatever you need-I'm there for you!" Despite his wariness, Hiccup grinned. There was a small warm glow when recalling he had another friend.

"Thanks, Fish," he grinned. "But right now, I have a tired blonde to get home…"

"Don't get any ideas, Mister Skinny," Astrid grumped back, half-heartedly. The events of the night were hitting her finally and she looked very pale. He gently rose and took their bowls back to the barrel to wash them clean, before calmly walking to collect her but she rose quickly to stand by his side. "See you later, Fishlegs."

"Just remember-anything I can do to help…"

oOo

Yaklegs was enjoying the pleasure of scouting with Tiril because he had a massive crush on the slim, blonde girl. She was slender, athletic and very decisive-the complete opposite of the husky young man, who was rather timid at heart. And though Tiril had a slight family resemblance to the twins, she had a slightly less angular face though her long blonde hair was still done in two long fat braids.

"Well, this sucks," she announced as they scrambled through another huge pile of brambles and Yaklegs, who had just scratched his hand, nodded.

"Yeah-I mean why do we have to wander through the woods?" Yaklegs asked grumpily, looking at his bleeding hand. "We've been at this for days!"

"Snot wants us to…" Tiril snarked, peering into the clearing. "Ever since Hiccup got Astrid back he's been furious. It's safer to be out here than in the village…"

"Look, he's obsessed with Hiccup-and I don't know why," the boy sighed. "I mean, he's not liked or admired by anyone, he was disowned and he doesn't want Snotlout's position…" Tiril cast him a 'really' look, her grey-blue eyes amused.

"Ya think?' she challenged him. "He's quiet and unassuming, he's developed that fire control thingy that everyone wants-except the Jorgensens-because it's brilliant and he miraculously saved Astrid from being taken by a dragon. He performed brilliantly as Heir when the Meatheads visited and he stopped Snotlout angering Dagur when the Berserkers came. Oh, and he's actually pretty hot when he's not bruised and battered." Yaklegs glared at her, stung by her words. He could never hope to compete with that!

He cast her a disappointed look but he didn't want to ruin his already meagre chances with her by pointing out that her cousins were involved in almost battering him to death. So he just said: "Don't say that in Astrid's hearing." She sniggered.

"Anyway, Snot wants to find that machine he used to shoot the dragon down, sabotage it and use it to damage the village so Hiccup gets blamed!" she told him and for a moment, Yaklegs couldn't believe his ears.

"So he wants to damage people's homes just to get Hiccup into trouble?" he checked. She nodded. "Sorry-what is wrong with you? How did you feel when your house was damaged earlier this year?" She stared.

"Well, I was pretty pissed," she admitted with a shrug. "But…"

"So why do you want to hurt your neighbours just to make Snot feel better?" he asked her. "Be honest-do you want to live in a village with a Chief who thinks about destroying people's homes- _who thinks it's okay_ -just to get someone else in trouble?" She shrugged.

"As long as it's not me, I guess," she mumbled, her quick eyes scanning the forest.

"Tiril…" he asked her softly, his blue-green eyes pleading. She threw her arms up in the air.

"Okay, it would probably suck," she admitted. "But whatya gonna do? I mean, you lied for him when none of you were there on the cliffs-only my cousins, Snot and Hiccup. And no one asked Hiccup at all." Yaklegs sagged.

"The problem is that Snot is gonna be Chief…and you don't want to be his enemy, right?" he admitted.

"Your brother doesn't seem to mind," she pointed out, walking slowly towards the western cliffs that ran at the very edge of Raven Point. "He's friends with Hiccup." Yaklegs nodded and followed her.

"Snot isn't kind to him," he admitted. "He's pretty cruel, in fact. And he stabbed your cousins in the back. And he's hanging more and more with Dog and Lars…and you heard what he said about Astrid…" There was a pause and the girl sagged.

"Look, Astrid is awesome," she admitted. "Even more than Ruff and Tuff. I mean, she kills dragons, she teaches us, she is one of the Chief's most trusted seconds…her only fault is being friends with Hiccup…but if she wasn't, she would be dead. And she doesn't deserve what Snot plans for her." Yaklegs shook his head.

"I know," he admitted. "And…"

They both ducked as a dragon swooped low over them through the grey sky, rapidly losing height as it zoomed between the tall pines. Yakleg's jaw dropped, his eyes round with shock as he recognised the shape-sleek, black, huge bat wings…

"Night Fury!" he gasped. "And it's heading in to land!" His jaw hung open. "So there is one round here…" Tiril shared a mischievous look with him and grinned.

"Let's go find it!" she said eagerly and raced after the dragon-with Yaklegs in hot pursuit, all concerns forgotten as they sped along the trajectory and broke through the tree line-to see a sunken cove spread before them, the black shape of the Night Fury landed on the mossy ground by a pretty little lake.

And sitting on its back was Hiccup.


	21. Fear or Hope?

**Twenty-One: Fear or Hope?**

Hiccup slid off Toothless, absently patting the dragon's flattened head and feeling the approving grumble that shivered through the sleek shape. His emerald eyes were inspecting the saddle for any signs of slippage or any chafing on the dragon's thick neck and his dexterous fingers slid gently over the straps, checking for any laxity or signs of wear.

"How's that for you, bud?" he asked thoughtfully as he crouched down and checked the stitching. "No rubbing?" Toothless gave a slightly insulted grumble. As if his tough hide would be worn down by a piece of cured yak skin! "Hmm-stitching is very secure: that double stitch technique seems to be holding well…" He looked up and smiled. "So I guess you can build a saddle for a dragon."

He rose and walked to his bag, handing the dragon a couple of large cod, which Toothless instantly ate, giving his toothless gummy grin back at the young man as soon as he had finished licking his lips.

"How did it go?" Astrid asked, walking forward from the entrance to the cove. She was in her spare blue top, her armoured shoulder-pads and her familiar armoured leather-panelled skirt-but she was still moving gingerly due to the bandages around the wound in her side, even several days later. Toothless's ear-flaps pricked up and he bounded towards her like a puppy, licking her eagerly. She giggled and tried to push him away. "Argh! I'm reliably informed that doesn't wash out!"

"Definitely not, Milady," Hiccup confirmed with a grin, his eyes sparkling as he looked up and walked towards her. "And you, useless reptile-really not feeling the love…" Toothless gave a laughing noise and Hiccup rolled his expressive eyes, his face still lifted in a smile. "Yeah-you can try to explain it now…" And Toothless instantly whipped round, the tail fins moving in perfect synch as he bounded forward and leapt on Hiccup, pinning him effectively and licking him until his face was drenched with slobber and his hair sticking up wildly. "GAH!" the blacksmith's apprentice managed, trying to wipe the tenacious stuff off his face and out of his mouth…because it tasted foul. Finally, he managed to push the over-eager dragon off, sitting up to a peal of laughter from the blonde.

"Wow-you were right about that stuff being sticky…" she chuckled, seeing his dismayed face and wildly disarrayed hair.

"Why thank you, Milady," he managed sarcastically, scrambling up and scrubbing his face and hair in the little lake, managing eventually to sluice most of the saliva out. "The saddle seems to work well-and I'm glad I added in the footrests," he commented, running his hands through his soaked auburn hair and finger-combing it sort of back into place. "And Toothless was remarkably tolerant…well, after I had chased him down and put the saddle on…" He splashed his face and scrubbed the last vestiges of saliva away, smiling to himself at the memory of chasing the Night Fury round the cove trying to get the saddle on. Toothless had thought it was a game and Hiccup had almost given up… He scrubbed his face again and swiped it dry on his sleeve, then turned to look at Astrid…

…and froze. There was a shape behind her, moving cautiously and his eyes widened.

"Astrid!" he said in a suddenly calm voice. "No sudden moves. There's a dragon behind you!"

Her eyes widened and he knew it had to be because she was angry because Astrid Hofferson was fearless. Her hands clenched into fists and she stared at him in a silent plea before she reached for her axe. But as she turned to face the creature, he saw Toothless move, his back arching and teeth snapping down. In a second, he was at her side protectively, his tail curled around her and the watching Hiccup felt a surge of pride at his friend's actions. But he rose quietly, his eyes locked on the creature and he felt a thrill of recognition.

It was the Nadder, the blue and gold dragon that had saved his life-and later taken Astrid. She was hanging back, her pupils wide and friendly and her manner non-aggressive. And he could see her limping as she moved, the deep, raw wound from Toothless's attack still ugly on her flank and hip. As he watched, Toothless gave a low growl of anger and she backed up a step.

"I recognise her," Astrid said in a furious voice. "That's the dragon that took me!" Her hand closed on the haft of her axe and slowly drew it.

"So do I," Hiccup said, inching forward. "Keep still, Milady. Toothless will protect you…" Her head snapped round, eyes flashing with rage.

"I don't need protecting!" she yelled. "I am a Viking of Berk! A Hofferson! I fear nothing!"

"Astrid…it isn't attacking you…" he tried to reason but she turned on him, her face locked in a scowl of rage.

"It took me to my death!" she shouted. "I'm not giving it another chance to try again…!"

"It's not aggressive," he tried to reason with her, his eyes filled with concern. "Astrid-look at her. She's wounded, uncertain, frightened…but she came here. She escaped from the Chief."

"She's not welcome!" Astrid growled, her hands tight on the axe. He jumped forward and grabbed the weapon, holding it still.

"Please," he begged her, staring at her furious face. "Don't do this. You know they aren't what we thought! She was under the control of her Chief-and she couldn't resist…"

"I…don't…care…" Astrid snarled, fighting to wrench the axe from his hands and he hung on with all his might. Her fury gave her strength and he knew she was normally as strong as he was.

"Please…Toothless saved your life," he argued, his voice passionate and eyes begging for her to listen. "What will he feel if he sees you slaughter a wounded dragon that has come here? She didn't have to come here. If she was hostile, she would avoid us. But she didn't."

"She almost killed me!" Astrid yelled in his face. "I have wounds in my shoulder from where her damned claws bit into my body as she hauled me away to drop in that pit! Hiccup-get out of my way! I won't hesitate to go through you…"

"Then you'll have to," he told her calmly. "I can't let you do this, Astrid! This isn't you!"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. "Of course this is me! I…"

"You're smarter and braver and cleverer than this," he told her urgently. "You know they aren't mindless. You are the only person who knows what happened. Just…look at her!"

"Hiccup, I am looking at her!" Astrid raged at him.

"No you're seeing a mindless beast," he scolded her and her eyes flared with more anger which made him cringe inwardly. But he persisted. "Look at the animal facing you…"

"You really are…" she growled. "I see an enemy!" His face fell and his eyes looked defeated at the cold tone, the brutal words that he had hoped they had gotten past.

"If I can't even get you to listen, then there is no hope," he told her and the sudden change in tone made her pause, just for a second. And in that moment, he moved himself between her and the dragon, his tall form standing facing the furious Viking, his exposed back to the dragon. "Then look at me, Astrid. Look at Hiccup the Useless, who can't kill a dragon and wants you to spare this one-even though she took you under the control of the Chief of the Nest-because she is wounded and afraid and not an enemy. So if she attacks, she will kill me and you will be rid of me. If not, you can go through me and you will be rid of me. But either way, I won't have to see you kill a defenceless beast that came to us wounded and scared."

Breathing hard, she stared up into his face: pale and defeated, knowing he was risking everything with her for a dragon that had tried to kill Astrid. And a tiny curl of guilt at his unhappiness broke through the veil of anger that was swathed around her because she did care for him, more than she could admit to herself. But more…he was Hiccup-he saw things differently…even to the point where he was risking his life and his relationship with her.

 _Right here and now…do you love me?_

 _Yes. With every beat of my heart._

Forcing herself to push back against the anger, she wondered what he had seen here, what it was that he had noticed. So she edged sideways slightly to look at the dragon- _really_ look at her-and her blonde brow furrowed.

The Nadder was a beautiful creature, marked in mainly blue but also with white and gold, her crown of spines golden and framing her proud face. But she was hanging back, her head lowered with spines flattened backwards and motions wary. There was an obvious limp as she moved, favouring her right side but Astrid finally saw a proud creature, wounded and afraid, fleeing a cruel Chief and seeking sanctuary the only place she could think of.

 _With the only human who had given her trust_.

Her eyes slid up to Hiccup, his knuckles white as he clung to the axe-and then she forced her own hands to relax. He staggered back, tearing the weapon from her grasp and she walked past him to peer more closely at the dragon, eyes narrowing as she stared at a creature just like her-proud and fierce and wounded, needing to take a chance that could change her life. And then she walked forward, staring at the dragon.

"You didn't want to do it, did you?" she murmured. The Nadder dipped her head, offering a small caw. "You were in danger there-that monster kills you as well, doesn't it?" Another caw. There was a soft thud as her axe hit the ground and Hiccup turned to watch her. The girl stopped, mere feet from the dragon and looked at her. Astrid's azure eyes swept over the dragon and confirmed her acid yellow eyes had large pupils, the look almost a plea. "I wanted to kill you…but Toothless hurt you to save me. If you had wanted to attack, you would have… You came to us for sanctuary, didn't you?" And she offered her hand.

There was a pause-and then the dragon pressed her nose into the outstretched hand.

Eyes widening, Astrid stared at the dragon offering her friendship and then she smiled, her other hand moving up to scratch under the chin, avoiding the sweet spot because she didn't want to spook the dragon. "Hey, girl," she murmured. "You want to be friends, right? I think I can manage that." She took a deep breath. "I understand you had no choice. Sometimes none of us have a choice with what we do, okay?"

The dragon gave a small croon as she lifted her eyes and glanced over to Hiccup, seeing his expression wary.

"Well, it's true!" she protested. "I mean, look how I've had to behave…and…" He made an aimless gesture.

"You've done well and you've made a new friend," he reassured her tonelessly. She looked at him, conflicted, before the dragon butted against her side and she winced before turning back to caress her scaly face.

"Hey, I'm not ignoring you but I think we need to see about that wound to your side," she said gently. She heard Hiccup move behind her and she smiled, then turned to him to see him walking away from her. Rolling her eyes, she ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him round to face her. "Hiccup!" she said more sharply than she intended.

"It's okay," he said, shaking his head but she wasn't letting it go. She punched him in the shoulder and he winced, gripping at the point of the impact.

"No, it isn't!" she snapped. "What did I say to you when you rescued me?"

"Um…called me a mutton-head…thanked Toothless…said you had been caught…" he reeled off softly.

"Not to use the word 'useless'. Because you're not. You're amazing!" she told him. "You saw she was wounded and scared and wanted a friend. And when I looked at her again, I saw she was proud and brave and scared and trying to hide it and…and I saw myself…" Her eyes stared up into his and she sighed. "Why do they do that? Let us see ourselves in them?"

"I think that's just who they are," he suggested softly. "Astrid, I…"

"And why did you step in the way?" she demanded. "I couldn't bear anything to happen to you! You know that!"

"I…"

"And I _never_ want to be rid of you, you mutton-head!" she scolded him sharply. "Don't you know that by now?" He paused and for a second there was a flicker of uncertainty so she rested her hand against his cheek. "Look, I think we just had our first fight…"

"Um…I thought we'd had way more…"

"…as a couple…" she finished, dragging him closer and kissing him gently. He leaned into the kiss, hands sliding up to cup her cheeks, finally pulling back.

"I thought…" he mumbled and paused and she read his insecurity bright in his eyes.

"Oh, you fool," she sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He managed the slightest smile and sighed.

"Probably a few more times," he admitted. "Because everyone I loved and trusted has let me down before…" Then she hugged him fiercely before stealing another small kiss.

"Hiccup-I am never letting you down," she promised and then she giggled as the Nadder inched forward and butted her impatiently. "Though someone else is vying for attention." Hiccup gave a smile then.

"So now I have another feisty female to keep me in line," he sighed. She grinned.

"Feisty?" she teased him.

"Ferocious? Fearless? Any other F words you want me to use?" he asked her, sounding more like himself. His mouth quirked up in his lopsided smile.

"Those will do just fine, dragon boy," she reassured him. "Now are you going to teach me how to look after this dragon?"

oOo

Up on the lip of the cove, Yaklegs' mouth was pretty much hanging open at everything they had seen and heard. He glanced over to call Tiril but she was already crawling back, a thoughtful expression on her face so he scrambled after her, concerned by her determined look.

"Tiril!" he hissed but she gave him a small triumphant smile.

"Got him," she said decisively. "Snot will want to know this!"

"What? No-wait!" he protested as they scrabbled to their feet and he instinctively grabbed her hand, stopping her running off without him. "Think about it!" She snapped back to look at him, eyes blazing.

"Why?" she asked him pointedly. "We've got him! As soon as Snotlout hears, he'll tell the Chief and Hiccup and Astrid will be arrested and executed!" Her eyes narrowed. "That will serve him right for getting my cousins exiled to Eel Island…" Yaklegs stared at her and sighed inwardly: stubborn and mischievous, she wouldn't be easy to persuade. But something told him he really had to try…because the part of him that had listened to his older brother excitedly enthuse about dragons was reminding him that what he had just seen was extraordinary and completely exciting. And he really _really_ wanted to try that hand thingy out for himself…

"And you think helping Snotlout murder his only rival for the Heir of the Tribe will bring them back?" he asked her.

"Look, Hiccup got them sent away and…" she replied sharply but he shook his head.

"Tiril, much as I like your cousins, we both know they helped beat the crap out of Hiccup and left him to die," Yaklegs told her, seeing her face crease into a scowl. "Hiccup didn't deserve that, no matter what Snot said."

"Then…"

"The problem was that Snotlout blamed the twins for everything and got off with almost no blame!" he pointed out and she ripped her arm away, fists balled as she stared at him.

"And whose fault is that, fat boy?"she sneered, ignoring the hurt that entered his eyes. He bit back the protest-that his Mom always said he was _husky_ -because he knew she was right as well. His shoulders sagged.

"Mine and the rest," he admitted. "I mean, Else is his sister but the rest of us…well, we are all cowards because we didn't want to anger Snot…"

"And I'm not going to hide this from him when he can use it against Hiccup," Tiril snarked back. "If I can prove I'm on his side, maybe he'll ask the Chief to let my cousins off…"

"He won't," Yaklegs said heavily, staring at her. She folded her arms and glowered at him, breathing hard. "Look, we know he's now best buddies with Dogsbreath, Lars, Sven…I can't see him putting himself out for anyone…"

"So you want to go behind his back?" Tiril challenged him. "He's gonna be the next Chief!"

"And you think your cousins want to be friends with him in the future?" he shot back. She sighed.

"I guess," she said noncommittally. "I mean, we all have to live on Berk and if you're not with him, you're against him, right?" Yaklegs ran his hands through his short blonde hair, almost dislodging his helmet. "He's gonna win and when he finds out we didn't give him the means to kill Hiccup, we may as well all head for Eel Island…"

"Honestly-would you want to live on a Berk where he's the Chief?" he sighed. "I mean, his friends will do okay and the rest…well, you've seen him. He's lazy, arrogant, self-centred, cruel…" He paused. "And Hiccup is a much better Heir."

"Except he'll be horribly executed in the Plaza for making friends with a dragon…" she pointed out. Yaklegs shook his head.

"Or not," he suggested. She scowled. "Look-how awesome is it that he can ride a dragon? And he rescued Astrid when she was taken by a dragon! Now we know how…but just think what we could do if we were able to fly a dragon…?" Her brow cleared and her eyes sparkled.

"Get the twins back! Then let's…" she began but he shook his head.

"Let's talk to my brother first," he suggested urgently. "Look, he knows them both and he can help us find out what's going on…"

"…and _then_ help us with the twins," she insisted and knowing she could still betray the couple, he nodded.

"Come on," he said determinedly. "Let's go and see Fishlegs!"

oOo

Fishlegs had been shocked when they found him in their home, working on a lesson for the younger kids on dragon types and weaknesses and had told him what they had seen. Well, shocked was rather an understatement: he had fainted.

After they had managed to bring him round, he had given a little squeak and blurted out:

"A Night Fury? Really?" Yaklegs had nodded and the older brother sat up and his face lit up in a complete frenzy of excitement. "And he was _riding_ it?"

"And as we watched, we saw Astrid tame a Deadly Nadder…" the younger brother explained but Fishlegs was on his feet in an astonishingly short space of time for a large-or husky-man.

"Really?" Fishlegs squeaked, grabbing his younger brother's shoulders tightly. "You mean it can be done?"

"Well-obviously!" Tiril snarked, folding her arms and glowering at the two brothers. Both were mildly geeking out about the concept of dragons not being enemies-and though Tiril wasn't in any way romantic, she did like Yaklegs and there was a kind of enjoyment in seeing him so enthused. And the wild, Loki-worshipping part of her had always wondered what it would be like, soaring over the village-and causing complete mayhem… "Look, are we going to ask them what they're up to or should we return to Plan A and tell Snotlout…?"

"NO!" the two brothers said in unison.

"No what?" Gustav asked, poking his head round the door. He was extremely bored because Hilde and Else were together, training in the forest, Snotlout was doing Chief training with Stoick and Dogsbreath and Lars were throwing their weight around, teasing the boy that they were Snotlout's friends and the rest were just wannabes.

"Nothing…" Yaklegs said rapidly, knowing Gustav was the biggest Snotlout fan in the village. Astrid's nickname for him-miniSnot-was rapidly gaining traction and not to Gustav's displeasure either…though the boy wished his hero would be more…heroic. Sometimes, it was very difficult to admire someone who was so cruel and dismissive of the people who were supposed to be his friends and supporters.

"C'mon…" he whined, scooting into the room and making puppy eyes as much as he could manage. He liked Tiril as well but she just tended to laugh at him-as she was now-and Yaklegs was definitely not telling him everything. He paused. "I promise not to tell Snotlout!" he burst out suddenly and they stared at him. "What?" he added defensively. "That's what you're worried about, isn't it? That I'll tell whatever you're talking about to him?" he shook his head. "Look, I admire Snotlout and I want to be like him…just not totally like him, okay?" His shoulders slumped. "I can understand keeping secrets from him. He…" He paused and looked ashamed. "He and Dogsbreath laughed at Mom because she's poor and the little ones all have hand-me-downs. He said I was alright but I needed to start losing the baggage…" He paused and his expression spoke volumes.

"Hiccup has a dragon," Tiril said softly. "He can fly it. And Astrid tamed a Deadly Nadder!"

"You're kidding!" Gustav gasped. "Wow! Just wait until Snotlout…"

"No!" Fishlegs snapped. "You can't tell him! Thor-he'd grab Hiccup and have him _slaughtered_ and then Astrid would be unprotected…and we know what Snot was planning…" Gustav paled and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"…mmmry.." he mumbled through his hands. "Marnt mris my mrimess…" Tiril gave him a sideways look.

"What?' she snapped.

"Can't risk my Princess…" Gustav said and then looked embarrassed. "Oops…"

"Well, I think Astrid has already chosen Hiccup," Yaklegs pointed out.

"They were really cute actually," the girl admitted with a sigh. "Okay-so we go and speak to them? And see if they'll help with the twins…" The Ingerman brothers rolled their eyes together.

"Tiril-we have to see if they will take us to see the dragon first…and then maybe Hiccup can take you to see your cousins…" Fishlegs suggested. "I mean it explains so much…how he managed to rescue Astrid and bring her back…" Gustav frowned.

"Wait-does that mean he isn't a hero?" he asked, a faint edge to his voice. He was secretly admiring Hiccup as well for his amazing rescue of Astrid and was really hoping this wouldn't mean he had to stop worshipping his new role model. Fishlegs clapped him reassuringly on his shoulder.

"If anything, it makes him braver," he admitted. "He must have flown after her and wrestled her back from the raiding party. Thor, that sounds even more amazing!" Yaklegs nodded sombrely.

"You think we've misjudged him?" he asked his brother and the older boy looked at the three younger teens and nodded slowly, seeing three pairs of thoughtful and watchful eyes.

"Even when he was younger and smaller, he was always kind and brave and determined," he mused. "And when he was disowned, he always worked very hard. But yeah-a guy who can tame a Night Fury and train it to allow him to ride it is pretty awesome." He pulled his shoulders back. "Okay," he sighed. "We better get this over with. We'll wait until it gets dark and they'll be back by then…" He paused. "And guys-let me do the talking…"

oOo

They had spent much of the afternoon in the cove with the dragons, getting Astrid used to handling 'Stormfly' as she had named the Deadly Nadder. Despite being initially shy, the wounded dragon had allowed Toothless to carefully lick the raw injury, coating it with his sticky and tenacious saliva. Stormfly had submitted, before racing back towards Astrid and nuzzling her beak-like muzzle into the girl's hand. Astrid-and Hiccup-were rapidly learning that she responded very well to compliments and preened a lot.

They had walked back to the village carefully, aware of Snotlout's cronies patrolling and muttering thanks to the Gods that they hadn't uncovered the cove…though Toothless was able to come and go as he pleased. Yet he chose to spend most of his time in the cove, waiting for his friend…and Stormfly had settled down close by him, taking her lead from the Night Fury, though still on alert and jumpy. Astrid had gently ghosted a touch on his hand as they toiled up a steep slope towards the crest of the rise and felt her cheeks warm as his gentle emerald gaze swung to inspect her.

"I want to apologise," she said in a rush.

"Okay, where's the real Astrid?" he asked her with a playful frown. "I've never heard her apologise…" She swatted his shoulder.

"Mutton-head," she grumped. "You were right. Killing her would have been…ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" he teased her.

"Completely stupid? Worthy of Snot?" she tried and he shuddered.

"Milady-never compare yourself to that…guy…" he said stiffly, his fingers curling around hers gently. "I understand. I…"

"No…because she's amazing…and she's bonded to me, hasn't she?" she guessed and he nodded.

"I guess," he confirmed. "She certainly likes you. And I think you may get her to trust you enough to fly on her…" Her blue eyes widened and for a moment, Astrid Hofferson was speechless. His lips curling in gentle amusement at her discomposure, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss while he had the chance, before accepting the punch to the shoulder he had earned. "Owww…I was just trying to shock you back to reality!"

"You, sir, are getting very sassy," she scolded him playfully. "Now let's grab some food and then head home. I'm exhausted…" He nodded seriously-because Astrid wasn't sleeping well. Woken by her horrific nightmares, he had comforted her as best he could, his arms closing around his fierce and brave and completely traumatised girlfriend and holding her close until she finally relaxed into sleep. Hearing her desperate screams and her broken words cracked his heart and though he had saved her, her whispered words of goodbye to him as she thought she was being taken to her death made his eyes sting in sympathy. It was wearing them both down…but Astrid had the wounds and blood loss to go with it and she was struggling.

"As you wish," he smiled, gently pulling her towards the Great Hall and gathering bowls of thick fish stew with rye bread, apple pie and mugs of watered ale. Snotlout and his cronies were seated in their usual place, jeering at the former Heir and the girl and they did their best to ignore them…though Astrid caught some hissed words that make her shiver. She stole a quick look at the Heir and saw the glint of menace in his eye then turned back to Hiccup, a sensation of threat prickling the back of her neck. Suddenly, her appetite was gone, though she forced the food down…but Hiccup wasn't fooled. He watched her for a few moments, then rose and grabbed a rag, wrapping it around their apple pie, bread and her bowl of stew. Carefully, he lifted the food.

"I think you need your bed, Milady," he said calmly and grinned at her, his calm emerald gaze soothing her. She moved to his side and nudged him lightly with her shoulder, not wanting him to drop the meal.

"Don't you get any ideas, mister skinny," she teased him and was rewarded by a light blush on his pale cheeks.

"Um… _still_ thinking nothing!" he assured her quickly, a small smile tilting his lips.

"Hey! Astrid!" Snotlout yelled. "When you actually want to go out with a man, call me! Rather than that…" Her head snapped round, eyes blazing as she glared at him, hearing hiccup stiffen to the words.

"He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" she snarled back. "You yak-brained son of a half-troll!" And then she grabbed her axe and stormed from the Hall. Hiccup paused, carefully not looking at Snotlout and then followed her. She was already about a third of the way down the long stair to the village and he carefully followed her, watching as she slowed, then stopped, turning to look up at him with a shadow in her eyes, her face worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly and he nodded, watching her with equal concern.

"I kind of filter out most of what Snot says," he admitted, "because otherwise I may go crazy. Are you?"

She stiffened and then she forced herself to smile. "I'm a Hofferson," she reminded him. "I fear nothing." But her eyes and her posture told him the opposite though he would never call her on that. "And I have my axe. If that one tries anything, I'll return him to his parents in pieces…"

"Just…be careful, Milady," he murmured softly. "He doesn't play fair, he gets others to do his dirty work and he never takes responsibility. If he goes after you, it won't be him you have to deal with." Her eyes widened and then she nodded.

"That stew is getting cold," she reminded him with a smile. "Thanks for bringing it, Hiccup. I-I'll feel better eating with you back home." And though he said nothing, the simple use of the word allowed a burst of warmth in his chest. It was one of his greatest achievements that she had somewhere to live now and as they walked back to the new house, he couldn't help smiling again.

They had just finished the stew and pie and were sitting by the fire, planning how to take Astrid's relationship with Stormfly forward, when there was a knock on the door. Patting her shoulder, Hiccup rose and cautiously unlatched the door, peering through the gap and smiling as he saw Fishlegs. He opened the door wider and smiled as he beckoned to the husky boy.

"Hey Fish," he greeted warmly. "What can I…"

The bigger young man pushed his way in, rapidly followed by the trio of Yaklegs, Tiril and Gustav. The black-haired young man slammed the door and latched it again behind him as the quartet turned to face Hiccup, who had backed away. Astrid looked up, caught the anxious look on Hiccup's face and spun to her feet, grabbing her axe and preparing for battle. Tiril glared at them.

"We know," she said.


	22. Hearts and Minds

**Twenty Two: Hearts and Minds**

"We know," Tiril said, glaring at the young couple as they faced her, the Ingermans and Gustav. Astrid's knuckles whitened around the haft of her axe as Hiccup stiffened beside her, his eyes wide and anxious.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he began.

"The dragon," Tiril growled, her voice accusing.

"What dragon?" Hiccup asked, too quickly.

"The Night Fury!" Yaklegs interrupted and Hiccup stiffened.

"I-I don't know what you…" he began and Tiril rolled her eyes.

"Wow-he's a terrible liar!" she announced. "Thor-I mean I've seen the twins lie and they're pretty useless a lot of the time but he's dismal!" Hiccup gaped and stared at her, his eyes flicking anxiously to Astrid.

"Hiccup-Tiril and Yak saw you," Fishlegs explained sternly. "They saw you riding a Night Fury. Is that true?" The widening of the emerald eyes and the stricken look on Hiccup's face told him everything that he needed to know. Astrid stared at them, seeing the flat determination in four pairs of eyes and pushed Hiccup back a pace.

"Go," she said firmly. "Go through the wood store and leave Berk. I'll handle this." He shook his head.

"I'm not going without you," he said.

"Babe-these bastards will tell Snotlout and he'll have you killed," she said grimly, her eyes locked menacingly on the four intruders. "Thor, I wouldn't put it past Snotlout to make Stoick execute you himself. And because there are four of them, they will believe them above you!"

"I mean, it kind of makes sense," Fishlegs continued, his eyes narrowed slightly as he processed the information out loud. "It was highly improbable that you could shoot down a dragon and free Astrid…but if you chased after her on a Night Fury…"

"Not as improbable as you would think," Hiccup muttered as Astrid cast him a fierce glare.

"But they don't have greater credibility than me," she continued. "So if you are gone, I can discredit anything they say. I will be fine."

"But I won't-not without you," Hiccup told her quietly.

"Babe-this can't end well," she told him determinedly. "But I can't let anything happen to my smart, brave, sarcastic, caring boyfriend. Even if we are apart, you'll be safe."

"I'll be dead without you," he breathed, his hand closing on her arm.

"Gustav-you move one more inch towards that door and I'll kill you where you stand!" Astrid growled, her eyes locked on the boy who was inching towards the door. Facing an armed and angry Astrid Hofferson with a locked door behind them was suddenly seeming to be a very bad idea and extremely dangerous. Gustav froze, Yaklegs's eyes widened in shock and Tiril scowled, breathing hard.

"Astrid-wait, please…" Fishlegs began but Hiccup's grasp on her arm tightened slightly and she shook her head.

"Why are you still here, Hiccup?" she asked sternly. "I told you to go! Take Toothless and leave! I'll be safe…"

"Astrid," he said gently, his voice calming her, "did you never wonder why I stayed on Berk? Why I accepted being treated so badly by everyone? Why I clung to the impossible dream that one day my family may relent and actually treat me like a human?"

"Babe-not really the time…" she began, shifting her weight as Tiril edged sideways. "Back, missy. If _anyone_ else moves, I'll kill the first two people with one stroke-understand?" Both Yaklegs and Fishlegs instantly put their hands up, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Astrid-you want me to leave Berk, to go and leave you behind-so if I don't say it now, by your reckoning, I will never say it," he told her. "I stayed for you. It was _only_ for you. You were my friend, the one person who treated me like human. And don't think I didn't consider leaving. Every time Johann stopped at Berk, I had to ask myself what reasons I had to stay on Berk, to remain as Gobber's apprentice and Snotlout's punchbag. And every time, it came back to you. Because leaving Berk would mean I could never see you again. It would destroy the last dream I held onto. And honestly, that was enough to make me endure whatever Snotlout and the rest did. And when your parents died, I couldn't leave you alone on Berk. Because you would be _completely_ alone. And so would I."

Astrid flinched and her eyes shone, but she kept her gaze locked on the intruders, her axe poised to rain lethal blows on the four teens threatening her happiness and the man she loved. "Babe-I can't let them hurt you any more," she said in a toneless voice. "And I could never let them kill you. I will end all of them before I permit that to happen." She paused. "You stayed…for me?" He nodded.

"Yes," he said in a level voice.

"My love, if I know you are safe, I can endure being without you and being alone," she said firmly.

"I can't," Hiccup said gently, his grip on her arm tightening. "Not now."

"You'll have Toothless," she reminded him.

"And you'll have to deal with Snotlout," Gustav piped up suddenly. "Look-he's made some very serious threats against you, Astrid. He…"

 _"_ _Shut. Up!"_ the Shield Maiden snapped.

"Can I speak?" Fishlegs squeaked, his hands still up.

"No!" Astrid snapped.

"Go ahead," Hiccup said heavily and the husky boy gulped.

"I think from the way this is going down that we all know what Yak and Tiril saw was true," he said nervously. "But we're not here from Snotlout." His eyes grew hurt. "I am your friend, Hiccup! I'm hurt you'd think I would do anything that could get you into trouble…"

"These guys supported Snotlout when he was found out for attacking Hiccup," Astrid snapped. "They lied for him so he served a few days in jail for almost killing Hiccup!"

"I didn't!" Tiril snapped. "He blamed my cousins for everything…"

"Those would be the same twins who caught me outside the forge and dragged me up to the cliffs? The same people who destroyed everything I owned?" Hiccup asked her in a sharp voice. She opened her mouth to protest…and then nodded.

"Look, I know they were involved…they just didn't plan it-because why would they bother? They can cause mischief and mayhem without getting involved with something so extreme," she admitted. Astrid's knuckles whitened and her scowl deepened. "Okay-so they've been after Hiccup for years…but they don't care about killing him or disposing of him. They just care about causing chaos and fighting!"

"Hiccup-do you really have a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked him, his eyes wide. Slowly, the auburn-haired man nodded, resignation on his face.

"I mean-Snotlout just looked out for himself and dumped everything on the twins so why should I trust him?" Tiril continued, waving her arms. "I mean all he does is look out for himself. He gives orders but ignores everyone else. And he's never said sorry or promised he would make anything up to Ruff and Tuff! So why should I help him? He's an ass!"

"Um yeah…to both…" Hiccup admitted.

"Were you really riding a dragon?" Gustav asked him as Yaklegs cast him an irritated glance.

"I told you we _saw_ him!" he growled.

"But's that's just…" Gustav began.

"Amazing," Fishlegs offered.

"Insane," Yaklegs tried.

"Awesome!" Gustav finished.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup sighed. "Um…it would probably best to show you." Astrid stiffened.

"Hiccup-it's far too late to go now," she said firmly. "And we can't trust these not to betray you if we let them leave here…"

"Hey!"

"Well, probably except Fishlegs…" she conceded. "We can't have them going to Snotlout and…" Sighing, Hiccup pulled her round to face him, her eyes still fixed on the frozen teens, her axe still readied.

"Astrid-if they were going to Snot, they would already have gone and he and an angry mob would be here," he reminded her. "Believe me, I was _expecting_ an angry mob. And I'm certainly not imprisoning them here until morning! I mean, I'm willing to sleep here with you but this lot…bleurgh!" Astrid's lips curled slightly at his disparaging tone.

"But all three of the younger ones have been scouring the forest looking for us for Snotlout!" she replied. "Yak and Gustav backed Snot up and Tiril is smart and has almost caught me a couple of times. I can't trust them with your safety…"

"And what about yours?" Yaklegs asked in a hurt voice. "We saw you with a Deadly Nadder. We saw you touching her…taming her…"

"As in the same kind of dragon that kidnapped me?" Astrid asked him pointedly. "Who's gonna believe you?" Hiccup sighed.

"I do," he said quietly. "And I believe that Fishlegs really wants to see Toothless-and so does Yaklegs…" Both boys blushed as the young man swept his astute emerald gaze over them. "I wager that Gustav really wants to see if he can befriend a Monstrous Nightmare," he added, inspecting the young man.

"The most powerful dragon in the Archipelago!" Gustav finished enthusiastically as Hiccup and Astrid shared a knowing look.

"Completely wrong," Hiccup admitted dryly, "but the thought counts." Then he looked at the girl. "And I bet Tiril wants a dragon to cause mayhem…and check her cousins are okay?" Her eyes widened in utter shock.

"How…how did you…?" she mumbled.

"I'm disowned, not deaf," Hiccup reminded her sarcastically. "I've heard you taking with the others-and Snotlout…" Her blue eyes widened defiantly.

"They're my cousins," she replied with spirit. "Look, they didn't deserve to be blamed for everything and Eel Island is uninhabited and cold…" Hiccup's green eyes inspected her thoughtfully. He couldn't imagine having a cousin who actually cared for him and part of him still suspected it was all a ruse to get him to betray himself…but he wanted people to understand and change their minds about dragons.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said in a low voice. She had lowered her axe but she wasn't taking her eyes off the younger teens, still not trusting them.

"Astrid," he said gently, turning to her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "at some time, we have to take a leap of faith and trust someone." She rolled her eyes, her expression mildly exasperated.

"But _these_ guys?" she asked him pointedly and he nodded, a small smile tilting his lips.

"Where better to start?" he asked her rhetorically. "Look, we know the truth about dragons and if we are to stand any chance of changing hearts and minds, then we have to start somewhere." He looked into the wide eyes of the younger teens. "I think they all have reasons for wanting us to trust them…and if they betray us, you have my full permission to axe them into as many pieces as you want!" He saw Gustav gulp.

"You're kidding?' he asked worriedly. Hiccup's smile broadened.

"As much as you were kidding when you said you knew about my friend…" he told the younger boy firmly.

"And me?" Fishlegs asked blandly. The auburn-haired young man gave a small smile.

"Fish-I'm trusting you to keep an eye on them," Hiccup admitted. "Trusting you with my life. Astrid needs rest-and so do I. Be back here at dawn and we'll take you to see the friend." His eyes lingered on the others. "And Astrid will hunt down anyone who doesn't turn up on time-or is late!"

"Yeah, we already know that one," Tiril said moodily and then saw his disbelieving expression.. "What? We have her every day for weapons training! We know never to turn up late!" The boys nodded frantically-especially Yaklegs, who was never the most punctual.

"Yeah-anyone late has to 'drop and give her twenty'!" Gustav added with a roll of the eyes.

"I start doing my push-ups when I see her on arrival to save time," Yaklegs admitted and the blacksmith's apprentice turned to his girlfriend, seeing a small smile on her pale face.

"Wow-I'm impressed," he admitted as she smiled and finally rested her axe down, her head dropping. "And you, Milady, look absolutely exhausted."

"I'm fine," she mumbled as Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs unlatched the door, nodding thoughtfully.

"Dawn," he promised as they filed out and after locking the door, Hiccup tenderly took his listing girlfriend to bed.

"Sleep well," he murmured, gently kissing her forehead. "Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

oOo

The knock on the door came just before dawn and Astrid opened the door a crack, her azure eyes narrowed, then beckoned the four shapes in. Fishlegs was twitchy and almost squeaking with excitement while his younger brother wasn't much better and Gustav was staring at Hiccup in shock. The blacksmith's apprentice was still dressing calmly, the rust red tunic swiftly covered by a leather armoured vest that was made of woven strips of leather fitted perfectly to his lean shape, buckles over the left shoulder and round his waist fastening the garment, smooth leather shoulder guards polished and shining softly in the firelight. He calmly tightened his leather vambraces and then looked up with a small smile.

"Everyone ready?" he asked brightly.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Astrid grumbled, grasping her axe but Fishlegs took a step forward and stared into her eyes.

"I promise it will be okay," he said sincerely. "Hiccup is my friend…and so are you. I wouldn't let you get hurt because we found out the secret…a secret that could change the face of Berk." The younger teens all nodded, even Tiril, and Astrid gave a curt nod of acknowledgement as Hiccup led them out the door, round the back of the house to the wood store and retrieved two bags of fish before they headed up behind the back of the houses and vanished into the forest. The dawn was still warming the pinkish-gold sky and even the fishermen were just heading down to the docks to put out for the day as the little group wove their way along the familiar path, the younger ones watching interestedly as Hiccup led them suddenly down into the crack into the cove and vanished. There was an awkward pause as Astrid slid through and then Fishlegs paused, seeing the very narrow gap and his fuller-and 'husky'-figure.

"Um…little help here?' he asked timorously and Gustav and Yaklegs shared a look-and a grin-before standing behind the older boy and shoving with all their might. There were a lot of squeaks and whimpers as Fishlegs struggled through the gap…and finally shot through, like a cork out of a bottle. He gave a scream and tumbled forward off the little stony ledge, landing on his face on the mossy ground.

"Fishlegs?" Gustav yelled down.

"I'm okay!" the husky boy called up as his brother managed to squeeze through, tripped and landed on top of him. "Less okay!" came the muffled addendum. Gustav dissolved into laughter and Tiril almost collapsed with mirth at the sight, though she shimmied through the small space easily and leapt down agilely. And then she looked up and froze, blue eyes growing wide as the boys all stared at the same sight.

Hiccup was standing by the little lake in the cove, the light grey rocky walls warmed by the pinkish-orange light of the rising sun and sitting at his side was the sleek black shape of the Night Fury. Toothless sat back on his haunches, towering above the tall young man, his ear-flaps pricked and wide green eyes focussed intently on the four newcomers. Fishlegs shoved his brother off him and rose to his feet, eyes round with astonished delight.

"Oh Thor…it is real…" he mouthed, slowly taking a step forward.

"He won't attack you…unless you make a move towards me," Hiccup assured him, his hand stretched out to rest on the dragon's flank. The dragon gave a small warble and Hiccup cracked a smile. "Right, Toothless?"

"Toothless?" Fishlegs asked, inching forward and Hiccup looked up as his friend.

"You wanna show 'em, bud?" he asked and the dragon gave his strange, gummy smile. Fishlegs stared…and then Toothless snapped his teeth down and looked at the intruders.

"Retractable teeth!" Fishlegs gasped. "Wow."

"He's bigger than he looked from outside the cove," Yaklegs added, his eyes also fixed on the Night Fury. "What does he eat?"

"Fish," Astrid said, walking forward with the nervous Deadly Nadder hanging back. "They all seem to eat fish." Tiril stared at the blue and golden dragon behind her, her quick eyes seeing the wound.

"How did it get injured?" she asked directly and she didn't miss Astrid's glance towards Hiccup. The auburn-haired teen gave a self-conscious smile.

"I asked Toothless to shoot her-to save Astrid," he confessed and the teens all surged forward, eyes wide as they stared at the young Viking.

"You really flew after her on Toothless?" Yaklegs asked him eagerly.

"I knew it was the only hope she had," Hiccup admitted with a little smile, as Toothless dropped down and settled down by him. "Fortunately, Night Furies are really fast-so we were able to catch them up as they reached the nest…"

"Wait-you found the Nest?" Gustav gasped. "Oh my Thor. Wait until the Chief…"

"No," Hiccup said urgently. "He can't know!"

"But if we can find the Nest, we can stop the raids and…"

"And you'll all be killed," Astrid told them flatly, walking to Stormfly and gently stroking her nose. "We were there-and the dragons raid us because they are controlled by a giant dragon, a Chief…that they feed the food they raid from us!" She stopped and looked at the dragon and Fishleg's mouth dropped open.

"Including you?" he breathed. She nodded, then looked up with a small smile that totally failed to reach her eyes.

"Almost…if not for Hiccup…" she admitted quietly as he walked swiftly to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms gently around her waist. She leaned back against him and exhaled softly.

"I will always come for you, Milady," he murmured and leaned forward to gently kiss the side of her neck. She rested her hands over his and smiled, craning her neck round so he could kiss her properly.

"Thanks, babe," she said. "My hero."

"Ewww! Get a room!" Gustav choked as Hiccup blushed, his eyes sparkling. Tiril smiled.

"They are kinda sweet," she murmured to Yaklegs, causing him to stare at her in shock. It was very un-Tiril-like.

"The dragon is the size of a mountain," Hiccup continued. "It swallowed a Zippleback whole! It…"

"My entire family were killed by dragons," Astrid said sternly, turning to face them. "But my entire Tribe will be slaughtered if we attack. Don't think I don't want it ended-because I do. I don't want any more families to suffer how I have. I don't want children to lose their parents, families their sons and daughters and everyone their neighbours…but I can't see a way to defeat that Chief."

Hiccup hugged her tighter. "Nor me," he murmured. "Not yet."

Toothless warbled and lifted his head, ears pricking. He gestured pointedly at the visitors and his rider gave a smile.

"You're right, bud," he sighed. "We really need to show these guys how completely awesome you are…and why dragons aren't all the menace we thought them to be." Reluctantly releasing Astrid, he turned to their others. "So who wants a ride on a Night Fury?" he asked.

There was a long moment when everyone stared at him. Toothless scrambled to his feet and padded towards them, still giving his gummy smile, his pupils wide and inoffensive looking.

"He likes to have his chin scratched," the auburn-haired young Viking added and Fishlegs stared but his brother was the one who walked forward, offering his hand to be sniffed. And then gently, he scratched the smooth scales very gently. Toothless purred, his eyes closing in pleasure. Yaklegs' mouth dropped open in shock and delight as Toothless leaned into the scratch. His brother swiftly joined him and Fishlegs was just as rapt as he touched his first dragon. Stormfly advanced and nudged against Astrid and the Shield Maiden affectionately stroked the dragon.

"She's beautiful…but more edgy than Toothless," Tiril noted, her eyes trailing over the skittish Nadder. "I mean…" But Astrid gave a small smile.

"She's wounded and alone," she murmured. "She left her tribe, defied her Chief because it was the right thing to do. But the only person she can rely on is Toothless-and me and Hiccup, now." There was definite envy in Tiril's wide, grey-blue eyes, so similar to her cousin Ruffnut's and she stared from the dragon to the young woman. She admired Astrid-all the teens did-and her words really affected the girl.

"And…me…" she offered. She shrugged. "Look-they haven't attacked us, haven't eaten us and I've watched you tame her…so I know it can be done. And I kinda really want one of my own…"

"Even though it's treason?" Astrid asked her dryly. She was rewarded by a brilliant grin.

"Why wouldn't you want a dragon?" Tiril shot back. "Look, if being goody-goody and law-abiding means that Snot and his cronies walk all over you and stab you in the back, why would I want to be?" Then Hiccup stared into Toothless's eyes and the dragon wagged his shoulders, encouraging the young viking to climb into the saddle, resting with ease and practice on the dragon.

"Any takers?" he asked and there was a pause-before Gustav walked forward.

"Me first!" he volunteered to the chagrin of the Ingermans, who were anxiously looking at each other, hoping the other would be first. Hiccup gestured and the younger teen clambered behind him, arms wrapping tightly around Hiccup's narrow waist.

"Hold on tight," Hiccup advised, a grin on his face. "Toothless gets a bit…eager…" And then he leaned forward. Gustav frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked…and then Toothless erupted into the air, climbing fast and hard, wings pumping and eyes fixed on the clouds above. Gustav's scream echoed round Raven Point as they watched the black shape recede and shrink, then roll sideways and dive down, rolling and dinking before zooming up again.

"Ah-Toothless can't resist showing off," Astrid commented smugly, now that her feet were firmly on solid ground. "I think he and Hiccup are secretly daredevils though they're still learning to fly together-but Hiccup seems to have no fear on his dragon and Toothless is the most extreme flier I've seen of any dragon! The number of dives and rolls I see them doing is ridiculous!" As she was speaking, Toothless rolled into a plummet, pulling up at the last moment. Gustav's screams could easily be heard. "My first flight was even worse…because I had given Hiccup a really hard time when I discovered Toothless-and Toothless was determined to make me realise he wasn't happy about it. But I'm starting to fly on Stormfly and though she's pretty extreme as well, she's a good girl…" Fishlegs had gone pale.

"I-I'm not sure I'm cut out for anything too…extreme…" he protested. "Don't you have anything slower?" Yaklegs looked up-and for a moment, his eyes met Tiril's. The younger Ingerman gave a small smile.

"You know Gronckles are slower than Nadders?" he suggested, knowing his brother had a secret admiration for the tough, boulder-class reptiles. There was a pause and Fishlegs managed a hopeful smile.

"Um…that doesn't sound too bad…" he admitted as Toothless finally swooped down and landed lightly a few feet from the little group. As usual, Hiccup's auburn hair was windblown, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy and his hand patted Toothless even as he sat up and checked on his passenger. Gustav was wild-haired, wild-eyed…and almost bouncing with excitement.

"How was it?" Yaklegs asked.

"Totally awesome!" Gustav gushed, his grin almost wider than his face. "Now all I need is my own Monstrous Nightmare…" There was a pause as everyone stared at him and Hiccup stole a small glance at the beautiful blonde Valkyrie who was trying not to laugh.

"Um…how are you getting a Monstrous Nightmare, Gustav?" Hiccup asked curiously and the younger teen stared at him, grinning.

"You're getting him for me!" he said as if it was obvious. "You tamed Toothless and Astrid has Stormfly…" Astrid was smiling now.

"He has a point," she noted as Tiril hesitantly stroked Stormfly. The Nadder trilled gently. "And they seem fairly receptive…" Hiccup gave a shrug.

"But are the dragons?" he asked dryly. "I mean, if you are serious, you have to approach a dragon, try to not get eaten, befriend them by showing trust, create a bond…and manage to keep the secret…"

"I can keep a secret!" Gustav protested, sliding off Toothless.

"Yeah, me too!" Tiril added belligerently.

"Me too!" Fishlegs put in and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, a cynical expression on his face.

"Really?" he teased the husky boy. "Fish-you can't keep a secret to save your life! Or mine!" Brow wrinkling, Fishlegs looked sternly at him.

"I won't let you down, Hiccup," he said as the young blacksmith slid to the ground and faced him, a smile lifting his mouth.

"So…you want a ride on Toothless?" he offered but Fishlegs gulped.

"Prefer a Gronckle," he admitted. Hiccup clapped him on the shoulder, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Me next!" Tiril said, walking forward. "I wanna see if it's as awesome as Gustav thought…" And she stared challengingly up into Hiccup's green eyes.

And then they all froze, hearing shouts from above. They all recognised the voices: Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Lars and Astrid grabbed her axe. Hiccup stared for a long moment, breathing hard before he motioned them to hide in the cave under the entrance. Toothless immediately scampered to his side, nudging him and he managed a very wan smile.

"Hide," he murmured as Astrid shepherded the others into the shelter-but Tiril patted her arm.

"I'll get them away," she volunteered quickly and scrambled up the rocks before she vanished into the gap in the rocks.

"Can we trust her?" Astrid asked pointedly. There was a pause before Yaklegs and Gustav both nodded.

"If she says she'll do something, she does," Gustav assured her.

"And she's still mad at Snot for betraying her cousins," Yaklegs added. "She'll want to put one over on him." Astrid stared at Hiccup and saw the anxiety in his eyes, though he was calmly making sure they were all concealed.

"I hope you're right," she said, "because I really don't want to have to be disappointed once more."


	23. New Friends

**A/N: Yes, a sneak update!**

 **Twenty-Three: New Friends**

Tiril Gunnarson crouched down behind the low thicket, her grey-blue eyes narrowing as Dogsbreath, Sven the Dim, Lars and especially Snotlout were crashing through the forest. If they found Hiccup and Toothless, they would ruin the young man and certainly have him killed. And though a small part of the girl blamed the blacksmith's apprentice for her cousins' disgrace, the rest of her knew that their own actions and especially Snotlout's treachery were to blame.

 _"_ _It was all them, Uncle. I just wanted to shake him up and remind him who was the real Heir…but they wouldn't stop. Tuff kept hitting him and then they both stripped him. They led me away, laughing and I went with them. I never planned to kill him. The twins just thought it would be a laugh…"_

 _Liar,_ she thought, her legs tensing. _They trusted you and thought you were their friend._ Then she erupted from the thicket and dashed across the path, making sure they caught a glimpse of her before she dived through the bracken, hearing them crashing along behind her. She giggled and carefully ducked through a gap between the trees that her cousins had shown her and waited until she heard the screams. There was a patch of brambles and a bee-hive that they had blundered into-the screams were a clue-and she sniggered as she heard them lumbering towards her. And then she ducked through and ran straight into Dogsbreath.

"Hello, Tiril," he growled. She struggled and then gave a broad smile.

"Hey, Dog-what're you doing here?" she asked cheerfully. Snotlout appeared, brambles sticking out to his hair and vest.

"Where's Hiccup?" the Heir growled, his face angry and Tiril managed a shrug.

"D'uh! Not my problem!" she snarked. "I'm looking for sting berries."

"As if we would believe…" Sven began but Snotlout narrowed his eyes.

"What for?" he demanded. The girl laughed at him.

"Ask the twins," she scorned him. "They'd know. Thorston secret!" Instantly, he snatched her braid and tugged her head back, leaning close so the bramble sticking off his helmet brushed her face.

"Imagine I am looking for Useless and find you instead," he breathed. "Think how frustrated I am…" She smirked.

"It makes a fantastic paste that can burn like a bee sting of you apply it to sensitive skin," she revealed, tugging her head free.

"And why aren't you watching to see what Useless is doing up here in the forest?" Snotlout demanded.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" she protested.

"I will be soon, Tiril-and you better remember it!" he menaced as he nodded and gestured to Dogsbreath to release her. "Show me where these berries are. I think we can have some fun feeding them to Useless…"

"Oh, you can't eat them," Tiril told him quickly. "They can be pretty poisonous…"

"Perfect," the Heir said. "And then no one could point at me and say I was to blame for Useless curling up and dying. Helheim-they may even blame Astrid's cooking! That would serve them both right…" The girl stumbled back, Yaklegs's words echoing around her head and a heavy, cold weight settling in her stomach.

 _No, I wouldn't want to live in a village with a Chief who would poison his own cousin and frame an innocent woman for his murder,_ she realised. _It's no prank…_ But she grinned and beckoned to the larger, older teens. "This way!" she invited them and darted off in a specific direction.

"After her!" Snotlout yelled and they ran heedlessly after her as she allowed a small grin to lift her lips. She was light and lithe and they…weren't. This should be fun to watch…

oOo

"He's up to something-I can feel it!" Snotlout growled, slamming his mug of ale down on the table that evening. Tiril had led the pursuers in a merry dance and finally stranded them in a bog that had taken then half an hour scramble out of, stinking and soaked. Dogsbreath was furious but Snotlout had stopped him going after the girl, reminding him that the Thorstons were allies of the Jorgensens and pranking was what they did. Except…

…she had been leading them away from where they were searching for Hiccup and Astrid. Though, Snotlout had to admit, it was a very Thorston thing to do to leave them stuck in the mud. Snotlout shook his head and stared at his cronies, still mucky and stinking. They were Vikings through and through and they didn't do baths very often…though he was making sure that Sven, Lars and especially Dog were staying firmly on the opposite side of the table from him. And, of course, everyone else was giving their table a very wide berth.

"Snotlout-we've been searching the forest for weeks and we haven't found anything! Maybe he just goes for walks in the forest…" Sven the Dim suggested, downing his mead. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Gothi's older sister," he snapped.

"Well, he does go into the forest with Astrid a lot," Dogsbreath mused slowly. "Maybe they're not just walking?" Snotlout stared at him.

"What-are they sitting down as well?" Sven asked. Lars chuckled.

"I guess you could do it sitting…" he sneered. Snotlout banged his fist on the table.

"If she is already putting out for that scrawny fishbone, then I don't see why I shouldn't have my share," he growled. "But I'm not convinced. Keep looking…but first, I think we need to speak to Hiccup and ask him what he's hiding up in Raven Point."

"And Astrid?" Lars asked, his face cruel.

"I think we need to ask her what's been going on as well."

oOo

Hiccup had promised to meet the younger teens in the cove that afternoon an hour before sunset because they were all keen to try bonding with a dragon after their visit was cut short by Snotlout the previous morning. Tiril had got back safely and had winked at him as she trotted past the forge, teasing Gustav that he couldn't keep up with her.

Gobber had been his usual self-cheerful and brash, bad-mouthing the ornery citizens of Berk and their complete disregard for their weapons and Astrid had brought him some lunch from the Great Hall as he had struggled to reshape an axe that Egil the Bald had managed to bend into a curve. Swiping sweat from his red face, Hiccup had thanked her and sat by her, sharing the food and checking that she was safe. The knowledge that Snotlout was making very personal threats against Astrid publicly had set his skin crawling and he was very much on edge.

But after she had gone off to train the younger teens, he turned back to his work It was mid afternoon and Gobber had ambled off to have a chat-and a mead-with Stoick at the Elder's Meeting while most villagers were off doing their afternoon chores. He was so deeply concentrated on his task that he heard nothing until the clang of a weapon on the anvil had him looking up-into the cool blue eyes of the Heir. Eyes widening and backing away, Hiccup found his arms snared and a hand slammed over his mouth. He tried to struggle, desperately fought to break free-but it was too late. Calmly, Snotlout lowered the shutters to the forge so the villagers would imagine the shop was closed before he walked towards his imprisoned cousin.

"Shout out and I will kill you and do the same to Astrid," he threatened calmly. Hiccup paled, emerald eyes wide and dark with fear-before he bit the hand over his mouth.

"They'll know it's you if I am dead and the Chief will make sure you pay properly this time," he breathed daringly. "No one is in any doubt to your jealousy and hatred of me, Snot. So do yourself a favour and go." A fist like an iron bar slammed into the lean Viking's middle and he sagged in Dogsbreath's fierce grip.

"Don't tell me what to do, Useless!" Snotlout sneered. "Now I want to know what you have been doing in the forest with Astrid." Lifting his head, still breathing hard, Hiccup glared at him.

"Walking," he said gruffly. "I turn up beaten again and who are they going to blame?"

"No one will know," Snotlout hissed, leaning close. "There'll be nothing to see…but if you make a noise, I'm gonna do this to Astrid-but where everyone will see…" He cast around and saw a sword sticking out of the fire. "Perfect," he gloated and grabbed at the sword.

His scream echoed round the forge and he dropped the red-hot metal, holding the wrist of his burnt hand and frantically looking around until he saw the bucket of water Gobber and Hiccup used to quench hot metal and thrust his burnt hand in. His sigh of relief echoed round the space.

"Grabbing hot metal will do that," Hiccup commented painfully. "That'll be sore…" Glaring furiously at him, Snotlout saw the thick leather gauntlet and pulled it on, then grabbed the red hot sword and grinned cruelly. "Snotlout-they are going to see if you…" Lars instantly hauled his red tunic up, and he cast a suddenly fearful glance at the Heir, wishing he hadn't removed his leather vest in the heat of the forge. HIs stomach heaved as the red hot metal hovered over his skin.

"If I hear any screams, I'm doing this to Astrid's face," Snotlout threatened. "Now what are you doing in the forest?"

There was a hiss and Hiccup suddenly found his world concentrated to the searing pain in his stomach, his lips pressed together and teeth gritted. His eyes were screwed shut, though tears leaked out and a cold sweat stood out on his brow as his entire body shook with pain. Finally, the metal was pulled away and he lifted his bleary gaze.

"W-walking," he groaned.

"Don't believe you," Snotlout sneered and traced the hot metal across his pale, faintly freckled skin.

"NNNGH! M-maybe…s-sitting down…" Hiccup gasped as soon as he pulled the metal away.

"Told you!" Sven the Dim said triumphantly as Lars rolled his eyes, his grip on Hiccup's arm tightening as he jerked back, the groan barely audible, though his whole shape was trembling with pain. After another long moment, Snotlout dug the sword back into the fire.

"You must enjoy this…" he breathed. "Good, I'm happy to keep going…" Hiccup swallowed the vomit in his throat, blinking muzzily against his spinning head.

"Hate…to put…you out…" he groaned as he tried to jerk his heaving body back. Snotlout concentrated and traced another sizzling line over his skin, grinning at the desperate grunt of pain his cousin gave.

"I can go on all day," the Heir sneered.

"Good…" Hiccup gasped, his legs completely buckling with only the bruising grips on his arms holding him up. "Sure Gobber will be delighted…t'find you here…" Suddenly, Snotlout's hand was tight around his throat and he choked, emerald gaze wide with sudden fear and shock.

"You are not to say a word to anyone, Useless-or I will do this to Astrid…how do you think that pretty face will look with burns over it? And maybe give her something else to remember me by since no one will want to look at her or touch her after I've finished…" Snotlout hissed.

"Sure…she'll remember…without any reminder…" Hiccup choked out as the grip eased for a second until the fist cracked across his face. _And I love her no matter what she looks like. No matter what you try to do…though I would die to stop you…_ He flew sideway, slamming against the anvil, curled on his side. He didn't move until they slammed out of the forge and then bit down on his lip, stifling a pained whine. Six oozing burns were marked across his pale stomach and he finally eased his tunic down over the wounds. "Sure I will too…" he whispered, resting his head on the ground.

For a long moment, he lay, listening to the pounding of blood in his ears and the crackle of wood in the fire. Eventually, he took a shuddering breath and pushed himself up into a shaky sitting position, before dragging himself across the floor and painfully pulling himself to his feet. Head gently spinning, he reached up and managed to snag the little sticky pot of ointment that Gobber always kept if he or his assistant got too close to the hot metal in the forge before he sank onto the stool, soothing the paste over the wounds with a shaking hand. Achingly, he wound some old bandages around his skinny middle to protect the injuries and finally eased the tunic properly down. And he stayed there for a very long time, breathing hard and wondering how he could managed to conceal this from the others.

He was slow and very measured as he arrived at the cove, keeping his body still and teeth gritted as he carefully clambered down to be greeted by an over-eager Night Fury. Toothless knocked him to the floor and he yelped, arms wrapped across his middle, shielding his body from the eager licking and butting that the dragon.

"Easy, bud," Hiccup said quietly. "Bit sore here. I'm gonna need your help and we have to make sure Astrid doesn't know…"

"Doesn't know what?" she asked pointedly, walking over to stand by him and offering him a hand as she pushed the Night Fury back. His grip closed round hers and she easily pulled him to his feet.

"Pulled something while I was in the forge," he said hoping she would buy his lie. He knew he was a horrible liar but he had to try. Her hand instantly dropped to his middle but he gently caught her questing touch and pushed it away. "Um…really sore," he admitted honestly as she stared into his face, quick eyes seeing the faint bruise from the punch on his pale skin. Her touch ghosted the welt and he sighed.

"Babe?" she murmured softy. His hand covered hers.

"Snotlout paid me a visit," he sighed. "Um…made some threats against you, punched me a couple of times…nothing I haven't had a hundred times before…" She sighed.

"You know, I hate that he feels he can do that," she murmured. "And are you sure he just gave you a few punches? He has been combing the forest for weeks…" He smiled and his emerald eyes lit with his gratitude at her concern.

"He knows he can't do anything too obvious, or people would ask questions," he reminded her and pressed a small kiss on her lips. "But thank you, Astrid." Then he turned to the waiting teens.

"About time," Tiril commented. The young couple looked up and Hiccup smiled.

"If you hope to win the friendship of a dragon, you have to be patient," he told them pointedly, turning carefully to face them. "And you need trust. The dragon has to trust you and you have to trust the dragon. You have to wait for it to come to you and recognise you as the one for him."

"Or her," Tiril put in. They stared at her. "Hey-I was just putting it out there!" she protested.

"Hey-I am trusting you," Hiccup pointed out. "Be careful in the forest-I'm not sure that Snot and his gang aren't still out there looking for us." He paused. "And what we are doing is treason, pure and simple," he reminded them sternly. "So anyone who wants out now is free to go…"

"No they're not," Astrid reminded him, reaching for her axe. "Anyone who wants out now is heading direct to Valhalla…" Hiccup turned back to face her and sighed.

"Knowing the truth about dragons isn't the same as training your own…" he said calmly.

"It's as close as," Fishlegs pointed out. Gustav was more direct.

"This isn't getting me my Monstrous Nightmare!" he whined.

"Hey-you may just get a Gronckle!" Tiril teased him, not noticing that the Ingermans both blushed.

"Hey, Gronckles are awesome, able to eat rocks, with armoured hide, immune to dragon root and…" Fishlegs began but Tiril raised her hand and made a talking gesture.

"Bored now," she commented. "Look-no one's guaranteed anything-or even if a dragon will bond with us-isn't that right?" There was a pause and Hiccup nodded.

"There are no guarantees-never said there would be," he told her honestly. "I can give you a shot and help you try. All I can do. The rest is up to you." The younger teens shared a glance.

"We accept," Yaklegs said firmly as the auburn-haired young man swung his leg over the Night Fury's back.

"Fly me up, bud," he murmured, leaning forward over the saddle and feeling the dragon launch, flapping easily over the lip of the cove and into the forest proper. Astrid watched him vanish then gestured to the entrance.

"I'm not as patient as Hiccup," she commented, leaping lithely up and vanishing though the crack. "Guys-you'll have to help Fish through…" And then she scrambled up top-to see Hiccup sagging forward on Toothless, his head turned away-though his posture spoke of pain.

"He's hurt," Tiril commented softly, arriving swiftly at her side. "He doesn't want you to know."

"He doesn't want anyone to know," Astrid replied thoughtfully. "He's spent the last three years without anyone to talk to-and years before that as well. And you know Hooligans…no point in showing weakness-all it earns you is scorn…"

"Who's earning scorn?" Gustav asked, bright-eyed.

A roar silenced them all and they all turned to the lean shape on the Night Fury.

"Not Toothless," Hiccup told them as they all spun, the bushes behind them rustling. And abruptly, a brown lumpy shape flew out, ridiculously small wings flapping furiously. Fishlegs's eyes widened in shock and sudden excitement.

"Oooh!" he squealed. "Aren't you just beautiful!" Heedless, he took a couple of steps forward. "You are so cute. I can't imagine you being a mean dragon at all…"

"Um…Fish…Gronckles do still attack us during raids…." Hiccup pointed out dryly though Fishlegs wasn't listening, almost quivering with excitement at getting so close to his favourite breed of dragon. The dragon paused, surprised. The large human facing her wasn't retreating and wasn't afraid. In fact he radiated…excitement. And he certainly didn't look threatening. So she landed.

"Hiccup…" Fishlegs murmured. "What do I do now?"

"Approach her slowly, keep talking and then offer your hand, palm forward and look away…" the auburn-haired man said calmly.

"That's insane!" Gustav hissed.

"You give her your trust…and she will respond, Fish," Hiccup assured him. "Trust me." There was a pause and then Fishlegs nodded, smiling and looking into the yellow eyes, noting the black pupils had widened and looked more friendly.

"Um…my name's Fishlegs Ingerman and I really love Gronckles," he said as he inched close. "You guys are so tough and so brave and I would really love for you to be my friend…" He extended his pudgy right hand and paused, then turned away, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

He heard his brother gasp at the same time as he felt the lumpy warm hide of the dragon press into his palm and he warily opened his eyes to meet the happy expression on the Gronckle's face. Fishlegs grinned and gave a little squeak.

"Oooh-hello!" he said eagerly and embraced the dragon, feeling the heavy body wiggle as the dragon wagged herself, her thick tail almost as thick and heavy as her head. "Who's a handsome boy then?" Hiccup face-palmed as Toothless made a very obvious laughing noise.

"Um…try again," Hiccup suggested, resting his hand against his middle. Astrid frowned and then looked back at the dragon.

"Fishlegs-stop insulting the girls," she advised him and his eyes popped wide.

"You're a girl?" Fishlegs asked in shock as the Gronckle licked him eagerly, her cute face expressing her happiness. Gustav was laughing uncontrollably and Tiril was holding her sides and giggling. "Awww…don't worry, girl. I love you. You're…my Meatlug!"

"Trust Fishface to even find a lame name for his dragon," Gustav commented to Yaklegs, who elbowed him in the side.

"Hey-he's my brother!" the younger Ingerman protested.

"It is a lame name!" Gustav retorted.

"Not as lame as Toothless," Tiril added.

"At least that's descriptive," Yaklegs argued.

"Ah-hem!" Astrid said, folding her arms and glaring at them. "Do you want to carry on or shall we just discuss dragon names?" The three teens looked up, all embarrassed, as Fishlegs glared but Hiccup walked over towards them, stiff but focussed. He was pale but his eyes were glittering as he smiled.

"Let's see if we can find you some dragons," he said.

No one was surprised when Yaklegs bonded with a grey and brown Gronckle that he named Stoneskin or that Meatlug and Stoneskin immediately began to nuzzle affectionately against each other. Gustav was clearly set on his Monstrous Nightmare, annoying Astrid by describing a Deadly Nadder that almost pinned his ears to the trunk of a spruce as 'too spiky'. What shocked her even more was that Tiril had fearlessly approached, offering her hand to the green and white dragon that paused, chirped warily before pressing her beak-like face into her hand. She had called her friend 'Jadespine' as Gustav laughed on and continued his search for a suitable dragon. He got hit in the face by a Terrible Terror, had another Deadly Nadder almost impale him and got batted aside by a green Zippleback that lumbered off almost in a huff. But the young teen was undeterred, stubbornly peeking through the undergrowth until he found a young brown and purple Monstrous Nightmare, quietly dozing…until Gustav happened on him.

"Yes!" the black-haired boy exclaimed as the others watched on.

"Keep an eye on him, bud," Hiccup murmured. "If he looks like he's about to be cremated, could you rescue him?" Toothless rolled his eyes but nodded as his rider leaned against him.

"But not too soon?" Astrid asked, drifting over. "Lightly toasted would do just fine…" Hiccup cast her a small smile, knowing she didn't want the annoying but harmless young man hurt any more than he did.

"Give him a break," he suggested gently. "I know he's mini-Snot but his heart's in the right place…most of the time…" She leaned against him and he calmly wrapped an arm around her. And they both watched with a smile as the determined younger teen approached the Monstrous Nightmare cheerfully, barely containing his excitement and offered his trust without hesitation. There was almost no pause before the dragon pressed his face into Gustav's hands and the boy gave a whoop of triumph.

"YEAH! Monstrous Nightmare it is!" he yelled as the dragon butted him and then licked him eagerly. "Gerroff!" he added.

The sounds of steps crashing through the forest quietened them again and Hiccup gestured urgently for them to lead their dragons back to the cove. But they were closing and though his eyes were dark with fear, he gestured for Toothless to grab Astrid.

"Take them back to the cove, Milady," he said desperately. "Snot and his gang can't find them now."

"Then let me…" she began but he shook his head, Snotlout's obvious threats rolling around his head.

"No-I'll lead them away!" he said stubbornly and turned to Toothless. "Take her, bud!" he commanded and the Night Fury grabbed her in his paws and launched. She gave a scream and cursed as the black dragon gave a small warble and the other dragons all grabbed their new riders and headed after the Night Fury. Hiccup watched them go, then turned away, shambling through the bushes, making enough noise to distract the pursuers. His middle was hurting fiercely at the exertion but he could hear the sounds of pursuit coming after him. Breathing scorching his chest, he tried to speed up…and then a shape reared above him.

Hands grabbed him and he thrashed and fought fiercely as ropes wound around him. And then a huge shape in unfamiliar, mismatched armour reared above him.

"Now what 'ave we got 'ere?" the captor growled.


	24. The Wrong Enemies

**Twenty-Four: The wrong enemies**

Hiccup stared up, emerald eyes wide and limbs held helpless by strong arms. His first almost-relieved thought- _thank Thor, it's not Snotlout!-_ was rapidly replaced by the horrible realisation that his captors were, in fact, Outcasts. The men who were exiled from Berk and other Viking islands for the most heinous of crimes had occupied an especially inhospitable volcanic island not that far from Berk and their leader, Alvin 'the Treacherous' was an old foe of Stoick. As the Chief's son, he had endured lengthy diatribes against Outcasts in general and Alvin in particular and he knew there was a history between his father and the Outcast that meant the men loathed each other. And the one thing that repeated itself across his brain was _Don't tell them you're Stoick's son!_

Alvin the Treacherous leered at him, squinting at the skinny young man writhing in his men's grasps.

"Do I know yer?" he leered.

 _Yup. You met me when I was ten and even skinnier, smaller and more useless than I am now. Admittedly my hair was lighter and really straight then and I was a mess of freckles and frankly I probably only reached your waist so…I really hope the old Haddock family resemblance doesn't kick in…though I'm not huge and I don't have flaming red hair or a beard or my Dad's voice that you can hear almost from the next island…_

"N-no?" Hiccup managed. "Are-are you Outcasts?" Alvin leaned closer and grinned mellowly.

"'Ow did yer guess?" he growled. "Is it the nose?"

"Um…why-why are you here?' the young man asked warily. It wasn't hard to play it anxious and his slight stammer did help the impression, especially as it was obvious that Alvin didn't recognise him.

"Shopping," Alvin laughed, gesturing to his men, who already had a half-dozen dead boars hanging from spits and a dead Gronckle as well. Unable to stop himself, Hiccup winced, seeing the gentle creature dead and feeling a shiver of dismay at the sight.

"Um…shopping?" Hiccup asked. "Doesn't that involve paying?" The fist that met his middle crushed the air from him and the impact on his recent wounds had hid vision greying and breath juddering in his throat. He sagged, his consciousness fading until the man holding him jerked him violently and the movement dragged him back to the imperfect present.

"Yer may 'ave a point," Alvin conceded, tapping his bearded chin thoughtfully. "Shopping does imply some form of remuneration. But…" His voice hardened. "Berk owes us far more than these few cuts of meat…and maybe a few slaves…" Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he struggled against the grips on his arms. He shook his head vehemently.

"Oh no no no no no…" he muttered. "Please…I have something to live for now…" Alvin leaned close.

"So what can yer do, boy?" he sneered.

"I-I'm just an apprentice blacksmith…" he gabbled. "I'm less than nobody but I have a girl…please…" _Please don't do this. Gods, what will Astrid do if I am taken to Outcast? What will Toothless?_

"Perfick," Alvin gloated. "Is she 'ere? I'm sure she could keep somebody company on the trip back ter yer new home!" Taking a shuddering breath, Hiccup lifted his chin, staring defiantly into the cold dark eyes of the Outcast. Dusk was falling through the forest and he hoped the shadows would conceal Astrid and the others.

"She's away," he told his captor. "You missed her." A huge hand closed around his neck and he gulped as Alvin leaned close.

"Then I'm gonna 'ave ter make do with yer, boy!" he sneered. "Take 'im ter the ship!"

oOo

"If anyone stands in my way, I'm going to axe them into a dozen pieces!" Astrid snarled, facing the others. Fishlegs and Yaklegs shared a look before the older brother stood forward.

"Er…no one is going to stand in your way," Fishlegs soothed her, his eyes fixed on her gleaming axe blade. "But can you just think first? I mean, if it is Snotlout, racing in will only get Hiccup hurt worse…"

"If you had let me attack them, he wouldn't get hurt at all!" she hissed.

"Hey-Hiccup got Toothless to take you back here!" Gustav protested to the furious Shield Maiden. She snapped round to turn on the Night Fury and the black dragon cringed back, making a small whimpering noise, his ear-flaps flattened back.

"Astrid! Hiccup just wanted you to be safe," Tiril cut in, backing up as the furious blonde rounded on her. She took a quick breath because angry Astrid was pretty fearsome and none of them wanted to stand in her way. "Look-maybe we can sneak back up and see what's going on." She chewed her lip. "I didn't hear any screams…and Snot loves hearing people scream…"

"Yeah-it really makes him feel big when he has people begging," Gustav admitted and then looked embarrassed. "He told me," he added defensively. Ignoring him, Astrid turned to Stormfly and gently stroked her nose.

"Stay here with Toothless, girl," she said softly. "I need to find Hiccup…" The Deadly Nadder chirped and bounded over towards Jadespine and begin what looked like a conversation as her rider sprinted to the entrance to the cove, her axe clamped in her hand. Without hesitation, the others ran after her, with even Fishlegs managing to get through the narrow entrance without delay. Astrid was direct, sprinting back to where they had last seen Hiccup, her eyes easily picking out the tracks through the gloomy forest-and then she paused, dropping to a crouch, her azure eyes fixated on the large armoured figures trampling through the undergrowth.

"Those aren't Snot's gang," Gustav whispered loudly before Astrid slapped her hand hard over his mouth and dragged him back. Helmeted heads snapped round and the Outcasts peered disinterestedly in the direction of the sound and then turned back to their work.

"Outcasts," Fishlegs breathed, peering worriedly. There hadn't been many Outcast raids for a couple of years but that they had invaded now was a really bad sign. And this didn't look so much like an invasion-more like a scouting party…

"'Ow many of them boars 'ave yer got?" a loud voice asked and a huge man lumbered into view.

"Two dozen, plus three wild yaks and eight sheep," a man replied gruffly. "But only the one slave…"

Gustav flinched as the hand across his mouth tightened furiously.

"One is hardly worth it," Alvin announced thoughtfully. "And probably more trouble than he's worth. Sarcastic little bastard as well. Unless we find some more, I'll use 'im ter leave Stoick a message. Take 'im down to the beach and I'll gut him myself before we leave if he's all we can find. We'll leave 'im above the tide line to make sure the Hooligans find 'im…as a warning we can come and go as we please."

The teens all shared worried glances before staring at the blonde. Astrid's face was unreadable though her eyes betrayed her concern, but she remained silent, observing the intruders. Astrid motioned them to remain silent as they headed down towards the beach after the Outcasts, keeping their distance and observing the single boat of Outcasts pulled up on the grey sand in a rocky cove. Astroid ducked down and scanned the dusk-swathed beach, seeing the stolen animals and the dead Gronckle before she relaxed slightly at the familiar tall skinny shape tied up by a rock on the beach. Hiccup's hands were roped behind his back, his auburn hair dishevelled and head bowed. An Outcast kicked at him as he sat there and there was an audible yelp, making Astrid stiffen in anger. As she watched, he lifted his head and glared defiantly at his captors, his skin warmed slightly by the torches and the driftwood fire burning by the boat.

"I'm sure you won't have room for me on your boat with all that cargo," Hiccup suggested reasonably. "If you just let me go, I promise not to tell anyone…" A passing Outcast kicked him again. "Hey!" he protested, wincing but Alvin lumbered over to loom over him, dark eyes narrowing with naked menace.

"Yer a slave and when we get yer back ter Outcast Island, I'm gonna take pleasure in shuttin' up that sassy mouth o'yers!" he yelled. "We're gonna get some more bodies and then yer smug Berkians can learn who is the boss!"

"Stoick the Vast. Every day of the week," Hiccup replied smartly and earned himself another kick. Alvin went puce and grabbed the front of this tunic, hauling him up and off the ground.

"You are going to regret that," he menaced and he threw Hiccup back against the rock. He hit with a groan and sagged, bowing forward to protect his aching body. "Savage! Where's our man in Berk?" There was a pause and the Outcast came forward, his manner subdued though there was still cruelty in his eyes.

"The old fool is late," he growled.

"'Ere-who yer calling an old fool?" Hiccup stiffened as the horribly familiar voice echoed across the damp sands and the thin, unpleasant shape with the straggly beard, staff and mean eyes approached.

"Mildew," he breathed. "I mean, it makes sense but…"

"What's that doing 'ere?" Mildew snarked, seeing the slumped shape. Emerald eyes snapped up and the old man grinned. "Oh, this is perfect!" he scoffed. Alvin scowled.

"Yer late!" he sneered but Mildew was approaching the prisoner like a man coming forward to squash an unpleasant bug.

"You know who this is?" he gloated as Hiccup felt his breathing accelerate.

"Just the Blacksmith's Apprentice!" Alvin sneered. Mildew leered back.

"No," he said grimly. "This troublemaking runt is the son of Stoick the Vast."

 _Yup. And that happened. Thanks a bunch, Mildew._

""E said 'e were nobody," Alvin snapped, glaring at the slumped shape, before reaching forward and grabbing a painful handful of the shaggy auburn hair. Hiccup felt his face forced up to meet the furious glare of the Outcast leader.

"Um…surprise?" he managed with a small smile. "I really don't want to put you to any trouble…" The grip on his hair intensified and he hissed in pain.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alvin spat. "This means yer really going ter give me some fun when yer get back ter Outcast Island." He leaned close. "Yer know, I was going ter gut yer here on the beach and leave yer remains as a warning but this will be so much more fun…"

"Well…much as I agree with the 'not gutting me' plan, Al, I still think it would be more fun to let me go and stay here on Berk…" Hiccup managed painfully, earning himself a slap across the face. As Alvin was about four times his weight and width, the blow had his vision greying and blood smeared across his mouth as the Outcast leader threw him back against the rock.

"Yer gonna learn ter respect me," he hissed. Hiccup groaned.

"Respect…the beard…" he managed. "Really…great work…could almost lose a yak in there…the 'sideswiped by a hurricane' look is really working for you…"

The watching Astrid winced as he was slapped again, sinking back and glancing at her companions: every eye was on her, recognising her prowess as a warrior and her ability to formulate a plan. Then she nodded.

"Fish, Gustav-go round the left edge of the bay and distract them. Keep out of sight and do not engage directly but make them come looking for you!" she commanded. There was a pause as Fishlegs visibly paled but Gustav was grinning in excitement. "Yaklegs, Tiril-take the right edge-up on that rise. As soon as Fish and Gustav distract them, start lobbing rocks at the Outcasts. Keep them off balance but if they start coming towards you, withdraw!"

"What will you be doing?" Fishlegs asked, seeing the grim determination in her face.

"I'm getting backup…and then I'm taking them down!" she growled. "No one treats my boyfriend like that!" There was a pause and all of the others stared at her. There was a whole world of menace in those words that none of them wanted to tempt. They nodded and slid off to their stations as Astrid crawled back and raced back up the slope towards the Cove, knowing that she needed her dragon. The dusk forest was eerie as never before, knowing that there were Outcasts prowling and that getting captured was not an option. And then there were still Snot and Dogsbreath and the others wandering around, trying to harm Hiccup. She growled in her throat and accelerated on…

…and came face to face with Lars and Sven the Dim. Both of them looked shocked and then delighted to see her, their cruel faces folding into triumphant expressions as they lunged for her…

…but Astrid was fed up of being a victim, furious at herself for getting captured by a dragon and treated as a pawn by Snotlout in his vendetta against his predecessor as Heir to Berk. For Thor's sake, she was a Hofferson! Niece of 'Fearless' Finn and Grand-daughter of 'Fearless' Freja! So as they tried to grab her, she ripped the axe from its usual position slung over her back and spun, using the flat of the blade to clang hard into Sven's face. He look at her in shock, blood dripping from his broken nose and then he went down like a felled tree, landing untidily in a patch of thistles. Lars roared and dragged out his own axe but Astrid was quick and agile, ducking, leaping and diving as she rained blow after blow on the huge but stupid young man before finally disarming him and slamming his head back against a tree, knocking him out as well. Panting with the exertion and kicking him for good measure, she turned and sprinted up the slope, cursing them roundly under breath and hoping the delay they caused hadn't lost her the chance to rescue her friend.

"STORMFLY!" she yelled, changing direction as she headed back to the cove. "TOOTHLESS!" She stumbled and her knees met the muddy ground, tripping over a bramble that was barely visible in the enclosing gloom. "STORMFLY! Please, girl-I need you!"

And then they were there, the Nadder and the Night Fury suddenly emerging from the gloom, summoned by the urgency on her calls. Astrid sighed, randomly realising that a Viking had never been so relieved to see two dragons before. She proffered them her hands and they pressed their muzzles into her shaking palms.

"Hiccup's in trouble," she said breathlessly. "He's on the beach. The Outcasts have him…"

Toothless gave a desperate roar, already understanding the word 'Hiccup' and her tone of voice. Less sure of what was happening but responsive to her human, Stormfly lowered her head, bending forward to offer Astrid a ride and she grinned, leaping onto the Nadder with relief. She made sure her axe was secure and then she held on as Stormfly launched, arrowing up into the darkening sky, the western horizon warmed by the last pink dregs of the day. The leathery flap behind her told her that Toothless was following, his green eyes almost glowing in the gloom.

"Toothless," she called, unsure if the dragon would even listen to her, "will you let me lead? I promise, I won't let anything happen to Hiccup-but I do think we need to make sure we get him away safely. Okay?"

There was a reluctant warble from behind her and she grinned as they swooped down, circling high and unseen above the beach. There was a pause and then she groaned, staring at the five bound shapes by the rock. Yaklegs and Gustav were arguing over whose fault it had been that they had been captured while Tiril was yelling insults at the Outcasts, who were laughing at the younger teens. Alvin was pacing back and forth, a leg of mutton roasting over the fire behind him as the invaders finished loading the ship.

"'Iccup-yer should tell yer friends ter be quiet or I may 'ave ter make them…" the Outcast leader growled.

"Hey, I can hardly stop them wanting to act like Hooligans," the auburn-haired Viking told him calmly. "I mean, this is our island…" Alvin grabbed his tunic and hauled him up again, so angry he was almost spitting in Hiccup's face.

"Not for long," he promised. "I am coming back and reclaiming this place and I wanna see your father's face when he sees me with you in chains at my heel…"

"You know Stoick won't just give up, even if you do have prisoners," Hiccup told him warily, expecting the impact as he was thrown to the ground once more.

"Get off him!" Gustav shouted.

"Yeah-he can't help you're never going to win…" Yaklegs added as the Outcast turned on him.

"But I am," he sneered as Mildew grinned nastily at them.

"I'll just tell yer parents you decided to run away and betray Berk," Mildew sneered. "That will mean yer will never be welcome back. And when Alvin takes over Berk-and he _will_ take over Berk-your families will suffer for your actions." There was a pause as four sets of eyes widened in shock.

"Let them go," Hiccup said quietly. "Take me as your prisoner. I am more than enough to bargain with the Chief." _I hope. But probably not. I'm sorry, Astrid._

"I think I'll need all the slaves I can get ter get ready fer the attack!" Alvin sneered, kicking out at the young Viking once more. He winced, falling silent as Mildew nodded.

"I better get back," he said reluctantly, enjoying the sight of the youngsters imprisoned. "And make sure yer hard on him." He gestured to the listing Hiccup, who was resting back against the rock, biting his lip against a groan. "Shame. I would've enjoyed seeing yer break him…"

"Just do yer part!" Alvin warned him and with a snort, Mildew trudged back up the beach, up the little path and into the forest. Staring after him for only a moment, the Outcast turned to the fire and grabbed a burning piece of kindling, then gestured to one of his men. "'Old 'im fer me," he ordered as the Outcast grabbed Hiccup and stood behind him, holding him helpless. "Okay…let's see 'ow brave yer are, boy. If yer can get through this without screamin', I'll let yer friends go…"

"What is it about people and hot objects?" Hiccup groaned, writhing and struggling against the unbreakable grip. "I made you a very reasonable offer…"

"And I'm makin' another one," Alvin growled, grabbing his face in one meaty hand and lifting the red-hot end of the piece of wood. "Which eye don't yer need?"

The Outcast holding Hiccup jerked and collapsed backwards, ripping the young man away from impending torture and landing dead on the damp sand with a very familiar axe sticking out of his back. Hiccup stared up in relief and shock, then rolled over, swiping the very frayed ropes around his wrists-that he had been stealthily rubbing desperately against the rock-against the keen blade and slicing them free. As he looked up, two purple blasts landed between himself and Alvin, tossing the huge man back into the shallows with a splash. The Outcasts turned as a blast of incredibly brilliant fire raked across the beach and a volley of spines stitched the hull of the Outcast ship and impaled three Outcasts.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Hiccup yelled, grabbing Astrid's axe and turning-to see Alvin snatch his own weapon and run at him. Stumbling backwards, he swiftly sliced Fishlegs's ropes. "Free the others," he said, standing valiantly between the teens and the charging Outcast. He had been shown how to use the axe when he was younger-all of them had-but though he could handle one easily as a smith, he was still pretty useless in actually using one as a weapon…but he had a nasty suspicion Alvin was an expert. Then he stumbled back a pace and managed to parry the first two hefty blows that Alvin landed on the axe though the third was so hard it knocked him off his feet.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs's voice almost broke his concentration as he slammed the axe up and managed to block the blow aimed at his heart, though Alvin was using his weight to force the blade down, closer and closer to his chest.

"Go!" he hissed. "Please…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a familiar voice snarled and he felt the edge of the blade reach his tunic.

"Wait yer turn, girl…" Alvin sneered, pressing down and grinning as he saw the young man shrink back, though the blade still rested against his chest. Another couple of inches and it would be all over…

"Toothless! NOW!" And Hiccup immediately closed his eyes as a small but powerful purple plasma blast threw the Outcast back and the pressure on the axe vanished. Two ferocious shapes advanced, spines and blasts chasing the Outcasts back. Hiccup peered up to see Savage drag the semi-conscious and lightly smoking Alvin into the ship and push away but he was too exhausted to even consider trying to do any more, dropping his head back as the Outcast ship vanished into the darkness. Then an upside down blonde goddess leaned over him.

"Is that my axe?" Astrid asked and he gave a small rueful smile, offering the handle up to her.

"Just keeping it warm," he mumbled as she slung it over her back and offered him her hand. Gratefully, he took it and allowed himself to be pulled up-and into a fierce hug. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her as well, allowing all the tension and fear to melt away in relief.

"I was so worried, babe," she said softly, feeling him shivering.

"Um…probably not as worried as I was," he admitted, burying his face in her hair. "But I knew my ferocious girlfriend was still free and I knew you could take them."

"With the dragons," she admitted, staring up into his face. There were fresh bruises and her mind rolled back to how gingerly he had been moving earlier. "You okay, babe?" He nodded.

"Almost," he managed ambiguously. Her arms tightened around him as she turned her head to glare at the others. "And what were you all thinking? I told you to stay out of sight, withdraw if approached and not engage with them! What part of that was not clear?"

"Um…the part where Fish fell down the slope and landed on that mean-faced one…Savage, was it?" Gustav offered.

"Or where Tiril yelled 'All Outcasts are wimps!' before knocking me into the ivy bush?" Yaklegs asked belligerently.

"Hey-they had just kicked Hiccup again and I wanted to distract them! That _was_ the plan, wasn't it?" Tiril replied.

"Mutton-heads," Astrid growled as Hiccup lifted her chin with a gentle finger and kissed her.

"Thank you," he murmured as a warble sounded, followed by an impact that knocked them both to the damp ground. "And thank you, buddy. And you, Stormfly. I think we were doomed otherwise." Fishlegs nodded, his face thoughtful.

"Mildew is in league with the Outcasts," he said solemnly. "We have to tell Stoick…" Rubbing Toothless affectionately, Hiccup looked up and shook his head.

"And say what?" he sighed. "There's no proof, guys. Mildew is an elder and like him or not…"

"NOT!" everyone said together.

"…yeah, agree with you, by the way," he grinned ruefully. "Like him or not, he is very adept at manipulating the village. No one would believe us. I mean, I have zero credibility, Astrid has had words with Mildew multiple times so he'll claim it's fabricated, Tiril…well, you're a pranking Loki-worshipping Thorston…"

"Gunnarson, but I get the meaning," she sniped.

"…Fish and Yak are…well, not very good Vikings and Gustav is…Gustav," Hiccup sighed.

"Hey! What's wrong with being Gustav?" the boy in question protested.

"Where do you want me to start?" Yaklegs shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Astrid growled. "So what do we do?" Hiccup sighed: they were all looking at him as if he was their leader. And probably he was. He'd introduced them all to dragons and going out and bonding with dragons this particular evening had gotten them into this mess. But they may just be the answer…

"The dragons!" he murmured. "Astrid-you got them to fight for us. They took out the Outcasts and drove them away. And while we can't say anything to the Chief… _we_ know about Mildew's treachery. And we can keep an watch on him." Gustav and Yaklegs shared a look and nodded eagerly. "And in the meantime, we need to start training. You have bonded with your dragons-but that is only the start of it. You need to learn how to fly them…and then we need to work out how to use them to defend our island."

.

 **A/N: Bonus updates on Sunday and Tuesday!**


	25. Defenders of Berk

**Twenty-Five: Defenders of Berk**

It was dark and cold when they finally made it back to the village, having finished off the roasted mutton in the Outcast camp. The teens had been enthused at the prospects of becoming defenders of the tribe and were planning when they could come up to the cove for lessons, leaving the exhausted Hiccup wondering when he would fit in all the training around his smithing and general avoiding Snotlout. But the spark of determination that lay buried in his breast, the last vestiges of his duty as Heir, kicked him and reminded him that he could do this. So he had agreed and set the next date.

But in the quiet of Astrid's house, she had lit the fire and then turned to him, eyes sweeping over his stiff form and the developing bruises on his face.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, advancing rapidly on him. His eyes widened and he backed up a step.

"That if I could get the kids and Fish away, then I would have achieved something…" he mumbled, his eyes dropping. Astrid paused and then slowly approached him, her hand gently reaching out and snaring his.

"I meant me," she said more gently, ducking her head to try to lock her azure eyes with his emerald gaze. He gave a rueful version of his lopsided smile.

"Ah," he managed and shrugged. "I thought it was Snotlout and he made some pretty specific threats against you…which I really couldn't risk…" Her eyes flashed with irritation.

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" she asked him and he nodded with a sigh.

"I was hoping you could take care of me too?" he asked with a hopeful look. "I mean, if Snot and his gang got their hands on me, I needed you to rescue me." Her eyes narrowed as she processed his words. Her hand drifted down and brushed over his midriff.

"Did you need someone to rescue you this morning?" she asked him softly, feeling his hands curl around hers and carefully lift them from his middle.

"Snotlout has fixated on you now, Astrid-because he knows hurting you will hurt me," he told her seriously. "He threatened to harm you…badly…"

"I met Sven and Lars in the forest on the way to get the dragons," she revealed, seeing his head snap up, his eyes narrowing with concern. Then she gave her smug smile. "Took 'em out, babe. I needed to get help for you." He gave a small, proud smile.

"Be careful," he repeated. "If all four of them were there, you might not be so lucky…"

"Show me," she said gently and tugged at the hem of his tunic, seeing faint stains against the woollen fabric. Nodding, he lifted the fabric up, hissing in pain as he slid the fabric over his shoulders and off. Immediately, Astrid's quick fingers began unfastening the bandages, leaning forward as she unwrapped his middle and hissed in shock at the burns. "Hiccup! Oh Thor…you should have told me…" His hand rose to gently lift her chin.

"And do what?" he asked calmly. "Look pathetic? Have you storming off to threaten Snotlout? Astrid-there's nothing to be done except be grateful it was done to me, not you…" Her eyes widened then and her expression turned stricken. His fingers stroked her cheek, tracing along her jaw. "I would suffer every agony in the Nine Realms before I let him mutilate you."

"That rancid mud-sucking yak-loving son of a deformed half-troll…" she growled and he gave a chuckle.

"And there's the woman who killed an Outcast with a single axe throw in the dark while flying on a dragon," he smirked. "Astrid, just bind them up again and we can get some rest. It's been a long and far-too-exciting day…" Professionally, she got him to sit on the bed and carefully salved and rebound his wounds, wincing at the bruises from where he had been kicked. Wordlessly, she gave him an old green tunic to sleep in-made from the remains of the tunic that the twins had destroyed and he slipped it on before resting back and watching her. He never tired of seeing her rebraid her hair before bed and make her final preparations, his heart fluttering like a bird in his chest and swelling with his love for her. Quietly, she shed her armour and climbed into bed next to him, pressing her body gently against his and wrapping her arms around him. His head nuzzled affectionately against her.

"You know you're almost a hero and they may give your word some credence against Mildew?" she murmured, her head burrowing against his shoulder. He nodded.

"But there's an abyss between 'almost a hero' and 'hero'," he reminded her. "And this is Berk. They'd ask why we were in the forest at dusk rather than focus on the Outcasts who are clearly planning an attack." She sighed, her eyes closing.

"Sadly, you're right," she groaned. "They really are mutton-heads, sometimes…"

"Completely…but they're better than Outcasts, Berserkers or Meatheads…" he confirmed, twitching the fur over her carefully.

"You do know that you need more weapons lessons?" she murmured. "I mean, good with a sword-horrible with an axe…" His mouth lifted in a smile.

"Thought I'd leave that to the expert," he mumbled but her eyes opened for a moment and she looked up into his relaxed face.

"Being able to fight may save your life, dragon boy," she reminded him. "I almost lost you today. Don't want that to happen again…"

"Um…same here," he admitted. "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"No chance," she smiled and closed her eyes. "Anyway, Alvin was too late. You already belong to me." He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm happy with that," he admitted. "All I ever wanted." She gently pressed a kiss against his bruised cheek.

"Get some sleep, Hiccup. We've got a lot of training to do." He curled against her, feeling her arm tighten possessively across his chest.

"Sleep well, Milady."

"Sleep well, babe," she breathed.

oOo

He was on edge on the forge, grateful that Gobber was there, though he was ribbing the younger man for his bruises. Grateful for the acceptance, he hammered away at the red-hot axe head he was working on, shaking his head. Gobber slurped a mouthful of ale from the mug attachment he had swopped in for his prosthetic hand and waved it at his apprentice.

"You know, they will say Astrid has been beating yer up," he commented, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah-you guys need to get some new stories," he commented dryly. "If Astrid decided to beat me up, I'd be dead!" But there was a twinkle in his emerald gaze and Gobber grinned back.

"Of course," he teased the younger man. "If she wasnae sweet on yer…"

"Lucky for me," Hiccup quipped, stuffing the blade back into the fire to soften. "I mean I…"

"HICCUP!" Stoick's bellow cut through the conversation and Hiccup turned to face the huge man, stomping down the Plaza, his brows drawn together in a huge scowl. Forcing himself to smile, the young man faced his former father and waited for him to arrive at the Forge.

"Morning, Chief," Hiccup said amiably. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a word with…" Stoick began loudly and then stared at his son. "What happened to you?" he exclaimed as the younger man scratched his jawline and quirked an eyebrow.

"This?" he asked, indicating to his bruises. "Um…fell…" Stoick's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, instead returning to his purpose.

"Mildew reported he'd seen you down on Thor's Beach," he growled as Hiccup controlled his shock and gave a small nod.

"Yeah-Astrid and I went for a walk there last night," he admitted easily. _What has that traitor said? He can't claim to see Outcasts because he would have to explain why he was there-and he doesn't have a girlfriend as an excuse…just a sheep. Bleurgh! Can't unthink that!_ "We went down to see the moon and see if we could catch a glimpse of the Nordrljos on the horizon."

"Why would you…" Stoick persisted until Hiccup folded his arms and gaze his Chief and exasperated look.

"I know Mom died when I was a baby but I guess even you can recall what it was like to be young and in love?" he asked sarcastically. "You know…isolated romantic beach, beautiful moon and stars overhead, the fire of the Gods flickering on the horizon…?" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you meaning that you and her…outside wedlock…?" Stoick asked suspiciously and Hiccup's eyes widened and he flushed scarlet.

"What? NO! Thor, no!" he gabbled. "Astrid would literally kill me! No, we just hold hands and um…kiss…" Gobber's taunting laugh echoed through the forge as Hiccup face-palmed. "Kill me now," he mumbled, forcing himself back to the matter in hand. "But we found evidence someone had been there, Chief. A boat had been pulled up…animals dragged away…footprints…" Stoick's cold grey-green eyes narrowed and once again, Hiccup wondered Mildew had said. "The fire was still burning embers and there was an abandoned leg of mutton…so we ate it." He stared into his father's face boldly. "The only people who would so boldly invade Berk would be Outcasts, sir. And though we didn't see them, it was very likely they have raided our lands." He paused. "Didn't Mildew see them?" he added guilelessly. There was an awkward pause and the Chief gave a slow nod. The old man had hinted he had seen them talking to strangers…and the Chief had secretly made a rapid trip to the beach himself before returning to speak with his son. What he had found matched Hiccup's story and he scratched his beard loudly.

"I think you're right," he said thoughtfully. "I'll put scouts on the major promontories…"

 _Thor! That will be a disaster…_

"Great thinking," Hiccup agreed. "I'd rather not run into them-not after everything you told me when I was younger…" The words yawned between them awkwardly, reminding both men of when life was simpler and the Chief had just been free to love his son, without expectation or disappointment.

"Yes…um…good talk!" Stoick said. "If you or Astrid see anything else, be sure to let me know…" And then he turned and walked very swiftly up the hill.

"Wow-I've only ever seen Gothi and Mildew send him packing at such a speed," Gobber commented.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed. "Couldn't wait to get away from any reminder…" Gobber belched impressively and levered his bulk to his feet.

"If yer don't get that axe-head out, it'll be completely melted," he advised his apprentice. "Nah-he's actually proud of your recent conduct, laddie…he just hasn't got a clue what to say." Hiccup stared at him, pulling on his leather gauntlets and retrieving the axe from the fire.

"What? Chief 'I've got a saying for every situation' is lost for words?" he replied sarcastically. "Why didn't he just do the 'Vikings can move mountains one'? That seems to be his favourite…" Gobber sighed as his apprentice rested the red-hot axe back onto the anvil.

"And yet yer did more," he reminded Hiccup. "What even the great Stoick 'the Vast' couldn't! And he really doesn't know what to say about that…"

"'Sorry' would be a start," Hiccup grumbled. "Followed by 'I was wrong, son.'" Gobber clapped him across the shoulders.

"Mebbe one day," he said cheerfully. "Now let the master show ye how to salvage this mess…"

oOo

Training the teens to ride dragons was very different to teaching Astrid, who was quick, attentive and fiercely competitive. She had a very close bond to her dragon and she excelled, striving to better her performance every time she got in the air. And in return, she was even more ruthless in his weapons training. Even after they had finished their tasks in the village, their 'walks' in the forest and secret dragon training, she took him through an hour of swordplay or practice with axe, mace or spear before they settled of the night. And though he was exhausted and aching all the time, Hiccup's skills came on in leaps and bounds-especially with the sword, which he could now beat Astrid with almost every time.

The teens were all amazingly enthusiastic and attended whenever Hiccup suggested, even sneaking out after curfew to hone their skills away from the keen gaze of the scouts on the promontories overlooking the approaches from Outcast Island. For the first time, Hiccup realised how amazingly patient Astrid had actually been when leading their weapons training and could understand her frustration when Gustav showed off or Tiril argued. Fishlegs was actually very easy to train, though his innate clumsiness and lack of confidence-all of which Hiccup could completely sympathise with-meant he progressed a little slower than he could. His brother was very similar, though more confident…and it hadn't escaped Hiccup's keen eye that the younger Ingerman was casting Tiril the same sort of looks that Hiccup knew he had showered Astrid with since they were about ten.

"You should tell her," he said quietly to the younger boy as he gently rubbed Stoneskin's snout. The dragon eagerly wagged his whole body and collapsed in a drooling mess as the auburn-haired young man deliberately scratched the sweet spot under the chin. Yaklegs shrugged.

"She'll just laugh at me," he said flatly. Hiccup's emerald eyes inspected him and he gently rested a hand on the younger boy's meaty shoulder, seeing the same lack of confidence he had suffered from for years-and still did, intermittently.

"I don't think so," he began but Yaklegs shrugged.

"You don't know Tiril…" he reminded Hiccup as the older boy grinned.

"True-but that doesn't completely matter," he admitted. "She knows you're interested and I think you may be surprised. I waited eight years to tell Astrid was she means to me…time I could have spent with her when her family was lost or when I was disowned…but instead we both suffered alone. People are unpredictable-women doubly so, though please Thor don't tell Astrid I said that!-so take the chance, Yak. She's your friend. She won't treat you badly for telling her what you feel-and what you hope…" There was a sudden silence, broken by Stoneskin's rumbling purr as Yaklegs looked at the tall, skinny dragon rider.

"What if she doesn't want to be my friend because she's disgusted?" Yaklegs asked him softly and he gripped the younger boy's shoulder more firmly.

"Yak-she already knows you have feelings for her," Hiccup said with certainty. "She's just wondering what you are going to do about them."

"LOOK OUT!"

Hiccup dragged Yaklegs back as Gustav and Fanghook crashed into the ground just by Stoneskin and the black-haired boy looked up with a grin.

"Gustav strikes again!" the boy announced and leapt up. "C'mon, Fanghook-you're the most powerful dragon in the Archipelago. You can do this!" The young dragon scrambled up, set himself on fire, roared and then galloped across the cove with Gustav in hot pursuit.

"If you think about it," Hiccup commented, "I think the flaw in that statement is of course…Gustav…"

"But Tiril likes him," Yaklegs muttered darkly.

"I like Gustav," Hiccup admitted. "But I don't think Tiril likes him in that way! Speak to her! Take it from a man who almost lost the woman he loved because he never said anything…" The younger boy sighed.

"I'll…consider it…" Yaklegs sighed and went to shake his dragon out of its stupor. Astrid walked up beside Hiccup and stared after the younger man.

"That was good advice," she complimented him. "So why didn't you speak to me years ago?" He turned to look at her, marvelling that this beautiful and fierce woman would even give him the time of day.

"Are you kidding?" he teased her. "You're Astrid Hofferson! And I was Useless and disowned! I would probably get locked up and certainly beaten up for even daring to speak to you!" She slipped her arm through his and leaned against him.

"I wouldn't have let them," she murmured. "When are you taking Tiril to see the twins?" He paused and shrugged.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I've asked Gobber for the day off-to spend with you. We'll leave shortly after dawn. Can I ask you to keep an eye on the others and…" She moved and her azure eyes grew icy.

"Oh no-I am not letting you go to face the twins on your own!" she snapped as he turned to look into her angry face.

"I'll have Toothless," he reminded her firmly. "He won't let anything happen to me…"

"Hiccup-they attacked you and helped Snot…" she reminded him.

"And they have been stuck on Eel Island," he replied. "I promised Tiril and I won't let her down."

"Then I am definitely coming with you!" she snapped.

"You've never flown that far!"

"Nor have you!" she shot back spiritedly.

"Astrid-I'm putting my foot down," Hiccup said determinedly. "I need you here, safe and ensuring the others don't mess anything up. You're staying on Berk."

oOo

"Remind me never to put my foot down, bud," Hiccup said in a low voice to the Night Fury as they arrowed through the cold morning air towards Eel Island. A few yards to his left, Astrid was sitting upright and smugly on Stormfly, who was easily keeping pace with Toothless. The dragons were exchanging chirps and warbles and it sounded very much that they were having a laugh at Hiccup's expense. Tiril was hanging on tightly to Hiccup as she sat behind him and he honestly felt uncomfortable with the closeness to the younger girl. Her grip was tight but all he could feel was the grips of the twins on his arms and fractured memories of what followed next-and he had to blink to force his mind back to the present. Toothless was with him, Astrid was at his side-and he was grateful, even though she had argued ferociously, thrown him out of the bed and threatened him…and got her way. He was safe. _With Astrid, he was safe_.

But they were heading towards an island named after a fish that scared dragons. _Big fearsome fire-breathing dragons,_ he thought ironically, patting Toothless's head and being rewarded by a small warble. And of course the twins who may or may not still be alive. He felt Tiril shift and wished that they were still alive-if only not to disappoint the girl. She was still feisty, wild and unpredictable with others but as a dragon rider, she was becoming very focussed and brave.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was soft. He dragged his thoughts back to the flight.

"Yeah?"

"Um…has Yaklegs ever said anything to you about me?" she asked uncertainly, her voice slightly muffled as she chewed her lip. "Not that I care or anything…"

"Of course not," he replied, wincing at the sarcasm. "Look, he's got a crush on you and is debating whether to tell you or not because he's scared you'll laugh at him. I've told him to try." There was a pause and she considered his words.

"Okay," she said. "I won't laugh at him. He's kind of sweet…" Hiccup gave a small smile as the island approached and glanced over to Astrid.

"Watch out!" he shouted. "We have no idea what we're gonna find here!"

"Well, we know there are eels here!" Astrid yelled back. "And it's uninhabited…apart from the twins…"

"Who may not take kindly to dragons suddenly coming overhead…" Hiccup reminded her and she leaned forward.

"I'll take care," she promised as they soared over the empty land. The first valley was eerily quiet, with steep, grassy slopes and no trees at all, nothing but grass and a winding, clear river that glittered int he morning light. There were no chitters or roars of dragons and no chirping of birds: the sky was empty except for the riders. Hiccup swooped down with Astrid directly behind and as they followed the line of the river-until something flashed red amid the calm blue. Instinctively, they pulled up as long red serpentine shapes leapt from the water at them, hissing menacingly.

"EELS!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless baulked, bucking and diving sideways. Stormfly shrieked and accelerated up and along the line of the river, away from the fearsome and aggressive fish. Astrid hung on, unable to get her dragon to slow down as Hiccup leaned forward, urging Toothless after them. Eyes narrowing, the Night Fury suddenly lurched forward, the characteristic whistle deafening as Toothless rapidly hit top speed and closed astonishingly fast on the panicking Stormfly. Tiril clutched Hiccup tightly as they circled around and pulled up ahead of the Nadder, halting her in her headlong flight.

Toothless roared and Stormfly gave a desperate reply as Astrid finally managed to get her under control, soothing the frightened dragon.

"What in Thor's name was that?" she shouted.

"Eels," Hiccup replied. "Really big, fierce red eels!"

"And dragons are scared by eels," Astrid recalled as the Nadder bucked again.

"One reason I wasn't keen on you coming," he sighed, wincing as she glowered at him.

"I am a Hofferson-and I'm not scared by anything, dragon boy!" she reminded him. "But my girl is so maybe we can miss the scary eel-infested river?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned at her tacit apology. "You okay?" She nodded.

"I'm absolutely fine…" she began…

…as a net wrapped round the two dragons and fouled their wings. Unable to maintain their flight, both plummeted to the ground, tangled in the crude rope and vines that had been used to make the trap. Hiccup groaned as he hit, everything jarred by the impact, though Toothless had borne the brunt. Astrid was quicker up, her axe out and slicing through the ropes as two shapes emerged from between the trees. Lanky and blonde with matching helmets, dirty and mildly ragged clothes and a spear in each hand, the twins charged the downed dragons, eyes focussed on the first prospect for a non-fish meal for almost two months. Hiccup managed to draw his sword and hack the net free before bouncing up to stand by the Shield Maiden.

"Back off!" Astrid growled.

"What in Loki's name are you doing here?" Tuff snapped, his spears lowered and pointed directly at the young Hooligans.

"They brought me here!" Tiril called from under the net as Toothless roared and flipped his wings out, ripping the net. He bounded forward to stand by Hiccup as Stormfly stood behind Astrid, her tail spines raised and readied. Ruff frowned, her brow wrinkling.

"Tiril?" she asked in surprise. "What…how…?" The younger girl scrambled up and raced forward, dragging a large sack behind her.

"Hiccup brought me," she explained as the twins glared at the auburn haired viking.

"I promised," he said, not lowering his sword and keeping his right hand resting on the Night Fury's head. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."

"Is that dragon yours, H?" Tuff asked. "Awe. When we let Snot know, he'll gut you in the Plaza!"

"Then maybe you never get back to Berk!" Astrid growled, inching forward, her axe readied to attack the twins. Stormfly hissed angrily behind her, fidgeting from foot to foot as Tiril stared at her.

"Um…Hiccup? Say something?" she asked. He stared at the twins, breathing hard.

"You may not want to trust Snotlout!" he said tonelessly. "Your buddy hung you out to dry. He blamed everything on you and let you take the fall."

"Hey-he knows we're his friends," Ruff argued. "He's waiting for us to return…"

"You may find 'Snotboss' has some new best friends," Astrid growled, shifting her weight as the twins lowered their spears. "He's hanging around with Dogsbreath, Lars and Sven the Dim-and everyone else is being ignored."

"It may seem like that to you but we have been his wingmen ever since he could crawl and certainly ever since he needed to put Useless in his place…" Tuff commented.

"Mutton-heads!" Tiril snapped, throwing the sack at them as Astrid audibly growled. "Where is Snotlout? His father is rich and has ships and men and if he wanted to make life easier for you, he would. But the truth is…he doesn't care! He's forgotten about you-but he's gonna expect you to come crawling back when they finally come to get you…" The twins investigated the sack and their eyes lit.

"Roast leg of mutton!"

"Bread!"

"Yak pie!"

"Boar steaks!"

Two pairs of eyes flicked up and stared at their cousin.

"Hiccup promised to bring me to check you were okay," Tiril told them, folding her arms. "After what you did to him, he didn't have to. And he certainly didn't have to help me bring you food and fresh clothes when you wrecked everything he had."

"Young missy-are you standing up for him?" Ruff asked as she took a bite of the fresh bread.

"Haven't you noticed something?" Hiccup asked them pointedly. "We're alive and the dragons haven't attacked us. Peace with dragons is possible-if you are willing to try."

"Actually, riding dragons is completely cool," Tiril added.

"YOU? Young missy-your mother will be so ashamed of you when…" Tuff mumbled through a mouthful of mutton.

"You mean you don't want a dragon too?" their younger cousin asked them and there was a moment's long pause before the twins stared up at her. Hiccup saw the flicker of astonishment and sudden longing in their eyes as they suddenly realised the possibilities.

"Take us to your shelter," he said, finally lowering his sword. "This is gonna take some time."

oOo

"So you actually shot him down?" Tuff asked for the fifth time as they relaxed by a dilapidated lean-to deeper in the forest with a scruffy fire pit and smoked eels hanging from the main roof strut. Ruff elbowed him and chewed another slice of yak pie.

"Yeah…after you injured me, I was desperate to do something to prove I could still offer something to the village," Hiccup said, sitting with his back against Toothless's flank. "But I went looking for him and we just…bonded. He's amazing and he taught me that there was a chance." He sighed. "He defended me and helped rescue Astrid. And the dragons responded to Astrid's commands to rescue us from Outcasts…"

"Whoa-Outcasts?" Tuff asked, his eyes narrowing. "Not that invasion and mayhem isn't sounding awesome but where did the Outcasts come into this?"

"They came scouting and we ran into them in the forest when the fire crew were getting their dragons," Astrid admitted. "We drove them off. But we know they will come back."

"But we have proved that dragons are very protective and can be used to defend our island," Hiccup said. "And we are training the others to fly as a group, to defend Berk as a group."

"With you in charge?" Tuff asked, his eyes flicking over the tense shape. Hiccup nodded curtly.

"I can't let Berk fall to Alvin, let people be ambushed and harmed when I can do something about it," he said steadily, his emerald gaze staring unflinchingly into the twins' eyes. There was a pause and then both looked away, catching both meanings to his words.

"Snot said he would get us food and shelter," Ruff admitted. "' _You're my buddies and I'll look out for you.'_ But it's over two months and who comes with supplies? The guy we helped bully and beat up for years."

"Yeah-some best friend Snot turned out to be," Tuff said, frowning. "I almost think he dropped the whole blame on us for attacking you and then just moved on…" Hiccup and Astrid shared a look and said nothing as there was another awkward pause.

"Hey-that is what he did!" Ruff said in a suddenly outraged voice. "That two-faced son of a worm!" The twins shared a look and finally they nodded.

"Okay-we're in," Tuff announced. Hiccup frowned.

"Okay-you wanna explain a bit more?" he prompted, frowning.

"You talked us into it," Ruff explained. "When we get back to Berk, we'll join your gang and your flight club. Snot is an ass and so dumb he'd invite the Outcasts in and imagine they'd just play nice!" They wrapped the warm furs around their shoulders as they sat outside their ramshackle shelter.

"Yeah-sorry about the beating-you-up-and-burning-everything-you-own misunderstanding," Tuff added without shame. Hiccup stared stonily at him. "I mean…that is the best food I've eaten for two months. Eel is fine maybe twice…but after that…" He sighed. "At some points, even Ruff looked appetising." She glared at him.

"What points?" she asked shortly.

"Every one after the second day?" he responded.

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid murmured, leaning close to Hiccup and he nodded, feeling Toothless grumble behind him.

"Honestly? No," he admitted. "I promised Tiril I'd bring her to check on her cousins and if they want to help us, rather than Snot, who are we to turn them down? It's not like we have Hooligans queueing around the Plaza to join our little group of dragon-riding defenders!"

"But-but they're like Tiril and Gustav only ten times worse!" she hissed.

"That's why I have you, my fierce Shield Maiden, to keep them in order," he smiled, his eyes turning trustingly to her. "Thor, I know I can handle the group even with the twins if you are there to axe them into small pieces if they misbehave!" She shook her head and batted his shoulder gently.

"Oh, there's no danger of anyone disobeying you-or Toothless," she reminded him with a smug smile. "You're far the best rider. That's the only reason why I could get Toothless to come to save you. He heard your name and he flew behind us." Hiccup immediately tousled the dragon's ear-flaps.

"I knew I could rely on you, Bud," he said lightly and looked across to the twins, who were asking Tiril questions about her dragons and exactly what mayhem they could cause. "But Odin only knows what dragon they'll get…and what chaos they'll cause…"

oOo

It was a week later and the twins were due back the following week when Astrid was walking down the upper village in the mid-afternoon. The group had been careful to avoid Snotlout and his friends since they formed their little dragon-riding gang but today-unusually-Astrid was alone because she had sneaked back to the cove for extra training. She had completed her usual hard session after taking the fire crew training in the forest and she had sent them back leaving her alone. She had also secretly visited Stormfly and taken a small flight because she was fiercely determined to make herself as good as Toothless and Hiccup. She hadn't told Hiccup, of course, because she knew he worried about her flying solo-even though she knew that Toothless was there to watch over her and she was far more lithe and athletic than he was. But he had an instinctive understanding with the Night Fury, the two moving unconsciously as one, bonded by affection and love and Astrid had seen the joy grow within her Hiccup as he spent more time with the unique beast. There was something amazingly attractive as he flew in and leapt from the dragon, his stance more confident as he turned to her, his face lit by exhilaration. And if she wanted to own the same level of skill on her dragon she needed to practise, as she had with her axe, and would until she was as good as her Promised.

She didn't even hear them, just felt the hands as they grabbed her and hauled her back, kicking and writhing furiously, behind the line of houses to the edge of the village. It had taken her a handful of seconds only to fully appraise the situation and move, slamming her head backward and hearing a satisfactory crack. At the same time, she felt the grips on her arms loosen and she rammed her foot down into the knee of the man holding her. His bellow filled her ears as she ripped free, spinning under a grab and slamming a foot into the middle of the nearest attacker. She reached for her axe-but a hand snared her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back-but she flipped to unwind the twist and cracked a brutal punch into the man's face. Sven the Dim frowned so she kicked him in the middle and he exhaled in shock: Astrid could hit like a man, though she was a slim young woman. She skipped back, her face locked in a scowl as she realised she had been grabbed by Sven, Lars and Dogsbreath, whose face was smeared with blood from when she had broken his nose as she head-butted him.

"What are you doing?" she growled as she was hit at waist level and pinned to the ground from behind. She writhed and howled, managing to throw the person from her as she rolled onto her back-to stare up into the leering face of Snotlout. "How dare you…?" she hissed as he tried to pin her-but she managed to bring her knee up and his eyes crossed-but he held on.

"I warned you that I would make you sorry for crossing me, Princess," he sneered as she managed to rip an arm free and punch him in the face. He shook his head as she pulled away, rolling to her feet-straight into a punch by Dogsbreath. She blinked and staggered back, feeling for her axe-but it lay dislodged on the ground. Lars grabbed at her and she rammed her elbow into his chest, then another into his face, stumbling forward into a ferocious punch by Snotlout than dropped her to her knees, dazed, her vision blurring in and out.

"G'way!" she mumbled as Sven grabbed her braid and hauled her against him, an arm pinning her arms and body against his. Snotlout leered triumphantly, getting to his feet and gesturing even as she continued to fight, the first real prickling of fear filling her. Though she was fierce and brave, she was overpowered and in the hands of four men who all meant her various degrees of harm. And no one knew she was in trouble. "Get y'r hands off me, you rat-infested munge bucket!" she hissed. "GET OFF ME!"

Lars's hand slapped across her mouth to silence any more shouts and a filthy rag was shoved into her mouth which she spat and gagged at. Her struggles were becoming more frantic even as the attackers limped up the hill towards a fire-gutted shape.

"Take her to my house," Snotlout commanded his friends. "We don't want to be disturbed."

.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger...**


	26. This has to end

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Boy, there are a lot of you on Team Astrid!**

 **Couldn't resist a cliffhanger at this point...just too tempting!**

 **And no, I don't hate the canon character of Snotlout but he is the obvious villain for this piece. Just think of the Snotlout from 'Gem of a different colour' but multiplied by about 100!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING-attempted rape, references to sexual abuse (this chapter is probably T/M)**

 **.**

 **Twenty Six: This has to end.**

Gustav was already sprinting down the Plaza, for he had seen Astrid's capture. And though he knew he could do nothing about it himself, he knew a man who could. So he arrived at the forge, panting and praying that Hiccup wasn't in the forest with Toothless, his grey eyes scanning the solid little building desperately. Gobber was standing by the anvil, sipping mead from his mug and rambling away-and the teen felt himself sigh in relief at the rhythmic clanging of a hammer on metal as Hiccup reluctantly worked at fashioning a new plough share for Mildew.

"HICCUP!" Gustav gasped as he burst in, eyes wild. The auburn-haired man looked up, his face beaded with sweat at his exertions. He nodded a greeting.

"Hey, Gustav," he greeted the younger teen but Gustav staggered up.

"Astrid," he said. "They've got Astrid."

The clang as the hammer hit the floor echoed round the suddenly silent forge as Hiccup felt ice fill his heart.

"No," he whispered and then his head snapped around, seeing the nearest sword and grabbing it. Gobber took a pace forward, his eyes shocked. "I have to do this," Hiccup said, his voice firming. "Gustav-which way were they heading?" There was a pause and Gustav pointed.

"Towards the Jorgensen house," he panted. Hiccup nodded and turned.

"Get the Chief," he ordered Gustav. "Send him down immediately."

"Laddie…" Gobber began but Hiccup stared into his face, his emerald eyes determined and not containing a scrap of indecision.

"It's Astrid," he said flatly. "Snotlout has the woman I love. And we both know why he's taken her. He's targeted her to hurt me, Gobber. This has to end." And then he pushed past the blacksmith and headed up the hill with Gustav sprinting off in a slightly different direction to fetch Stoick. Shocked, the old blacksmith paused, then swapped out his hammer prosthetic for the axe.

"I hope yer know what yer doing," he said as he lumbered off after his apprentice.

oOo

Despite the fact that the Jorgensens were the closest kin the Chief acknowledged and that they were relatively powerful and rich, their home remained unfinished, with the roof still half-covered and the burnt frame visible. It was gloomy and there was the acrid edge of char still discernible as Hiccup burst through the scorched front door, eyes scanning the dismal space, and wondered where Snotlout would have taken Astrid. There were faint sounds but the stairs at the back of the unstable structure appeared to end halfway up and there was no obvious way to reach the upper platform…

A memory hit him, unbidden, from those horrible days when he was fifteen and was failing hopelessly at Dragon Training. Snotlout had been flirting with Astrid-of course-and the young woman had been as unimpressed as ever.

 _Anyway, I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out, babe…_

 _The basement!_ Hiccup thought and cast around, seeing faint fresh marks in the ashes and charcoal on the floor. Leaning forward, he carefully followed the trail until he saw the hatch, camouflaged amid the shadows and the wreckage. He silently leaned forward and carefully pulled the hatch open, peering through and then tightening his grip on the hilt of the sword, fury igniting in his chest.

Astrid was pinned on her back on a low bedframe- _Snotlout's bed,_ Hiccup realised with a surge of nausea-with Dogsbreath and Lars having to pin her arms down. She was fighting and thrashing, shouting a stream of expletives, though hoarse because Hiccup could see the marks of hands around her throat in the light from the several lamps interspersed round the relatively intact room. There were bruises and blood on her face and her top was torn. But Snotlout was kneeling between her knees, tearing at her clothes.

"You really are completely pathetic!" she spat. "I rejected you! I have rejected you every time you made a pass at me. And I am Promised to another. But you don't understand that, do you? And you can't get anyone, can you?"

"A Viking takes what he wants," Snotlout sneered, glaring menacingly into her battered face. "Don't worry, Astrid. Useless would just have disappointed here as he does in everything else!"

"He's ten times the man you are!" Astrid hissed, writhing fiercely, flinching as he slapped her again.

"Less than half," Snotlout sneered. "But don't worry, babe-I'm sure I can make sure you at least have something worth remembering…"

Hiccup threw himself down the steps, seeing a shape come in from the right and blindly, he swung, flipping the blade so the flat impacted hard into the enemy's face. Sven collapsed backwards like a felled tree as Lars lunged forward.

"Look out!" Astrid cried before Snotlout slammed a hand over her mouth. Alerted, Hiccup dinked sideways as Lars threw himself at the auburn-haired Viking, missing the brutal blow aimed at his head and the backswing carved his attacker's shoulder open, sending him back clutching at the wound. Snotlout looked up, eyes darting to his mace, resting against the wall but even as he looked, Hiccup had lunged forward, the sword digging up into Snotlout's throat. Emerald eyes narrowed as he glared at his perennial tormentor.

"Get. Off. Her!" he ground out through gritted teeth and Snotlout's mouth opened to snarl an insult. "One word, Snot, and you'll never speak-or breathe-again!"

There were heavy steps behind him and Hiccup prayed that it was someone decent, as opposed to Spitelout and his cronies.

"Dogsbreath-let her go. Now!" Hiccup insisted.

"You're gonna regret this…" the bully threatened but there was a creak of leather behind Hiccup.

"I doubt that," Stoick the Vast growled, entering the room with Gobber, Gustav and Spitelout at his back. All of them had seen Hiccup threaten Snotlout and the compromising position the Heir was in. "Dogsbreath, Lars, Sven-stand back. And you, Snotlout…" His cold grey-green gaze swept over the black-haired young man. "You are a disgrace to your family, to your Chief and to Berk." Scrambling to his feet as Hiccup watched, Snotlout looked up at the Chief, his face unrepentant.

"It's only Astrid Hofferson," he sneered. "I am the Heir. I should get the choice of eligible women in Berk. But you let her refuse me and worse, you let Useless become Promised! I am only taking back what should be mine by right anyway!" Hiccup shoved him back and dropped to his knees by Astrid, who was shakily pushing herself up to a sitting position and trying to curl up. His emerald eyes stricken, the apprentice reached out for her tentatively then paused.

"Astrid?" he said gently. Her azure eyes flicked up, shining with misery and grief.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her arms wrapped around her body. "I couldn't fight them all…" And then he wrapped his arms around her, a low groan in his throat as he felt her stiffen.

"No, it's my fault," he whispered urgently. "It's all my fault. If you hadn't been friends with me, if I hadn't stepped up to the Meatheads and claimed you as my Promised, this wouldn't have happened. I am so sorry, Astrid. This is all my fault…" She leaned into him, her arms sliding round his lean shape, her body shaking.

"It isn't," she rasped, her voice hoarse. "Snotlout chose to do what he did. He chose to kidnap me and bring me here. He chose to beat me. He chose to try…try to…but you saved me." She pressed harder against him, feeling his arms tighten around her as she pressed her head against his chest, her battered face ducked down. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her crown.

"I will always come for you, Milady," he murmured.

"Good," she mumbled against his chest, "'coz I'm always coming f'r you…"

"Hoark, Ack, Gobber-take them to the Plaza!" Stoick commanded, seeing his trusted lieutenants arriving behind him. "Snotlout too. And call the villagers out." Eyes widening, Spitelout grabbed his arm.

"Stoick…Chief…" he began but the Chief's face was implacable.

"No, not this time," he growled to his half-brother. "I'm not listening to the argument that he is more Viking-like, that he is no runt, that it was all the others, that he is the best choice for my Heir…because everyone has seen over the last three years that none of that is true. My son is no runt, just a late bloomer. My son rescued his Promised from being carried off by a dragon. I think this time, we can easily see this is all Snotlout's fault…and his unsuitability as an Heir is obvious to everyone in the village. They all complain of his laziness, his stupidity, his favouritism, his cruelty, his complete lack of diplomacy, his selfishness, his arrogance, his pride, his willingness to damage the Tribe and risk us all because of his own stupid pride!" He gestured. "Take him!"

Hiccup felt Astrid move, lifting her head. "Chief…?" she began hoarsely and Stoick took a couple of paces forward.

"It will be alright, lass," he said in a firm voice. "You need to see Gothi." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Sorry," she murmured hoarsely. "But I saw how you handled the attack on Hiccup. How you refused him the right to speak. How you let Snotlout get off with a pitiful sentence for attempted murder. So I can't trust this to happen without me…"

"Lass-you're hurt," he said but Hiccup felt her stiffen and gently slid an arm behind her knees, lifting her with surprising ease.

"I'll bring you-if we can find a blanket or something?" he suggested, aware of her ragged clothes and shredded leggings, his emerald eyes sweeping over the men at the entrance before Gustav nodded, racing off. Astrid gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't need you to carry me," she said hoarsely, the bruising still darkening around her throat. "I'm a Hofferson and a Viking. I-I can cope…" He adjusted his arm around her shoulders and leaned close to her battered face.

"But I can't," he reminded her. "You know I'm not strong enough to lose you. Not from a gigantic dragon…or Snotlout."

"Not sure which was worse," she mumbled. He kissed her forehead.

"There's the ferocious scary brave Viking Warrior I love," he told her proudly as she nuzzled close. Carefully, he carried her up the steps to the main shell of the house, then through the dark, charred gloom and out into the bright day, blinking as Gustav panted up with a fur. The boy sheepishly handed it over and Hiccup clumsily wrapped it around the girl, nodding his gratitude to the younger teen. "Thanks, Gustav." The younger teen dipped his head in embarrassed pride at the words, carefully not looking at Snotlout. The Chief emerged and they walked slowly down the hill to the Plaza. There was a steady stream of Vikings emerging, summoned by Gobber's bellows.

"Lass-I'm not sure you're ready for this," Stoick told her in a low voice. "Because of the nature of the accusation, everyone will know what Snotlout did-and they will assume the rest." Steeling herself, she nodded.

"He's not getting away with this," she rasped determinedly. "Sir, this has to be done."

"It will damage you," the Chief warned her. "The Jorgensens fight dirty."

"Dad-I mean, _sir-_ we both know that," Hiccup commented dryly. Sighing, Stoick nodded and walked ahead to face the assembled villagers, standing by the offenders. Hiccup stood to one side with Astrid, who insisted on standing, though her legs felt wavery and her head was spinning gently. His arm wrapped protectively around her and she leaned against him, though her eyes were wary.

"Snotlout Jorgensen and his cronies-Dogsbreath, Lars and Sven the Dim-had ambushed and attacked Astrid Hofferson," the Chief announced to the watching Vikings. "She was beaten and…assaulted." There were blank looks.

"He was going to rape me," Astrid announced hoarsely and all eyes swung to the young woman, seeing the bruises on her face and neck and the protective arm around her.

"What? I was just kidding!" Snotlout protested brashly. "I mean, I can have any girl, right? And you were really into it anyway…" Astrid gave a furious scream and Hiccup had to restrain her.

"No, she really wasn't," Hiccup told him angrily. "You don't have to strangle someone to shut them up. You don't have to beat them almost senseless to come with you. And you don't have to have two other people hold them down! I saw you. So did the Chief!"

"You were just mistaken…" Snotlout told him smugly. "I am the Heir, useless. Who are they going to believe?"

"Me," Stoick growled. "You organised an abduction in broad daylight of a young woman who you dragged away to rape. And now you try to weasel your way out of responsibility-as you did for your attack on Hiccup. I cannot allow this pattern of behaviour and your crimes to go unpunished. You make great play about the fact that you are my heir, the man who would be the next Chief-but you behave like a warlord and abuse people on a whim for your own amusement. Is this the future for Berk? A future Chief who thinks it's his right to attack someone he doesn't like, to beat them half to death and leave them to die? Or grab a young woman, already Promised, and drag her off the streets to force her?I cannot allow this because that would be a betrayal of my duty to protect my people."

"You make it sound worse than it is," Snotlout protested

"It can't really get much worse," Hiccup commented.

"Youthful high spirits," Spitelout suggested as Roar Arvidson nodded: the man was a yak farmer outside of town and a fiercely loyal Jorgensen adherent.

"The girl should get a sense of humour-and gratitude that a good-looking and favoured boy like Snotlout has granted her his attention!" he commented, scratching his russet beard. Hiccup was almost shaking in rage.

"She said no," he growled.

"Can't cut the mustard-eh, Useless?" Dogsbreath taunted him but he turned on the bigger man, emerald eyes flashing with fury.

"It's Astrid's decision what happens," he said shortly, "but by Thor, what is _wrong_ with you? I know if we give her back her axe, she'll kill you where you stand for treating her like a…a slave, not a free Viking!" He looked up at the village. "Do you want your next Chief to be someone who will drag off any girl or woman he wants to force her-no matter her wish? Or someone who wants to dispose of anyone he doesn't like in the village?"

"I do not," Stoick said loudly, cutting through the murmurs. "And I won't leave the Tribe at the mercy of such a man." He stared at Snotlout and lifted his chin. "This is the last straw. You are a disgrace to your family, your name and your Tribe. You are no longer my Heir, Snotlout Jorgensen, and for your crimes you are Outcast from Berk!"

Shouts and protests erupted immediately and almost drowned out the Chief sentencing Dogsbreath, Lars and Sven the Dim to the same penalty. Spitelout was arguing with Gobber, Mildew was stirring up trouble and most of the villagers were yelling at one another. Snotlout turned to his uncle.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "You can't do that! I'm the Heir!"

"Not any more!" Stoick told him firmly.

"No," Spitelout protested, lurching forward. "You-you can't! The boyo didn't mean any harm…" Astrid stumbled forward, glaring at the older Jorgensen.

"Does this look like he didn't mean any harm?" she snarled at him, gesturing at her face. Hiccup quietly moved to her side, gently resting his hand on her arm.

"It's okay," he whispered. "He's defeated. He won't harm you any more."

"I knew I couldn't trust you, old man!" Snotlout sneered. "As soon as you decided to use that…failure as your supposed Heir, I could see your were just itching to get that useless, weak, worthless excuse for a son back in my place. Have you forgotten why you disowned him? That number of times he destroyed the village, his embarrassing showing in Dragon Training, even his total inability to fight? So are you going to replace me with him? Hah! You'll be begging me to come back!"

There was a shocked lull in the argument at his scornful and brutal words. There was no expression of remorse, no acceptance of blame or apology. Snotlout's arrogance was laid bare for all to see and even Spitelout closed his mouth in shock: for all his faults, Spitelout was loyal to his brother.

"Accept the penalty for your heinous crimes!" Stoick told him in a grim voice, ashamed that he had believed this young man could succeed him-or provide a better alternative to his own son. Hiccup had been heartbroken when he was removed as the Heir and disowned by the father he loved but he had borne the shame with dignity and acceptance. But Snotlout glared at him, then turned to Hiccup, swinging a punch at the lean young man.

"This is all your fault, Useless!" he snarled. "I knew you couldn't be trusted and you'd try to stab me in the back…!" Hiccup gaped and shook his head, pushing Astrid back behind him. "So I'm calling you out! I declare blood insult, Useless. Fight me or I and my family will declare you a coward!"

"I'm already dishonoured!" Hiccup told him sarcastically. "Whoops-did you forget you caused that three years ago?"

"And now you prove your cowardice!" Snotlout shouted at him in triumph. "And a coward won't be permitted to remain on Berk-or marry…even to a dishonoured stale like…her!" His finger stabbed at Astrid and Hiccup had to wrestle her back as she lunged for her attacker.

"You rat-eating munge bucket!" Astrid spat. "You neutered son of a half-witted troll! Fight me and I'll…"

"Why would I want to fight a shamed whore like you?" Snotlout sneered to gasps. The village-for its many faults-recognised Astrid as the most skilled and determined young warrior in the village: someone to be admired, trusted and respected. Hiccup took a deep, shuddering breath and glanced up at his father, his green eyes filled with resignation-but also with anger. Snotlout was his cousin and he knew that conflict with him would never end well-but there was no option now. He had insulted and shamed Astrid beyond all ignoring and Hiccup knew this was between the two cousins. Stoick met his eyes and gave the slightest of nods. Raising his head, Hiccup stepped between the furious Astrid and the smug Outcast.

"Then you fight me-you dishonoured, disowned coward!" he said and Snotlout grinned, his thick brows dipping towards his nose.

"About time," he snapped and grabbed at his father's mace. Hiccup could barely scramble up his sword, blocking the furious blow at his head and staggering back a pace. The backswing clouted his shoulder and hot pain instantly erupted, his right arm feeling heavy. He hissed and stumbled back, feeling a foot kick under his heel and pitch him onto the ground. Alerted by Snotlout's roar of fury, he rolled and the mace just missed his head. Gobber was shoving Spitelout back and menacing him with his axe prosthetic, for Snotlout's father had been the one who had tripped him. Rolling further, Hiccup kicked out and brought his cousin down before scrambling to his feet.

"You don't have to do this, Snot," he said breathlessly, never taking his eyes from the jet-haired stocky young man. He could see Fishlegs, Yaklegs, Gustav and Tiril all stop close by Astrid, all eyes on him.

"You've tricked the Chief and got him to steal everything from me!" Snotlout yelled, swiping wildly at the lean shape facing him-but Hiccup ducked back, his sword tight in his hand.

"Strange that-since you stole everything from me three years ago," Hiccup shot back. "Everyone knew that your father was pushing you as an alternative to me…until he succeeded. And you know-I never even cared about being the Heir. It was who I was born to be…but it didn't define me. All I wanted was the love and respect of my father. And your actions stole that from me, forcing him to cast me out of my family and home just so you could take my place as Heir." His emerald eyes locked on the hate-filled blue eyes of his cousin. "I never wanted to be the Heir-and I never stole anything from you, Snot. What has happened is entirely due to your own actions!"

"I'll kill you so Stoick will have to keep me back!" Snotlout shouted and swiped at him, just missing his head. Ducking under the clumsy but powerful blow, Hiccup shook his head.

"He'll choose Astrid," he said with sudden insight. "She's far better as an Heir than you will ever be!"

"AAARGH!" Snotlout's roar echoed through the Plaza but Hiccup had his sword up, blocking the attack, though his right shoulder stabbed pain and he could feel blood seep into his ripped tunic. Then he launched his own attack, slamming blow after blow against the mace, slamming Snotlout back and finally knocking the weapon from his hand.

"Why won't you just give up?" Hiccup sighed, panting. "You've lost." But Snotlout flung himself forward, snatching his mace and swinging at Hiccup. Instinct took over and the tall blacksmith's apprentice slammed the sword round in a defensive stroke that slammed the mace aside enough to spare his life, though it ghosted over his back and ripped his tunic and the skin beneath, but his sword stroke continued round and the tip cut across Snotlout's face, cutting into his cheek and across the eye into the thick eyebrow.

Snotlout's scream filled the Plaza as he dropped his weapon and slapped his hand to the wound, blood smeared between his fingers. Hiccup knew he had missed the eye but the wound would scar.

"My beautiful face!" he screamed as Spitelout surged forward to help him.

"Not any more," Gustav whispered loudly as Hiccup kept his sword levelled at his opponent. He was gritting his teeth at the pain from his wounds.

"ENOUGH!" Stoick bellowed, his voice silencing everyone else. "Hiccup has won. Ack, Hoark, Silent Sven, Magnus-take the prisoners down to the docks. Gobber-see the _Rampaging Lass_ prepared to sail. We will take the convicts to Outcast Island tonight!"

"Have a heart!" Spitelout protested. "At least grant us the chance to say goodbye!" Stoick looked at the man and recalled a conversation from three years earlier and the reverse of the situation.

 _"At least let me explain to the boy," Stoick had said, his voice almost cracking. No matter how hopeless his boy was, the lad was always hard-working and tried his best-and he was desperate for approval, affection. But Spitelout had shook his head._

 _"You can't," had been the cold reply. "The boyo is being thrown out of his family. You can't let him know you harbour any affection for him. It will just give him hope he can't have. His life is done and all he is good for is menial work. A clean break is the kindest."_

 _"It will break his heart," Stoick had murmured. And he recalled the cruel expression in his half-brother's face all too clearly._

 _"Good. Maybe he'll accept his fate more readily then."_

"Sentence is to be carried out today," Stoick said aloud. "You can all walk him down to the docks. But any attempt to help him escape or evade his responsibility and punishment-and I will cast the entire Jorgensen clan from Berk." Silence hung over the Plaza for a long moment as they turned for the docks. Else and her mother, Gerda, were both misty-eyed as they walked after their brother and son, murmuring words of sorrow. The others were escorted after them-but Hiccup dropped his sword and slapped his hand to his bruised and wounded right shoulder and grimaced-as Astrid threw herself against him, hugging him fiercely.

"Missed me, Milady?" he murmured with a weak smile and she punched his shoulder without hesitation, causing him to scream in pain. He recoiled as she suddenly looked stricken.

"Oh my Thor-Hiccup…I'm so sorry!" she rasped, her eyes wide with guilt. It had been her instinctive response but she had landed a solid impact on his wounded shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm clearly not injured _enough_ ," he snarked, grimacing, then groaned as he saw her face. "S'okay, Astrid," he forced himself to say painfully. "I know you didn't mean it…" And he wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close and feeling her press against him, her azure eyes shining.

"I could have taken him," she whispered.

"Before, yes," he admitted, "but you're injured. And though I saw how well you fought against the four of them-gods, two broken noses and a couple of black eyes-you would have lost against Snot. He was out for a kill and he would have taken you down just to hurt me." He sighed and took a shaky step towards the cliffs. "I think we both need to see Gothi!"

"I'm fine," she insisted stubbornly, though he could see she was trembling. So he ghosted a smile and guided her towards the Elder's hut.

"Well I'm not," he said, though he knew his wounds were superficial. "Let's both get checked out."

"Hiccup?" the Chief called and the two young people turned back to see his confused face. "Don't you want to see him leave?" With a wince, Hiccup shook his head.

"You know, I'm good," he forced himself to say. "I've got far more important things than Snotlout to worry about. After all, it was all something I would have preferred to avoid. But as Snotlout learned he could get away with any crime, no matter how heinous, with minimal repercussions, then this became inevitable. I just wish Astrid hadn't suffered as a result." And then they walked slowly, arms around each other, as they headed towards Gothi's hut.

They didn't even watch as the ship pulled out of Berk harbour under the guidance of her loyal crew, the wind filling her sails and taking the newly outcast Vikings away from their grieving families and irrevocably away from Berk.


	27. A Different Solution

**A/N: _Lots_ of reaction for the last chapter-thanks, I read them all. Now Snotlout may be gone but it's unlikely he will just accept his fate...especially with where he's ended up. And please be aware that Astrid may seem a little OOC (at least initially) because being attacked as she was can do that to you. ****Remember, this is my version of how _this_ Berk would react-other versions are possible but not in this story.**

 **.**

 **Twenty Seven: A Different Solution**

Things were different the next day, though different good or different bad was hard to tell. Hiccup was still tense, his senses on edge and on alert in case any of the remaining Jorgensens or their friends and allies made a move on him or on Astrid. After visiting Gothi to have their wounds tended, they had headed home to rest and try to process everything that had befallen them. Hiccup was more sore than he had realised and Astrid had remained stoic and quiet until they had reached the house.

And then she had sat down, even quieter and Hiccup had become very worried. Astrid was fierce and brave and always feisty: she only went quiet when she was really upset, so he had sat achingly by her, eyeing her as he had after she had been kidnapped by Stormfly, as if she was about to explode. But when he had inched closer, she hadn't growled at him or glared back, merely sat slump-shouldered, her head down. So he had gently reached over and lifted her chin with a finger, peering into her azure eyes that were pooled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I failed."

"Oh-no, no, no…" he said urgently, his face stricken. "It was all my fault. I should have stopped him ages ago…" But she looked at him then, tears slowly streaking her bruised cheeks.

"I should have been able to stop them," she said softly. "He wanted to…to…and I should have stopped them. There were only _four_ of them…"

"You fought as hard as you could," he reassured her gently. "Even the best warrior can be overpowered by a sneak attack from behind! You were amazing…" But she gave a short, bitter laugh and shook her head, swiping at her eyes.

"I'm ruined, babe," she told him slowly. "This is Berk, remember? And what Snotlout did…what he _said_ …no one will believe…"

"I believe," he assured her, hesitating to touch her because of her injuries…but when he read the misery in her eyes and realised she assumed he was repelled by her, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to face him. "Milady, look at me." Unwillingly, she met his emerald gaze. "What do you see?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," she replied slowly.

"No," he told her gravely. "You're seeing Hiccup the Useless, disowned son of the Chief, former Heir of Berk and a mere apprentice to the village blacksmith. You are the most beautiful, brave, fierce, determined warrior in the village. And every second I spend with you is a gift from the Gods. And _nothing_ has changed. You are the same person you were this morning."

"But I'm not," she sighed, pulling away. His grip around her tightened. "Hiccup-let me go. I release you from your Promise. You don't want me any more." His hands tightened fiercely around her shoulders.

"Astrid, I have loved and wanted to be with you since I was ten," he told her. "And nothing has altered. You are the same person you always have been. And no matter that you were attacked and wronged by Snotlout, you are still the most amazing woman on Berk. Astrid, I-I am in love with you."

"But you can't be," she said, her voice crackling. "Hiccup-Snotlout is gone. You finally have a chance…and I can guarantee that the village will shun me for what happened. I will damage you." He pulled her close.

"Please don't do this?" he begged her softly. "Astrid-this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to tear us apart. He wanted to claim you by…taking what wasn't his. But if you cast me aside now, then he has won. He'll have broken us anyway. And it would all have been in vain."

"Babe, I…I don't know if I can cope with being stared at, being whispered about…" she breathed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"You can," he assured her gently, a hand stroking her back gently. "You're Fearless Astrid Hofferson, remember? And if Snotlout hadn't had three men with him, he'd already be neutered."

"Wish they'd let me before he went," she mumbled, though she was shaking.

"Stay with me, Astrid," he pleaded gently. "He's taken my birthright, had me thrown from my family and my home…don't let him take you. No matter what happens, no matter what people say, I love you. I will never give up on you-so don't give upon me. Please…"

Sobs shook through her and she buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her fiercely, kissing her hair and mumbling reassurances. But she had curled in his arms and cried until she finally fell asleep when he had carried her gently to the bed and lay there, falling asleep with her cocooned in his arms.

Come morning, he woke with her still in his arms, a shiver of anxiety running through him that had nothing to do with the cold ambient temperature. Astrid was pressed hard against him, her arms wound tight around his lean shape but he could tell from her breathing that she was awake and wanted to wait for him. "Morning, Milady," he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. "How are you feeling today?" She lifted her head, more life in her eyes today.

"Better but bruised," she admitted. "You make a lovely pillow…"

"I am available until the end of the world for that duty," he reminded her, staring deep into her eyes. "Just…promise me you won't abandon me, Astrid. No matter what Snotlout tried, don't leave me. There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid-and I will fight to make sure there is." His hand rose to gently stroke her cheek.

"I think you already did," she reminded him, her hand sliding over his bandaged shoulder. "Okay, babe. I trust you. But you need to be prepared to hear the villagers talk about me and not be very kind. And I know they will see you as a replacement for Snotlout."

"Who replaced me in the first place," Hiccup said slowly and sighed. "And I will care about what they say. But only because it's you…" She sat up and ran her hands through her dishevelled hair.

"I think you need to get up, babe," she said smartly, seeing his tired face. "A grumpy somebody will want his ride…and I think I want to see my girl and fly as well." Aching and groaning as he realised he had stiffened up terribly during the night, he slowly sat up and they dressed and headed out to see the dragons.

But once they had returned, Hiccup could feel the eyes on him and the glances trailing over Astrid. There was no missing the bruises on her face or the marks around her neck and though she was walking tall and proud, there were whispers and Hiccup saw Mrs Larson lean towards Mrs Dagmar and mutter a few words, to be met by a nod and a pitying look…and that was when it struck him.

 _They had believed Snotlout._

And though Astrid was blameless, she was tainted by the crime supposedly done to her. As he watched, eyes followed her and whispers shushed through the Plaza. Her students followed her down towards the Arena for training but he noticed that two of the younger girls were held back by their mothers, hissed whispers warning them they didn't want to be in the company of the shamed girl. And he knew it shouldn't upset him-but it did, because it wasn't _her_ shame.

Gobber watched him closely as he hammered away at Mildew's plough and a handful of other swords and weapons, his motions mechanical and his face very thoughtful. The blacksmith wasn't a very empathetic man, but he could read his apprentice well enough-when he wasn't completely drunk-and he could see that Hiccup, far from being relieved at the exile of his principal tormentor, was more anxious. In fact, he was so distracted that he called Silent Sven 'Lars' and broke Mildew's plough again…not that Gobber really cared about the last one. But when Hiccup stopped, wiping his forehead with his hand and breathing hard, Gobber rested a hand on his shoulder and forced the young man to look at him.

"Spit it out, laddie," he said without preamble. "I'd ha' thought yer would be happy, what wi' yer lass safe and Snotlout sent tae Outcast Island!" Hiccup glanced up, his emerald eyes dark with concern.

"Is that what you think?" he asked sharply. "Snotlout and his friends attack Astrid, try to rape her, dishonour her in front of the village and eventually get exiled. But thanks to that idiot, Roar Arvidson, everyone imagines it happened and that Astrid wanted it. Or deserved it. Or whatever. And she wants to break off her Promise because she imagines that she isn't good enough for me!" His arms waved around frantically. "I mean, I'm Hiccup the Useless, the most despised dishonoured and ignored person on the island. And she thinks she isn't good enough for me? I mean, I will never be good enough for her…but the gossips are already out…and Mildew is due back in town later…"

"Ah-yer can't allow yerself tae be upset by that old goat…" Gobber said, trying to be helpful-but Hiccup shook him off angrily.

"Gobber-he said to my face that my father should have drowned me at birth! And if he starts on what happened to Astrid…Thor, I may end up being exiled for killing him!" He gestured across the Plaza. "They are already calling her a 'whore' just like Snotlout said. I mean-what is wrong with them? She was attacked, she fought for her life, they choked her and beat her and it took all of them to hold her down just so Snot could get near her and they are implying she wanted it?" Gobber shook his head, a mournful expression on his big face.

"Aye…we're not the biggest thinkers in this Tribe," he admitted. "But they are thinking now. And what they're thinking is that with Snotlout gone, they need a new Heir. The Elders are meeting tae discuss it…so I need tae leave you tae mind the store…" Emerald eyes widened in shock and dismay.

"Sorry-what are you telling me?" Hiccup asked him sarcastically. "That the same people who sneered at and abused me for years, who were cheering when I was removed as Heir and-and disowned by my own father and were cheering for Thuggory to kill me in the Arena-that those idiots want me to just become the Heir again?" Gobber scratched his chin with his hook, looking embarrassed.

"That's about the size o'it," he confessed, not able to meet the blazing emerald gaze. Suddenly Hiccup turned away.

"Just go," he sighed. "But Gobber-this isn't what I want. I gave up on being the Heir years ago-because why would I want to lead this Tribe when none of them like or trust me? Why would I give up my life and hopes and dreams for people who have shown me nothing but cruelty and dismissal? A Chief protects his own-but you have made me feel anything but a Hooligan. Have your meeting but I am not the answer."

Gobber watched him as he turned back to the next sword and sighed, then began to pound the hot metal once more. _No, laddie-yer wrong,_ he thought. _Yer the answer tae everything._

oOo

Hiccup found Astrid in the cove with the dragons, her posture defeated, She was standing quietly, stroking Stormfly's face and murmuring praise and compliments but her hair was windblown and cheeks red, showing she had already been for a flight. Toothless warbled a greeting and Hiccup felt his mouth stretch in a grin as he hugged and played with his excited dragon, all the while checking the girl. Finally, he turned to Astrid.

"Afternoon, Milady! How's your day been?" he asked brightly, his eyes sparkling and hoping that he was wrong. She looked up.

"Just perfect," she said sarcastically. "Three of the younger class didn't come…presumably because their parents were worried I would ruin their little Vikings and Valkyries by my mere unclean presence. The rest all looked at me like I was about to explode or shatter or burst into tears…"

"Like that would happen," Hiccup added gently, his hand reaching for hers. She moved it away.

"They were all respectful and argumentative-the same as usual-though Else did make a snide comment about 'Snotlout's concubine'," she admitted tightly.

"And…?" Hiccup asked, moving nearer. She was holding onto the Nadder, her back half-turned to him and she made no move to face him.

"She had to drop and give me fifty," Astrid reported in her usual brisk tone and Hiccup smiled.

"That's my…"

"Stop! Just… _stop_ …" she said and slowly turned to face him. He stiffened. "I heard them talking. All of them. The women, the men, the old…even Mildew…" She stared candidly into his suddenly apprehensive face. "They all believe that you will be made the Heir by the Council…just as they all believe that I am shamed."

"They're wrong on both counts-you know that!" Hiccup told her quietly. "I don't want…"

"But you'll be talked into it for the sake of the Tribe," she guessed calmly. "And I cannot shackle you with a woman who is shamed and despised as your Promised. You will need to marry someone with rank, power, position for the Tribe. So I release you-and end it. We are not Promised, Hiccup. It's over."

He stared at her, his mouth dry and chest suddenly tight with pain.

"No-you can't!" he blurted out, reaching for her-but she recoiled, staring coolly back at him.

"Remember what I said when we discussed this, Hiccup?" she asked him pointedly, her hand resting on Stormfly for reassurance. "We had a deal. I agreed to be promised to you-despite your concerns-but I said if I wanted to break it off, I would ask to do so."

"You also said I couldn't get rid of you that easily," he said in a pained voice. "But Snotlout has won. He's taken you from me. He's got everything he damned well wanted!" She looked at him for a second, then threw herself onto Stormfly's back.

"Please-just respect my decision," she said quietly. "I can be the Shield Maiden I was always meant to be. And one day, they will stop looking at me like trash and judge me by my deeds, not by his lies. And you will thank me for freeing you from my shame."

"You think I haven't had all that a thousand times over?' he asked her hoarsely. "I'm Hiccup the Useless. And I couldn't even hold onto the woman I love. I've lost my birthright, my family, my father…and now you."

"You'll thank me one day," she repeated, though her voice was wavering. "Please…don't make this harder than it is. I…I still want to be your friend…"

"Astrid…" he said as she leaned forward.

"Up, girl…" she urged the Nadder and as they launched, Hiccup stared.

"NO!" he yelled. "No-Astrid! Don't leave me!" And he turned to the watching black dragon. "Bud-we have to stop them…"

Toothless read the scene and felt suddenly confused. The two humans were still very much in love-their pheromones proved that-but the female seemed very unhappy and was leaving his Viking. The Nadder seemed confused as well and his human friend was desperate. So he did the only thing he could: he threw back his head and roared powerfully, the sound echoing round Raven Point. There was a squawk overhead and the Nadder wheeled down, landing obediently in front of the Night Fury. There were rumbles and small roars as Meatlug, Fanghook, Jadespine and Stoneskin all landed as well, eyes locked expectantly on the Night Fury.

Astrid stared at the black dragon, the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' that had just commanded her dragon-all the dragons-to land. And no matter what she did, Stormfly wouldn't budge, her eyes fixed on the acid green eyes of Toothless, the Night Fury, so Astrid turned her baleful glare onto Hiccup.

"Hiccup-stop whatever he's doing and let me go!" she snapped but he walked forward, his eyes locked on hers. He reached up and grasped her round the waist, lifting her reverently and lowering her to the ground. "What are you doing?" she snapped, her hands automatically resting on his shoulders for balance but his hands tenderly cupped her cheeks, lifting her face to stare into his.

"Be honest with me, Astrid," he said quietly, the plea obvious in his voice. "Just this once…"

"I have never lied to you," she reminded him proudly, her azure eyes staring up defiantly into his emerald gaze.

"Then by Freya, don't start now," he told her. "Do you love me, Astrid?" She tried to pull away but she was still captivated by his eyes, even as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, his eyes briefly closing before he pulled back to stare into her face. "Do you love me?"

"It's…impossible…" she whispered. "I will just hurt you…"

"You're killing me by leaving me," he breathed, "Do you love me, Milady?" She swallowed, her eyes shining. She nodded.

"But…" She got no further as he kissed her again-and this time she responded, tears streaking her cheeks as she kissed him back. And then she buried her face in his shoulder as he swathed her in his embrace, hugging her fiercely.

"No buts," he mumbled against her hair. "Stay with me. Love me. Let me sort it out. And I will. Just…trust me." She mumbled against his neck and he lifted his head slightly. "What was that, Astrid?"

"Stubborn ass," she grumbled, feeling him nuzzle against her hair. "I'm trying to protect you…"

"And I'm protecting you, Astrid," he said seriously. "Do you think it will help anything if I apparently dump you? It means I lose the person I love, it validates Snotlout's lies and makes me look like a complete swine." He shrugged. "And how can you protect me when you've left me?"

"I could manage," she grumbled, but her arms were tight around him. "But be prepared for the looks and the whispers."

"And you don't think I haven't been tuning them out for years?" he reminded her, kissing her forehead. She finally offered a wan smile. "Milady-I will never stop fighting for you. Just promise me that you won't give up-because I will figure it out." She smiled and kissed him again before looking away at the dragons.

"Then figure this out, babe," she told him. "Why did they all land when he roared? What did he do?" Hiccup slowly turned to look at Toothless, who was sitting on his haunches, his ears pricked and pupils wide, offering a gummy grin. He gave a small barking roar that almost sounded like a laugh and the other dragons all roared in response. Hiccup's emerald eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Oh Thor…" he breathed. "Now I finally have a way to show them about dragons!"

oOo

Eyes were on them as they emerged from the forest, a sensation that instantly put Hiccup's senses on alert. He was always wary because Snotlout and the twins had made his life a living Hel for years before they had been exiled-but he was painfully aware they had supporters and allies who could ambush him and end him without breaking sweat. He reached for Astrid's hand and felt her fingers lace with his, closing in a reassuring grasp around his. From the corner of his eye, he saw her lift her chin and walk proudly at his side, eyes fixed straight ahead and ignoring the curious glances that raked the pair.

It was uncomfortable to walk down the plaza with everyone staring, whispers rustling between people like a vicious breeze. Hiccup swallowed, emerald gaze darting from person to person…until a familiar and hated voice rang out.

"Yer all fools!" Mildew sneered. "'Ow can yer believe that coward could be yer Heir again-especially when 'e's still goin' with his cousin's leavings!"

They both stiffened and Astrid's grip tightened as Hiccup made to pull away. "No one would care if I killed him," he growled through his teeth.

"I mean, who would want a twig as the Heir, a boy who nearly destroyed the village so many times as the man responsible for protecting us?" Mildew persisted. "A runt who should have been drowned at birth and almost started a war with the Berserkers? Especially one with such poor judgement in standing by a shamed whore?"

"That's it…" Hiccup growled but Astrid held him back.

"Ignore him," she hissed. "His opinions mean nothing!"

"But they listen to him!" he reminded her, seeing the faces of the observers move through thoughtful to unfriendly and hostile. "Not that I wanted to be the Heir anyway…"

"Mildew is right!" a voice echoed across the Plaza. Hiccup recognised a man named Bjorn who was a close ally of Spitelout. "We don't want him!"

"He's a liability!" another voice added.

"Hey! He saved Astrid after she was taken by a dragon!" Gustav protested.

"And 'e never explained that properly!" Mildew sneered. "I'll wager she was dropped soon after she was taken and all yer did were ter pick 'er up!"

"Mildew's right!" Mrs Larsson shouted and Gustav rolled this eyes.

"No, he's not, Mom!" he hissed as she glared at him.

"Of course he is!" Roar Arvidson growled. "There's no way that fishbone could fight a dragon off! He's just a liar!"

"And that girl…she should hide her face for what happened!" Mrs Harildsson added.

"Hardly the best warrior in Berk if only four men could take her down!" Knut added, his eyes narrowed. Astrid had clashed with him in the past for slacking over his duties in the clean-up after a raid.

"You take that back!" To Astrid's surprise, that was Hilde, her fists clenched in anger. "Astrid is the best warrior in Berk and if you could fight off four men half as large again as you all at once, then I'd be surprised!" Knut was a wiry middle-aged man with a scruffy beard who was only a shade taller than Astrid in height. It was well-known that Astrid had wrestled him into submission with one hand.

"And Hiccup isn't a liar! He's a hero!" Yaklegs added.

"He's just the same disappointment and failure he was! And that shamed hussy of his!" Mildew sneered, waving his staff as the murmurs and yells grew louder.

"Shut yer yap, Mildew! Yer talkin' rubbish as usual!" Gobber yelled as he limped up to elbow his way through the crowd. Hiccup's knuckles were white as he gripped Astrid's hand tightly and her other hand was clamped around her axe, the blade gleaming in the weak sunlight. Turning like a snake, Mildew leered at the bulky blacksmith, his eyes narrowed with malice.

"I'm right and yer know it!" he taunted the blacksmith. "None of us wants this disowned apprentice as our Heir. We want Snotlout back!" That quietened the crowd-because though he had whipped them up, they all had major reservations about the Jorgensen boy. Even the dim inhabitants of Berk realised he was the worst possible choice of Heir.

"Well, he's Outcast so that ain't happening!" Gobber told him rudely then looked up the slope at the young couple. "Yer okay?" Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"Wouldn't be Berk without a baying mob," he said dryly. "Just a standard warm Berk welcome. Sorry-our walk took a bit longer than usual. I'll get back…"

"No, lad-we need ye up at the Great Hall!" Gobber said urgently. "The Elders want tae speak with yer." Eyes widening, Hiccup shook his head.

"Um…no," he said quietly. "Come on, Gobber-they're almost having a riot here over who will be the next Heir…"

"That was an order, by the way," the blacksmith told his apprentice firmly. Mildew's face was red with rage, his eyes bulging as he yelled and there were very animated arguments happening between half the villagers. Despite his enormous misgivings, Hiccup could see that this conflict was no help when they still had dragons raiding them and enemies all around and he knew he would need to speak to the Elders. He could already guess what they would propose and he knew what his answer should be. Then he looked at Astrid: she had believed he would become the Heir again and that her recent ordeal would taint her. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Astrid is coming as well," he said determinedly.

"Laddie-they wanted to speak to you alone…" Gobber began but stubbornly, Hiccup shook his head.

"They speak to us both-or I don't come at all and they can come and speak to me here," he told his boss. Blue eyes narrowing, Gobber stared at him for a long moment and recalled how stubborn his apprentice was…and then he looked at the village, still in chaos, tempers being stirred and animosities stoked by the old goat, Mildew. Abruptly, he turned and lumbered back to the long stair back off up to the Great Hall.

"Come on then," he grumbled. "Thor, between the son and the father, how's a man to have any sort of peace around this village?"

oOo

Gustav grabbed Yaklegs's arm and pulled him back into the little gap between two homes, then resting against the side of the Halvardson's home and checking for anyone nearby.

"What's going on?" he hissed, staring at the larger boy. "I mean, they were kind of liking Hiccup-until Mildew started stirring them up."

"It's worse than that," Yaklegs told him unhappily. "Everyone seems to have turned against Astrid because of what Snotlout said." He leaned closer, his eyes wide. "Gerda and Else Jorgensen and Gerda's sister, Tonje Jonsson have been spreading rumours and lies about Astrid throughout the village. They've claimed…well…that she wanted what they did."

"And that's a lie," Hilde said, rounding the corner. She had noticed that the boys and Tiril had been going off into the forest for some weeks and she had gotten really suspicious about what they were up to. And though they had all just claimed they had been training with Astrid, Hilde hadn't believed them-mainly because Yaklegs had looked very shifty. At her appearance, Yaklegs squealed and jumped a couple of inches in the air, while Gustav gulped and gave a very fake grin.

"H-Hilde!" he said. "Um…yeah…you're right…"

"Of course I am," the girl snapped, folding her arms and narrowing her brown eyes as she stared at the two boys. "Now, my patience is running out. What are you two hiding?" The boys shared a glance.

"Us? Hiding?" Yaklegs managed in an unconvincing squeak. Gustav tried to brazen it out.

"I mean, why would we hide anything?" he asked with a fake smile. "All we're doing is training in the forest…"

"And since when did you-and especially you-care about training?" Hilde growled, glaring at Yaklegs fiercely and the husky boy blushed but tried to look hurt.

"I care!" he protested.

"Then why aren't I being invited?" Hilde demanded. Gustav glanced at Yaklegs, silently willing him to remain quiet.

"Hey-your aunt is Phlegma the Fierce!" he reminded the angry girl. "Why would you need extra training? I'm mini-Snot! And Yaklegs is fat…sorry, _husky_ …we really need extra lessons just to get to your standard!" Hilde marched forward and glared into his grey eyes, causing him to start sweating under her exacting examination.

"I know you're lying, Gustav-your mouth is moving," she growled. "What are you doing in the forest?" There was a pause and Gustav thought quickly: Hilde was very astute and would see through an outright lie. And the sturdy girl was decent and trustworthy…except her best friend was Else Jorgensen. It was a difficult decision, though everyone knew that Hilde respected Astrid…and she _had_ spoken up for Astrid. He gambled.

"We are training-with Astrid and Hiccup," he revealed to a gasp of shock from Yaklegs. The husky boy elbowed him hard.

"What are you saying?" he hissed. Gustav cast him a look.

"What…with Astrid and _Hiccup_?" Hilde asked suspiciously. "I mean-he's no warrior…"

"Even though he defeated Thuggory and Snotlout in single combat?" Gustav pointed out.

"A good point!" Yaklegs added, then withered under Hilde's scowl. "Shutting up…"

"So we're training with them because they're the only ones to get away from being taken by a dragon," Gustav added. "And because we are training to…to deal with the raids and protect Berk!" Yaklegs's eyes widened in shock.

"We-we are?" he squeaked. Rolling his eyes, Gustav nodded.

"Yes," he said. "We are training to protect Berk…" He paused and grinned at Hilde. "You want in?"

oOo

The doors yawned open and the cool afternoon was replaced by the dim, fire lit gloom of the interior of the Great Hall. The Elders were seated around the table closest to the fire pit, shadows dancing behind them and Hiccup paused on the threshold before advancing, his hand still closed around Astrid's. Gobber pushed the doors closed behind them and then almost galloped back to his place at the top table, winking indiscreetly as he passed.

"Come closer," Stoick invited them, before casting a glare at Gobber. "I thought I asked to speak with Hiccup." Gobber mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like 'damned stubborn Viking not unlike some Chiefs I could mention,' as he sat down and took a sip of his mead, yelping as Gothi whacked him over the head with her staff.

"Well, I needed to speak to you all," Hiccup said clearly, his emerald eyes boldly sliding over each and every one of the Council of Elders. "And I wanted Astrid here to hear this." Predictably, she looked at him suspiciously but he gave her a small smile before turning back to the Elders. "It's okay," he mouthed. "I can fix this."

"I need to speak first," Stoick said gruffly, rising to his feet and staring gravely at his son, the shadows of his heavy brows deep on his face. He looked older and his face more lined than Hiccup had realised, emphasised by the stark lighting. "I am not getting any younger, Hiccup, and three years ago, I acceded to pressure from within this council and from within the village to remove my only son as Heir. Those who made the recommendations, who were so vociferous were not without their own agenda…and I was foolishly swayed by their words. So I removed you as Heir to Berk and disowned you as my son."

"Thanks, Chief-like I can't remember all that," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "I always wondered why I suddenly stopped being your son and found myself thrown out of my home and generally despised by everyone." Stoick scowled at him and Astrid leaned close.

"Note to Hiccup-maybe antagonising them may not be the best start?" she suggested and he shrugged.

"I know what Dad is going to say and he's not going to apologise," he said. "He's going to sell it as all in the interests of the Tribe." He sighed. "And not at all in the interest of you or me."

"Um…yes," Stoick said, his voice wavering for a second. "But subsequent events-your conduct, your willingness to help the Tribe, your bravery in facing Thuggory, the cowardice, brutality and dishonour of Snotlout…all of those convinced me that I had been wrong. That being told by Snotlout's father that his son was better than mine was not an independent assessment."

"Really? Thor, that's a revelation!" Hiccup snarked.

"Snotlout has been Outcast…and Berk is without an Heir," Stoick said. "And after a long discussion amongst the Elders…"

"Mainly you telling us we were idiots," Gobber said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…I have the duty and pleasure to request that you resume your birthright, Hiccup. I want you to become the Heir to Berk once more!"


	28. The Deal

**Twenty Eight: The Deal**

"I want you to become the Heir to Berk once more."

Hiccup stared, wide-eyed, at the huge form of Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk and his father as he announced the decision he had almost certainly bludgeoned through the Council of Elders. The Chief was looking proud and satisfied with his words, a confident smile filling his big face. His massive braided red beard moved as he spoke and then he looked expectantly at the young man before him, awaiting his answer. He could hear the slight squeak of leather as Astrid moved beside him and her fingers curled around his, sensing his reticence.

"Come on, boy!" Spitelout scowled at him, his pallid blue eyes narrow. "It's not that difficult a question!"

"Really?" Hiccup asked him sharply. "Isn't it?"

"No-all you have to do is accept and become the Heir once more!" Spitelout growled.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked pointedly, waving his arm in the direction of the doors. "Because there was almost a riot out there when they were even discussing who may be the new Heir. Mildew has managed to persuade them that I am still the useless, destructive, hopeless boy you disowned. I think you may find that they don't want me!"

"And they can't have Snotlout," Stoick mused as Spitelout scowled even more.

"Actually, only Mildew wanted him-the rest were very unenthusiastic," Astrid revealed, earning herself an even colder glare from the exiled boy's father.

"And why would I want to step forward when I'm not wanted either, Dad?" Hiccup asked him directly, his emerald eyes candid. "I'm the same person a few months ago who was completely despised and abused by the entire village-except Astrid. I'm not any stronger or braver or anything."

"But you have proven yourself…" Silent Sven began and Hiccup focussed his glare on him.

"Really? I fought to save the woman I love from being handed over like a thrall to the Meatheads," Hiccup told him sharply. "My reward was being almost killed by your Heir-an attack that was never properly acknowledged. He and his cronies continued to hound me and Astrid until…well, the attack on her."

"You rescued the lass from a dragon," Ulric the Wide offered. He was a very round Viking with a flamboyant helmet with five horns on each side.

"Really? Mildew has them all disbelieving that as well," Hiccup said. Then he turned his gaze on his father. "No one has spoken to them. No one has countered what he has said. No one has apologised. And everyone believes what Snotlout said."

"Hiccup-the Tribe needs an Heir-and there is no one else," Stoick told him sternly. "You are my son and I am proud how you have developed. Of how you protected Astrid and the Tribe. Of how you faced Thuggory and Dagur like a true Heir." He paused and took a deep breath. "We were wrong. _I_ was wrong, son. I shouldn't have let them persuade me. I shouldn't have removed you as Heir. I should never have disowned you and hurt you. I could not be more proud." He took a few paces forward. "Forgive me, son?"

Hiccup stared at him, seeing genuine desire to apologise. Memories flooded back of when he was very small, when his father had still liked him and harboured hopes that his only child would grow and fulfil has father's proud expectations. For a second, he saw Stoick grinning, hugging him, reading him stories, looking after him when he was ill…but the images were superimposed on later images of the disappointed visage of his father, of the man turning away from him, of Stoick chewing him out in front of the entire village…of the horrific day when he was disowned…

"You hurt me more than I thought was possible, Dad," he said in a pained voice.

"Son…" Stoick asked but his son took a pace forward.

"No, let me speak-because I wanted to speak to you as well," he said quietly. "I don't want to be the Heir. I don't want to have to deal with people who despise me-both within my Tribe and in others. And I don't want people here to treat Astrid like dirt because Snotlout _didn't_ rape her! He said he did…but he was stopped. Yet everyone treats her as…nothing! And I won't allow it."

"But…" Hiccup lifted his chin, a sharp gesture of his hand silencing his father's words.

"I am prepared to make you a deal," he said carefully, looking back at the girl. She was standing, as beautiful and proud as ever, her neck and face marked with bruises from the furious fight she had made to save herself from the fate Snotlout had planned for her-and the consequences of which he had bequeathed on her in a final vicious act, even when she had been saved. "I want to marry Astrid."

There was absolute silence and the Elders shared concerned looks.

"Um…I thought you would understand that the Heir has to marry for the benefit of the Tribe-to forge an alliance, gain wealth and and trade and…"

"I am marrying Astrid or not at all," Hiccup said determinedly. "She is the only person who has stood by me throughout everything I have endured before and after I was disowned. She saved my life, protected me and gave me hope. And I will not leave her."

"But you can't…"

"She is shamed!"

Hiccup's head snapped round and glared furiously at Ulric.

"The shame is Snotlout's, not hers!" he growled. "She fought, she resisted-and he committed the crime in attacking her! She is blameless! And…"

"Um…babe?" Astrid asked with a small smile on her lips, though she looked pale. He snapped round to look at her-then looked stricken and took her hands.

"I am so sorry, Milady," he said rapidly. "But I won't let them continue to support this lie and…"

"Hiccup-if you want to marry me, you need to ask me!" she pointed out with a small smile, seeing his eyes widen and mouth drop.

"My…I…oh Thor," he said, blushing scarlet. "I…um…I…"

"And he was doing so well," Gobber commented. "Lass-could you stop breaking my apprentice?" Astrid glanced at him and saw the humour and invitation in his eyes. She should be afraid, revealing her feelings in front of the village Elders-but she was 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson. And though emotional expression wasn't her forte, she genuinely cared for Hiccup. _She did love him._ So she accepted the challenge, grasping Hiccup's face between her hands and gently kissing him. Then she pulled back with a small smile.

"That's how you break him," she reminded the blacksmith and Gobber chuckled, even as Stoick stared in shock…especially when Hiccup blinked and leaned close to the girl.

"I-I don't have much-but I can promise I will love you with hesitation or limits until the end of the world," he said softly. "You gave me the greatest gift when you agreed to the Promise. Being here with me is like being in Valhalla. And I know I am not worthy…"

"You're doing fine, babe," she encouraged him. His voice wavered and he stared deep into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he breathed. She grinned.

"Yes, babe-I will marry you," she replied and saw his face light with joy, his emerald eyes shining with relief and hope. He rested she forehead against hers, heart soaring.

"But what about…?"

"Shut up!" Gobber and Stoick snapped and Ulric subsided, though Spitelout still scowled as the young couple turned back to face the Elders.

"So we get to the deal," Hiccup said, wrapping his arms around his new fiancée. "I don't want to be the Heir. I don't want to have to be abused and hounded by the villagers-especially Mildew and those who are still clinging to Snotlout." He glared at his Uncle. "But for the good of the Tribe...I will consider it. But I marry Astrid-no questions or arguments or objections. And we marry before I consider agreeing. And you will appoint me if you feel I do something worthy of being your Heir." Stoick frowned and Gothi pursed her lips, then scratched away on the floor, hitting Gobber to remind him to translate.

"Gothi says that your offer doesn't sound like you're offering much and demanding a lot more!" he said. "And I have tae agree wi' the old bag…OWWW!" Gothi landed a heavy blow on the head with her staff. "Watch it, yer old witch!" Gobber grumped at her, rubbing the point of impact pointedly.

"To be honest, I should be turning you down flat and leaving Berk with all possible speed!" Hiccup retorted firmly, his eyes glittering. "I mean, why would I ever want to stay? My father disowned me, my cousin tried to kill me, my uncle plotted against me from the moment I was born, the people here despise me and wanted me drowned at birth, my master is abusive…need I go on?"

"Hey-you just said you wanted to marry Astrid Hofferson!" Sven broke in. Hiccup glared at him.

"Who has been treated appallingly since her parents died-her house was only rebuilt because I forced you to in front of the visiting Meatheads-and now she is being shamed and dishonoured by the lies of my exiled cousin which all of you believe, even though those of you who were there know they are untrue!" There were confused looks. "Thor!" Hiccup exploded. "He never even got her clothes off!"

Jaws dropped from the majority of the Elders, staring at Spitelout in shock and Hiccup knew who had helped ruin Astrid's reputation.

"And that happened," he snarked. "So I ask again-why in the name of Asgard would I ever want to be Heir to this Tribe? You have disowned me, you have shamed the woman I love-and we are both blameless. So we should just leave…" Stoick's eyes widened. "But my father has asked me…and there are people on this island who don't deserve whatever disastrous alternative you would come up with…" He lifted his chin. "So I make the offer. Astrid and I will marry and you can make me the Heir when I do something worthy of regaining my birthright."

Stoick stared into his son's eyes and saw the absolute determination, then reran the words through his head. Hiccup had clearly wanted to turn them down flat but was giving them a small shard of hope…because he was a Haddock and the rightful Heir to Berk. A lifetime of training, a sense of duty and seven generations of history were all persuading him to ignore his instincts to leave. And the more the Chief thought about it, the more he realised that his son must have a plan in mind for doing a worthy deed…probably something immensely reckless and insane and dangerous. But the Hiccup now wasn't the boy of three years ago: this was an inventive, brave, determined, stubborn young man and he wouldn't back down. And the girl was his strength, his anchor.

 _I may have been wrong. You seem to have been a late developer…_

 _I have grown-but I learned all about Chiefing when I was younger. I listened to everything you said. And I remembered._

 _If I win, she is legally promised to me, Hiccup-not 'the Heir'. And whether I chose to ever act on that or allow her to remain a Shield Maiden forever will be my choice and no one else's?_

 _But you can only be promised to one woman, Hiccup. If you protect Astrid like that, you can never marry._

 _I wouldn't want to marry anyone but Astrid anyway._

He offered his hand to his son, his expression as steady and stoic as ever.

"You have my word and that of the Council of Elders," Stoick promised Hiccup, his voice stern. There was a momentary pause as emerald eyes stared into azure, silently asking the question once more. Astrid nodded slightly and he sighed, then turned and took his father's hand.

"Then we have a deal, Chief," Hiccup told him firmly, seeing the rest of the Council sag with varying degrees of relief or resignation.

"Please, son-call me 'Dad'," Stoick asked him and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I sort of already do," he admitted and there were chuckles from Gobber and Stoick…along with Sven and Gothi. "But now we have a more pressing matter. I need to organise our wedding." Stoick clapped him on the shoulder and almost knocked him to the floor.

"Steady on, son! There's no hurry…" he began but Hiccup glared at him.

"Actually, there is every reason to hurry," he said quietly. "Astrid is shamed in the village and our wedding will restore her honour. Tomorrow is Freya's Day-the right day for a wedding. And I want to marry Astrid before the next raid because I have already learned that anything can happen and I don't want to lose her again."

"Babe-you're not getting rid of me that easily!" Astrid reminded him, taking his hand and hearing the desperate edge to his voice. She knew he still got nightmares from that moment she was taken and they both suffered from seeing the monstrous Chief dragon in the nest. Of course, being Hiccup, he had a plan to prove dragons weren't all dangerous beasts but it was risky…so he wanted to make sure she was protected before anything could go wrong.

Though it almost had-more times than they could recall now.

"Will you marry me, Milady Astrid? Tomorrow? Forever?" he asked her softly and she nodded.

"It's a deal," she said.

oOo

Predictably, when word got round the village, there was a huge amount of dissension and Mildew led a baying mob to harangue the Council of Elders-until Gothi threatened to curse them all to Niflheim unless they shut up and obeyed the decision of the Council and their Chief. Stoick glanced around for the young couple but they had already vanished, presumably heading out together to hastily plan their big day. And for once, he was glad his son had made himself scarce: what certain people were saying was cruel in the extreme and gave the Chief the smallest inkling of what his son-and his fiancée-had faced at the hands of the village. So he turned back to the mob and entered the debate with his usual booming no-nonsense vigour.

Hiccup and Astrid headed straight back to the cove because they needed to talk. There had been so much happen in such a short space of time that they needed some alone time-and for the young couple, 'alone time' had become time with their dragons. As they walked, Astrid watched Hiccup, seeing him lost in thought. Though he had promised to be open and not have any secrets from her, he had been alone for far too long, isolated in a village full of people and he tended to brood on problems alone because for the longest time, he had no one to share with. So her hand ghosted over his and her fingers curled firmly around his hand.

"You still with me, babe?" she asked him playfully and his emerald eyes flicked up, embarrassed as he suddenly recalled she was with him. He blushed.

"Oh…ah…um…of course, Milady…I mean, I am the luckiest man on Berk to have you with me, let alone…oh Thor…I am so sorry…I mean…um…I never meant to sort of force you into…well, if you don't want to, I can call it off…and then leave Berk forever…" he rambled, staring self-consciously into her eyes. Her hand rested on his cheek. "I do love you-with all my heart," he managed more calmly, "and marrying you would seriously be like moving to Valhalla…but I don't want you to feel trapped or coerced or beholden…"

"Beholden?"

"Oops-wrong choice of words…" he yelped, eyes widening. "Um…do you know what I mean?" She stopped and looked at him-awkward and self-conscious, blushing…but his eyes were filled with love and concern and she knew he meant his offer with every fibre of his being. He had endured being ostracised and almost shunned, treated like a thrall and abused by almost everyone: he did not want her to have to suffer what he had. This was his very Hiccup solution to the problem he had promised to fix. And she smiled.

"Yes-and I don't…" she reassured him softly. "Hiccup…my dragon boy…had you spoken to me six months ago, I would have laughed at you because I was alone, homeless and was just focussing on my dream of being a Shield Maiden. But my amazing friend, who risked his freedom and his life to protect me and provide me with my axe and my home, changed all that. And honestly…though this is not how I imagined things turning out, I wouldn't have it any other way. But…" And her voice hardened slightly-but enough to have his expression turning wary. "Do not expect me to suddenly become a little goodwife, cooking and sewing and caring for a home because…"

"Because quite frankly, I'd end up poisoned and in rags, sitting in a ruin," Hiccup finished with a small smile. "Milady, I know your talents don't run to anything domestic and honestly-I wouldn't expect it of you! I am marrying the Astrid Hofferson I know and love, the ferocious warrior and determined and organised viking that my father relies on. The woman who would run into a battle to defend our village, would risk her life to protect anyone and who would not stand by when anything bad or unfair is happening. Be yourself, Astrid, because I love you and will do everything to protect you."

"And I you," she smiled, her eyes glittering with affection. "Now come along, dragon boy. Those dragons aren't going to fly themselves."

"Actually, they are," he reminded her with a smirk as they bounced down to the narrow entrance to the cove. "And…" And then he stopped, frozen in shock, mouth open and heart suddenly frozen in shock. Astrid emerged behind him and her axe was instantly in her hand as she glared at the three shapes in the cove. For below them, Yaklegs and Gustav were showing Hilde the dragons.

oOo

It was raining on Outcast Island, the miserable grim place only made grimmer by the foul weather. The sky was almost black with rowing clouds and lightning split the sky as hail mixed in with the torrential rain, the clattering of hailstones on the precipitous grey volcanic rocks all but deafening. The little party sped across the bowl of the village, the armed guards keeping their heads down and shoving the newcomer to ahead as they reached the door to the main citadel and hammered to be let in. The door swung open and they entered, passing along a short passage and into a wide stone chamber carved into the side of the mountain with a deep fire pit that was abutted by a wide table with the Outcast leader and his lieutenants clustered around.

The man looked up and cold eyes inspected the newcomer, his eyes raking over the confident stocky shape. The Outcast leader, Alvin the Treacherous, fully the equal of Stoick the Vast in size, his enormous messy black beard and wild hair framing a cruel, scarred face, gave a dismissive sneer at the stocky young man. Snotlout folded his arms and stared challengingly at the Outcast.

"Hello, Al," he said confidently. The Outcast leader frowned and inspected him.

"Do I know yer?" he asked in a suspicious, slightly wheezing voice. Snotlout walked forward.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm the Heir to Berk-and I need your help." Alvin peered at him, eyes sweeping over the stocky shape.

"Heir?" he asked, bushy brows dipping in a frown. "I thought that Stoick's boy, 'Iccup, were the Heir…" The effect was instantaneous: Snotlout's face folded into a scowl of rage, his blue eyes flashing with fury.

"I AM THE HEIR!" he raged. "I ousted Hiccup three years ago-but that damned Stoick never acknowledged me outside the village! I was always left behind when he went to meetings and when other tribes visited, it was never mentioned…or he brought his son back to act as 'the Heir'!" Alvin inspected his face and a sly look entered his eyes.

"So he never truly accepted yer," the Outcast commented. "I bet yer were frustrated…"

"Snotlout," a weasel-faced man supplied helpfully, his mean face and bad moustache uninspiring.

"Thank yer, Savage," Alvin growled. "Ah…yer Stoick's nephew, aren't yer?"

"I should have been his Heir from the moment I was born," he said bitterly. "His son was always a runt, a disappointment…but it took Dad almost fifteen years to finally get Stoick to see sense! But he was always reserved because I think he felt sorry for Useless. And no matter what I did, he just wouldn't leave! I tried to finish him but he was found-and I was blamed. And then it became obvious that Stoick wanted him back and used any excuse to try to get him accepted. Hel-he even allowed him to get Promised to my Princess…"

"Princess?" Alvin asked slyly, stirring things. Not that he needed to ask: Snotlout was revealing everything without any prompting.

"Astrid Hofferson," Snotlout revealed, his fists clenching. "The Shield Maiden…until she was given to Thuggory of the Meatheads. Useless fought for her and he won, so she was promised to him."

"And you didn't step forward?" Alvin asked.

"I was forbidden," Snotlout growled. "I just had to watch. In the end, I decided to take what I wanted." Alvin's brows furrowed.

"You 'ad the girl?" he guessed.

"Nearly," Snotlout snarled. "And now I'm Outcast for the attack. And they will give Useless my position. And my girl…" Alvin scratched his harsh beard, the sounds loud in the quiet room.

"You know, I am not sure the Viking Council Laws allow a tribe to swap and change the Heir on a whim," he said thoughtfully, ignoring the fact his words actually prevented Snotlout assuming the position in the first place. "In fact, I am sure it's not allowed. So yer wronged and cruelly expelled from yer 'ome." He walked forward and wrapped a friendly arm around Snotlout's shoulders. "Yer know I 'ave 'ad certain…disagreements with Stoick the Vast in the past. The man is stubborn, capricious, unfair…and I can see yer didn't deserve any of the shame heaped on yer." He gave a yellow grin. "Yer know, Snotlout, I think I can 'elp yer regain yer birthright." The younger man looked up.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked directly. Alvin gave a low chuckle.

"Clever boy," he complimented the young man. "Nothing excessive. I just want ter defeat Stoick, take over Berk and make yer it's rightful Chief…maybe with me as yer trusted Chancellor and right 'and man." There was a pause and then cold blue eyes looked up.

"It's a deal," Snotlout told him. "So what's your plan?"


	29. Today, tomorrow, forever

**Twenty Nine: Today, tomorrow, forever**

 _Well this just about sums up my life,_ Hiccup thought incredulously, staring at Hilde, Gustav and Yaklegs. "Guys-what is she doing here?"

There was an audible squeak from Yaklegs and Gustav jumped, turning guiltily as Hilde stroked Fanghook's nose gently and stared boldly into the eyes of the young couple. She looked unrepentant as Gustav offered a weak smile.

"Um…she knew we were up to something so we though we should tell her," he said weakly. Astrid glared at him, azure eyes flashing with fury.

"Are you serious?" she yelled. "You just TOLD her? So I suppose if Snotlout said he knew we were up to something, you would have shown him as well?"

"You didn't, did you?" Hiccup added warily, unable to believe his ears.

"No!" Yaklegs protested.

"But she's Snotlout's sister's best friend!" Astrid snapped, advancing angrily and poking Gustav in the chest with a finger. "It's nearly the same thing!"

"No-Hilde stood up for you in the Plaza!" Gustav protested.

"And spoke up for Snot when he claimed the twins had come up with the idea for beating Hiccup up and leaving him to die on the cliffs, even when she wasn't there and knew nothing about the attack until afterwards-and only then what Else told her!" Astrid growled furiously. She was reaching for her axe. "We can't let her leave and tell Else-the Jorgensens are out for our blood, Hiccup. Let me finish her…"

"NO!" Yaklegs protested, standing between Astrid and Hilde. Gustav immediately stood between Yaklegs and Astrid, shaking his head as well.

"Astrid-you can't do this!" he gabbled. "She's on our side!"

"Really?" she asked angrily. "She was giggling with Else today when she made her hilarious comment about me. So why should I trust her?"

"Hiccup," Yaklegs pleaded. "You wanted to show people the truth about dragons. You agreed to show us-and look. We all have dragons. We understood. We _changed_. And I know Hilde can change as well."

"Hilde is the top student in my dragon-slaying class," Astrid growled, never taking her eyes from the younger girl.

"So were you," Gustav argued. "And look at you!"

"Hiccup…" Yaklegs pleaded and the auburn-haired Viking stared at him. In truth, this wasn't what he wanted-but when had that ever changed anything? Sure, he would have chosen Fishlegs and especially Astrid out of his cohort of teens but he had vivid memories of abuse being hurtled at him by all of the fire crew-Gustav and Tiril especially, yet they also seemed to be his allies now, along with Yaklegs. And he supposed the twins were probably on his side as well, when they got back. But Hilde was serious, almost a smaller version of her focussed and ferocious aunt, Phlegma. The idea that she would join him rather than respond to the call of her upbringing and loyalties was ridiculous. But he couldn't kill anyone in cold blood: that wasn't who he was. He was an optimist-though much of that had been beaten out of him over the years-and his natural inclination was to see the best of human nature. And that was a dangerous and possibly-fatal flaw in his life. He knew Astrid wanted to kill the girl to protect him and if he was a proper viking, he would let her. Helheim, he should probably help her…

…but if he became what he wasn't, then Snotlout, Mildew and the rest would have won. That would be admitting that Hiccup wasn't good enough and only a pale copy of _them_ was the correct answer. And he knew in his heart that he could win over the village and protect the dragons using his friends and their dragons.

"I want to hear from Hilde," he said calmly, though he was trembling. His emerald eyes stared deep into her deep brown gaze and she finally lowered her eyes.

"It's…unbelievable," she admitted and her voice was amazed. "I-I never believed this was possible. These are dragons-the same species we fight every few days…but they're here, curled up and purring and playing. And you-you ride them. And they don't attack you?" Hiccup shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "Dragons are not naturally aggressive…well, most of them aren't. They respond to trust. If you come at them with a weapon, they will attack you to protect themselves because they aren't stupid. I mean-viking plus weapon usually means dead dragon!"

"So why do they raid us?" she asked pointedly.

"They have a Chief, a huge dragon that eats them if they don't provide it with food," Astrid said more calmly. "Somehow, it controls them and forces them to obey. They take the food back to the Nest and feed it to her." Hilde's eyes widened.

"You?" she breathed. Astrid nodded. "But I thought Hiccup had shot you down before you left the island."

"Couldn't really tell them I rode after her on the back of my Night Fury and shot her captor down just as it was about to feed her to a dragon the size of a mountain," he admitted.

"Or that you caught me mere feet short of its teeth," Astrid added in a soft voice. Instantly, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her hair tenderly, hands stroking her back soothingly.

"I will always come for you, Milady," he murmured and Hilde found her eyes widening. She had been disappointed that Astrid had allowed herself to become promised to Hiccup, the most unimpressive and outcast member of the Hooligan Tribe…before he saved her from being carried off by a dragon, before he developed the fire prevention system and before he rescued her and avenged her shame by defeating Snotlout. But what shone through even her prejudices was the fact that he clearly loved her-and she loved him. He wasn't an ideal Viking-far from it-but he was kind, protective and brave…and perhaps that was actually more important.

Then Fanghook nudged her and she half-turned, rubbing the nose affectionately. "It's okay, boy-we aren't ignoring you," she said gently. "You're a cool dragon, aren't you?"

A roar shattered the calm and everyone's head whipped round while the dragons all began to growl, pupils narrowing and hackles rising as a shape slammed to the ground behind them. A large brown and tan male Monstrous Nightmare ignited himself behind them, roaring angrily and drooling fire. He shook his head and roared again. Hilde startled and instinctively, she reached of her axe-but Hiccup's hand was instantly round her wrist and he squeezed.

"That will only make things worse," he said determinedly and turned to face the dragon fearlessly, his eyes sweeping over the blazing shape. The dragon roared at him again but the young man gently edged forward, his hands stretched out in front of him and eyes wide and unthreatening. "Hey there, big fella…what's upsetting you? Wild dragons don't normally come to people unless something is wrong. So what's up, buddy? Anything I can do to help you?"

The dragon roared as Hiccup inched forward, talking gently and never taking his eyes from the agitated dragon. Hilde stared, seeing the skinny young man move with confidence as he calmed and soothed the angry dragon, extending his hand and turning his head away…before the dragon pressed its snout into his palm and gave what sounded like a small purr. Lifting his head up, Hiccup gave a small, lopsided grin and rubbed the dragon's chin easily, then adding his second hand. Suddenly, there was a roar and the Monstrous Nightmare burst into flame again, roaring viciously at Hiccup and slamming him to the ground, arched over the supine body.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled and Toothless roared, bounding forward and head-butting the roaring Nightmare back. The dragon growled furiously as Toothless stood protectively over the stunned Hiccup…but his emerald eyes narrowed, fixed on the furious dragon.

"You see it, bud?" he murmured, slowly gathering himself before he glance at the others. "Stay back!" he said sternly, getting to his feet. "You ready, bud? I'm afraid this has to be done. Take him down!"

"NO!" Hilde yelled, throwing herself forward and trying to get between Hiccup and the Monstrous Nightmare, irrationally trying to protect the out-of-control dragon. "You can't give up on him just because of one setback?"

"Now, bud!" the blacksmith's apprentice shouted and the Night Fury leapt forward as Hiccup pulled Hilde aside. Roaring and raging, the Monstrous Nightmare was hit by the black dragon and they rolled, roaring and snapping at each other. Toothless was smaller but faster and far more determined, snarling and pinning the larger dragon down. Fighting and thrashing, the brown dragon whined and gave a plaintive roar as Hiccup lunged forward, sticking both hands heedlessly into the dragon's mouth.

"What the Thor are you doing?" Astrid yelled at him as he grabbed a tooth, pulling with all his might…and finally wrenching it free. He staggered backwards and collapsed on the ground, a razor sharp tooth with a huge cavity held in his hand.

"Dentistry, apparently," Hiccup groaned, resting his head back on the mossy ground. "Look-he was calming until I touched his jaw-and before he went feral, I felt a flash of heat. When he roared I could see the cavity. And he's much calmer now…" But the blonde marched towards him, hauled him to his feet and then punched his shoulder hard. "You total mutton-head!" she scolded him angrily. "Thor-you are about to get married and you try to get yourself killed? Are you insane?" He gently lifted a hand to rest lightly on her shoulder, avoiding the spiked shoulder-guards and stroking her upper arm tenderly.

"I must be," he admitted, "but I am sorry. I-I just didn't want anyone else hurt when I could stop the dragon…"

"Whoa…did you say you're getting _married_?" Gustav asked, his eyes wide. Yaklegs's jaw was hanging slack and Tiril, who was clambering in through the entrance to the Cove, just stared.

"What?" she exclaimed. "When did that happen? And what is she doing here? And why is she petting that dragon?" Astrid looked up into Hiccup's eyes and smiled.

"I would rather you didn't get toasted until _after_ my wedding," she smiled and he sighed.

"Oh Thor, I'm in trouble now and… _what_?" he muttered and then his head snapped round as he registered Tiril's annoyed words. Hilde was stroking the now-calm Monstrous Nightmare's jaw, smiling as the dragon purred and nuzzled against her.

"Um…we thought Hilde should know about the dragons…" Gustav began sheepishly as the blonde marched up to him and waved a finger in his face.

"You do know she's Else Jorgensen's best friend?" she growled. Then she turned on Yaklegs. "And I expected better of you…"

"Hilde…did you…" Hiccup asked the brown-haired girl and she smiled.

"I offered my hand to him like you did," she said as if it was obvious. "I think he liked that I tried to protect him to he rubbed against me and purred and…"

"You bonded," Astrid commented. "Yup, definitely my best student!"

"Wait, I wanna hear more about the 'getting married' issue," Yaklegs insisted. "When? How?"

"He asked-eventually," Astrid smirked. "And the when is tomorrow. Freya's day before the next raid." Tiril frowned.

"Then we have almost no time," she said. "Astrid…can Hilde and I help? I know you don't have any more female relatives…" Hiccup felt her stiffen and his hands curled reassuringly around her upper arms.

"I was going to…" he began but the younger girls glared at him.

"Don't you know anything?" Hilde scolded him. "It's terrible ill fortune to see the bride just before the wedding. You will stay with Fish and Yaklegs tonight and go to the Great Hall with them at the appointed time. Tiril and I will be Astrid's maids…" There was a pause and Tiril grudgingly agreed.

"But I wouldn't have been so bossy about it," she snarked. Then Hiccup smiled and hugged his fiancee.

"By the way," he murmured, "what are you going to call your dragon." Hilde started and she looked guiltily at the others.

"N-name him? I get to name him?" she stammered as the boys grinned. Tiril nodded, caressing the horn of her pretty green Nadder and the newcomer nodded decisively. "Okay. Yours is Fanghook?" Gustav nodded. "Then I'll call him Hookfang."

oOo

Astrid was still suspicious and grumpy about Hilde's gate-crashing the group and was only partly mollified by the fact that the newly-named Hookfang seemed to have accepted the girl unreservedly. Hilde was practical, calm and willing to do what was required-all of which reminded Hiccup of Astrid herself. Hookfang was a powerful dragon who was willing to accept Toothless's lead and had a mischievous look in his acid-yellow eyes. Tiril had grudgingly accepted her and then huddled with her, plotting something for Astrid.

As they walked back to the village, Hiccup realised they hadn't really had any proper time to talk but the furrow between Astrid's delicate blonde brows told him that she had a lot on her mind. He sighed.

"You can always divorce me," he said quietly and her head snapped up. "I mean, this may solve the immediate problem but…you can always say I'm not a good provider or a good husband and our laws allow you to divorce me without any shame." She blinked and looked up into his resigned expression. Without thinking, she punched him and he yelped, twisting away and nursing his wounded shoulder. "Why-why would you _do_ that?" he protested in a wounded voice as she stopped and forced him to face her.

"We're not even married and you're already talking of divorce?" she scolded him. "What is wrong with you, Hiccup?" He took a shuddering breath, bowing his head.

"Everything." he sighed. "I mean, you look really unhappy and…I feel like I've taken advantage of you when I should have found another way to protect you…" Her eyes widened as she stared up into his face.

"Hiccup-if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have agreed," she said, growing impatient with his persistent and horrible lack of confidence. He nodded pensively.

"Maybe…we should wait…" he mumbled and she stilled.

"Don't you want to marry me?" she asked him, suddenly feeling more upset than she realised…and certainly more than she could ever have believed she would…but his head instantly snapped up and he took her hands.

"Thor, yes," he assured her, eyes apologetic. "But seeing Hilde just reminded me…that if we are married when I do the demonstration in the raid, they will think you are in on it and they may deal with you as harshly as they will me…if it all goes wrong…" Her jaw dropped and she then gave an understanding smile.

"Hiccup-I would never let you face this alone," she said softly. "I am in on this-because I believe in you. And in what you showed me."

"They could exile or kill me…us…" he said quietly. "So if something does go wrong, I want you to jump on Stormfly and leave. Go anywhere but here." He paused. "Anywhere but Outcast Island and here," he amended and she lifted a hand to rest against his cheek. He gently pressed into her touch.

"Dragon boy, if anyone tries to harm you, I'll be front and centre with my axe, protecting the man I love," she told him softly. "This really is Berk's only hope so if we don't do it, no one will. And I am with you in this…to whatever end." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, rejoicing as she hugged him back.

"Gods, I am the luckiest man on Midgard to have you," he mumbled into her neck and she smiled.

"And don't you forget it," she told him, lacing her fingers with his and heading back through the forest towards the village. "Now, how exactly is this wedding going to work?" He gave a rueful smile.

"I have an idea but I suspect the kids may have other ideas," he murmured. "I need to see Gobber and I know there are things you have to organise…but I will come back to say goodnight before I go to stay with Gobber." She smiled.

"Not the Ingermans?" she checked. He shook his head,

"I will never hear the end of it if it isn't Gobber," he admitted dryly. "I mean, he made my diapers. He's never gonna let me go without embarrassing me halfway to death on the eve of my wedding." She gave a small chuckle.

"I suspect that will be interesting," she suggested as Hiccup shuddered.

"No-please, Thor…he already tried to give me 'the Talk' when I first moved in with him….like the fishbone I was would ever get a chance with a girl…" he said sarcastically.

"Well, you've got me now-so you better pay attention, babe," Astrid advised him playfully. "Otherwise our wedding night is going to be pretty boring…"

"…and kill me now," he groaned. "Astrid-Gobber has never had a girlfriend. Ever. At all. So him giving 'the Talk'…well, let's just say it contains significant misinformation…" She started laughing and he shook his head, smiling. "Fortunately, when I was fourteen, my Dad gave me 'the Talk' as well. Much sterner but almost certainly much more accurate…"

"And now I am going to have that mental image when I see him," she reminded him smirking as they broke out of the forest. "Now let's go home…"

oOo

"Okay-spill!" Else demanded when she caught up with Hilde in the Great Hall. "What did you find out?" The brown-haired girl sighed. Else was her best friend-they had been almost like sisters since they could walk-but her blindness to her brother's massive faults had concerned Hilde more and more as time went on. His devastating attack on Hiccup and refusal to accept responsibility had cemented Hilde's assessment that he was unsuited to lead Berk.

"They've been training," she admitted. _With dragons. Deep in the forest. To try to protect us during raids._

"What-all of them? Even Yaklegs the lard ball?" Else sneered.

 _A hardworking and kind young man who will do whatever is required._ "Yes." Hilde chewed her stew. "Look-he really needs extra training. He lacks confidence and co-ordination."

"I don't buy it," Else said thoughtfully. "Stick with them. They're still hiding whatever they're doing. If we can find out what Hiccup is up to, then we can get him discredited and outcast. Once he is on Outcast Island, Snotlout can kill him and finally head home."

"He can never come home, Else. He's been Outcast. You know what that means." Hilde really really hoped that Else understood it…and that her family would accept the judgement. But the girl smiled.

"With Hiccup out of the way, Stoick will have to call back Snotlout to succeed him…as he has no other Heir," the black-haired girl reminded her smugly. Hilde groaned.

"Yes, he does," she pointed out. "He has you." And she rose and left the girl staring after her, her jaw flapping like a drowning fish. "And I just hope he sticks with Hiccup," she added under her breath as she walked out…and then she stiffened. Somewhere over to the side, in the gloom, she just caught the edge of a voice.

"That little runt! If he thinks he'll be allowed to wed, he's another thing coming! We'll make sure it all fails-and he ends with nothing!"

But when she peered into the gloom…there was no one there.

Alarmed, Hilde sped out in search of Gustav.

oOo

It was strange not waking with Hiccup-and Astrid was shocked to find herself so on edge. She had never expected she would be so accustomed to having someone there, to expecting a warm and loving presence with her every morning. For Thor's sake-she was a Viking! She was a strong, independent woman…

…who had found him close to death on the cliffs, the last time they hadn't slept in the same house. And though the person responsible was far away on Outcast Island, he had kin still on Berk and people were still muttering and casting her dark looks for causing Snotlout to get cast out.

She rose, washed, dressed and then pottered around, eating some jerky and tidying the house aimlessly as she prepared for the wedding. It was to be at sundown so she grabbed her axe and left the house, speeding up the village and into the forest. If she thought about what was happening, that she was choosing to spend her life married and not a Shield Maiden dedicated solely to battle, that she was wedding without her parents because they were dead and that her honour was in question…well, she would definitely go insane. So she made her way to her favourite training ground and spent most of the morning and half the afternoon killing trees, perfecting her stroke, her aim and her stamina. And as she repeated the motions, over and over, she managed to push aside all thoughts that by sundown, she would no longer be a maiden but a married woman.

People cast her glances as she walked confidently down the village an hour or so before sunset. Some were surprised at her sweaty and dishevelled appearance while others called out and wished her good luck…or a good wedding night. And though she shouldn't blush at some of the remarks, she did anyway. Sighing at the inherent inability of anyone on Berk to be discreet, she pushed the door of her house open, swiping sweat off her brow and hauling in a pail of water to warm for her wash prior to getting ready for the ceremony…

"Where in Midgard have you been?" Tiril demanded from by the hearth, where two buckets of warmed water and two of cold were already waiting. "Thor-you believe in cutting it fine." Astrid glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I left the house closed and…" The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Well…the twins taught me how to break into pretty much anywhere," she admitted easily, "and I needed to sneak into here…" She gestured. "You really need to wash up and I hope you're not wearing those to your wedding?" She gestured to Astrid's sweaty clothes and looked so disgusted that Astrid was tempted to say 'yes' just for the Hel of it. But she shook her head.

"I have a dress…one of Mom's," she admitted. Then she sighed. "I found it in the wreckage of the house, thanks to Hiccup. It is the only dress I own." There was a sympathetic silence and Hilde emerged from the back of the house, a crown of leaves and berries in her hand.

"We made this," she said honestly. "And we want to help…because you don't have anyone and you are our teacher and our mentor. And even if you are grumpy and wanted to axe me to death, I still respect you…" Astrid blinked, her azure eyes suddenly shining. She chewed her lip and nodded.

"Thanks," she said thickly and laid her axe down. "That…erm…means a lot." Then she went to the water and knelt down, beginning to clean herself up once more. The girls sat quietly watching as she self-consciously loosed her hair…and then she looked up. "A little privacy here?" she suggested pointedly but Hilde walked forward.

"Let us help you," she said, grabbing a comb and starting to comb out Astrid's hair. The Shield Maiden glared. "Look," Hilde pointed out, "this is what female relatives are supposed to do for you. Now we couldn't do the girl's party and the talking dirty thing…"

"You mean the older women explain all about sex and how painful it can be…or possibly how awesome," Tiril put in. Both the others stared at her. "What? I hid when they were doing the party for cousin Huffnut! By the way, she was scared out of her mind after Aunt Yilgis described just how large a man's…"

"…and that's more than enough help," Astrid said sternly. "Look, I have a fairly good idea about the birds and bees. Not that I'm not grateful but NO TALK!" Tiril gave a broad grin.

"Okay-but we're dressing you and helping you with your hair," she said. "Now that water is getting cold…"

With their help-or despite of it-Astrid had finished washing, dressing and braiding her hair when there was a knock on the door. Instinctively, she grabbed her axe, her posture changing from relaxed to battle-ready in a second. Hilde stared at her in shock and took the axe from her hands, smoothing out the dress and shoving her towards the door. Scowling, she wrenched the door open-to find herself face to face with Stoick the Vast.

"Um…Chief? Can I help you?" she asked. _Please don't say you won't allow me to marry him now. I think it may break his heart…_ But she was shocked when he removed his helmet and bowed slightly to her.

"Astrid…lass…" he began awkwardly. "I know I haven't treated you as well as I should. I should have made sure you were homed and treated with the respect you have earned-and that certain members of our Tribe didn't target you to try to harm my son…" Astrid tensed, unsure what he was getting at and hoping he wasn't about to break bad news. He cleared his throat. "By all rights, your father should be at your side today. And I am so sorry he waits for you in Valhalla, lass. Magnus was a good man and a loyal friend. Even though he disapproved of my change of heir and the way I treated my son-which he was, of course, right about-he always supported me. As have you."

"I am a Hofferson." she reminded him. "To be disloyal would be dishonourable. And cowardly. We swear ourselves to the Chief and we hold to that." Giving a small, grateful smile at her stern, clear words, he nodded.

"So I am offering to stand in his place in honour of my friend…because he can't do it himself," he said gently. "Astrid-I would be honoured to walk you to your wedding on my arm. To place your hand on my son's before I say the words that join you." he paused. "Please let me do this as one tiny gesture towards the debt I owe you both."

A tear trickled down her cheek and she absently swiped it away.

"I would be honoured," she said roughly and turned to her helpers. "Time to go," she said more steadily as Hilde carefully placed the crown of leaves on her head. Then she smiled. "I'm ready." Stoick offered her his arm and she carefully slid hers through it before she headed out, the younger girls carefully closing up the house and waving before they raced ahead up the Great Hall…and the waiting guests.

Hiccup was already there, dressed in his best dark red tunic and best leggings, his boots cleaned and belt shone. His messy auburn hair had been combed and was halfway neat…but he was twitchy and anxious. The fact that his best man-Fishlegs-was even more nervous didn't help, though it did distract the anxious apprentice who had spent a sleepless night with Gobber regaling him with his most long-winded and indiscreet tales and gossip. He had gone round to the Ingerman house to change and both boys had helped him while Mrs Ingerman had quietly straightened his tunic and hugged him before sending him out. Her gentle reassurance had put a lump in his throat as he wondered what his dead mother would have said on this day-and whether she would have been proud of him. Gobber was already there, along with Gothi who was sitting at the front, absently drumming her fingers on her staff. Behind the waiting groom were the teens-Yaklegs, Tiril, Gustav and Hilde, along with the Gunnarsons, Mrs Ingerman, Gustav's mother and younger siblings and Phlegma the Fierce, who was scowling at the skinny and anxious shape. Worryingly, Mildew, Roar Arvidson, Knut the Disappointing and Ulric the Wide were also clustered right at the back, nasty expressions on all their faces. A sinking feeling hit his stomach and he guessed they were planning mischief.

 _Just for once, Thor, it would be nice if something went smoothly…_ he thought despondently. _Please…_

But his concerns suddenly melted away as the doors opened and Astrid entered with the huge shape of Stoick the vast at her side. For a fraction of a second, he wondered what his father was doing with Astrid but all coherent thought left his mind as his eyes focussed on his Promised. Astrid was clothed in a deep smoky blue-grey dress, belted tightly at her narrow waist and sweeping the floor. Her golden hair shone in the evening sunlight, the braid over her left shoulder as usual with a second braid winding round the left side of her head to integrate in the main braid. A crown of woodland leaves and berries sat on her head as she walked steadily to him, her eyes focussed only on him.

When they reached his side, Stoick gently lifted her hand from his arm and placed it deliberately on Hiccup's, before nodding and walking round to take his place between Gobber and Gothi.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the Union of this man, Hiccup Haddock, to this woman, Astrid Hofferson," he announced.

"No we ain't!" Mildew sneered. "This weddin' is unconstitutional!"

"Since when do you care about what is the law and what isn't?" Gustav asked him pointedly.

"That boy was disowned and that means he isn't allowed to marry within this Island…" Ulric the Wide declared. "It's in the Viking laws…"

"And the Chief and Elder can disregard the laws if they are deemed irrelevant," Stoick managed through gritted teeth.

"But the Elders have ter sanction it…and we ain't doing that…" Mildew sneered. Astrid felt Hiccup stiffen and his hand tightened on hers as Phlegma the Fierce rose to her feet.

"You're talking utter yak dung, Mildew!" she snapped in her clipped tones. "That law was removed by the Viking Council when it was realised that half the Meatheads wouldn't be able to get married on their own island because they kept disowning their sons!"

"But the girl is shamed…" Roar protested as the ferocious female warrior turned on him.

"What did you say?" she hissed and punched him. There was a pause and then he crashed backwards, unconscious. "Anyone else?" she snapped as Hilde punched the air and high-fived Tiril. Gustav was looking smug because he had come up with the idea of getting Phlegma to attend, knowing she loathed Mildew and wouldn't sit still when he and his cronies were insulting a young female warrior. Mildew and Ulric scampered for the door as Knut paused…and then ran for it as well.

"Anyone else want to interrupt? Anyone?" Stoick asked coldly. The remaining guests vehemently shook their heads as the Chief turned to the young couple. "Any second thoughts?" he asked in a low voice.

"None whatsoever," Astrid said, her azure gaze turning to meet Hiccup's astonished and adoring emerald eyes.

"Never a doubt," he said as his fingers laced with hers. "I am yours, Milady-today, tomorrow, forever." Managing a small smile, Stoick turned his gaze to the room.

"Then we are here to celebrate the Union of this Blacksmith's Apprentice to this Shield Maiden," he began. "I implore the Gods to bless this union and the new family it creates…"

oOo

It was dark when they reached their home after a surprisingly smooth ceremony and meal afterwards. Hiccup had been embarrassed and horribly self-conscious when Stoick had insisted he and his new bride sit at the Chief's table in the Great Hall, alongside the great and the good of the Hooligan Tribe, most of whom despised him. Astrid had gravely accepted and the teens had whooped and cheered at the irony-but the Jorgensens had pointedly moved to another table as far as they could from Astrid and Hiccup.

Gobber had been cheerily inappropriate and had given some very loud and mortifying advice to Hiccup for his wedding night while Phlegma had leaned close to Astrid and muttered what was probably much more valuable advice in her ear. She had nodded gravely and thanked the older warrior. Gothi had gifted her a small chest of medicines-with a full range of herbs and instructions-as a wedding gift while Stoick had given the young couple some gold and a small parcel of land further up the mountain. But the gift Astrid valued most was safely nestled on her hand: a silver ring carved with Viking runes and marked 'AH'. She had no idea how Hiccup had afforded the silver and what he had given for it but it was now her most treasured possession-along with her axe.

But now they were home with a small entourage in tow. The teens, Fishlegs and Gobber had all insisted on sitting outside their house as 'witnesses' for the wedding night since no one dared suggest they come in and actually watch the young couple consummate their marriage. And they had brought kindling for a fire, mead and snacks so it looked like they were planning their own party outside. Especially as Hiccup had pointedly locked and barred the door before turning to his new wife, seeing her eyes soften with affection in the flickering firelight.

"You know you don't have to do anything," he reminded her. "I mean half of them never waited for the wedding while others just go to sleep."

"And some people actually look forward to their wedding night," she smiled gently as he blushed.

"Oh Thor," he murmured.

"Hiccup-I've seen you almost naked," she reminded him gently.

"Emphasis on 'almost'. And I haven't seen you anywhere near," he pointed out. She gently twirled round.

"I am all yours, Hiccup-just as you're all mine," she stated.

"Always have been yours," he admitted and took a hesitant step towards her. Staring lovingly into her azure eyes, he tossed her woodland crown aside and then gently pulled her Kransen off. Brow furrowed wth concentration, he deliberately unbraided her hair until it coiled in golden waves over her shoulders. Very tenderly, he nuzzled her hair and pressed a tiny kiss on her forehead. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his tunic and hauled him down into a fierce kiss, hands threading into his soft auburn hair while his hands slid through her long locks and down over her shoulders.

"Love you," he mumbled against her lips, sliding to pepper tiny kisses along the line of her jaw and down her neck, She arched her neck, feeling his warmth seep into her as he pressed against her body. She pulled him up to kiss her mouth again as they backed towards the bed.

"I love you too…my husband," she told him. "You don't have to worry because I will always be with you. And whatever happens will happen when it's meant to…" He pulled back for a second and smiled.

"You are the most amazing woman," he said in an astonished voice. "And whatever happens-however it goes tomorrow…we will always have tonight…"

 **A/N: No lemons (sorry). I'll leave what happens to your imagination.**


	30. The Gamble

**Thirty: The Gamble**

The hammering on the door slowly broke through the warm darkness and Hiccup wearily opened his eyes. He was snuggled up and around Astrid, limbs tangled, her head resting peacefully against his shoulder. His mind was still muzzy with sleep and he still felt tired, thought he was warm and relaxed. The stray rays of sun spilled under the door, golden and bright, telling him they had definitely overslept. Blinking owlishly, he moved slightly and felt her naked arm slide over his chest as she made a small humming noise and burrowed her head further into his neck.

 _Naked?_

 _Oh. OH!_

His eyes snapped open and he twisted his head to inspect Astrid, lying in his arms, her long golden hair strewn carelessly over her shoulders and the pillow. There was a small smile lifting her mouth and he felt his own lips curving in a fond smile at the sight of his wife and the little silver ring gleaming in her hand.

 _His wife. Thor in Asgard, it was real! He had married Astrid Hofferson._

The hammering on the door sounded again and he groaned, slowly disentangling himself from Astrid and sliding out from under the furs, goosebumps prickling his pale skin as he grabbed the topmost blanket and wrapped it around his lean shape, walking across the cold floor to the door and carefully unlatching it…to see the grinning face of Gustav.

"Morning, lover-boy!" the teen greeted him far too cheerfully. Hiccup peered out to see the remains of a bonfire just in front of the house and a selection of Vikings wheeling carts and carrying supplies as they went about their daily tasks. One hand clamped firmly around the blanket, he rubbed his eyes with the other and yawned hugely.

"Gustav, why are you here?" he asked tiredly. "I got married yesterday evening…" The black-haired teen grinned unrepentantly.

"I know-I was there!" he admitted. "And the village is still gossiping about how Phlegma punched out Roar Arvidson! Mildew has been telling anyone who will listen that it's a disgrace and you shouldn't be allowed to marry or stay in the village. And Knut the Disappointing is making some horrible comments about Astrid…" That had Hiccup's eyes focussing on the half-grown teen and frowning.

"And while the Berk grapevine isn't completely fascinating, that isn't why you're here," he told Gustav sarcastically.

"No-Gobber said to say this to you word for word…so you know this isn't me," the boy replied urgently and then frowned, thinking hard. "He said… _Much as ah like tae think o' meh apprentice gettin' his oats after his wedding, there is a raid tonight so if he could see tae fitting in some work intae his busy schedule, I'd be verra grateful…_ " Hiccup stared at him, blushed fiercely and sighed.

"Oh Gods," he groaned. "What time is it?"

"About an hour or two at most to noon," Gustav grinned. "I'm helping Gobber at the moment but to be honest, I think I may be causing more hinderance than help. Blacksmithing is a lot more complicated than it looks! All Gobber said you had to do was pound hot metal." Hiccup managed a smile.

"He does say that…but the trick is pounding the metal in the right place," he admitted. "Something that took me years to learn. Tell him I'll be down shortly…and just before sunset, I need you and the guys in the Cove. Tonight during the raid, I'm going to show the village what we can do." Gustav saluted him. "You don't have to salute me," Hiccup commented tiredly.

"No-but I really want to!" the boy grinned and ran off, leaving Hiccup to close the door and turn round…to meet the amused azure gaze of his wife.

"Morning, Milady," he said gently as she smiled, beckoning him towards her with a finger.

"Come back to bed, babe-I'm getting cold," she invited him and he eagerly slid under the furs next to her, wrapping his cold limbs around her. "AARGH! Your feet are freezing!" she protested as he hugged her close, slyly sliding a cold foot up and down her shin. She shrieked in shock. "You are in so much trouble…" she promised him as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Worth it," he admitted, burying his nose in her hair. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a long moment before sighing.

"Time to get up?" she asked in resigned tone and he nodded.

"Raid's tonight and Gobber will need some help in the shop…but we need to see the dragons and check Toothless is willing to help," he sighed as she lifted her head and kissed him.

"He will. And it will work. Never fear," she assured him. "Look-you've done things no one has done before. Odin-they're things no one even dreamed of doing…but you did. You notice things and work things out that I could never manage." She sat up gently and looked proudly down into his eyes. "And I couldn't be more proud."

And somehow the words, spoken with clarity and absolute certainty, filled his chest with warmth. They were words his father had said to him all too infrequently until he had given up on his son completely; the words his mentor had hardly ever said to him, no matter how well he worked-but his new wife, the woman he loved with all his heart, had said exactly what he needed to hear. She really was his rock, his strength and all the support he needed.

"Thanks, Milady," he said with genuine happiness as he leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead-before he pulled the furs off them and got up.

It was different, getting dressed with Astrid after retrieving their clothes from where they had tossed them the previous night. Hiccup was self-conscious, aware he was far from the ideal Viking shape but Astrid hadn't been repulsed by him. Well, not the previous night at least-though perhaps drunk on mead and the emotions of the day, she hadn't really been analysing what she had purchased. He slid his tunic on swiftly, half-turned away from her, though he had blushed as she had unselfconsciously clambered out of bed and stooped to retrieve her bindings. The sight of her toned and perfect shape, expertly winding the fabric around her chest sent shivers down his spine and he blushed, looking hastily away as she caught his stunned stare.

"Are you blushing?" she asked him, dragging her tunic on and he nodded wordlessly, fastening the ties on his leggings.

"Um…never really had a proper look…" he mumbled, staring away. There was a pause and her hand found his cheek, drawing him round to look at her.

"You like what you see?" she checked and he nodded.

"Um…like a dream," he admitted. "You are perfect, Astrid." She kissed him gently.

"And you are-for me," she reminded him. "Now are we about to have Gobber hammering on the door next?" He pulled his boots on.

"Thor, I hope not," he smiled. "I'll see you an hour before sunset?" She nodded.

"But first-my youngsters need weapons practice," she told him and he smiled, pecked a kiss on her cheek and headed out the door as she gently retrieved and folded her one and only precious dress, ready to be stowed safely away once more.

He tried to nod and look happy at the ribald shouts and waves from Vikings who had spent the last three years insulting him or casually abusing him when they came to the forge but he felt uncomfortable at their generous estimations of how his night had gone. And Gobber was no better when he arrived in the forge.

"Afternoon," the blacksmith commented, hammering Mildew's plough. "Good of you tae visit me today!"

"Haha! Hilarious," Hiccup shot back, grabbing his leather apron. "Can't a man even have a lie in after his wedding? I was rather busy last night…"

"Dragons aren't gonnae care," Gobber reminded him. "We need as many weapons repaired as we can get, lad. Can yer manage that?" Hiccup nodded.

"Only if you promise not to ask me any questions about how things went," he said firmly. "I mean, Gobber-the embarrassment may seriously cause me to burst into flames-and that would really back up the orders!" Gobber looked at him appraisingly and then nodded.

"All I'm gonna ask, lad, is was she smiling?" he said thoughtfully. Hiccup gave a small, secret smile and then nodded.

"Yes," he managed and Gobber gave an approving grunt.

"Good job, Hiccup," he said professionally and then turned back to his hammering.

oOo

The temperature had dropped appreciably towards sunset and the clouds were lowering but Gothi had estimated it wouldn't snow so the raid was very likely to happen. Hiccup was taut and twitchy-so much so that Gobber had pulled him aside and tried to ask him what was wrong.

"Okay-spill!" he had growled at his apprentice. "Something is wrong. You're almost jumping around…"

"M-me?" Hiccup tried with a false laugh. "Gobber, I-I…"

"Lad, I wasnae born yesterday…" the two-limbed Viking said gruffly. "Yer hiding something!" His piercing blue eyes fixed on the lean shape and Hiccup signed. This had always been a risk.

"Yeah…" he admitted. "Gobber…I have a plan to help with the raid. And I guarantee, there are no crazy inventions involved. I mean, it would hardly help everyone if I blew up the village, would it?"

"Not what yer thought before," Gobber mumbled. Hiccup rolled his eyes tiredly.

"And as usual, everyone in this village has the longest memory possible for any mistake or transgression but never recalls anything good I ever did," Hiccup shot back. "I mean, one of my inventions is on half the houses in the village, preventing them burning down…but does anyone ever mention it or say-'well done, Hiccup'? No! But none of my inventions are involved in this plan. At all."

"Better not be," the blacksmith grumbled. "You cleared all that trash out…" Hiccup paused and then looked honestly into his mentor's eyes.

"I promise I am only trying to help the village and prevent the raids causing harm," he said quietly. "Gobber-a dragon took and killed my Mom. Dragons killed the Hoffersons and left Astrid alone and homeless. And a dragon took Astrid…I want this war over more than anyone. You have to believe me…no matter what Mildew and the Jorgensens say…" Gobber patted his shoulder and nodded.

"Lad-after what yer've done recently, I have no doubt that yuir the future of this village," he said. "I'll support yer, don't worry. And I'll cover fer yer when yer do whate'er yer plan tae." He winked. "Now go and spend some time with yer lassie before night falls. Yer never know what may happen in a raid!"

"Thanks," Hiccup agreed, a shiver running down his spine at the ominous words and raced up the hill, heading into the forest, unaware that cold blue eyes were watching him from the borders of the forest. Nods were exchanged.

"He always comes this way," Else said coolly. "Every evening-usually with Astrid. Snot tracked him loads of times to this point. And then he vanishes into the deeps of Raven Point."

"This time, he won't be trying to evade your idiot brother," Spitelout growled. "This time, he's facing me!" And he sprinted off quietly after the skinny shape, his powerful form easily matching the younger man as he moved swiftly and assuredly through the undergrowth along a faint but well-worn trail. And then, as the trail dipped down below the level of the ridge he was sprinting along, Spitelout saw his opportunity, diving to slam into the young man, bearing him to the ground and pinning him, a heavy knife raised in his meaty fist. Hiccup's eyes widened on fear as he recognised the man pinning him down. In his childhood, his Uncle had been one of his harshest critics-especially since he was trying to promote his own son to Hiccup's place. So Spitelout had ruthlessly undermined the young man for years throughout his childhood, frequently supplementing the vicious words with equally vicious beatings until the man scared Hiccup as few others did. So he fought with all his might, writhing and thrashing, trying to ignore his shoulder and back wounds from the fight-to no avail.

"Hello, boyo," Spitelout menaced, the knife gleaming in the dull light. "Remember me?"

"Wow, Uncle-if you wanted to congratulate me on my marriage, you just had to say 'hi' in the Plaza!" Hiccup managed, though his mouth was dry. Spitelout's pallid blue eyes were remote and very scary.

"You and that Hofferson bitch got my son outcast," the man growled and Hiccup managed to grab his wrist and hold the knife away from his body.

"What is it about your family that no one ever takes responsibility for their own actions?" he asked sharply. "Snotlout is caught having snatched Astrid from the Plaza, beaten her up and trying to rape her and it's her fault? Or mine? I mean, he challenged me to a duel and I spared his worthless life! He is alive and who knows? He may even learn something from this and become a better person!" Spitelout put his weight into the knife and it moved inexorably down towards Hiccup's heaving chest.

"He is my son-and thanks to you, I'll never see him again!" Spitelout growled. "You should've been drowned at birth!"

"Thanks…Uncle…" Hiccup panted, straining against the irresistible pressure. "Always nice to know…how much your kin…love you…"

"I'll never allow you to take over as Heir," Spitelout hissed. "No one will know what happened. I'll pitch your corpse over the cliffs and let the dragons dispose of it like the trash you are…"

 _Pretty sure they actually eat fish…but that won't matter…_

"They'll miss me…" he said. "New wife? She may notice I'm not there…" _Especially after last night._

"No one will miss you, runt," Spitelout grunted.

 _Astrid will! And Toothless… Oh Thor, I-I'm sorry…_

And then a roar sounded, echoing between the trees and seeming to come from everywhere. Spitelout's head snapped up but the knife didn't budge an inch as Hiccup tried to keep the blade off his chest. Spitelout was looking around as the roar sounded, nearer. Suddenly fired with energy, Hiccup jerked his entire body and dislodged Spitelout a little, allowing him to lift his other arm to lock round Spitelout's wrist-as the man's second hand closed around his throat.

"…ath…luss…" Hiccup croaked as loudly as he could manage, feeling the pressure increase alarmingly. The face hovering over him was locked in a scowl of concentration as he systematically cut off his nephew's air supply but through fading hearing he could hear the crashing of branches…and then the whine and detonation of a plasma blast sounded amazingly close by. Spitelout jerked and Hiccup hauled the knife down to stab into the hand choking him. Bellowing in pain, Spitelout dragged his hand away, allowing Hiccup to whoop air into his desperately starved lungs. But as the crash of approaching reptilian paws grew louder, the hilt of the knife clouted the side of his head and his vision blurred.

"They'll just think you were eaten in the raid!" Spitelout hissed and lifted the knife. "I'm sure the dragon will gnaw your body and disguise the wound…"

 _Toothless…bud…_

And though his head was spinning and he could feel sticky blood on his skin, he rolled sideways as the knife slashed down, tagging his side instead of burying in his heart. He hissed and glanced up in panic as Spitelout raised the bloody blade again…just as a plasma blast exploded inches from his head. The big Viking pushed away, running for his life back towards the village, yelling "NIGHT FURY!"

Toothless roared ferociously and fired twice more to scare off the retreating Viking before turning back to the semi-conscious Hiccup and crooning worriedly in his face. The young man lifted a grimy hand and sighed.

"Cut it fine, bud-but thanks," he sighed. "I owe you another one…"

Toothless's warble eloquently reminded his Viking that he wasn't keeping count-before licking Hiccup gently until the young man managed to haul himself up into his knees. Breathing hard and feeling himself trembling with the aftermath of the encounter, he wrapped his arms around the Night Fury's thick neck, feeling the anxious croon vibrate through his shaking body. Finally, the dragon nudged him and lowered his neck until Hiccup wearily swung his leg over Toothless's neck and managed a sagging seated position on the dragon. As soon as he was on, the dragon set off without delay, galloping back towards the Cove and the waiting others. Hanging on with all his strength, Hiccup gritted his teeth as his slashed side was pulled and his spinning head washed his vision grey. Then they took off and he closed his eyes, feeling the wings extend for the short glide down to the mossy floor of the Cove.

"HICCUP!"

 _Astrid. Wife. She sounds…concerned…_

Arms wrapped around him and he smelled her, the familiar scent finally allowing his limbs to relax a little. Forcing his bleary eyes open, he gazed into her worried face and he hugged her back, wincing as her fingers ghosted the wound on his head.

"Babe…what happened?" The steel edge of anger in her voice was somehow comforting…that someone cared enough about him to be angry that he was hurt. He tried to fashion a bleary smile.

"Jus' little family reunion…" he murmured. "Spitelout caught me…" Astrid's eyes flared and then she gasped as she heard him hiss as he moved. Her quick eyes saw the slice in his tunic and vest and she slapped her hand to his side.

"Get the medical supplies!" she ordered and there was the sound of running feet as one of the teens brought the bag they had hidden in the Cove in case of accidents during training. Hilde handed the bag to Astrid as she slid Hiccup from Toothless's neck and sat him down, resting against the Night Fury's side. Frowning, she cleaned the gash on his temple and nodded, smearing a little ointment onto the wound before she inspected the cut.

"Should be grateful," Hiccup told her, his head pounding with the after-effects of the blow. "Wanted to kill me…but Toothless scared him off…"

"He didn't miss by much," Hilde murmured as Astrid cleaned the slice and bandaged the wound carefully.

"I'll take this much!" Hiccup offered with forced cheerfulness.

"We'll have to put it off," she decided, but Hiccup's eyes snapped wide open.

"NO!" he said suddenly. "Astrid-we're ready! And the longer we delay, the higher the chance is of one of the Jorgensens or their allies finding the dragons and ruining everything!" He sat up straighter and his expression was now determined. "Milady-this is important. If we don't take our chance, if we don't prove dragons aren't an inherent problem, then we may never succeed. And it's too important."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"That's my Hiccup," she whispered. "You never give up." He managed a smile and then glanced up at the teens, who were all watching. Fishlegs had blushed bright pink. Sighing, he beckoned them to huddle round for the briefing as the shadows lengthened in the Cove and their dragons inched closer as well. Fishlegs unfolded the parchment Hiccup had given him and they all peered down at the crude map of the village. Feeling Astrid lean against him,

"Okay, guys…let's go over what we plan to do. Does everyone know their jobs?"

oOo

The horn for the raid echoed throughout the village and Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid. Both were too strung up to sleep and had been lying on the bed in each others' arms, fully dressed and waiting for the horn. They both knew that if this went wrong, one or both would be dead.

"Take care, Milady," he warned her and she nodded, kissing him softly before they reached the door. "You know I do love you? But I have to do this." She smiled.

"That's why I love you," she reassured him. "Be safe, Dragon Boy!" she told him and wrenched the door open, axe in her hand as she raced into the chaos of the raid.

The raid was very severe with dozens of dragons swarming through the pitch black sky, picked out as they flew through the warm pools of light around the huge torches that were elevated above the Plaza. Vikings were streaming out to protect their homes and Hiccup could see the familiar shape of Stoick the Vast striding down into the fray. For a short second, he felt a stab of regret. Though Stoick was a terrible father and very lacking in empathy, there had been a few meagre glimmerings of hope that they could possibly develop a species of father-son relationship-and Hiccup knew what he was doing would almost certainly destroy this fragile connection forever. But the screams and roars were enough to keep him sprinting up the back of the houses towards the edge of the forest, his chest burning and side stabbing sharp pain where he pulled on the fresh knife wound.

An explosion sounded as a Zippleback blasted the door open to storehouse three, which had only just been replenished by the fishermen. Hiccup glanced down and then lengthened his stride, ignoring the burning in his legs and lungs at the effort. The treeline was up ahead and he gritted his teeth as the shadows embraced him. Panting, he slowed, a hand pressed against his wound.

"Toothless!" he gasped and the familiar black head popped up from the bushes, an inquisitive warble sounding as the dragon bounded forward. There were rustles as the other dragons sheepishly appeared, waiting for their riders. They had followed Toothless willingly and the riders had noted that when they were with the Night Fury, whatever power the Monstrous Dragon Chief had over her troops held no sway. "You ready, bud?" Hiccup checked. "I mean, this could get ugly…not that most of the Tribe aren't already there…" The Night Fury bobbed his head, giving his toothless smile as the young Viking threw his leg over the saddle and nodded. He leaned forward.

"Let's go, bud," he said urgently and his hands tightened on the saddle as the dragon bunched his muscles and leapt into the air, wings flapping as they shot up. Toothless flipped into a roll as they arrowed down the village. Hiccup leaned to guide them to the open storehouse, seeing dragons swarming around the precious catch.

"Warn them off!" he said firmly at Toothless fired a plasma blast, the purple explosion scattering the raiders.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"I mean-okay, flattering as it is they all recognise you, bud-it would be nice if they expanded their repertoire to at least two types of dragon," Hiccup grumbled as they dodged bolas and swooped down, knocking a trio of Nadders away from a very scared herd of sheep. Toothless blasted a Gronckle away from the familiar shape of Astrid, who was pushing back against a concerted attack on the bakery and he was rewarded by a smile and a wave of the arm. The fire crew were out and they all waved as he flew over. But the dragons were massing again and as they circled, Hiccup knew it was time. He patted Toothless and he roared. Instantly, the concealed dragons burst from the forest, heading determinedly towards their riders. Astrid was suddenly standing by Stormfly, who had landed behind her. The Nadder hissed and fired a volley of spines to drive back the Gronckles.

Further down the Plaza, Tiril and Yaklegs were chucking buckets of water onto a blazing storehouse when Jadespine and Stoneskin arrived. Grinning, Tiril leapt into her dragon and manoeuvred the Nadder to lift a water trough and pour the whole thing over the blaze, extinguishing it immediately. She whooped before turning to Yaklegs, who flew up alongside.

"Don't you dare tell the twins I actually stopped something being destroyed!" she threatened him in a fierce voice. "I'll be thrown out of the family!" Yaklegs laughed at her and steered Stoneskin to the next fire.

"Wouldn't dare," he promised, "as long as you help me with the next fire!"

Hilde and Gustav were on their Monstrous Nightmares, driving back a determined attack on the livestock barn and protecting the scared yaks and sheep. Gustav was yelling wild insults at the attacking dragons but the girl remained quiet, concentrating on flying and trying not to be seen. She knew her aunt would be ashamed she had betrayed her heritage but in that moment, nothing outweighed the feeling of power and control she had…because now she was able to fight back. On the back of her dragon, she could truly protect Berk.

Toothless was all over the village, blasting away raiding dragons and driving them back from homes and people…but the attacking dragons were desperate…as Hiccup would be if the penalty for failure was death. When a Monstrous Nightmare flamed at them, they only just spun away, though it roared in shock as a blue Nadder sped round and viciously flamed it, driving it back. Astrid and Stormfly flapped up to fly alongside.

"Evening, Milady!" Hiccup called. "Missed me?"

"By about three yards!" she shot back. "Are you playing with strange dragons, babe?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he replied. "We're helping-but not enough. There are too many. We have no choice." Toothless backwinged and they hung over the top of the Plaza. "Okay, bud-do it!"

The Night Fury threw back his head and roared, the faintest of blue glows lighting the small spines running down his back. The effect was dramatic: all the dragons stopped what they were doing and all heads looked to the black dragon. Hiccup felt his heart accelerate with hope. Toothless roared again and the dragons all pulled away from the attack, rising from the ground.

"Send them away, bud," he commanded and Toothless roared twice. Obediently, the dragons rose from the village and headed away over the village and out over the forest-in the opposite direction they normally headed. Hiccup wondered if, once freed from the Chief's control, they were getting as far away from the nest as they could while they had a chance: he knew he would in the same situation. He rested his hand affectionately on the dragon's head, rubbing him gratefully. "Thanks," he said in a relieved voice. "At least that worked…for now. I just hope they don't decide to come back…"

"Look! There's someone on the dragon!"

"A rider!"

"There's more of them!"

Hiccup directed Toothless lower and his emerald eyes searched the Plaza for the huge shape of his father…and found him, standing with mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock. His expression was unreadable as he recognised the tall, lean shape of his son on the most feared dragon of them all.

"Hiccup?" the Chief mouthed in a hoarse, shocked voice.

"And now it begins," he sighed, lifting his chin and nodding to his father. "That was the easy part. The harder part by far is trying not to get killed as a traitor…" He glanced down the village: all the fires were already out, the animals were all still there with none taken and only a quarter of the contents of storehouse three had been taken. It was the best raid they had had in Hiccup's memory…but that meant there were still a lot of angry and excited Vikings running around fully armed and itching for a fight.

"Take us down, bud," he sighed. "Though I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to my Dad…"

Toothless roared as a brace of bolas fouled his wings and another wound around his neck and jaws, pinning Hiccup as well. They plummeted from the sky, slamming hard into the cold ground as Vikings surged forward, led by a horribly familiar shape. The hateful voice echoed through the suddenly silent village.

"Got yer at last! Riding a dragon and controlling the raids! E's a traitor!" Mildew yelled. "Kill him!"

 **A/N: Bonus update Tuesday :)**


	31. Revelation

**Thirty** **One** : **Revelation**

"KILL HIM!" Mildew's hate-filled words echoed round the Plaza as he lunged forward at the pinioned Hiccup and Toothless, his staff rising to slam down onto the helpless young Viking. He managed to scramble his arm up in the way and cried out at the impact, jarring his injured shoulder. Mildew's eyes were feral, narrowed and face twisted into a snarl of rage as he reared up over the helpless Hiccup. Toothless was writhing against the bola ropes and trying to get away as Spitelout and his brother in law, Arnar Jonsson rushed forward and pinned the thrashing dragon.

There was a whip of sound as three Nadder spines sliced down, causing Mildew to leap back, his eyes glaring up as Astrid swooped down over the villagers, hovering protectively over the captive dragon.

"Get away from him!" she yelled, her axe gleaming in her hand.

"Yer a disgrace as well!" Mildew shouted back. "Yer poor father must be weepin' in Valhalla at how you've betrayed 'is memory!" Astrid's eyes narrowed and she slapped the back on the Nadder's head. A single spine arrowed down, grazing the toes of Mildew's boots.

"My father knew I only do what is needed!" she snapped.

"TRAITOR!" A female voice echoed up the Plaza and the Vikings moved forward as Hiccup managed to finally tease his dagger out of the sheath and was sawing urgently at the bola ropes.

"What is it about bolas?" he muttered as he sawed. "They really don't seem to work well for us-right bud?" Toothless managed a grumpy rumble as he tried in vain to snap the ropes around his muzzle.

"Hold them!" Hoark shouted, glancing to the stunned Chief. "Don't let them get away! We've finally caught the Night Fury!" Head snapping up, Hiccup's emerald eyes blazed.

"You? I shot him down!" he snarled and then mastered himself. "He's here because of me! And I'm here because Berk needed protecting from the raiding dragons…"

"By bringing the demons here!" Ack yelled.

"'E were controlling the raid!" Mildew accused him and Hiccup managed to cut through the rope, feverishly pulling the ropes free-but more Vikings piled in and pinned Toothless down as a variety of bladed weapons were pointed at him, an axe digging into his pale throat. He froze and looked appealingly up at his father. Astrid drew back, trying to work out how she could free Hiccup and take out the Vikings without harming her husband.

"Dad-I wasn't!" he protested. "I mean-how could I control the raids when they have been going for three hundred years, ever since we arrived on Berk?"

"You stopped the raid!" Spitelout menaced. "You were in control-and you were controlling the dragons. You flew in on a Night Fury-you are a traitor to all Vikings and should be executed!"

"Precisely!" Hiccup retorted, staring hard at his father. "I stopped the raid. I lost my mother to a dragon raid. And I almost lost my wife to another! I would never help the dragons damage us!"

"But…"

"You know, your son was painfully stupid, achingly self-centred and pathetically proud of being the Heir-even though everyone knew instantly that he was probably the last person on the island who should be granted that honour…but he was right in one thing!" Hiccup snarked. "He didn't believe I just shot down the dragon carrying Astrid away. And I didn't!" He gestured towards the pinned dragon. "He did!" Gobber limped forward, his eyes disappointed.

"Laddie…" he said and his eyes drifted to the pale face. Hiccup pleaded silently.

"Don't hurt him," he said quietly. "He spared my life. He saved Astrid. He stopped the raid. I was the one who did anything wrong. Blame me. Punish… _me_. But let Toothless go!" Gobber flinched and Stoick finally moved. He took an unsteady step towards his former son.

"You're siding with him?" he said in a disbelieving voice. "Odin…I was beginning to hope…to believe than you could possibly be the Heir…the son…I was hoping for." He swallowed and his eyes hardened. "But to see you here, betraying me, your mother, your heritage, our Tribe, Vikings everywhere…I could not be more ashamed!" Hiccup grimaced as the crowd cheered.

"KILL HIM!"

"RIP OUT HIS TREACHEROUS TONGUE!"

"EXECUTE HIM!"

"SLAUGHTER THE DRAGON!"

"And I couldn't either," he forced himself to reply harshly, his eyes glittering. "I mean, you are supposed to be my father. You are signally the worst father in Berk's history, a neglectful, disinterested cruel man who discarded his son because he couldn't be bothered to teach him how to use a weapon or fight dragons. Is it any wonder I came to a different solution? You claim you were beginning to hope? Well, incredibly stupidly, so was I…but you have let me down again… _Chief._ These people here are calling for my life so if you want any chance to do anything differently, to make up for all the failures you have perpetrated as a father, this is your last chance." Stoick stared and the crowd quietened.

"You…" he gaped.

"So you can listen to the same people who foisted Snotlout the dimwitted, brutal and useless on you as your Heir and murder me without listening-or you can do what a good Chief would do-and listen to a man who is offering you an alternative to losing homes, food and villagers every few days in a war we have been losing for hundreds of years and will continue to lose unless we try something else!" Hiccup's ringing words echoed throughout the Plaza and he glared at his father. Behind him, he heard a small chuckle.

"Every inch the stubborn, boor-headed Viking his father is," Gobber muttered in a a low voice.

"Yer can't be swayed by the lies of this traitor!" Mildew sneered. "'E should 'ave been drowned at birth as the runt he is! This is your fault, Stoick-and you _know_ it! If you 'ad kept with the proper traditions, this hiccup would have been floated out to sea and we wouldn't be 'ere, having ter deal with this boy who has disgraced seven generations of Chiefs and the whole of Viking culture!"

"And who are you, yer old goat, ter speak for Viking culture?" Gobber sneered. "Things change! If they didn't, we'd still be back on the mainland, sitting in straw huts and dressed in skins!"

"I'm an Elder-ad it's my duty ter keep our culture pure!" Mildew sneered.

"And I'm an Elder and if we stagnate, we'll die!" Gobber sneered back. "But if you don't like change, I'll have those boots back-and your sword and axe and knife-because they were all made using techniques I developed myself. Not the traditional way my master taught me all those decades ago!"

"You know I'm right!" Mildew attacked. "Pretending this boy ain't a menace almost destroyed us before…"

"And your choice for Heir would destroy us even quicker!" Goober snarled, waving his hook in the old man's face. "Stoick-I know Hiccup and I know the boy only does things he thinks will help our village! He swore to me that he was trying to limit the harm of the raids and aim to end the war. And I believe him, Stoick-because he can't lie. He's the worst liar in Berk's history!"

There was a long moment and then Stoick nodded.

"We will do nothing irrevocable," he said heavily. "We need emotions to settle-and we need to make sure that the village is secure." He glared at the Hooligans. "Put him in the jail-and take the dragon to the Killing Arena and lock it in a pen. I want it alive! We will secure the village and the Council will convene in the Great Hall at noon. There we will determine the fate of Hiccup-and the dragon."

"What is there to determine?" Mildew yelled. "E's bin flying on a dragon. He's traitor! And that dragon must be killed immediately!" Stoick instantly turned on him, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Which one of us is the Chief, old man?" he raged. "Do you want to challenge me for the Chiefdom?" Stoick's massive fists were bunched and as he drew himself up over the skinnier shape of Mildew, the old man predictably and rapidly backed down.

"There's no need ter be touchy!" he protested in a wounded voice, backing away. "I ain't challenging yer, Stoick. Yer the Chief. I am just doing me job in…"

"Stirring up trouble and undermining the Chief's word!" Gobber piped up.

"Thank you, Gobber!" Stoick commented in a dry voice.

"My pleasure, Chief," the blacksmith added with an unrepentant grin. Cool eyes sweeping over the assembled villagers, Stoick lifted his chin.

"I gave my orders!" he growled as willing hands grabbed Hiccup and hauled him away.

"No! Toothless!" he shouted and the dragon gave a despairing croon. But a familiar shape walked forward, her azure eyes fixed on the Chief.

"Lock me up as well, sir," Astrid demanded coldly. "I am in on this as well. I knew he had the Night Fury, Toothless. And I fly a dragon." There were murmurs as eyes drifted up to the night sky. "I sent her away," she added. "But I am not letting you lock my husband up alone. He showed me something…amazing. Something that will change our world and offers hope for a different future. You want to stick to the old ways-of broken nights and broken families and hunger and cold and death…go ahead! But some of us want a future without all that destruction in it." She turned her head and stared firmly at Fishlegs. "Watch Toothless!" she asked him. "Do not let anything happen to him." For some reason, she saw his eyes drift to Mildew and Spitelout and she nodded. Behind the husky young man, she saw his younger brother, Tiril and Hilde all nod and she relaxed.

"I promise," Fishlegs said seriously and took station alongside the trapped Night Fury. Hiccup looked up at Astrid and he sighed, pulling against his escorts.

"I suppose expecting you do what I asked and getting away was too much to ask, Milady?" he sighed. Astrid walked alongside, ignoring the couple of vikings who were very warily covering her with an axe. They both knew she could wrestle the axe from them and axe them to small pieces before they could even call out-but the fearsome Shield Maiden was concentrated on her husband and she was co-operating. For now. Both shared a glance and hung back a little further-just in case.

"Not happening, babe," she said determinedly. "I was expecting the mutton-heads in this village to behave with impressive stupidity and fail to get the point. So I am not letting you go to jail alone. I don't trust half of this village not to behave like total idiots and try to harm you."

"So you're coming as my bodyguard, Milady?" he asked her with a wry quirk of the eyebrow. "Wow. My manly self-esteem just took a real kick there…" She huffed and folded her arms as she marched down the hill alongside her new husband.

"Get used to it, dragon boy," she told him firmly. "You handle the dragons and I'll handle the Vikings! You've saved me so many times, Hiccup-I can never repay you." A small smile quirked his lips as they trudged on in silence for a moment.

"You married me," he reminded her. "I think that pays everything off-forever!" She skipped to catch up and walk alongside him.

"I hope you have a plan for tomorrow, my love," she told him thoughtfully. "Otherwise forever may be a very short time…"

oOo

The guards hadn't dared separate the couple, wilting under Astrid's furious gaze so they had spent the night cuddled together in the cold and miserable cell. They were guarded-because some of the Elders, mainly Spitelout and Mildew had insisted that they shouldn't be permitted any chance to escape. Strangely, Astrid was more upset and anxious than Hiccup, who seemed to have passed through panic and despondency and was swathed in a strange calm. He knew that what he said the next day would determine their own future and maybe future for Berk as well. And he had no doubts that Mildew, Spitelout, Ulric and their allies would do everything to destroy him…but he had to hope that he could prove what had convinced Astrid.

It was late when they finally fell asleep, warmed by each other and wondering if this was the last time they could enjoy this simple pleasure. Astrid burrowed against his neck and drooled slightly as she slept and he kissed her softly.

"No matter what happens, I won't let any harm befall you, Milady," he murmured softly.

"In this…together…idiot…" she murmured and a smile stretched her lips. His eyes fluttered closed.

"That's my Astrid," he mumbled.

They were woken in the cold morning, with a light dusting of snow covering the frozen ground. The cell was very cold and Hiccup was shivering, even with Astrid's warmth leaching into his body. She stirred and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, babe," she smiled and yawned hugely.

"Morning, Milady," he replied, hugging her. Then he rose and tried to stretch his cramped limbs. "You ready?" She nodded and glanced at the guards, who were looking embarrassed. Hiccup recognised them and smiled brightly but they blanked him. "No breakfast?" he asked them, still cheerfully. "I mean, a condemned man should be allowed a last breakfast…" There was the shuffling of feet…just as there was a hammering on the door.

"Open the damned door!" Gobber bellowed and the men shared a glance before letting the blacksmith in. Gobber glared at them and then limped over to the bars, peering in to the young couple. Hiccup sighed and walked forward.

"I…"

"Yer couldnae ha' just sort of mentioned it?" Gobber growled. "Yer know…'Gobber I have a dragon'?" Hiccup's shoulders sagged and he shook his head.

"Couldn't really think of what I could say," he admitted. " _Hey, Gobber-you know you've dedicated your life to killing dragons and have run dragon training for ever but I've befriended a Night Fury and want to try not killing dragons. Oh and maybe try riding dragons to protect Berk from raids instead of constant war…_ " He sighed. "I just realised there was a chance to do something else…something which may stop so many people dying." The blacksmith gave him an unexpectedly introspective look.

"You understand yer father ain't gonna be too sympathetic?" he checked and Hiccup nodded.

"The man is stubborn as a rock," he sighed. "I mean, he uses the same speech every Snoggletog, he never admits when he's wrong and he never changes his mind. _A Viking can move mountains and sail the seas. He fights without fear and remains constant as the northern star!_ I know this is probably doomed to failure-but I have to try." The blacksmith stared at his apprentice for a long moment and then nodded.

"I know yer also stubborn boy-but you know yer risking yer life…so I know how much this means ter yer." He took a deep breath. "I'm prepared tae listen, lad. Just…do a good job."

They were escorted up the village and into the Great Hall-to find not only the Elders but most of the village waiting, all eager to hear what was going to pass and hopefully witness a good execution. The guards shoved Hiccup forward and he stumbled, grimy and unshaven, to face the full village Council. Stoick the Vast sat in the middle, with Gothi, Phlegma, Silent Sven, Hoark and Gobber seated to his right and Spitelout, Mildew, Ulric and Roar seated to his left. Astrid's hand ghosted Hiccup's as he faced the Council and waited for them to speak. There was a pause.

"Got nothing ter say fer yerself, boy?" Mildew sneered and he sighed.

"I knew I could rely on you to say it for me," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"By rights you shouldn't even be here-yer should have bin executed on the spot for the traitor yer are!" the old man sneered and Hiccup forced himself to smile.

"And the traitor _you_ are?" he asked softly. "I'm sure Alvin enjoyed your help on his last raids-and probably the times before that-eh, Mildew?"

"What are you saying, Hiccup?" Stoick asked him directly, eyes narrowing and looking sharply at his former son. Emerald eyes stared candidly at his Chief.

"How did you think that Alvin the Treacherous knew where to come on Berk?" he asked calmly. "Mildew is his contact here. He meets him whenever he comes-and helps him get away with his spoils." He paused. "And I know because I witnessed it."

"But you said…" Stoick began and then he stared. "You lied to me?"

"A lot less than Mildew, actually," Hiccup corrected him. "I knew why he said that-to discredit the witness who could unmask him." He turned his glare on the hateful old man. "He greeted Alvin like an old friend. He helped him-and he identified me when I was caught by them."

"Stoick-yer know I'm a loyal man to Berk," Mildew whined. "This is all lies by this troublemaking traitor to divert attention away from his treason and…"

"I want to hear this," the Chief growled. Alvin was his visceral foe, a man who had been a friend in his youth and who had betrayed Stoick and cost innocent lives.

"The truth, sir, was that Hiccup and I were in the forest when we ran into the Outcasts," Astrid spoke up. "Hiccup was captured getting me away. He was taken to the beach and they planned to take him back to Outcast as a slave with all the animals they stole. Especially after Mildew identified him as your son!" Astrid's clear voice rang out through the Hall.

"She's lying ter save her boyfriend!" Mildew sneered, making 'kissy' faces at her. Her fists tightened and the guards all looked worried.

" _Husband_. And no-I am telling the truth about the most foul gutless traitor I have ever witnessed-Mildew!" she snapped.

"We all saw it as well-from where we were watching by the forest edge overlooking the beach," Fishlegs added. Gustav, Yaklegs and Tiril all nodded as well.

"It wasn't really a surprise-I mean, he is the nastiest person on Berk," Yaklegs added.

"And he looked like he was enjoying the idea of Alvin hurting Hiccup," Gustav added. Stoick's heavy brows dipped and his brow furrowed as his head swung inexorably towards the old man.

"That would explain the inconsistencies in your story," he growled. "Saying you saw Astrid and Hiccup consorting with Outcasts is very unlikely…but you…I can see. Alvin would never work with my son-and Hiccup would never help an enemy of Berk!"

"Except that's exactly what he's done!" Mildew yelled. "Yer a blind fool, Stoick-lettin' yourself be diverted by the lies of this…"

"You believing uncovering a man-and an _Elder_ no less!-betraying our Tribe to the Outcasts is unimportant just shows how treacherous you are!" the Chief shouted. "Arrest him!"

"But…" Mildew protested as the guards closed on him. "Yer can't do this!"

"I'm the Chief!" Stoick reminded him as he was led away, his eyes narrow with fury.

"You'll regret this-you all will!" Mildew promised as he was driven through the door to the Great Hall. Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Mildew was the most annoying member of the Tribe but he was respected as a fine fighter…though loathed as a troublemaker. Dealing with him would be a tricky problem.

"But he was right about one thing," Spitelout reminded Stoick. "The boy is a traitor. It is against our laws to consort with dragons."

"I'm pretty certain the laws don't use those words," Hiccup murmured. "I mean, consorting with you…absolute Valhalla. Consorting with a dragon…"

"Don't you dare even start on that mental image, babe," Astrid murmured back with a small smile. He flicked her a small smirk before he looked back at the Elders.

"Yes, I am a dragon rider," Hiccup said clearly. "I mean, it's obvious. But can I ask you a question. How many people died in the last raid? How many homes were lost? How much food was lost? How many livestock were lost?"

"No deaths, no homes lost, no animals lost, two barrels of fish taken only," Hoark reported.

"Which by my reckoning is the least damaging raid in my memory," Hiccup reminded them.

"Luck," Spitelout said.

"Or perhaps because it was terminated early," the auburn-haired Viking told him. "Look-Toothless seems to be a…a Chief, a leader-and the dragons listen to him. He is able to break the control that the Chief dragon has over them." Stoick stared at him. "Look…sir," Hiccup said firmly. "I shot Toothless down a couple of raids after…after the Meathead visit. And when I found him, I proved what you already knew-I was no killer. I cut the ropes and expected him to kill me…because I was so ashamed I thought I didn't deserve to live. After everything…I wasn't good enough." Astrid took his hand and he managed a pained smile. "I looked at him and saw the same hopelessness and despair I felt so I let him go. But he didn't kill me. I mean, I was unarmed and helpless-and he just roared at me and then flew away."

"Unbelievable," Phlegma murmured. Gothi scribbled some scratches on the ground and Gobber peered at the symbols.

"I agree," he muttered. "A dragon always goes for the kill."

"And yet the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' spared me," Hiccup shot back sarcastically. "But I couldn't understand why…so I followed. I found him in the woods. His tail was injured and he couldn't fly."

"You should have called the warriors and they could have finished him off-if you were too cowardly," Ulric taunted him.

"He is no coward!" Astrid shouted at him, her eyes glittering with rage. "You know how much courage it takes to face people, day after day, who treat you like a thrall-and keep on going? How much courage it takes to face down a dragon and not know if it is going to kill you or not? How much courage it takes to fly a dragon?"

"Lass…" Gobber began but she shook her head.

"I won't hear of it," she snapped. "Hiccup pushed on throughout everything, no matter how badly he was treated-by all of you! He stuck it out and stayed on Berk. He faced Thuggory in combat to save me-and won. He beat Snotlout in combat when he was called a coward. I think he has proven beyond all doubt that he is brave man."

Stoick stared at her fierce defence and then nodded. Hiccup sighed.

"I befriended him and healed him-and then he flew away," he said, his voice quiet. "But-but he came back and then he offered me the chance to fly on his back. So…so I took it. And it was the most amazing, fantastic experience of my life. I just felt free…as if I could do anything!" He became my friend…not a mindless wild beast but an intelligent, playful, caring creature. My bud."

"You mentioned a Chief," Stoick said carefully and Hiccup sighed.

"When Astrid was taken, I knew I couldn't live without her-and I knew I had one chance to get her back," Hiccup told hid father candidly. "I mean, I had seen how losing Mom affected you. You were obsessed with finding the nest and destroying the dragons to the exclusion of everything else…including me. And I knew I would die if I lost her-so I asked Toothless and he flew us after the dragons…all the way to the Nest."

Stoick sat up straight and his eyes narrowed as Gobber rested his head in his hand and Gothi rolled her eyes.

"And yer couldnae keep yuir mouth shut, laddie," he groaned.

"You knew?" the Chief growled at his son and Hiccup sighed.

"Let me finish-just this once," he pleaded and though he was clearly fuming, Stoick nodded curtly and motioned him to carry on. "We caught up just as we made the nest and the dragons were dumping their catch into a hole…feeding a monster down there. It was a dragon like nothing you have ever seen! It was the size of a mountain and crazy! Any dragon that didn't provide enough food was eaten immediately. I snatched Astrid just as she was falling to her death-and we just got out."

He took a shuddering breath as the entire Council stared at him, jaws slack.

"You know where the Nest is…and you didn't tell me?" Stoick asked him, brows furrowed and face red with anger. Hiccup gaped.

"And this is why I didn't tell you, Dad!" he said abruptly. "I mean, I know most people think I'm about as destructive as a hundred raids and the wrath of Loki combined but even I don't want to be responsible for the extermination of the whole Hooligan Tribe!"

"You know how much I…" Stoick began but Hiccup cut him off.

"Yeah-I know," he said bitterly. "It was _all_ you ever talked about. The dragon that took Mom, finding the nest to wreak vengeance on them…never protecting your son or…"

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring for the village!" Stoick yelled at him.

"See? This is _precisely_ why I said nothing!" Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes and waving his hand at his father. "Did you not listen? That dragon is huge…as big as a mountain! And if you go up against it, you will all die!"

"That's complete…"

"Do you really think our axes and swords and wonderful Viking demeanour will do anything against that monster?" Hiccup asked him sarcastically.

"We have catapults!"

"Dad-imagine I was flicking small pebbles at you. How do you think that's gonna make you feel?" Hiccup tried.

"That's hardly the same…" Stoick growled at him and Hiccup threw his arms in the air.

"Really, Dad?" he protested. "That's exactly what we're talking about-same order of scale!" The Chief stared at him. "The Chief Dragon is enormous. It swallowed a Zippleback and a Gronckle in one gulp! There is nothing we have which can hurt it!"

"When I was a lad…" Stoick began and Hiccup face-palmed loudly.

"Don't!" he interrupted. "Don't tell me the story about hitting your head onto a rock- _please_. That story shows you have a hard head-but this dragon will squash your hard head and your body and another two vikings under its enormous paw! Over the years, dragons have killed hundreds of us-and we have killed thousands of them…but that one dragon will kill us all if we're stupid enough to just sail up, annoy it and yell a bit!"

"How dare you…"

"Dare I what? Not want my entire Tribe wiped out through stupidity when I have another alternative?" Hiccup snapped, his tone sarcastic. "Oh let me think? I worked out that dragons are not naturally dangerous. They are often intelligent and friendly…but they are forced to raid. They can be befriended and then they will help us keep the raiders off our village. We can reconnoitre the Nest and work out a strategy to defeat the monster without losing every single person on a futile mission!"

"And leaving us losing homes and food and lives to those devils!" Stoick accused him. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Thor, do you ever stop and think or do your prejudices completely seize up your brain?" he asked sharply. "Because there is a saying: _If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always got._ If we keep fighting the dragons in raids, we keep losing homes and people and food. They get killed, we get killed. And Berk slowly dies. We're losing the war, Dad-and you're the only one who can't see it. So I-I'm trying to give us another way!"

"By committing treason?" Spitelout sneered. "You're guilty, boyo. And no matter what you claim, you've confessed to befriending a dragon, to riding a dragon and betraying Berk." Shaking his head, Hiccup turned his emerald gaze on his father.

"You know-my entire life was ruined when dragons look my Mom…when they killed my Mom," he said evenly, trying to remove the emotion from his voice. "They took Astrid…and I thought my life was done. And I risked everything to save her…and found out the truth. I found the Nest and when Astrid was attacked by Snotlout, when she was so upset she wanted to leave me and only Toothless could stop her-then I realised Toothless could control the dragons as well. Probably not as much as the Chief-but enough to make a difference." He blinked and looked up. "And I could have gone then. When Astrid was so hurt and so upset, when Spitelout and his wife lied about Astrid and turned many people against her for a shame that never happened and that was never hers anyway, I _should_ have left. I should have left you all to burn in the fires of your own stupidity." He squeezed Astrid's hand.

"Doing doing great, babe," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. He took a shuddering breath.

"But I stayed. Because I wanted to help you-to protect you mutton-headed lunatics," he continued more firmly. "And I'm not a normal Viking. Thor, I know that more than anyone! So I used what I had found out to make the raid less damaging, even though I knew it would risk my life…because you need to know. Dragons aren't all mindless, dangerous beasts. They can be intelligent and kind and friendly and-and amazing! And using this…training them to help us…will make life better. We can make the raids bearable until we can figure out how to take out the Chief Dragon without getting everyone killed." He looked up at his scowling father. "And I know you won't listen to me-because you never do. But this is your one chance-maybe your last chance-to let me show you what I know and what I can do. For me to prove that I can be worthy of being your son…"

"All you have proved, boy, is that you are a disgrace to all Vikings and should be slaughtered like the traitor and slave you are!" Roar Arvidson yelled. Hiccup flinched.

"I didn't stay here because I wanted to die, Da…sir," he said tonelessly. "But if you want that, spare Astrid."

"She's as guilty!" Ulric sneered.

"Then so are we," Fishlegs announced from the door, walking in with the other riders marching boldly behind him. And at the back prowled the black shape of Toothless, back arched and teeth bared as he eyed the waiting Vikings warily. There were gasps as the villagers backed away as much as they could. Stoick's eyes widened and Spitelout stumbled backwards.

"Yeah-we all ride dragons," Gustav reported. "We all helped fight off the raid."

"On the backs of dragons, you feel…powerful and in control," Hilde said clearly. "Up there, I felt I could protect my home as I couldn't on the ground, fighting and watching them steal our food…" She swallowed.

"Up there-we all felt…hope," Astrid added softly and silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Hiccup designed the fire thingy to save homes and he came up with the idea to fight the raid," Tiril added. "He knew it was dangerous but we all wanted to help-because this is our home and it can't be worse than what's happened all our lives. I can't think why anyone wouldn't want to try anything if it may make life better?"

"Because it's not the Viking way!" Ulric snarled.

"So you stick to ideology, even though it condemns us to starve and burn and-and die!" Yaklegs accused him bitterly. "I know my Mom wouldn't care about ideology if it meant our Dad was still alive."

"Nor would I if I could see my parents once more," Astrid said.

"And I never knew my Mom," Hiccup added quietly, his eyes locked on his father's. "I would give my life if it spared one more child from losing a parent so they never knew them."

"Chief-why are we wasting time listening to this traitor when he should be being sentenced to die?" Spitelout hissed, his eyes hatefully locked on his nephew.

"Because he is speaking the most sense I have heard for years," a high-pitched voice said. Everyone turned and stared at Silent Sven, who had broken his silence at last. "And he's right. We are losing. I don't like these beasts-but if the boy can train them and use them…why should we not try?"

"That was the best raid for a decade," Phlegma said.

"Luck!" Roar sneered.

"And though I share reservations about dragons…I think we all do, because it's difficult to drop the experiences you have gained all your life…I could see the benefits," she continued as if he wasn't speaking. "And I was proud my niece, daring to do something because she believed it was right and the only thing she could to protect Berk."

"If yer asking fer opinions, Stoick-I say trust the boy," Gobber commented with a wry grin. "He was good enough tae protect us from Thuggory, from Dagur and Snotlout. He saved his girl from a dragon and brought her alive. He did what yer could only dream of….what yer've spoken tae me about fer so long. He isnae a Viking…but mebbe we need ter try something else. He's right: we're losing."

Gothi looked up…and then nodded, giving a small smile and waving her finger at Hiccup.

"The old bag says so as well," Gobber added, earning himself a sturdy clout from her staff. Hoark sighed and then gave a small nod. "Four ter three," Gobber added as the Chief shook himself out of his stupor. He slowly rose to his feet and walked towards his son, who had Toothless protectively crouched at his back, the tail curled round the young man and his wife. Hiccup grinned and turned to the Night Fury.

"Bud!" he said with relief, embracing the dragon unashamedly. "Glad you're okay. I am so…so…sorry…" And then Toothless gave a warning grumble in his throat as Hiccup's head snapped round to see his father standing mere inches away. He started. "D-Dad?" he mumbled. There was a long awkward pause as Stoick's face remained unreadable. His eyes flicked over his son, picking out details: the bruises and bandages the skinny shape had earned during his stout defence of his honour and his wife; the way their hands were unselfconsciously twined; the way she had leaned close to him, giving him strength and support; the gleam of the little silver band round her finger; the wide and almost concerned look on the dragon's face as it protectively curled tighter around its Viking friend.

"Why Toothless?" the Chief asked, his eyes minutely inspecting the dragon. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"He has retractable teeth," he explained and grasped his father's wrist. Stoick tensed but Hiccup was suddenly calm. "It's okay, Dad-you don't have to be afraid." That had the Chief stiffening and growling a denial.

"Not afraid!" he snapped.

"Of course not," his son smirked, pulling his hand forward. "You always look like that! Come on, bud…" The dragon grumbled as Stoick found his hand pulled forward.

"Hiccup-I can't see what this is going to show…" the Chief said tightly as he heard the dragon breathing and felt hot reptilian breath on his hand.

"Trust," Hiccup said. "Trust in me, in him and his trust in us both." His eyes flicked up to look confidently into his father's eyes. "If you ever wanted me to be your Heir, your son-this is the time to prove it…Dad."

With a huge sigh, Stoick reminded himself of how proud he had been of his son, of the feats he had achieved, of his bravery and honour and of his obvious love for Astrid. And of the small boy he had been-bright and intelligent and inquisitive. And of emerald eyes mirroring those loved and long lost, of the eyes that had filled with a plea before the boy even first drew breath.

 _There has to be another way, Stoick. For the love of Thor, we have to try something else. Fighting them only makes the damage worse.! Think of the villagers. Think of your son…_

"Val…he's your son," he sighed and looked at his son. He nodded.

…and the scaly snout pressed gently into his hand.


	32. Another Way

**Thirty Two: Another Way**

There was an audible gasp as the Night Fury pressed his nose into the hand of Chief Stoick the Vast, leader of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. His disowned son and daughter in law, Hiccup and Astrid, shared a relieved grin as Toothless crooned and opened his large green eyes, pupils wide and trusting. The Chief looked down, briefly thinking that he should be burying an axe between those two acid green eyes…and then dismissing the thought. The dragon had offered him trust, a gesture that was far more intelligent and human than half his fellow Hooligans could manage. Unconsciously, a small smile lifted his lips at the astonishing proof of what Hiccup had so outrageously claimed. And Stoick had to admit to himself that a part of him had doubted the boy's words.

 _Odin, he was right. This is…amazing. This creature could kill us all and instead, it wants to be friends. Well, let's be honest, it's Hiccup's friend and he's asked it to put itself at our mercy. And it has. Gods, how in Midgard did Hiccup if all people discover this?_

 _Because he isn't a Viking. He sees things differently. He is inventive and attacks problems from different angles to the rest of us. And he always gave people a chance-even when they gave him none. When he was abused and taunted and beaten, he got up and tried harder. He did everything he could to try to make you proud and it was only your own stubborn refusal to accept the son you had, not the mythical son you felt you deserved, that denied you years with this amazing young man._

 _Thor, I've been a fool. I made a catastrophic mistake with Snotlout, ignoring my own son and his particular qualities. I can't afford to make another. A Chief protects his own-but I have neglected the one of my own closest to me. He was right about everything._

 _So I will give my son his chance-because he has earned it. He was willing to give his life to prove his point-and that is the act of a Chief. Of the son I owe an apology to._

"Hmm…dry and scaly," he commented but he was smiling at Hiccup's briefly shocked and wary look. "Hah! Got you!"

Hiccup stared. "You're-you're joking?" he gasped. "Stoick the Vast, the best dragon….you know…on Berk is touching a dragon and he's joking?"

"You know, I like the idea that my very sassy and sarcastic son is at a loss for words. I should do this more often," Stoick smirked. Hiccup found his cheeks heating and he looked plaintively at Astrid for support.

"He's got you there, babe," she grinned.

"You too?" he whined. "Thor…" Then Toothless made a noise instantly like a laugh and Stoick's grin widened. Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Okay-so what do we do now…not that watching yer pet that reptile isnae heartwarming'n all," the blacksmith said. Stoick looked up at his Council of Elders and saw the clear division: he knew this would be difficult and painful…though nothing worthwhile was ever easy. Then he patted Toothless gently before turning to the assembled Tribe.

"Maybe…we could see a demonstration of what these young people can do?" he asked, his gaze drifting to his son. Eyes sparkling, Hiccup grinned.

"It would be my pleasure!" he announced.

oOo

Toothless was bouncing like a puppy as they walked out the Great Hall and down onto the Plaza, most of the village in tow. The Riders were following Hiccup and Astrid closely as they hit the ground and Yaklegs flashed Tiril a smile-then blushed as she grinned back and took his hand in a very confident gesture. The Night Fury waggled his behind and grinned as Hiccup climbed into the saddle.

"You ready, bud?" he asked and the dragon gave a confident warble.

"Go get 'em, babe!" Astrid shouted encouragingly as she stood back to stand by Stoick and Gobber. Hiccup hunched over Toothless's neck.

"Let's go bud!" he said and they flung themselves into the air, arrowing straight up before topping out and diving with an added roll, before levelling out and skimming the roofs of the village. Hiccup screamed in delight as Toothless dodged around the houses of the upper village before swooping over the cliff and skimming the waves, circling the giant Harbour Guards, the enormous Viking statues that housed the fires burning at the mouth of the docks, before looping the loop over the Plaza and swooping down to land. Hiccup dismounted with a leap-as the teens broke out cheering and everyone else stared at the skinny, supposedly-clumsy and definitely weak young man who had just blown every assumption about his inadequacy away.

"Whoo! That's my Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and flung herself forward, hugging him. And then a huge pair of arms encircled them both and Hiccup groaned.

"Dad….need…air…" he gasped

"Me…too…sir…" Astrid added as a sheepish Stoick released them.

"Oh…yes…sorry…" he mumbled and Hiccup grinned up at him.

"You still forget i'm a twig, Dad," he said in a mildly reproachful voice but Stoick wasn't having any of it

"I'm not sure a twig could have flown those amazing stunts you did, son," he commented and Hiccup dipped his head.

"Toothless did all the work," he admitted, glancing over to the Night Fury, which was licking his paw and using it to clean his face, like a giant cat. "I think I probably slow him down…" Stoick patted his shoulder more gently, careful not to impact his wounds from the fight with Snotlout.

"So what do we do now?" he asked and Hiccup glanced over to his riders. They all nodded.

"We work out how to best protect you from raids, patrol the island to keep the Outcasts away and work out how to defeat the Chief Dragon," he said determinedly.

"I like a man who has ambition," Gobber commented. "Yer planning on helping me any more, laddie?" Instantly, Hiccup blushed and nodded.

"Gobber-I'm your apprentice and assistant," he reminded him. "And besides-we'll need everything we can get to help when we face that dragon."

oOo

It was no surprise when Stoick dismissed the charges against Hiccup and declared that the young man and his fellow 'dragon riders' could try his plan of protecting the village against raids by flying their dragons against the attackers. Of course, there was the usual mixture of cheers and jeers, with the Jorgensens leading the latter, as the ornery Vikings of Berk argued about the pros and cons of the situation…but as the Chief and their Elder backed the plan, they were willing to try it out. The Fire Crew were being viewed with awe by the younger age group and suspicion and disappointment by their parents-and in some cases, friends.

Else had marched up to Hilde and slapped her hard, the sound ringing round the Plaza. Astrid had spun but Hiccup had managed to wrestle her back as the two girls faced each other.

"You lied to me!" the Jorgensen daughter spat and Hilde faced her silently-because it was a crime she was guilty of.

"Yes. I am sorry-but it was necessary," she replied tonelessly.

"Necessary? _Necessary?_ You were supposed to be my best friend, to always have my back-and you betrayed me!" Else accused her. Hilde stirred, lifting her brown eyes and inspecting the raging girl opposite her.

"I had your back," Hilde said bitterly. "I lied for you to the Council to protect your brother. I agreed with you when you framed the twins for everything. I backed you even when it was patently obvious that your brother was the worst possible choice for Heir...especially when he took up with Lars and Dosgbreath…and I shamed my family by doing all those things for my friend. I spent hours in the forest, trying to track Hiccup down so your brother could kill him or get him outcast. But when I found out what he was doing-how he was trusting the others, I made a choice. He offered hope, a better future…while all Snotlout offered was oppression and fear."

"He wouldn't touch you because you were my friend," Else sneered back.

"That shouldn't ever be a consideration!" Hilde snapped back. "I mean-look at the Chief. You can trust him with anything. He will protect us all at the cost of his life. He is fair and just. He works for all of us-and no task is too small. Can you imagine your brother meeting even one of those standards? Because I never could!"

"How dare you..."

"I made a choice," Hilde said more firmly. "And I hated lying to you, Else-but if you can't see that Snotlout is bad for Berk, then you are lying to everyone…including yourself." Else turned away.

"You made your choice," she hissed. "I hope you're happy with it…" And she stalked away, leaving the girl isolated…until Tiril walked up to her side. She paused-then patted the other girl's hand.

"Never mind yak-breath there," she assured the larger girl. "You were completely right in everything you said…"

"But he is her brother…and she was like a sister…the only sister I had," Hilde managed heavily. Tiril squeezed her hand.

"Hey-I got plenty-and cousins," she noted. "Thorstons and Gunnarsons never have small families. Wanna be my sort-of-sis?" The solid girl looked up at the bouncing blonde, her eyes filled with amusement and also a genuine offer. She nodded.

"I guess…it would be nice," she murmured, missing Hiccup's frantic head shaking and warning waves. Tiril gave a bright grin.

"Welcome to the family!" she snickered.

Mildly astonished and very shocked, Hiccup watched Hilde with her new 'sister' walk down the Plaza, chatting about their dragons-which at least was some common ground between the serious and hardworking Hilde and the wild and irreverent Tiril. Then he shook his head.

"I guess she'll find out what she's getting herself into sooner rather than later," he murmured.

"Something wrong, babe?" Astrid asked him, taking his hand and he squeezed it almost absently.

"There are going to be other people who end in the same situation between traditionalists and the pro-dragon Vikings," he murmured, seeing a number of faces scowling at him. Not that it wasn't a familiar sensation-but it felt different…and he recognised most of them as friends and allies of Mildew and the Jorgensens. Well, mainly the Jorgsensens-because Mildew was even more unpopular than Hiccup himself.

"The Chief has backed your plan, Hiccup," she reminded him, a smile lifting her lips. "You know I was incredibly proud of how you handled yourself back there. You had an answer for _everything!_ And at least Mildew is exposed so it may hamper Alvin's progress as well…" Hiccup shrugged.

"You know, there may be some upsides…but we have a lot of things to work out," he murmured. "For starters-where will we put the dragons?" Astrid craned her neck to see Toothless sitting a couple of yards behind the tall young man and she smiled.

"I think Toothless isn't letting you out of his sight any time soon," she commented. "The Cove?"

"Not exactly convenient if we need then for a raid," Hiccup admitted. "But equally, we can't have them wandering around the village. Someone will upset them, there will be a fire and bang! We're back to Vikings and dragons, enemies again!"

"How about…the Arena?" she suggested.

"Where we used to kill them?" Hiccup checked dryly. "Wow, can really see them lining up to be locked in cages again…"

"Maybe the less trained dragons locked in the arena bowl-and perhaps ours with us?" she suggested.

"Fish will want Meatlug home," Hiccup murmured, his eyes trailing in the husky Viking who was chattering happily to the lumpy brown Gronckle…and her big yellow eyes were trained affectionately on him. "You wouldn't think he would be so attached to a dragon…"

"Says the man with a Night Fury following him around like a puppy…" Astrid teased him. He turned to her with his lopsided grin, his hands sliding down her back.

"We'll try it and see how it goes," he decided. "Now, I'm exhausted and cold and I could really do with a rest…would you like to go home, Mrs Haddock?" She stared up into his eyes and rose on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Of course I would, Mister Haddock," she sighed.

oOo

The next morning, the couple got up at dawn and were on the brink of sneaking out for a morning flight when Toothless almost knocked them over excitedly, having slept upstairs in the loft space. Astrid had given a little shriek of shock that had Toothless backing up in surprise…before surging forward and licking her to Hiccup's laughter. Grimacing, she none-too-gently pushed him away.

"Eugh! That won't wash out-believe me, Mister-I've tried!" she huffed and swatted at the grinning Hiccup. His eyes were sparkling and he looked enormously relieved. Of course, there were still people in the village who didn't trust him and would do their best to cause trouble-but at least they had a chance. Now all he had to do was come up with a coherent plan to protect them from raids, defeat a mountain-sized monster and change three hundred years of ingrained hatred.

"Sorry, Milady," he sighed, not looking at all repentant. "Now let's go flying…because I know someone will be just as eager to see you and have her morning flight!" Astrid grinned and allowed herself to be glided down to the Arena-where Stormfly was waiting eagerly with the Monstrous Nightmares, Stoneskin and Jadespine. Even though there was the option to keep her by the house, the wood store wasn't large enough and Astrid had decided to leave her with the other dragons, where she felt more comfortable, rather than alone and anxious in a Viking village. They were both trusting that the dragons would be safe from the villagers but they knew that most would not risk the wrath of Stoick the Vast-especially after he had roared at Mildew. But as Hiccup swooped down and landed, he could see that the other riders were already there, staring as their leaders arrived, all wide-eyed and eager with the dragons safe and ready to fly. Gustav was grinning and as Fishlegs arrived, they all mounted up and Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, seeing Astrid ready and the others almost paying attention. He gave his lopsided grin.

"Catch me if you can," he invited and leaned forward, urging Toothless to rocket into the air. Stormfly was scarcely a wingbeat behind and the others sped after them, all determined with eyes fixed on the leading pair. Hiccup sneaked a glance over his shoulder. "Okay, bud," he said in a low voice, "let's put them through their paces and show the village what we can do…" Toothless warbled and soared up with the team looping upwards after him. He rolled and banked to the right and out over the seastacks, with the team tightening their formation after him.

"Babe-you're not testing them," Astrid shouted to groans from Gustav and Tiril.

"What d'you say, bud?" he asked, leaning forward. The Night Fury warbled happily and they accelerated, starting to zig-zag through the seastacks as the characteristic whine of the Night Fury's wings slicing the air sounded. The other riders shared glances and zoomed after Toothless, trying to mirror his flight. Astrid rapidly pulled ahead, leaning forward and urging Stormfly on: she was the most experienced and by far the most competitive.

"C'mon, girl-we can't let him beat us," she said and they flipped round, rapidly closing on Hiccup. The others were falling behind but the two leaders had already soared up, swooping round and watching the progress. Hiccup was grinning.

"At least they didn't crash," he commented in a relieved voice as Gustav threw his arms up and Fanghook set himself on fire. The jet-haired boy screamed and his dragon obligingly dumped him in a water trough to cool down his scorching posterior. "And…I spoke too soon!"

"It's only Gustav," Astrid reassured him brightly, hovering at his side. "Hilde's coming along really well."

"Fish and Yaklegs are really steady-and work very hard," Hiccup added. "I can rely on them…and I probably can rely on all of them."

"Even Tiril?" Astrid asked dryly. He nodded as the group formed around them and they swooped down, landing in formation on the Plaza, hard by the solid shape of Stoick the Vast. The Chief greeted them with a smile.

"Impressive, son," he commented as Hiccup leapt from the saddle. "You too, Astrid." The Night Fury gave a warble. "You too, Toothless," the Chief added with a grin. "Um…do you do this often?" Hiccup scared at him-then glanced round and saw the villagers warily watching them from any sheltered point There wasn't quite the appearance of a lynch mob but everyone looked very uncertain-because dragons only came at night and accompanied by fire and death. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the auburn-haired Viking nodded.

"Um…yeah…" he mumbled. "I kind of fly Toothless twice a day because he loves flying and I sort of thought that the team needs to make sure we're up to speed…because we haven't really had a lot of time to practice…" His emerald eyes flicked over his father. "But…um…I realise that the rest of the Tribe may not be so happy…" He swallowed. "Sorry, sir…" Stoick looked around and nodded.

"Aye, you may be right," he admitted. "But I wanted to catch you…" Hiccup instantly looked wary.

"Um…I was going to work in the forge as soon as we settled the dragons down," he added urgently but the Chief shook his head.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, interrupting him. "Mildew has escaped."

"What?" Astrid's gasp could be heard across the Plaza as Hiccup paled.

"How?" he asked quietly. There was a pause and he could almost hear Stoick scowling.

"The man assigned to watch him decided to go up to the Great Hall for his dinner and left him alone," he growled. "When he came back, Mildew was gone."

"Did anyone see anything?" Hiccup asked, knowing the answer. Ashamedly, Stoick shook his head.

"It was dark and cold and we had a raid the previous night," he admitted. "Everyone was inside and most of us were having an early night. No one saw a thing."

"Who do we think released him?" Hiccup asked and his father shrugged.

"Unfortunately, there are a number of people who don't agree with my decision to back you, son," the Chief admitted. "And it's certain at least one of them also knew what Mildew was up to." His eyes expressed the seething anger boiling in his chest: Stoick was a man who protected his Tribe, even to the expense of his own son: that members of that Tribe were willing to work with his implacable enemy was a bitter blow. Hiccup glanced over at Astrid.

"We can get to his farm in minutes," Hiccup suggested.

"He'll already have gone," Stoick pointed out.

"Then we can go to Thor's Beach to see if there's evidence he has left?" Hiccup suggested, leaving back onto Toothless. Astrid was already scrambling onto her Nadder as Stoick spun to face his son.

"Not without me," he growled as Hiccup stiffened.

"Um…Dad…sir…" he mumbled as Stoick stared into his eyes.

"Seems to me…I am willing to risk flying on a dragon in order to catch a traitor," he said stiffly and Hiccup's shoulders sagged. It wasn't that he wasn't keen to spend time with his father-because he still loved his father and a huge part of his heart craved a proper relationship with him, so much it hurt. But Stoick was unfamiliar and he really wasn't sure if Toothless would play along…especially as Stoick was an enormous man. He paused and leaned forward to speak to his dragon.

"What do you think, bud?" he murmured and Toothless gave what could only be interpreted as a sigh. "Thanks, bud…just…let's try to be gentle?" The dragon gave a reluctant croon and then nodded as Hiccup sat up and beckoned his father to sit behind him. He could almost hear Toothless huff as he braced himself under the weight. Gobber peered at him and pushed his helmet back using his claw, his blue eyes wary.

"Eh-yer sure yer want tae be doing this, Stoick?" he checked and the Chief nodded curtly, his hands painfully tight on his son's lean shape.

"A traitor has escaped and could be anywhere," he said gravely. "Up, dragon!" And he dug his heels hard into Toothless's sides.

The effect was immediate as the dragon roared and accelerated at top speed vertically upwards. Hiccup was holding on for dear life, the grip around his waist suddenly so hard it was almost snapping him in half. Gobber glanced up from the floor where the downdraft had knocked him. He looked pointedly at Astrid.

"Whatya waiting fer, lass?" he asked shortly. "Go after them!" She nodded, leaned forward and Stormfly whizzed up after the Nadder. Up ahead, she could hear screams from Hiccup, asking his father to let him breathe and Stoick was yelling in shock. As she watched, the Night Fury levelled out and swooped round, slowing so she could catch up. As she pulled alongside, she could see Hiccup arguing with his father as he tried to get Stoick to relax his grip a little. Toothless's ears were flat back so she swung closer and grinned.

"That was a pretty impressive take-off-but I thought you were taking it slowly," she called over.

"I was just going to give Toothless a little nudge," Hiccup replied slightly grumpily.

"That was a little nudge!" Stoick shot back and Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup roll his eyes.

"Well, before you nudge Toothless into flying halfway to Helheim's gate, let's go find Mildew," he called and leaned, steering Toothless up over the mountain and down to the miserable bleak cabbage farm that Mildew called home. The place looked deserted and uncared-for, though Stoick murmured it usually looked this way, but they landed anyway. They warily approached the building, concerned about an ambush but the dragons were unconcerned so Stoick paused, pushing open the door and leading them in to see everything of value stripped away from the cold longhouse-all food, blankets and weapons, with only a few dragon heads on the walls-along with three shields portraying three burly, hairy and extraordinarily ugly women. Astrid gaped as a fourth shield portrayed a sheep-Mildew's pet, Fungus.

"Well, he has a _type_ ," Hiccup commented, pulling a face. "Bleurgh. And I don't even want to comment on the sheep…"

"Aye-he was married three times-but they all died," Stoick commented.

"Thor-if I was married to Mildew, I would die just to spite him as well!" Astrid commented darkly. "It would probably be a relief…" Stoick peered around.

"I'm glad we left the dragons outside," Hiccup added, seeing the head of a Monstrous Nightmare on the wall, a pair of Zippleback feet boots, a cured Nadder skin and a stuffed Terrible Terror. He shook his head.

"He's cleared everything out," he said. "He's left." Hiccup turned to the door.

"Depends on where his ride is…" he said determinedly as leapt back onto Toothless, with Stoick behind as they accelerated up, flapping determinedly round and over the forest before they spiralled round to land on Thor's beach. Stoick was off first, sprinting down to the shoreline, where the marks of a boat were blurring in the tide-line. He stared out to sea, his fists tight in fury as he breathed hard. Astrid and Hiccup walked to his side, staring out to sea. The ship had already gone from sight.

"We may be able to catch him on the dragons," the blacksmith's apprentice suggested but the Chief paused and then slowly forced his fists to relax. "I mean, we could maybe force them back…"

"But there will be Outcasts and probably weapons that could bring you down," Stoick murmured. "We don't know how many there are…" He shook his head. "He's not worth it…he's Outcast himself, which solves the problem." _Almost._

"Then at least watch the beach…with men you can trust, not those who may be loyal to Roar and Ulric and…and Spitelout," Hiccup murmured. Stoick growled in his throat.

"He is my brother," he snapped. The young man sighed.

"And my Uncle-but that never meant anything to him," he reminded his father. "Of course, you are the Chief and it is entirely your decision…" He turned away. "Sorry," he added, walking back to Toothless as Stoick turned to inspect him. There was a slight slump to his shoulders that had been absent when they were on the dragon and the Chief found himself realising that his son's confidence on his friend was impressive…but it didn't take much to undermine him. Hiccup was brave but there had been too many hard knocks for him to fight his corner…especially not now he was on the brink of proving his point.

 _We made it here in minutes when it would take over an hour to walk here and as much to walk back,_ he realised. _We could chase after them…but do I want to risk them when I have no idea of numbers and what we would do just there three…well, five of us?_

"Good thinking, son," he forced himself to say-not because it was untrue but because Hiccup needed to hear the words…and the praise. "I know who I can choose." he walked back after his son and patted his shoulder firmly. "Now do you want to take me back to Berk…slowly…so I can point out to Gobber that 'those wild beasties' can actually provide a quite acceptable ride!" Hiccup managed a small smile.

" _Quite acceptable_? Really? Are you sure you don't want _awesome and scary_?"

"Definitely not!" Stoick said firmly.

" _Maybe fast and furious_?" Astrid added with a smile.

"I'm a Chief, you know! _Steady and safe_ is what I want! And I'll expect more respect as your father-in-law," Stoick reminded her with a playful glint in his eye. Hiccup leaned forward.

"Okay, Toothless…slowly…" he said sternly. The dragon made a laughing noise, bunched his muscles and rocketed upwards.

"AAARGH!"

"TOOTHLESS! Thanks for nothing you useless reptile…not, not the rolling…oh, you really aren't getting any fish at all this evening…"

"Boys." Astrid sighed and kicked Stormfly after them.

oOo

As they circled the Plaza, Gobber was waving with a relieved expression on his face-but the other dragon riders were still there, with crowds of people around their dragons. Tiril was showing off Jadespine to her young brother and sister while Fishlegs's Mum was stroking Meatlug and Phlegma was stroking Hookfang, complimenting her niece on her performance. All the younger teens and children were stroking the dragons and though many of their parents were wary, the dragons were very calm around the youngsters. Only Else was hanging back, her face furious.

"They won't eat us, will they?" Mrs Larson asked worriedly, for her younger children were all clustered around Fanghook.

"They only eat fish," Yaklegs offered. "I think Astrid's Nadder eats chicken but that's it. We offered them yak jerky but they wouldn't touch it…"

"And they certainly wouldn't touch that pie she cooked," Tiril added.

"Nor would we," Gustav added. "Thor, it was bad."

"Do you think Hiccup does the cooking in that house?" Tiril added and then stiffened as she saw them all stare, aghast. "And she's behind me, isn't she?"

"With my axe," Astrid confirmed, jumping off Stormfly and landing with a thump. Tiril sighed, rolled her eyes and slowly got to her knees.

"Twenty?"

"Thirty," Astrid growled and the girl grumbled as she began to start her push-ups. Her azure gaze swept over the other teens. "Anyone else want to comment about my cooking?" Everyone shook their head as Hiccup walked to her side.

"Should I start as well, Milady?" he murmured with a smile. "I have commented on your cooking abilities…"

"Oh no, Dragon Boy-I have other punishments for you…" she smirked. He leaned against her and kissed her cheek.

"As long as we're up to visiting the Nest tomorrow," he murmured. "We need to scout it out and work out a way to defeat that Chief…" Her hand found his and there was a flicker of fear in her eyes. "But I can go alone," he reminded her gently. "I'll be with Toothless so I should be safe…"

"You're not going without me," she told him fiercely. "If I let you go alone, you'll get into trouble and who would be there to save you?" His hand tightened around hers.

"My ferocious wife?" he suggested and she smirked.

"Damned right," she confirmed and kissed him.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up and saw two grubby shapes walking up the Plaza. The Thorston fishing ship had finally got back from its mission and the crew were walking up, shocked at the new reptilian inhabitants of Berk. The twins stared at Hiccup and Astrid, then at the dragons and finally at the Chief.

"Awesome," Ruff commented. "Looks like things have really livened up since we left." Tuff nodded.

"Totally," he agreed. "So who's gonna tell us what's been going on…and when do we get our dragon?"


	33. Plans

**Thirty-Three: Plans**

Stoick had yelled at the twins and told them to go and get cleaned up and reunited with their family and had then stomped off. He was clearly concerned that someone had helped Mildew escape and through the evil old man was almost certainly on his way to Outcast Island, his liberator was probably still on Berk. And though Stoick knew there was opposition to his decision to allow the dragons to help Berk, the fact that people were willing to ally with a traitor was a bitter blow. Throughout his life, Stoick had dedicated his entire being to the welfare of Berk. He had prioritised the villagers above his family and especially above his son: his desire to protect his people and provide what he considered a suitable heir had caused him to disown and reject his own son. He paused and glanced back at the tall, lean shape, leaning close to the black dragon, a smile lighting his features. Hiccup was a remarkable young man-not a Viking but a Hooligan to the core. He would do what he needed to protect the Tribe and the girl he loved.

But there were people in the tribe who eyed the young man with hostility, men who muttered about treason and who stopped speaking when the Chief came within earshot. And for the first time, Stoick was scared of his people-not for himself but for his son. Hiccup had done something…amazing. Notwithstanding his astonishing feats in defeating Snotlout and Thuggory, his courage in facing the village with his dragon and his daring offer to protect the village…because he believed it was the right thing to do.

And he had ridden on a dragon! Now that had been the most amazing, incredible and frankly disorientating experience of his life…because he was Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, a premier dragon killer and a man who had _never_ wavered in his convictions. Well, he was wavering now…not in his belief dragons had taken his wife, Valka, when Hiccup was only a few months old or that those responsible should pay…but maybe…not _all_ dragons deserved to die. Maybe…and he doubted his own senses as he thought it…maybe some dragons were not dangerous and could be…allies.

He blinked and shook his head. A few months ago, he would have condemned his son without a thought, automatically believing the worst of the stubborn, brave, determined young man instead of listening to him. Hiccup had endured everything with remarkable bravery and a lot of sarcasm and when he could have gone, he chose to stay. He shook his head. One thing was for certain: the Tribe was divided and Stoick would need all his years of strength of character, diplomacy and old-fashioned shouting to ensure that they remained under his control. And as he thought it, his eyes slid down to the brooding, discontent shape of his brother and he sighed.

He would have to watch his brother closely-because he couldn't trust that he wouldn't try to kill his son. Pausing for a long moment-until Spitelout turned away-Stoick resumed his trudge down the village, silently wondering if Gobber still had his stash of mead in the forge…

oOo

"Do you think they'll come round tonight and demand we train them a dragon?"

Hiccup was parked by the fire, staring into the flames with Toothless at his back and Astrid at his side. He aimlessly toyed with a bowl of stew and Astrid watched him with a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't make it-if that's what you're worried about…" she teased him gently and he started, eyes widening.

"I-I wasn't…if that's what you're…" he mumbled but she grinned broadly.

"Sometimes, you're easy to tease, babe," she smirked. "Look-the twins will be with their family and I can't see their parents letting them out of their sight anytime soon. I mean-they were exiled on Eel Island for almost three months in all and I'm sure they'll want a good meal, a warm bath and a comfortable bed…"

"Probably two of those," Hiccup admitted. "Vikings and soap…not a happy match, most of the time…" He smiled. "If they want a dragon, I'll take them to see if a dragon wants them…no guarantees…" Astrid slid her arm around his waist and felt his arm gently wrap around her shoulders. She relaxed against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You know, you say it's all about trust…and I have a sneaking suspicion that they may be better than you realise at that," she noted, feeling him twist slightly to look at her. "They have the closest bond of trust between them of all of us in the village…" she explained and felt his breath hitch. She tightened her arm around his warm shape. "Except maybe now…" she added.

"They've certainly got an instinctive understanding and they trust each other implicitly in a dangerous situation…though they do mess around and fight each other constantly…" Hiccup murmured.

"Sure they're mutton-heads but…" Astrid began and then bit her lip. There was an awkward moment and then Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah," he said tonelessly. "But hey-at least we're alive and not exiled." He laid the stew aside and sighed. "And I have no idea how to beat that dragon." Astrid lifted her head.

"I have every confidence in you, babe," she assured him, poking the stew and stealing a mouthful. "Hmm…needs a bit of seasoning…" Hiccup's eyes widened and he snatched it back from her, hastily taking a mouthful before she could 'improve' it.

"No," he protested. "It's just fine…mmm…"

"Was that a comment on my cooking, Hiccup Haddock?" she asked him sharply and he cradled his stew protectively.

"Possibly, Astrid Haddock," he replied warily. "Do I have to do push ups as well?" Her hand snared his tunic and pulled him closer.

"I have another punishment planned for you," she promised him and he sighed.

"Sleeping on the floor? Washing down Stormfly? Teaching your weapons class?" he asked and she stared up into his emerald eyes, seeing the humour.

"Hmmm…why would I give away my pillow, reduce the time I can spend with my dragon and…well, I've just got them almost trained…?" she replied smugly. "No, I will expect you to obey your wife and try not to get yourself killed…" He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Hmm…one order I may have no trouble obeying…or trying to obey…" he mumbled.

"Now come to bed, babe," she ordered him.

"And that's another," he murmured with a small smirk.

oOo

Dawn was still warming the cold sky as Hiccup checked Toothless's saddle and knelt by the tail-fin gears, delicately massaging whale-grease into the clockwork. The grass was stiff with frost and his breath was coming in small clouds as Astrid emerged from the house, her axe strapped across her back. Frowning, he looked up at her: she was dressed warmly in a long sleeved tunic with fur-lined hood, her usual leather skirt, skull belt and leggings and boots in place.

"I'm ready," she said and he stared, then shook himself.

"Astrid-I was going on Toothless," he told her.

"With me," she corrected him. He rose to his feet and stared into her face finding what he expected: anxiety in her azure eyes. "Look-if I let you go, anything could happen to you and…" Her voice halted as his hand gently found hers.

"Stormfly can't go," he told her gently. "She was under the command of the Chief and the risk is that if she goes back, she'll be lost once more."

"What about Toothless?' she asked but his fingers laced with hers.

"He seemed to be immune," he pointed out. "And if he's willing to go, he must be confident that he can resist her…"

"Then he can take us both," Astrid said firmly. "Look, I'm not letting you go without me!" He leaned close to her.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "And you…" She gritted her teeth.

"I have to do this, Hiccup," she cut in sharply. "I am _Fearless_ Astrid Hoffer… _Haddock_ …and I will not let that dragon control me. I will not let what happened stop me!" She paused and her voice softened. "Besides, if anything happens, you'll want me there with you!" His emerald gaze slid over the axe slung over her back and he paused.

"Not sure your axe will be able to stop that monster," he pointed out gently but she lifted her chin fiercely.

"If anything happens, babe-I am going down swinging!" she promised proudly. "I am a Viking and I will stand with you to the end!" Hiccup leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"And there's no one else I want with me," he admitted. There was an irritated warble. "Well, apart from you-obviously…useless reptile…" he added, extending a hand to rub the dragon's head. Then he stepped back, gesturing to the waiting Night Fury. "Shall we, Milady?" She smiled.

"Why, thank you, sir," she replied playfully and clambered aboard, wrapping her arms around his lean shape as he leaned forward and rested a hand on the top of Toothless's head.

"Okay, bud, let's…"

"Hiccup!" The Chief's voice boomed down the freezing Plaza and the young Viking groaned, hanging his head and waiting for Stoick to trot down to greet them. "Ah…making an early start, Good!" he managed, his eyes twinkling and Hiccup sagged.

"Yup," he managed. "Though the start's getting less early the longer we wait…" Stoick's eyes widened at the sarcasm and then he clapped his son hard on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit, son!" he boomed. "Um…take care!" Hiccup glanced at him.

"Toothless-let's go," he said and the Night Fury gave a long-suffering warble and then flung himself into the air, his two passengers hanging on fiercely as he arrowed high up into the cold sky, the sun at their backs as they soared away from Berk, the island disappearing amid the mist. Astrid's body was warm against his back as Hiccup instinctively leaned as the dragon easily soared, arrowing out towards Helheim's Gate. The wind was icy against his face but he barely felt it, all his mind focussed on the problem that was the core of the issue: how to destroy a dragon the size of a mountain. All reason told him that it should have hide over a foot thick, muscles as hard as iron and bones probably as durable as rock. It was pretty much impregnable.

But he had seen Toothless toying with a Terrible Terror that had stolen his fish. In truth, the Night Fury had already polished off about twenty fish so he was not really hungry…but he hadn't been prepared to allow the cheeky little dragon to get any ideas above its place. So he had fired a tiny but hyper-accurate plasma blast that had perfectly slid into the little dragon's open mouth and ignited some of the flammable gases in it's body. The little dragon had shuddered, smoke pouring from its nose and mouth and collapsed, wounded but not dead.

"They're not fireproof on the inside," he murmured as they breached the bank of fogs around Helheim's Gate. Toothless grumbled, his big green eyes looking worriedly at the sea stacks. "I know, buddy. But we either do this or we spend the rest of our life getting up every few nights and fighting off dragons and trying to prevent people getting killed and homes burnt. And I…I want more than that. I want to explore, to fly on you all over the Archipelago. I want to settle down and enjoy my time with Astrid. And maybe one day…" He paused and Astrid tightened her arms around him. "Maybe one day…a family."

And when he spoke the words, he felt a curl of shame. He actually had a family, a father who was sort of acknowledging him now and who said he wanted Hiccup as his son again. He had a sort-of uncle who was also his mentor and his boss…and a real uncle who hated his guts and wanted him executed. But he had a family. All Astrid had was a distant relative who had wanted nothing to do with her…and Hiccup, the young man who had loved her from when he was about ten.

"I have you," she murmured quietly. "And the riders. It's okay, babe. I understand…"

"I will always be here for you," he replied as the dived down and began the slalom through the fog-swathed sea stacks. The cold, clammy air clung to them and sounds were muffled to an eerie quiet, with even the sea almost silenced. The leathery flap of Toothless's wings was loud as they finally soared up, the stench of sulphur acrid in the air as they burst out oner a black sandy shore, the cone of the volcano looming ahead, the reddish glow at the top of the cone menacing. But this wasn't the middle of a raid and there were a few caves and ledges where dragons were basking…until they saw the black intruder. Instantly, the dragons drew back, looking scared as they soared up and flapped through the low tunnel. Up ahead, the red glow was getting brighter and the heat was starting to cause sweat to prickle their necks. Both could feel that Toothless was tense as they soared into the huge cavern, keeping high and close to the walls.

"The Chief is down there-in the pit," Hiccup murmured, leaning over and looking down into the smoke-swathed depths. "It could get its head and neck up…but can the whole dragon get out-or is it too large?"

"What are you thinking, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as they perched on a high ledge, peering down into the pit.

"Maybe…maybe the dragon is in there because it got in here when it was younger and smaller and now can't get out?" he murmured. "Maybe that's why it has to control the other dragons to feed it? So maybe…maybe if we can entomb it and cut it off from its food supply, it will die…"

"Or break out and coming looking for itself?" Astrid asked in a sharp whisper.

"I never said in was a great plan," the auburn haired Viking admitted. "But it's a possibility…"

"You know-when Toothless stopped the dragons during the raid-they didn't come back here," Astrid pointed out thoughtfully. "They headed in the opposite direction. Perhaps you could gradually free all the raiding dragons and then it would starve anyway, without having to take such risks…" Hiccup's shoulders slumped.

"Of course, you're right," he admitted. "But I can't see the Tribe waiting for many months while we free the dragons a dozen at a time-because there are hundreds and hundreds of them-we saw that when we were last here. Sooner or later, one will get through and someone will be hurt or killed…and then the war will reignite…" Astrid opened her mouth to argue…and then she closed in again.

"You're right," she conceded reluctantly. "I know half the tribe would rather attack the dragons than watch them protect us anyway! And that would be fatal."

"Not even mentioning the fact that Dad will eventually lose patience and head out to find the nest once more…and if he finds this dragon, if he tries to break into the mountain to kill it…"

"Oh Thor," Astrid murmured, imagining the Tribe running towards the Chief…and getting squashed like bugs. It was a ridiculously likely outcome because they were Vikings-and that meant stubborn, headstrong, aggressive…but not always blessed with a clear consideration of the possible consequences… "That would be a disaster."

"And there's another problem," Hiccup murmured tonelessly.

"Another one?" she asked dryly, her head still rolling with the vision of the Tribe being incinerated by the giant dragon before they could even get near.

"The Outcasts-and Snotlout. I know Snot will want his revenge…and he may have found an ally who shares his desire to crush us in Alvin. The sooner we can end the raids, the sooner we can concentrate our efforts on watching for and readying for an Outcast attack."

"I bet Spitelout let Mildew out," Astrid growled. "And he will help his son and that traitor Mildew attack Berk. Thor, he probably fancies himself as the next Chief…" Hiccup gave a short laugh.

"And so does Snotlout…but can you see Alvin the Treacherous giving away the chance to humiliate and enslave Berk and my Dad? I'm sure he's promised all sorts of support to Snot…but I guess when they arrive, Alvin will crush any opposition," Hiccup said grimly. "So we need this done."

Astrid stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Hiccup asked in a hurt voice.

"Babe-our Tribe and all the Vikings in the Archipelago have been fighting this war for three hundred years and you are impatient over a few days in finishing it?" she sniggered. "Hiccup-you never cease to amaze me!"

"I-I do?" he checked, a small smile lifting his lips. "Of course, I can only do it because I have a super-fierce wife…who believes in me when others don't." Her arms tightened around him and her words were filled with pride.

"I know you'll find the answer. You worked out how to help a dragon with a broken tail fly again. You can do this." Nodding, he peered up at the roof of the cavern, the frozen basalt of the lava chamber jagged and brittle. He glanced around…and then they heard it: sniffing. A giant set of nostrils was scenting the air-and recognising the alien smells of one Night Fury and two Vikings. "And it's time to go. The Chief knows we're here-and I don't fancy becoming a snack."

"Tried it-definitely not fun!" she remarked. "Let's go, babe!" Her tone was urgent and Hiccup leaned forward-but Toothless was already launching, his wings flapping hard as they arrowed directly up, through the tunnel into the gloomy sky and away. Hiccup leaned down and snagged a handful of rock and stowed it in his saddlebag as they zoomed away.

"Hmm-that rock is brittle and the tunnels should be easy to collapse," he murmured. "All we need is something that will make a big enough explosion…" He paused and Astrid moved.

"Something like Zippleback gas?" she realised as he nodded.

"But we can only get the gas if someone bonds with a Zippleback," Astrid pointed out. Hiccup grinned.

"Not someone…some _two_ ," he said.

oOo

"Are you sure this a wise idea?" Stoick asked Hiccup as the twins paraded into Berk with their newly-bonded Zippleback. They had already named their heads Barf and Belch and were arguing over which was more awesome. Hiccup was rubbing the bridge of his nose and fighting a pounding headache as the volume of yelling increased.

"Honestly? No-but it does make some things easier, what with at least having them both in the same place," he pointed out. "Could you imagine the twins in separate places on separate dragons? Thor, that would be impossible. Most of Berk would be blown up in a week!"

"As opposed to only half of it," Stoick retorted gruffly. "You realise they're your responsibility now?" Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Though I'd rather be responsible for Loki and the Frost Giants," he muttered. "Because they would be less destructive!"

In the end, Astrid had to yell at them to make then stop messing around and listen to Hiccup-and as they all headed down to the Arena, Hiccup wondered what he had gotten himself into. What was worse, Tiril's younger twin siblings, Brit and Odd-Knut, had bonded with an adolescent pink and green Zippleback so they had hastily been inducted into the class. Having five members of the Thorston extended family as dragon riders was trying Hiccup's patience-for the younger twins were only twelve and looked up to their older cousins enormously…meaning they copied everything the older pair did. And Ruff and Tuff were wild, headstrong and immensely irritating. But they were also daring, determined and strong and when they listened, they swiftly got the hang of controlling the Zippleback.

In between lessons, Hiccup and Astrid flew their dragons and ran the rota for patrolling…which proved interesting, since Tiril kept wanting to accompany Yaklegs while Gustav was quite happy to fly with Hilde, who was a blessing for the beset leaders, for she was steady and reliable. Fishlegs was willing to do whatever was required-even patrolling with the twins, though he was unable to control them any better. Only Brit and Odd-Knut were exempted from patrolling because of their age-and the fact that Puff and Blast, their Zippleback, was only a youngster as well.

They had fought two more raids and prevented any serious damage or injuries, though Hiccup was finding the strain difficult to cope with. Astrid could see him withdrawing the evening before the raid, more aware than ever of the potential consequences if they failed and making plan after plan to cover every possible eventuality. She had done whatever she could to be with him and try to get him to relax-but he had lain awake more often than not, waiting for the first sounds of the attack and leaping up with Toothless to lead the defence. They were always first in the air, driving back the vanguard and allowing the others to join him until Toothless had to exert his influence and drive them back. And as he predicted, after the third raid, the villagers were almost expecting the protection and grumbling that they were being woken to help against the raid when they had dragons to protect them.

Exhausted, Hiccup had sleepwalked through the day after the third raid, repairing the pile of weapons that seemed to have managed to get damaged despite the fact that no one had actually fought a dragon and accepting a long slug of mead from Gobber's flask and as he had grimaced, his eyes had focussed on the canister. Quietly, he turned the metal over in his hands, brows dipping in surprise.

"Gobber?" he murmured. "Did you make this?" The blacksmith nodded and took another long swig.

"Simple technique, laddie," he muttered. "Yer jest need tae pay attention ter the details…" Hiccup sat up straight and suddenly very focussed.

"Show me," he said suddenly.

oOo

Spitelout was in a foul mood, swigging his mead and munching through a leg of mutton while his wife bustled around and his daughter brooded. Else hadn't spoken with her best friend, Hilde, since the other girl had revealed she had a dragon and was siding with Hiccup and Astrid. And though they had been friends for years, Else wouldn't forgive such betrayal. So she poked her meat dispiritedly.

"I don't see how people can just accept them," she grumbled. "I mean-they're dragons! The things we've fought for centuries. And we're following that…outcast! How could she?" She stared at her father. "Why aren't more people protesting?"

"Because they're getting results," he told her. "Even our allies are becoming more half-hearted in their grumbles because they are aware their homes aren't getting damaged and the store-houses are standing unraided."

"But he's going to be given Snotlout's place as Heir!" she protested.

"Which was his originally anyway," her mother pointed out.

"And it should have been Snotlout's anyway," Else growled. "He…"

There was a rustle and a piece of paper was pushed under the door. Dutifully, Gerda fetched the paper and handed it to her husband. he peered at it-then handed it to his daughter, since his reading skills were not the best. Spitelout was cunning, overbearing and blessed with an unwavering sense of his own rightness-but he wasn't the brightest, though he was a dangerous and amoral enemy. Else frowned and then her face brightened.

"It's from Snotlout," she said in an excited whisper. "He is allied with Alvin the Outcast leader-and they have a plan to come back, overthrow Stoick and take over the village…with Snotlout as the new Chief!"

"They're our enemies," Gerda murmured, though her husband ignored her.

"Lass-that's excellent news," he said cheerfully, peering at the crabbed runes on the paper. "When are they coming?"

"He says they are preparing…but their allies here will lead them in," she read. "But the plan is to attack after the next but one raid." She looked up, her eyes shining. "He said they're attacking in a week-and when they come, Hiccup and Stoick and that bitch Astrid will all pay for what they did to my brother!"


	34. For the Future of Berk

**Thirty-Four: For the Future of Berk**

"Okay, we need to get Puff to breathe some gas into this cannister…" Hiccup was leaning forward, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Okay, it's…" He stared at the young boy again, wide grey-blue eyes appearing totally innocent which he had already learned to distrust.

"Odd-Knut," the boy said innocently.

"Of course-what was I thinking? What else would it be?"

"It's a good old Berkian name," the boy protested.

"That it is," Hiccup sighed. "And I guess there are lots of Knuts as well as Nuts in the family?" The boy nodded happily.

"Loads."

"Any Knutnuts?" he asked, fascinated despite himself. Odd-Knut nodded proudly.

"Five so far, sir-but I really want to call my son Knutnut because that would be awesomely cool," he announced and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And probably awesomely descriptive," he admitted. "Okay, trying to get somewhere back to sanity-though that's a stretch in this place-can you ask Puff to breathe her gas into this canister so we can hold some for the attack?"

"I can ask her," the boy said proudly.

"And Brit-can you stop Blast from sparking the gas please-we need to save the explosion for later…" The girl, her almost identical grey-blue eyes and long blonde hair making her a duplicate of her brother, looked incredibly disappointed.

"That's the best bit!" she huffed. Hiccup laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he soothed her. "But if we're to blow up the Chief Dragon, we need loads more Zippleback gas than even two Zipplebacks can provide at once-so we have to store it…like storing milk or honey when there's plenty around for later…"

"I know Puff and Blast would be up to it…" she argued. He sighed.

"But we can't take them to her-because the Chief Dragon would take control of her and you could lose her forever." He paused. "I saw the Chief Dragon eat a Zippleback whole when I rescued Astrid from the nest." Two pairs of eyes grew rounder and they shared a look then nodded.

"Okay-if she's mean to Zipplebacks, we'll do it!" Brit promised and the young Viking turned back to the boy.

"Okay, Puff-can we have some gas please?" he asked, holding the flask right up to her open mouth. The dragon opened her hideously fanged mouth and a jet of the sweet, narcotic green gas poured out into the flask and around Hiccup. He capped the first and filled a second while his vision grew muzzier. He was just fumbling with the third flask when a horribly familiar clicking noise sounded.

"No, Blast-we have to…"

 _BOOM!_

The explosion threw Hiccup across the Plaza and he hit the front of the forge hard. Lightly singed and coughing out smoke, he triumphantly held up the third flask.

"Gottit!" he coughed.

"Babe-you do know that most of the flask has been blown apart?" Astrid asked, emerging from the bakery. Hiccup peered at the detached neck he was holding and lay back with a groan. "Brit Gunnarson-I saw that!" Astrid added in a wrathful voice, bearing down on the sniggering twins. "And I saw the hand-signal as well! That was no accident!" There was a dual sigh.

"No, Mrs Astrid," the twins sighed.

"Okay, Brit-off you go. Twice around the Plaza! NOW!" The young girl sighed and ran off. While her preferred punishment for the older teens was push-ups, the younger kids didn't have the arm strength-so Astrid burnt off their excess energy by making them run. The Gunnarson twins used to circle the Plaza a couple of times before they even started her weapons lessons because it earned them some valuable credit they would always need partway in. Then she leaned close and picked up the next flask-and handed it to Odd-Knut. "Hiccup has shown you what to do," she told him briskly. "Hold each flask directly in the stream of gas for the count of twenty and then cap it off. Do two only then get a breather before you faint from the gas. Understood? And if you blow yourself up, you can explain it to the Chief."

"Yes, Mrs Astrid," Odd-Knut said in a dispirited voice. She sighed.

"This is really important," she told him gently. "If we can help Hiccup and Toothless do this, then when your dragon and you are bigger, you can have some seriously awesome adventures across the Archipelago! But only if the Chief Dragon isn't there to steal your dragon away."

"Okay, Mrs Astrid. C'mon, Puff…we've got like.. _twenty_ flasks to fill? Bet we can do it quicker than Ruff and Tuff did!"

"NOT A RACE!" Astrid growled as the hiss of gas sounded and she wisely backed away out of blast range. Hiccup was sitting up, still coughing but smiling at her expertise in managing the younger twins.

"In this village, everything is a competition," he reminded her. "But you were amazing, Astrid. One day-if you ever have kids, they aren't going to dare step out of line!" She slid down the wall to sit on her heels at his side.

"Or more likely, they'll be as stubborn as you and me combined!" she sighed.

"Oh, that would be something to look forward to," Hiccup commented sarcastically. "Though I know you would be in charge anyway. I'd probably get bossed around by you, them, the dragons…"

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't allow that, Mr Haddock," she told him lightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He sighed. "How many is that now?"

"The Zipplebacks can manage twenty flasks a day each-so we have about a hundred and twenty done with this load. The problem is both sets of twins mess around when we're milking them and I've lost count of how often I've been blown up. I think Toothless is losing patience."

"You need to get some rest, babe," Astrid advised him. "There's another raid tonight..." He nodded absently, his emerald gaze clouding over.

"Hopefully, this will be the last," he said. "Gobber has said he has enough metal for two hundred flasks so when we've got them filled, it will be time." She turned to him and kissed him unselfconsciously on the cheek.

"I'll be with you-all the riders will," she assured him. "This is for Berk. And our future." He sighed.

"Because if this goes wrong, we don't have one."

oOo

"I'm not coming-and that's final!" Spitelout's voice rang out fiercely as the council met. "This is an insane plane and it's an insult to seven generations of Hooligans! Following a boy on a dragon to the nest! How can you be sure it's not a trap, a-a revenge for everything he thinks we've done to him?"

"Sorry-I thought we were talking about Hiccup, not Snotlout!" Gobber retorted. "The lad doesnae seem to have a vengeful bone in his body-which definitely comes from his mother since we all know that Stoick, in his slimmer days, was known as Stoick the Vengeful before he became so Vast..."

"Thank you, Gobber," the Chief growled.

"Just saying," the blacksmith grinned unrepentantly. "If the lad had wanted vengeance, he could have used that dragon of his tae blast the village tae pieces, killed those who harmed him and taken of wi' that lass o' his. But that's not who Hiccup is-and anyone should know that, let alone his own Uncle!"

"I think this plan of yours is insane, Stoick!" Spitelout growled. "Taking the whole Council and all the warriors to watch your son blow himself up? That's vanity if ever I heard it!"

"Or maybe we're there to back up my son who is risking his life to take out the Chief Dragon that has been driving the raids for three centuries! And taking out the nest we've been searching for ever since we first came to Berk!" Stoick growled. "Maybe you refusing to come is cowardice…or treason?" There was a shocked silence as Spitelout turned puce.

"I should kill you for…" he began but Stoick was on his feet.

"You think I haven't heard you, Spitelout? Whispering in corners with Roar and Ulric and Knut the Disappointing? _Stoick's lost it…Stoick's gone soft…Stoick's betrayed our heritage…_ " There was a sudden hush. "But Stoick hasn't gone deaf and Stoick maybe is fed up of watching people get burnt to death or killed by dragons on his watch. Stoick hasn't forgotten his wife was snatched from before him when he had to rescue his son from his burning home. And Stoick realises that if there is even the slightest chance to end the carnage and protect what remains of our Tribe and future generations, then he has to take it! I said it to Mildew and I'll say it to you: do you want to be Chief? Do you want to challenge me?"

There was a long moment as the two men glared at one another-before Spitelout's blue eyes broke away and lowered, submitting. "Of course not!" he said in a voice that suggested there had never been a challenge. "I'm just worried that you're too close to this, what with the idea being by Hiccup…"

"Who you pushed me to disown three years ago," Stoick growled. Spitelout shook his head.

"I thought it was easier," he protested.

"Still think it's easier now?" Gobber put in snarkily. Spitelout shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "I want my son back…" There were a flurry of embarrassed looks before Phlegma sighed.

"You know that's not possible, Spitelout," she said briskly. "Unless Snotlout performs a deed of such heroism and so vital to the safety of the Tribe that his Outcasting can be overturned…"

"Fat chance of that," Not-So-Silent Sven whispered loudly. Gothi whacked him with her staff immediately, scratching on the floor with angry strokes.

"It could happen," Gobber read and sighed. "I suppose yer right, ye old bag. I mean, who would have guessed Hiccup could be so brave, so good at fighting, so inventive, so determined…?"

"I should have," Stoick admitted in a small voice. "He's my son, no matter whether I disowned him or not, and I should know him better than anyone. But the truth is…I never had time for him. I saw his deficiencies and never his good qualities. And I never made any effort to help him better himself. And now he's hatched this crazy, dangerous plan to take out the Nest and if it goes wrong, I never will know him." He sighed. "He's fighting for all of us, so we should be there to help him…"

"As if those flying flamethrowers need any assistance," Gobber grumbled.

"They might," the Chief reminded him tetchily and then his eyes slid to the shape of his brother. "Spitelout, you are right-we can't take all the elders off the island at once…in case something goes wrong. So I will name you Acting-Chief in my absence, to watch over the women and the wee ones while the warriors and the dragon riders got to fight the beast." He sighed. "Gothi-would you stay to offer him sage counsel?"

Her expression would have frozen lava but she curtly nodded, then scratched a few marks on the floor.

"As long as someone teaches this fool to understand me," Gobber translated. "Oops…" But Spitelout wasn't insulted, instead giving a crooked grin.

"Aye, we'll get along fine," he said cheerfully. "I know we can look after the Hooligan Tribe just fine without you!" Stoick nodded.

"Thank you, brother," he said. "I knew I could rely on you."

oOo

"Please just stick to the plan!" Hiccup's exasperated voice rang through the Arena and every eye turned to the recalcitrant shapes of the twins.

"But the plan is lame!" Tuff told him bluntly.

"Yeah-there isn't nearly enough destruction and disaster involved!" Ruff added as the auburn haired viking stared at them.

"For the love of…what do you mean not enough destruction? We're blowing up a Thor-damned _mountain!_ How much more destruction do you want?" Hiccup's arms were swirling wildly in his agitation and Astrid had to stop herself from giggling at his comical dismay.

"I think my cousins are complaining there isn't enough destruction _caused directly by them_ in this plan," Tiril suggested with a broad grin. "I mean the rest of us hardly get to to do anything…"

"Maybe that's because your dragons are vulnerable to the influence of the Chief and if you move too far away from Toothless, she may capture them again!" Hiccup replied in a tight voice.

"You know, I agree with the twins in this," Gustav piped up.

"What did we agree about you thinking?" Hilde asked him sharply.

"No, they're right!" Gustav argued. "Dragons are awesome and Fanghook is awesomely awesome and he deserves to have the chance to show his awesomeness!"

"Somebody needs a better vocabulary," Yaklegs murmured to Tiril and she sniggered. "Not that dragons aren't completely awesome…"

"We need you guys back as a reserve," Fishlegs spoke up, his usually timid voice a little more confident. He had worked extensively on the plan with Hiccup and Astrid and he had agreed with Astrid's determination for there to be a plan 'B' if the explosion didn't work or if the Chief escaped from the collapsed cavern. "If that dragon comes out, we'll need every one of you to hold her back and allow the ships to escape!"

"Yeah, trust my Dad to insist on coming and putting half the Tribe at risk," Hiccup grumbled as Astrid touched his hand gently. "Yeah, I know he means well but can we at least not get them all lined up for her to step on like ants?"

"We can try," she admitted. "Though we all know who the most stubborn person in this Tribe is…"

"Which is an amazing accolade since we Vikings have serious stubbornness issues," Hiccup commented, his fingers lacing with hers. His thumb gently stroked across her knuckles.

"And yet I only see one Zippleback here," Tuff commented. "What about the tiny twins?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"They're too young…and not really strong enough to control their dragon in the air yet," he explained. "And I don't doubt their courage, guys, just their ability to follow orders, not mess about, not blow each other up and…oh, what am I saying…I'm talking about you two, aren't I!"

The twins managed to look monstrously offended, even though they had been fighting just before Hiccup had called them to order to explain the plan.

"Someone doesn't appreciate our Loki-given talents!" Ruff sulked.

"We definitely appreciate your talents-just at the _right_ time," Astrid explained sternly.

"Guys-if that dragon gets out of there, then we are in serious trouble," Hiccup pointed out. "Look-I need you to _concentrate_. If the dragon comes for us, we will need everyone fighting together to protect the people on the ground and stop the Chief."

"And it will be dangerous?" Ruff asked hopefully.

"Extremely," Hiccup said in an exasperated voice.

"We'll all probably get killed," Astrid added.

"Really?" Tuff visibly brightened up. "Okay-we're in!" Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, team-let's mount up and run through battle plan A…"

oOo

Almost every seaworthy ship the Hooligans possessed was readied for battle, new dragon-headed prows fitted and catapults and weapons loaded onto the sleek longboats. Every warrior was piling eagerly down to the docks, ready for the fight and the chance to finally rid Berk of the scourge of dragons. Stoick paused on the docks, resting his hands gently on the shoulders of his half-brother.

"Watch over the Tribe for me, Spitelout," he said gruffly. "Keep them safe...especially if I don't come back. I trust you to do what is best for the Hooligans." Spitelout nodded, his face twisted in a broad smile.

"I will do what a Chief of Berk should do," he promised boldly, as Stoick nodded, leaping aboard the flagship and drawing back the gangplank. "Be safe, Chief!"

"Protect the Tribe, brother!" Stoick returned as the sails were hoisted and filled with the wind. The ships slowly began to move away from the docks, taking their place in the loose fleet, before they moved through the channel towards the seastacks and out towards Helheim's Gate. The sailing time would be almost a day to get them to Helheim's Gate so the dragon riders weren't leaving until the following dawn-though Fishlegs had volunteered to accompany the Chief with Meatlug to make sure they got there safely.

Hiccup and Astrid stood on the catapult platform right at the top of the cliffs overlooking the docks as the ships slowly filed out through the entrance to the harbour and vanished into the distance. Spitelout had long since gone back up to the village and Gothi had retreated to her hut, looking thoroughly furious. Arms around each other's waists, the young couple finally turned away.

"It could end up a real mess," Astrid commented. "I mean…if we fail and half the tribe gets killed…the war will reignite and no one will ever believe dragons can be trusted." Hiccup groaned.

"Thank you for summing that up," he sighed. "Milady, if something goes wrong-make sure you get away and back here. Protect the dragons. And the Tribe. I don't trust Snotlout and Alvin…"

"Or Spitelout," Astrid murmured, glancing pointedly towards the finally rebuilt Jorgensen house. She would have happily burnt the remains to the ground but once Mildew had been arrested, Roar Arvidson and Ulric the Wide had both ensured all their relatives had rebuilt Spitelout's house the day after Snotlout had been exiled. It galled her that they had rebuilt the place where she was attacked and helped the man who had been happy to protect her attacker. Hiccup nuzzled against her neck.

"Me neither," he admitted. "But the Chief has left him in charge…so we need to be careful with the dragons this evening…because we need them tomorrow morning. If anything happens, the Chief will sail the Tribe to their doom in Helheim's Gate and face the Nest without us." She spun to face him, her arms sliding around his waist.

"I know you won't allow it," she told him, rising onto her toes to press her lips to his. "My brave and inventive Hiccup. You're done the stupidest thing ever, in befriending a dragon-and now you have planned something equally crazy in trying to take on a monster the size of a mountain with a few canisters of Zippleback gas and a whole heart full of ridiculous courage." His hands slid up her back and pulled her body to mould against his. He kissed her again.

"I can only do it because of you," he told her. "And no matter what happens, I can never thank you enough for believing in me."

"And I can never thank you enough for being my best friend," she murmured, kissing him again. "Come home, babe. We have only got a short time together before we go off and may risk our lives." She pressed her body harder against his as he smiled against her lips.

"Hmm…so you plan to take me to Valhalla, Milady-before we fly to Helheim's Gate?" he smirked. She kissed him again then stared up into his eyes.

"Come and find out, dragon boy," she smiled.

oOo

"Are we all ready?" Hiccup asked, staring round his Riders. They had all been ready early, various weapons strapped to their bodies and game faces on. Even the twins had stopped scuffling the moment he had arrived. In fact, the only people looking upset were Odd-Knut and Brit.

"It's not _fair!"_ Brit whined. "We wanna go with you!"

"Little dude has a point," Tuff commented, grinning.

"I'm the girl, mutton-head!" she snapped. Tuff frowned.

"Are you sure?" he checked. Odd-Knut glared on his sister's behalf.

"I can show you my…" he began.

"And we're waaaay off course," Hiccup interrupted. "Guys-you have a really important job. I need you to keep a watch on Thor's beach-because I believe that Alvin the Treacherous and Snotlout will try to return…and there are people on Berk who may tell them we've all gone. If you see them land, you run as fast as you can to the village and get your families, yourselves and your dragon away to the Cove and hide, okay? You are not to take them on because they will kill you and Puff'n'Blast, okay?" There was a rebellious pause and then they nodded.

"But only because _you_ asked us, right," Odd-Knut said grumpily.

"And if Astrid asked you?" Hiccup suggested with a grin. Both twins brightened up.

"Okay, we'll do it," Odd-Knut said. "Because our legs are really tired with all that running."

"Everyone have their canisters?" Hiccup asked and everyone nodded. "You ready, bud?" he checked with the Night Fury. Toothless gave a warble and gave his edentulous grin. "You too, Milady?" Astrid smiled.

"As I can be, babe," she replied. Hiccup leaned forward.

"For Berk!" he shouted and Toothless shot into the air, with six dragons racing after him. He glanced over his shoulder and leaned forward. "Come on, bud-let's stop this monster once and for all…"

They caught up with the ships just inside the mists shrouding Helheim's gate and Toothless actually landed on the leading ship by the Chief, making the man scramble back and almost reach for his war-hammer. Then he recognised the lean shape with the damp auburn hair and shining emerald eyes, his lean shape clothed in a woven leather tunic over his deep red tunic, his olive green leggings and brown boots familiar.

"Son! You took years off my life!" Stoick protested as the young viking smiled and Toothless gave a little coo of amusement.

"Sorry, Dad-just wanted to make sure you're heading the right way," he explained. "Only a dragon can negotiate the maze…" The Night Fury faced forward and gave a little whirr as the ship glided forward before he looked to his right. "Turn right!" Hiccup shouted. The helmsman looked surprised but Stoick instantly strode to the rudder and nodded to the man, pulling the heavy rudder and swinging the ship to the right.

"RIGHT!" he bellowed through the mists.

"Turn right!" come the cry from the next ship in line, handing the message down the fleet. Toothless purred, then snapped his head left.

"LEFT!" Hiccup called.

"I got it, son," Stoick murmured softly. "LEFT!"

Slowly, they glided past seastack after seastack and Hiccup was struck how complex and long the way was: it had seemed so much shorter as they zipped through on dragon back. And he could sense Toothless getting more and more tense as they closed on the Nest itself. Gobber stared up, seeing an old longship, improbably wedged at mast height between two sea stacks.

"Ah…wondered where that had got tae," he commented as they turned again…and Hiccup could suddenly hear it: the whirring and chittering of dragons. He jumped onto Toothless's back as the mists cleared and the conical shape of the volcano coalesced from the mists, smoking from its summit. There were dragons perched and sunning themselves on every available surface…but they vanished as the first prow bit into the beach. Hiccup launched Toothless and they hung in the air before his father.

"Chief-I need to ask you a favour," he said firmly. "Unload the catapults-and then move the ships round the coast. That…" He gestured to the entrance halfway up the volcano. "That is the main entrance…so if it comes out, chances are it will come that way. If the boats are elsewhere, you will stand a chance to escape. If they're here…I can guarantee you they will all be destroyed…" Stoick looked into his son's face and nodded.

"Unload the catapults then get these boats to the next inlet round the coast!" he yelled. "If that thing breaks loose, we'll need all our weapons ready-and a way out of here! Have at it, men!"

"A-hem!" Phlegma interrupted primly.

"…and women," Stoick finished with an apologetic smile as Hiccup soared over the beach and landed by his team. All had fishing nets full of canisters and they stared as the young Viking made to gather them up.

"Hiccup-you can't carry them all on Toothless," Fishlegs pointed out. "He won't even get off the ground. "You need others to help array them."

"Gronckles," his brother suggested. "They're tough."

"Zipplebacks are exotic and awesome-two heads and so two riders to help position the explosives…and let's not forget we are carrying Zippleback gas…" Ruff added.

"And we are the Zippleback experts!" Tuff added.

"Nadders, babe-every time," Astrid told him with a broad grin.

"Surely you aren't forgetting Monstrous Nightmares-the most powerful dragons in the Archipelago!" Gustav announced brashly.

"Apart from the huge one we're taking on," Hilde pointed out curtly.

"Well _obviously_ ," the boy said without missing a beat.

"So, face it-we're all coming, boss man," Tiril told him cheerfully. "You are our leader and we're all in this together. And with more of us, you can dump the canisters much faster and get out of there, right?" He looked up and for a moment, he seemed on the verge of contradicting her.

 _Thor, I'm going to get them all killed. And yet…they want to come. They want to follow me…because they are my friends…more or less…_

"Yes," he said more firmly, his eyes lingering on his wife. "Let's see how ready they are…" And they rose in formation and flapped down to the far end of the black sandy beach where the Vikings had already set up their weapons and were ready to go. There was a roar as they saw the dragons and for a second, the young Viking felt a surge of pride in his chest.

Hiccup stared at the assembled Vikings from the back of Toothless, his emerald gaze sweeping over the Hooligans manning the rapidly-assembled catapults. Stoick was at the front as ever, marshalling his people and yelling encouragement, his war-hammer clamped in his fist. There was a wild light in his eyes and flush in his cheeks which told Hiccup this was something he was really enjoying…and a Stoick he could not recall ever seeing. The blood of generations of Viking warriors flowed in the Chief's veins and right now, the call of battle was very strong. Beside him Phlegma, Gobber, Hoark, Ack and the other warriors were arrayed, with a small number kept back by the boats, which had been moored safely round the coast, away from any potential damage by the giant dragon, if it broke free.

"Ready?" Astrid shouted from the back of Stormfly and Hiccup leaned forward, carefully making sure the net was attached to his saddle and the safety line he had added to his tunic was also attached securely.

"You ready, buddy?" he murmured, resting his hand on Toothless's head. The dragon gave a low growl and the young Viking realised he was as tense as everyone else-because the monster they were facing had enslaved Toothless as much as all the other dragons. When Hiccup shot him down, he had not only injured his tail, but he had also freed the Night Fury from the Dragon Chief's control-and their bond had enabled Toothless remain immune to her influence. "Okay-hang back until we're clear-and if they look like they're not responding, get them out of there-and call for me!"

"Let's go!" Astrid called and they surged forward, the nets of canisters bulging as they swept through the tunnel for what Hiccup prayed was the last time. The stench of sulphur was stronger and the heat was more intense as they soared through and into the huge cavern. The others all stopped, shocked as Hiccup glanced down at Toothless. The dragon gave a small whirr and Viking and Night Fury shared a look: the dragons were all missing.

"Tiril, Yaklegs, Hilde-put your nets up on that ledge!" he commanded, pointing to the highest ledge close to the brittle and unstable cavern ceiling. "Fish, Astrid-that ledge there!" They headed to the ledge by the way they had just come in. "Twins, Gustav-you're with me on the other tunnel!" And he led the final party to array the nest by the last tunnel up and out.

"Er…Hiccup…I'm losing control of Meatlug…" Fishlegs said suddenly as he saw her pupils shrink.

"She knows we're here," he realised, turning to look at Astrid. "GO!" She urged Stormfly away and they began to fly…but she was growing sluggish. In fact, all the dragons were starting to resist so Hiccup rested his hand on Toothless's head. "Stay with me, bud," he murmured, splaying his fingers and leaning forward. "Listen to me. We'll do this together."

The Night Fury shook his head and gave a roar that challenged the resident Chief. The other dragons suddenly snapped out of her thrall and Hiccup stared at them.

"GO!" he shouted and Astrid led the way, with the others speeding after her. Toothless backwinged towards the tunnel they had chosen as the mists in the pit began to roil and a low roar reverberated through the mountain. "She's coming…"

Toothless turned his head and fired, igniting the first nets of Zippleback canisters. There was a huge roar and sickening crack of rock and the roof began to fall.

"Attaboy!" Hiccup urged him as he fired again, collapsing the main tunnel. Only the high exit was left, the most brittle basalt of them all. "Let's go!" And they were already surging up as the flames from the second explosion surrounded them. They could hear the head rising, the breath surging past their bodies like a gale and Toothless fired as they passed the nets.

The fire enfolded them and Hiccup lay low as they roared through. The crack and roar of tortured rock was deafening as the roof fell in, blocks missing them by inches, chunks of mountain the size of houses brushing past them as the flames, smoke and dust whirled around the young Viking on the Night Fury…

…and then they broke free into the misty air, spinning in relief as they swooped round the sealed mountain. Hiccup was breathing hard, his eyes searching for his friends and checking they had all gotten out safely. Astrid nodded, a relieved smile on her face and the twins gave a double thumbs-up.

"Awesome explosion, H!" Tuff conceded. "That was really…"

And then a roar shook the entire mountain and everyone stared at the rock, which was beginning to crack…

 **A/N: Bonus update on Monday**


	35. Fallen

**Thirty-Five: Fallen**

The twins were sprinting fast through the forest, grateful for once that Astrid had punished them for their mischief by making them run. Ten minutes earlier, they had seen the first Outcast boats pull up onto Thor's Beach and they had done what they had been ordered to do and left. Though they had yelled for their dragon as they had raced back towards the village.

Both the twins had been silent, running furiously until they had broken through the forest and out into the top of the village.

"OUTCASTS!" Britt yelled. "They've pulled up on Thor's beach!"

"We saw four ships!" Odd-Knut added breathlessly. "The first two were already landed…"

There was a pause and Spitelout sighed.

"This isn't a funny prank," he complained.

"It's not a prank!" Odd-Knut retorted. "We were asked to watch out for the Outcasts-because Hiccup knew the watch on Thor's Beach would be dropped as soon as the Chief left the island! And they're here and heading this way!"

"While almost all of the warriors are off the island," Mrs Larson commented, looking up at Spitelout. "What are we going to do?" The man looked over to his wife and daughter and then he smiled.

"We have nothing to fear," he assured them. "My son will be with them. All they will do is restore things to how they should be…no dragons and Snotlout as the Heir to Berk. As long as we don't fight them, there will be nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?" Mrs Gunnarson yelled. "They're Outcasts! They were thrown out for committing heinous crimes. Their leader has sworn revenge on the whole of Berk! You have to protect us!" Spitelout shook his head.

"My orders are to remain calm and not to fight!" Spitelout growled. But the twins shared a glance and whistled. Instantly, Puff and Blast appeared, landing protectively in front of the two youngsters.

"And anyone who wants to, can come with us-now," Britt announced. "Hiccup had this planned. He wants the families of the Riders out of the village-and anyone else is welcome…" Spitelout scowled and lunged at the rebellious Gunnarsons but the Zippleback swatted him away with her double tail and growled fiercely. The young girl stared at her mother and sibling. "We gotta go, Mom!" Marta Ingerman stared at Spitelout for a long moment, her cool blue-green eyes scathing.

"Stoick would be ashamed of you-and so would your father," she said and turned away after the twins. Mrs Larson rounded up her younger children and grabbed a shawl, a blanket and a bag of food while Hilde's mother-a solid woman who was an older image of her daughter-hefted a small barrel of salted boar over her shoulder and trudged up the hill. A few of the other mothers with children shepherded their offspring away, trying to soothe them despite the urgency of the situation while Spitelout watched. It was only when Gerda moved that he grabbed her arm and restrained her, his face falling into a cruel scowl.

"Those nobodies can go all they want-but you are standing by my side for the return go our son and his ascension to the Chiefdom of Berk!" he hissed. At his side, Else gave a furious look at her mother, almost as if she was an enemy, but Gerda was unrepentant.

"You really think that Alvin the Treacherous will just let our son be ruler of Berk when it's a prize he has coveted for decades?" she snapped, her eyes shining with anger. "You've sold us out to the Outcasts for your own gain. And that, my husband is called treason!"

"Treason? Now that's somethin' I approve of!" A wheezing voice ran down the Plaza and the small number of remaining Hooligans looked up as Knut the Disappointing emerged, followed by a huge shape with massive wild black beard, scarred face and cruel black eyes. "Ooh, this seems ter be a bit awkward. I thought yer were a welcomin' party fer me and little Snotlout 'ere! Was I mistaken?" Spitelout looked up and forced a grin onto his suddenly-pale face, his blue eyes searching for the stocky shape of his son, who emerged smugly from behind the Outcast leader.

"Not at all," he announced brashly. "Alvin the Treacherous-welcome to Berk!"

oOo

"Did anyone hear that?" Gustav asked, his eyes flicking over the other dragon riders. "Um…it sounds awfully like a large dragon."

"I thought it was supposed to be killed!" Tiril yelled.

"Entombed!" Hiccup shouted back. "It was supposed to be entombed because I wasn't sure I could think of anything that could kill a dragon about a hundred feet high!"

"Now he tells us!" Tiril yelled back.

"Actually, he told us right at the start!" Yaklegs shouted at her.

"That doesn't help right now!" she yelled back. A chunk of rock the size of a longboat fell off the side of the mountain, sendin up a huge cloud of black dust. Fishlegs was starting to panic.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor," he whispered as a louder roar sounded.

"This is not the time to panic!" Astrid told him briskly as her knuckles whitened around her axe. Another huge crack opened in the side of the mountain.

"I think we may have made him really mad," Tuff commented helpfully. "We're good at that!"

"But this was Hiccup's idea," Ruff pointed out. "Do you think…he's come over to our side. To the God of Mischief? He's joined the ways of Loki?"

"No, no I really haven't!" Hiccup shouted back at her. The roar sounded, closer.

"I really think now is the time to panic!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I'm with my brother!" Yaklegs added.

"Okay, I think we have to accept that dropping half a mountain on it hasn't stopped it. At all. So it's time for plan B," Hiccup announced as his wife cast him a jaded look.

"And what's that, babe?" she demanded.

"Working on it!" was the hasty reply. "Everyone, back away from the mountain! Dad…get the warriors back…" Toothless flapped lower...and to his surprise, he saw Stoick was smiling. "Dad?"

"It's okay, son," Stoick told him, his eyes filled with definite pride. "You gave it your best shot. It looks like we're going to have to do this the Viking way!"

"But the Viking way will get you all killed!" Hiccup replied desperately. "That thing will crush you like ants!"

"Then it crushes us-but not without a fight!" the Chief tools him firmly.

"Thor-what was I thinking?" Hiccup said suddenly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I've got you all killed…"

"Don't say that!" Astrid and Stoick shouted together.

"You were thinking like a Chief!" his father told him proudly. "You used everything in your power to fight against the enemy that has been attacking us without mercy for three hundred years! And it was a glorious explosion, son! It just…wasn't quite enough. But I couldn't have been more proud of how you have conducted yourself-as a Viking and as a Dragon rider. And when I go to Valhalla, I will still be proud of you!" Lifting his chin, Hiccup's emerald eyes hardened in determination.

"That isn't going to happen," he said firmly.

"No, I really do think I ought to go to Valhalla. I'm a Chief, you see…" Stoick tried to explain.

"Well, yes, _obviously…_ but not today!" Hiccup told him. "Dad…when it breaks out, can you distract it. I want it not focussed on the dragons so we can get a proper look at it. But if it comes towards you, break and head for the ships, okay?"

"But I…"

" _Head for the ships!"_ Hiccup insisted and his father gave a curt nod as the young Viking flapped upwards to the other riders.

"You with us, babe?" Astrid asked him and he nodded, staring at the crack which was practically ripping the side of the mountain in half.

"To the end," he promised. "Brace yourselves and back away when it emerges. It can eat any one of us in one bite!" Below them, the Vikings were roaring and jeering at the mountain as it finally shattered and hatched a monstrous beast, stone grey with red spines down the side of its head and along its back. The huge head was topped by a bony frill and three small, mad eyes gleamed at each side of its head. Four solid, trunk-like legs held up the massive body and wings were tented above the back while the club-like tail cracked the rocks as it lumbered out, roaring its displeasure.

"Wow-it really does look mad," Gustav commented.

"Um…bigger than I had realised," Hiccup murmured. Toothless gave a challenging roar and the dragon snapped its head round. Instantly, it was met by a hail of catapult fire, rocks the size of a man hammering into its head-and bouncing off harmlessly. But the dragon turned her furious attention to the attackers and slammed a paw down on the nearest catapult. Instantly, a dozen more rocks cracked into her face and she roared, then lowered her head. Hiccup could hear the hissed intake of air and Toothless urgently shot upwards.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted. Stoick looked up-and saw the dragon's mouth glow.

"INTO THE WATER!" he bellowed and the Hooligans raced to the waterline, diving into the sea as a tsunami of fire exploded across the beach, shattering the catapults and killing two older warriors too slow to get out of the way-one of them Ulric the Wide. Stoick glanced up through the water at the world glowing golden with flame and stayed down until the glow faded and it was safe to emerge. Around him, the heads of his Tribe were popping up.

"Are yer okay, Stoick?" Gobber asked, concentrating. Though he didn't allow his disabilities to slow him down, his hammer hand which he had donned for battle really wasn't designed for swimming and was weighing him down badly. Absently, Stoick grabbed under the prosthetic and kicked strongly, taking them both back to shore.

"Is everyone safe?" he asked. There was a pause.

"Ulric and Sven the Yakfaced have been cremated," Phlegma replied.

"The catapults are gone," Lars the Swift added.

"Thank Thor that boy of yours told us to move the boats or they would all have been destroyed as well," Hoark added. Stoick nodded wordlessly, his eyes sliding up to the eight dragons hovering above the monster.

"Thor help him now," he murmured. "Withdraw!" he called louder. "Swim along the beach and get out past that promontory. My son and his riders will draw the dragon away. Getting killed won't help anyone!"

"I really think NOW is the time to panic," Fishlegs insisted.

"Well, before you do, can you analyse the dragon for me?" Hiccup asked him shortly as the husky young man huffed and scanned the dragon, swiftly flying around it as Gustav, Hilde, Tiril and the twins buzzed around the dragon, making noise to distract it and firing shots to make it mad.

"Large head and tail for bashing and clubbing. Small eyes so it probably relies on other senses. Huge size suggests flight will be limited or clumsy. Probably a Stoker class. Can I go now?"

"Distract the dragon," Hiccup said. "It seems less intelligent than our dragons." Toothless made a grumbling sound. "Yes, I know it's way stupider than you, bud. But it makes up for it in anger. It can really focus on one thing…so lets get it to focus on you guys."

"We'll distract it!" Hilde volunteered, grasping Hookfang's horns together. "C'mon, Gustav." The black-haired teen grinned.

"Monstrous Nightmares rule!" he yelled and both the dragons burst into flames as they swooped at the head. The monster snapped at them, but both dodged and slammed in its face. Fishlegs had Meatlug cough a mouthful of lava into its face but it shook its head and the molten rock sprayed away.

"Figures it would be lava proof, from living in a volcano," Hiccup commented and then he beckoned Astrid and Tiril over. "It has six eyes and no blind spots. It clearly uses its vision to lock in on targets…" He looked into his wife's eyes. "Can you get Stormfly to fire spines into its eyes? To blind it?" She looked into his eyes and took a wary breath: that Hiccup, who cared for dragons, was willing to go this far told her how seriously he took the situation. She nodded.

"If you feel we need to," she admitted. Tiril sighed and nodded as well.

"Jadespine isn't as accurate as Stormfly but we'll try," she admitted. The younger girl hadn't spent as much time training with her dragon and certainly hadn't put in anywhere near as many drills as Astrid had in controlling her dragon's weaponry. "I'll follow your lead…"

Stormfly shot up and flipped round with the green Nadder behind her and then she fired a volley of shines, impaling two of the eyes facing her. The Chief gave a shattering roar and snapped at the Nadder as Tiril whipped round and another spray of spines rained down onto the other trio of eyes. Another two were impaled and yellowish fluid poured down its face. Stormfly flipped on a wingtip and Astrid slapped her hand onto the back of her head. The blue and gold Nadder launched a single spine that buried a single spine deep in the remaining eye on 'her' side.

Thrashing around furiously, the Chief roared and flamed hugely, the edge catching Jadespine's wing. The Nadder shrieked and lurched sideways, flapping desperately as she landed heavily, pitching Tiril onto the black sands. She glanced up-and then screamed and rolled away as a huge foot missed her by less than a foot. Scrambling up, she headed towards Jadespine but Yaklegs swooped down and scooped her onto the Gronckle as Hilde zipped down and snatched Jadespine away before the little Nadder could be crushed. The twins zipped around and blasted the Chief's face and it snapped blindly at them, roaring and exerting her power like an insidious blanket over the beach. Instantly, Stoneskin grew sluggish and Hookfang gave an irritable roar and began to fight Hilde.

"She's controlling them!" Astrid yelled and Hiccup leaned forward.

"Okay, bud-I think it's up to us," he murmured and Toothless warbled, then shot up, flipping round in a tight roll and arrowing down fast towards the Chief. The Night Fury whistle sounded through the beach as the pair arrowed down and Toothless fired furiously, a huge impact slamming the monster dragon back against the remains of the mountain. Another slab half the size of the monster fell to the floor, sending up greyish dust that billowed around the creature.

"Get back!" Astrid shouted to the other riders as Hiccup swooped round and Toothless fired again. She staggered and flamed wildly, causing all the dragons to duck but Toothless whipped round again and a huge plasma blast slammed into her side, causing her to crash against the mountain. There was a huge roar and half the mountainside collapsed, rocks the size of houses and ships tumbling away like pebbles, exposing the hollow heart of the volcano. But as the mountain crumbled, Hiccup realised there were three tall jagged needles of black basalt jutting amid the chaos, standing like spears against the sky. The mountain shuddered and smoke poured from the cone. Enraged, the dragon staggered up and unfolded its wings.

"Come on, bud-let's see if it can manage to fly," Hiccup said as they buzzed past it again, the black shape zooming through the last vestiges of its vision, the shriek of wings cutting air causing the dragon to snap futilely after them. It roared and wings hundreds of feet wide flapped and lifted the huge body off the ground. "Okay-Fish reckons she won't be anywhere near as good as you. Shall we check that out, bud?"

Toothless rolled his eyes, his head streamlined as he accelerated, huge wings propelling the pair faster away. But though the Chief Dragon wasn't fast, it had huge wings and every flap was equivalent to many of Toothless's-so it closed at a shocking rate. The whistle of Toothless's wings meant the dragon could track them, even if it was almost blind now…but it was so angry it was going to chase them to the ends of the world. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder: they were slaloming through the sea stacks but the Chief was just barging through them, for her size meant she turned slowly and had huge momentum. And though she was tough, she wasn't indestructible.

 _They're not fireproof on the inside…and she isn't completely invulnerable. Sure, she can sit inside a volcano…but a big enough, tough enough weapon would piece her hide…_

"Let's go into the clouds, bud," he said, pulling back on the saddle. "See how mad she is at us!" So Toothless swooped round, shot her again and then arrowed directly up. The other Riders stared in shock as the huge dragon roared and flapped unerringly after them. The thick, roiling clouds enfolded them and they vanished from sight.

In the cloud, Hiccup and Toothless circled, seeing the dragon slow and they realised she used her sight far more than Fishlegs had realised. In the stench of the volcano, the senses of smell and touch were useless and sound was limited. She was almost blind and they were dark and stealthy.

 _She can't slow down well…too much momentum…_

He swung Toothless round. "Can you blast some holes in her wings, bud?" he murmured. "They don't look as tough as the rest of her…" _And I want to see how well she lands at full speed from a few thousand feet…_

The Night Fury nodded once and spun round, diving in to strike, a narrow plasma blast punching a hole in one wing before stabbing one in the other on the way back. Back and forth they swooped, slicing her wings up until she exhaled a river of flames around, the blast knocking them sideway. Hiccup groaned, pain lancing through his arm as he saw his sleeve was on fire, Frantically, he slapped the flames out and as he did so, he nodded.

"Time to go," he murmured and Toothless gave an approving grumble, whipping past her one remaining eye as he blasted her one more and then dived downwards. There was a roar and they could _feel_ the huge displacement of air as she dropped after them, her huge wings barely flapping as she allowed gravity to speed her closer and closer to the fleeing black dragon and his human friend. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her closing and he drew a deep breath.

 _Okay, this is seriously crazy. I mean twins crazy. Worthy of a saga? Possibly? Worthy of a place in Valhalla? Oh, I really hope so…because I'm not sure we can get away. But…those columns were tough enough to survive us blowing up the volcano, her breaking out of the mountain and then it falling apart. Maybe…they are tough enough to break her?_

 _And she's not fireproof on the inside…but she has to be full of gas or whatever they use to create flame…_

 _I wish I could have spent longer with Astrid…_

"Angle us towards the mountain, bud," he commanded without a second of hesitation and they rolled, drawing the dragon over so they were heading directly down into the huge crater where the side of the mountain had fallen. The Chief was closing and Hiccup could hear the dragon iron its mouth and take a breath. The chemical stench of gases filled its throat and Toothless flipped round.

"NOW!" he yelled as the Night Fury fired deep into he dragon's throat, prematurely igniting the gases. The flames sped back, through its body to the gas chambers. The ground was coming up and Toothless rolled, trying to get out of the way as the dragon spread its wings, the membranes ripping apart around the rents and failing to slow the dragon at all. Astrid sat on Stormfly with the other riders hovering around her, Tiril sitting behind Yaklegs with Jadespine safely suspended in Hookfang's claws and the others all watching as the black shape of the Night Fury flittered up past the huge head with the flames raging from its mouth as the dragon impacted, the basalt pillars impaling its huge shape. Flames roared from the body where the basalt needles pierced it as the dragon finally slammed into the ground. An explosion blew the dragon apart, the club tail arching up in a terminal jerk and slamming Hiccup and Toothless apart as the explosion blasted them away.

Astrid ducked as flames and debris washed over the riders and all the dragons raised their wings to protect their riders…but Toothless was tumbling end over end, crashing into a seastack and dropping into the sea. And Hiccup was tossed like a leaf on the wind, flying limp and helpless to splash into the waters of the bay…and sink.

"HICCUP!" Astrid's yell echoed through the bay as Stormfly arrowed into the sky, heading straight and true for the spot where Hiccup had fallen. But flying beside her were the twins on their Zippleback.

"Get Hiccup," Tuff said in a low voice. "We'll grab T!" And they peeled away to dive into the water, emerging with the limp Night Fury hanging from their dragon. Meanwhile, Astrid hovered over the sea, peering for any signs of her husband before patting the dragon and taking a deep breath-and then they dived in.

The water was freezing and her eyes were stinging from the salt but Stormfly undulated down, using her wings to skull deeper. And in the distance, sliding further and further away was the limp and battered shape of Hiccup. His eyes were closed, his limbs limp and his water-darkened hair framing his slack face. Pointing, she urged the dragon on and Stormfly swum deeper-until Astrid could grab his hand and pull him against her…but the Nadder was already swimming up to the greying surface and then flapping them up from the water. Astrid's breath hitched, her arms closing tight around the unconscious shape in her arms. Hiccup was limp and still, blood smeared on his face and a leg mangled from the explosion. Swiftly, they swung round and landed on a patch of sand, some way from the burning remains of the Chief Dragon. The stench of charred flesh filled the air but Astrid slid down, laying Hiccup flat in his back.

Gently resting a hand on his cheek, she saw his lips were blue and a sob thickened her throat, but she shook him and then, recalling something her mother had once told her, she pressed hard on his chest…and again…and water bubbled from his mouth and nose. Then, praying she recalled it right, she placed her mouth over his and breathed hard into his mouth. And again. After the third time, he coughed pitifully, water trickling from his mouth and he began to breathe once more.

She never heard the other riders land, never heard the thud of feet as they dismounted or the worried croons of dragons. Nor the panting breaths of Stoick and Gobber as they arrived by the injured young man. All she heard was the wondrous rasp of his breaths and the occasional cough that told her the one thing she had prayed for. She looked up, unashamed of the tears on her cheeks.

"Hiccup is alive."


	36. The New Chief

**Thirty** **Six:** **The** **New** **Chief**

"He needs to get to Berk!"

Astrid's voice was sharp and determined, not willing to listen and Stoick wondered how his son, who had endured the most stubborn father in Berk's history, had managed to find himself an equally stubborn wife. But then, he thanked Odin that his son was equally stubborn, for he was clinging to life fiercely, despite terrible injuries. Erika Thorston, the twin's mother, had traveled with the warriors and had some healing knowledge since their best healer-Gothi-had been left back on Berk. Her verdict was that the young man had suffered mild drowning-which he was recovering from; a bad concussion from a hard blow to the head, which was why he remained unconscious and had shattered his lower left leg. The fact that it was so mangled meant that Erika had already realised that the leg would never heal and infection would inevitably set in where the bones had broken the skin. There was only one option: amputation…but Gothi was the best person to do the procedure. And that was the source of the conflict-because Astrid wanted him back on Berk as soon as possible so that she could assess him…but Erika was absolutely sure that he should travel by the most smooth means necessary…and that meant by sea.

"No one doubts that, lass," Stoick said in the most understanding voice he could muster as the longship carved its way through the seastack maze, "but Erika Thorston has made it very clear that if he is jolted too much, he may never wake." He paused and walked to her side, stopping her pacing with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Astrid-I want him back too. I want him safe. I want…I want to tell him I was sorry. That I completely misread who he was and undervalued the most amazing Viking I have ever known. What he did…was worthy of one of the Aesir! Slaying a monster Thor would have been proud of! And he's the boy I disowned because he wasn't good enough to be my Heir? What does that make me, lass? Stoick the Vast? Or Stoick the _Stupid_?"

"But it adds over a day to the trip," she argued, though her tone was softer. "And in that time…the wound will get infected. And there will be nothing that can be done…"

"Except amputation," Stoick finished for her and stared into her eyes. "Look, I would rather have Hiccup down a leg than no Hiccup at all."

"But it isn't _fair,_ " she protested, her eyes shining with anger. "He's endured so much, managed to deal with being treated like a thrall, being disowned, abused, tormented, attacked…and he was just starting to get acceptance and maybe…a chance to be your son again…and now this?"

"Astrid-one thing I know is that Hiccup is tough," the Chief said softly. "He's brave and he's determined and he will cope-especially if he has you by his side. And he will, won't he?" There was a silent question there that had her blood boiling.

"Of course!" she snapped. "He could have no legs at all and I would still love him to the ends of the world. I love Hiccup, not his foot! But…others won't be so kind, will they?"

Stoick's eyes were sad. "No," he admitted. "Those who seek to point out his deficiencies, no matter how much good he does, will leap on this and use it to undermine him. But…" And he paused. "He's done it. He had done something so amazing, so brave, so spectacular…so _worthy_ that he deserves to be my Heir. Thor, he had this planned, didn't he?"

"Not entirely-but he knew the Chief Dragon had to be dealt with…once we had stopped you killing our dragons on sight," she explained and he shook his head.

"He really is brilliant, isn't he?" Stoick groaned. Astrid sighed, looking at the limp shape, a bandage wound around his head where the wound was and his leg splinted as best Erika could manage. Toothless was curled around him as completely he could, his entire shape mournful. The dragon had woken, his wings singed and body aching but his automatic tail was still working and he had nuzzled and licked Hiccup frantically, smelling him alive…but unable to understand why his Viking wasn't responding. The woman crouched down by the Night Fury.

"It's okay, Toothless," she sighed. "We'll get him home and make sure he's healed. He'll fly with you again-that I promise." And the dragon gave a mournful croon, before curling around him once more, the tail he had created to let the wounded dragon fly again clicking faintly as the gears worked. Astrid strode to the bow, peering through the mist and back towards the sea. "Make it quick," she breathed. "I want him back."

oOo

Berk came into view in the early morning, the jagged shape rising out of the cold mists against the orange clouds. The flames were still burning in the mouths of the massive Viking statues that Astrid had always known as the 'Harbour Guards'. They had made good progress but in that time, Hiccup had developed a fever and his skin was scorching. Astrid had sat by his side, gently sponging his forehead and murmuring to him, worried at his lack of response. Erika had checked his leg and her grim face told the girl that things were looking worse.

But Stoick had been surprised there was no look-out, watching for their return and he growled under his breath. Spitelout was his half-brother and he and Gobber deputised for him frequently in the village, but Spitelout was not the brightest and a small voice was nagging at the back of his head that he wasn't the wisest person to leave in charge in light of his recent dissension and undermining of his Chief. Though a man who went down to the docks and hit himself over the head with a bludgeon for recreation possibly wasn't the head of the queue of people to lead a coup. He shook his head: it was more likely stupidity and laziness, two things Spitelout excelled at.

"Hmm…yer'd think they'd be looking out fer the conquering heroes," Gobber commented, leaning companionably by the Chief. "Unless Spitelout is still sore at yer fer outcasting his son and has decided tae take over the Tribe!" He looked over at Stoick. "But I'm sure that's not the case…" Stoick adjusted his helmet brusquely, his bushy brows dipping as his eyes hardened.

"I'll want to know why the Tribe has been inadequately protected!" he growled and Gobber sighed.

"I know yer worried about Hiccup-but just think there may be an innocent explanation," he suggested. Stoick eyed him thoughtfully.

"Since when did you stand up for Spitelout?" he asked.

"Cannae stand the man-but yer the Chief…of all o' them," Gobber grumbled. "Let Gothi worry about yuir son. I know he'll make it…because he's tough." They pulled up against the deserted docks. "Now ye and the others need tae get up and see what's happening while the lass gets her husband tae Gothi…" Astrid looked up and then her eyes slid to the two husky shapes standing by. Fishlegs and Yaklegs had volunteered to carry Hiccup up to the Elder. She nodded and they helped Erika Thorston make the unconscious Viking as comfortable as possible on the stretcher before they carefully lifted him. Toothless and Stormfly instantly rose to their feet and stood behind the little party.

The little bump as the ship nudged the dock triggered an explosion of activity as Vikings leapt ashore, grasping lines and securing the ship, then dropping the gangplank to allow the stretcher party to move Hiccup as carefully as possible. Stoick-who had been first ashore, as ever-paused, standing on the dock and paused, looking down at the limp shape, the bandage across his forehead reminding him why the luminous green eyes were closed. Hiccup was ashen, red spots on his cheeks the only colour he had. For a long moment, the man rested his hand on the boy's scorching forehead and sighed.

"I'm sorry, son," he murmured. "I have to see what's happening. Astrid will look after you and Gothi will heal you. I'll be up once I've found out what that idiot Spitelout is up to…"

"I'll look after him," Astrid promised proudly, glancing to her stretcher bearers. "Let's get him to Gothi's…" Fishlegs nodded and set off, carefully bearing the stretcher as Astrid adjusted her axe and followed, with Toothless and Stormfly walking after her. Stoick stared at the little procession and the other Hooligans stood aside respectfully for the young man who had defeated the monster and freed them from the raids at last. Toothless was mournful, not just because he was battered and sore as well but because his sensitive nose could smell the incipient decay in his human brother and he was afraid.

"It'll be okay," Astrid said as they switchbacked towards the top of the ramp and turned to the bridge to Gothi's isolated home. "Gothi will do everything possible-and we won't let him die. I love him…and I'm not letting him go!" The Night Fury gave a mournful warble and then put his head down and followed.

The hut was sturdy and neat, firewood stacked and secured against the winter gales, the windows shuttered and platform swept-which was fortunate since there was scarcely enough room for the humans and the dragons on the little space-though no one even considered asking them not to come. Astrid stepped forward and rapped hard on the door, breathing hard at the tough hike. There was a pause-and the door was wrenched open with the small wizened shape of Gothi glaring at her. Then her squinting gaze fell on the limp shape on the bier and she beckoned them in urgently, her anxious glance not lost on the young woman. But she followed Gothi's lead and watched her husband transferred carefully to the hard wooden bed.

The old woman gave Yaklegs a pot and pointed to the water barrel and the fire and he dutifully began to heat water as Astrid refused to move, her arms folded as she watched the old woman.

Gothi was thorough, unwinding the bandage around his head and seeing the poultice applied to the lump there; lifting his eyelids and peering into his eyes; listening to his heart and chest and finally uncovering the mangled mess of his lower leg that the explosion had created. She gently ran her hand over the crudely splinted fracture and slowly, she raised her eyes. There was pity in her gaze and she shook her head. Astrid blinked as the Ingermans both gasped. She scattered some sand on the floor and scratched a few symbols. Fishlegs-who could understand her esoteric symbols-read and gave a sigh.

"She says the leg is beyond saving," he read in a tremulous voice. "He is already getting sick and it needs to come off to save his life…" Astrid stared at him and then back at Gothi.

"Elder?"

The old woman nodded, suddenly looking her age. She took Astrid's hand and rested it on Hiccup's heart, nodding.

"His heart is strong…no…his _love_ is strong enough to make him fight to stay?" she guessed and Gothi waved a finger and smiled. Then she began to scratch more symbols in the dirt and Fishlegs paled as he realised he and his brother would be requires to help. Once the water was boiled, Gothi dissolved herbs into it and created a paste that she soothed onto the lump on Hiccup's head…and then she washed her hands and poured akvavit over the wound in his leg. He stirred slightly but made no sound. Quietly, Astrid knelt by his head, turning it slightly to her and leaned close, her arm across his shoulders. She rested her forehead against she scorching one and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," she whispered. "But I want you to stay with me. You have to fight, babe. Fight to stay with Toothless and me." Fishlegs pinned his chest and Yaklegs his thighs as Gothi tightened a tourniquet above the mangled mess and lifted her knife. Astrid pulled him closer, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry."

oOo

Stoick and the warriors walked through the deserted village, a sense of foreboding rising. It was after dawn and the place should be showing signs of life-people fetching after, starting the baking ovens and the couple of old men who still fished should be down on the docks, putting out for the day. But there was nobody moving in the village of Berk…

Angry and unsettled, Stoick hammered on the door of the Jorgensen house, his fist making the whole doorframe shake. There was a pause and finally the door was unmatched and Spitelout opened the door. He started at the huge, fuming shape of the Chief glaring at him, with his warriors behind him.

"Stoick? What-what are you doing back?" he mumbled, eyes widening in shock and sudden concern. The Chief advanced to stab a finger into his chest.

"What I should be asking is what the Helheim are you doing?" the Chief roared. "Where are the look-outs on the harbour? Where is everyone? Why are you still in bed?" Spitelout backed away as Stoick advanced into his house.

"Um…to be honest, we all thought you were probably dead," he admitted. "I mean, it was very likely if you trusted that boy…"

"That boy, as you call my _son_ , saved us all!" Stoick roared. "He killed the dragon-and it was huge! It is dead-and the raids are over. The village is safe! So why aren't you doing your duty as acting-Chief?" Spitelout shrugged.

"Something happened," he admitted. "I have something to show you that will explain everything. And it related to that boy…" Stoick growled in his throat and gestured tot he door.

"Show me!" he snapped. Spitelout nodded and marched out of the house, not looking back at his wife and daughter. Confidently, he marched up towards the Chief's House, at the crest of the village, with the warriors trailing behind him. Gobber skipped along and caught Stoick, grabbing his arm and trying to hold him back.

"Stoick-this smells like a two day old diaper!" he hissed urgently. "Something is wrong-and that troll-brained pile of yak dung is lying ter ye!"

"I know," Stoick growled. "But I have to find out what has happened…" They sped up the stairs cut into the steep slope of the upper village and arrived at the small lawn in front of the Chief's House. Spitelout grinned-and knocked.

The door opened immediately-to reveal Snotlout.

"SNOTLOUT!" Stoick's yell of shock could be heard over the whole village as the stocky young man swaggered out to face his uncle.

"Betcha didn't expect to see me again!" he sneered and then stepped aside-to allow a shape fully the equal in size of Stoick to emerge from the building. Stoick backed up and grabbed his war hammer.

"Alvin," he breathed with hatred.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yer," Alvin the Treacherous told him. He waved and armed Outcasts emerged from behind the house and several other house on the Plaza, their crossbows aiming at the assembled Vikings. "Apart from the fact that all yer best warriors will be killed, I 'appen ter 'ave a nice lot of 'ostages all under guard in the Great 'All and I ain't gonna 'esitate ter kill 'em if yer don't do what yer told _right now!"_ There was a pause and Alvin's sneering face leaned close. "So what's it gonna be, Stoick? Yer pride or yer people? Because yer can either live or get a lot of 'em killed and die anyway."

Breathing hard and furious, he glanced at his warriors. Gobber, Phlegma, Hoark and Ack were ready to fight but others looked worried for their families and for a long moment, Stoick stared at his village. Rage and betrayal were swirling in his chest and he knew what his Viking blood called him to do-but there was another call as well, the one he had heeded to the exclusion of all other concerns…including his only son. _A Chief serves his people…_

"Drop your weapons!" he commanded, forcing his hand to relax and hearing the thump of his trusty hammer hit the ground. "We surrender. Let my people go!" Alvin stepped forward and gave a nasty chuckle as his men surged towards the prisoners.

"They ain't gonna be yer people fer much longer, Stoick," he scoffed. "I think it's time for a change of Chief!"

oOo

Gothi had finished sewing and bandaging the stump much quicker than Astrid had guessed and she had been really concerned that Hiccup had barely moved during the procedure. He had tried to pull his limb away from the knife but it had been a reflex and he had remained deeply unconscious. Yaklegs had been in tears and Fishlegs not much better but Astrid had stared into the relaxed face of her husband and had gently murmured reassurances after the procedure. And she had kissed him, feeling his hot, dry lips not respond to her gentle pressure and she knew he was far away from her.

Once Gothi had finished washing her hands and tidying up, she had dribbled some potion into his mouth-and then she had grabbed Astrid by the arm and pulled her to the back of the hut, leaning close. She gestured outside and shook her head. Astrid gasped.

"You don't mean he's going to…?" she breathed, her eyes drifting back to the limp shape. Gothi rolled her eyes and huffed, beckoning Fishlegs, shaking some more sand onto the floor and scratching some symbols. The husky dragon rider read and then shook his head. "Fishlegs-what is it?" Astrid growled, her eyes narrowing.

"She says that Outcasts have taken over the village-and that we have to get out of here!" he squeaked. "But Mom…" Unerringly, Gothi whacked him in the head with her staff. "OWWW! You're mean-you know that?"

"What about Hiccup?" Astrid demanded.

"He's unfit to be moved at the moment," Fishlegs read. "She promises to protect him. But we are in more danger-and the dragons…" Astrid looked up and her eyes widened. The other riders!

"We have to…" she began, grabbing her axe. Gothi whacked her as well. "OWW! You hit really hard for an Elder," she protested, rubbing her head. The old woman scratched on the floor and underlined it three times."She says we have to go NOW! Oh Thor…" Astrid stared at her-then marched to Hiccup, dropping to her knees by him. She tenderly kissed his cheek.

"My love, I have to go-to protect Toothless and Stormfly," she told him gently. "But I am coming back for you-so don't you leave me, babe. You hear me? You hang on and I will be back. No matter what!" She nodded to Gothi and then turned to the brothers. "Come with me!" she commanded them and they followed her out onto the platform. Toothless was looking miserable and Stormfly was sitting by him, trying to comfort him though he looked up hopefully as Astrid emerged. He gave a little warble.

"He's asleep," Astrid admitted. "Now we have to go. There are enemies in Berk and if we don't get you guys away, everything we have done will be lost." Toothless gave a sad coo. "No, we will be coming back but Hiccup can't come…not at the moment. Can you call the others?"

Suddenly, he was on his feet, giving a powerful roar and there were fierce answers. She jumped onto Stormfly and then she glanced at the brothers. "I can take one of you-but someone will have to ride Toothless…" she said. There was a pause-and then Fishlegs walked forward, his hand extended and head bowed.

"I know you are worried about Hiccup-and so am I," Fishlegs said gently, "but it would kill him if anything happened to you or to Astrid…so we need to get you both away. We can head for the cove and then decide what to do next." There was a pause and the snout pressed into his hand. For a second he froze and then he grinned. "Thanks, Toothless,"

The husky young man warily climbed aboard, very uncomfortable on the sleek saddle designed by Hiccup. His pudgy hands closed firmly on the saddle edge and he leaned forward. "Nice and slow, Toothless," he murmured as the Night Fury made a grumbling noise and dropped over the side of the platform, arrowing down towards the sea. Fishlegs's shriek echoed across the bay as Stormfly followed and three dragons arrowed after them-two Gronckles and a Zippleback.

"Where are the others?" Yaklegs murmured worriedly, his eyes looking for his friends' dragons. Astrid's jaw clenched.

"If we're lucky, they've been captured," she said shortly as they skimmed just above the waves as the dragons swooped round the promontory and headed fast for the cliffs of Raven's Point before swooping up and soaring above the forest. Fishlegs was whimpering as Toothless flipped and arrowed down, fast and direct into the cove…

…to be faced with a growling pink and green Zippleback, blowing green gas directly at them.

"STAY BACK!" a familiar voice commanded as Stormfly landed. Toothless spun round, his tail slapping both heads of the Zippleback hard and spraying the young riders onto the turf.

"OWWW!" another voice protested. "That was really mean! Blast…"

"Another word, Brit and I'll have you run around the Cove!" Astrid threatened and the twins stared up at her as she dismounted with a thump. Immediately, they raced to her and embraced her fiercely.

"ASTRID!" Odd-Knut said in a tearful voice. "Thank Thor it's you. We tried really hard to warn them but he wouldn't listen and he said it was a prank but we wouldn't lie about that…well, not when Hiccup told us to be serious and he tried to stop us coming and taking our family but we got out just in time and Puff'n'Blast scared off some Outcasts who came after us and we've been here since…" Stunned and unsure what to do, she tentatively hugged them back.

"And…um…that's very good…and enough…" she managed, much less certainly. People were starting to emerge from the niches in the walls and behind the rocks-mostly mothers with children and all the parents and siblings of the riders. The Ingermans both squealed in delight and raced to hug their mother as Astrid looked around.

"Thank Thor you're here," Mrs Larson exclaimed. "Um…where is Gustav?" Astrid sighed.

"I think he's gotten himself captured," she admitted. "We were only warned because we went to see Gothi and she told us what had happened…sort of…" Marta Ingerman paused and stared at her.

"Why were you at Gothi's?" she asked worriedly. Astrid sighed.

"We succeeded," she admitted. "The dragon is gone-but Hiccup is badly hurt." Then she looked over the cove. "Okay…tell me EVERYTHING that has happened…"

oOo

The Hall was packed though most of the Tribe-along with the captured warriors-were guarded by armed Outcasts. Alvin, Snotlout and Spitelout were all seated at the head table along with Savage and a couple of other Outcast Captains, Knut the Disappointing and Mildew, who was casting some very menacing looks at the Chief.

"I told yer'd be sorry fer treatin' an old man like that!" he sneered and Stoick tightened his fists in anger.

"The Outcasts are enemies of Berk and that you have helped them invade Berk just proves I was right in everything I said!" he snapped. There was a pause and Alvin raised his huge hands.

"Let's not start fightin'," he said in a sickeningly appeasing voice. "We'll 'ave ter agree ter disagree on this. But Berk is under my control and I ain't leavin' yer as Chief, Stoick. We 'ave too much 'istory and I don't trust yer. Of course, Berk is much nicer than Outcast Island…I mean, we get most of our meat and wood and fish 'ere anyway…so I think we'll relocate 'ere. And as I am now in charge. I'll need a new Chief…one I can trust…"

Stoick's cool eyes swept treacherously up to his half-brother and nephew and realised what they had been promised to get them to betray Berk. Snotlout's ambition had overwhelmed what tiny amount of common-sense he possessed and he had thrown his lot in with Alvin…who wasn't called _the_ _Treacherous_ just because it was a family name… Snotlout's chest puffed up in front of his eyes and the boy looked ridiculously pleased with himself. Alvin stole a glance at him and then he smirked. "So I think I'll mek meself the new Chief of Berk, Stoick!" Snotlout and Spitelout both stared and the young man erupted to his feet in fury.

"That wasn't what we agreed!" he protested angrily-but Alvin was looking at him like a nasty insect.

"Did yer really think I would go ter all this trouble and then just 'and over me prize ter a spoilt and really dumb kid?" Alvin scorned him. "I've bin after Berk fer years and you and yer equally stupid Daddy were so bent on making you the Chief yer forgot who yer were dealin' with!" He looked at the young man. "Who knows…if yer behave yerself, I might make yer me Heir!"

There was an outbreak of laughter as the Outcasts all started laughing at the stocky young man as Snotlout balled his fists and glared at him.

"I am the Heir to Stoick and the rightful Chief of Berk," Snotlout growled. "You have to…"

"I DON'T 'AVE TER DO NUFFIN'!" Alvin bellowed and nodded as Savage aimed a cross bow at the young man. "Berk is mine an if yer want ter work with me, yer can do…otherwise yer can join yer friends as me prisoners…"

"But we had a deal!" Snotlout protested. Alvin motioned to his men and they surrounded Spitelout and the others-except Mildew. The old man gave a spiteful leer.

"Oh dear…did yer think yer could be the boss of Alvin…?" he sneered, watching Snotlout get manhandled away. "I'm disappointed in yer, Snotlout. Yer had the village at her fingertips…and all yer had ter do was to swear yer loyalty ter Alvin."

"Like you?" Stoick asked gruffly, eyeing his brother grimly. Spitelout was looking shocked and angry, his eyes bulging and face red with fury at his son.

"You idiotic boyo!" he yelled. "You told me you had a deal…and now it turns out-you had nothing! You sold out the Tribe and Berk for nothing!" Snotlout glared at him.

"At least I got my revenge on Stoick!" he sneered and then he paused, glancing around the room. "And I'm not saying I'm not backing you, Al-just was a little surprised you changed the terms of our deal. But hey…I'm cool. I can wait…" His voice hardened. "I just wanna know: where's Astrid? And where's Useless?"

oOo

It was slow and subtle but gradually Hiccup began to become aware of his surroundings: the cool breeze whistling under the door lowering the air temperature; the very hard bed under his aching body; the pounding of his head; the pervasive old lady smell…and above all, the agonising pain in his left leg. He gave a low groan and half-opened his eyes-and then slammed them shut again, for his vision was swimming and he suddenly felt very sick. He gave a whine of pain and then he heard a tapping approach. A bony yet strong hand laid a cold cloth over his head and he could see shadow as a hand shaded his eyes.

Carefully, he opened his eyes again and peered up into the anxious face of Gothi, who was frowning. She held up one finger and then two and looked expectantly at him.

"Two…fingers?" he rasped, his throat like parchment. She nodded and then gently lifted a small bowl, allowing him tiny sips and then encouraging him to lie back. His hand swung up and grabbed hers, his grip tight with pain and worry. "As'rid? Tuf'lus?"

Gothi sighed. There was no one here to translate her scratches and she hadn't spoken for many years, but this wounded and maimed boy needed reassurance that no random scratches could provide. And he hadn't even heard the worst news… So she licked her wrinkled lips and leaned close to his ear.

"Safe," she managed. "But you are not."

He stared at her in a shock, not only at the content but at the fact she had spoken at all. He swallowed painfully and stared at her.

"W-why?' he managed. She sighed and shook her head, pointing at the door. He groaned again and writhed as another wave of nausea washed over him, barely noticing as she gently lifted his head and trickled another mouthful of potion over his lips. He swallowed painfully and stared up at her. "Is-is Dad okay?" he said a little more strongly…as the door slammed open…and a familiar and menacing shape in Outcast uniform walked in, a club in his hand.

"Good," said Savage. "We've been waiting for you to wake up….Hiccup!"


	37. Bonds

**Thirty-Seven: Bonds**

Astrid stared at the little band of refugees in the Cove and realised that by default, she was the acting-leader. The Ingermans both looked to her and the villagers were woman and children, non-combatants. They had six dragons, three qualified riders and almost no food. So she sent the brothers out to fetch fish, set two guards at the lip of the cove and sent the twins to collect wood for a fire. And then she sat down with the other parents and went over the timeline again.

"So Spitelout basically invited Alvin into the village to take over-because that misbegotten bastard son of a half-troll Snotlout was with him?" she growled. All the mothers slapped hands over their children's ears

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," Marta Ingerman admitted, biting her lip against a smile. "Those who didn't come with us surrendered…or tried to fight and were subdued. The twins led us here because they knew we shouldn't be hostages. Honestly, I never knew this place existed."

"Hiccup found it," Astrid admitted. "I had to leave him with Gothi…because there was no other option. He was unconscious, he had a fever…and they had to take his left lower leg." The older woman slapped her hand to her mouth.

"That poor boy," she sighed. "He really does have the worst luck, doesn't he? And to think, only a couple of weeks ago, he was so happy that he was marrying you." She shuddered and her shoulders hunched.

"It was the most unexpected and… _happy_ day of my life," Astrid admitted softly. "I never planned to marry, never planned anything but making my parents proud that I was a warrior that others would respect and fear. But my parents are dead and what Snotlout tried to do-and what his family _said_ -took any remaining respect I had. And then Hiccup, who has been my friend for years and has probably loved me without any hope for longer, saves me. He protects me and cares for me and asks nothing in return…but I-I love him anyway…and when he asked me to marry him, I knew this was what the Gods had planned. I am still a warrior…but I am at his side as well. And honestly, there is nowhere else I would want to be." Marta stared into her face and realised the young woman desperately missed having her mother to talk to…and she had never been blessed with a daughter, only her two loyal and loving sons.

"I am glad for you," she commented softly. "It's rare but a blessing when you love the person you marry." Astrid chewed her lip and nodded. "And little ones? Did you think about those?" The Shield Maiden's head snapped up and she blushed.

"I…um…a little…" she admitted. "I mean we…we're…and we've…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a possibility," she conceded. "And to be honest, I'm not averse. I am certain Hiccup would be a great father because he is so caring and thoughtful and…inventive. He would never want his child to be treated the way he was." Marta smiled. "And it doesn't matter how many legs he has because I know he will find a way around it," Astrid added passionately. "I know people will be murmuring as soon as they find out because they never waste any time in thinking the worst of him but he's brave and determined and…and _mine._ And Thor and Odin, I will fight for him until the end of the world!" Marta smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about because he will do the same for you," she admitted as the fishing and wood-collecting parties returned. "Now let us housewives help you feed this little group and then we can make some proper shelters."

"And then we can head back to the village and rescue the riders," Astrid said, standing and brushing down her skirt. "I…"

"ASTRID!" Brit came racing down the cove, her grubby face excited and the blonde sighed.

"Yes, Brit?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"We found something even better than wood!" the younger girl reported, gesturing behind them. For clambering through the entrance to the cove, very grubby but carrying plenty of wood, were the Thorston twins. Astrid gaped as they leapt down and looked around in unabashed admiration.

"Whoa-if I had known this was here, we could have made so much more mischief because we had a hide-out!" Tuff said, turning round in a circle.

"It's awesome," Ruff agreed, walking towards Astrid. "So this is where you hid the dragons?" She nodded. "Awesome! No wonder Snot never found you!" She paused. "Sorry-have we grown two heads?" she checked, for Astrid was still staring in astonishment at the twins.

"No…well, I don't think so…but Ruff-how are you here? Weren't you captured?" she managed. The twins shared a meaningful look.

"Okay, they may have captured us, but we knew they didn't get our seriously awesome…oh, Barf and Belch-there you are!" Tuff rambled, then waved at the Zippleback. Both heads shared a glance and rolled their eyes.

"And then they locked us up in the Arena with the dragons and the other Riders," Ruff said in disgust. "I mean-seriously? Like we don't know every escape route and every tunnel on Berk?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…tunnels?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"They're awesome!" Odd-Knut explained. "They go all over the island and you can visit about six yak farms, Gobber's Outhouse, the grain store, Not-So-Silent Sven's Sheep pen, Mildew's field and the Arena!"

"As well as Asgard Beach," Tuff sighed. "All that soft white sand between your little toes…it's really lovely…"

"Tunnels?" Astrid repeated. "You mean there are tunnels under Berk and we never knew about them?" She paused. "Actually, that does explain how you managed to wreak so much havoc and destruction…"

"Young lady, I am shocked that you would ascribe all our Loki-given talents just to the secret knowledge to the tunnels…" Ruff scowled.

"Though they did make most of it possible," Tuff admitted.

"And without them, half our pranks would have ended in tears," Ruff managed and then her eyes widened and she slapped both hands over her mouth. "Oh Thor…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone stared as the male twin burst into tears and began crying like a baby-and sucking his thumb like one as well while rocking pathetically. Astrid went over and poked him.

"Now what?" she began irritably.

"It's the T word," Ruff explained in a loud whisper. "It always upsets him terribly. No idea why. But he just can't cope with hearing it."

"Tears," Brit supplied helpfully.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Will you stop that?" Astrid snapped, not sure who she was scolding.

"What? Saying _tears_?" Odd-Knut offered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yes!" Astrid seethed. "And you Tuff-pull yourself together or I'll really give you something to cry about…"

"No need to be so mean!" Ruff snapped back. "Can't you see he's just an innocent…" Astrid snorted. "…helpless…"

"Thor help me," Astrid muttered.

"…baby?"

"He'll be a dead baby if he doesn't shut up," Astrid growled. "There are Outcasts in the woods, remember? And much as I would like to indulge myself by saying the T word…"

"Tears!" Brit yelled eagerly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up, Brit-that's one lap-NOW! I need him more or less focussed-because once it's dark, we'll go in and get the rest of the dragons and riders!" There was a pause as Fishlegs and Yaklegs both stared at her as she rose, her axe gripped tight in her hand "What? You think I'm just sitting in the cove until they find us? We have dragons and this is our island. They have my injured husband, my Chief and my Tribe hostage. So as soon as we have shelters, food and warmth for these people, we're going to get the other riders and then we're fighting back!"

oOo

Hiccup shivered, pulling the fur blanket Gothi had given him tighter around his aching shape. He was in the jail-a place that was now getting so familiar he wondered if he could have his own personal cell. She had been furious when Savage had insisted on hauling him from her hut…though that hadn't gone as well as planned. He had thrown up on the Outcast more or less immediately, the sudden change from lying to upright far too abrupt for his concussed brain to cope with. Then he hadn't been able to walk because he was weak with fever and down a leg so the Outcast had slung him over his shoulder. That had prompted another embarrassing episode of vomiting, this time all down the man's back and in a rage, Savage had thrown him to the ground, kicked him and raised his club above his helpless form.

At that point, Gothi had knocked Savage senseless with her staff and scratched some symbols that Hiccup knew were beyond the most descriptive language even Gobber had ever come up with. Savage's two men had lurched forward…and then backed away at the sight of the furious tiny elderly lady and if he hadn't been feeling so bad, Hiccup would have been laughing. Savage gradually regained his senses but gave the old lady a wide berth, allowing her to gently help Hiccup up, feed him some medicine to replace that he had thrown up and handing him a small soft leather pouch of a paste that he realised was for him to take later. Then she had wrapped the blanket round him and the Outcasts had taken him to the jail.

So now, he was curled up on his side, wrapped in the blanket with the little pouch in his hand. His leg was agonisingly painful and he could feel his body shaking as his fever rose again…so he opened the pouch with fumbling fingers and sucked the thick paste up, finally laying his head down and closing his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been in the cell or how long he would be…or if anyone would bring him any food and water. But for the moment, all he wanted and needed was sleep.

His eyes snapped open as the door to his cell jerked open and he tensed, his head muzzy but his aching body less than earlier, though his leg stabbed sharply as he moved slightly and he chewed on his lip to stay quiet. Heavy steps approached and then the door clanged shut.

"Hiccup?"

He lifted his head in shock to see Stoick crouching down over him, his face concerned.

"Son?"

He grimaced and lifted his head, forcing his lips to tilt slightly up as he met his father's concerned eyes.

"Hey…Dad…" he managed gruffly. The Chief leaned forward and his hand very gently stroked Hiccup's messy auburn hair off his pale face.

"Oh son," Stoick sighed. "How are you?" Again, the young man forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine, Dad," he forced out. "Just a bit bruised and…" Stoick looked silently at him, his eyes sympathetic and patient. "It's really nothing…" he continued as another vicious stab of pain lanced up his left leg. Automatically, his hand latched round his father's wrist and he squeezed, hissing in pain. Shaking, he finally lowered his eyes. "H-hurts…" he gasped before the Chief tenderly pulled the young man against him, lifting him to a half-sitting position and cradling his head against his broad chest. Instinctively, Hiccup curled into his chest, feeling the powerful arms close around him in a fierce hug.

"Oh son," Stoick groaned. "I am so sorry. I know you never deserved this. You saved us all-and killed the dragon. Thor…you were right. We never could have managed it. Had I found it without you…we would all be dead."

" s'an occupational hazard, right?" HIccup groaned, shivering. Stoick nodded.

"You know Alvin is in charge?" he checked and his son nodded wearily.

"Yeah, Gothi kind of told me…and then she knocked Savage out," he admitted tiredly.

"Wait, she _told_ you?" he asked disbelievingly. Hiccup nodded with a small grin.

"Not that her first words for however long were inspiring," he managed. "But she told me Astrid and Toothless are safe."

"But not that Spitelout invited them in…or that Snotlout is here?" Stoick asked him.

"Figures," Hiccup muttered. "Manage to kill one huge ugly monster and arrive home to find her uglier brother's already here! And I'm running short of legs…" Stoick pulled off his fur cloak and wrapped it tenderly around the young man, careful not to jar his bandaged stump.

"Son, I will do everything I can to protect you-but I know Alvin will want to know where the others are," he murmured. Hiccup gave a weary smile and closed his eyes.

"And you know I won't say anything…even if I was sure," he murmured. Stoick very carefully sat down and rested back against the wall, his son snuggled securely in his arms. Even though he was in pain and exhausted, Hiccup felt a genuine smile stretch his lips. He hadn't been held by his father since he was a small boy and the feeling of warmth and security was just what he needed.

"Rest well, son," the Chief murmured. "I'm with you. And I couldn't be more proud." Emerald eyes fluttered gently.

"Thanks, Dad," he murmured and secure in his father's grasp, he fell asleep.

oOo

Astrid had faced whines and protests as she had insisted that the younger twins stay behind but the truth was that she didn't need a large party. The tunnels were relatively roomy, according to Ruff, so Toothless had insisted on accompanying the Shield Maiden because she was returning to the village. Yaklegs had also insisted on coming because Tiril was a prisoner so Fishlegs was left in charge of the cove and the refugees there.

The twins had led Astrid, Yaklegs and Toothless to the back of Mulch's yak farm and had then promptly vanished down a hole in the ground. It was almost perfectly circular and a couple of yards across: more than roomy enough for the determined Night Fury to follow Astrid as she leapt down after the twins. There was a pause, a yell and a thud and then Yaklegs fell into the tunnel as well. He looked up sheepishly.

"I'm alright," he admitted as he got up. Tuff rolled his eyes.

"Look, these go all over the island-including the Arena," he explained. "But we may have to be quiet when we get there." Astrid blinked.

"Did Tuffnut Laverne Thorston tell me to be quiet?" she growled. "The man who was wailing like a baby over…" Ruff glared at her. "…a five letter word. Yes, I know."

"While you're pining over a six letter one," Tuff shot back as Astrid quirked a blonde eyebrow. "Or does HICCUP not have six letters?"

There was a stony silence and Ruff stared at her brother and at Astrid, who had gone still, her eyes sparkling with a steely expression. There was a creak as her fists tightened.

"Ruff-do you want to explain to your brother _right now_ why he needs to take that back before I behead him?" she said tonelessly, her face so cold that the female twin realised it wasn't an idle threat. Urgently, she turned and grabbed her twin's shoulders.

"Shut up, mutton-head!" she hissed. "Hiccup is a person, who lost his leg saving us from that giant dragon and who is a prisoner of Alvin and Spitelout. He's her husband and she loves him. And if anything happens to him, she really will kill you…and I'll probably help her!"

"What? You siding with her, sis?" Tuff snarked.

"You apologise or it will end in tears!" Ruff snapped.

"Et tu, Ruffnut?" Tuff whimpered. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She punched him and Astrid folded her arms until Ruff won the fight and slapped her brother until he pulled himself together-by which time, Toothless, Yaklegs and Astrid had already set off down the tunnels, following the Night Fury's sensitive nose in search of dragons. Cursing, the twins ran to catch up-to find the others were under the village and heading down towards the Arena. Tuff grabbed Astrid's arm and pressed a finger to her lips.

"We're right under the bowl," Ruff whispered as they inched forward until they reached a space in one of the entrances and peered through gaps between the loose slabs covering the tunnel entrance-and then they heard the voice of Alvin the Treacherous ring out.

"Bring up the prisoners!" he commanded and they saw shapes dragged out…Gustav, Hilde and Tiril. They were flanked by Outcasts but all looked defiant, though they showed it in different ways. Tiril was defiant, Gustav was sassy and Hilde was quiet, her face twisted in a scowl. Alvin sat deliberately in the Chief's big stone chair, staring down at the three teens. "'Ave yer tried questioning them yet?" he asked Savage, who was stalking backwards and forwards, There was an awkward pause.

"You told me not to hurt them until you ordered," he reminded Alvin in a hurt was another awkward pause.

"And yer didn't think ter just check if none of 'em wanted to tell where their friends are?" Alvin sneered. Savage opened his mouth and then turned to the teens in a fury.

"Where are your friends?" he demanded.

"Nope, you're gonna have to try waaay harder than that," Tiril told him.

"Kinda pathetic actually," Gustav agreed. "You lock us up and don't even try to be nice to us! You really haven't got the hang of this."

"You know where you can go," Hilde added in a low voice as Alvin grew puce with rage.

"Grab her!" he snapped. "Where are the others?"

"On their way," a very hairy Outcast reported as Alvin stared at Hilde, who had been grabbed by the throat.

"Now-you seem ter be a sensible girl-so I'm sure yer don't want us ter do anythin' nasty ter yer," Alvin began.

"I'm a Viking," Hilde choked, her dark eyes wide with shock. "Occupational…hazard…"

"Bring her over 'ere," Alvin commanded and reached for his knife. "Maybe we could mek an example of 'er…"

"You let her go!" Gustav yelled, vibrating with rage and lunging at the man holding her. He was swiftly restrained.

"Rat-eating munge bucket!" Tiril screamed in a manner Astrid felt proud of before she, too, was hauled back. But then someone else stepped up.

"No!" Else said. "Let her go. She's my friend!" Alvin peered at her.

"What?" he scowled.

"Snot, Dad-make them let her go!" she asked, her eyes desperately swivelling to look at her brother, who was standing at Alvin's side. "Snotlout! Please! You can't let this happen!" The young man made a show of thinking and then he stared stonily at her.

"Seems to me, sis, that she made her choice," he said coldly.

"NO!" Else shouted and lunged at Alvin-who grabbed her round the throat.

"GET OFF HER!" Spitelout shouted and rushed forward, snatching his daughter free of the Outcast. She stared up in shock as her father pulled her free-and then jerked, his eyes widening in shock and sudden pain. He looked down at her, mouth open-and then he pitched over the side, into the arena, dragging his daughter with him.

Stoick, carrying Hiccup, saw his brother fall from the entrance where they were being escorted in. Immediately, he laid down his son, seeing Hiccup nod and clutch the wall of the arena as the huge shape of the Chief ran forward to the stricken ma. Spitelout looked up with fading eyes, the knife protruding from deep in his back. Stoick fell to his knees, his face horrified as his brother gave a grim smile.

"You were right…about everything…" he gasped, his breaths growing ragged and erratic. "P-protect…my girls…" Stoick nodded, not bothering to offer false platitudes-because they both knew Spitelout was dying. "Sorry, Stoick…I…I didn't…realise…" And then his eyes fluttered and closed, his last breath shuddering out of his powerful shape.

"DAD!" Else's scream echoed round the Arena as she flung herself on the dead man, burying her head in his neck and sobbing. Quietly, Stoick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away, comforting her himself, though he was devastated. Alvin laughed and cast a look at Snotlout.

"Ain't yer upset yer Daddy's dead?" he asked sneeringly but Snotlout stared down with cold eyes and shook his head.

"He let them banish me…in favour of…" And his icy glare landed on the shape leaning against the wall. "Hello, Useless!" Hiccup's head snapped up and he took a shuddering breath.

"At least I'm human!" he snapped and glared back. "Your father has just been murdered, Snot. Shouldn't you be say…upset?"

"That would mean I actually cared," Snotlout told him coldly. "When all I care about is where Astrid is…so I can make sure you realise how much you both are worth." Hiccup straightened up and allowed himself to be dragged to the centre of the Arena, to stand by the other riders.

"Oh, that's just pitiful," he said sarcastically. "I mean, Berk has been invaded with your help, your Tribe is subjugated, your Chief has been deposed and your father murdered protecting your younger sister and all you care about is that my wife, who rejected you for years, is still at large. I'm _so_ glad to see you have a proper sense of perspective!" Astrid peered through the gap and saw him swaying on his one leg, his fists clenched. Alvin leaned forward and inspected him.

"Hmm…rumour says yer the one who went and stopped the raid by killin' a giant dragon!" he commented. "Yer don't look like much." Hiccup's emerald eyes glittered with anger.

"I'll go away, work out and come back in a couple of years. Would that make you happier?' he snarled. "May take me a bit longer to grow another leg!"

"You co-operate, boy, or yer'll 'ave no legs!" Alvin menaced. Hiccup sighed.

"Whoo, couldn't see that one coming, could we?" he snarked. "Bravo. You score almost a point for originality."

"Maybe I can do better," a horribly familiar voice announced and a buff shape swaggered into the arena, passing within feet of the concealed Astrid, Toothless, Yaklegs and the twins. The light gleamed off the high horns of his helmet, the light glittering in his pale green eyes, one marked with three claw-like tattoos. Hiccup stared in shock.

"Dagur!" he breathed. The Berserker Chief advanced furiously and grabbed Hiccup by the hair, glaring into his shocked emerald eyes.

"Please to see me, brother?" he sneered. "Oh, I forgot…I'm _not_ your brother-isn't that what you said."

"Yes," Hiccup bit out. "Because I would rarer die than be your brother…or your _anything_ …"

"So if you're not my friend, I can do what I want with a disowned, one-legged slave!" the Berserker sneered. "Okay, Al-he's my payment. That and the Night Fury."

"What Night Fury?" the Outcast Chief asked, confused by the turn of conversation.

"Let him go, Dagur," Stoick growled, rising to his feet.

"The beast that has terrorised this island for years…and which it seems he tamed," Dagur growled. Alvin glared at Snotlout.

"You didn't say nothing about any dragon!" he accused the young man.

"Knut told Mildew who told you," Snotlout reminded him in a bored voice. "Happened after I was exiled, remember?"

"I don't like yer tone, boy!" the Outcast Chief sneered.

"Look-it's Useless-and he's no more value here!" Snotlout exclaimed. "He's been a pain in my butt ever since I was made Heir-because Stoick never got over disowning him. So now he really has no more use, why not give him to Dagur? He can dispose of him-while we consolidate the village and find out where my Princess is!" Alvin's scarred face twisted in a sadistic smile and he glanced over the furious former Chief, the watchful riders who were prepared to die to protect their friends and Snotlout's dead father and his sister, who he had dropped without batting an eyelid.

"I think I did choose the right Heir," he chuckled. "Okay, Dagur, "E's yours!"


	38. Brothers

**Thirty-Eight:** **Brothers**.

Stoick felt almost unendurable despair as the door to the cage in the Dragon-Killing Arena closed behind him, trapping him in with Gustav, Tiril, Hilde and Else. Hiccup had been manhandled away by the Berserkers and Dagur had promised to take his revenge on the young man for his angry and truthful words when Astrid had been taken. A small Armada of Berserker ships were moored just off the harbour to make sure none of Berk's allies came to rescue the enslaved Hooligan Tribe. They had taken Spitelout's body away but the Chief knew as well that his brother hadn't been granted the hero's burial he deserved. It was one more wrong on a very long list that Alvin was owed for.

"This is all your fault!" Tiril exploded, glaring at Else. The girl stared at her in shock, her grief at the loss of her father and the betrayal of her brother almost-but not quite-overcoming her natural feistiness.

"How so?" she sneered.

"You knew they were invading," Tiril snapped. "You should have been loyal to your Chief and told him-so we could have slaughtered them when they came onto Berk!" Else opened her mouth and tried to find a retort…but there wasn't one. Because Tiril was absolutely right…and worse, had Else done her duty, her father would still be alive. She sniffed.

"But it was my brother," she protested weakly.

"Yeah, who was exiled for his crimes and had no right to ever set foot on Berk again!" Gustav reminded her sharply. Hilde shushed them and tentatively touched her hand. Else looked up, her eyes swimming with misery.

"Go ahead," she muttered. "Say _I told you so_."

"I'm sorry about your Dad," the girl said honestly. "No matter how stupid he was, he was your Dad and you loved him. And he died protecting you." Else nodded-then flung herself at Hilde and the solid girl found herself hugging her as she sobbed her eyes out.

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but would you rather stay in there or come with us?" Astrid asked from the door, Stoick looked up in shock.

"Astrid, lass-are you safe?" he asked as she unlatched the cage door and opened it.

"Will be once we're out of here, sir," she said quietly, glancing over to where the others were letting out the dragons. Toothless bobbed up out of the darkness as the Chief jerked back in shock.

"Toothless!" he gasped and then he sighed. "You know where Hiccup is?" he asked warily and there was a silent moment.

"I heard," Astrid said stonily, her hand absently gentling the dragons's head. "We had to restrain Toothless because we would all get killed if we had burst out as Dagur arrived. But I promised we would get you out first…and then we can regroup and take Berk back." The others were already out, fussing their dragons. Tiril was hugging Jadespine, whose wing looked much better before Yaklegs unexpectedly lunged forward and hugged her. She paused and then hugged him back, grinning. Then she pulled back and punched him in the shoulder, flashing a coy smile that Astrid recognised as definitely one of her own moves while Hilde was introducing Else to her dragon. The jet-haired girl was quiet, realising that her friend was being remarkably forgiving, considering how cruelly she had spoken to her the last time they had talked.

"But my people," Stoick protested and then he bowed his head. "My son is in danger. I'll come with you, lass." Carefully, she ushered them out and closed the cage, checking the dragons were ready.

"Mount up!" she commanded and they riders did, all taking a passenger. Ruff rode with Tiril, Tuff with Gustav and Else sat behind Hilde on Hookfang while Astrid slid onto Toothless. The Night Fury warbled and gestured for Stoick to clamber on. The Chief gulped.

"You know this beast goes very fast?" he said warily. Astrid grinned.

"I am praying for that-so we can rescue my husband," she murmured as the Chief slid on behind her, his thick arms circling her body. She leaned forward. "Okay-let's go home," she murmured and they launched through the gates to the arena, swooping past the guards before they could even raise the alarm and arrowing out to sea, past the Harbour Guards and then round towards Raven's Point. Astrid leaned forward, feeling Toothless bank and felt Stoick's arms tighten. "Sir…" she gasped. "May need…to breathe…" Stoick stared and then he smiled at the words that echoed his son's frequent protests as they swooped down, his death-grip loosening.

"Welcome to the family," he grinned as they landed. There was a pause as the huge shape clambered off the black dragon-and then the refugees surged forward, all eyes locked on the Chief, hands stretching out to touch him to reassure the owners that he was real. He raised his hands, smiling gently and reassuring them easily.

"It will be fine," he soothed them calmly. "My son has slain the monster controlling the dragons so the raids are finally over."

"But the Outcasts have taken over Berk!" Mrs Larson complained. "Spitelout…" A flash of pain crossed Stoick's eyes but he forced his voice to remain even.

"My brother paid with his life when he protected his daughter-and Hilde," he said quietly and the voices fell silent. "We have released the Riders but my son has been taken by Dagur the Deranged."

"Dagur?" Fishlegs gasped. "But he's…"

"Very crazy," Astrid commented, her hand closing on her axe. "He was handed over as payment for the Berserker Armada to prevent any allies coming to Berk's aid…" Marta Ingerman paused.

"Would anyone come?" she asked softly. "The Meatheads are not really reliable. The Berserkers have broken their Treaty. No one trusts the Murderous Tribe…the Visithugs are pretty argumentative, the Uglithugs would take over a week to get here and the Hysterical Tribe would cause more chaos than even the Outcasts. And of course the Peaceables have no real army or fleet."

"Maybe the Bog Burglers…" Stoick murmured. "Though they don't really have much of a fleet either…" Astrid gave a small smile.

"Neither do we, by comparison," she admitted. "But instead…we have an Air Force." They stared. "The dragons! And we have enough to drive back the Berserkers…once we get Hiccup back." Stoick stood up.

"I'll…" he began but she shook her head.

"Sir-he came after me when I was taken by a dragon," she reminded him sternly. "Now he's taken by a monster…do you think I will permit anyone but Toothless to come with me?" There was a pause and three determined shapes walked forward.

"I know you want to move fast, Astrid-but there are other people here who owe Hiccup everything as well," Gustav said boldly. "Look-we all treated him really badly when he was just…Gobber's Apprentice and he still saved the Tribe and invented the fire thingy and taught us to fly…even though you were all for axing us to pieces." She growled at him as Hilde sighed.

"Let us help," she asked softly. "We're all Riders and our dragons are fast enough to keep up with Stormfly and Toothless."

"And I…" Stoick began but the Shield Maiden turned to him and her eyes snapped with anger.

"No, sir," she said shortly. "With respect-you are not a good enough Rider to come. You will slow us down, distract us or get in our way when we need to be on our game." His brows dipped. "If I were a young, inexperienced and not very good warrior, would you take me in your elite force to rescue your son?" Mastering his irritation, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No," he reluctantly admitted. "But I'm the Chief, you know…"

"And it won't help Hiccup when we have to stop and fish you out of the ocean because you've fallen off Toothless," she told him bluntly. "The saddle is sized and set up for Hiccup, sir-and no offence-but you are far larger than he is."

"That's self-evident," he grumbled. "Oh, alright, lass! Thor, my son knows how to pick a stubborn woman…" She smirked.

"From his extensive experience in fighting off the opposite sex?" she asked dryly and Stoick smiled.

"You go rescue your husband, Astrid," he told her. "I'll watch the people here." She nodded and looked at her team.

"Any messing around and I'll chop you up myself!" she growled. Tiril, Hilde and Gustav all shared grins.

"No, Ma'am!" they replied smartly and scrambled onto their dragons. "For Hiccup!"

oOo

Hiccup was jerked from his doze when the cabin door slammed open and a large man-he thought he heard the name _Vorg_ used-entered and grabbed him roughly. He had been curled up on the hard wooden floor, cold in just his tunic, leggings and boot, with no blanket or pillow. His fever seemed to have broken but his leg was still horribly painful and he was very wary of Dagur, who had seemed entirely too cheerful. But he had been grateful that the man had left him overnight, locked in a cabin to rest, because he was exhausted.

"Hey-if you give me a minute, I'll come on my own," he protested, unwilling to allow the Berserkers to realise how hopeless he felt. And while he had been told his wife and his dragon were safe, there was a portion of him-the part that had been betrayed and abused most of his life-that was unwilling to accept anything but the evidence of his own eyes. And while he hated himself for being so untrusting, he could not relax until he knew for sure the people he cared most for were safe.

 _But I'm never going to see them again,_ he thought silently as he was manhandled up onto the deck. _Dagur will play whatever sadistic game he wants and when he's done, I'll be dead or a slave. And Thor, I know just how sadistic he can be._

Then he was hauled forward and the buff shape of the Berserker Chief turned to face him, his pallid green eyes remote and cruel.

"I told you-if you're not my friend, you're my enemy…" he sneered, his eyes scornfully sweeping over the battered and wounded shape. "Not looking so pretty now, are you, _Hic-cup?"_ The last word was scornful but Hiccup gave a small shrug.

"You know how it is, being busy, killing monster dragons, saving Berk, losing a leg…haven't really had time to visit the spa…and the bathing facilities were really lacking in my suite here…" he replied dryly. "Though I see the _crazy_ _as_ _a_ _bucket_ _of_ _mackerel_ look is really working for you, though!" Dagur lunged forward, slamming the listing Hiccup back against the mast-hard-and his hand snared the auburn-haired Viking's throat tightly.

"You will speak to me with respect!" he hissed. "I am the Chief of the Berserkers, cracker of skulls, slayer of dragons…"

"…really in need of a wash…" Hiccup choked out.

"I am Dagur the Deranged!" the Berserker yelled and Hiccup managed a small smile.

"Not arguing with the second part of that," he grunted as Dagur released his throat enough to let him breathe. He nodded and his men roughly wrapped ropes around his lean shape, securing him to the mast. "Why am I here, Dagur?" he asked after regaining his breath. "You must know this is pointless…"

"I want my Night Fury!" Dagur screamed and Hiccup stared at him…then began to laugh.

" _Your_ Night Fury?" he commented sarcastically. "Let me see…which one of us rides him, plays with him, calls him 'bud'…oh, that would be _ME_ , Dagur. He's not yours. He never has been and never will be." Dagur leaned close.

"Oh but he will be," he breathed. He slowly drew out his knife and stared at the young viking, seeing emerald eyes widen-and then his face move to a determined expression. Slowly, methodically, he sliced open Hiccup's tunic and the young man sighed.

"What is it that no one wants me to have anything decent to wear?" he grumbled.

"You're a slave," Dagur told him shortly and he winced.

"We both know I'm a free man, Dagur," Hiccup said with forced calm, earning himself a punch in the face.

"You are nothing!" Dagur hissed. "Your Tribe has been defeated and you were handed over to me. And you are _nothing_ , aren't you? You're not the Heir. You're not a warrior. You're a skinny, lying apprentice _blacksmith_!" Lifting his head and tasting blood, Hiccup met his eyes angrily.

"Yeah, about that…" he managed thickly. "Defeated Thuggory and Snotlout. I served as Heir when my father, the Chief asked. So what does you taking me prisoner make you? A faithless oath-breaker who abandoned the Treaty when he should have honoured it. You're a loser and a coward, Dagur. You're _nothing_!"

"I. AM. THE. VICTOR!" Dagur shouted. "And when I get you back to Berserk, I'm branding you as my slave and then we will see how much sass you manage." Hiccup stared at him, then gave a small smile. He knew Dagur well enough to see the last shreds of his control unravelling and though it was the only thing probably keeping him alive, he needed the man unbalanced because if he was going down, it was as a Hooligan. He had finally regained his pride, his hope and his sense of belonging and he wouldn't shy away from defying Dagur in case it upset him. How much worse could it get? He was a prisoner and Dagur wanted to enslave him. Honestly, being killed would probably be a relief…and he was pretty sure Dagur wouldn't kill him because it would deny him too much fun.

"Oh...more than you can possibly imagine..." he replied brightly. "Because I'm never calling you 'Master', Dagur-and no matter what you say or delude yourself with, you're still not my brother!" Dagur stiffened and the young Hooligan stared levelly into his enraged eyes. "You called me 'brother' but you never understood what that was," he managed breathlessly. "You thought a 'brother' was someone you could play with like a toy, torment at will, abuse and threaten…but that isn't a brother. A brother is someone you care for, you love, you would give your life to protect: someone you teach and care for and share secrets and laughter and friendship. So for all those reasons, you were never my brother-and you never will be." He swallowed against the pain the next words would cost him. "But I do have a brother, someone who fulfils all of those things when you could never hope to. And he is black and scaly and has wings and a tail and he is my brother! So no matter what you say and threaten, Dagur, I will never surrender him or my Tribe or my family."

There was an sudden moment where the crew all silenced, staring in horror at the defiant prisoner as Dagur stilled, his face twisting in a towering rage-and then he leaned in, his armoured knee slamming against Hiccup's bandaged stump. Eyes slamming wide open in shock and sudden agony, the prisoner threw his head back against the mast, his neck corded and teeth gritted against any sort of scream, though he was feeling lightheaded with the effort of not crying out.

"What was that?" Dagur breathed and Hiccup stared at him, breaths heaving through his shaking form.

"Go…to Helheim…" Hiccup managed as Dagur leaned forward, again pressing hard against the other man's injury…but at the same time, his knife ghosted over Hiccup's chest, the blade delicately cutting. Staring in shock and pain, the prisoner could only manage one word. "Gah…." Dagur leaned close, his eyes feral.

"What was that?" he hissed. Hiccup gave a weak gasp.

"Is that all you got?" he managed. "My wife's youngest weapons class could do better!"

The knife cut again, delicate motions that were designed to hurt, not kill. And gods, they stung. Hiccup shook with pain.

"Are you trying to get killed?" the Berserker hissed. Hiccup opened his eyes and though his vision was swimming, he managed a small smile.

"B'h…d'yu…" he gasped. Dagur leaned in.

"I can't hear you- _slave!"_ he sneered. "Has your sass deserted you already? I have to say…I'm disappointed…" Hiccup forced his eyes open and gave a pained grimace, his face colourless. He could feel blood on his skin.

"Behind…you…" he grunted. Dagur gave a nasty smile.

"Is that a joke?" he scoffed.

"DRAGONS!"

"What? Really?" the Berserker exclaimed and turned away from his sagging captive-to face Toothless, who had just landed mere feet behind him. Giving a delighted laugh, he reached for his axe.

"Get…'way…bud…" Hiccup gasped. "Coupla men…short've a horde…" There was a screech as spines stitched the deck and three Berserkers fell. The sail caught fire as a pair of Monstrous Nightmares accelerated past, roaring a challenge. Dagur saw the Night Fury growl furiously, his teeth on show and mouth filled with purple plasma…but quick as a flash, he danced back and dug the blade of his axe into Hiccup's neck. Ashen and sagging, the young Hooligan stared at his dragon.

"That's it, Night Fury," Dagur said gleefully. "Another step and I kill your boy. I mean I'd be doing you a favour, right? He is hardly worthy of your magnificence, what with him being so disappointing and frankly, incomplete now. So we'll cut him open then we can spar-as was meant to be…"

Toothless growled furiously, eyes flicking between the insane Berserker and the battered shape of his little Viking. He hadn't wanted to go and leave him when he was sleeping and so sick, but his Viking's Mate had persuaded him to leave Hiccup…and now this man, who smelled of decay and death, was threatening his Hiccup. Bleary emerald eyes met the dragon's furious gave and Hiccup gave a small smile.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured. " _Go_. I couldn't have wanted…a better brother…" Dagur stiffened and his arm began to move-as an axe tumbled through the air and buried in Dagur's shoulder. Screaming, Astrid leapt from Stormfly and kicked the Berserker away. Wrenching her axe free as she saw him fall, she sliced through the ropes holding Hiccup and felt him collapse into her arms.

"Missed me, babe?" she murmured and his arms wound around her, his face burying in her neck.

"You have no idea how much," he murmured. "And you too, bud…"

"Not that this isn't extremely touching, but they appear to be regrouping!" Tiril yelled, circling the ship. She got Jadespine to unload another handful of spines and hit another Berserker. "YAY! Got one!" Urgently, Astrid helped Hiccup onto Toothless, staring at him worriedly.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked but he shook his head.

"I'm good," he managed with the ghost of a smile. "Toothless will look after me…" Nodding, he watched his wife leap aboard Stormfly and launch, before Toothless leapt in the air, great wings beating up…and then they wrenched sideways as a bola narrowly missed them.

"I will never stop coming after my dragon!" Dagur yelled, his eyes completely blank with insanity. "I will take him and her from you and I will make you watch me destroy them. You hear me, Hiccup? I will never stop coming after you!" As if to illustrate the point, arrows whisked past them and the young Rider saw one graze the dragon's flank as Toothless tried not to drop his wounded rider. Dagur was grinning and urging his men on, to shoot down the dragon…and finally, Hiccup knew there was no other way.

 _He's never going to stop, never going to see reason or accept that I am a free man. And he will threaten my wife, my dragon and my people as long as he lives._ He lifted his head and felt a surge of shame coil inside him even as he leaned forward.

"Toothless," he murmured painfully, feeling another surge of pain in his stump. He had snatched a glimpse at the bandages and saw blood there from the abuse Dagur had inflicted on the wound. The cuts on his chest were bleeding as well and his wife was turning to look back at him with worry in her beautiful eyes. He swallowed. "Plasma blast," he added.

 _Thor forgive me._

Toothless had already fired even as he thought the words, the roiling purple fire enveloping Dagur and punching through him and the deck of the ship for good measure. There was a scream, the smell of burning flesh…and silence. Breathing hard, he lowered his head.

"It's done," he murmured and turned Toothless away…

"HICCUP!" Astrid's scream had him wrenching the Night Fury sideways so the catapult rock missed him-but it hit Stormfly a glancing blow and the dragon and her rider dropped into the ocean. Hiccup's head snapped round to the others, staring shocked and frozen. The words came to his mouth without even registering in his brain because everything was numb.

 _Astrid_ _had_ _fallen_.

"SINK THEM!" he ordered, allowing Toothless one more plasma blast that punched all the way through to the hull before he turned to the place where Stormfly was flapping to keep her head above water…without a rider.

"Astrid," he breathed before he threw himself into the waves, knowing he was injured and still recovering himself…but he undulated down, missing his leg as he thrashed clumsily but still managing to grab her hand as she slowly sank before Toothless hauled them both up. Coughing hard and scarcely having the strength to pull himself up, he crawled onto the saddle and hugged Astrid to him. His cuts and stump were burning from the salt water and he bit his lip against another hiss of pain. "Astrid?" he gasped, shaking her. Stormfly was up and hovering fiercely over the downed Night Fury and her rider and Toothless hauled himself into the air as the Berserker flagship-and its two escorts-vanished beneath the waves, all flaming and shot to pieces by the enraged riders. "Milady? Please don't leave me," he whispered. "I can't imagine a world without you in. I wouldn't wanted to live in a world without you."

She coughed and her eyes fluttered open.

"What took you so long?" she spluttered, nuzzling into his neck. "Just…couldn't resist copying me…"

"Oh thank Thor," he sighed, his arms tightening around her. "And…what? You…did this for me? When?" Her neck arched and she kissed his bruised cheek.

"After the explosion," she murmured, sitting a little more upright. "I thought we'd lost you. You weren't breathing. We…I…well, you're here…" He pulled her up and kissed her carefully, eyelids fluttering in relief.

"I think…I may need your help getting back to Berk," he admitted. "Not feeling too good, Milady. I think half a leg is more trouble than one…" She managed to shuffle into position behind him and closed her arms around his trembling shape.

"Don't worry, babe-we'll do it together," she assured him, checking that Stormfly was fine. The Nadder gave a reassuring caw and took station alongside them. "Toothless-get us home!" she asked and the Night Fury roared and then-very carefully-banked and headed back to Berk, flanked by the three young riders and her own dragon as the remains of the Berserker flagship and her dead Chief vanished beneath the waves.


	39. Land of the Hooligans

**Thirty** - **Nine:** **Land** **of** **the** **Hooligans**.

The arrival back in the Cove was met with cheers as Astrid and Hiccup carefully dismounted from Toothless. The other Riders were treated like heroes while Stoick hugged his son fiercely and then included Astrid in the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe, son," the Chief said genuinely, his voice gruff with emotion.

"Not the usual definition of safe," Hiccup managed painfully. "Injured, cold, being crushed…"

"What? Oh, sorry, son…" the Chief managed sheepishly, though he maintained a steady grasp on the one-legged young man. Astrid wrapped an arm around him and he leaned heavily against her as Toothless crooned anxiously.

"S'okay, bud," he sighed, managing a wan smile before lowering himself to his knees and hugging the Night Fury. "Thor, I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there and Astrid wasn't there and I feared…" He screwed his eyes closed. "I thought I'd lost you…I thought when I woke and you weren't there…that I had lost you when the Chief Dragon exploded. And even though Gothi said you were safe…" His arms tightened and Astrid watched him as the Night Fury gave a little croon and nudged Hiccup's aching body, his tongue licking the battered face tenderly. "Eurgh! That doesn't wash out…"

"Son-are you alright?" Stoick asked as he leaned hard on the dragon and Toothless gave his toothless smile, eyes wide and butt waggling in relief that his friend was back. Managing to get to his foot, Hiccup sighed.

"Dagur's dead," he confessed. "He was never going to give up…" Stiffening at the bald words, Stoick looked at the drooping shape of his son, seeing his wife wrap an arm around him again. It was possibly the most unexpected news he could have received-because his son was no killer. Hiccup had insisted Thuggory yield and had spared Snotlout as well…but Dagur was making an ongoing threat against Hiccup, his wife and his dragon. There was no way to restrain the Berserker Chief who had shattered his Treaty with the Hooligans, making him an enemy of Berk. And from the looks of things, he had been torturing Hiccup.

Stoick nodded.

"I hope he bothers Hela for millennia to come," he growled and nodded. "He was an enemy."

"Toothless killed him," Hiccup admitted softly. "I'm trying to persuade you all that dragons are gentle and kind and then I use my dragon to kill a man…"

"A man who had captured you, hurt you, threatened to kill you, me, Toothless and the Tribe," Astrid corrected him, leaning close. "You gave him every possible chance. He was firing arrows and bolas at you, babe. His men almost got you with a catapult!"

"He got you instead," he murmured, leaning close to her, pressing a small kiss onto her cheek and tasting the salt from her dunk in the ocean. Her head turned and she kissed him softly, his hand sliding over his bruised cheek.

"I can't leave you for a few hours without you getting yourself captured by enemies," she scolded him, her nose rubbing gently against his.

"Me? Milady, all I was doing was having a quiet sleep…when I ended up handed over to Dagur…" he murmured, nuzzling against her gently.

"Now we need to get you sorted, Hiccup," she said carefully, nodding to Marta. "Have we got a spare shelter?" The woman nodded and led them towards a neat lean-to that had been prepared and they eased him onto a bed that consisted of carefully picked foliage and small fir branches covered with a tough blanket. The other mothers brought water and home-made pastes up as Fishlegs stared at his friend, seeing the blood on his skin and his grubby bandages-and then he leapt onto Meatlug and shook his head.

"Where're you going?" Astrid asked him. Leaning forward with a determined look on his face, the husky young man sped away.

"Fetching something to help tend his wounds," he called back and buzzed out of the cove, vanishing among the trees. Astrid shrugged and left Toothless with Hiccup as she went to wash the salt out of her hair. Stoick watched her walk and slowly drop to her knees by the little lake by the cove, her hands hanging limply by her side. Idly she lifted her left hand and stared at the little ring and then she sat back on her heels.

Tiril and Hilde came to sit by her side and leaned close to her, gently questioning her. Watching for a moment, she answered quietly, nodding and then leaning forward as she deftly unbraided her hair and then scooped the cold water over the matted mass. For a moment Stoick stared at her, before realising that she was trying not to see Hiccup so wounded again, that it hurt her deeply to see the young man she loved in pain once more. And she was Astrid…meaning emotional expression wasn't her forte. But she knew as well that Hiccup had Toothless, who had almost crawled into the little shelter to lie against the wounded young man to keep him warm.

Then Fishlegs flew back in, bearing a wizened, hump-backed shape behind him and he landed right by Hiccup, helping Gothi down. Predictably, she whacked him with her staff and scratched a couple of irritated symbols before shooing the others away and checking Hiccup out for herself. His tired face lifted in a smile.

"Hi, Gothi," he managed. "I don't think Dagur was listening to your care plan for my leg…" She scowled and began to unbandage the wound as Astrid returned, sliding silently on the other side of Hiccup between the back of the shelter and the dragon. Hiccup's hand instantly found hers and his emerald eyes turned to her with a smile. "Thanks, Milady," he murmured. "I knew you'd come."

Stoick busied himself checking everyone in the cove was supplied with shelter and access to a fire and that food was provided for the refugees. The riders had already sorted out a guard roster and Fishlegs seemed to have proved himself to be very good organisationally and very steady and dependable…notwithstanding his occasional tendency to panic and get a little stressed. But when Gothi emerged, she gave a small smile and nodded, then gestured to the little shelter, showing the Chief a sight that warmed his heart: Hiccup was curled up in the little shelter, his wounds dressed and wrapped warmly in a blanket, At his back, the front end of Toothless was curled around him, the back end of the dragon protruding from the little shelter. On Hiccup's other side, his wife was curled around him, the blanket casually pulled over her as well. His head was resting on her shoulder and her arm was draped protectively over him as his was wrapped around her. And across the pair of them, the front paw of a Night Fury rested to ensure no one came near his rider and his mate. Stormfly was curled against the other side of the shelter, making sure the couple were protected.

"You know, the dragons did that all on their own, sir-because they love them," Fishlegs noted as the Chief turned his cool gaze to the husky man. "Gothi wants to speak with you as well." He gestured to the wizened Elder and she began to scratch angrily in the dirt. "I can't say that! He's the Chief!" Fishlegs protested.

"I know we need to free the villagers, Gothi-but who can we not trust?" Stoick asked and she sighed.

"Alvin, Mildew, Knut the Disappointing, Roar Arvidson, Bjorn son of Bjorn, Ulric the Wide's son, Ulric the Stocky and maybe Lars the Stupid's parents. Everyone else wants Alvin and his Outcast scum gone. Um…her words, not mine, Chief…" Fishlegs finished anxiously. Stoick paused and his gaze drifted to the riders once more.

"Let them rest," he murmured. "In the morning, we retake the island…but first, Fishlegs, I have someone else I need you to fetch…"

oOo

Hiccup awoke warm, pressed between two bodies. His head was clear and his body no longer ached: sure, his leg… _stump,_ he thought with a mental grimace…was really painful still and he was sore where Dagur had abused him but he felt better and the exhaustion and fever were gone. He moved very slightly and felt the large, hot shape behind him that vibrated slightly with a small coo as Toothless slept while his other side was wrapped with the pliable and soft shape of Astrid, her hair brushing his face and head buried in his shoulder, drool making the material damp. He smiled, feeling her burrow a little more into his arm. Astrid was the most serious and controlled person he had ever met, always focussed and never off guard…so when she was asleep with her husband, she completely relaxed. Morning Astrid was always an interesting and amazingly dishevelled sight…but in his eyes, she was always beautiful.

His arm tightened slightly around her, savouring the warmth. Warmth to Hiccup was very precious because it was something that meant human contact and belonging…and which had been in short supply for the longest time. Berk was a cold, remote and inhospitable place, with a small number of inhabitants struggling against dragons, the climate and shortages of everything. There was relatively little they could spare for the motherless boy and as a child, he had envied his peers the warm hugs and affection of their parents, Stoick had tried, especially when young Hiccup had been ill and he had treasured those brief times when he had slept in his father's arms, warm and protected and safe. But as he had gotten older and remained small and inadequate, his father's disappointment had grown and what few hugs he had received had ended, depriving him of the warmth of human contact. And life had gotten colder and colder as he had been rejected, disinherited and disowned, exiled to sleep in the freezing cold of the forge…culminating in that night on the cliffs, beaten and left to die in the frost.

And then he had been saved, dragged from death from freezing to Gothi's hut by Astrid who had insisted he came to her home, that he share her fire and her shelter. And there, he had slept in the warmth on a bed…and finally in a bed with Astrid wrapped around him. She had brought warmth back into his life, given him the security and human contact that he craved. And here he was, injured and maimed-but still in her arms, warm and secure and loved. And they were surrounded by his brother, by Toothless who had given him the companionship and friendship he had needed and the means to protect Berk. And together, they had changed the village, changed the Archipelago…and, he was certain they could save Berk.

He moved his leg and his emerald gaze drifted down to the flattened blanket where his foot and lower leg should be. He wasn't sure what to think, though a pang of grief hit his chest as he realised what had happened. He had been out of it, concussed and half-drowned when they had made the decision to operate…and here he was at eighteen, down half a leg and condemned to a life limping along on a peg…

…or maybe not. Now he was finally clear-headed and wrapped in his wife and dragon, he could think. And his agile brain was already addressing the problem…that a peg had a very narrow point of contact on the ground and was rigid. It was a traditional design…but he really wasn't a traditional guy, having shot down and then ridden a dragon and he was a skilled blacksmith, for all that he was technically still just a blacksmith's apprentice. So he would need a leg that enabled him to walk, not hobble and it would contain metal, the material he worked with most often. And it would need a wide base, like a foot for stability, a spring to absorb shocks and a comfortable cup…

Astrid opened her eyes and saw his brow furrowed with thought and immediately, her hand slid up to gentle his cheek.

"You okay, Hiccup?" she asked softly and he rewarded her with his lopsided smile, eyes twinkling. He squeezed her tightly and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"I'm fine," he told her, to be rewarded by a cynical arch of her eyebrow. She had already learned never to believe him when he used the word 'fine' because it guaranteed he wasn't. "Really, Milady. And when we're all ready to move…" There was a grumbling warble from the Night Fury. "Thank you, bud," he added. "Then I need to speak to Gobber somehow…because I need a false leg. I need to help get rid of these Outcasts and finish this." She kissed him gently.

"I believe you," she smiled, lifting her head, her hair pointing upwards. His eyes widened for a second before he tenderly ran his fingers through her soft blonde tresses and kissed her again.

"Cut it out, you two," a gruff voice commented cheerfully.

"Aye-yer cannae leave young people nowadays," a familiar brogue added and Hiccup's head snapped round to see Stoick and Gobber peering past Toothless's back half into the lean-to.

"DAD!" he managed in mock-outrage and then he grinned to soften the words. "Gobber! Just the person I wanted to see…"

"Aye-we thought yer'd ne'er wake up, laddie," the blacksmith commented with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yer were wrapped around yer lass pretty tightly…"

"And if you say another word, Gobber, you're down to ONE limb!" Astrid added tartly, sitting up. There was an awkward silence and the two big men jerked back urgently, allowing the young couple to get up at their own speed in relative privacy. Hiccup grinned at the ferocious blonde as he disentangled his legs from the blanket and then stole a small kiss before crawling to the entrance of the shelter and peering owlishly out. Gobber and Stoick both grasped a hand and helped him to his foot and Gustav and Yaklegs handed him some crutches that they had clearly made. He smiled in gratitude before he was almost hugged off his feet by his mentor. Gobber was really enthusiastic.

"Yer lass seems a wee bit…overprotective," Gobber commented. Hiccup nodded and struggled to get back on his foot. He beckoned Gobber closer.

"I need a leg," he said urgently.

"Yer and me both," the big smith sighed. Hiccup rolled this eyes.

"A fake leg," he clarified. "And no-not a peg." He hopped over to a rock and sat down, then used his crutch to scratch a rough design in the earth. "So I want a padded leather cup, metal foot-piece and spring…" Gobber nodded and smiled, then pulled a metal device out of his bag. Emerald eyes widened as the blacksmith produced a device not that far from Hiccup's vision.

"Something like this?" Gobber asked him smugly. The younger man inclined his head and smiled.

"You read my mind," he admits. "Though I may want to change a couple of things…"

"Ah…the old Hiccup flair," Gobber teased him. "I needed a rough prototype to fit-yer taller than yer were…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Hmm….mostly," he admitted. "I want to help…" But Gobber's eyes widened in shock.

"They watch the forge closely," he said urgently. "I only got here because Fishlegs comes during the night and grabbed me. But Alvin would love tae get his hands on yer, Hiccup! And that Mildew…"

"Which is why I'm coming as well," Astrid told them tartly. Her hair was immaculate once more, her tunic and skirt precise and axe slung professionally across her back. "You're going to have your hands full…" She gestured to the crutches. "So I will make sure you aren't disturbed…" She handed him a bowl of soup and he gratefully accepted. "Hiccup-Snot, Alvin and even Mildew would love to get their hands on you…and none of us can allow that." Emerald eyes flicked up rebelliously…and then lowered as the young viking finished his soup, seeing his wife chewing on a hunk of bread. Deftly, she sat at his side and waited for him to finish, her voice dropping so only she could hear it. "I'm not losing you, Hiccup. I love you-and I suffered agonies when you were captured and when Dagur took you…"

There was a pregnant pause and then her shining azure eyes looked up into his.

"I can't lose you," she said softly. "But if you tell anyone I said this…" He leaned his head against hers.

"Saying nothing, my love," he murmured. Then he looked up and beckoned the riders and his father closer. Fearlessly, he used his remaining boot to smooth the earth and motioned for Astrid to pass him a long stick so he could sketch. Swiftly, as his father and the riders all gathered round, he drew the outline of Berk and began to mark crosses by an inlet to one side and in the main harbour.

"Okay-so we have the Outcasts still moored off Thor's Beach, the Berserker ships in the harbour, keeping our own ships helpless…and Outcast guards throughout the village," Hiccup said. "Are any of our people in jail now?" Gobber nodded.

"Hoark, Ack, Phlegma, Sven, Lars the Steady-even Gerda Jorgensen…" he admitted. "Only I was let out-because they need a blacksmith and my apprentice was unavailable…" Hiccup grinned.

"I'm sure your warm and charming personality treated them with the respect they deserved," he quipped back. Stoick chuckled as Gobber scratched his neck with his hook.

"They may not ha' not realised what they were getting theirselves in for," he commented with a grin, showing his stone false tooth. "But they watch me, laddie. It will be dangerous…"

"Not if we distract them," Hiccup told them, gesturing with his stick. "Look-we have dragons who can strike the boats out of the darkness _here_ and _here_ and sink them…weakening their forces. While others can free our warriors." His eyes looked up to meet his father's. "Gobber-do we have any more canisters?" The blacksmith grinned.

"I may have a couple if yer have any gas left," he commented.

"Puff and Barf will rise to the challenge," Hiccup said firmly. "From the explosions I heard just now, they seem to have plenty of gas to spare." His brows furrowed in the expression that Astrid had realised was his 'inventing' face. "And I want to try something. I think if we fire Nadder spines through Monstrous Nightmare fire…we end up with flaming missiles. We need to try that. I think Alvin would appreciate flaming death raining down from the sky…" Gobber gave a small chuckle. "And the Gronckles are superb for stealthy insertion of our people to hit the jail…along with use of the tunnels, of course…" Stoick's eyes widened.

"You've been planning this?" he asked, shocked. The auburn-haired viking gave a grin.

"Berk is my home as well-and no matter what, I will do everything I can to protect it…and the people I love," he said firmly. "I am your son, sir-whether you want to acknowledge it or not…" The Chief shuffled his feet.

"Um…about that…" he said awkwardly. "I am sorry, Hiccup. I never got to say it, because you were…well, unconscious and injured and then Berk was invaded and we were prisoners but…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "You have proved yourself…far more than I could ever hope. Far more than I ever did as an Heir. There is no one more worthy! I want you to be my Heir again. I want you to be my son again. I could not be more proud." Hiccup smiled and his face lit with his lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Dad," he said calmly. "Now it's time we ran over the plan…"

oOo

The cold night air swathed the village of Berk, skeins of fog hanging thickly between the longhouses that huddled miserably in the damp. A few rays of orange light spilled under the doors as families hunkered down against the chilly dark, hoping and praying they would be rescued from their subjugation by the Outcasts.

Out in the Plaza, Outcasts walked. Patrolling in pairs-for fear of Hooligan retaliation-the heavily armed men lumbered proprietorially through the damp village, muttering between themselves or lamenting their lot in having their duty on such a miserable night when so many of their fellow Outcasts were up in the Great Hall, enjoying the warmth and the good quality mead from the cellars. Overhead, the occasional swish of dragon wings had them clutching their axes and maces tighter, huddling together and peering into the foggy gloom and wondering if the dragons would attack that night.

Down the Plaza, the forge was still lit, spilling light from under the shutters as the two-limbed blacksmith continued with his work. Alvin would never admit it, but Berk's blacksmith was lauded throughout the Archipelago and was about a hundred times better than old Ingmar, who was grumpy and careless at best and downright incompetent at worst. The rhythmic clangs of hammer on metal, the scents of smoke and hot iron-and hot blacksmith-all seeped out along with some of the worst singing that the hapless Outcast guards had ever heard.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll…I've got mae axe and I've got mae mace and I've got meh wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and throooooooough…I'm a Viking through and throooooooooogh!"

Wincing, the men headed further up the Plaza, to get away from the sounds and shuddered.

Inside the forge, Gobber was having a thoroughly good time, supping his mead and acting as Outcast repellant with admirable skill. Hiccup knew his mentor's singing was truly horrible so he was banking on his abilities to keep the guards away while he tweaked the foot Gobber had made him. Balancing on one foot with his crutch wedged under his non-dominant arm was certainly making smithing more challenging, but he could see what he wanted to do so clearly he was forging ahead with the modification. Gobber had measured the metal leg against his stump and they had made the necessary length adjustments together-though that had taken a scarily long time, during which Gobber's singing had been intermittent-but no one had wanted to bother the notoriously grumpy blacksmith. And finally, Hiccup was able to fine tune the angle of the foot, the contour of the surface and the spring.

Laying the hammer down, he quenched the hot metal one last time and then carefully smoothed off the edges, making sure the cup was padded and the straps were ready. And then he lowered himself onto the stool. Wide emerald eyes glanced up at the blacksmith.

"Ready?" Gobber asked him sympathetically and he nodded. Warily pulling up his legging, he stared at the bandaged stump for a long moment and then he slowly eased the cup over the end, hissing at the pressure on his tender wounds.

"Careful-they're still fresh," Astrid murmured from the back of the forge, her eyes gleaming in the gloom. She had refused to let him come just with Gobber, though Stormfly was with the other Rider, because she knew this was the most dangerous part of the plan. He gave a mirthless smile.

"No point waiting," he managed tightly. "I need some stability."

"I'll help yer modify the saddle and rig," Gobber offered and Hiccup smiled gratefully as he tightened the straps around his leg. Grimacing, he managed to haul himself to his feet and tried to put some weight through the prosthetic…and then he paled and almost collapsed in pain. But he dropped his head and managed two shuddering steps before he slumped sideways and leaned hard on the counter of the gritted his teeth and lifted his ashen face.

"Is-is it meant to hurt like this?" he murmured hoarsely and looked up-to meet Astrid's worried blue eyes. He could see the concern in her eyes, the sorrow at his pain…but pride that he was attacking the wound head on rather than allowing it to control him. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself upright. "Um…but I'm a Viking. Pain…love it!" She smiled then at his brave sarcasm and he felt the huge of warmth in his chest and overwhelming gratitude at seeing his wife smile: he could endure this with her at his side.

'That's the spirit, laddie," Gobber said brashly and clapped him round the shoulder, almost knocking him over. He grabbed the anvil and steadied himself, casting the blacksmith an exasperated look. "Aye, we'll have yer on yer feet in nae time," Gobber reassured him cheerfully.

"Yeah-unless you knock me over," Hiccup grumbled, pushing himself upright and grabbing his crutch. "Maybe I need to get a little more practice…"

"Well, it's a shame ter see a young man crippled but I can't let that happen," a voice said. "Yer a traitor and an enemy and yer need ter be dealt with. So I think we need to take you ter see the Chief."

And all three vikings in the forge turned in shock-to see Mildew in the doorway with a nasty smile on his face.


	40. Fire and Blood

**Forty: Fire and Blood**

It was absolutely freezing on Thor's Beach, the icy northerly breeze sucking the warmth out of a man's very bones. The sky was brilliant with stars, smeared all over the vault of the heavens, the tiny sliver of moon low in the west on the brink of setting as the Outcast guards on the fleet huddled closer to the braziers and counted down the minutes until their shifts ended.

Alvin had been very coy about moving his fleet from the isolated mooring, never trusting his Berserker allies and wanting his back door still open to withdraw if something unexpected happened. His men grumbled and moaned because it was a long walk between the ships and the village when there was a perfectly good harbour and moorings just down the cliffs from Berk…but no one ever argued with Alvin. Well, the occasional idiot did-but they ended up at the bottom of the harbour or in a shallow grave.

The Hooligans had been truculent, argumentative and disobedient and Alvin had been forced to arrest several of the Council of Elders, which had quietened them down a little. Shortages of food and removal of wood for fires had increased the hardship for the subjugated Vikings and two of the men who had tried to kill a guard had been executed in the village Plaza, demonstrating that Alvin had no qualms about enforcing his rule of the island. He had his own people he could ferry across and he could afford to dispose of any Hooligan surplus to requirements. The Outcasts of course would prefer to have more slaves to make their lives easier but none of them were willing to chance their prisoners breaking their shackles and they were treating the Berkians very badly.

The guard on the deck of the first ship looked over towards the other six ships, seeing the little lanterns hanging from the dragon's-head prows and the shadowy shapes of his counterparts doing the same freezing and miserable duty. If anything, it was getting colder and skeins of mist were beginning the waft around the cluster of Outcast ships. The guard stamped his feet and shivered: he still couldn't work out why the ships couldn't be pulled up onto the beach so only one man had to watch over them…with a nice large fire.

He coughed. The air was prickling his throat as the mist thickened a little, billowing in banks around the ships and enfolding them. Freezing fog was a hazard of the hostile northern Archipelago, something less of a problem in Outcast and the guard huddled up further. He just wished his shift would soon be over.

It was almost impossible to see the other ships now and he coughed again, starting to feel dizzy. Another wave of coughing wracked him and he peered into the foggy gloom. His vision was blurring as well and he barely responded as he heard voices overhead.

"Is that enough, dear sister?"

"Well, Barf and Puff are pretty much out of gas so it had better be…"

"Can we…?"

"Okay, tiny twins…we'll do it together."

The guard frowned and tightened his hand around his spear. He had to be hallucinating from the cold because there was no way someone could be speaking in the sky…unless the Gods themselves were angry at their invasion. But Gods never bothered with Outcasts anyway…at least, that was what Alvin always sneered.

The fog was so thick he could no longer see the sky or even his hand in front of his face. All he could hear was a sudden crackling noise that sounded once…and then again…

…before the massive explosion that blew the entire Outcast fleet apart.

oOo

There was a long moment of silence before Hiccup lifted his chin and managed a small smile.

"Mildew! Still listening at doors! Always a pleasure to hear you slither into the room," he said amiably. The old man sneered.

"Sticks and stones may break me bones but yer sass ain't doin' nuffin," he scoffed.

"Ye know yer described yerself when yer called the lad a traitor?" Goober growled, leaning forward and preparing to lunge at the old man but Mildew lifted his staff, the sharpened tip suddenly hovering inches from Astrid's body.

"I don't think we want ter be at all 'asty," he said snidely. "I'm sure the boy would be gutted if his girl were…well, gutted…" Hiccup froze and his eyes widened, casting a warning look at Astrid. The Shield Maiden smiled and gave him a wink. "Now come 'ere, boy-I'm sure Alvin will be generous ter a crippled lad like yer…I'm sure yer'll make a good slave…"

Astrid's axe slammed round, carving through the staff and leaving Mildew with a foot of useless wood in his hand as she dodged sideways and ducked under his enraged swipe. Gobber was throwing himself forward but Astrid was quicker, slamming her axe hard across the side of Mildew's head. The old man stared, his eyes glazed and then folded.

"I should have been watching more closely," she said contritely. "Do you want me to kill him-or give him to your father?"

"Leave him ter meh," Gobber growled, his eyes narrowing. "I'll see ter the old coot." He looked up. "I'll keep him imprisoned until we've got Berk back." Hiccup nodded and looked over at his wife.

"Not your fault, Milady," he assured her. "I kinda assumed Gobber's singing was guaranteed Outcast repellant. He must have gotten better…"

"Ha ha," the blacksmith snarked, tying Mildew up tightly with leather straps. "Can yer manage on yer saddle fer the moment?" Hiccup grinned and gripped Gobber's shoulder.

"Be careful," he said in a low voice, helping himself to a sword. Astrid grabbed several more axes, a mace, three knives, two swords and a bola as Hiccup arched an eyebrow. "Have you got enough there?" he checked sarcastically and she smirked at him.

"The bola is for you," she teased him. "It's a bit of a girl's weapon, to be honest…"

"And no one has ever made the mistake of calling you a girl, Milady," he replied grasping the weapon. "Hey, I know I failed weapons class but I know just what I can do with this…" She grinned.

"After we've taken back the village, babe," she teased him and he blushed beet red. Gobber shook his head.

"Just go," he said with a broad grin. "I've got some more singing to do…" And they skipped swiftly out the back, Hiccup still using his crutches even though he had a new prosthetic because he still felt unsteady. A soft whistle had two shapes appear out of the starry sky and swoop down to let their riders aboard and then zoom away even as the horrible strains of singing began to echo once more over the Plaza.

oOo

Tiril and Yaklegs were trailing behind Fishlegs as they paced along the tunnel running towards the Arena. It was extremely crowded because the older brother had brought Meatlug with him and the brown Gronckle was snuffling and generally being ridiculously affectionate to all the Riders.

"Owww," the blonde girl hissed as the Gronckle stood on her foot again. "Fish-can't you ask this overgrown lava factory to mind where she puts her feet?" There was a silence as both brothers gave her a hurt look.

"There's no need to be mean!" Fishlegs said stiffly and Yaklegs gave her a disappointed look. She huffed.

"Look, Fish-this isn't a huge tunnel and she's a very heavy dragon to have standing on your foot _three times_!" she said in a calmer voice. "I'm not being mean-I'm being squashed! I'm not a husky guy like you two!"

"Well, at least you didn't call us _fat_ ," Fishlegs remarked, still in a hurt voice and she sighed.

"Look, I like you and I like Meatlug and I _really_ like Yaklegs but my foot is hurting and this isn't getting us to to the jail!" There was a pause, during which Meatlug licked Tiril's hand and she sighed as Fishegs reluctantly nodded.

"Everyone is so mean to Meatlug," he commented. "But she's the only dragon I would trust with this job…"

"What, you really like me?" Yaklegs asked, blushing, as Tiril smiled.

"Yup," she smiled as Fishlegs managed a small smile at his brother's sudden goofy smile.

"Okay…we're about here," he murmured, looking at the small compass that Hiccup had made for him. "Meatlug…we need to burrow about ten feet in that direction…and we should be under the jail…" The dragon gave a little rumble then obediently turned to the wall of the tunnel and began to dig vigorously into the cold, damp soil. Everyone jumped back as the soil began to spray backwards and Fishlegs sighed. "She is a little enthusiastic," he muttered but smiled as the Gronckle turned and looked at him woriedly. "Nothing wrong with that, baby. Daddy is very proud of you!"

"You actually really like me?" Yaklegs asked, beet red and Tiril rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"Don't tell everyone," she grumbled. "I mean Ruff and Tuff will make fun of me forever but you're a nice guy and you're decent and you came back for me and well…yeah…" Yaklegs squeaked and Tiril rolled her eyes. "And will you cut that out!" she added. "We're not that far underground and that was a loud squeak. We don't want the Outcasts to think someone is underneath their feet!" The younger brother slapped his hands over his mouth and his blue eyes widened as she grinned and punched his arm.

"…mrry…" Yaklegs mumbled and his brother grinned.

"I hope the others are doing as well as we are," he said.

oOo

"Have you seen the twins?"

"Which twins?" Hilde asked in exasperation though she already knew the answer. "Both sets just came back from Thor's Beach and…"

"The tiny twins," Gustav asked her with a long-suffering look.

"What?" the girl snapped, her dark eyes scanning the little camp. There was something missing-namely one adolescent pink Zippleback. "Oh Thor…surely they wouldn't be so stupid…especially when Puff'n'Blast are out of gas?" Gustav rolled his eyes. "What am I saying? Of course they're that stupid! They're the Tiny Twins!" she sighed.

"And there is only one place they'll be going…" Gustav added with an adopted air of seniority. "I guess we'll have to go get 'em!"

"Get who?" Both teens looked up guiltily as the Thorstons and Else walked up, suspicious of the others' secrecy. Ruff and Tuff stared at the younger teens and then rolled his eyes.

"Hey-when did we become the responsible ones?" Ruff asked snarkily.

"Since you're older, since you can fight better and since you're the only other dragon riders here," Gustav suggested.

"He's got you there," Hilde pointed out as the twins looked disgusted and personally affronted.

"Okay-so where are our cousins off to?" Ruff asked at length.

"That's easy," Gustav told them. "The Chief's House. Before it's destroyed."

oOo

Two small and lithe shapes sneaked up to the back of the Chief's House, skirting the wood store and crawling through the back hatch and into the very back of the house. Odd-Knut poked his head out of the hatch and gave a gesture to the anxious adolescent Zippleback which was hanging back behind the huge pile of wood.

"Stay back, Puff'n'Blast," he hissed. "We won't be long…" Then he ducked back inside and looked at Britt. "Are you sure you know what we're looking for?" She nodded.

"I overheard the Chief talk to Hiccup…" she reminded her twin. "Which was why we had to do this…"

 _"_ _Dad…I know you're really fond of the House and Thor, if there was any other way, I wouldn't even consider it but if we are to get Alvin, Snot and the Outcasts out, we have to destroy it," Hiccup had said quietly. The look on Stoick's face was half-horror, half-admiration._

 _"_ _I understand, son," he had said in his most stoic tone. "I know buildings can be rebuilt…but I just regret losing the last memories of your mother."_

 _There had been an awkward pause and Hiccup had looked stricken. Of course, he didn't have any memories at all of his mother but his father had clearly loved her and missed her every day…though not enough to love her son unconditionally. Then he had slowly reached out and laid a very cautious hand on Stoick's clenched fist._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured. "I-I thought they were somewhere safe…" Stoick sighed._

 _"_ _I keep her memories in the wooden chest with the Berk symbol on," he said softly. "I keep it downstairs, at the back of the house…keeps it safe…" Hiccup bowed his head._

 _"_ _If we can save her things, we will, Dad," he promised. "I just don't see how…"_

Odd-Knut nodded. "We promised to help Hiccup and I knew he wanted to save the Chief's wife's things. So we can do it for him!" Giving a thumb's up, Britt inched along the back of the wall, crawling behind barrels of salt fish and yak jerky and several half-empty barrels of mead. Then she gasped as her brother did the same.

"Got it!" both said at the same time and grabbed a chest, dragging it along. Then Britt scowled.

"What have you got?" she demanded as Odd-Knut peered at the chest. It was marked with the Berk crest as well as 'HHHIII' and sighed.

"I think this has Hiccup's stuff in," he murmured and opened the chest, seeing notebooks, a couple of old tunics and a stuffed dragon toy. Then he brightened. "Though we should look after this as well…" Britt opened her chest-marked with the Berk crest and 'VH' and found a folded dress, a small portrait and a few bits of jewellery.

"This is what we're looking for," she added thoughtfully. "You hand them through to me and we can bury them for safety…" Sharing a determined look, the twins dragged their prizes to the little hatch and manhandled the first one through. Britt scrambled after and dragged it back to the bush where Puff'n'Blast were hiding and began to scrabble. "Can you help?" she asked as the dragon bashed its heads together and looked dumbly at the chest. She sighed and began to dig…until a small brown and blue Terrible Terror landed, licked its yellow eye and began to dig vigorously beside her. She looked at the busy little lizard and grinned.

"Sis!" Odd-Knut hissed and she sprinted forward to grab the remaining chest.

"Keep watch!" she hissed back and dragged the chest back to where the little Terror had already made quite a large hole. The dragon gave her a long-suffering look and continued digging furiously. She smiled. "You're a real little digger," she added as the dragon kicked soil in her face as he continued burrowing at top speed. Grinning, she shoved the first chest into the hole and helped the dragon enlarge it to jam the second in, before staring to bury them again, the hole shielded by the bush.

"I think I can hear something," Odd-Knut called as he began to climb out of the hatch-and a huge fist grabbed him.

"What do yer think yer doing?" Alvin growled and hauled the boy up by his tunic. "Answer me, yer little 'Ooligan, or I'll cut yer into little pieces!"

oOo

The Outcast guard was bored, for the Hooligans in the jail were just watching the invader with very hostile expressions. Occasionally they would swear bloody vengeance on the Outcast and he would cast a few abusive comments back, sneering that they were so easily captured on their own island.

"And yer call yerself Vikings!" the guard sneered.

"Anyone can invade helped by a traitor while we are saving the entire Archipelago from the scourge of dragon raids!" Phlegma snapped. Hoark balled his fists.

"And that Snotlout will pay for betraying the Tribe," he added.

"Oooh-really scared," the guard taunted them as there was a shiver in the floor and suddenly the floorboards erupted. A lumpy brown Gronckle landed on the floor and wagged her back half vigorously as the guard gaped and opened his mouth to call for help. Fishlegs poked his head through the hole.

"Meatlug-HUG!" he commanded and the dragon jumped onto the guard, squashing him completely. The husky Viking clambered out of the hole with his brother and Tiril in tow. Predictably, the blonde girl peered at the guard.

"Should be be going blue?' she asked and Fishlegs squeaked in concern.

"Oops, no," he said urgently and beckoned the dragon to get off the guard. The Outcast looked up with a nasty grin.

"Thanks-now that ugly monster is off me, I can sound the alarm!" he sneered as Fishlegs's normally amiable face twisted into a look of fury. The man had barely scrambled to his knees when the husky young Viking slammed his fist into the Outcast's face and knocked him out cold.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN ABOUT MEATLUG!" he snarled at the now unconscious Outcast, then visibly calmed himself. "It's okay, Meatlug. Daddy won't hear anybody be so nasty about his little Meatluggy-poos…" Then he gestured. "Door, Meatlug!" The Gronckle, still wagging, her yellow eyes wide with adoration, spat a mouthful of lava over the locked of the cells, which melted like butter. Tiril, who was holding the key ready to open the cells, leapt back to avoid the molten rock and metal and groaned.

"Fish-didn't you remember Gobber and the Chief wanted us to not wreck the cells?" Yaklegs sighed. "I think the Chief said something about needing them to lock up Outcast trash…" Hoark pushed the cell door open and sighed.

"What's done is done, lad," he commented. "Now shall we get out of here?" The younger Ingerman gestured to the tunnel and the three Riders helped all the prisoners-including the traumatised Gerda Jorgensen-into the tunnel before they leapt in afterwards and Meatlug collapsed the tunnel behind them. Tiril found herself walking alongside Else's mother and saw the woman staring blankly ahead and quietly, she took the woman's hand.

"We will take care of you," she promised. "Else is safe with us." Blank eyes turned to the slender blonde girl and a flicker of life entered the blue depths.

"She's safe?" she murmured, her voice hoarse with sorrow. The young woman nodded.

"She's with our parents," she murmured. "And we will protect her against Snotlout and the Outcasts." Gerda's eyes shadowed and she stared at the floor for a long moment as they slowly walked in the gloom.

"I tried to tell them it was a bad move," she murmured. "But they were blinded by the love of power…and only I could see what he really is. Outcasting him was the kindest thing…but not the best. I should have stopped him." Tirl shook her head in sympathy.

"Now we have the warriors, the job is almost done," she said.

oOo

Hiccup and Astrid soared round the seastacks, seeing the shapes emerge from the tunnel entrance at the Arena and nodded. As they flew another silent circuit, the young Viking nodded and his emerald eyes trailed over his wife.

"Be careful," he called to Astrid and she grinned.

"Stormfly will look after me, babe," she reassured him. "You take care of yourself! You seem to have a bad habit of getting injured or into life-threatening scrapes…and don't want my husband hurt any more." The word _husband_ warmed his heart and his hands tightened on the edge of the saddle.

"As my lady commands," he replied with a smile and gestured as she peeled away, joining Tiril, who was rising from behind the Arena and Gustav and Hilde, who skirted round the cliffs. Hiccup swooped round, making sure his belt was strapped by safety lines to Toothless's saddle. He felt his injuries and his subsequent difficult recovery had meant he was more at risk of falling when Toothless flew at his most extreme and he had taken steps to avoid yet another catastrophic fall-even in the face of Astrid's gentle teasing.

"Riders," he called. "In formation! Take out the Berserker ships!" He stared over at Gustav. "Nightmares-take the lead!"

"Yessir!" the younger teen said with a huge grin and swooped down with towards the dozen unsuspecting Berserker ships with Hilde at his side. Both their dragons burst into flames and raked the moored ships with flame before the Nadders arched down, launching their spines through the flames and converting them into flaming death, impaling and cremating men and igniting the furled sails. Finally, Toothless flipped round on a wingtip and joined the free-for-all, an accurate plasma blast blowing away the front of the nearest ship and watching it begin to sink. Astrid and Tiril went round again and again, taking out sentries and watchmen and raining flaming missiles of the skips while the Monstrous Nightmares blasted away with abandon, eventually setting the whole fleet on fire. Satisfied, Hiccup called them off, seeing the Berserker crews leaping for their lives from their sinking vessels and swimming for the shore.

"Follow me!" he called as the swooped round and accelerated back up to the village. "That was the signal…now we need to make a statement!"

oOo

"Let him go!" Britt yelled, her fists balled and eyes wide with horror. Odd-Knut was struggling against Alvin's fierce grasp as Snotlout swaggered round, his mace swinging idly from his hand. He gave a nasty smile.

"If it isn't the Tiny twins," he sneered. "Now what are you doing here? I don't think my pal, Al, appreciates your pranks! You better answer his question!" Britt glared at him.

"Traitor!" she yelled. Alvin forced his bulk out of the hatch and lunged towards her-as a small shape flapped at his face. Digger screeched and hit the Outcast Leader in his scarred face and the dragon clawed fiercely. The young boy writhed free and scrambled towards his sister as there was a thud and the small body of the dragon slammed motionless against the wall of the Chief's House. The twins stared in shock and Britt bit her lip, seeing the little dragon fall. She grabbed her brother and tried to pull him back-as two shapes leapt from behind the bushes, their spears levelled at the two men who were advancing on the young teens.

"Hey, Snotpants," Tuff grinned. "Still trying to scare small kids?" Snotlout gave a mocking smile.

"Guys! Thank Thor you're here. Now we can settle these kids…"

"Our little cousins are not toys for you to play with," Ruff said grimly. "And you, ugly. No one kills our cousins but us!"

"Then care to do me a favour?" Snotlout sneered. "I mean, they broke into my home and…"

"Not sure it's yours," Tuff pointed out keenly, his eyes narrowed. "And why would we do you any sort of a favour, Snotface? You sold us out when we got caught for beating up Hiccup." Predictably, the jet-haired traitor gave a false laugh.

"Guys, you know I didn't mean it," he protested. "You're my best friends and you know I trust you completely…"

"So much that you never sent food or supplies to us on Eel Island?" Ruff pointed out acidly. "So much that it was all our fault. We were exiled for two months, Snot-and no one came for us. We were away for three months in all…"

"Whoops," Snotlout grinned. "I may have found other friends…" Lars and Dosgbreath appeared round the side of the house. "People who stood by me when it mattered…"

"Hey-you sell us down the river so we're exiled and you accuse us of not being there?" Tuff snarled, jabbing his spear at them. "Guys? Little help?"

Two serpentine heads poked up from behind the bushes as the green Zippleback narrowed its eyes and greenish gas began to seep around the traitor and the Outcast leader. Britt stared at the still shape of Digger one last time as the younger twins grabbed their dragon and raced back before the characteristic crackling noise sounded and the explosion tossed Snotlout, Alvin, Lars and Dogsbreath back against the Chief's House…

…as the characteristic whine of the Night Fury sounded. Below, there was smoke rising into the starlit sky and the sounds of shouts and the crackle of fires was rising from the harbour. Hiccup flipped Toothless round, gripping as hard as he could with his knees as they aimed straight and true at the Chief's House. He found his breath scorching in his throat with anxiety because the enormity of what he was about to do suddenly hit him. Every moment, every memory-good and bad-ran through his focussed mind as the saw the House come into range. His father was enormously proud of the House, of the continuity that it represented, of the office….and of the memories of his wife that were attached to the place.

 _But Berk is more important, son. Do what you must. I trust you._

"Okay, bud," Hiccup said evenly. "FIRE!"

A huge plasma blast scorched forward and blew the front of the house off, the walls breaking with the force of the impact. Toothless swirled through the rising fireball and flipped round…

…as bolas flew up and wrapped around the Night Fury. But Hiccup was prepared this time and as his sword slashed out, the ropes parted and Toothless managed to glide down, landing hard in the Plaza before the blacksmith's shop. Shaking his head and grabbing his crutch, he collapsed from the saddle as Gobber and his father emerged from the shop. Hiccup grinned as he levered himself to his feet.

"Hope you're ready, Dad," he breathed as the Chief looked shocked. Behind him, the warriors emerged, armed to the eyeballs…but from each house that faced them, it wasn't Hooligans but Outcasts who emerged, armed and ready to attack.


	41. Protects His Own

**Forty One: Protects his own**

Toothless roared, the sound echoing up and down the Plaza and the advancing Outcasts paused as the furious Night Fury shrugged off the remaining bola ropes and whipped round to face the approaching enemies, his back arched and mouth filled with purple plasma. Hiccup stared at his father, concern in his eyes.

"Where are the Tribe?" he asked, a sick feeling filling his gut. Stoick's bushy brows creased as he hefted the war hammer in one hand, idly twirling an axe in the other.

"They'll be hostages," he growled. "They haven't had the time to ferry them back to Outcast Island-and they wanted Berk anyway. And why not have it with slaves?" Toothless was growling more loudly, fidgeting his back half and tensing for battle as the Outcasts closed in. Hiccup hefted his sword in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Call 'em, bud!" he said more firmly and the Night Fury roared. Roars answered from overhead as the Outcasts slowed, hearing dragons approach. They didn't know that the Red Death had been defeated and suspected it was another raid…but Hiccup knew better. "Fire, bud!" he yelled as a phalanx of dragons swooped over, led by Astrid on Stormfly. A surge of pride swelled in Hiccup's chest as he saw his wife direct the Riders and lead the attack. Nadder spines seared down and drove the men back, impaling a couple who got too close to the forge. Nightmare fire scorched down and threw the Outcasts back-but Hiccup could see men heading for the catapults to try to shoot down the dragons. Yet a familiar Zippleback whizzed past and Ruff and Tuff chased away the Outcasts, joyfully blowing up the catapult.

"Hilde-left flank!" Astrid shouted and the serious girl circled round, Hookfang raking the left side of the Plaza with flames and driving the Outcasts back. Gustav swooped round and blasted a ten yards wide gap between the forge and the Outcasts, whooping all the way around. But Hiccup, who was looking up the village, saw a handful of lightly smoking shapes lumbering towards them. Alvin's hair and beard was definitely singed and any trace of whimsy had vanished from his scarred face.

"STOICK!" he roared as the Chief reddened with fury.

"ALVIN!" he bellowed back. The Outcast Chief descended the long stair to the upper Plaza and walked through the Outcast throng, his men parting as he headed directly for the small group of defenders.

"I bet yer wonderin' where yer people are," Alvin said in a more calm voice, scratching his singed beard.

"Great Hall," Stoick realised. "It's the only space big enough to hold them and you don't have enough men to hold them in multiple locations." Dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, it is only basic tactics," Alvin admitted grudgingly. "Though me men will kill 'em if yer don't surrender right now…" Stoick's face creased in rage.

"NEVER!" he yelled, knowing the man wasn't called 'the Treacherous' for nothing.

"Okay-Savage…" Alvin began snidely but Hiccup stared into his face and took a very limping step forward.

"He's bluffing," he said very clearly. "Dad-he wants to defeat the Hooligans and have them as slaves. He isn't going to slaughter them all." Alvin stared at him-and started laughing.

"I see yer ain't learned any sense," he scoffed. "Yer outnumbered, boy! The best yer can do is surrender so yer save yer people…" Hiccup made a small show of considering, watching the Outcasts hanging back from the growing Toothless.

"How many people are dragons worth?" has asked directly. "Because my Riders can cut down a dozen…a hundred of your men… _each_. So maybe you are outnumbered, Al. Had you thought about that?" Lars, Dogsbreath and Snotlout swaggered up to stand by Alvin and all looked menacingly at the skinny one-legged Viking.

"Wow. I didn't think he could get any more disappointing-really-but this is completely…" Snotlout began but Hiccup forced himself to smile.

"I suggest a ceasefire," he called, his emerald gaze locked on Alvin and completely ignoring his cousin. "Your men draw back-and the dragons won't cremate them. How does that sound?"

"Yer talk a good game, boy-but I need a hostage-or I will spend every man I have in killing you and then every one of your wretched villagers!" Alvin snarled, his massive fists bunched. There was a pause.

"Someone needs to check the Tribe are safe and being well-treated anyway," Hiccup murmured and cast a small glance at his father. "Dad…"

"Absolutely not. I forbid it," Stoick growled but Hiccup stared into his father's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah-and I know Astrid will kill me as well," he murmured. "But while I'm with them, you can take the twins through whichever tunnels gets them into the Great Hall and free the tribe. I know Snotlout won't know-because they didn't tell anyone. There will only be a few guards. So you need to take Gobber and the others-and Toothless-and free them."

"Absolutely not," Stoick repeated, though there was an edge to his voice, a faint desperation that had his son stretching his hand carefully out to rest on his father's.

"Dad-he wants to make me a slave, not kill me," he murmured. "We have time. A Chief protects his own-and you can free the Tribe. The entrance to the tunnel is in Gobber's outhouse-so you better get moving…" There was a croon and suddenly Toothless was at his side. Hiccup gave a small smile and stroked the Night Fury. "Bud-I need you to help Dad get the Tribe free. And please make sure Astrid stays away. I don't want her hurt. Protect her, please—then come for me, okay?"

The dragon gave a tiny whine but met the calm emerald eyes of his Rider and nodded, then arched his back, his teeth snapping down and growling at an Outcast who had inched a few feet closer. Then Hiccup shrugged and handed his sword to his father.

"Guess you got me, Al," he announced cheerfully. "I need to check on the Tribe though first-you understand that? I mean, you call yourself _the Treacherous_ so you really can't be surprised that people don't take your at your word. You may want to change that, in fact…" Alvin growled at him, casting a menacing glare at the sarcastic tone. "Though I will need the crutches to come with you. Not the most agile on my foot…" There was a burst of scornful laughter from the Outcasts but Alvin raised and large hand, his eyes narrowing.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed. "That will be acceptable."

"The others and my dragon will stay here," Hiccup told him firmly. "Your men can stake out the front of the forge if you want-though I would stay away from Gobber's outhouse. Bleurgh!" Alvin nodded and Hiccup leaned forward and grabbed his crutches, then began to slowly but determinedly make his way towards the Outcasts. Swooping around, Astrid watched in horror as he willingly handed himself over and she furiously flipped Stormfly round to try to grab him before the Outcasts could capture him…but Toothless roared and Stormfly peeled away, soaring up with the girl screaming in frustration.

"NO!" she yelled. "HICCUP! NO!"

Down below, Hiccup slowly came to stand in front of Alvin and Snotlout, his heart aching at the scream. He knew he should have warned her but it was his duty-and it was him or his father. There was no way on Midgard he was allowing his father to become prisoner of Alvin…and someone had to make sure the Tribe was safe and bought them some time.

 _I know, Milady. Not too keen on this myself…just, Thor, please let Snot and Al gloat like I know they can and grant us the time we need…_

He checked over his shoulder and saw Gobber, the released warriors and finally his father vanish into the forge. There was a pause and Toothless whipped in after them. Then he turned to look back at the Outcast.

"Well, you got me," he said with forced cheerfulness. "Now show me the Tribe."

oOo

The Riders were waiting at the agreed rendezvous point, where the tunnels emerged in the forest by what used to be Mulch's barn and everyone was silent, all eyes on Astrid as if she was a canister of Zippleback gas, about to explode. Her axe was twirling in her hands, spinning a full rotation clockwise then back again. Azure eyes were locked on the emergence point of the tunnel, her delicate brows furrowed with anger. The moment a head emerged, Astrid was off Stormfly like a flash, advancing on the emerging Chief with fury, her axe swinging in her hand. The enormous Viking had barely emerged from the tunnel when she reached him, a hand swinging round in a resounding slap.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she raged, her eyes glittering with fury and unshed tears. "I trusted you of all people to make sure he was safe…" Stoick grabbed her hand as Phlegma, Hoark and Ack had to haul Gobber out of the tunnel and they all stared at the raging blonde.

"Astrid, lass-you know that Hiccup is stubborn and brave," he told her calmly, feeling her pull to get her hand free. "The Outcasts have the Tribe in the Great Hall as hostages and one of us needed to come as hostage so that the other could lead a rescue."

"But why Hiccup?" she asked him, her voice rough with despair. "He's injured and can barely walk and…"

"Daughter-it is because of his injuries that he volunteered," Stoick told her quietly. "He knew that Alvin wants to enslave him to humiliate me and Snotlout will want him to suffer. So they won't kill him. And that buys us time." She pulled her hand free and stared at him with hollow eyes, her knuckles white on the haft of her axe.

"If any harm befalls him, Chief, I will never forgive you," she said coldly and Stoick nodded.

"I wouldn't forgive myself," he murmured and then turned his eyes on the twins. "Now which of you knows a secret way into the Great Hall?"

There was a pause and then four hands shot up.

"Me! Me! Me!" Tuffnut said urgently, straining to pushing his hand higher than anyone else. Growling in the back of this throat, the Chief turned to the male twin.

"I presume this is how you achieved all those asinine pranks," he said with forced patience and Tuff grinned.

"Oh, definitely!" he confirmed and Ruff facepalmed.

"There's a tunnel that runs from behind the top mead store all the way to the cellars under the Great Hall," she added. "It's quite narrow but not even Snot and min-Snot know about it."

"Mini…" Stoick frowned.

"Me!" Gustav added proudly and then blushed. "Um, sorry Chief," he added self-consciously.

"So I presume we're going down to take out the guards," Astrid said calmly and the Chief nodded.

"Except you're needed to lead the Riders," the Chief told her bluntly. "I know you are one of our finest warriors, Astrid-but you are the senior Rider and I need you ready if they move. I may need a diversion…" The look she gave him would freeze lava and she turned away.

"I need to do something because I cannot just sit and brood what may be happening to Hiccup," she said tonelessly. Stoick walked forward and gently rested a hand on her armoured shoulder.

"Then do something," he said with a small smile. "There are Outcasts stationed over Berk, at strategic points. Hiccup was planning to deal with them: I have no doubt you and your Riders can clear them." She nodded curtly and then swung her gaze across the group.

"Ruff, Tuff-lead the warriors into the Great Hall and help them finish the guards," she commanded. "Toothless-you're with us…" The Night Fury crooned and rubbed against her hand, his expression worried. "Britt, Odd-Knut-back to the Cove! If I find you anywhere near the village without my permission, I will make you run around the entire damned ISLAND! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs Astrid," the twins said in dismal voices and huddled against their Zippleback. Gobber cocked an eyebrow-to his knowledge, no one else could control the tiny twins. Stoick hefted his weapons and nodded to the older twins.

"Lead on," he commanded and they eyed him and the rest of the solid squad of warriors with a jaundiced eye.

"You know that crack Hiccup made, years ago about the village needing less feeding?" Ruff asked her brother under her breath. He nodded.

"Yeah-Sasscup for the win," he grinned.

"They've not got any smaller-and the passage really is narrow in places," she reminded him. He grinned.

"I'll bring the yak grease, sis," he smirked. "We managed to get an entire angry bull yak through the tunnel once-I'm sure the Chief can't be that much bigger…" They turned their eyes on the huge, flaming-haired, scowling Viking and they both frowned, sizing up the problem. "Maybe we should _both_ bring extra yak grease," he murmured.

oOo

Hiccup had been given by Alvin to Snotlout for safe-keeping, which really filled him with no confidence whatsoever. Horrific, fractured images of that last time on the cliffs, of pain and fear and utter hopelessness flooded his brain and for a moment, he was that broken outcast once more, lying dying on the cliffs. But just as swiftly, the twin images of Astrid, her eyes filled with her love and Toothless with his most playful expression, replaced the darkness and he consciously pulled his shoulders back and faced his tormentor.

"So how are things back on Berk?" he asked deliberately. "Bet you were touched by the overwhelming welcome from your loving friends and family."

Snotlout's face twisted into a sneer of hatred.

"You really have no clue what it's like to have everything wrongfully taken from you!" he accused the one-legged Viking and Hiccup gaped at him, almost speechless. He shook his head at his cousin's amazing self-absorption and hypocrisy.

"Wh-what? You're really going there, Snot?" Hiccup gasped before his sarcasm kicked back in. "I mean, of course, I wouldn't have the slightest clue what it would be like to have my birthright stolen from me, be thrown out of my family, evicted from my home and treated like crap by every member of my family…oh, wait…I do! _Because you did that to me!_ " Snotlout growled and lunged forward, grabbing Hiccup's pale throat and squeezing.

"Shut up, Useless!" he spat. "I should probably thank you because I ended up somewhere where I actually truly fitted in. All Stoick wanted was a buffer and less useless version of you! He didn't want Snotlout at all-do you know how demeaning that it?"

"Shocked…you even…know the word…demeaning…" Hiccup choked, his face growing puce with impending asphyxia.

"Outcasts don't play by the rules," Snotlout sneered. "They reject anyone else's authority and take what they want. They crush all opposition and rule!"

"That why…the Tribe is…breaking free?" Hiccup gasped, his hands desperately clawing at the ferocious grip around his throat. "Not lookin'…ver' crushed…" Snotlout's brows dipped further.

"Won't be your problem, will it, Useless?" he growled and threw the choking Hiccup to the floor. "It was up to me, I would squeeze the life out of you. But Al wants you alive because he is determined to have Stoick's son as his slave…while I want Astrid as my wife."

"Already…taken…" Hiccup groaned, earning himself a kick.

"I don't care!" Snotlout yelled at him His face was red with fury. "That bitch won't get away with rejecting me again. I am going to have her and she will submit or I will make it my job to present her with piece after piece of her precious Hiccup until there is nothing left!"

"Should take about five minutes," Hiccup grunted. "And you still won't defeat her." Snotlout kicked him hard again.

"You know, a Viking doesn't have friends," he hissed. "They are a weakness."

"How 'bout family?" Hiccup asked him, still grimacing.

"You? You're not family…" the stocky Viking began but Hiccup's head snapped up and his eyes blazed.

"Your father. Spitelout," he accused the traitor coldly. "Wasn't he family? He taught you, supported you, made sure you took my place…what about him?" Snotlout's eyes flicked for a moment before he shook his head.

"He made his choice," he said grimly. "He chose poorly."

"He was your Dad! He loved you and supported you, no matter what you did. And you feel nothing that he was murdered in front of you by your supposed ally while protecting your _sister_?" Hiccup snapped and Snotlout grabbed the taller Viking's arm and hauled him to his feet. Hissing in pain, Hiccup tried to put all his weight through his right foot, sharp pains jabbing through his partly-healed stump.

"A Viking doesn't have friends," Snotlout hissed in his face. "He only has live enemies and dead enemies." He shoved the auburn-haired Viking who staggered shakily back-into the arms of two Outcast guards. "Take him to the Plaza. We'll end it here…"

oOo

The Hooligans were huddled in the Great Hall, guarded by some very mean-looking Outcasts who had been chosen for their nasty disposition and propensity for violence. Alvin had already executed a couple of troublemakers in the Plaza and anyone who caused trouble was mercilessly targeted. But regardless, Hooligans were still back-sassing and hurling the worst insults they could think of while obeying their captors with incredible reluctance and slowness.

Little families were huddled together far from the fire burning in the large pit, guards patrolling back and forth as Tuff peered through the hatch at the back of Great Hall, counting the guards.

"About seventeen," the male twin reported. Behind him, Stoick scowled.

"What do you mean _about_ seventeen?" he demanded, his voice impatient. His sides were smeared with yak grease from when he got embarrassingly wedged just before the tunnel levelled out. Tuff shrugged.

"There's a pillar blocking half of the far end from view so there could be more…" he admitted. Stoick peered through the gap and sighed.

"We'll have to be fast and determined," he said, looking across at his team. Phlegma, Ack, Hoark, Gobber, Not-So-Silent Sven, Ruff, Tuff and Magnus the Bold were all ready to go. "And I guess the hostages will help…when they see us."

"I know Dad and Mom will," Ruff murmured, for the twins' parents had been captured when they had returned with the warriors who had gone to fight at the Nest. "Though maybe you want a diversion?" Tuff suddenly looks alert and leaned close.

"An old classic?" he suggested and she nodded, before they slid through the hatch and headed unerringly towards the storage area. Stoick and the others crawled out as well, hiding behind the wood pile as suddenly, rancid food began to fly unerringly at the nearest guards. The squelch and splat of rotten vegetables and mouldy meat had the Outcasts gagging and recoiling, their guard down. Before they could react, the Chief and his team erupted from their hiding place and attacked the guards, taking out half a dozen in the first rush. The others began to rally-until the rest of the villagers charged, carrying pieces of wood, stools and spits…anything they could get their hands on. Tuff and Ruff both amused themselves by knocking men out with the ceremonial Berk mace that was meant to hang in its honoured place by the Chief's chair while Stoick and the others fought with absolute ferocity, taking no prisoners. These people had invaded his island, slain his brother and threatened his people. There was no way Stoick the Vast was allowing them any mercy.

Suddenly, the last Outcast was surrendering, pleading pathetically for his life and Gobber took pity on him and cracked him over the head with his prosthetic hammer attachment. Stoick cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" the blacksmith asked defensively. "Ah let him his keep his head. He may not recall who it belongs tae but ne'ertheless…" Stoick looked around.

"Is everyone safe?" he asked and there was a surge of people towards him, relief plain on their faces.

"We are now you're here, Chief," Jussi Dagmar said gratefully. "Those Outcast scum have taken our homes and locked us up here as hostages."

"And that Snotlout…" Roar Arvidson protested, infuriated that the young man he had championed had cast him aside like he was nobody.

"Aye-ye should careful what yer wish fer," Gobber replied not at all smugly. The Chief scanned the room.

"Is Knut the Disappointing with the Outcasts?" he checked there were various nods and scowls. "Okay-Ulf, Ulric-you bar the door and make sure the women and children are protected." Ulf the Lucky, a man who was a very good fisherman and Ulric the Wide-still with his magnificent helmet intact-nodded and took station at the main doors of the Great Hall, barring them tightly and starting to barricade them with tables and chairs as the Chief looked at his people.

"My son is distracting them while we get you out…and then we take back the village. I want twenty groups to sneak into individual houses and take out the Outcasts living in our homes and stealing our possessions! Every one you kill lessens those we have to face when we fight for the village. Are you with me?"

There were cheers and an almost-stampede as almost all the villagers sped towards the hatch and the very narrow tunnel to freedom. Ruff and Tuff stared at the rotund shapes squeezing through the hatch and sighed.

"We should definitely have brought more grease," Ruff said.

oOo

"Yer know, I'm disappointed that yer father sent yer ter do 'is penance and pay fer 'is mistakes," Alvin leered at Hiccup as he was manhandled into the centre of the Plaza. There were a number of Outcasts there-including Savage, Alvin's second-in-command-as well as Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars, Sven the Stupid, Knut the Disappointing…and Mildew. Hiccup groaned inwardly.

"Well, I volunteered because he's my Dad and I wouldn't want to think of you getting your hands on him," he shot back. "And I mean-what penance has he got anyway? You betrayed his orders, people died and you were exiled from Berk. You have tried to invade us and have stolen from our island. What exactly does Dad owe you, Al?"

"E were me friend!" Alvin roared. "E should 'ave cut me some slack!"

"You should have done your duty and been loyal," Hiccup shot back. "Hey-I thought you believed that Vikings didn't have friends. Why should it matter now?" Alvin lunged forward and grabbed his leather tunic, his hands fumbling at the straps and wrenching the leather over his head and casting it aside before ripping the red tunic open. "And again with the tunic…" the auburn haired viking sighed as Alvin grabbed his hair.

"You know, I am going to enjoy having you as my slave," the Outcast hissed. "You are going to have to learn to obey without question and not answer back…"

"Oh, you're kidding yourself if you think that will ever happen," Hiccup told him without hesitation. "I mean, my mouth is always getting me into trouble and every other word is sass so…" A brazier was slammed down by the Outcast Chief, the heat coiling steam in the icy air and Hiccup's emerald eyes widened at the handle of the brand, sticking out from amid the bright red coals. Snotlout burst out laughing, his scornful voice loud in the Plaza.

"What's that, 'cuz'?" he sneered. "Just realised the price? That you're gonna be branded like the animal you are!" Hiccup struggled, feeling hands dig into his arms and another drag his head back by the hair. But his eyes flicked over the star-strewn horizon and a small smile lifted his lips at the moving shadow.

"You never worked out what an Heir's duty was," he taunted his cousin. "Well, apart from saying it so often you would think your name had been changed to 'I'mtheHeirtoBerk'…" Snotlout lifted the red-hot brand and inexorably brought it closer to Hiccup's exposed chest and neck.

"It's to rule them," he sneered.

"Wrong-it's to serve them," Hiccup said breathlessly. "A chief serves his own, no matter the cost. You never got that…and so you never got the other part of the bargain…" He tried to cringe back, feeling the heat from the brand literally scorching his pale lightly freckled skin and he took a couple of very panicked breaths.

"GET THE HEL AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" a voice yelled and the snikt of Nadder spines sounded at the same time as the roar and whistle of a plasma blast. The men holding Hiccup were slammed back and the young Viking spun back as well, sprawling on the floor as a furious shape on a blue Nadder accelerated towards them, accompanied by a black Night Fury. Snotlout ducked away, staring in shock as Astrid screamed and angled at him, a spread of spines impaling another couple of Outcasts but narrowly missing the traitor. Alvin was already up, sprinting across the Plaza and rallying his troops, his yells echoing up and down the village.

"Get out 'ere yer lazy maggots! Kill these 'Ooligan scum! And finish the 'ostages!"

Breathing hard, Hiccup looked up-to realise he had been abandoned…just as the Night Fury hit him at full speed, sticky tongue swiping his face eagerly.

"Toothless!" he gasped in relief, his arms wrapping around the scaly head as Stormfly landed and Astrid glared across the Plaza, daring anyone to come near. Slowly, he sat up, gazing up into the angry eyes of his wife and he offered the smallest smile. "Um…thanks for the save, Milady. I..um… _seriously_ mean it."

"You are _mine_ ," she said flatly. "But if you try another stunt like this, I'm cutting off your other leg." He gulped.

"Yes, dear," he mumbled and grimaced as the thump of her booted feet landing sounded. Then she was on her knees by him, wrapped around him in a ferocious hug. His arms wound around her and for a long second, they held on tight, each grateful the other was safe and alive and just there. "'msorry," he mumbled. "But you know I couldn't let Dad give himself up. There were hostages…"

"I know," she murmured into his neck. "But I love you and I can't see you hurt any more, Hiccup." He lifted his head.

"You don't need to," he said softly, his hand ghosting her cheek. "We have our dragons and it's time to end this." She easy scrambled up and then hauled him to his feet. Giving her the slightest smile, he limped a couple of very painful steps and grabbed his leather tunic, hauling it on and tightening the buckles. Then he found her handing him a sword from her extensive collection of weapons as Toothless bounded alongside and he gratefully swung into the saddle. Astrid leapt up-and then a mace launched and planted firmly in the face of the Outcast who thought he could sneak up on them. As the man fell, the warrior gave a small smile.

"Now that feels better,"she admitted. "GUSTAV! GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

Instantly, the Monstrous Nightmares flamed up and swooped low over the Outcasts, sending them ducking for cover. Toothless roared and the doors to half the houses burst open and Hooligans boiled out to meet the Outcasts who had emerged from the other houses. Instantly, battles began all over the Plaza, a hundred curses echoing through the night air. Toothless and Stormfly launched and their riders peered down. Astrid was far more hands-on, directing her dragon to fire at Outcasts who were beating Hooligans but that wasn't Hiccup. His keen emerald gaze swept over the Plaza, seeking the stocky shape that was heading towards the Arena.

"Astrid!" he called and gestured and she nodded, flipping Stormfly round to grasp an Outcast and toss him hard against one of the huge torch poles. Gobber was fighting furiously and so were the twins, their dragon galloping down to trample on the man facing their Riders. The other Riders were all circling, joining in. Hilde drove a trio of Outcasts back from her parents, Tiril patrolled the periphery and drove any escapees back with the help of Yaklegs and Fishlegs and Hilde gradually drove the Outcasts up the Plaza. Gustav caught up with Hiccup as the Night Fury swooped after Snotlout.

"Hicc!" the younger boy called. "You okay?"

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup called. Gustav looked worried.

"He went towards the Arena…but…Alvin's fighting the Chief…" Hiccup's head snapped round and his eyes widened…before he nodded.

"Go and help him," he ordered. "Snot is mine!"

Stoick had been seeking the huge, scar-faced shape of Alvin, his axe and warhammer making short work of any Outcast stupid enough to try to impede his progress, and when he finally came face to face, his vision was almost blinded with hatred.

"Ah-Stoick," Alvin sneered. "Come ter apologise?"

"Surrender and we can send you back," Stoick forced himself to say. "There doesn't need to be such bloodshed…" Alvin's mouth twisted in a snarl.

"Lost yer stomach fer battle?" he taunted the Hooligan. "Well, it's ter be expected at yer age with only a skinny cripple as yer Heir…" Shaking with rage, Stoick attacked, his axe clanging off the mace Alvin had. Alvin's axe glanced off the hammer and the two men growled, locked eyes and traded blows, each bearing two weapons. Both men were matched for huge size, ferocity and scorching mutual dislike. Alvin got the first push in, thrusting Stoick back and as the Chief was unbalanced, he slammed his mace down, catching Stoick's left arm. Numbed, his warhammer dropped away, leaving him only with an axe-but he rolled to his feet and rebalanced on the balls of his feet, instantly leaping forward and catching Alvin's arm with the blade. Blood sprayed and the mace landed on the icy ground with a thud.

"You know you're never going to leave here alive?" Stoick told him. "This doesn't need to happen…"

"You try living on Outcast Island for any length of time," Alvin told him brutally. "It does."

All around, battles were ending as Hooligans defeated their foes or the Outcasts, seeing they were over matched, began to surrender. A small number of deaths or serious casualties were inflicted on the defenders but as each person fell, three neighbours took their place and drove the invaders back. This time, no one was stealing their homes. Astrid fought amongst them, flying through on Stormfly and either attacking with the spines or with her own axe, perfecting her skills at airborne battle. Hilde and Tiril both watched her in envy. The twins fought as a double team, finishing foes between hem or having each other's backs. The other riders found more Outcasts trying to flee or surrendering as they were corralled by the dragons.

"You're defeated," Stoick told Alvin, seeing the battles draw to an end. In the corner of his eye, he could see Savage surrender to Gobber and his old friend knock the man senseless. "Alvin…" But there was a wild gleam in the Outcast's eyes and he lunged at the Chief, all his energy put into a final flurry of blows, marking Stoick's arm and leg. Instincts kicked in and though the men were evenly matched, Stoick read the man's wild moves and as a blow aimed at his head, Alvin finally exposed his side. There was the briefest pang of regret before Stoick's axe buried into the man's chest. Then he pulled the blade out and stumbled back.

There was a small smile on his face as Alvin staggered back.

"Yer still ain't finished me!" he swore and lifted his axe up, charging at the Chief and this time, there was no hesitation as the second lethal blow carved deep into his chest. Alvin stared as the blade pulled back and nodded, his expression almost…grateful…before he collapsed back, dead. Staring down on a man who had once been his friend, Stoick felt the sadness once more, the lingering images of what had been and what might have been. And then, shaking his head, he turned away, his eyes sweeping over the Plaza. The last few Outcasts were surrendering and Knut the Disappointing and Mildew were protesting vigorously that they had been duped and were innocent.

"I'm a Hooligan and I got me rights!" Mildew argued, his hand snaking to smuggle a knife from the sheath at the small of his back. "And I demand to see me Chief and plead me case ter him…" Hoark and Ack reluctantly led the old man towards Stoick, still standing motionless over the body of the Outcast Chief. Cool eyes flicked up to inspect the treacherous old man. "Stoick…" Mildew began as his hand began to move…

And then he jerked, his arms flinging wide and the knife falling from nerveless fingers as he pitched forward on his face. Astrid landed Stormfly, her eyes glittering, her axe buried firmly in the old man's back. Stoick looked up into her face and nodded, eyes trailing over the knife.

"Goodbye, Mildew," he said. _Good riddance._

Hiccup saw the stocky shape of Snotlout sprinting past the Arena, to the cliffs and the little steep path that wound down to the bay closest to the harbour. There were usually small boats pulled up or moored there and Hiccup knew instinctively that his cousin was running. But Snotlout had to answer for his crimes. He leaned into a bank and Toothless swooped round, a brace of plasma blasts stopping Snotlout and causing him to turn, his mace in his hand.

"So you have to get your pet lizard to do your dirty work," he sneered.

"It's over, Snot," Hiccup said wearily.

"You're not fit to be the Heir!" Snotlout spat.

"Nor are you," Hiccup told him bluntly. "But someone has to be and if my father asks me, I will do my duty."

"You're a disgrace to all Vikings!" Snotlout sneered. "Look at…this…" He gestured to Toothless but Hiccup smiled.

"I made my choice," he said softly. "I took a chance. It ended up saving us from the Chief Dragon and ending the raids for good. Come back, Snot. I know the Chief will be merciful…" Fists tightening, Snotlout suddenly launched himself at the dragon and his mace slammed a glancing blow off Toothless's head. But the dragon head-butted the Viking back and Hiccup's sword swung round, slamming the mace away. Shaking his head, Toothless, growled and advanced on the unarmed Snotlout before the young man edged back and back-until he was at the very edge of the cliff. Hiccup stopped.

"Snotlout…" he said in a warning voice but the stocky young Viking gave him a hateful look.

"I'm not coming back," he hissed. "I'm not watching you gloat over me every day. I'm not pretending I'm no one when I am the _real_ Heir!"

"Please, Snotlout," Hiccup said quietly. "Your Mom and sister have already lost Spitelout. Please don't do this to them…" Snotlout gave a twisted smile.

"This is all _your_ fault," he said cruelly. "If you had just accepted your place, none of this would have happened. And now, my death is on your conscience-because _you_ caused this. And you can remember that, ever time you look at them." He held his arms out from the side of his body and looked direct into Hiccup's shocked eyes. "This is your fault, Useless. Remember that!"

And he stepped backwards.

"SNOTLOUT! NO!" Hiccup screamed as he vanished backwards over the cliff edge. Toothless bounded forward and Viking and dragon peered down into the gloom, seeing the white-capped waves crashing on the rocks below. They stared for a long moment before Hiccup reluctantly pulled on the saddle and they turned away.

They landed in the Plaza, barely noticing the cheering Hooligans and the twins high-fiving everyone they could.

"HICCUP!" His eyes snapped up as Astrid flung herself into his arms, her hands roaming his body to check he hadn't got any more wounds-and he managed a smile.

"Can't keep your hands off me, Milady?" he murmured and she swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Just checking you haven't misplaced any more bits of you since I saw you last," she told him tartly, then grinned at him in relief. Then she saw the sadness in his eyes and leaned close, her lips brushing his cheek. "Babe? You okay?" He nodded, the expression in his emerald eyes saying otherwise. "Hiccup?" He shook his head.

"Snot's gone," he murmured. "He jumped. He blames me…"

"And that's his problem, not yours," she told him firmly, knowing his horrible propensity to brood. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Hiccup, he made his own choices-including the last one." He rested his head against hers.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Not sure what I would do without you." She smiled and leaned into his side feeling his arm wrap around her.

"It's over, son!" Stoick bellowed eagerly, racing forward to wrap the couple in a monster hug that squashed them both. "They've surrendered! We've won!" Hand waving in desperation for air, Hiccup finally took a gasp when released and his eyes swept over the Plaza, seeing his friends, his Riders all safe. Tiril and Yaklegs were awkwardly holding hands, Fishlegs was petting Meatlug, Hilde and Gustav were nudging each other and joking and the twins were head-butting each other…and then collapsing, stunned. Gobber, Stoick, Phlegma…all the warriors were safe. He nodded, a hand instinctively patting Toothless as the dragon crooned smugly.

"Hooray for the Dragon Riders! Hooray for Chief Stoick! Hooray for Hiccup!"

The cheers rang round the Plaza and Astrid's hand threaded with his as she leaned close.

"Not bad for a mere blacksmith's apprentice," she teased him and he gave a genuine smile, still saddened by Snotlout's choice.

"I guess not," he murmured and then he grinned at her. "But I bet Gobber will make me clear up this mess." Astrid shook her head.

"Oh no," she said firmly. "Tonight, you're mine, dragon boy!"

 **A/N: Last part on Friday.**


	42. The Heir To Berk

**42: The Heir to Berk.**

The warning horn jerked everyone from their normal tasks and Astrid's head snapped up from her inspection of the junior weapons class, raising a hand to stop them in their battles before she sighed.

"Wait here," she commanded them. "And that means _here_ , Brit-I'm still watching you!"

"Yes, Mrs Astrid," the female twin sighed, ignoring Odd-Knut's sniggering at her chagrin while Astrid slung her axe across her back and sped through the gates and up to the cliff edge to see the Meathead fleet rounding the Harbour Guards. She stared for a long moment, her fists clenching at the necessity of seeing Mogadon and Thuggory again and then she turned back to her class, seeing the patrol fly overhead and hearing Gustav whoop. Shaking her head and smiling, she returned to the younger class: there was plenty of time to finish before they would be ready to dock.

In fact, she realised she was running late as she broke up the twins fighting and sent Sven Elofsson and Bjorn Nilsson on five laps of the Plaza for whispering and giggling in class. Cursing under her breath, she sped up from the Arena, along the cliff walkway and down the ramp to the docks where the Meathead flagship was pulling in, lines flying to waiting hands, feet shuffling among the welcoming party and eyes flicking to the feisty blonde as she slid into place by the tall shape of Hiccup, his hand unconsciously sliding out to find hers. She glanced up with an apologetic expression, her cheeks flushed with the run and breathing calming consciously.

"Sorry," she murmured. "The twins were being a pest."

"Tell me about it," he murmured back ironically. "Must be something about that family." His emerald eyes twinkled and she glanced up to see the dragons all perched on the walkway just below the cliff top, with fresh singeing of the ramp by the pair of Zipplebacks. The patrol zoomed past against the blue sky, the banks of grey clouds highlighting the brilliant colours of Fanghook and Hookfang as they zoomed round to land by the other dragons. She swiped her bangs off her face and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Are you?" he shot back, his refusal to answer telling enough. She smiled and nodded, the familiar sensation of the silver around her finger reminding her that she was safe.

"You fought for me and won, remember?' she murmured. "I'm yours."

A pointed clearing of the throat from the huge flame-haired shape by them silenced the pair and they shared a look then had to try not to laugh. Gobber stood by him and Else was there, standing proud and silent as the chief's niece. Beyond her, Fishlegs and the Thorston twins were stationed as representatives of the Dragon Riders while the trusted warriors and Elders-Phlegma, Not-So-Silent-Sven, Hoark, Ack and Lars the Steady-were lined up behind them. The thud of the gangplank hitting the docks snapped their attention back to the stiff and stern shape of Mogadon, marching heavily onto the docks with the tall, handsome shape of Thuggory walking behind him, the Heir's handsome face twisted in a smug smile.

"Welcome, Chief Mogadon," Stoick boomed, his grey-green eyes twinkling with challenge. Mogadon scowled.

"Stoick, you old bastard- _still_ not dead yet?" he grumbled. Sticking his thumbs into his belt, the Chief of Berk smiled.

"Alvin tried pretty hard-but no," he said easily. "Giant dragon failed, Alvin failed, Dagur failed…" He offered his hand. "I'm sure you have no ambitions in that direction." Mogadon's cold eyes drifted up to the shapes of the dragons, perched and watching the visitors.

"Hmm…looks like the rumours were true," he said coldly. "You've gone soft and have allied with the dragons." Stoick's eyes cooled as the other Chief clasped his hand and there was a brief but intense moment as both men squeezed as hard as they could and glared at one another.

"I suggest you try riding one of the beasts and call it 'going soft'," he challenged the other man. "I have my son to thank for this." Mogadon turned and his cool inspection swept over the silent shape of Hiccup. His face twisted into a sneer.

"And this, I suppose, is the famous 'Dragon Conquerer'?" he taunted the young man and Hiccup stirred, his face passive. Dressed in a new deep red tunic with subtle decorative stitching around the laced neck and his woven leather tunic with the buckles across the chest and night fury symbol on his right shoulder, he looked every inch the warrior-though not a typical Viking. The sword on his right hip and the two little braids behind his right ear were a nod to his heritage but as he shifted his weight onto his right leg, the unique metal prosthetic clicked and he pulled his shoulders back as he gave a smile.

"I prefer 'Dragon Trainer'," he said pleasantly. "Welcome Chief Mogadon, Thuggory. I trust your journey was uneventful?"

"Very," Thuggory put in. "We were looking forward to some excitement-but I see a dragon hunt is out of the question…" Brows dipping, Hiccup stepped forward.

"Totally-unless you wish my Riders to return the favour," he said, his voice edged with steel. "You do not threaten or harm dragons on Berk. Is that understood?" Taken aback by the forceful reply, the Meathead Heir nodded and then turned his eyes to the beautiful shape standing beside the auburn-haired Viking.

"Astrid-how good to see you," he said smoothly. "I see you are more beautiful than ever." She stared stonily back. "And I am aware I owe you an apology for my actions last time. A man is sometimes driven beyond his senses with desire at the sight of such a stunning Valkyrie…" He gave a lazy smile, even white teeth gleaming in the weak sunlight. "And I wonder if you have reconsidered your Promise to Hiccup…?" Smiling sweetly, Astrid walked forward to take Hiccup's hand, ensuring her hand was angled perfectly to allow the sunlight to gleam off the silver ring on her hand.

"Nope," she said brusquely. "We've been married almost eight months now. And I regret not one second!" Dark eyes widened in shock at the blunt declaration and Thuggery's eyes snapped back to Hiccup, who was smirking.

"Officially the luckiest man on Midgard," he confirmed, his emerald eyes glittering in amusement. "And I wouldn't push her on it. She takes the 'wife' thing very seriously."

"But you…you're…you've…" Thuggory managed, his hands gesturing at the prosthesis.

"Killing a mountain-sized dragon is a hazardous business," Hiccup told him easily. "But annoying Astrid Haddock? Oh, even more so!" Reading the unity of their position, the closeness and the tender clasp of hands, Thuggory raised his own in defeat. He grinned.

"Well, since I wish to keep all my limbs intact, I can take a hint," he admitted. He offered his hand to Hiccup. "No hard feelings? Events since our last visit have proven many of my assumptions were wrong about Berk…and more were right about you. You are definitely the future of Berk…though I guess not how anyone, my father least of all, expected. And I wish you both joy and long life!" Hiccup nodded and accepted the hand.

"Thank you," he said easily, smiling. There would always be a wariness there, because Thuggory was a man who was manipulative, devious and always looked for his own advantage-in other words, his father's son-but he knew the man's words were genuine and he could afford to be generous in accepting the apology. Mogadon snorted as he finished his introductions to the rest of the party and cast his keen glance around, the rising breeze catching his black wolf-pelt cloak.

"I see the others are all here," he commented. "Bog Burglars, Visithugs, Shivering Shores, Berserkers? Thor, I thought you killed Dagur the Deranged?" Stoick gave a smug smile.

"Hiccup killed him when he broke the Treaty and helped the Outcasts attack Berk," he explained calmly. "But I knew there was a younger sister who Oswald had to hide because Dagur had threatened to kill her. Both their Elder, Vegard the Very Boring and I knew where she was hidden, for Oswald entrusted us with the secret when he had to hide her to save her life. She was fostered-adopted, really amid the Peaceables and we made contact shortly after Dagur died as Oswald would have wanted and offered her the throne of Berserk with their Council's blessing. And she and her adopted parents have moved to Berserk and accepted the offer. Chieftess Heather has already signed a Treaty between Berk and Berserk and she certainly seems to be Oswald's daughter, in character if not in upbringing!" Thuggery's eyes lit up.

"Then I should go an introduce myself to her," he suggested, flashing his most predatory grin and bowed, then headed up towards the Great Hall. Astrid stared after him.

"He's never met Heather, has he?" she commented and Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope-we're the first people from another Tribe to meet her and I have to say, she's really bonded with you, Milady," he replied calmly as they turned to follow the Chiefs up towards the village. "I'm not sure how she'll react to him-though I do believe she's a little more subtle than you, my love." Astrid elbowed him gently in the ribs and he winced. "Owww….."

"Yeah, yeah-you shouldn't have been trying that ridiculous trick and then you wouldn't have fallen off Toothless and bruised your ribs," she reminded him tartly, though the way she slid her arm around his waist reassured him her sharp words were born of concern, not anger. "You have other responsibilities now and can't go round getting injured and losing any more limbs!" He flashed her his genuine, lopsided grin.

"Hey-I thought you were aware there was a two-limb maximum to be a blacksmith on Berk!" he teased her.

"Oh no-you are losing any more pieces, babe," she told him sternly. "I need my husband just as he is!" He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the top of the head.

"As Milady commands," he sighed as they turned and headed up the next level of the ramp.

The village was completely rebuilt, the houses repainted and dragon's head decorations dotted wth perched Terrible Terrors. The people were cheerful, waving at the visitors and carrying on with their business, moving fish and other food and taking wood to the site of a new house that was being built for newcomers who had come to Berk. In fact, the village was looking prosperous, bustling and busy. Trader Johann had been in recently, his wares brightening the place. The Thorstons were trailing at the back with Tuff maintaining a monologue to the new mace he had bought, much to the disgust of his sister while Fishlegs was revelling in his role as trusted adviser and dragon-training teacher.

Hiccup quietly drifted away from the group, spotting an agitated Nadder and gently approaching her, soothing her with a few soft words and a gentle stroke or two on her beak-like copper muzzle. He smiled and patted her again as she cawed and took off, flapping over to one of the reinforced wooden perches by the warehouses via the feeding station that Hiccup had suggested they set up to prevent hungry dragons annoying the villagers by trying to steal food. The dragons released from the thrall of the monstrous Chief had moved in to Berk and though many just lived happily in the woods, a number had taken up residence in the village and a lot of Hiccup's work had focussed on making sure the change in living arrangements didn't cause friction. And though dragons predominantly fed on fish, they would filch unguarded bread and chicken, much to the annoyance of the Hooligans.

But the people of Berk trusted Hiccup, who had protected the village, even when they had treated him so poorly, ended the war, defied the Outcasts and defeated the invaders, including his treacherous replacement. So when he had asked them to work with him in integrating the dragons with some perches, feeding stations and a few sensible precautions, they had been willing to listen-and many of them had started to bond with some of the new inhabitants, including Gothi, who had half a dozen Terrors living in her small hut. So Berk was generally peaceful, though the odd dragon skirmish broke out now and then and Hiccup's fire prevention system was on every house now. A few houses had small stables built at the back, for dragon companions to live with their human friends.

Of course, these included the homes of all the Riders-especially the Ingermans, who had reinforced floors as well because Fishlegs insisted on sleeping with Meatlug at the foot of his bed. Yaklegs kept Stoneskin down by the fire and was as besotted with his dragon as his older brother-though much cooler about it. He was sort of dating Tiril, though she made fun of him all the time but she gave him enough encouragement to know that she did care for him. Hilde was being pursued by Gustav who she was warming to-but she was very careful not to show it. While he was chasing her, he was learning all sorts of things to impress her, which she approved of. Else was adjusting to the fact that her father and brother were gone-no one had found any sign of Snotlout, alive or dead and she had finally accepted that he died in the fifty foot fall onto the rocks. And she was learning to ride a small grey Nadder who she had named Thundercloud. Stoick was very generous and welcomed the girl and her traumatised mother into his home, because they were family-and he had plenty of room, because Hiccup continued to live with Astrid in their home with their dragons-Stormfly in the stables and Toothless on a slab in their bedroom.

The familiar sleek black shape bounded up to Hiccup and he turned, automatically greeting the Night Fury, who had been watching his Viking carefully as he met the Meathead delegation. Toothless could tell that Hiccup was anxious at the prospect of the meeting and the dragon had realised that the tall, dark-haired Meathead heir was the person who had worried his rider. So Toothless had kept a very critical eye on the visitors and now they were back in the village, the dragon had no qualms in rejoining his friend and making sure he and his mate were safe. The visitors to the island were looking nervous and there were a lot of hands close to weapons-but all the Hooligans were on alert and reminded their guests that dragons were welcome allies on Berk. Hiccup sighed as Toothless gave a quizzical croon.

"No, it's okay," he sighed as Astrid started to walk towards him. "It's just…the last time they were here…well, I nearly died. Probably more than once. And though they should behave themselves, it's just the memories…" He shuddered and took a sighing breath. "But if I hadn't stepped up and protected Astrid, we would never have been promised. And Snotlout and the twins would never have attacked me, I would never have moved in with Astrid and I wouldn't have shot you down. The war would have continued and I would still be nothing."

"Oh, you're definitely something," Astrid reassured him, arriving at her side.

"Did I hear Dragon Conquerer?" Gustav asked. "Wow, that's cool!"

"Still prefer Trainer," Hiccup admitted.

"Though Conquerer is accurate as well," Hilde reminded him. "You conquered the Chief."

"OOOH! And you defeated Dagur!" Yaklegs put in, grinning. Tiril smirked.

"And we all kicked Outcast butt," she added.

"Macey was seriously impressed at how all that scrawny little viking could come up with such an awesome plan," Tuff commented. Ruff whacked him on the shoulder. "Hey! I mean she's a far better judge of character than you are, sis…" he snarked and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, saying something like that just moves me to TEARS," she shot back.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup rubbed his forehead and looked at his fellow riders.

"Tuff-do you need to go back on patrol to calm down?" he asked pointedly and there was a sudden silence, followed by a few small sniffs.

"No…I'll manage…." he sniffed, hugging the mace.

"Tiril, Yaklegs, please can you swing round the harbour and check the various groups aren't causing any trouble?" he asked.

"We'll check Thor's Beach as well-just to make sure no one is planning on ruining the celebrations," Yaklegs offered.

"You can rely on us," Tiril added with a grin, winked at her cousins and sprinted towards Jadespine with the husky younger brother a pace behind her. "Last one to Freya's Needles is Mildew's niece!"

"NOT FAIR!" Yaklegs protested as Stoneskin rocketed off after her. Astrid smiled and touched Hiccup's hand.

"Your father will wonder where we are," she murmured and he turned to her, his hands sliding down to her waist. He looked down into her affectionate azure eyes, his smile lighting his entire face.

"Do you think he'd miss us if we went off and did something much more fun?" he whispered in her ear and she smiled as she kissed him, her hands gently resting on her cheeks.

"Since you are the guest of honour, my love, I think so," she reminded him as they reluctantly turned to the long star up to the Great Hall and began to trudge up. "This is going to go fine, Hiccup," she reassured him.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" he replied sarcastically. "What with a hall full of vikings none of whom have been friends to us and who are pretty hostile towards dragons in a village…full of dragons. Oh and Thuggory hitting on Heather. Perfect!" Her hand tightened on his and she jerked him to a halt.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" she said sharply and his emerald eyes widened in shock. "You will go in there and act like the person I know you are-the brave, inventive, amazing dragon-riding man I love. You aren't the village pariah any more: you're the Pride of Berk! And Stoick has acknowledged his mistakes. This is just the official ceremony…"

"Maybe an earthquake? Lightning storm? Wrath of the Gods?" he murmured as they resumed their walk and reached the huge doors. Fishlegs was waiting for them, his face impatient.

"Do you know that it's considered terribly bad form to keep visiting dignitaries waiting?" he asked in a worried voice.

"They're vikings, Fish," Hiccup reminded him. "I'm sure they can cope."

"Yes, but Thuggory is trying to hit on Heather, Camicazi is stirring things up and Marius of the Shivering Shores and Roar of the Visithugs are squaring up to fight," the husky Viking reported. "And while I know their fathers will enjoy a combat. Stoick has already gone red…" Hiccup sped past him with Astrid in tow and they arrived at the large table in moments, the tall young man bowing slightly.

"Ah-there you are, son!" Stoick announced in his booming voice. "Come, take your seat with me!" Hiccup nodded.

"Sorry, Chief-I just needed to calm down a feisty Nadder," he said by way of apology as he slid by the others, seeing Gobber wink and Gothi manage a lopsided smile as his lean shape warily sat, making sure there was room for Astrid beside him. Camicazi, the Heir to the Bog Burglars, leaned forward.

"Any excuse," she teased. She was a little shorter than Astrid with wild blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and complete self-confidence. When they had been children, Hiccup had found her very pushy and daring, often getting him into scrapes at the Chief Meetings and leaving him to face the consequences. Now she was an adult, she was sexually provocative and seemed to take a delight in baiting Astrid-which had led to his wife punching her-hard-and pinning the Bog Burglar fiercely, retrieving her stolen knife which had been pick-pocketed by Cami and threatening her to keep her hands to herself-and off her Hiccup. And while it was a little flattering that there were two blondes fighting over him, Hiccup had blushed when Astrid had strolled triumphantly back.

"No job is too small for the Chief's attention," he quoted calmly, knowing his father would be listening. Stock had been training him again over the winter, his tacit acceptance of his son as his Heir once more endorsed by his formal 're-adoption' as Stoick's legal son as well as his blood offspring.

"But my understanding is that you aren't his Heir," Bertha commented. The Bog Burglar Chief was an enormous woman, referred by many politely as 'Big Bertha' but out of earshot as "Big-Boobied Bertha' in acknowledgement of her magnificent chest. As Chief of an all-female Tribe, Bertha was used to the sneers of the other Tribes, though Stoick was an old ally.

"Adopted back but not officially…until today," Stoick explained. Magnus the Mangler, the fearsome Chief of the Shivering Shores, gave a broad grin.

"So we could oppose your new Heir," he suggested with a calculating grin.

"Only if you wish Toothless to eat you," Astrid commented, taking a bite of her bread and gesturing to the black shape sitting quietly close to the doors of the Great Hall. "Or your Heir? That would be fair…" The man arched an eyebrow and then gave a huge laugh.

"It's a shame this girl is taken," he commented. "I would have wed her myself!"

"Too late!" Heather commented. She was a slender young woman with raven hair braided over her left shoulder and green eyes in her narrow, intelligent face. She smiled. "And they make an excellent couple. Berk is very fortunate to be confirming an Heir with an intelligent and ferocious wife." Astrid flashed her a grateful smile and nodded, seeing her new friend smile back. Aged mead was served and all the Chiefs took a sip then raised their goblets.

"To Berk!" Stoick announced, lurching to his feet and the other Chiefs and Heirs respectfully clambered up as well.

"TO BERK!" The words echoed round the Hall. The guests then all sat and enjoyed roast yak and boar and chicken, fish pie and cabbage, roasted apples and mead. And as they sat and discussed, the Treaties were all signed and the formal business was concluded…all but one final thing.

Sitting back with a satisfied look on his face, Stoick gestured and Hiccup laid down his goblet and slowly walked round to face the assembled Chiefs. His face was pale but his shoulders were back and his slightly uneven gait was more confident that Astrid could remember. Stoick and Gothi moved round to face him and Gobber lumbered round as well, ready for translation duties. The tall young man took a deep breath and his emerald eyes alighted on his father's face. Stoick was looking immensely proud, having finally realised that the 'useless' runt of a boy he had disowned had grown up into a lean but skilled warrior, an innovative leader, an inventive blacksmith and daring and selfless rider and friend. And a loyal subject. Hiccup had proven his father wrong in every area and had recalled all his lessons on Chief Training so that as Stoick had gently tried to reintroduce the lessons, he had realised there was relatively little he needed to cover.

"Before these Noble Witnesses and in the sight of the Aesir, we are gather today to acknowledge a new Heir to the Throne of Berk!" Stoick announced, his eyes trailing over the assembled Chiefs. Mogadon of Meathead and Vicious of Visithug were most likely to cause disruption, though Magnus of the Shivering Shores was renowned as a very difficult customer as well.

"Or do you mean an old one?" Mogadon snarked. The man had not taken it well that Stoick had disowned Hiccup and not informed him or called anyone to witness his adoption of a new Heir.

"Put a yak in it, Mogadon!" Bertha growled. "Your lot disown family members at a drop of a helmet so I wouldn't try to be smug. You're only Chief because your father disowned your brothers Dalmane the Difficult and Serax the Snide! So you sat through two of these."

"But I'm not sure the Viking Laws ever saw an instance where you could disown and then find a reason to readopt the boy," Vicious added in a growl. "Not that he looks like much."

"Looks like a Dragon Conquerer to me," Heather put in, smiling smugly. Gothi slammed the end of her staff on the ground three times and silence fell over the room.

"She says shut up!" Gobber added helpfully as the villagers quietly filed in, nudging and whispering. Toothless padded forward and stood guard at Hiccup's back. "Right, is everyone here?" Gothi nodded and began to scratch on the floor. "Four years ago, Stoick the Vast disowned his son and removed him as Heir, believing the laddie was unworthy. In the last year, he has seen that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, his only child, has become a brave and determined man, who befriended a dragon, protected the village from raids, defeated the giant dragon tae end the raids that ha' scourged all of our islands and drove off the Outcasts who invaded Berk aided by the Chief's treacherous nephew!"

"I made a mistake in undervaluing my son, not seeing the fine qualities he possessed, only his small size," Stoick admitted. "But a man must have the strength to admit to his mistakes and do what is right for the good of the Tribe…and his heart." He stared into Hiccup's eyes and the young man stiffened, his mind whirling at the declaration. They had planned the ceremony for months, waiting until after the winter was over to ensure that their neighbours could all attend to honour Hiccup's recognition as Heir once more.

 _He sounds sincere. I mean he has apologised so often over the last few months, I sometimes think my name has changed to 'I'm sorry, Hiccup'. Really. And I think he really does regret what he's done. And though I can never make him understand the pain he caused me, I am glad he's my Dad again and he's sort of proud of me. I'm not bothered about being the Heir-I never was-but I know I can do it, with Toothless and Astrid at my side._

"Thanks, Dad," he replied, his lips lifting in a small small. "And a son must do what is best for his family and for his Tribe."

"Does anyone ha' any objections tae this?" Gobber asked gruffly, rotating his hook menacingly. Heather glared at Vicious and Magnus while Bertha stood hard on Mogadon's foot and he yelped but was unable to open his mouth. Camicazi pressed a slim dagger hard against Thuggery's side, while grinning broadly. Dark eyes widened at the menacing prickle against his skin but he took the hint and remained silent. "Good."

Gothi stepped forward and gestured so Hiccup slowly took a knee, resting his hands on his left knee and bowing his head. The Elder gave a small, proud smile and nodded, before scratching on the floor.

"Hiccup Haddock, son o' Chief Stoick the Vast and Pride o' Berk, do ye accept the role o' Heir tae the Throne of Berk and successor tae Stoick the Vast when he finally walks in Valhalla?" Gobber translated, his expression serious.

"I do."

"Do ye promise tae serve the island o' Berk and the people o' the Hairy Hooligan tribe with every ounce of yuir strength and every breath in your body?"

"I do."

"Will ye protect Berk against all enemies?"

"I will."

 _I had to say a lot less to get married. Or be the Heir to start with. I'm sure Gothi is just making this up to annoy Gobber…_

"Will ye put the needs of people above yuir own needs?"

There was a pause and emerald eyes flicked up, searching Astrid's beautiful face and she gave him a proud smile, then nodded, granting her permission be relegated to second place in his priorities. Behind him, Toothless cooed his assent as well. Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and took a shuddering breath.

 _No turning back._

"I will."

Gothi turned and dabbed her thumb in a small bowl of black paste made from yak fat and charcoal then hobbled forward, squiggling a rune on his forehead, just between his eyebrows. Then she turned to Stoick and gestured him to kneel. There was the creak of floorboards and squeak of leather as the Chief knelt and then crouched forward to allow Gothi to mark the Chief's symbol between his own bushy red brows. Then she waved her staff and turned to the village, grinning.

"Aye, well-yuir Chief has been confirmed and his newly confirmed Heir is by his side. Ye may celebrate!" Gobber announced and grabbed his tankard of mead, then waved it in the air. "HICCUP!"

Cheers erupted through the hall and Toothless roared, his pupils wide and the toothless grin smug. Heather, Bertha and Camicazi all joined in the celebrations and even Thuggory shrugged and drank to the new Heir. The other riders were whooping, though Tiril had to confiscate mead from Odd-Knut and Brit. Marta Ingerman was hugging her sons, tears in her eyes and pride on her face. Ruff and Tuff were high-fiving and then head-butted each other, knocking themselves senseless. But as Hiccup struggled to his feet, helped by Toothless, he was promptly knocked down by an excited dragon, nudging him and licking him eagerly

"Gah! You know that doesn't wash out!" he protested, then pushed the dragon off him, hearing Toothless's laughing warble and seeing the dragon sit back, clearly sniggering. Astrid surged forward and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet and staring up into his emerald eyes, seeing his relief that the ceremony was over.

"I'm sure we can scrub it off, babe," she smiled as he leaned forward and lifted her chin with a calloused finger, then gently pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back-for about three seconds then pulled away, making a revolted face.

"No offence, babe, but that dragon spit tastes foul!" she spluttered, wiping her tongue on her arm binders. Hiccup grabbed a tankard of mead, took a long pull and then wiped his mouth on his vambrace. He smiled.

"Better?" he murmured and kissed her firmly, his hands capturing her soft cheeks and she wound her arms around his neck. There were whoops and cheers as they finally pulled away.

"Get a room!" Tuff yelled from the floor, where he was coming round. Hiccup gently rubbed his nose against Astrid's and smiled.

"We've got a house," he replied, never taking his eyes from Astrid's face. She glanced down then looked up into his face, pulling back a few inches.

"And we may need to extend," she murmured. "Maybe in about six months or so?" His eyes widened. They inspected her face, seeing uncertainty and then hope and he lunged forward, pressing a delighted kiss onto her mouth.

"Oh Thor!" he gasped, a smile stretching his lips as he pulled back. "You mean you…we…we're…wow!" Then he wrapped his arms around her and swung her round in a joyous, dizzy gesture, staggering as he put her safely down. Gobber hobbled forward and caught him, his blue eyes amused.

"I wasnae convinced bein' the Heir meant so much tae ye, laddie!" he commented as Stoick frowned and walked forward as well. Hiccup shook his head, his face lit with joy.

"I doesn't…but Astrid just told me she…we…" he managed and then stopped and turned to his father, his hand round Astrid's and eyes shining with joy and pride. "Um, Dad…you know how you just officially accepted me as your son and Heir again? Well, in say six months…would you mind being a Grandfather as well?"

There was a pause and then Stoick roared in delight, his arms shooting in the air as the assembled Hooligans began to cheer.

"Well done, son! Congratulations, Astrid! Gods, this just makes the day!" he exclaimed at the top of his voice as Bertha and Heather leapt up to offer their congratulations and Thuggory shrugged.

"Definitely no chance she's leaving him now," he commented then smiled at Camicazi. "No hard feelings?" She shrugged.

"Thor-she took me down when she was pregnant?" she said with a scowl. "Damn, that is one hard woman!" She looked into his dark eyes. "You know, being their friends would be much better than their foes?"

"Agreed," he said and smiled. "We'll talk to them tomorrow. And in the meantime-I'll take Marius while you have a word with Roar about making sure we ally with them."

"Give me the stupid one," Camicazi grumbled. "Okay-I'll talk him into it." She sighed. "They make a perfect couple."

"You know he was just a blacksmith's apprentice when he defeated me in single combat?" Thuggory commented, draining his mead and sloshing more into his goblet. His eyebrow quirked. "Maybe I need to take some lessons in the forge."

The couple were surrounded by the riders and the Thorstons were completely excited. The slightly concussed Ruff was hugging Astrid along with Tiril, Hilde and Else while Tuff, Yaklegs, Fishlegs and Gustav were all surrounding Hiccup-along with Gobber. Hiccup turned to his mentor and smiled apologetically.

"Um…Gobber…I think I may be in the forge even less now…what with Chief Training, leading the riders, patrolling and…um…looking after my pregnant wife…" he said slowly. Gobber's blue eyes narrowed. "I…I…um…I can understand if you want to get a new apprentice." There was a long pause and Hiccup felt his heart sink.

"I always knew this day was coming, laddie," Gobber said with unexpected seriousness. "Ye are the Heir to Berk and one day, yer will take the Throne and become Chief. And I hope yer remember some o' the lessons old Gobber gave yer on the way. But yer've bin meh apprentice for over seven years and in that time, yer've become almost as good as I am. Thor, yer run the forge most o' the time yer there. I canna keep yer as me apprentice because yer a fully fledged smith, lad! And I'd appreciate yer help in the forge whene'er yer can spare the time. But fer now, if yer not looking after the lassie and the wee one, I'll kick yer scrawny ass. Deal?"

Hiccup flung himself forward and gave his mentor a huge hug which the two-limbed blacksmith returned, though Gobber was careful not to spill his mead. "Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup whispered. "For everything-teaching me, protecting me, taking me in…"

"Aye…yer'll make me blub like a baby!" Gobber grumbled, giving one last squeeze and pulling away-to leave Hiccup to be engulfed in a rib-crushing hug from his father as the blacksmith tearfully wiped his eyes.

"You know, I couldn't be prouder-and you did it all in spite of me," Stoick admitted, releasing his son as the young man frantically patted his arm to be allowed to breathe. Hiccup sucked in air frantically and then managed to struggle free, his emerald eyes panicked.

"Um…scary almost-lethal celebration, Dad," he commented as his breathing calmed and his face grew stern. "And thanks. But…I want you to be part of my life going forward. And don't think to squash Astrid like that!" Stoick leaned closer and his eyes were sympathetic.

"Wouldn't dream of it-and I only do it to you because I've worked out you're the strongest of them all," he said conspiratorially. "Now take some advice as a father-to-be from a father who's done all of this bit. Go and hug your wife, take her for a flight on your dragon and let her guide you in what she feels she can do. Do not attempt to tell her what to do or restrict her. It went down _really_ badly with your mother-and let me tell you-your wife is _far_ scarier than your mother ever was…and that's saying something!" Hiccup grinned and hugged him warmly.

"Thanks, Dad," he said and surged forward, grabbing Astrid's hand and hauling her towards the door. He whistled for Toothless and the Night Fury bounded after the young couple as they sped towards the double doors and out into the bright afternoon. Hiccup swung into the saddle and felt Astrid slide behind him. "Fancy a ride, Milady?" he asked and her arms wrapped around his narrow middle, her head resting against his back. He felt Toothless bunch under then and throw himself into the air, wings beating hard as they arrowed up into the blue sky. For a few long moments, it was all rushing wind and exhilaration and two voices screaming in excitement. But as the climb slowed, Astrid stirred and moved against his taut shape.

"So…no longer a blacksmith's apprentice," she murmured. "Hmm…not sure I approve…I mean…that's not the man I married…" Toothless levelled out with a satisfied coo and Hiccup half-turned to look into her smiling face, the wind ruffling his auburn hair into its usual tousled mess. He returned her smile.

"Nah…I'm the son of Stoick the Vast, the Heir to Berk, the Pride of Berk, Dragon Trainer, Rider of Toothless and most important, the husband of the fabulous Astrid Haddock," he told her. "Good enough for you?" She smiled and leaned into a soft kiss.

"Yes, babe," she smiled. "You're perfect." He kissed her again.

"So are you, my fierce, protective and beautiful wife," he murmured, twisting to rest a hand lightly on her middle. "And him…or her." Astrid's hand covered his and she smiled. "You know, you saved me?" he murmured. "Even before I met my bud here? When I was disowned, you were what kept me going on. Just your friendship and your smile were enough." She kissed his cheek.

"And you saved me as well-not just when you snatched me from the jaws of the Chief but when my family died, Hiccup," she murmured, wrapping herself around him. "Now let's go home, babe. They'll be worried where the Heir to Berk is."

"As you wish, Milady," he smiled. "Toothless-take us home, bud. We've got plenty of time to spend together as a family-a life-time's worth."

And the Night Fury gave a smug warble and banked back through the blue sky towards the peaceful village of Berk.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: So that's it. No longer a Blacksmith's Apprentice but the Heir to Berk, son of Stoick the Vast, husband of Astrid and Rider of Toothless the Night Fury. Finally the happy ending-back where he belongs with Astrid by his side and a baby on the way. It's been a long and difficult journey-and definitely not the same as the movie but I hope you enjoyed the ride. See you soon-harrypanther.**

 **A/N 2: For those of you who wondered why Mogadon's brothers have such strange names: Mogadon is the proprietary name the benzodiazepine drug Nitrazepam (a sleeping tablet). So his brothers have been also given the trade names of other members of that drug family… :D**


End file.
